Unheard Love
by Growing Pain
Summary: [Seto x Jou] Seto does not know what to do when love conquers his heart, and to his enemy nevertheless. The fact that Jou seems to be everywhere only makes it worse.
1. Lose your sanity

This story has the pairing Seto and Jounouchi (Joey)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

**Unheard love**

**_by Growing Pain_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Seto Kaiba; a wealthy young man with more luxury than a common man could ever ask for. He was a man known for his cold ways and professional business manner towards people of all sorts. A man with more power than anyone in his age. A man with heartache deep inside.

He was a smart person, which many people admired. But he had no social relationships except for his little brother Mokuba, for that young boy was what he loved with all his heart. He knew this very well, as did others, and he had accepted those emotions. He did not try to push them away. That little brother of his was probably the only person who he could feel comfortable to show gentle feelings towards, such as love and care. Also the only person that truly cared for him.

Seto was a man of rational thinking and logic. Emotions always came in second hand when he based decisions. His cold ways grew on him and seemed permanent to others around. Those attributes helped him in ways few people could understand. Avoiding feelings was a perfect defence mechanism against emotional pain. Backstabbing could never happen since he never put true trust in anyone.

Yet it had happened. The most unthinkable things in Seto's dictionary. He fell in love.

He was not a stupid person, just because he usually stayed away and cut off unnecessary emotions. No, he was quite aware of what was going on inside him. Since he always needed an upper hand it would be illogical if he didn't know about his emotions. That way he could control them.

But some things are just too wild to be tamed.

Too make matters worse, he had been having those sort of emotions towards his enemy, and a boy nevertheless. The combination of them both made the whole thing impossible for it to ever come true.

He realised these feelings as he always seemed worried when the object of his love was late to school. At those occasions he would often look at the clock, and having a hard time concentrating. He realised those feelings when he, for no apparent reason, felt a stinging pain in his chest when Jounouchi screamed out he hated him, in those fights they usually had. He realised he was in love when he was jealous over seeing him having fun with other people, instead of being with him

He also realised that you don't get a problem solved by denying it, instead one should find solutions instead. And that is was what he did.

To begin with, he slowly started to decrease the quarrels the two of them had. As it was the only time they ever really 'spent' together, he found it only logical that the feelings should cool off if Jounouchi was pushed away. The fact that he also quit calling him nicknames, such as 'mutt' and 'puppy' was merely because he always had a bad conscience afterwards, and it affected both his work and concentration.

Though as much as he had hoped that solution would work, his desire did not come true. For some odd reason it still hung on strongly in his heart, as annoying as ever. It was really becoming irritating.

In his frustration he came up with another solution; making himself believe he hated him, as he had hated him once before. So instead of feeling a longing every time he saw Jou, he focused on his flaws instead. Like his voice was too high, or he was always sickenly happy.

That only worked a short period of time though. His love would always overpower his forced negative emotions.

He was really getting frustrated, and the pain inside never subsided. As always he had no confidant to talk to about these things. Sighs were always heard when he was trying to defeat this problem.

It would have much easier if he was a girl. If he himself hadn't this high position in society. If it only weren't in this life, but perhaps in another.

Coming to terms with being homosexual was hard to get used to, but it certainly explained a lot of things, like he never was interested in girls. But how would Mokuba react if he found out? Would other kids tease him, if it came out? Most likely, yes.

And how would it affect his company? Surely people was still not as open-minded with this subject as they claimed themselves to be. There would probably be a huge slip in the profits the company pulled in.

And to be honest, even if the two problems above would be solved, if Mokuba would be fine with it and not get teased, and his company would not suffer financially, how big was the probability that Jounouchi would both be gay AND like him back? Not high…

So he kept it to himself, since too much was at stake. He could not even believe he occasionally considered the act of confessing his love to Jou, but apparently some things are just too wild to be tamed. This did not mean he would stop trying. He never stopped, his determination was sky high. He would make himself fall out of love.

No matter what.

* * *

** To Be Continued?**  
I am not sure if I should follow up on Seto and show how this problem ends. I do have a couple of ideas in my head, but I am not even sure you people like this fic. 

So **review** it please. You can say if it was bad too, I am sure my heart won't break.

In the meantime, I will decide if I should bother doing a longer story out of it. Of couse your opinions matter too, so speak your mind if you want.

So click the little box down there and write a little review, eh? Only takes a minute!


	2. Regain your strength

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the show.

**Warning:** Kaiba's crazy, Mokuba's hyper, Kaiba has a stupid assistent, and this chapter is short.

**Pairing:** Seto x Joey/Jounouchi (Why? Because the summary says so! And because I want it to be so...)

**Note:** This chapter has been edited. Can you believe it? Major OOC-ness has now been removed!

* * *

**Unheard Love **  
Chapter 2

_**by Growing Pain**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was illogical, this love he felt. To Mokuba he knew why he loved him, for he was the only family he had left. But how could he fall in love with Jounouchi? That question was hard for him to answer. Perhaps it was because he was the only other person besides his little brother that he 'talked' to voluntarily.

But he had stopped that now. Their communication was gone. How come it still felt the same way, and even stronger? A whole month had passed without him taking contact. Surely, the blonde had come up a few times and called him 'moneybags' or such, but he always ignored it. That was another question…why did he just come and start an argument with him? It had always been he himself that would mock the other and Jounouchi only argued in self-defence, if that's what it should be called.

He sighed, trying to stay awake at the computer. It was late but he had work to do, as always. And having that blonde-haired boy on his mind made him lose focus.

He had to figure out another solution to this problem. Meanwhile he typed down letters and numbers, constantly looking at the screen since he knew the keyboard all too well.

Something then hit him. It could be because of his frustration, because of his lack of sleep or some other reason. But in his mind his idea was brilliant. He would replace Jounouchi with someone else. A girl…

Some might think that he wants to make himself in love with another person, to occupy his mind instead of that blonde boy. That however, was not the case. The last thing he wanted was to feel that kind of love to somebody else. No, even the feelings towards Jounouchi was too much. And highly disturbing as well. Feeling this way for a low-rate duelist? Unacceptable!

But this, this could maybe be his salvation. If he played his cards correctly, both him and his company could benefit. Yes, this girl would only pretend to be going out with him, and he would pay her well for that. Since he was the richest teenager in town, the media would eat this up without second thoughts. And good publicity meant money. Yes, the pictures would be taken by his own people and sold to journalists. And when they printed it, it would be like a commercial for Kaiba Corp, but he would even get paid for it.

Why didn't he think of this before!

While thinking of what a fantastic mastermind he was, he called his assistant, Koji.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered, but he paid no attention to it at all.

"Kaiba here. I have thought out a new commercial strategy…" And so it had begun.

It hadn't taken long before a girl had been called in. She was black-haired and could be considered cute. He considered her as a profit. It was actually his own assistant's cousin that would do this stunt. Kaiba himself did not care, just as long as the girl did what she was supposed to.

Everyone in his company could not know this, only Koji. While the two media-lovebirds pretended to spend time together on streets and other places, Koji was there to takes numerous of photos. And soon he would go sell those pictures, and with Kaibas high position, they would make a lot of money on it. He could only smirk at his own brilliance.

Unbeknownst to Kaiba, he was sort of succeeding in forgetting Jounouchi. The blond hadn't entered his mind at all. Not when he went to bed that Friday night at approximately 04.00, nor did he enter his mind in his dreams. And when he woke up, all he could think about was if any tabloid had caught his bait.

He did not rush his morning routine since he was still tired after that night. Perhaps he could sleep later after going things through with Koji on how everything had worked. But at the moment he had to go down and have breakfast with his younger sibling. As he entered the kitchen, his brother happily acknowledged him.

"Seto!" Mokuba greeted, smiling. "You were gone all day yesterday! Don't think I didn't notice, I know when you work too much." Mokuba said warningly, smirking. Kaiba smirked back, but perhaps a bit tiredly.

"Have you eaten?" The brunet asked, his voice somewhat emotionless, but his brother knew him too well to believe that.

"No, not really. I was kind of waiting for you." Mokuba announced, trying to use a non-caring attitude with the words. He failed, much to the elder Kaiba's amusement.

"Then we better start to eat." The brunet said. Mokuba answered with a nod and both started to prepare their breakfast.

He enjoyed his morning-time with his brother, as it was the only firm time they had together. Somehow it was a little unfair to the kid. Especially during weekends. Mokuba could sleep in all he wanted, but still got up as early as he usually did on weekdays. Since Kaiba always had work to do, he had to go to the office on Saturdays and Sundays too, resulting in getting up the same time as always. So his little brother did that too.

Most mornings Mokuba would rant about what he had done the previous day, and ask his brother when they could go out and do something fun. The usual day for that was Fridays, but this last one Seto had not had the time much to the dismay of both boys. So this morning they planned what to do the next Friday. Or rather, Mokuba took the initiative and Kaiba merely listened.

"I want to go to…um…" Mokuba pondered, a thoughtful finger on his chin.

"Take your time." Kaiba was calmly eating his pancakes, waiting for his brothers wish.

"To the Zoo!" Mokuba declared proudly once the idea hit him, and he lit up like a bulb.

"Again?" The brunet asked, a hint of refusal in his tone. Mokuba's eyes narrowed, knowing the warning signs all too well.

"Yes! And then I want to rent some movies." He declared. Kaiba sighed inwardly, but could do nothing else than accept.

"Alright."

"But you have to watch them with me. Without the computer!"

"But -"

"And no other work either!" Mokuba declared, a grave and serious look on his face. Kaiba looked intensely into his brothers eyes, but admitted defeat. He owed him time, he was never really present most of the time anyway.

"Whatever…" And so he agreed.

"Yes!" Mokuba cheered, grinning to himself. "Thank you big brother. You're the best!" He complimented, without any real reason.

Yes indeed, he could always enjoy his breakfast-time with Mokuba.

Afterwards however, he needed to get to the office to talk to Koji. So he entered the limousine and told the chauffeur where to go. But now it came, the most inevitable thought. Just having nothing to really think about, made him relax for a bit. And without him first noticing it, he started to think about Jounouchi again.

It plagued him, this obsession in his mind. No, he had to win over it, crush those feelings. It had worked for a short time, Jounouchi had been out of his thoughts because of the media plan and conversation with Mokuba. He had to think about the tabloids again, or anything really. Hell, even a plant would do if it made Jounouchi leave his mind!

But no such luck kicked in. However, he arrived in short time to his work. As he walked through the building many people greeted him, yet he did not greet back, as always. He was walking to Koji's office. Once he arrived he saw the other man typing into his computer. In other words, he was yet unnoticed. He did not really care about this matter, and intended to speak even if it startled him.

"How did the plan go?" Kaiba asked without any waiting time for the other man. His voice was cold as always and his employee was apparently startled and even jumped a bit in his seat but regained control soon after. Hmpf.

"Great news, mr Kaiba! The media took the bait like the fish do to…err…smaller fish. Like a dog running after a ball. Like a-"

"I get it, Koji. Thank you for your cooperation with this job." Kaiba said dryly, not appreciating the very moronic metaphors.

"Don't mention it." The black-haired man waved off politely. There was a short pause before the CEO spoke again.

"Well, we have work to do." And with that, he simply left to go to his office and work like he always do. And try not to think about a certain blonde-haired plague.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Words: 1470  
Not the best, I admit, but it will improve. I do promise you that. Both in length and writing skills.

So anyhow, in the next chapter, Jounouchi will actually get some screen-time! Wohoo! Let our favourite CEO drown in self pity and love!

---  
Now, I wish for everyone to please **review**. Do it, you know you want you. Push the button... I can handle criticism, my heart won't break.


	3. Hide your thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Leave me alone -.-'

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, love-sick Seto and OOC-Jou

**Note:** Another edited chapter. Huzzah! I'm so much happier with the edited ones. Minor alterations have been made, but nothing affecting the plot.

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 3

**_by Growing Pain_**

* * *

The weekend had been rather excessive and boring since Kaiba had only buried himself in work to escape his thoughts. But now it was Monday, and he was in school. First period had already been over with without any incidents, and he was able to concentrate on his work since he didn't share that class with Jounouchi. The next class though, was a different story.

Even if they didn't sit close to each other, he would still be distracted by only having his presence there. The two of them sat at the opposite of the room however. Kaiba was at the wall in the middle, while Jounouchi and his friends was at the window in the middle. It was a strategic procedure, because this way he could not stare at Jounouchi without being noticed. And since he didn't want the whole class to find out, he looked at the teacher like he was supposed to do instead.

For now he was merely sitting there in his usual chair, waiting for math class to start while working on his laptop. As always, his eyes were locked at the screen, completely concentrating

at what he was doing. No typo could ever be forgiven by this perfectionist for this is what he did everyday. The fact that his eyes hurt after awhile is only a feeling cast away, and so are the headaches.

"What is this I see when I walk by the magazines?" The voice came out from nowhere it seemed, and caught Kaiba off guard. But it wasn't unfamiliar that's for sure.

"Jounouchi…" By this simple act of saying the other ones name he had, in his sort of way, asked what the teenager wanted. A slight frown was on his face.

"Who would have known you could be nice to anyone! That isn't your little brother of course." Katsuya said, and dropped down the magazine previously held in his hand, revealing Kaiba and a "mystery girl" on the front page of a tabloid. Since the brunet had not seen this one before he smirked, his plan was working. Media is so easily fooled anyway.

"Perhaps your assumptions about me should come to an end, I will prove you wrong all the time anyway."

"Ha! I don't think so. You're up to something Kaiba. That -" he was now gesturing towards the picture of Kaiba and the girl, kissing. "does just not happen!"

"How so?"

"Because! You're…well, you!" Jounouchi argued, not the one to find the words easily.

"What a clever remark. I haven't thought of that before." Seto commented with a bored look.

"You just don't go kissing people!" Jounouchi claimed.

"Well no, not for no reason that is."

"You're using her." His eyes narrowed as he looked down on the brunet. At this statement Kaiba was beginning to worry if his plan was as transparent as water.

"Why would you think that?" He inquired the blonde, who was standing right in front of his desk.

"She's rich, isn't she!" Jounouchi accused, brown eyes glaring. Kaiba kept his calm, seemingly unbothered.

"Actually, no."

"What the fuck is it then!"

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't! Perhaps about her, because she doesn't know you're **using** her!" Katsuya exclaimed, apparently trying to be the hero and save this 'poor' girl from his 'evil clutches'. Seto sighed, this was getting annoying. It didn't matter what his feelings towards the other man was, this argument was pointless.

"You're making a scene." He was calm, and continued writing on his laptop once more. Dismissing it as if it was far from the truth. The blond blinked at this, looking confused.

"So…you're not using her?" Jounouchi asked, trying to harbour a serious expression on his face. Kaiba turned his head and looked into his eyes without blinking

"No." One could only hope he had been fooled by that lie.

"Good…" There was a pause, an awkward silence. However he did like it, he hadn't talked to him in a long time now. But he couldn't go on like this, having him by his side. He needed to let him go.

"Your friends are waiting…" Kaiba commented, seeing them from the corner of his eye. The blonde did not make a move after having heard this, and continued looking down on the classroom floor.

"Yeah…" There was something hesitant with him, that Kaiba could notice.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked, if a bit coldly.

"I didn't really mean to be such a jerk…it's just that. Well." This would probably take long if he allowed him the explain, so he just let him off the hook instead. How annoying that Jounouchi had a conscience.

"I accept your poor excuse of an apology. Now leave." Whether it was because the math teacher had finally arrived, or he was finished with his 'business' Jounouchi did go to his friends after that comment, leaving Kaiba all alone. Just the way it's always been.

While listening to the enormously boring math teacher, Kaiba was lost in thought. Why would Jounouchi just approach him like that? He knew what answer he wanted; that there could be a possibility he was liked back. But he already knew that would most likely never be the case. It was hard to just sit there, knowing he was so near. As everyone knows, there is always a pain in the heart when you don't get to be near your loved one. And he was only human after all, no matter how hard he tried to defy it.

He even hoped for a little jealousy, despite how pathetic it sounded to him. It would be…pleasant, if Jounouchi took an interest in him. But that would probably be the end of him. He could not associate with such a low-life. Jounouchi was no one special while he himself owned one of the biggest companies there is.

Where had his rational thinking been going?

He knew there could never be anything. At all. He knew Jounouchi only apologized because he was spending time with Yuugi and his gang, making him more of a good character. There would never be anything. Ever.

So why was he still hoping?

Curse his human feelings, they always got in the way. Why would anyone need to be in love anyway? Why do people desire it so much when it only brings confusion and ache? People just don't know what's good for them, was what he finally decided.

**XxxX **

At his final class, which was History, he seated himself in his normal chair, brought up his laptop as always and started to work. He always did this between the classes. His teachers claimed that they worried that he might be overworked. They had no idea.

What did they expect, really? Someone who runs a large business without a care? Like he always believed, people were just plain ignorant sometimes. And he typed away, letting his fingers dance on the keyboard in an ever-changing rhythm. It became a melody every time he hit a tangent, some made a louder sound whilst others were more subtle. It was a comforting sound.

His fingers were tired as were his eyes. Though he had no intention of stopping. He had to finish some things before the class started.

There was only a few minutes left, he could tell. Hence people started to walk in to the classroom, chatting, joking, laughing… They took their easy, common lives for granted. Ungrateful for what they had. Always complaining about wanting more. It sickened him sometimes. He never liked whiny people.

All of a sudden he heard a thump on the desk next to him, and two textbooks appeared. Next to him the blond man slouched down, without even glancing over at the brunet. Nor did he even seem to acknowledge his presence or that he had seated himself at the wrong area of the room. No matter how stupid Jounouchi could be, this was intentional, even a child would know. Question is why.

He had no time to ask as the teacher came in just a few seconds afterwards and useless words were heard as the aforementioned teacher started writing on the blackboard.

Jounouchi had even started to take notes from the teacher! He just sat there, looking serious, but Kaiba knew better. So, he confronted him with a stern look.

"Who gave you permission to sit here?" The hostility in his voice was very well heard but he kept it low since he didn't want to disturb class. Attention was not wanted.

He was answered with silence. For the first time in God knows how long, he was being ignored. Blue eyes narrowed. This would not get tolerated.

"Turning deaf, Blondie?" He hissed it out trying to be as quiet as he could.

"It's a free country last time I checked. Besides, I need to catch up in class, and I get distracted when I am among **friendly** people such as my friends. So, I sit with anti-social you. Though you seem more chatty than I expected…" Jounouchis head turned slightly, revealing a small grin as if he had already won the battle.

"Me? Chatty? You've got your information wrong for I am no such thing! And let me tell -" as he threatingly pointed his index finger towards the other male, the teacher had noticed this conversation.

"Mr Kaiba! Don't interrupt class one more time or else you'll have to stay after school." The teacher reprimanded with a proud look. Proud that they got to scold the millionaire. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

This could not be happening. The most unthinkable had happened. He was interrupting class by talking, of all things in the world! Talking to Jounouchi! How dare the blond make him unfocused like that! This was getting out of hand.

"Yes, sir." He heard a snicker beside him, and answered it with a glare. That did not make his enemy be less entertained by the whole situation, as he was turning red from holding in a big laugh.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day." Jou said calmly after regaining control, noticing the anger hit Kaiba once more. His pride was being damaged.

This was disgracing! He shouldn't have to put up with this! Since when was he the one to obey? No, he didn't even need school, even if he failed all classes, he would still be the most successful of them all. So he simply packed together all of his books, stuffed them in the briefcase, got up and started to walk out. Should teach them all a lesson that he did not let himself be a victim. Fools.

"Mr Kaiba! What do you think you're doing!" The teacher was, for obvious reasons, very angered by the teenager's gesture.

"Leaving." He was calm, but gave him a glare. He did not have to stay with these mindless idiots. Village fools… Before exiting the room, he turned his head slightly and gave Jounouchi his famous cold glare too. Then he was gone, and no one had the will to stop him.

In the hall he picked up his cell phone from his jacket, and called his chauffeur.

"Yes, pick me up now. Immediately." And then he put it back in his pocket and continued walking. But there was footsteps behind him. Probably the teacher. Why doesn't he give up!

"Hey! Kaiba! Wait up, will ya?" No, it had not been the teacher. It was his enemy and unfortunately his love interest all wrapped up in one single person. Great.

He did not reply, and just stopped in the middle of his walk, staring into space. The blonde's pacing footsteps were heard behind him, but soon enough he was in front of him, facing him.

"What the fuck is up with you today!" For some reason the teenager was mad at him, probably because he stormed out of the classroom in the middle of their argument. Not that he cared…much. He did not want to answer, there was no real reason. His motives were his alone, what should others care?

"Hey! I am talking to you!" The aggravation was clear, and he sighed inwardly.

"Why do you care?" Kaiba blurted out all of a sudden, and took the other male by surprise. Brown eyes remained firmly locked with his.

"Because, unlike you, I don't want to be a complete jerk!" The answer was as he expected, Jounouchi did not care about **him**, he only cared because Kaiba happened to be a human being…

This conversation wasn't leading him to anything, and he walked past Jounouchi, trying to exit the building. Those actions only angered Jounouchi more, not that he didn't know it would. But he heard no footsteps trying to catch up with him. Only the blonde man's voice that was unusually calm and serious, speaking to him with haunting words.

"Are you that lonely, Kaiba? Does it hurt inside, seeing people happy? Because you can't be? I know many people probably just want to befriend you due to your power, but there are those who don't." Katsuya declared.

If Jounouchi had faced him, he would see the slight shock Kaiba wore on his face. But that was quickly wiped away.

"Don't try to psychoanalyse me. You'll only get the wrong result anyway."

"I think you just need friends. Just like everyone else." And as usual, Jounouchi tried to humanize him, trying to make him appear as any other person on this planet. Taking him down from all the special and powerful that he was.

Friends. Why! Why on earth do those fools believe every damn problem can be solved just by having friends! No, he was very content having no comrade, it was better that way. All he needed was Mokuba and his company. Who cares if his heart wanted Jounouchi too, his mind knew he didn't need him.

"Get back to class." Kaiba said. He was stern, and just wanted him to go away which seemed fairly impossible right now.

"No." Jou defied him, as always, still looking at his back.

"Why!"

"You're not going back either, so why should I?" The blond shot back cockily. Kaiba snorted.

"Oh, so now you are going to do everything I do?"

"No."

There was a short silence where no one moved, but Jou intended to break it.

"Get back to class. I'll tell the teacher it was all my fault." The blond offered. Was he playing the hero again? Hmpf. Always trying to be one. Fool.

"No."

"Why?"

"Unlike you, my attendance at school does not have an impact on my future."

"I am trying to be nice here! Why do you have to be such a jerk!"

There was no reply from Kaiba this time, as he merely continued his walk out of the school area to return home in his limousine.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

Words: 2479  
Wohoo! Increase of words!

A much better chapter than the previous one. Could be because Kaiba got to angst some more, and Jounouchi actually had a part of it. Hmm...could be. And guess what? Jounouchi will continue to have a part of the chapters! -gasp- Could this be? Yes!

And a special thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I highly appreciate it!

---  
**Reviews** are very much welcome. Contructive criticism as well. Just speak your mind, please.


	4. Surprise your imagination

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to repeat myself? Nothing has changed, you know.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, weirdness, probably the only fic that will not refer to Jounouchi as a dog (flee, you simple-minded beings!), OOC-ness, swearing, angsty Kaiba and go-with-the-flow Jounouchi.

**Note:** Guess what? This chapter has been edited too! Yay! Rocks, doesn't it? Yes it does. It is much better! The small things make a difference, heh.

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 4

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

The mask he wore was killing him. What was once used to protect his inside, was now the very thing hurting him. How ironic fate seems to be. But then again, he was never the one to believe in destiny and all that fairy-tale crap. 

"Hey! I was talking to you! Get back here!"

When exactly did he start to slip? Was it when he met that little shrimp and his group? Did they change him?

"Kaiba!"

When did everything become so difficult and hard to handle? It must be his hormones or something, because if he was in his right mind things wouldn't get so out of control.

Once outside he was greeted by the fresh air that he, and everyone else, took for granted. And over the concrete ground he walked, ignoring the persistent blond man trying to catch up.

Could it be that his time of success was simply over? Had he reached his top, and now had to come down?

Blue eyes met brown. One in deep thought, the other in deep anger.

No, his time wasn't over. He just had to fight more now. Nothing he wasn't already used to. He was forcefully grabbed by his collar, making him give his full attention to the man in front of him. The reaction towards this was not a positive one, as expected.

"Let go of me you imbecile!" And with that he shoved Jounouchi to the ground.

A strike of guilt quickly replaced the anger as this was a person he actually cared about, no matter how hard it was for him to grasp that thought. And it wasn't that he'd ever admit feeling so. His face showed no emotion, but concern was still somewhere deep inside.

Jounouchi slowly got up from his feet, staring Kaiba who had stopped his tracks to look down at him.

"Kaiba, you're in serious need of anger management…" The blond man muttered with slightly narrowed eyes. Kaiba looked back with a blank expression.

The words were neither angry, irritated or with a hint of humour, but simply a statement. Still, he couldn't help but smirk. Jou never seized to surprise him, and it was entertaining at times.

Realization struck him as he noticed they were all alone. Yuugi and the others weren't there, nor the principal or any teacher or student. Everyone was in class.

It's funny how he could never really handle 'emotional' situations. This is after all what he had wanted, a moment between just the two of them. And that moment should not go to waste because of his anger. So he said something very out of character.

"Perhaps you are right…" He mused with indifference, as if he hardly cared whether this was right or not.

The blond was obviously confused, as the two of them never seemed to agree on anything, let alone the faults of Kaiba.

"Say what?"

"You heard me very well." Kaiba retorted, his eyes narrowing.

Jounouchi noticed that this annoyed his rival quite a bit, and since this must be one of the very few relatively 'normal' sentences they've ever exchanged, he did not want it to go to waste. Well, normal if you don't count the previous argument inside of school and basically everything up until the point where he had been shoved to the ground.

"Okay, no need to get mad." He calmed, a slightly uneasy smile on his lips.

"I'm not mad." The normal cold voice came out from his mouth.

Silence only followed, where they simply didn't know what to say. Seto had noticed the limousine but paid no attention to it. He **should** get going, but he didn't want to. Inside of him he cursed his hormones.

As for Jounouchi there was an internal conflict as well. He had been yelled at, pushed and basically been told to get lost, which he **should** do since he was having class right now. But he wanted to stay, for reasons he didn't really know. So he told himself it was because class is so boring anyway. Who knows, perhaps Kaiba could be more entertaining?

Or not. 'Worth a shot anyway', he thought to himself.

"So…." He shifted his legs and started to look everywhere except on the brunet. "what are your plans for this day? Doing anything with Mokuba?"

Indeed, this was an awkward situation for both teenagers. Their seemingly normal conversation was leading up to his personal life. Yet he didn't feel uncomfortable with it. He just wasn't used to it, that's all. No one used to ask him about his personal life, except for Mokuba, but he was an exception.

"Business-related work." He explained curtly. Jounouchi nodded in understanding.

"Don't you spend time with Mokuba? If I lived with Shizuka I would -" The sentence quickly stopped as he realized he wasn't thinking before opening his mouth. He just can't go off telling him what he should and should do with Mokuba, god knows how angry he might be! An apologetic smile soon appeared on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be -"

"Whatever." And once again, there was a short silence between the boys. But that's what it was. Short.

"As a matter of fact, we will go to the zoo on Friday." Kaiba stated, perhaps to show that he too was fully capable of cherishing his brother.

"Really? Must be nice." Jounouchi claimed, in a tone that could be deemed as a normal one.

"For him it is." Kaiba dismissed.

"Admit it, you think animals are cute." It was a joke, for obvious reasons, and Kaiba found himself being grinned at by Jounouchi, who was rather amused that his little brother actually got him to go to a zoo. Quite amazing what kind of persuasion that Mokuba must have.

"They are not…'cute'…" The last word was said with great discomfort and came out as if he felt sick just thinking about it. Of course the blond could only enjoy this as the Seto Kaiba actually had said the word cute. It was only natural to chuckle a bit.

"So…is your girlfriend coming to?"

"Who?" The media plan had slipped his mind for the moment, but he realized his mistake as soon as he asked the question. He quickly added "I mean no, she's not coming."

Jounouchi was a little suspicious at this, raising an eyebrow, questioning him. But Kaiba looked as calm and collected as always.

"Well, no time for small talk. I better get going." And he turned himself to walk to his limousine.

"See ya tomorrow." Katsuya offered as a goodbye as the brunet retreated. The brunet only 'hmpf'-ed at this and quickly got into the vehicle to be driven home.

"Yeah. Nice talking to you too." He muttered as he returned back into the school building.

While in his car Kaiba cursed himself repeatedly with all curse words he knew of, in his head of course. Otherwise his employee might think of him as crazy, or even worse; communicate with him, asking what's wrong.

But that is maybe what he is. He had definitely considered himself of being insane, especially after this…this…socialising. He of all people, gave in. Started to talk. Why did he do it? His lack of self-control was only growing stronger. What would he do next, ask Jounouchi if he wanted to come over? Hmpf.

He can't let it go so far. It was already over the line. Unacceptable, that is what he is. He can never do anything right.

All he ever did always came out wrong one way or another… Raising Mokuba for example. He was never there, and by his actions he showed the younger boy that work always comes first, even if it wasn't true.

Then people he worked with always had a problem with him. The public thought of him as some sort of stone-cold dictator over his employees. Hopefully his 'girlfriend' could change that image a bit. But it was still true, he never showed sympathy for business associates. Being thought of as heartless was not what disturbed him. It was just that everyone else think they could do a better job themselves, or if he was "nice every once in a while" it'd go even better. Being questioned by people he did not know was not something he liked.

Foolish people…

He was also no longer an undefeated duelist, Yuugi changed that. For some reason things were falling apart.

Fact remains, he saw himself as a failure. Corrupted by his own dark thoughts. Trying to achieve the level of perfection to prove himself otherwise.

And now the petty feeling called 'love' entered his life. As a response, he thought less of himself because of that.

Something needed to be done.

He **has** to be on top, be the best at everything. It's not open for debate, it is simply what must be. And Jounouchi was a clear obstacle in the way of that. He had to get rid of him permanently. Perhaps assassination is the only answer?

He quickly scolded himself mentally when he understood the full meaning of this, blaming it on his headache. He was not his step-father, he did not sacrifice other people's lives like that. If he just relaxed a bit, perhaps he'd feel better. Mokuba did say it'd do him some good. Maybe the kid had a point…

And with those thoughts he stopped to think for a while, just staring out the window, slowly falling to sleep in the vehicle, much to the chauffeurs surprise.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Words: 1592  
Aw, it was a decrease... Pity.

Hopefully this chapter was to your delight. If not, I apologize. Longer chapter are coming your way, trust me -laughs evilly- And as always; I really appreciate all the reviews! -hugs-

---  
Time to write your opinion! Come on, push the button and feed me! I am starving! **Review** me! Or rather the story...whatever heh


	5. Debate your lie

**Disclaimer:** All I own is Arisu and Koji Ishikawa, not that it's anything to brag about though...

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, cranky Seto with OOC tendencies, easily angered Jou and a longer chapter than last time.

**Note**: Yup, you guessed it! This is edited as well! -is proud of myself- I never knew how to do this before. Yes, I am stupid, and suck horribly at technology.

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 5

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

The limousine stopped in front of his mansion, forcing him to wake up. Alone, as always. He rubbed his eyes slightly to stop feeling so tired before taking his briefcase and stepping out of the vehicle.

There is a reason for going to bed all tired and worn out. Not that it is the most meaningful cause to him, but it helps. For when one are too tired to think, you can not think of how lonesome it is to go to sleep alone every single night and to wake up alone every single day.

A curse he brought upon himself. Such a fool one can be at times. Solitude has always been constant in his life, why is that it's only now he is starting to revolt against it? Why must Jounouchi have such a big impact on him?

He walked with his briefcase and entered the mansion, still tired. He needed coffee. Really bad. So it was only natural that the kitchen would be his first stop. While entering he noticed Mokuba sitting and eating a sandwich while reading something.

"Hi, big brother!" He exclaimed as he saw the other ones figure in the corner of his eye. He finished reading a paragraph before looking up to face the CEO. "God you look awful!"

"Well thank you, dear brother." Seto's voice said, dripping with sarcasm.

"No, really! I think you need some sleep. Your eyes are red and your hair…What happened to your hair? It's all…messed up!" Worry and confusion was displayed all over the younger brothers face.

"I fell asleep in the limo, must've caused the hair to be out of place." At the meantime he was trying to make some coffee, which was a little problematic at first.

"I can help you with that, you know." Mokuba offered.

"No, I have it under control." Mokuba only sighed and continued to eat his sandwich and read. Though that didn't last long since Seto started to talk again.

"Mokuba, there is something I want you to know. Perhaps you already know about it from a tabloid of some sort, but I forgot to tell you before. Anyway, I have now -"

"A girlfriend." Mokuba added. Seto paused for a moment and turned around to face his brother instead of the coffee machine, but turned back soon after.

"Yes. I apologise that you had to find out from someone else. But -"

"She is only a fake girlfriend." His younger brother added carelessly once more. This time Kaiba turned around with narrowed eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked suspiciously, wondering if everyone knew the same.

"I am not as stupid as you think, dear brother."

"I have never called you stupid, Mokuba. And I would never say that." He felt a bit shocked as it seemed the younger one had taken offence from him in a way he had never intended.

"I know you haven't, Seto. It's just an expression. Relax. Geez!" The raven-haired pre-teen shook his head at his big brothers failure at not taking things literally.

"Anyway, there are two huge factors as to why she is not a real girlfriend." Mokuba stated proudly.

"Which is?" He had now fully turned around and decided to ignore the coffee machine as he was intrigued by his brothers conclusions.

"For one, you have never mentioned her. What is her name by the way?"

"Arisu Ishikawa. So is that it? You base everything on that I have never mentioned her?"

"Well, you have never brought her here either. And brother, I know how much you obsess about me." A big smile plastered onto the younger ones lips. "You would have her here the second you would think about a serious relationship because you would want to see if the two of us could get along." The raven-haired boy stated with a knowing smirk.

Seto glared for a moment before admitting "True…"

"See, I have superior intelligence, just like you!" He smiled up at his brother before returning to his reading, and Seto returned to the coffee machine, who started working for now. So he decided to stare at his brother for entertainment.

"What are you reading anyway?"

"About your love life." Mokuba said easily. After hearing this Seto walked over to his brother, glancing over his shoulder to read what it said.

"Here it is, and it's a huge article too. It's really funny, because you would never do things like that."

"Things like what?" Seto was too occupied looking at the pictures to see if they looked 'authentic' enough.

"Well, things like this, and I quote: 'Never before have Domino City seen such a passionate couple strolling down the streets as Seto Kaiba and his mystery girl. It is said that the young woman receives a gift every time they meet, because our CEO just can't get enough of her. Eye witnesses have even encountered them while having hot steamy sex in a public bathroom, though they were to busy to notice any company. It seems true love have stroke down on Dominos previous number one eligible bachelor.'"

When Mokuba had finished reading that sentence out loud he broke into a fit of laughter, while Seto was too confused as to whether this was good or bad news.

"Ha! Like you've had sex anyway!" His younger brother exclaimed. The older brothers widened from the comment his not-so-dear-and-innocent brother had made.

"Hmpf!" He walked away from his still laughing brother to retrieve some coffee to drink. To be ridiculed by his only sibling was not what he thought of as a fun activity. So he sipped his coffee, glaring pitifully at his brother.

"Aw come on Seto! Don't be ashamed over being a virgin. It's not a bad thing you know!"

The glare increased and if it would have been possible, Mokuba would have had a hole in his head.

"What makes you so sure I haven't done 'it'? And how do you know about this matter? I don't remember having a talk to you about the birds and the bees." He took another sip of the coffee trying to figure out how Mokuba knew about sexual intimacy.

"You're too scared of touching people. And I learned it from school. And it's you who's supposed to be the genius here…!"

"I had forgotten about school."

"Lucky you." The raven haired boy muttered, leaving a short pause in their conversation.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Maybe." A glare from Seto caused the younger one to sigh in defeat. "And I will do it right now too" He left the room in a very bored manner. Homework was not his favourite thing, they both knew that. At least now he was alone to indulge himself to his cup of coffee.

It was not often he could relax, let alone sleep. He knew he pushed himself too hard, but he chose to ignore it, believing he would be truly weak if he gave in. Someone strong does not ask for help and does not need it either. They can take care of themselves, just as he intended to do. Sleep is for the dead.

Soon enough there was no coffee left in the cup. His energy level was still low, but it would rise soon enough. His cell phone rang causing him to give up on the idea to take a new cup as he answered.

"Kaiba speaking. Make it short."

"God day Mr Kaiba. It's Koji. I am calling about Operation Girlfriend." Seto sighed in annoyance. Why his assistant had bothered to name it Operation anything was beyond him, and could only be the result of the other man watching to many action movies.

"What about it?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well, Arisu is going out of town tomorrow for a while, and we need new photos. So perhaps today could be a good opportunity to give the press a little more meat on their bones?"

"Why this short notice?"

"She said it was personal reasons. And I called earlier. The vice-president told me you would call, but you never did. However, are you able to come down now? I have her here already."

"Sure."

"Oh, and one more thing. Many TV magazines and talk shows have offered interviews regarding your new relationship and -"

"I am not interested."

"But-"

"But what!"

"Some of them are willing to pay a lot of money." Seto sighed, knowing Koji would not give up.

"Leave it on my desk then." He could always throw it in the trash.

"I'll do that. See you soon."

"Hn."

He hung up, and went to his bedroom to change. Being photographed in his school uniform was not necessary. Plus, now he had figured out how his little brother had known about the girlfriend being a fake one.

As he was on his way out he stopped by Mokuba's room to tell him he was going out. He gave a soft knock on the door before stepping inside only to see his sibling sitting on the floor doing homework.

"Mokuba, I got a call from Koji." As the younger one heard his big brother saying those words he immediately acted as innocent as he could. His face was only met by a frown.

"I know he told you." Seto stated in his usual cool and calm voice. His brother sighed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you he called. I just wanted to play around a little." The facial expression had now turned to an apologetic manner as he looked up from the floor to the elder.

"It's alright. Just don't make it a habit. It could be bad for business to have information kept from me. However, I have to go now." Seto stated in his normal tone.

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know." He made a small shrug before continuing. "Don't wait up." He stared into space some more before turning around and walking away. "Good bye."

"Bye." As soon as the brunet was out of sight, the younger one continued doing his homework on the floor.

**XxxX**

As he was walking on the street with his 'girlfriend', he found his arm being cut out from blood.

"Stop squeezing my arm, you imbecile!" He was obviously annoyed with her, she was far more clingy than he wanted her to be. Though his roar seemed to have no impact on her as she grinned at him with puppy eyes.

"But **pumpkin**! We will not get passed as a couple if I can't touch you." And with that she snuggled even closer, if that was possible. He would have thrown her to the ground if that was possible, but Koji was on the other side of the street, dressed in normal clothes, of course, and taking photos. And there was always people on the street. He had to look happy.

But then again he never looked happy so he settled for an unfazed look.

"Don't call me any of those nicknames your sick mind can produce."

"Honey, we have already kissed. I think it's time for those cute pet names now." She rested her head on his shoulder looking as content as one possibly could.

Ah, the kiss. He remembered it with great disgust. Never had he wanted them to be **that** intimate, but she launched forward taking him by great surprise. And the picture was taken. It was also that shot that was the most bought of all the ones Koji had taken.

He continued walking with his hands in his pockets, thinking of ways to kill her painfully.

"Hn"

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" She asked, referring to her camping trip.

"Like a kid misses vegetables." She chose to ignore his comment, giving him a peck on the cheek. He in turn, being such a generous gentleman and all, wanted to throw her out on the street to be hit by a car. Fortunately for her, he had learnt to control himself.

"Don't be such a baby about it. Accept that you **will** be spending time with me. And it wouldn't be bad if you were starting to be polite either." He looked down at her with a slightly bored look before talking.

"I can be somewhat polite if you quit the pet names." Kaiba suggested, wanting the degrading names to stop. Was this what men yearned for? Silly women with their silly pet names? Where were their dignity?

She took her finger to her chin as if thinking it through.

"And I don't want you strangling my arms again." He added with afterthought.

"I agree with your demand, but I won't let your arm alone. How are the pictures going to look then, huh?"

"I care more about the health and survival of my arm than how the two of us look in a picture."

A pause in the conversation entered, as neither of them knew what to do.

"So where are we going?" Arisu asked, looking cheerful. She was only answered by a shrug. This led to a mischievous grin as she abruptly took his hand and dragged him into a clothing store for women.

"What on earth are you doing you crazy wom-" The clerk of the shop started at him, as if trying to remember where he recognized him from. Assuming the man would eventually find out, he immediately changed how he acted with the girl.

"I mean, where are you going?" It was uncomfortable to be dragged around in a women clothing store, but breaking their linked hands with violence would surely give a bad impression and bad publicity.

She had still not let go of his hand and dragged him through the sections, picking out clothes.

"You, my dear prince charming, are going to buy me these wonderful clothes."

"I highly doubt that." With some 'gentle' force he had made her let go him, enabling him to move properly again.

"Yes you will, or I will tell the whole world that you treat me as dirt." She threatened, head held up high.

Blackmailing, a subject he knew all to well. Finally their conversation had turned to a slightly interesting one. But this wasn't a challenge to him, it was a rather pathetic try. He was way ahead of her, the calculations of her threatening him was very high and he had counted on this to happen. He had also found numerous solutions to this very minor problem.

"Then I will have your dear cousin Koji fired."

"You can't do that!" She protested weakly, as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"Of course I can. And when you graduate, I will make sure no one will hire you."

"But I-"

"Put back the clothes. We're leaving." Kaiba stated coldly. She did as ordered with a hurt expression on her face. Being all to stunned and confused by the taller man's words she quickly followed him in silence out from the shop.

He found her weak and all too easy to take control over. There was no pride to hold over his victory in the struggle with this brainless girl who apparently couldn't figure out it would not be the first time he would have been blackmailed.

A fool like everyone else. A weak mind with no real intelligence. She had not fought back but gave up as soon as an obstacle appeared. Not like him… Not like Jounouchi. He never gave up, and he liked that. The weaknesses he carried didn't drag him down since he still kept on going, despite his odds. Just like he himself had done in his life.

She didn't, and was unworthy. It's a good thing she will leave soon, he had grown rather frustrated with her character and wondered how people would even be fooled by their relationship.

Opening the exit door, he felt a headache coming on. He grunted, cursing Arisu for being too annoying to spend time with.

Once out on the street again she had started holding his hand, more lightly than before though. After walking a few steps Seto finally spoke without looking down at her, but staring right ahead of him. "I think this day should end now, don't you?"

"I guess…" She spoke quietly, while looking down, obviously somewhat hurt. Hmpf. Great. Was the deluded woman going to cry now too? Weakling.

"Well, we need to go back to the limo." She nodded and they started to walk towards their new destination, which was only a couple of meters away. But their mission was interrupted by a voice.

"Kaiba?"

As the couple turned around to the source of sound they found a blond man looking at them. Seto, with his headache and usual frustration over being amongst people, did not feel this was a good time for his object of affection to appear. He might very well see through their fake relationship as he was already suspicious.

"Jounouchi…" He nodded towards the blond to acknowledge his presence. It also appeared Jounouchi had a friend with him, the brown-haired one with an unusual hairstyle resembling a shark fin. Honda.

Arisu had started to squeeze Seto's arm again, but this time for feeling uncomfortable. Jounouchi had not stopped staring at her with distrust and suspicion, and she did not appear to know what to do.

"Seto, are they your friends?" She asked. The brunet looked at the shorter teenager in front of him, wondering if he had some secret plan going on in his head. His voice still remained calm however.

"We just go to the same school…" After he said those words Jounouchi stopped his staring and looked just like his normal self once again.

"Yeah we all go in the same class actually. But I haven't introduced myself. Sorry about that!" He chuckled a little before extending a hand towards the black-haired girl, a wide smile spread on his face.

"My name is Katsuya Jounouchi. But you can call me Jou." He greeted. She relaxed a bit, extending her hand as well and greeting with a happy smile.

"I'm Arisu Ishikawa. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Honda, who had preferred keeping to himself out of this conversation now joined in as he saw a presentation as necessary.

"And I just go by Honda." He curtly said. Arisu smiled at him as well now.

"It's nice to meet you too." Now everyone was smiling to each other with the exception of Seto, which really made him feel annoyed.

"Well, now that you all know one another, perhaps it is time to go Arisu." He stated, attempting to leave.

Jounouchi however, interfered with a grin that appeared a little too mischievous for his taste.

"But we have just met, and I'd like to get to know your girlfriend here a little bit better." He urged.

Seto glared at him, but still appeared as if he could care less. "Perhaps I don't want you to, Jounouchi."

"But why, Kaiba? Do you have something…oh, I don't know…to hide?" A snort escaped from Seto in a mocking manner.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why don't we all go and grab a cup of coffee?" Sensing the obvious hostility between the two males, Honda tried to act as a peacemaker. Kaiba figured it was mostly because Honda didn't want to socialize with him and waste a perfectly good afternoon sitting quiet in a booth listening to the two of them argue.

"Jou, he doesn't seem that chatty today. Perhaps we should go and leave them alone."

"Is he ever chatty!"

"I have my moments." Seto interrupted, still angry because of his headache.

"And when are those? Once a year?"

"Something around those lines."

Tension grew as the two of them glared at each other, both unwilling to let go. Honda frowned as he was too used to this, and Arisu looked worriedly back and forth at the two males, occasionally looking at Honda, wondering what to do. The first one to break this state was Seto, who had a really large growing urge for some aspirin.

"Arisu, come. We're leaving."

"Aw, so soon?" Jou spoke with a fake hurtful voice, staring at the brunet.

But he did not get a reply as the couple had left all too quickly into the limousine. And he was walked out on once again by the tall CEO who seemed to lack both manners and human emotions.

Once reaching the inside of his car, Seto opened a bottle of aspirin he had stuffed in a box under the seat and took one while drinking water that was among the refreshments. Jounouchi was coming closer due to his undying curiosity and stubbornness. What was worse was that he was on the right track. Who knew what could happen if he found out? The media would portray him as unreliable and business associates would back away. But how could he lead Jounouchi off? What would make him unfocused? Would illegal action be necessary?

Then again, this problem could wait. Even if the blond had enough willpower to try and figure out the truth, he lacked the intelligence to do so. Not that he was stupid, just simply not as smart as he himself. But he had to admit, it was not all to bad seeing Jounouchi, he had looked rather interesting in his casual clothes, better than the school uniform. His muscle structure was more visible in a T-shirt, and the sight was definitely appreciated. However a simple attraction would not throw him off guard, his self control was still there even if it was starting to slip when it came to the concern of the blond. And he was no quite sure what to do about that any longer.

To occupy his mind with a false relationship did not stir out the thoughts of the other. Nothing he did seemed to make him get rid of thinking about Jounouchi. Perhaps only time could do that.

And for the first time he felt rather helpless about this peculiar situation.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

Words: 3677  
I told you there would be an increase, didn't I? However, this is far from the longest I have to offer, hehe.

About this chapter...I was not fully satisfied with it. I wanted to delete it and re-write the whole thing to make it better, but it'd take too much time. And all I wanted to get into the story was there, so I don't think I could've done much better.

If you wonder why I want to show other pieces of Seto's life instead of only those with Jou is simply for you people to see how he acts, thinks and percieves people, reality and life. To get a better look at him. Not everything has to be romance, even if the majority is going to be that.

Next chapter will probably be to all you peoples delight. More interaction with Jou is coming then -evil grin- And a mighty thank you for all the reviews!

---  
So..now if you people could please **review** this chapter. The purple button will kill you if you don't! Or not...

So just say what yuo think, ok? If you think it sucked, tell me how I can improve. It would be nice to know how...


	6. Move your feet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Seto and Jou would get it on, Anzu and Honda would get more background story, Mokuba would get more screentime, and all the girls would wear pants every once in a while (because pants are a wonderful creation none of the girls seems to pay any attention to).

**Warning:** The usual: shounen-ai, a bit (or a lot) of OOC tendencies, swearing and probably something else that I can't remember.

**Note:** Yuppers, people. This has been edited as well! Ah, what a joy to read something with better quality, eh?

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 6

**by Growing Pain**

* * *

He never liked the uniform for this class. At all. He saw nothing positive in wearing red shorts and a white t-shirt when running around trying to do the tasks at hand. 

No, that aspect of PE was simply useless. And not to mention utterly embarrassing. Who in their right mind would even feel comfortable exercising in these ridiculously looking shorts anyway? The world had simply gone mad…

He sighed bitterly as he waited on a bench for the class to start, watching his fellow classmates who played around in silly manners or talked like they normally did. But when waiting for PE, basketballs and other sports equipment flew around the room, hitting random "innocent" victims. That is if anyone is truly innocent to begin with.

This little procedure continued every time before they would start, and it annoyed the hell out of the brunet. Some would say his classmates were childish at times. But he personally thought that would be an insult to children. Luckily he was never hit, partially because he was a well-known CEO and partially because he stayed away. However, it was still annoying to watch.

The only reason he put up with it was because, once the class started, it wasn't so bad. After all, it was just another area he could prove himself more superior than the rest. And he sure enjoyed that.

Though his musings were interrupted as the gym teacher entered the hall and walked up to the middle of the room before doing a loud whistling noise to signal he wanted the students' attention. Everyone obediently calmed down and walked up, standing around the forty year old man.

"Today class, we were supposed to play soccer, but the field outside is being used right now. So instead, we will practise the fine art of dancing!" He announced fearlessly and with an expression that contained no signs of his knowledge that the idea would be met with resistance. Groans and loud complaints were heard from the boys, while some girls giggled and laughed at the male ones' misery. Seto himself frowned.

"So, guys go on the left, girls on the right!" The teacher commanded as if oblivious. The teenagers moved to their respective side slowly and the coach counted them while they were at it. The CEO reluctantly moved to the left, his arms folded while glaring at just about anyone who stood too close.

After the students had divided themselves and the coach finished his counting he began to speak once more.

"It seems that we have too many guys and too little girls in this class." The man declared, his words foreboding.

"So there is only one thing we can do about that…" If one paid attention you could clearly see a small smirk on the middle aged man's lips that was up to no good.

"Two of you boys will have to join the girls. So, Okinawa, Jounouchi, both of you; move it!"

"What!" A loud protest was heard from the blond teenager. "I don't want to dance with guys! I want the girls!" Giggles escaped once more from some females, thinking his uproar was amusing.

"You do as you're told. Now move it!"

"Unfair!" Jounouchi persisted. His last protest was responded with a glare from the coach, which cracked his determination and made him walk over to join the girls, though clearly angered. After that act the teacher turned to the rest of the class with a calmer expression on his face.

"I will give you all a number starting from 1 in both groups. Then you will have to find your partner with the same number from the other group. Any questions?" The teacher asked aloud, but everyone was quiet and stood still, not wanting to upset him like Jounouchi had.

"Thought so…" And then he started pointing at everyone giving them a number. Seto himself got the number 7, but was not so interested in finding his partner. The girl could find him herself. Why should he go through that kind of trouble?

Couples started to form slowly and the brunet was bored out of his mind, glancing at the clock on the wall every now and then, his peers' chitchat briefly being listened to.

"Alright! Number 7 for me, now who's the lucky guy?" A now cheerful blond spoke, eyeing his friends in hope he himself could be so lucky.

Seto's eyes widened as he heard that, not sure what to do as his rival received a "no" from everyone, systematically asking all the males in a descending order, starting from those he liked to those he didn't. When done, and with no result apparent, it appeared Jounouchi too understood what was happening as he stared in shock at Kaiba.

"Oh hell no!" He roared, walking up to the coach. "Coach! I want a new number!" The blonde demanded without any politeness in his tone. The middle aged man glared at his student in quiet response.

"What's wrong with your old one?"

"I don't like my partner."

"Too bad!" The teacher spat out, inflamed by his uproarious student.

"But he doesn't like me either!" The blond teenager wailed.

"Jounouchi…"

"Yeah?"

"Go away!"

This display of discontentment upset the CEO quite a bit, but he decided to push it away and to ignore his feelings as always. It was quite easy doing so as it was habit. Meanwhile Jounouchi slowly made his way over to him looking very out of place. Seto smirked at this, wanting the upper hand in this situation, and stood there patiently awaiting the other's arrival.

This class would definitely be interesting.

Jounouchi glared into Seto's eyes before standing by his side, fuming with anger. Kaiba was only amused, but wisely kept his mouth shut for now as the coach was instructing everyone on how to waltz. Not that he even cared how to do a stupid dance. Dancing was for girls and romantic people, which easily translated into; not him.

"Okay everyone, start to hold each other and dance when the music starts!" The coach bellowed out for everyone to hear.

The two teenage rivals turned to face one another, but both unwilling to take the first step. So they started to glare, as usual. Seto's gaze might make little children want to cry, but Jounouchi was far too experienced with it and thus the power of the glare was gone. And since Jounouchi was a kind person at heart, his glare made no one shiver either.

So they continued. That is until a few minutes after that the music started and Jounouchi had apparently grown impatient. Seto couldn't help but smirk at the shorter one's distress.

"Well!" Jounouchi said in a manner that told the other he better start doing something. Soon.

"Well what?" The CEO answered back to aggravate, knowing fully well what the other meant.

"Aren't you going to…you know…hold my hands or whatever?" Jounouchi asked in a voice that tried to convince them both he was not embarrassed by the situation. The brunet gave a simple shrug before talking.

"Why don't you do it?" He dared. Jounouchi only narrowed his eyes accordingly, obviously impatient.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the guy, and guys always take initiative at dancing!"

"So you're admitting I'm the superior one and that you will obey my every command?" Kaiba teased, offering a taunting smirk to belittle the other one.

He felt proud over himself, enjoying every minute of the verbal sparring and anticipating what would soon come. This game he played may come off as sadistic, wanting the other one's pain, but he felt alive doing so. Why, he did not know. It was always the same, Jounouchi would get mad and he himself would win. But there was a comfort in that too, in a weird way. It was only sometimes he felt guilty and that was when he had taken it too far.

"Asshole! I just don't want to touch you!" Jounouchi explained in anything but a calm manner.

"What makes you think I would want to touch a lowlife like **you**?" The CEO answered back with a voice containing a feeling of repugnance.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" Their teacher told while rushing over with an angry face, hating the fact that they would not obey his orders. "Dance!" He commanded, his brow creased.

Neither of the boys moved a muscle, Seto still with folded arms while Katsuya was clenching his fists.

"You two will dance if that is the last thing I will make anyone do!" And then he took one hand on Katsuya's back and the other one on Seto's and pushed them together, causing them to stand close enough to feel the each other's chest.

"If you don't do this, I will fail you both!" And with that warning he walked away to help other pairs.

They both stepped back a little as they saw the older man walk away. Jounouchi then sighed and ran his hand through his hair, bothered.

"What do you say about a truce? Just for now at least so we don't fail…?"

"Whatever." Kaiba said with a noncommital shrug, not even bothering to acknowledge Jounouchi. A profanity of some sort was about to escape Katsuya's mouth, but he stopped himself and regained his control and composure. Then he stretched out his left hand waiting for Kaiba to take it.

"I won't shake hands with you."

"It's not to shake, it's to dance. Now hold it so we can get this over with!" The blond teenager ordered impatiently.

And so Seto gave in, seeing no point in keeping away from what would happen shortly for he was no coward. So he too, slowly and carefully, stepped towards Jounouchi, accepting with his right hand. He glanced over to the other couples, watching where his other hand was supposed to go.

That answer came to be on Jounouchi's back. He lifted the left arm and pressed his hand a little bit over the curve of his partners back while feeling very nervous, though it didn't show. Before he knew it Jounouchi's free arm had started to support its weight on his shoulder.

It all became very intimate all too quickly for him, so he increased the distance between their bodies a bit more, keeping his eyes firmly on his shoes.

"So…um…going to dance anytime soon?" Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba who in turn looked back, noticing a hint of a blush on the blonde's cheeks. That was quickly dismissed as he thought it was all because of the closeness between the two, which he too felt was awkward.

Instead of answering with words, he started to move his feet while trying to remember how the dance steps went. Usually he made up an excuse whenever they would have dance on the schedule, but this time there had been no escaping.

"Aouch! Watch it Kaiba!" Jounouchi bellowed, jerking back after being stepped on by Seto two times in a row.

"Watch it yourself, you were in my way!"

"I was not in your way, you did the wrong move!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop being such a child."

"You're calling me a child? You can't even dance!"

"What does a child's mentality and dancing have anything to do together you imbecile!"

"Boys! What is the problem now!"

Once again, the angry teacher arrived at the scene. At least this time he found that the teenagers were holding each other like they were supposed to.

"Coach Inoue, Kaiba can't dance!" Jounouchi exclaimed with a grin, feeling superior to the brunet.

"Hn." Was all Kaiba offered.

The middle aged man made an irritated sigh, feeling extra cranky when it came to the two of them.

"That problem is easily fixed." He then ripped Jounouchi away from Kaiba's arms and held him himself.

"Watch the feet and nothing more now." Coach Inoue instructed, only being answered by a simple nod. Then he started to dance with Jounouchi to show how it was supposed to work.

Now Seto was not a stupid person, very far from it. He had no problem with learning, and if it would make his enemy shut up, he was willing to give it his full concentration. So he watched intensely, memorising every bit.

"Do you understand now?" Seto nodded.

"Good. Now let's see how you'll do."

The shorter teenager was back in his arms once more, but this time Seto felt more confident with it than before. His lips curved into a smirk and he bent down his head and whispered into Jounouchi's ears.

"When I am finished you won't even know what hit you." He predicted confidently.

And then he danced, doing everything he remembered that his coach showed him. It was not such a complicated routine after all, and it was easy to learn. He had had more difficult things to learn over his years for sure. This was a piece of cake.

"Excellent! Now don't start fighting again. Call if you need any help." And then the coach walked away once more, but this time more content.

Seto looked down in a mocking way with a visible smirk. He was only glared back.

"How do you do it?" Katsuya asked, agitation clear.

"Do what?"

"Being so damn good at everything all the time!"

He shrugged and continued to dance, leading Jounouchi wherever he wanted since he was in the role of a girl. That was certainly enjoyable.

"Did you only pretend to not being able to waltz before so you could show off or something?"

"No. Why would I do that?" Kaiba asked in an unbothered voice. Jounouchi also replied with a shrug, and looked down at his feet to see where he was going.

"It's just that you learned so quickly, that's all…"

"Jealous, are we?" Kaiba taunted. Jounouchi shot up his head and glared, angered by the question.

"Not everyone wants to be like you! Or is that too hard to understand?"

"Hardly."

They stopped speaking to each other, Jounouchi looking down while Seto looked up. The music was the only sound they concentrated on, and unfortunately none of them liked it.

It was hard for him to be nice and not shoot back with sarcastic comments on belittling someone with lower status that him. He had been trained not to be accepting of the "unworthy", they only existed to make him money and do everything he wanted them too. They were not supposed to have their own minds and thoughts. Maybe in another life…things could have been different. With him, his family…with everything. But wishing was useless, it never worked.

"So how's life?" He was awoken from his thoughts only to see two brown eyes staring up at him.

"What?"

"I asked you how's life. You know, good? Bad? In-between?"

Typical of the blond, making friendly small talk. He never could keep his mouth shut before either. Why would this be any difference?

"Bearable." The brunet replied. Jounouchi tilted his head, still not breaking the eye contact.

"Just that?"

Seto sighed. He never appreciated to talk about himself when it didn't concern the greater aspects of himself. Personal questions were taboo.

"No. It's amazing. I feel like skipping on clouds every morning."

Granted, the reply was somewhat rude, but the question seemed to pop up out of nowhere. And he didn't like surprises.

"Alright, you don't have to get cranky! Sheesh, lighten up!" The blond defended. The brunet chose to ignore him, but the brown eyes continued to stare at him.

"Well?" Jounouchi inquired.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me the same question? It's the polite thing to do."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'! Just ask the damn question!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Was the great reply.

Deciding to be agreeable due to the fact that he did not want to hear Jounouchi nag anymore, he gave in.

"Whatever." He put on a somewhat false happy tone to mock the other once more. Kindness was never his thing. "How's life, Jounouchi?"

Katsuya rolled his eyes at Seto's bothersome ways, but decided to answer anyhow.

"Beside from the fact that I still have to go to school, everything's pretty good."

"Oh, how amazing that must be." Once again Seto mocked him by being sarcastic.

"Yes, yes it is! But you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you? All you know is how the be a first class jerk!"

"Your point being?" Kaiba nonchalantly asked. Katsuya made a small shrug.

"Don't know. Maybe that you should just be happy."

"Well, thank you for your groundbreaking advice. I'll be sure to be in a pure bliss tomorrow."

"What the fuck is it going to take for you to be nice!" Katsuya roared. Seto appeared thoughtful as if concentrating real hard before replying.

"Plenty of tranquillizers, I am sure." He answered, unbothered by Jounouchi's mood changing so drastically. Katsuya blinked a few times, but then proceeded smiled and eventually start to chuckle quietly, making the CEO bewildered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed.

It felt good, having him in his arms, smiling. It felt even better knowing he caused that happiness, even if it was nothing of real humour or anything similar. He hated that he liked it, and tried to remain unmoved inside.

Seto was growing suspicious too. Just yesterday the two of them had met while he was accompanied by Arisu. That subject hadn't come up yet, which was odd since Jounouchi seemed so stubborn to let it go. Perhaps he was devising a plan? Should he be worried?

He looked down at Jounouchi, who currently keptg eye contact with someone else. Probably one of his friends. He still appeared happy, looking as innocent as can be. But he would not be deceived, he would watch him too. Two can play that game, and he always won. Especially over him.

Jounouchi looked up into his blue eyes, not concentrating on his friend anymore.

"I'm bored." He announnced. Seto frowned. What did he expect him to do? Offer him to play a game to stimulate his childish mind?

"And?"

"I was hoping you could entertain me." The blond teenager told. The frown deepened, and a glare was created. Katsuya seemed to ignore all of that.

"What makes you think I would even **want** to do that?"

"Because I get really annoying when I'm bored. And you don't want that do you?"

"Hn."

"Yeah, so I have something in mind we could do."

"We're dancing. Isn't that enough?"

"No. It's boring. I don't like to dance. I like to talk."

"So I have noticed…" Seto replied drawly.

"And I thought that we could talk!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like talking."

"You never do, so I don't care. Come on! It won't be that bad. We can talk about pointless stuff if you want."

"That makes it even more useless."

"Fine. Choose a subject yourself."

"I'd rather not."

"Then I pick one. And I choose to talk about you!"

"How unexpected…"

"Sooo, what does Seto Kaiba like to do?"

"To humiliate and ignore you."

"If that is all you like to do, then I feel very sorry for you."

"It's not."

"Then what else is there?"

"None of your business."

"Alright then." Jounouchi sighed, but still remained on the cheerful side. "Then what are your dislikes?"

"You."

"Wow. Quite obsessed with me, aren't you?" Katsuya teased. Seto glared, rolled his eyes and ignored him. Jounouchi's puny mind could believe whatever he wanted. It's not like he would ever figure out the truth.

"You're so stiff! Now, why is that?"

"Leave me at peace."

"Can't. You're holding too tightly for me to leave. So, where were we? Yeah, now I remember. Why are you such a stiff, joyless person?" The blond male proceeded, taunt in his voice as well as curiosity.

"Better than being loud and obnoxious like you."

"If anyone is obnoxious, it's you Kaiba!"

"Says the person who can't stop talking…!"

"I'm just bored, okay! I hate dancing."

"Me too. I would like nothing more than to ditch you and be at peace." Seto smirked down only to be met by a furious glare.

"The feeling is mutual! Bastard…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So what's your favourite colour?"

"Why can't you just stop talking!"

"Just come to realise that you can't get rid of me and answer the damn question! Like we've got better things to do anyway!"

"…"

"…"

"I don't have one."

"How can you not have a favourite colour?"

"Easy. I just don't."

"You're weird…"

"You're not so normal yourself."

"Does that make us unique or just weird?"

"Neither."

"Oh… So do you believe in anything?"

"Like a God?"

"Yeah. Or just anything really. Like destiny or soul mates or ghosts or whatever."

"Me."

"What?"

"I believe in me. I control my life, no one else. And I believe I have all the power I need."

"How about ghosts then? Or aliens?"

"That's merely made up stories from people with wild imagination."

"Maybe. Though sometimes I wonder if there are ghosts and if they watch us. Then I wonder if they watch me when I take a shower. I have to distract myself for a while before that feeling goes away… Because if I don't I can't shower for a while…"

"Trust me. No one, dead or alive, would want to see **you** shower."

"Why? How would **you** know that? Unless you've watched me shower of course." Katsuya retored with a grin while getting a certain look in his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Had he seen him peek? It had not been that obvious he made sure of that. Or had it been? Did he knew all along?

"Nah, just kidding you man."

Apparently not. Good.

"So do you believe in anything then?" He asked, remembering the last time he did not ask back. A nagging Jounouchi was an even more annoying Jounouchi. He could live without that.

"Ghosts, I think. But only sometimes. And I don't really believe in destiny either. But sometimes I think…well, that some things were just meant to be."

"…"

"Like me, starting to befriend Yuugi. That helped me a lot. It even got me money for my sisters eye operation. Now you can't just dismiss that as pure coincidence."

"Yes I can, and that is all it was."

"Yeah yeah, think that if you want. Like I care. I will still believe whatever I want."

"That you will."

"What's your favourite TV show then?"

"I don't watch it unless the news comes up."

"Damn your life is boring! Favourite band then?"

"Don't listen to music."

"Maybe you're an alien or something, coming here to earth with your boring ways and super intelligence, trying to take over Japan. You're doing a good job at it." Jounouchi said jokingly while smiling in the process.

"Maybe. Then I can have you all killed."

"What's wrong with world peace?" Jounouchi asked with his brow creased. Seto shrugged.

"It's overrated anyway."

"No more war is overrated?"

"Like that could ever happen."

"But still!"

"You shouldn't want the impossible. It's foolish."

"Says you."

A loud whistling and the stop of music interrupted them. They let go of each other to look at the coach. Katsuya was stretching his arms in the process since they had gone too stiff.

"Okay. Now, I decided to be kind to you all and let you all choose your own partner for the end of this class, since I know some of you had big problems with being paired up." He looked over at Kaiba and Jounouchi for a second, but turned away shortly after.

"What are you waiting for? Grab a new partner!"

Everyone started to gather together, friends and official couples forming pairs. Everyone except Katsuya and Seto that is. They stood seemingly outside of it all. Seto with folded arms, staring at the students while looking like a mix between bored and angry. Katsuya on the other hand stood beside him, glancing back and forth at the big group and Kaiba.

"So…who are you going to pick?"

"Hmpf. Like I care."

"You better hurry. All the good girls are getting picked." The blond teenager urged.

"Don't care."

"Really?"

"Yes. Shut up."

Jounouchi started to fidget a bit, making Seto's attention turn to him. Though the brunet did not say a word as he waited for the blond to speak.

"I…I can still be your partner. If you'd like." Jounouchi offered.

Seto raised an eyebrow questionly. This was truly weird. He offered to stay with him, instead of going to his friends? There must be a catch somewhere. He just knew it. What it was he did not yet know…

"Whatever." And he turned his head back to the group of people, observing as usual. Jounouchi nodded, not really sure what to take his reply as, and stayed put. Then a male acquaintance walked up to him.

"Hey Jou, you're a girl now, right?" He asked firsthand, making sure.

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" He answered in a playful tone and smiled.

"Uh-huh. Well anyway, wanna dance then?"

"Uhm…"

Seto had his full attention to the conversation beside him, wanting to hear his answer too. But he still had his head turned to the crowd and not to Jounouchi, even if he glanced at him through the corner of his eye. The day he would admit he had the slightest interest in him, he would have gone mad. And that day was not today.

Katsuya looked at his classmate and then at Seto, who wasn't looking back at him. Then he turned his gaze back at the guy in front of him with a smile and replied.

"Sorry. I'm taken."

Against his own will, Kaiba's heart skipped a beat when hearing those words and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Those words just sounded so right, so good, and absolutely perfect. His possessive side was surely getting happy hearing this, the blond had proclaimed himself as his own. This was an entirely satisfying experience. Despite that he could not stop cursing himself mentally for even appreciating it. Why was he so weak!

"Okay then. See you later, Jou."

"Bye." With that the other boy left, returning to the crowd. The blond gave a nod as a sign of saying goodbye, then turned to Seto while stepping a little closer.

"I guess it's just you and me then."

Seto turned his head to face him and smirked.

"I guess so."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Words: 4424  
Ooo, that's not so much. But at least we got plenty of JouKai interaction. Booyah for dances and short shorts!

Okay then, chapter 6 has entered the story. Why did I end this chapter here? Easy, it just seemed like a good ending place. Plus, it was already 10 pages on my Word document. Only me who notices the chapters are growing? Weird...

Now I am going to inform you all about my Internet situation. You see, there is a reason why updates never come regularly. And that is because I have to hide this. Yes, you heard me. My family would flip if they found out I am writing a love story between two guys. And I don't have a laptop. The only computer we have is in the livingroom, and people are here almost all the time. In the early morning it's my mother. In the evening and night it's my brother. And in between it's both of them.

And when I open a word document on the computer they got suspicious, since I never usually do that and school is out so I have no paper to write. I apologize for this. Honestly, I do. I want myself my very laptop so I can write freely as much as I want. But...good stuff never really happens anyway.

---  
Now I'd be grateful if you said what you thought of the chapter. So please leave a review -begs- :P Yeah, I have no dignity.


	7. Hunt your victim

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show, the characters or anything related to it. If I did, Seto would get more appearance, among other things.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, OOC-ness (extremly so in this chapter, especially on Setos behalf...oh you'll see.), swearing, bad writing, mean Seto etc.

**Note:** In this chapter Seto might come off as... very out-of-character. I apologize for that. Keep in mind that he has been in love with Jou over a month and is slipping in his "I-am-too-cold-for-you" behaviour. -fidgets nervously in chair-

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 7

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

Soon all students had a new partner and the music was once again turned back on, signalling for everyone to start to dance. And that they did, including Seto and Katsuya. But Seto couldn't help noticing one thing: a smile that was on Jous lips. 

"Why are you smiling so much?" He asked with a frown, since he didn't see anything to be particularly happy about. And smiling for nothing was just stupid, according to him anyway.

"I am not smiling much, it's just a little smile." Jou defended.

"Still, why are you smiling?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Why should I?"

"Oh I don't know. You're alive and well, you have all your limbs and body parts intact, you're rich and can afford a big fancy house and your grades are all good."

"That is merely normal to me."

"Perhaps you take some things for granted then. You never know when you might loose everything."

"Those are reasons for me to smile. Why are **you** smiling?"

He shrugged, and started looking elsewhere.

"Like I said before, my life is good. I just wanted to smile about that."

Seto stared at him for a moment, almost expecting something more but it never came. Deciding he shouldn't care about the blond he looked up from his face and enjoyed the silence.

"So what do you usually do after school?" Kaibas face fell and he groaned at the other ones consistent talking.

"Still bored! I pity those friends of yours for having to endure you all day long…"

Jou smiled at Setos annoyance.

"Nah, they're alright. They are used to it."

"Perhaps that is only what you think."

"No. They must be. Or they would have tried to kill me by now."

"Yes that is true…"

"So what do you do then?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"Ah…"

Seto narrowed his eyes, growing suspicious once more.

"What do you mean 'ah'"?

"That you either do the same monotonous routines everyday, or that you just hate what you do."

"…"

"Which is it?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Why not?"

"Seems to be a rather personal question, doesn't it? Maybe it is not even one of those options you mentioned."

"How can 'what do you do after school' be a personal question! What is it that you do? Watch porn movies?"

"Like I would need to stoop to your level."

"What makes you think **I** watch porn!"

"You and your male brunet friend talks about it quite loudly sometimes…"

Jou blushed, not having realised that people could hear what he and Honda discussed at times. He shyly looked up only to find Kaiba smirking at him.

"Oh stop it! Just because I watch it sometimes doesn't make you better than me!"

The smirk was still there, taunting him.

"Whatever you say." the brunet dismissed, obviously still gloating at his victory of embarrassing Jou.

"Let's talk about something else then!" Jou said cheerfully, making it very clear to Kaiba that he did not want to proceed in discussing his porn watching habits.

"Or we could just be quiet."

Jou thought about it for a while but came up with an answer quickly.

"No, that's boring."

"Talking with you isn't exactly the highlight of my day either." Perhaps that was a minor lie, but it was a necessary lie. Maybe if he kept telling himself he did not like Jou, his feelings would agree with his logical mind and everything would go back to normal. Though that seemed highly unlikely by now.

"Stop being so pissed all the time!"

"Why? Are you sad? Does the little boy want to cry?" Seto mocked.

"What are you implying Kaiba!"

"Too dumb to notice? Very well then, I will lay it out for you. You, my **dear** enemy, is one emotional and sensitive geek." Seto said as nonchalantly as he could, holding his head up high.

"I am not! What makes you think so? I'm as macho as can be!"

"Says the dancing girl…"

"Fuck you, Kaiba!" Jou spat out, face red from anger. Seto still remained calm and untouched by the whole conversation.

"See my point?"

"So what if I get a little worked up sometimes? At least I get my anger out instead of keeping it inside! That is unhealthy you know!"

"Your reactions are too emotional. That could be thought of as unhealthy too."

"You're not a shrink, you know nothing!"

"Are you questioning my intelligence, low-life!"

Jou cocked his head defiantly.

"Yeah, so what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"I can do more than you can imagine, but I would hardly waste all my assets on punishing you."

"Face it moneybags! You can't do shit."

Angered by Jous rebellious temper, Seto narrowed his eyes. Instead of giving empty threats, he jumped straight into action with a sneer. Before Katsuya could react Seto had him pinned down to the floor, stomach down, and his arms forcefully held on his back. In that quick process Jou had escaped a yelp before landing on his chest, making Kaiba feel even more proud of himself. The blond under him struggled to get loose, but to no avail. Of course this caused quite the commotion amongst the rest of the dancing pupils, and everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as they saw the brunet over the blond.

Ignoring the protests Jou made Seto leaned forward to the back of the other ones head and whispered.

"You're one masochistic idiot, you know that?" Then he released Jou and got up only to see the coach approach them both with a very furious expression on his face. Seto could care less about that however, and watched the blond get up on his feet instead. He was quite an enigma, that blond rival of his. He surely knows he can never defeat him, but he keeps trying with the same confidence as before. Why? Who knows. Perhaps he really is as stupid as he portray him to be.

"KAIBA!" Coach Inoue roared, making several students nervous. But it did not have the same effect on the brunet, as he lazily turned his head towards his teachers and asked "What?" in a raspish voice.

"Can't you two ever get along! You know it is against the school rules for you to inflict physical harm upon your fellow classmates! You can't do whatever you want! How would you like it if -" Somewhere around there the CEO tuned out the yelling man in front of him and fixated his eyes on another pair of eyes, a pair of familiar brown orbs. Jous eyes to be exact. And they looked back, appearing slightly amused. That was most likely because of the scolding he had to endure right now, but he ignored that fact at the given moment.

He could see his friends circling him, asking him if he was okay. Hmpf, like any major harm could have been caused by that little act. He hadn't even punched him and they acted as if his legs had been chopped off. Ridiculous how much they showed concern towards the blond.

Brown eyes continued to look back, and blue eyes continued to stare.

"Are you even listening to me!" Kaiba groaned inwardly as he released his gaze from Jou and looked down at his teacher.

"Listen old man, you're wasting your time. How about we just go on with your class and do what we came here to do."

"Fine. But you've got yourself a detention! Got it?" Ha, like he would even go. The principal is very understanding when it comes to him, and always let minor problems like these slide away to only be a forgotten memory.

"Yes."

"Good." The middle-aged man said with content, then turning to the rest of his pupils.

"What are you all looking at! This is a class, not a show! Continue to dance!" It took a few seconds, but everyone broke away from the scene and minded their own business. Jous friends however seemed too attached of him to let go. The same thing could be said about the coach.

"Now Jounouchi, we will all understand if you want to switch partner, or even leave class." Their teacher said with concern while Jous friends gave an occasional glare towards Seto. In return he folded his arms and glared back.

"Nah, I'm alright. Don't sweat it!" He said with a smile.

"You sure? I mean we can switch partners so you can take my place and dance with Yuugi if you'd like. I know how Kaiba can be a jerk to you." Anzu offered, with her hand on his shoulder. Jou smiled back.

"I told you, I am fine. Now go away and dance for Christs sake!" He exclaimed at his friends playfully, earning smiles from each of them. Coach Inoue deemed everything to be okay, and went away to help students. The gang slowly parted away from Jou, leaving him alone with Kaiba after quite some time.

The CEO walked up to his temporary dancing partner since he had been standing a few metres away, looking arrogant as usual. His hands were at his sides, unlike the blond, who had his arms folded.

"You're going to behave this time?" Jou said with an angry voice.

Seto snorted. "I'll try."

"Good enough…" Katsuya answered with a bored sigh and held out his hand, which was taken by Seto immediately. Right after their bodies were brushing against each other, swaying, but the eye contact was no longer there.

And that is how it continued on going. For a moment the CEO wondered if he had acted wrong when he pushed down Jou, because the shorter boy had been quiet for a remarkably long time. But he shouldn't care, couldn't care. Yet he did. Why did his emotions go so uncontrolled inside of him! When will they go away?

"You're angry…" Seto stated with a low, calm voice.

"No shit Sherlock." Jou muttered back.

"I don't see why."

Jou growled, still refusing to look at Kaiba.

"You fucking pinned me down. Should I be happy or something!" He muttered back, slightly louder this time.

"You brought that over yourself. I told you what I could do."

"You need anger management. It's not normal to just jump at someone totally unprovoked!"

"One; it was not unprovoked, and two; who told you I was ever normal?" Seto replied with a smirk, which went by unnoticed by Katsuya since he still insisted on looking at everyone else instead of his dancing partner.

"Still, you don't have to attack me!"

"You're overreacting."

Jou groaned and sighed. "Fine! Be that way you damn jerk."

"Be what way?"

"Being ignorant. At least you could have the decency to act like you are sorry instead of just putting the blame on **me**, the victim of all this!"

"Hmpf."

"For being such a genius you sure speak like a caveman a lot… You probably have your own grunting vocabulary, you bastard!"

"Do you want to end up on the ground again!"

"Fuck you, Kaiba! Stop your constant PMSing!"

"You should be glad you're not bleeding to death by now…"

"My God why do you hate me so damn much!" Katsuya shouted at him, finally turning to face him. The taller man knit his brow, surprised by the question. Why he was surprised he didn't know. After all, he consciously made it appear as if he detested him. Why was nothing making sense to him any longer!

"Hate is such a strong word." Seto answered in a calm voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Jou asked curiously while tilting his head a bit.

"Nothing. Now move your feet, you're slowing down."

A smile started to form on the shorter mans lips.

"Nothing? Really now?" The look in Katsuyas eyes and the smile on his lips was unnerving to Seto, who had absolutely no idea on how to interpret it. So he narrowed his eyes and glared, in hopes of making the other one nervous as well.

No such luck.

In fear, or rather in 'slight worry', of Jou starting to think he actually held a soft spot for him he looked away in hopes of ignoring this very subject. If he was lucky Jou would get mad and forget everything.

"I thought you liked to hate."

"Don't you come with an off-button?" Seto replied, trying to avert the blonds attention from the topic. Just as Jou was about to answer a loud whistle was heard, taking both boys attention.

"Class is over! Now get out of my sight!" The gym teacher exclaimed in a loud voice. The teenagers did as told and exited to the locker rooms. Seto Kaiba was no exception. He gladly walked away from the gym and into the locker room to get as far away as possible from Jou, who was too sneaky for his own good.

Luckily Jounouchi met with his friends, the male ones at least, and entered the men dressing room with them while chatting cheerfully. About what exactly he could not hear, and he didn't want to either. He was too busy to undress himself to care. After that task was done he quickly put a white towel around his waist and headed for the showers, ignoring everyone in his path. Since he was a man of privacy he was usually at the corner all alone, which was good enough for him. But that way he had a longer walk to the showers and that angered him a bit because he had to pass by people. But then again, all things that remained imperfect made him impatient, pissed off and annoyed. Some things he would just have to live with.

The room was filled with chatter and laughs, the air was starting to get humid since he got closer to the showers, and the ground was slightly wet. Must have been from previous students who had walked the same path… As a full conclusion of it all, everything was perfectly normal.

But normal also meant that people stayed away from him, and that would be proved not to be the case here.

"Kaiba." Damn…

Said person stopped his moving and turned his head to the source of sound, and that was a person named Katsuya. Seeing this the brunet frowned. Being harassed in the showers was not the idea of acceptable to him. Then again, he hadn't gotten as far as there yet, thanks to him.

"What now Jounouchi!"

The blond sighed at him welcome, and had his hands on his hips to support his dark red towel

"Nothing. I just thought I would be polite and greet you."

"Don't. I like my privacy." He stated coldly and re-started his walk that was so rudely interrupted, accompanied by the rude interruption.

Seto then came up with a brilliant idea, and he smirked inwardly at his genius.

Just as he was about to step inside the large shower room, Seto abruptly stopped and stared right in front of him with a shocked expression. A small gasp escaped his lips that was almost not audible. The shorter man by his side noticed this sudden reaction and was clearly alarmed by this strange behaviour. However he could not see what had scared the brunet as it only was a wall where the blue eyes were looking.

"Kaiba? What is it?" Jou asked nervously while staring back and forth between the CEO and the wall.

"Oh my God…it's horrible…" Seto whispered. Jou only got more uneasy and started to replicate Setos facial expression.

"W-what is it?"

"Look…" Kaiba said hauntingly while pointing at the same wall with his index finger.

"It's nothing there!"

"Yes it is. Look…"

"Stop playing around! You're freaking me out!"

"Oh no…Jou, you must run!" The CEO said dramatically.

"Why?" The blond asked while fidgeting uneasily.

"Otherwise the perverted shower ghosts will see you naked!"

Jou dropped his jaw and looked up at the CEO, who was now neither scared or shocked but smirking. It was clear that the shorter man was stunned and upset.

"I…I…You…I…." He stuttered out. The anger inside got the better of him.

"Bastard!" He finally blurted out to Seto, who was still very pleased with himself and watched his little victim struggle to go to a shower and try to take off his towel.

"What's the matter Jou? Scared of those ghosts?"

"Fuck you!" Jou hissed as he exited the shower room and went back to his friends. Kaiba found himself laughing his evil laugh as he removed the towel and went under the running water.

XxxX

He walked briskly through the hallway, pushing a few people out of the way for personal satisfaction. But it didn't cheer him up, no he was quite mad. Surprisingly he didn't know why. Or at least, he pretended he didn't know. For he could not regret making the blond angry, now could he? Things like that come as second-nature, why should he feel guilty over it? Why should he regret it?

The answer was simple. He shouldn't. And it wasn't his fault, really. Jou **chose** to expose that weakness. Obviously he was too stupid to realize he could very well use it against him, and that was what he did.

And he deserved it, didn't he? It's just outright idiotic to reveal something and only expect it will not be used as some twisted joke in the near future.

Such a naïve and stupid boy. He truly deserved it. No matter what that stinging pain in the heart said. That part of him was clearly insane and no one listens to that side anyway. His logic mind worked far too well to be replaced by some petty sentimental feelings.

Besides, he overreacted. Tremendously so as well. Who gets angry because one mentions ghosts will watch you shower? Honestly? Sick thoughts must be running through Jous mind to even come up with material like that.

And to run out of the shower! Because of that? Ha, it was enough to make him laugh. Actually, it did make him laugh at the time. And he would like nothing more than to feel like laughing at him for all eternity, but no. Everything was against him. Including himself. Which is highly ironic because he is the only person he can rely on.

Perhaps he needed to see a professional. With his mind slipping so much he wouldn't be surprised if he confessed his love with candy and flowers the very next month or so! And what is so special about candy anyhow? Kids eat it, old people eat it, and with absolutely no romantic undertone to it. And after you have done that you have holes in your teeth. What kind of sadistic way of showing your love is that? But then again, Jou would probably love to receive chocolate. Not that it makes the gesture any more normal of course. Just…bearable.

He opened the door to where his next class would be and walked inside. Fortunately no one else was there so he could fully enjoy the solitude with a good book. It had been quite some time since he had the last opportunity to read instead of working on the laptop.

Kaiba walked to his normal seat, gracefully as always and seated himself. He could hear people outside the door, their voices were muffled and unfamiliar, so he paid no attention to it. Instead he brought up his silver briefcase onto his desk and opened it. Inside was his trusty laptop, a lot of paperwork, school material, and last but not least, his book. How it all fitted inside was a subject he didn't want to know as long as it all worked.

The latest and current book he had been intrigued by was Shakespears well known Hamlet. The writing style fascinated him, but he already knew how it would all end so he was not as eager as usual to continue to read while wanting to know what would happen to the main characters.

Due to delay in reading he had barely gotten to read half of it, and being a man who believes time is money he could not want to finish the book any sooner. So he started to read, and skip certain paragraphs in hopes of just getting rid of it all.

But the thoughts, feelings and the irritating silence was all too distracting. Against his own will he had eventually read the same sentence around eight times, and it still didn't make any sort of sense. He sighed inwardly and let down his book inside his expensive briefcase only to rub his temples. He was **not** going to have another headache. He closed his eyes to relax and leaned forward in his chair while hiding his face behind his hands.

His feelings were all too much for him. They craved redemption, love, care, affection. Someone to hold him, caress his skin, whisper in his ear. It was not like him to be this way, created by a foreign place inside of him. That place has to be destroyed. But how does one kill a heart?

By ignoring what it craves? No, he was already doing so. By trying to destroy the one he has so deep feelings for? No, he was feeling guilty enough already, and that certainly wasn't the numbness he wanted to feel. By putting himself through endless of emotional heart ache? After all, that is what makes most people so uncaring. That is how he got to ignore the world to begin with.

But it would be foolish to expose himself to pain. He didn't want any more emotional torture. All his life had been filled with that.

Yet it had worked once before. Until Yuugi and his friends had come along that is. So maybe he just needed something else, another way out. He needed to get Jou out of his system. This could not go on! It was disgracing to be in love, and with him out of all people!

The classroom door opened, and he quickly glanced at his wristwatch. Apparently his next lesson would start in about five minutes. Slowly the room was filled with students, including a blond boy and his friends. They all chattered animatedly to each other, cracking jokes and doing wild hand gestures. Jou was also happily participating.

Then maybe he had forgotten about everything and Seto could finally get rid of the emotion called guilt. He was happy now, so why doesn't the regret go away? This was all too much…

Soon enough the English teacher walked in. She was in her mid-thirties, short black hair, black glasses and a brown, boring jacket with matching pants and shoes. Seto didn't like her much since she was a big pushover and didn't tell off her students if they interrupted class. At least she could speak the foreign language perfectly, otherwise she would be useless.

Swiftly enough, he placed his two textbooks onto his desk, searching for the place where they last left. Right after the English teacher started talking, even though some people were chattering in the back. It was obvious she had too little guts to tell them to be quiet.

"Good morning. Today we are going to practise our oral knowledge, and we will do so while going together, in pairs of two, and do a spontaneous dialogue where you have to order food. If you need help there are good pointers in the book on page 76. If you need further advice, just raise your hand and I will come and help." she said in a matter-of-fact tone, and then seated herself in her chair, waiting for people to start forming pairs.

He hated these kind of assignments. Like he would even need to practise on how to speak English, he knew it fluently after all his studying and business meetings in America. But the least likeable part would have to be the socializing. He did not appreciate finding a "partner", being alone was better.

However…today it could be a positive turning point.

He arrogantly rose up from his seat and started walking with locked eyes at his target at the other side of the room. He could practically feel the other students eyes on him. Luckily the room wasn't that long, so it didn't take more than three seconds to reach his destination.

Hands in his pockets and head held up high, he met the back of Jou, who was turned to Honda who sat beside him, and the gaping faces of the rest of his group.

"What? Do I have something on my shirt?" Jou asked, oblivious to who was behind him.

"Turn around." Honda said, eyes fixated on the cold ones that was staring down at his friend.

"Huh? What are - Kaiba!" Katsuya exclaimed when looking over his shoulder, and almost falling out of his seat in sheer surprise.

"Glad to have your attention." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"What do **you** want?" the blond teen asked with a glare, now fully turned to the standing brunet.

"This exercise, you and me."

"Wha-" More than that did not escape Jous mouth as Kaiba took a firm grip on his collar, turned around and walked back to his seat while dragging the blond with him. Of course, since Jou didn't want to be trailed on the ground, he had to oblige and walk along too.

"Let me go!" Jou hissed at his "kidnapper", who paid little attention to him, and pulled up a chair besides his instead.

"Sit." Seto ordered, pushing the blond down by his shoulders.

"Kaiba, I don't have time for your stunts. I am pairing up with Honda and -"

"He can be with Bakura, Yuugi with Anzu. Everything works out fine."

"But I don't want to-"

"Quiet." He ordered once more, and seated himself in chair afterwards, with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Just tell me what it is you want, you damn jerk!" Kaiba crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, appearing very calm in comparison to his companion.

"You are angry with me."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out Kaiba." the other man muttered.

"I think you are just being irrational over the whole thing."

"Excuse me!"

"In the shower. It was no more than a joke, you took it so seriously. Too seriously."

"If it had been a joke, I wouldn't be this mad at you. But you didn't mean it as a joke! You only did that because…Hell I don't even why! You're just too sadistic to understand!"

Jou was not cooperating. Seto sighed inwardly in frustration. He wanted to be free from guilt, and he always got what he wanted. Always. And he would make damn sure this would not be an exception.

"I demand you to stop being mad at me." Seto stated in a commanding tone. Jou blinked at him with disbelief plastered over his face.

"Come again?"

"I believe you heard me the first time."

"You can't be serious!" He exclaimed rather loudly. Seeing that Seto did not appear to be joking, he gaped.

"You're fucking serious!" He shook his head as if trying to grasp it. Once again the CEO did not say a word and only observed the other ones reactions.

"I know you suck with emotions, but what the hell! Kaiba, it doesn't work that way!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Oh…I don't know…maybe an **apology**!"

"I don't do those. What else?"

"I don't want anything else! Just say you're sorry dammit!"

"I don't apologize to anyone."

"Suit yourself." Jou said and looked at the front of the class instead at the brunet.

This was not working out the way he wanted it to. People always obeyed him, why does that nerd squad think they are any different! He wanted Jou to forgive him, as much as he hate to admit it. And just because he couldn't get it, he wanted it even more.

"If, and I mean **if**, I apologize, would you stop your irrational behaviour?"

"What irrational behaviour!"

"You are always overreacting to everything I do."

"And you are always trying to humiliate me. Why should I not get angry?"

"If you stopped being so overdramatic, maybe I would stop teasing you."

"Oh, so now it's all **my **fault, is that what you are saying!"

"Well, it's someone's fault!"

"Not mine, that I tell you. Kaiba, either apologize or leave me the hell alone." Jou said while looking into his eyes anticipation an answer.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I take back what I did. Happy now!" That was the best he could do. Saying the words 'I am sorry' would take a lot more. Yet Jous face softened.

"You bet!" Jou said with a big smile. "So, how about that English exercise, eh? I can be the waiter and you can make an order? How does that sound?" Stunned by the sunny exterior and the warm personality he displayed, Seto stared in confusion for a couple of seconds before answering.

"…Fine."

XxxX

He was fearing himself. This was not the man he had grown into. He had given in once more to Jou. And he certainly knew that it could not keep on going like this. From now on, he would ignore him. It could not be that hard, now could it? He had done it everyday before he got to know them, before that day in Yuugis grandfathers shop. It was not impossible, he could do it.

He would do it.

Satisfied by his own resolution to his problem he took his lunch bag and seated himself at an empty table. He had brought along his book, and started to read while carefully eating his sandwich.

"Hi Kaiba." He heard a very familiar voice say. He needn't look up to know who it was, and held his eyes at the current page in his book.

"Jounouchi…" Deciding it wouldn't hurt to look up, he did so. To his surprise the rest of his friends weren't with him, only Jou and a tray filled with food.

"What do you want?" Seto asked.

"Just wondering if I could sit with you." He replied with a smile. Taken aback by his request Kaiba found himself staring in confusion.

"Uh…Kaiba? Earth to Kaiba, come in." Jou said jokingly while waving his hand in front of him. Seto, being sceptical of it all, wondered if this was some sort of prank.

"Where are your friends?"

"Over there." Jou pointed at the middle of the room, and at the given table was the members of the group. "I told them I would see if I could eat with you today." Jou said and started to chuckle while scratching the back of his head. Seto said nothing.

"They don't think you'll let me though. They even made bets." He continued to chuckle out of nervousness and looked down at the silent brunet.

"Did they now?"

"Yeah, Anzu and Honda betted that you'll say no, and Bakura was the only one on my side actually…"

"How about Yuugi?" Seto asked with curiosity.

"Yuugi? Oh he didn't make any bet, he said it was rude to do so. But I think that's only because he wants to bet against me." Jou said, feeling out of place while standing with his tray awaiting a 'yes' or 'no'. A smirk grew onto the CEOs lips.

"Uh…so can I sit or what?"

Such a tough situation. On one hand, it wouldn't hurt if he allowed him to eat at the same table. But on the other; he was supposed to ignore him and stay away. But…he didn't want to.

"Let's make the shrimp lose." He said while gesturing towards the chair in front of him for Jou to sit. Katsuya happily sat down with a smile and put his tray on the table.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Words: 5290  
All my chapters **are** growing! My God, I just can't stop writing! Loving it all too much hehe.

Man, Jou and Seto were really out of it in this chapter, eh? I think so atleast. But I tried to keep as Kaiba-ish and Jou-ish as I could.

---  
Join the purple button cult!


	8. Watch your step

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning:** Bad writing, OOC-tendencies, bickering, swearing, shounen-ai (because no yaoi has happened...yet! Nyahahha)

**Note:** I have had writers block this week, which means what I write is boring and repetivive (more than usual anyway...). Therefor the quality of this chapter has been lowered. I apologize, but I could not think of any way to improve it. So I am currently very frustrated with myself. (Yes, I am a perfectionist and hate when I can't do things right.)

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 8

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

He could feel himself being watched by those brown eyes he had grown to love, as he continued to read and eat his sandwich. Accepting his offer to sit at the same table had been…weak. A part of him was not pleased with himself at all, hating the fact that he gave in. 

But there was another part, the hopeful side of him. It told him that maybe, just maybe, Katsuya also felt something alike to what he felt. Yet his cold, pessimistic side waved it away, saying it was all because the blond believed too much in friendship to even consider love in his life. Besides, Jou would probably blush all the time if he was with someone he had a crush on.

Seto looked up to confirm the blond wasn't blushing. And to his disappointment, he wasn't. Well, that was a temporary hope-killer. He snorted at his childish wishes and kept on reading in his book, hoping he could at least do something right.

"So what are you reading?" Jou asked, actually sounding interested as he ate the food on his plate as if it was his last meal. Seto answered by holding up the book so Jou could read the title himself instead of having to actually speak.

"Hamlet, eh? Is it any good?"

"Would I waste my time reading it if I detested it?"

"Yes, if you either had a book assignment, or forced yourself into finish reading it even if it sucked." Seto looked up and cocked an eyebrow. It was almost as if he knew him… No! It's not, he doesn't know anything. How could he even know how he was after their interactions? It was just common knowledge he always ended everything he started. Besides, it's only a stupid book. He was reading too much into the whole situation, hoping for signs of a returned love. How pathetic could he get?

Since he was too busy scoffing at himself in his mind he did not reply to Katsuya. He was going downhill, and quickly too. My, my, what will Mokuba say when he figures out his brother has lost his mind? Because that **has** to be answer to why he is acting like this, allowing that friendship-freak to come close.

"Why do you like to read?" Katsuya asked while looking curiously at the man in front of him. He was answered by a slightly confused expression.

"What makes you think I wouldn't enjoy reading?"

Jou made a small shrug. "I just didn't think you'd be that kind of type who cares about fictional people."

"Who said I do?"

"Then why are you reading?"

"It stimulates my mind, takes it off of things."

"Reality you mean?" Seto only looked bewildered at the blond, who smiled back.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Jou said in a assuring voice.

"You like to read too?" The brunet asked slightly surprised.

"No, no!" Katsuya righted the CEO as he laughed a friendly laugh. "I would get bored reading lots of pages in a row! No, I like to escape reality by watching movies."

"Seems like a highly unproductive habit…"

"I disagree. What is the difference between my movies and your books?" Seto snorted.

"Novels are more educational than your cheap movies could ever be."

"So? They are both telling a story, aren't they?"

"Yes, but those movies of yours tell it in such a blunt way. All emotions there always show, while in reality most substantial emotions are hidden deep inside. And that is what a book can expose properly whereas movies can not."

"Never knew how much you cared about emotions, Kaiba." Jou said smiling.

"Stop twisting my answer, I never said I cared about emotions!"

"I just read between the lines." Jou said while chuckling to himself, looking as if he anticipated Kaiba to join in.

"You don't get it? Books, read between the lines?" He tried to get a response, but the brunet only looked at him as if he was a moron.

"You have no sense of humour Kaiba!" The blond complained while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Oh well…nothing I can do about it." He kept on muttering as the CEO kept quiet.

"You got that right…" Seto answered in a muttering voice similar to the one Jou had spoken in. As he kept on reading his book Jou was surprisingly quiet, only eating his food in peace. That was, until his food was all eaten up… Then he started to look intensely at the man in front of him.

"Kaiba?"

"…"

"Kaiba?"

"…"

"Kaiba!" Jou bellowed, annoyed with being ignored.

"Hn?" The CEO managed to get out without losing his concentration on his book.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Take the damn food if you want, just shut up." He said as he turned the page.

"I don't want your stupid sandwich!"

"Then what?"

"I asked you a question, remember? I want an answer to it." Seto sighed irritated. He wanted to finish this book and get over with it.

"What was your question again?" The brunet slightly snarled, but Jou did not care.

"I asked why you aren't eating your "food", meaning that tiny sandwich." He commented while pointing at Setos lunch.

Seto glanced down at his sandwich, half eaten and small. It was his usual amount of lunch, he was never much of an eater like Jou. But the blond was extreme in that way.

"I am full."

"You barely touched it!"

"Just because you shove everything edible down your throat as fast as you can does not mean everyone else does." Seto stated matter-of-factly.

"You know you do look a little skinny…" Jou said thoughtfully.

"Don't even go there." He replied threatingly.

"Go where?" Jou asked as innocent as he could. Seto was not fooled and glared back at him, as he had done so many times before.

"Just sit there and be quiet." He ordered, not even bothering to look at Jou. His eyes were reading the current page in his book.

"What! You can't just tell me to shut up! I'll talk if I damn well want to!"

"Then don't talk about me."

"Fine!" Jou spat out and regained his calm. Now he only played with a napkin, trying to figure out a topic while the CEO kept on reading.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" The blond said with interest as he placed his plate aside and grabbed a magazine that had been beneath it. Seto suspiciously raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why on earth Jou was going around with girl magazines under his plates.

"Ah! Here!" He said with a smile after he had turned several pages, obviously searching for the one he had stopped at. Then he turned the magazine upside down so Kaiba could see. Setos eyes did not have to scan the page to see what it was about, the pictures of himself and his "girlfriend" Arisu were unnecessarily big. Those were the ones they had taken yesterday. Where Jous point with all this was however, that he did not know. So he looked up at him trying to get some questions answered without actually having to utter them. He was only met by a pair of expecting brown eyes that did not understand Seto was asking a question. Which all meant he had to speak out loud.

"Why are you showing me this?" He finally questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Hellooo! Look!" Katsuya said in a playful voice and pointed at one picture. In it was Seto, Arisu and… Jou.

"And under the picture it says "Seto Kaiba with girlfriend and friend." Can you believe it? I am famous!" So this is what it was all about. Katsuya had wanted his fifteen minutes of fame.

"I mean, soon people will track me down! And when they do, I am going to be even more famous!" The blond said with so much enthusiasm it intrigued the brunet. Of course he did not show it.

"You do realize that it will never happen?" The blond sighed at Kaibas negative outlook.

"Shut up Kaiba. Just let a guy dream a little." Jou muttered, staring at the picture he was in. It must have been taken at the end of their conversation, since Arisu looked relaxed. At first she had been intimidated by Jous presence, but felt more at ease when they were all introduced. Kaiba really didn't like her. Too clingy, too girly, too stuck-up. To put it gently she was too unbearable. He was glad she was away, wherever it was she had gone.

About that, he ought to get a file on her, study it and learn her birthday and so on. Just in case someone tries to catch him red-handed. He should call Koji now, during his lunch break, so when he is at work the file will probably be finished. After all, she is just a regular teenager. How much can there possibly be to know about her? But it is always good to be prepared.

But right now, he simply looked at Jou who seemed to be sulking. That boys mood swings were strange… However, Jou was still intriguing to watch. Very much so. And that is all he could ever do; watch. Never touch. It was stupid to even think about it. If it can never be, it shouldn't be thought of.

He looked intensely at the man in front of him. A blue school uniform was covering him, as well as Kaiba, but Jou had his jacket open and a white shirt under. With his hair that looked slightly uncombed he came off with a look that said he just got out of bed. They were so different… Did they have something in common at all? Similar interests? Anything? Probably not. Why did he fall in love with that friendship maniac in the first place!

Katsuya stifled a yawn with his hand as he seemed to be reading in the girl magazine he had brought with him. Seto on the other hand took a sip from his glas, filled with water, as he kept on reading. He had already read more than half the book, which he felt quite proud of. They both stayed that way for quite some time before Katsuya started to laugh. This caught the attention of the CEO and he curiously gazed over to the other teenager, wondering what was so funny. Jou did not notice this as he was too wrapped up in his reading, which meant Seto once more had to speak out his thought.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked in his normal emotionless voice. Jou raised his head and smiled.

"Man, either you get really weird when you're with your girl, or it's all lies. I don't really care either way, because it's hilarious to read!" Not waiting for a reply on what could be that entertaining to read, Seto snatched the paper out of Jous hands and attempted to read the article himself.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Katsuya objected, but Seto ignored it and shot him a glare instead to tell him to be quiet. That…did not work, as the blond instead leaned over the table and attempted to snatch it back.

"Get your own, Kaiba." Seeing as this were to be a fight, Seto did not give up and took the magazine in his hand and held it up high knowing the other teen would not be able to reach at that height. Still the blond did not give up, and leaned even closer over the lunch table, coming remarkably close to Setos face. This unnerved the CEO, but still kept a straight face.

"Just sit in your seat, you idiot! I am not stealing it permanently!"

"You know, there is such a wonderful word as 'please' in the vocabulary. You should use it sometimes…" Katsuya muttered back, still not giving up on getting back the latest issue of "Domino Teen". Realizing he couldn't reach up to Setos level, Katsuya growled.

"Dammit…" The blond then paused and rose up from his seat, only to walk over to where the brunet was. Why Jou didn't think of that before was unbeknownst to Seto, and he didn't really care either. All that mattered right now was to keep the stupid magazine, which equals winning. And that he would always do.

"Give it back!" Katsuya nearly shouted, but there wasn't any real hostility in it. Not like it used to be between them. This time…it was different. True, his brown eyes looked determined to also win, and seemed he wouldn't let this go. But Seto did not feel the certain air of bitter rivalry. It was more relaxed, more… dare he say it? Friendly. Yes, more friendly.

And it wasn't that bad.

"What is wrong with you! Sit down, or I'll make you!" Seto said as the shorter man approached his side, and his body responded by standing up. It was the only way he could get the magazine out of reach for Katsuya. He was, after all, taller than him.

"Shut up Kaiba, and give it back!"

"No! Go and sit down!"

"No!" The blond said and jumped right up, aiming for the item in the brunets hand, held up too high. Luckily, he managed to grab the tip of it and soon they both found themselves struggling to be the owner of the piece, each man holding a side of it and pulling with all their might. To the rest of the students in the lunchroom, this was quite a show, seeing as two teenage boys, who also both had a reputation for being tough, struggled over a girls magazine. No approach was made however, the situation did not look dangerous to them.

Realizing how this all must look, Seto came to his senses and quickly let go of his side of the issue and placed his hands in his pockets. Katsuya on the other hand almost fell backwards to the ground when the opposite force had been removed, but gained balance.

"Keep your cheap magazine, you fool. I don't want it." And then he nonchalantly sat down on his seat again, ignoring all the stares. Jou did as the brunet and claimed his seat once more. While Seto could easily go back to what he was doing before, Jou looked more out of place. It seemed he did not quite know what to do. Most likely it was because he had no food left and they did not converse, two things he normally did during lunch. But that was with his friends. And he wasn't with them now.

Remembering that he had to call Koji he abruptly shut his book and took his half eaten sandwich along with Hamlet and stood up, ready to go. Jou, awakened from whatever he was doing before, shot up his head at the other mans sudden movements.

"You're finished?" He asked. Kaiba only nodded, not feeling in the right mood to get a snappy come-back at Jou. That would delay the call to Koji. To his surprise, Jou also got up and followed him. Which was… strange. Abnormal. Weird. Only mention a few synonyms.

Not wanting to carry around that sandwich of his any longer he stopped by a trashcan and threw it in. As he did this, Jou also stopped in his tracks and patiently waited for him to get done. That too was peculiar. But he showed no trace of discomfort as he dropped his never-eaten lunch in the trashcan and started to go to the exit door. They walked together again in silence. Probably for the best. He had no idea what to say. That wasn't an insult, that is.

Then Jou slowly stopped in his tracks, which made the CEO also stop. Why, he didn't know. He looked back to see the blond go and leave his tray, and put his plate amongst the other used ones, so they could be washed. And all along he stood and watched. Waited.

He didn't want to leave without him.

When they were reunited once more their walk toward the exit door started once more. Seto glanced down from the corner of his eye. If he could just… touch him. His hair. His face. Anything at all.

He cursed himself in his mind. He knew he shouldn't think those things. The more he thought of them, the more he wanted it.

They reached the exit door and both stopped, as if thinking the same thing. If they did however, would remain a mystery.

"I have to make a business call."

"I have to go back to my friends." They both said at the same time. Jou flickered with his gaze, and Seto held his with no apparent problem. Seeing as no more words were going to be said, he walked away. This time, Katsuya did not follow.

"See you later." He could hear the blonds voice say. But he ignored it and kept on walking, heading for his locker so he could put away his book and get his cell phone.

XxxX

"Koji speaking." The voice on the other line said.

"It's me." Kaiba greeted.

"God day sir." The man said in respect. "What can I help you with?"

"Get me a complete file on your cousin. I want to have information stretching as from birthday to personal interests. I also want it done today."

"Sir, that can be a problem…" Koji answered meekly.

"How so?" Kaibas voice was strong, holding no sympathy.

"Well, I don't really know her that well…"

"She **is** your cousin isn't she?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I expect you to handle it." Koji sighed in defeat.

"Yes sir. I will have it done today."

"Good."

"Good bye -"

"One more thing Koji."

"Yes?"

"It better be accurate." Koji paused for a moment, but answered shortly.

"Of course." Seto hung up on his employee directly after and placed his phone back in his briefcase. The hallway had been empty, so there was no problem in phoning in such a public place. Most students were enjoying the weather outside anyway, seeing as how summer was coming up.

Soon he would graduate. Soon he would no longer go in this school.

It was his last year.

He sat down on the unoccupied bench, placing his briefcase at his feet and folded his arms, giving the impression he did not want to be disturbed.

His mind wandered. To his childhood, to Mokuba, to Kaiba Corp. And to Jou. He would lose him when they finished school. There wasn't much time any longer. Probably for the best. Graduation could not come fast enough. When he can no longer see Jounouchi his mind will probably forget all about him in time. If it all works out that is. So far his feelings were persistent.

He heard footsteps echo in hall, and he looked up from the floor. It was just a nobody. He couldn't place the person in his memory, so he didn't care and went back to stare at the floor. It was a good place to look at when your mind wanted to think.

What would he do when he graduated school? Stupid question really… He knew very well all his time then could go to working at his company.

It all seemed so dull. At least he could get more free time to spend with Mokuba. But the boy was growing up. Maybe he no longer wanted the company of his older brother. He had friends now. It was only natural to break free from his family and form a new life. Every other family goes through with that.

But they weren't like other families. They only had each other, and Mokuba would never leave him. He had to stop his irrational worrying.

He reached for his briefcase and placed it on his lap, taking out his laptop. If his mind wanted to think, it could think about something productive instead.

The rest of the lunch break was spent on work. And work alone.

XxxX

It was his last class for the day. Geography. A boring class, but what could you expect? He learned nothing new or of value anyhow. His books and pencil had been neatly placed on his desk, but those items were not paid any attention. He still had his eyes locked at the computer screen in front of him.

Class had not started yet, but he found nothing else to do so he came early. He had been productive today. Done a lot of work Maybe he could get over some things, after all.

A group of giggling girls entered the room, much to his dismay. If he remembered correctly, those were the popular ones in this school. The more reason to hate them. They were unworthy of praise, much like everyone else. No one actually **did** anything, they just existed. He on the other hand had been working hard since he was ten. It seemed unfair at times. Where normal people could go to bed after a long night, he had to stay up, worrying over work and stocks. If someone tried to pull a trick on his company and so on. He had too much to think of sometimes. Actually, it was most of the time. It was a wonder he hadn't collapsed yet. All he could do was wait for the day, if it would ever come.

More people joined in from outside the classroom to come in and chat with those girls. He hated when people talked when he worked. It was disrespectful. Not that people really cared about him anyway. Most students either hated or disliked him. After all, he was thought of as a stuck-up snob that thought everyone else was beneath him. They were right. He thought that. And no normal person would like someone who had no more respect to you than of a mosquito.

That did not mean he was treated badly. He was the king of the school. Few dared oppose him. But no one liked him.

For some reason, he felt absolutely fine with that right now.

He did not like them either. All was mutual.

His fingers stopped typing for a second as he heard a familiar laugh. There was no need to look up to know who it was from, but he did so anyway.

Jounouchi and Honda came in and laughed animatedly with Yuugi, Bakura and Anzu close behind. But he didn't see them. Only Jou.

Realizing what a stupid love-sick fool he had turned into he stepped out of his two seconds long gaze and returned to work on the laptop once more. Damned the fact that he lost his focus, just because he happened to laugh. Like that was unusual anyway. He was always happy.

"Hi Kaiba." Familiar words. They were starting to be a normal phrase lately. Seto only offered a quick glance up at the blond before he turned back and typed rhythmically.

"Working as always I see." Jounouchi stated and released his books on the desk next to Setos before slumping down in the chair that went with it.

"Who told you you're allowed to sit here?"

"I have said it before, and I'll say it again. It's a free country, Kaiba. I can sit wherever I want." He replied with a cocky smile.

"Go sit with your nerd squad and stop harassing me." Blue eyes were still looking at the screen, and his fingers never faltered on the keyboard.

"Well Kaiba, you looked so pathetic, sitting by yourself and all. I thought I would do you a favour and sit with you."

"You're saying that sitting with you would improve my image?" The CEO asked mockingly.

"At least you wouldn't look like a lonely computer nerd."

"As much as I appreciate your Samaritan ways -" he started off sarcastically. "I see no reason to why you should start to care now after all this time."

"I felt like it."

"And you always act on feeling?"

"Yes." He answered matter-of-factly. Seto scoffed.

"That is very unwise."

"At least it works for me."

"Your luck will dry out one day."

"And that day you may scold me all you want, Kaiba. But as long as it works, there is no reason to look down on it."

"Looking forward to that day."

"I can only imagine."

Their teacher entered, it was a short chubby man with thick glasses. Quite a sight if you're looking for a short laugh. But he was kind to his students and got along with most people, so no one ever bothered to make fun of him. Kaiba did not belong with those people, but saw no reason to go out of his way to ridicule him.

It looked like it would be a long lecture today, so Seto put away his trusted computer and started to take notes. Jounouchi did nothing of the sorts. Instead he had slumped down in his chair and rested his head against the desk and his arms placed around his head. It seemed like he would fall asleep soon. Seto frowned at his behaviour. How fast could he get tired anyway? A few minutes ago he was laughing. Now he looked like he might sleep for a week.

"- so now you see that the ozone layer is in the risk zone -"

Seto kicked the almost sleeping boys leg, resulting in Jou pulling up his head very abruptly.

"Huh?" He asked out loud, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"Is there something you wish to ask, Jounouchi?" The teacher asked.

"N-no, no. Don't mind me. At all." The blond waved off, and soon class was back to normal again.

"Did you have to do that?" Jou asked the brunet beside him quietly.

"Would you rather be caught sleeping?" He answered with a similar low voice.

"…No."

"There. Don't ask then." He smirked at the boy beside him, who was still slumped in his chair. He rested his head with one of his hand. Seto on the other hand sat up straight as always, and had both hands on the desk, like any other well mannered man.

It took a few minutes, but amazingly enough, Jou started to take notes, which was something new. But Seto got his attention back on track once more and took notes too, while trying to solve some problems for his company on the side.

After about three minutes a note was passed to his side very obviously and indiscrete. Seto glared at Katsuya, the sender of the note, but the blond looked elsewhere, appearing innocent. Reluctantly the CEO opened the small piece of paper and started to read.

Hello Kaiba. I'm bored. I bet you are too. Do you have any funny story to share?

Said person frowned when reading this. How bored could he get? Did he need attention or an activity all the time? So he simply tossed away the note, and only smirking when seeing the gaping Jou beside him. Soon enough the blond had ripped out a new piece of paper and started writing on it furiously. And surprisingly enough, a new note was placed onto Setos desk, which he decided to read. For his amusement only.

Kaiba you fucking bastard! I hate you!

The CEO rolled his eyes inwardly. If the shorter man hated him, he would surely not be this subtle about it. He would instead try and rip his head off, even if it was in the middle of class. Not that he would succeed, but that is still what he would have done. And with that conclusion Seto threw away the note down to the ground. The repeating of the previous gesture was also met with a slightly gaping Jou, who obviously could not understand class was not for entertaining purposes. That was why a new note had been sent to Kaiba.

Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now!

Seto turned his head arrogantly and looked into the other mans eyes, only to snort. Then, he figured, it might as well be fun to argue a little. Not too much though, he had been quite the trouble-maker today.

_Give me one good reason to why you think you can _he answered.

Receiving the reply seemed to amuse his love interest, and he enthusiastically started to write. The brunet chose to look at the teacher and appear as if he was paying attention, which he was not by the way.

_I knew I could get you to reply!_ Jou wrote back with a grin on his face. Seto snorted and threw the paper away, just to make it clear to Jou that he would do whatever he pleased. This time he did not gape, but threw his pencil at the CEOs face, hitting the brunets left cheek. Jou looked like he would start to laugh any second now.

And Seto got surprised, chocked and angry. Seeing as they were still in class, he decided to write a threatful note, with Jous pen too. The said pen was then broken in two pieces and handed back right after.

_You will pay dearly Jounouchi_ was what Katsuya got the pleasure to read. However he did not seem offended.

_Oh yeah? How?_

_To start with I can kick you ass_

_So that's your big master plan on how you will teach me a lesson?_

_Who said it was?_

_You, Einstein!_

_I did nothing of the sorts. I said I could start with that._

_And how will it end? _Katsuya replied with a cocky smile when giving the note. Seto only frowned.

_Who said it will ever end?_

_What? You're going to keep me locked up in your house or something!_

_That's a good idea…_

_Fuck off Kaiba…!_

_Why? You wanted this. And now you want me gone? Such a indecisive little boy…_

_I'm not a little boy! And I am not indecisive! You got rude, so why would I want to talk with you after that!_

_To refresh your memory; you threw a pencil at me!_

_So throw a god damn pencil at me to make it even then!_ Seto read the note and wondered if he was serious. His eyes looked over at the brown ones suspiciously, but was only met with sincerity. Deciding this was all a waste of time he put away the note and started to pay attention once more. He could hear a faint disappointed sigh beside him, but he chose to not care.

XxxX

"And with that we end today's lesson!" The geography teacher said to the relief of all the students, who were either paying attention or half-asleep. But after hearing those words everyone was wide-awake. Seto grabbed his items and efficiently put them inside his briefcase, while Katsuya strolled back to his group of friends. Realizing he could now pay back to the previous pencil-incident, Seto walked out of the room and lurked. Sure, it was not one of his smartest or well thought-out ideas, but what he would do would surely work fine just the way it was. Even if it is simple.

He casually leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for his victim to come out of the room. Luckily it did not take long before he could hear Jounouchis familiar voice, so he smirked to himself.

As soon as he had emerged from the classroom, a well placed leg hindered his walk and made him fall face first to the hard floor.

"AHHHH!"

The smirk grew stronger. Almost immediately Yuugi was bent down beside Jou, asking if he was alright. Honda appeared angered as well as Anzu, and Bakura tried to calm down both of them.

"Consider that my revenge." Seto said, firm eyes on Jou despite the figures in front of him, trying to make him feel guilty. The blond had already got up to his feet, Yuugi tugging on his arm, and looking back with a confident smile.

"Kaiba! Why did you do that? Jou has done nothing to you, and yet you are always after him!" Anzu defended, but was paid absolutely no attention to.

"What? No torture chamber in the mansion?" Jou asked jokingly. For some reason he seemed fine with the revenge acted upon him.

"I would rather have it this way than spend all my life listening to your rambling."

"That makes it two of us." Jou stated.

"Hn." And with that Seto turned around and walked away from the nerds and Katsuya, looking as emotionless as can be.

"Bye Kaiba!" Jou yelled after him.

"Hmpf."

XxxX

He typed on his computer, completely undisturbed in his office. Not a sound was heard beside the constant connections with the keyboard and Kaibas pale fingers. He had been there a few hours now, arriving after school had ended for the day. His primary concern was however the file on Arisu Ishikawa that Koji was supposed to give him. But he could wait a few more hours, if needed. That did not mean it would be appreciated however.

He was growing soft he feared, allowing so much time to Katsuya. That was never done otherwise. But then again, he had never been in love in all the other cases. Yet that shouldn't matter. Feelings are irrelevant. They cloud your judgement.

Slender fingers reached for the cup of coffee on the table once more, and drew it closer to his mouth. Caffeine was sometimes a true blessing. It allowed him time, and time was valuable. In the beginning the taste was much too bitter, but with time he learned to enjoy it instead of only drinking it because energy was needed.

A soft knock was heard from the other side of the door, asking for permission to enter.

"Yes?" Seto said loud enough so whoever it was could hear and come in. The door handle was pulled down and Koji stepped inside with a file in his hands. It must be finished then. Good.

"Sir, I have completed the report on Arisu."

"Is there any defects or left out information?" Seto questioned while continuing to type.

"Not that I am aware of. I got all I could."

"Good. Place it on the desk." His employee did as told.

"One more thing." Seto said in his normal voice.

"Yes?"

"Why did she have to leave town? Is there any great event that I, as a partner, should know of?"

"She is just gone with a few friends, camping I believe."

"Is this in the report?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may go now." Koji bowed slightly before stepping outside and carefully closing the door behind him.

A good thirty minutes later the CEO closed his laptop, packed it in his briefcase alongside with the new file, and headed home to study it. No reason to stick around when he had all material he needed. Might as well go back to the mansion to see Mokuba. That boy could perhaps also need to study the file, just in case. You never know when knowledge is needed. Even if this kind of knowledge was extremely uninteresting to him. Hopefully the girl would stay away long enough so he didn't have to see her soon.

* * *

_**To Be Continued... **_

Words: 5872  
My God, even with writers block I manage to write that much, even if it is a bunch of crap... Once again; I apologize.

If you are wondering; No, Arisu is not a character based on me or affilated with me or people I know of in any way. I am not that big on OC, but I couldn't find a good female from the show to be his fake girlfriend. And no; Seto and Arisu will not have any future romance. I hate her too. -gag-

But let's move on to a happier subject! And that is my lovely reviewers! I am so happy to have you all! If you look at the top of the page you can see that you all made it go over 100 reviews! I am so happy, I have no idea **why** I am happy over having a certain number of reviews, but that I still am!

-  
So, please **review** now! I want to know what you think I can improve, what I should avoid, stick to, start doing etc. Constructive critiscism is always appreciated!


	9. Dominate your feelings

**Disclaimer:** See previous disclaimer(s)

**Warning:** "Impure love" (boy loves another boy... sweet eh?), mushy Seto, overactive Katsuya, Mokuba! (nah just kidding. He ain't a warning.), bickering, swearing, OOC-tendencies are all over the place today too.

**Note:** I still have my stupid writers block, so this chapter came out sort of... fast paced. But it couldn't really get out any better (when it's done by me anyway) and..well... The chapter had to come out eventually.

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 9

**_by Growing Pain_**

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening when he arrived at his mansion. Though it was a lot brighter outside because of the shifting from spring to summer, it was still late. He suddenly wondered if Mokuba had eaten anything as he opened the main door leading into a dark, hollow hallway. It was almost dead quiet except for the faint sound of a TV in one room. Most likely in his little brothers habitation. 

He gently removed his expensive shoes and placed them at the floor before fully walking inside, intending to greet his brother. It had been a long day. He needed to see him. After all, he was all he lived for.

As he walked up the stairs the source of sound was getting even more audible, confirming his theory that it was indeed from the raven haired boys room.

Seto gently knocked on the door, signalling he would come in, before opening it. He never really waited for a reply to come in, he did as he pleased.

"Hi Seto!" His brother said with a smile. The brunet also made a small, soft smile grace his lips as he nodded back in acknowledgement.

"You're late." The shorter boy confirmed.

"I had to wait for a file Koji was preparing. I wish for you to read and study it too, after I am done with it of course." The CEO said matter-of-factly.

"What file?" He tilted his head innocently when asking the question. A teenager now, but he still kept his innocence, Kaiba mused. As long as he never turned out like him, all was fine.

"On Arisu Ishikawa." It took a few seconds for Mokuba to register who his brother was talking about before getting back into the conversation once more.

"Why do you have a file on her?"

"In case an outsider wants to expose the truth."

"Who would that be?"

"No one in particular. It's always good to be prepared Mokuba."

"Yes, yes I know." The younger boy waved off, having heard that sentence many times when growing up.

"So I guess you will give it to me tomorrow?" Mokuba asked his older brother.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"Have you eaten anything today?" Seto questioned.

"Yes."

"What, and how much?"

"Um…chicken and rice. And around two plates." Good, that was a normal amount of food for a growing boy.

"Have you done your homework?"

"Yes."

"Good." The tall CEO turned around, attempting to leave so he could start reading. But his brother had other plans.

"Seto…?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking back to his younger sibling.

"Have **you** eaten anything today?"

"Yes…" He stated, hoping Mokuba wouldn't dig in even more. Since when was his food habits so interesting anyway? He was the older one, he was the one who had to make sure Mokuba got all he needed. Not the other way around.

"What, and how much?" The younger one mimicked.

"Breakfast and lunch. Now I really need to -"

"You didn't answer my question, big brother. What, and how much?"

"I believe you were present this morning."

"So what did you have for lunch then?"

"A sandwich."

"And?"

"Nothing more." Despite how this all must come out to his younger sibling, he could not lie to him. He either avoided the truth or answered truthfully. Seto never lied to him.

"What! Big brother, you need to eat more!"

"Mokuba, there is no need to worry. I have simply not been hungry today and -" His younger brother shot up from his bed, took his brothers hand and started to lead him down the stairs to the kitchen. Seto had an idea of what his sibling tried to do.

"Seto I made enough food for both of us today. There are left-overs you can have." The black-haired teen announced with a smile as he forcefully made his brother take a seat in a chair while he put some rice and chicken in the microwave. The CEO tapped his fingers impatiently on the table instead of arguing back. Who was he to deny his younger brothers cooking? Maybe he would get sad and take it personally.

Approximately three minutes later a sound escaped from the microwave. Now his dinner seemed to be ready. Just to be sure, Mokuba poked the chicken to see if it was any warm. To his delight, it was and he proceeded with handing over the food. The brunet took it with a grunt, but started to eat it nevertheless.

"This was not necessary." The older one said after a few bites.

"I know. But I did it anyway." Smiling, as usual. He loved that smile. If someone made it go away, he would personally destroy whoever it was. Why he was so happy, he did not know. Maybe he just appreciated the smaller things that Seto himself seemed to take for granted. Whatever it was, he was more than satisfied to have Mokuba in a cheery mood, even if it **could** get on his nerves at times.

Eventually Seto finished his meal and put the plate in the dishwasher. His brother was still there, eyeing him.

"Did you like it?" His voice was hopeful, wanting appreciation.

"Yes, it was very good. You're getting better at this." Seto stated. His voice held little emotion, but it was enough for the shorter teen to smile widely.

"You really think so?"

"Would I lie?" The smile grew. Seto loved it.

"It's time to go to bed now."

"Can't we stay up a little bit longer? Please Seto?" As much as he wanted to give in to the pleading eyes in front of him, he had to think of Mokubas health firsthand. And as a growing boy he needed to sleep at regular hours.

"No. Go up and brush your teeth." A sigh escaped from the younger one.

"You're no fun!"

"And you're not brushing your teeth. Upstairs. Now."

"Fine. Good night Seto." Two small arms warped themselves around him in a comforting embrace. Seto could not hold back his smile. He lived for him.

"Good night Mokuba." Low voice, but affectionate. The arms let go. The smile faded too, but the happiness inside didn't.

XxxX

It was Wednesday. Nothing in school had changed. His schedule was still the same, all the students still got on his nerves, and people still gave him feared glances when he came too close.

All but one thing was normal.

And that was the person sitting next to him. For some reason or another, Jounouchi had decided they should sit together in all the classes today. He hadn't voiced this decision to Kaiba, but the CEO figured that must be thing since the blond had been by his side through all the three first classes. If this persistent behaviour would last through the whole day however, was still a mystery.

Currently the blond was doodling in his math book instead of actually solving any of the problems. Kaiba on the other hand was already finished, and bored too. This was something his love interest seemed to notice.

"Already done?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Mhm…"

"…"

"…"

"Soooo…" The blond started to scratch the back of his head, probably feeling out of place. He could not deny that. It certainly was a peculiar situation.

"Spent any time with your girlfriend yesterday?"

"No."

"Really? Why not?"

"She is not here."

"Huh? What do you mean? Where is she then?"

"Out camping." Good thing he memorized the entire file yesterday evening.

"Camping? So soon to graduation?"

"Yes."

"Weird."

"…"

"…"

"So what did you do then?" Seto turned to Katsuya and glared.

"…"

"Well?"

"Why can't you keep quiet? It's in the middle of the class. Have you no perception on when it is and isn't appropriate to talk?" The shorter teen started to growl.

"Look Kaiba, I don't know what your problem is, but either tell someone about it so you stop being so damn pissed all the time, or just get over it!"

"Jounouchi? Care to explain to the rest of the class what you so loud-mouthly are talking about?" A strict voice asked. It was clear that the math teacher was annoyed with his student.

"Uh… N-nothing."

"Then you don't mind detention then?"

"What! But -"

"But what, Jounouchi?"

"It wasn't his fault." Kaiba declared. And for obvious reason, the whole class was in sheer chock. Oh how easily amused people seem to be. It's always fun to do the unexpected.

"Come again?" The teacher asked, wondering if he had heard wrong or not.

"I provoked him to a point he could not take it anymore. If you want to give out a detention, you have the wrong man." He showed his smirk arrogantly. A detention could be thrown away by the principal easily for him. And he had never really liked that teacher anyway. He was always after Jou, even if he did deserve it most of the time.

"Fine then Kaiba. You have been given a detention." His excuse to take the hit was lame, but no one could argue with him. They all cowered in fear. Scared idiots…

"Wonderful." He kept his cold eyes locked at the teacher with a taunting smirk until everyone started to mind their own business. Then he went back to his emotionless attitude and started writing a few solutions to business problems. Beside him he heard Katsuya clear his throat.

"Um…thank you." Came the hesitant gratitude from the blond. Since he did not get a reply he kept on going.

"You didn't really have to do it, you know…"

"His voice was annoying me. I wanted him to shut up and feel embarrassed. Nothing more."

"Oh…"

"Don't read into anything, it would be a waste of time."

"If you say so…"

Katsuya bit his lip and Seto continued writing. Why had he done that? Stupid hormones, clouding his judgement! It would all be much more easier if Jou actually resented, disliked or even hated him. But no, he decided to just, out of the blue, befriend him instead. Probably already knowing how he felt about him. Such a teasing idiot.

He clenched his jaw. No, he admitted with a sigh, Jou did not know. He had to stop making up irrational scenarios. It was already enough that he was in love with him. Things didn't need to get worse.

"Kaiba I -"

"Shut up."

"Huh?"  
"Stay away from me."

"But -"

"Did you not hear me!"

"Fine! Fucking asshole…!" Katsuya muttered.

Good. He disliked him now. So he would most likely stay away from him too for the rest of the day. That was at least what his rational side was hoping for.

His other side, the weak side, wanted to go as far as embracing the other and drag him out of school, home to his mansion. But that would classify as kidnapping, he mused, mocking his own self.

And for the rest of class, neither Katsuya nor Seto spoke to one another. With the exception of an occasional glare or incoherent muttering from the blond.

The CEO didn't like it. Not one bit. But what could he do? What should he do?

He **should** keep quiet, ignore and forget about him. Problem was he didn't want to do any of those things. This was a bad day indeed.

XxxX

Fourth class, last period before lunch. The desk beside him… was empty. He had left him. Now he was amongst his group of friends, slouched down on his seat next to Honda.

Why did Katsuya have to be so sensitive anyway?

Seto was angry. With himself, with Jou, with that empty desk, with school and with pretty much everything at the moment. So he found himself glaring at the people around him, and at the teacher, who he had no idea what on earth he was giving a lecture about. He didn't care.

All that occupied his mind was Jounouchi. He wanted him back… even if he didn't really have him to begin with.

True, he had pushed him away by telling him off, but it was a mistake. Not that he would ever admit doing one.

He needed to think over this… **Really** think.

A sound of a chair moving over the floor was heard, attracting all the students attention. The tall, pale figure of the CEO had rose up from his seat, briefcase in hand, ready to leave.

"If you excuse me, but I have to go." And with no further adieu he led himself out of the room, closing the door behind him. If anyone wanted to question him, he could always get away with saying he had an important business meeting.

He stopped a few metres outside the door. Where would he go? Home? Work? A restaurant? If Mokuba saw that he was home when he arrived he would get suspicious, knowing that he didn't have any meetings scheduled this week. And to be frank, he had no intentions of letting his younger brother find out about his sexuality and his inescapable love, all in one day.

So… where should he think?

The door behind him creaked open, making the CEO wake up from his contemplating and turn around. And what he saw was no one other than Jounouchi. Why he had come here, he didn't know. Was it after him, or did he have to visit the restroom? And why did Jounouchi keep staring at him? Not that he wasn't staring back of course. That could probably explain it…

No one said anything, and it was eerily quiet between them. Though they held a firm eye contact with each other. Both looked troubled with the current situation but did not do anything about it. Eventually Seto had had enough.

"This is pointless…" Seto muttered. "If you have anything to say, say it now."

"…Why did you leave?" Katsuya asked in a firm voice and with curious eyes.

"Why did you?"

"Because I wanted to know why you left…" A small smile appeared on the blonds lips. "Plus I kind of have to go to the bathroom." Seto rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Well, no one is stopping you." He said harshly before walking away, brushing past Katsuya.

"Wait." His voice was low, coming out as a whisper almost. But he heard him perfectly clear. Jou had grabbed his wrist in the process, forcing him to stop. And there the CEO stood, one hand holding his briefcase, and the other pulled slightly backwards, held by Jounouchi. He should roar at him for touching him, but he couldn't. Couldn't even turn around to face him. What if he cracked?

"Let me go."

"But then you'll leave."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. I still don't know why you want to leave."

"My company needs me."

"Liar."

"How would you know?"

"You looked troubled through the whole class. Something is bothering you."

"No."

"You can't fool me."

"…"

"…"

"Let me go, or I'll make you…" His wrist was free again and he gracefully placed his hand in his pocket. The air was heavy to breathe, it seemed to take a lot of his concentration to even stand up.

"…You're weird…" Katsuya said after a moment of silence.

"I believe you have already stated that once…" Seto answered, remembering when they danced. Though he tried to shake those memories out of his head. It had just been yesterday, why was he looking back at it after such a short period of time?

"I needed to say it again."

"Hn."

"So why are you leaving, in the middle of class?" His arms hung loosely by his sides as his brown eyes faced the back of the brunet.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"It's in my nature to be curious."

"How good for you." Cold sarcasm dripped over his words. He was never the one to be warm anyway.

"Why did you take the blame in math?"

"I already told you why. Not that it makes any difference. If you don't get back to your class now, you'll probably get a detention anyhow…"

"I told him I had go to the bathroom."

"But you're not there. Such a revelation. The saint Jounouchi can lie." Seto said sarcastically with a smirk.

"And the asshole Kaiba can still be a prick." Katsuya muttered back with folded arms. Seto glanced at his watch. It was a little over twelve.

"Well, I have other places to be." And with that excuse he walked away from Katsuya. Where he would go, he didn't know. Maybe a library, those are known to be quiet. Or the park. After all, most people would either be at work or school. It wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air.

"I can come with you!" An enthusiastic Jounouchi said after him, just catching up.

Was this some sort of sign? Not that he believed in signs or supernatural but… Why was he so persistent? Was he like this to everyone who he wanted to be friends with? In that case, he should really re-think his strategy, because being constantly around a future acquaintance could really irritate most people.

"No, you may not."

Though being rejected, Katsuya still walked alongside with Seto, hands in his unzipped jacket while looking carefree.

"So where are we going?"

"There is no we. Only you and I. Where **I** go is none of your business."

"Hmm… I'm hungry." The blond voiced after hearing a growl from his stomach. Seto sighed.

"Then go and eat!" Katsuya smiled.

"Good idea, Kaiba! We'll go and have lunch!"

And with that said the shorter man dragged the taller one off to the school cafeteria, holding Kaibas hand tightly in assurance of that he could not escape. It did not happen peacefully however, as Kaiba continued to threaten to sue him for assault. The food-driven teen paid no attention to that and let his stomach guide him.

Now, to be fair to Jounouchi, he was no kidnapper. After all, if Kaiba **really** wanted to break lose from his clutching hand, he was very capable of doing so. Love just makes you do uncharacteristically things, as Kaiba continued to learn.

"You brought your own lunch, right?"

"Hmpf!" Seto uttered as he made futile attempts to shake away Jous hand, pretending very well that he did not like this act one bit. Luckily only a few students were out of class at that point in time, so they went by unnoticed. Otherwise he would have escaped from the blond-haired mans hand long ago. Image is important.

"And that means…?"

"Yes. Now let me go!"

"Nu-uh. Not until I know you won't run away."

"I am a free person. I am allowed to leave if I want."

"Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Katsuya said absentminded as he led the brunet to a table and, after some forceful persuasion, made him sit on a chair. Quite an accomplishment.

"Okay, I am going to buy some food now. Don't run away, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll kick your ass."

"I think we both know you are unable to do so." Seto stated with a smirk.

"Then I will…uh…I'll sing! Yes! I will sing a love song in front of the whole school, claiming you were my gay lover that left me!" Jou declared with a grin. Kaiba suppressed an urge to blink.

"I believe that will only cause humiliation to yourself."

"Everyone wants gossip Kaiba, whether it's true or not." He stated knowingly. "You of all people should know that. So stay here, and I won't sing." Then he abruptly left in a hurried manner to get in line to buy some food.

What did he mean by 'you should know that'? Did this mean… he knew about Arisu? Or does he only believe that he does? Why did the blond had to cause so many troubles!

Deciding it was better to sit and eat with Katsuya than being chased by him while he is singing crazy love songs, he opened his briefcase and took out his lunch. Today Mokuba had made it for him, seeing as how much he liked his other food. So instead of his usual sandwich, he got three pancakes, one steak with potatoes and a cupcake as desert. The cupcake was bought of course, since the younger sibling had no time to make some that morning.

How the CEO was going to get all that down his throat was a problem. He would feel bad if he just threw it away or something similar.

"Whoa, that's a lot of food!" Jounouchi stated when he returned with a plate full of today's dinner.

"What happened? You hired some chef to cook for you or something?"

"No."

"Then why all this food?" Katsuya asked once more.

"I thought you wanted me to have more food after yesterdays conversation." Seto said, trying to get out of the subject.

"What? You brought more food because of me?"

"What? No! Mokuba made this for me, you idiot!"

"Aha… Well, who cares. I want to eat!" And with those wise words, he dug into his pile of food, enjoying every minute. Seto watched with a appalled face at the blonds non-existent table-manners.

"Would you actually close your mouth and chew instead of just throwing it all inside your big black hole!"

"Geez, sorry!" He answered with a glare, but reluctantly slowing down on the food intake. Now Kaiba could fully concentrate on his own eating. He started slowly with the pancakes, thinking that they are, after all, smaller. When he had finished his third, with quite a full stomach, Jou was already finished.

"Man that was gooood!" He said contently while rubbing his belly, smiling at the same time.

"You want more?" Kaiba asked, hopeful.

"I guess some more could go down. Why do you ask?" His blond eyebrow was raised, questioning.

"Here." Seto pushed forward his lunch to Jou, who looked even more bewildered.

"What?"

"Eat it."

"Why? Did you poison it or something!" The blond looked alarmed, but Seto glared at his accusations.

"I don't carry around poison in my jacket, you idiot!"

"Then why do you want me to eat it?"

"Because the food shouldn't go to waste!"

"…Those are the truest words you have ever spoken Kaiba." He said with a smile.

"Just eat it." The CEO said with a sigh.

"Will do!" And Katsuya happily started to ravish the offered food. Seto took this time to think what he should do.

Option number one was that he could stay, and eat with Katsuya, enjoying his company. Number two was that he could leave school, and Katsuya, right now and not look back. Number three, he only left Katsuya but still stayed in school.

A hard decision, since they all had good points to them. Should he trust his heart, as Yuugi so often teached?

Blue eyes glanced up at the blond, trying to find an answer appear out of nowhere. Katsuya had no idea of what was going on and only kept his attention at the food. The CEO snorted at himself.

Of course he should leave him, he had no reason to stay. Love is never a good reason. Never. But he would only follow. The shorter teen had proven on many occasions that he was stubborn too. So if he were to think it over rationally, Katsuya ran after him when he just left. But, if he were to tell him not to follow, before he actually got up and walked, he would probably respect his wishes. Because, for some strange reason, he was almost sure that would be the given respond.

"Jounouchi…" Calm voice and firm eyes tried to get the eating teens attention, and it succeeded. Brown eyes, so absolutely marvellous that Kaiba could stare into them for eternity without falling asleep, looked back with interest.

"You want to complain about my table manners again?" He asked with a grin. Why he would look so happy over that, the CEO had no idea.

"No, I wished to tell you that I will leave you now." His sentence was met by repeated blinks.

"Huh? Why?"

"I need to be alone."

"…Are you leaving school now?"

"No."

"I… I could come with you. If you want." He tried to hide it, but Seto could easily see Jounouchi seemed a bit tense. Can the guy not live without making friends with everyone?

"Preferably not."

"Oh…"

"So…" Kaiba stood up and took his briefcase in his hand, keeping the eye contact. "I suppose I will see you later in class. Goodbye." He turned his heel and walked away, as he had done so many times before. And he didn't look back, because he never used to either. But this time… Katsuya did not say good bye.

Maybe he had hurt him. Maybe he should go back. Maybe… he would lose him. But that would be a good thing, right? Of course, if Jou went back to his friends and told them some sort of sob story, they would all be after him. And then, there would be no end to all those friendship speeches, which all seemed to give each member of that nerd squad a kick every time they preached. Why they got a rush of adrenaline because of that, he did not know. And he really didn't want to either.

But he could live with the fact that they all wanted him to change, degrading his personality and complimenting theirs instead. The question was, could he live without Jounouchi?

His hands guided themselves subconsciously to his locket and opened it. Blue eyes looked down on the old, somewhat faded, picture. He had Mokuba, and would always be by his side. With him, he needed no other.

So yes, whether he liked it or not, he could and would live without Jounouchi in his life. He had to.

It's nothing that is open for discussion. He had had his little fun, imagining what it would be like to be near Jounouchi, but it had to end now. It had to. God knows what he might do if he spends more time with him. He made him weak, as pathetic as it sounds. And he was never that keen on weakness to begin with. So why couldn't he just hate him for it? Why did all seem good once he saw him smiling?

Love is a sickness. And he needed a cure. Badly. But how to end these feelings is a later problem. Right now, he simply needed to stay away from him. Self-control had always been a forte of his. He never really lost it before. Now imperfection was with him wherever he went. He could do better than that. Much better.

He raised his arm and looked at his watch. It was an expensive watch, nothing low would ever be allowed to come near him. How ironic, since all he craved was a poor man with no riches in his life.

He really had to stop thinking about him, he yelled at himself in his mind. Instead he should focus on the time. And right now, it was almost one o'clock. That meant their official lunchtime had started.

Suddenly he stopped in the hall, and looked out through the window. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and some students were eating outside, laughing. Mokuba liked it when it was warm outside, he remembered while smiling inwardly. Perhaps Katsuya enjoyed that kind of weather too…?

Already too tired to correct himself that he should not think about Jou, he started to muse instead. For some reason, he was picturing the two of them, walking on the asphalt together. Perhaps even holding hands. Not in a public place of course. But sometimes they could do that. And when a certain amount of time had passed in their relationship, the three of them; he, Jou and Mokuba, could all live together in the mansion. Then he would never have to worry about them. Both of them could smile, and he could watch, perfectly content with not joining in on the lip curving.

Grey clouds floated in front of the sun, blocking the light. A huge shadow was cast over the entire school yard. It didn't look inviting to go outside anymore. Nothing lasts forever, especially not good weather.

His thoughts did not differ. He still wanted to go out there, with him. Only him. But he could never have him, not like that. Dreaming was unhealthy, because it gave hope of something that would never be.

The display of the outside was not in his view any longer, as he had turned around and walked away, hoping he could do the same to his dreams as well.

XxxX

He sat alone in his chair, per usual, working before class. The difference this time was that he actually didn't use his laptop, but read through some papers instead, scrutinizing them carefully.

But all the concentration went away as always as soon as he heard that voice. For some reason his mind could block away all other sound, all but his voice.

Their eyes met and time stood still, as cliché as it sounds. But that was how it felt. That, and agonizing. Nothing else seemed to matter, and all things around them froze.

Jounouchi had stopped his tracks at the door, looking into his blue eyes. It seemed he wanted an answer, to know what he should do.

Most of all he wanted to order him to sit beside him and drag him home afterwards. Stupid, unrealistic dream. Fantasizing is for little children. It was still tempting though…

Remembering he had to push him away, Seto turned his stare to a glare, placing a frown on his face, snorting rudely. That made his love interest glare back, offended, and direct his walk over to his usual seat amongst his friends instead.

He was in control again, Seto acknowledged. Finally.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Words: 4971  
Aw man, I am writing less now. I blame the writers block. Plus that seemed to be a good place to stop too.

Seto is making progress, eh? I mean this is the first chapter he actually allowed himself to fantasize about Katsuya. But on the other hand he pushed him away. Poor Jounouchi, he came too close.

Sorry if you aren't satisfied with this chapter. Please tell me how I can improve then


	10. Break your chains

**Disclaimer:** Would the JouKai couple still be unoffical if I was in charge? Honestly!

**Warning:** Seto is gay -hears gasps from random yaoi haters-, bad writing, continued emotional torture on the behalf of our favourite CEO, a moody Jounouchi, bad words, OOC tendencies and cliché meetings.

**Note:** I think you readers might enjoy this chapter, as Seto decided to approach his problem differently. And just so you all know, in this story Jounouchi will not, I repeat, he will not be abused emotionally, sexually or anything at all by his father. Just in case you all wanted Seto to save him or some other similar thing. (It's Seto who needs to be saved here actually... ack, poor thing.)

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 10

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

It was the break before the last period. For some reason he could not have wished more than he already had to go home, Jounouchis looks made him feel uneasy. Guilty. But he had stood his ground so far, and he would continue. They could be enemies again. Those are much easier to have. He knows how to deal with **those** properly. 

Love was another thing. Or was it just a crush? He did not know… He had no experience in that matter. When most people started to experience their first crushes he looked after Mokuba. And later he studied to endless hours.

Was he free now? From the chains of his past? Was that why he had fallen in love now?

That could not be. He still felt the same resentment every time he thought of Gozaburo, the same pain every time he remembered Mokuba crying, not wanting to be at the orphanage any longer.

Inner demons… that's what people call it. Not an appropriate phrase according to him. After all, it gave the impression that it was someone inside, controlling what you think about, blaming the pain on others. We all know that's a lie. The past is the past, nothing more. Yet there were times he just couldn't let it go. He was always analysing what he could do different, why he had acted wrong sometimes, why he couldn't keep that smile on Mokubas lips late at nights when nightmares plagued his brother…

He slowly blinked once, fading away from his memories and awakening, sitting on the same bench he had sat down at five minutes ago. But he didn't just wake up by himself. Someone else was there.

It was Yuugi standing in front of him.

"Hello Kaiba." What did he want? Kaiba looked around, but couldn't see the rest of the midgets' gang. His blue eyes looked down on the purple ones instead. They were abnormally big. It looked ridiculous.

"What now?" A deep sigh, giving the impression he was forced to do a tedious activity for the next few hours.

"Um… There is something I want to talk to you about…" Yuugi started off, seemingly uneasy. Seto scoffed mentally. Well, the shrimp should very well fear to talk to him. But… it was probably something else bothering him.

"But I don't want it to come out the wrong way." Yuugi continued, looking up at the brunet with big, soft eyes. He hated those eyes.

"You're wasting my time." The CEO stated. Little emotion could be traced in it, the same with his face. He acted stone-cold now.

"I have noticed that you and Jounouchi have spent a lot of time together lately…" Still a little nervous. Seto started to feel that emotion too, fearing what Yuugi might have figured out.

"And I think that it's great you're starting to befriend him-" Enthusiastic. Happy. Like a kindergarden teacher showing overwhelmingly emotion to make sure the smaller kids understand when they like something. Though he felt a 'but' would come in soon enough…

"Because we all need friends, Kaiba." Smiling softly, understanding eyes. What are they trying to understand? They can't understand, because they don't know the first thing about him.

"But -" Ah, there it came. Seto raised an eyebrow, finally something half-interesting entered this one-sided conversation.

"I don't want Jou to get hurt." Not angry nor threatening. Just pleading. Disgracing. Is this **really** the only one worthy enough to be his opponent? …This is a sad, sad world.

His blue eyes still looked down at those purple ones, expecting him to continue his rant while keeping quiet himself. After all, it was not he who wanted to have this talk. But Yuugi seemed to have stopped, awaiting his answer instead. They must have been quiet for about fifteen seconds.

"Did he send you?" Seto finally asks, suspicious. He does not really believe it himself, but it's always good to make sure.

"No. I came on my own." Good.

"Now… how is it that I… "hurt" him, as you put it?"

"You may have good intentions Kaiba, but sometimes the things you say can be hurtful for others to hear." Seto rolled his eyes, having minimum care if he hurt anyone's feelings to begin with.

"I really don't care."

"I think you do."

"Then you are wrong."

"…Maybe you should be nicer to him. He deserves it."

"I don't want his, yours, or anyone else's friendship. Can you get that through your thick, spiky head?"

"No Kaiba." Firm voice now. Still not angry. "I have seen the two of you together. And I know you two got a rough start -" You can say that again.

"But you can really be good friends… if you just let him in." The CEO still looked emotionless. Not one trace of a single emotion, besides indifference perhaps.

"I don't want any friends. And despite all that your loud-mouthed friend might have told you, I -"

"He hasn't told me much Kaiba." Yuugi defended. Seto smirked.

"Really now? Your best friend start spending time with your enemy, and you and the rest of the nerds don't ask anything about it? I am not stupid, Yuugi."

"Of course we have asked him about it." A smile. He did not like it very much. "It's just that he keeps most things to himself."

"How dreadful. You are all probably heartbroken inside." Sarcastic, cold. Can't he go away?

"I don't really know what the two of you have argued about…but, if you let him be your friend, he'll never let you down, Kaiba."

"What is this? Advertisement!" Yuugi sighed, realizing his efforts had gone by without effect.

"Fine Kaiba. But just remember, it's hard to be lonely all the time." Seto did not see that as even worthy of a reply, and glared down. It was not in his business to meddle. Both Jou and him could take care of themselves just fine in this matter.

"Goodbye then."

"Hn."

He was left alone once more, sitting on the bench in peace. One last glance at the retreating short teenager, then up with the laptop, trying to work in order to forget Jounouchi. Not a perfect plan, but it was all he was willing to do at the time.

For some reason, just a few minutes after Yuugi had came and left, people started to enter the hallway. It was almost as if they didn't dare enter before, in fear of what he might do when the silence of the hall was robbed from him. Hopefully he was wrong about that. Of course he appreciated when people gave him space, but that would just be outright ridiculous.

Deciding it was uncomfortable to have the laptop in his lap instead of on a table, he swiftly packed his belongings into his briefcase and started to walk to the classroom he would have his next lesson in.

Knowing the schedule by heart he needn't check it beforehand, but just headed there immediately.

As he walked through the school halls, he made a discovery. He was growing paranoid. From time to time he could actually **hear** Jounouchis voice, talking, making conversation with his friends. But he was not in any of the halls he entered or exited. Who would have thought his own mind would even go as far as playing tricks on him. If he couldn't trust himself, then who?

It could not have gone any faster when he finally entered the room, closing it carefully behind him. The lights were off, and it was all half-dark inside. He smiled inwardly. These kinds of settings were always appreciated. It felt more… comfortable. When he worked at home he always turned off the lights. At the tops his desk lamp were on.

Not really wanting to waste any precious time, he sat down and placed the briefcase on the desk and opened in. He did this in a routine manner. Over the years he had started to stick to a special way of opening, picking something out, and closing it.

But habits did not matter now, he decided. Working is what is important. But just as he was about to type he looked at his hand. Peculiar activity for the outside eye, but all he was thinking about was the fact that Jounouchi had actually held it. Twice.

Not even bothering to think about silly things such as how they both seemed to fit into each others hands, that he wouldn't mind it to happen again and other similar thoughts, he instead remembered how it felt. Warm. Secure. And a disgracing emotion in his stomach that he wouldn't admit having.

Maybe that was how it was? All he wanted was physical contact? Not love or companionship. He snorted mentally. He could only wish! Of course it wasn't, as sad as it was. Many things he wanted to do with Jou had nothing to do physical activities… Why couldn't it all go away?

XxxX

"That's all for today. Have a nice afternoon!" The teacher exclaimed, happy to have the lesson over with. Finally, Seto could leave the school and go to his office. He was sure that he would not have any imaginary voices of Jounouchi there for the blond never went there to begin with.

During the day they had ignored each other, looked away whenever they came close. Ignore your problem, and it won't go away. But at least it won't be in your face the entire time. And that was enough to keep it up. He won't take contact. He shouldn't. But what if Jou did?

…What was he thinking! Who cares if that imbecile takes contact with him! There is absolutely no problem with pushing him away and tell him off.

He did not appreciate this emotional change he was going through. At all.

In a matter of second he was ready to go and exited the classroom, alongside with many other students filing out. As soon as everyone was allowed to go home their energy level seemed to increase rapidly. His own however remained the same. What was there to be exited about in the first place? Absolutely nothing. All days were the same. Tedious. Boring. Never-ending.

But he could not stop. Mokuba came first. Keeping the company meant keeping power. With power and money, he could give him anything. It was with that kind of thinking that he endured everything. Of course he had himself grown used to the finer things in life. But in the end it always came down to the raven-haired sibling.

He walked in a calm manner, keeping his posture, aware that he looked stone-cold. Opening the front door he came in contact with the outside weather. Hot. And almost no wind. Good thing his limousine had air-condition. How else could you survive on such warm days?

But the black, long vehicle was not there yet. Irritated, he called his chauffeur on his cell-phone.

"Why is there a delay?" Changes in his routine did never go appreciated.

"Sorry sir. There is much traffic today, so I decided to take another route."

"How long will I have to wait?" Frustrated. He paid him good money, which meant he shouldn't be late. Ever.

"Fifteen minutes at the most, sir." Kaiba snorted, not impressed. And then he shut his cell-phone and placed it back in his jacket. His eyes widened slightly.

A few meters away stood Jou. But he was not looking at him yet. Probably undiscovered. Good, then he could -

Damn. Too late. He saw him…

Neither of them moved. The stare only continued. They did this too often, Kaiba thought. But he kept as to where he was standing. He would not move. He would never give in.

Brown eyes did the same, refusing to look away. It was a good thing they weren't standing close, Seto mused. He was not in a mood for a fight or being lectured. But the other man didn't seem that angry. Of course, maybe he masked his feelings, but the brunet knew very well about his inability to hide his emotions. Not even in duelling could he keep a straight face on to mislead his opponents.

His honesty seemed to always be there. Did that make Seto a liar? Because he wasn't like Jounouchi, who was in fact sincere.

A light breeze, laughing students passing, one on a bicycle. The eye contact remained firm, yet neither of them showed much emotion in their face. Still… completely mesmerized. Transfixed. He never wanted to let go. But the other would never feel the same, too occupied with friendship to even bother to look for something else.

Was he blaming Jounouchi now? It's not as if the blond could just **chose** to love him too. Feelings were complicated, that much he knew.

The blond hair swayed with the newfound wind, getting in front of those dark brown eyes that looked so deep. For some reason, his own hair kept mostly in place, even if the wind tried to take control. They were so different. Perhaps **too** different…

How long had they been standing like this? Like fools, to dumb to move away.

A deep inhale could be seen, as the shorter teenagers chest went up noticeably And with hands in pockets, he started to walk towards the brunet.

What should he do?

He was unable to move, mostly because he really didn't want to. Seconds seemed like hours, but it still went in slow-motion. It made absolutely no sense.

Can't it go back, to how it used to be? To have no longing. To be empty and not knowing why…

Take it away, he did not want it anymore.

"Jounouchi!" A cheery voice called out, and the blond turned his head to the left, smiling when noticing who is was. Yuugi…

His friends circled around him, talking happily. It seemed they hadn't noticed that he was standing there too, even if it was seemingly far away. Probably for the better. For once he appreciated that they were around.

Still looking at him for lack of other entertainment, he was not watched back. This is how it is meant to be. He belonged on the outside of everything, outside of Jounouchis life. A bitter, almost inaudible sigh, escaped from him and he turned and looked away.

His posture, straight and powerful as always, did never reflect how he felt. Not when he was in public. You never show your weakness to people. Never trip. Be flawless. Perfect. Never admit you have a weakness. People… feeling for them, that is weak. He can't have friends. No one. As a child it bothered him, but now he felt no yearning anymore. It died down. All his dreams seemed to do that.

What was his dreams exactly? What did he want when he was younger?

Narrowed eyes were spaced out, not really looking at anything in particular. Despite that, he was in deep thought, trying to remember.

But he could not remember. And that is what bothered him. Had he repressed them, or deliberately forgotten? Perhaps he simply didn't recall any of them because they weren't important. That had to be it.

Shame, really. But he shouldn't waste his time trying to remember such useless things only because he had nothing else to do. It was all the chauffeurs fault. If he was in his limo he could work and think useful things instead.

But… what could Mokuba be dreaming of? Could he fulfill them for him? Were his dreams impossible? Silly? Noble?

Perhaps… he should ask him. Fulfilling dreams was supposed to bring joy to the people who had them. And he would not back away if he had a chance to make his brother happy. It's necessary and the only right thing to do, seeing as how much Mokuba had given him, just by staying by his side.

Mokuba was all he needed. And Jounouchi was what he wanted. But you can't always have what you want, even if that was contradicting to how he handled things. So used to getting everything handed to him, not being able to have what he wanted was… depriving.

But emotions were beneath him, and he would surpass. At least… he could **aim** for that goal. Who knew what would happen. Things seemed to be working against him lately, even if it sounded paranoid to think.

He looked at his watch, a little close to four. The raven-haired boy should be home by now. Deciding to be kind, he picked up his cell phone once more this day, and speed dialled.

"Kaiba Mokuba speaking."

"Good afternoon." Courteous and formal, as usual. It's not as if he could lower his guard, people could hear him.

"Oh hi Seto!" The opposite of the older one, not as formal, but warm. "Wait, has something happened?" Wondering, with a bit of worry. The older brother didn't usually call home unless something important came up.

"No. I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

A deep inhale, trying to appear relaxed. "Do you want to have take-out to eat?"

"Huh?"

"I could bring home food." He said, trying to clear out the question mark that must be on the younger ones face. He could practically hear the smile over the phone, and in returned a very small one appeared on his.

"Really?" A hopeful voice, which really wasn't necessary because he had already stated that he could do it.

"Yes."

"Awesome! Then I want a pizza!"

"What kind?"

"No make that two!" Mokuba kept on going, in his own world of junk food circling around him.

"What kind?" The CEO repeated, more firmer than the first time so he would be acknowledged.

"Maybe even some burgers…" The younger one contemplated blissfully, not really hearing his brother on the other line.

"…" Refusing to try and talk when it was so obviously impossible, he decided to keep quiet until further notice.

"And some milkshakes!"

"…"

"Noodles would taste good too I suppose. But they are too ordinary…"

"…"

"Okay, I've made up my mind!"

"Hm?"

"A large pizza with pepperoni. And when I say large, I mean large. Enormous in fact! The biggest size possible."

"Isn't it easier to just take two normal sized instead?"

"Seto! That's not the same!" Mokuba defended.

"Fine."

"So when are you going home from the office?"

"After seven some time."

"Okay, good."

"Don't forget to do your homework." Seto reminded.

His sibling grunted at the mention of the tedious work he had to face. "Sure thing. Bye!"

"Good bye."

Possibly the only person Seto ever says goodbye to in all phone calls. Usually he considers it to be a waste of precious time. But everything he knew was always an exception when it came to Mokuba. Yet he had no problem with that.

He made a mental sigh.

The weather was killing him, it was too hot for his own liking. The wind from before had mysteriously died out. He briefly considered the option to unbutton his jacket, but dismissed it as he thought it would only prove to everyone else he was just like them. Surely he could endure a couple of more minutes under the sun.

Blue eyes found their way to where they were looking before the conversation with his brother took place.

To his revelation he found that the group was gone now. Including Jounouchi. A silent gratitude took place inside him as allowed his eyes to rest on the grass, while waiting for his delayed transport.

XxxX

He was working on a school project, despite how early in the morning it was. It was due to Thursday, which happened to be today, and he had completely disregarded it, eventually forgetting about it.

A quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall took place. Blue eyes widened slightly, he had to go to school soon. The writing speed increased. He **would** get this ready before school. If he didn't he would be a failure. He had to win. Of course, this was no real competition, but whenever he had an assignment he challenged himself on how fast he could do it.

And he hated to lose.

After about ten more minutes his hand stopped writing. Finally done. He smirked, allowing himself some narcissistic thinking, proud that he hadn't lost his touch. Knowing that he had to get ready, he packed his material in his briefcase and went downstairs to greet Mokuba and take off.

His first destination was the hall, and he quickly got on his leather shoes and waited patiently for his younger brother to get out of the kitchen. But… there was no sound from that room. Suspicion, curiosity and worry took over as he, with shoes still on, walked gracefully to the kitchen.

No one there. There wasn't even a sign on anyone having eaten there either. His blue eyes narrowed, wondering what was going on. He exclaimed a loud call for his brother.

"Mokuba!" It was still quiet. "We're going to be late!" Still nothing.

Fearing the worst he climbed up the stairs and rushed through the hall, entering his brothers room after some time. And what he suspected was true… Everything was confirmed as soon as he looked inside the younger ones room.

There Mokuba was, on his bed, sleeping.

Seto grunted and went to the side of his brothers bed, cleared his throat and said "Wake up." No movement or other visual or audible response was made. Being controlled by the limited timeline, he shook his brother safely with his left hand. Mokuba kept snoring on.

"Wake up…"

"…"

"Wake up."

"…"

"Wake up!"

"…"

"Mokuba!" He finally roared, making his brother shoot out of bed, alarmed. His eyes scanned the room worriedly, relaxing when seeing his older brothers calm face.

"Get dressed. We are late." Mokuba nodded, and Seto exited his room closing the door behind him. Instead he went downstairs to the kitchen, once more, to prepare some sort of food for the growing boy to have for breakfast. Mokuba could buy lunch later, there was no time making that now.

Having restricted knowledge in the area of cooking he decided a couple of sandwiches would do perfectly fine, and he started preparing about four, with absolute order and perfection. Approximately eight minutes later the shorter boy ran down the stair to the hall to get on his shoes, where his older brother already waited, holding a plastic bag for him, containing today's breakfast. It could be eaten in the limousine, he decided.

With closed eyes Seto leaned against the wall, one hand in his blue school uniforms pocket, and the other loosely hanging by his side, holding the bag. He could hear apologies from the stressed boy as he fervently tried to get his shoes on. However he himself remained quiet, resting his eyes, dreading the long day he had to look forward to.

"Okay! Ready!" Mokuba exclaimed with an apologising smile on his lips. Seto opened his eyes and looked down to see if that was the fact. Seeing as that was the truth, except the fact that the black hair was extremely out of place, he nodded down with his usual emotionless face and opened the door allowing his brother to exit first.

Said teenager immediately rushed to the black vehicle as fast as he could, while Seto took his time, not stressing or losing control in front of his employee. When reaching the car it took off with a screeching sound, obviously not wanting to get yelled at for running late once more. However, the late factor was a fact.

Seto leaned his long body over to the chauffeur to talk, his eyes cold and voice demanding and firm.

"Drive us to Mokubas school first."

"Yes sir."

"And don't excel the speed limit."

"O-of course not."

"Good." The brunet sat down in his seat once more and looked over at Mokuba. The young boy must not have seen the breakfast bag. And wanting to not keep his brothers stomach empty he decided to point it out.

"Your breakfast." He said, while handing over the bag. Mokuba was surprised at first, but smiled and nodded, starting to eat after a few seconds. Seto closed his eyes and tried to collect energy from within, wishing it was Friday afternoon instead.

Anymore words were not spoken and eventually they reached the school. As the younger brother intended to open the door the older one of the two spoke.

"If your teacher gives you any trouble…" The raven-haired boy turned around, listening to what Seto had to say. "- tell her to call me, and I'll clear it all out." Seto stated with no emotion, but his brother understood that the brunet would probably be giving the teacher herself a lesson while defending him one the phone.

"Sure thing." He replied with a grin, and opened the door and rushed to the inside of the building.

He watched him until he got inside, just to make sure, before he order the driver to take off. After all, it **was** his job to look over Mokuba, which he gladly did.

Morning traffic was always rushed on weekdays, everyone wanting to come to work on time. He would be doing that too, soon enough. When school was over…

After a short period of time he arrived at the school parking lot. As he sighed quietly, not allowing his employee to hear, as he opened the door and walked out with his normal expression and briefcase in his hand. This is the Seto Kaiba the world is allowed to see.

No one was outside, which was understandable. Classes had started about half an hour ago, and he made no attempt to quicken his pace but walked as if he had all the time in the world. Like he would even want to get to the classroom faster. No, he was already late anyway. Who cares if it got a bit more delayed?

It was a warm day today too. Yet the wind kept his body cool, and the clouds blocked the sun momentarily. These kind of days were more appreciated, they were comfortable to be in.

There wasn't much colour at the school ground, mostly the grey asphalt and green grass took up most of the space. A few trees and benches here and there, but otherwise rather empty. Students had complained about it for years, wanting change, but for Seto there was no real need. He appreciated the simplicity. After all, it was only school. No need to start decorating the whole thing. Besides, seeing as how the girl uniforms were pink of all colours, the result this school could come up with would probably be awful.

He stopped abruptly, and stared.

It's fascinating how you can always spot what you yearn, even when your mind is elsewhere, going on autopilot. But he did not care about those things right now, for all he focused on was the slouched body on a bench that was mostly hidden behind trees and bushes. Usually couples sat down there to get some alone time, but this man was alone.

Was he crying?

The blond man had his face resting in his hands, leaned forward. It looked like he seemed upset. But he could not tell, for he was too far away to see if his shoulders were shaking or not, and the face with those honest brown eyes were covered.

His friends were not with him.

Go away, go inside the building, he kept telling himself hoping his body would listen. It responded in no way at all, remaining still with a blank stare. He was undiscovered so far, so he should go. But what if he needed comfort? He snorted mentally at himself. Even if Katsuya was in need of encouraging words, who was **he**, of all people, to say them? He was never good with being warm to begin with…

But his blue eyes were too transfixed to allow his body to walk away.

This was flat out ridiculous. How many times had he tried to deny the company of the other, only to be plagued by it afterwards? How many times had he thought about what he 'should' and 'could' do? Why couldn't they both be one single thing? …This game he played was draining him out.

So the mind obeyed the heart.

Quiet footsteps, walking carefully as if on glass. But neither face, body nor eyes showed his inner doubts, fears or concern. He could fool everyone, everyone but himself. And that was enough to do this. He locked his gaze at the body bent forward on a lonely bench. His heart stung, and his stomach tied knots. Ignoring that however, he kept on going. Luckily, still unnoticed.

The wind danced and caressed the blond hair.

He was close now, only a few footsteps away. Deciding it was near enough, he stopped. But the blond didn't seem to cry, for no sound escaped him and he didn't shake. Perhaps this was all a mistake…

No, he had come too long to just give up. He never gave up. Therefore, he would take contact. Because this pushing away did obviously not work to get him off his mind and leave him at inner peace. Maybe this new tactic would make it possible. If he spent time with him… maybe he could get tired of him, and his feelings would perish.

Agreeing with himself inwardly, he decided it was plausible that his feelings might end due to that, because he was no people person, and got annoyed with them quickly. This tactic just **had** to work.

Good thing he found a new strategy. If you keep holding onto your old one with no result, you might sink in deeper. And that was not what he wanted. So, if he attacked this problem like any other, trying different approaches, perhaps he would succeed in the end.

He smirked at his own genius, looking longingly at the blond.

Not really knowing how to greet his love interest without making him angry, he simply cleared his throat to let the other know about his presence. That did his task quite well, as Jounouchis head shot up, appearing surprised and frightened by the new presence. But that all went away as soon as the brown eyes recognized the figure in front of him.

"Kaiba?" Seeing as how this question didn't really need an answer, said person simply gave a slight nod to confirm that Jounouchi was not hallucinating.

"What do **you** want!" Contempt and anger shine through his words. Well… his reaction was not without reason, he had been rather cold the previous day. Not that he was going to apologise or anything similar. Still, why was he so emotional all the time?

"Nothing." Seto stated, his eyes piercing into Katsuyas brown ones. The blond frowned and threw daggers with his eyes.

"I don't need your selfish behaviour right now! Leave me alone! Go to class or something."

Something else must be bothering him, Seto thought. And it would most likely be more interesting to find that out than going in to school and have meaningless lessons.

"No." Had they switched roles now? Ha, how ironic, Seto mused with a smirk. Katsuya raised an eyebrow, slightly gaping.

"What do you mean no?"

"There is only one definition of the word no. And I do hope you already know what it is." Katsuya sighed and leaned back on the bench, relaxing a bit more. His gaze was directed elsewhere, on a tree. Seto took this as a sign of defeat and figured that it might take a while, so he seated himself on the bench beside the blond, who practically jumped out of his seat.

"What are you doing!"

"Sitting. Have you gone blind not to notice?" Seto asked with a smirk, hoping the blonds temperament would descend and be more friendly soon enough.

"Stop being such a smart-ass! You know what I meant!" Katsuya appeared frustrated and growled. "Go to class!"

"Who are you to order me around? I do what I please." Seto said with a carefree tone as he crossed his legs and seemed to get more comfortable on the bench by the second. Katsuya sighed.

"Look, I just have stuff to think about right now, and -"

"Where is your cheerleading unit?"

"What?"

"Your friends." Seto said, keeping his normal tone.

"In class I hope." Katsuya answered with a half-smile.

"Hm… fascinating." Katsuya blinked.

"Why is that so 'fascinating'?"

"Do they even know you are here?" Seto asked, turning his head and looking into Katsuyas eyes.

"Um… no."

"Then you are obviously in some sort of trouble." The CEO concluded, but the blond frowned.

"I am not!"

"What is it then?"

"Like I would tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because that is the way you function."

"Huh?"

"You always say what's on your mind… sooner or later anyway."

"That is still no reason to why I should tell you, Mr I-rock-and-you-suck, who also have no sympathy at all!"

"Hmpf." The CEO looked away with folded arms, disappointed with how it all turned out. The shorter one of the two did the same, and looked away. Though after a minute or two a sigh was heard.

"Why do you always do this, Kaiba?" His voice was low and serious, and his eyes were still looking away from the man he addressed.

"Do what?" The brunet wondered, his body frozen in the same position as before with folded arms, and his eyes looking away.

"Act so… I don't know, maturely immature." Seto raised an eyebrow, and turned his head.

"What?"

"Well… you get mad for no reason! Or for little reason." Seto snorted and glared.

"Same thing about you."

"Nu-uh! Trust me Kaiba, you give a guy enough reasons to pissed off at for a whole year!"

"I refuse to discuss this furthermore, as you are clearly exaggerating." The brunet brushed of.

"I am not exaggerating! You can be a pain in the ass!"

"You're not like a dance on roses either…!" He muttered back, silently wondering how the hell their conversation had taken this turn.

"Well…! Argh… who cares!" Jounouchi spat out while growling and rubbing his temples. Seto merely observed.

"You do know that with that kind of temper your chances of getting a heart attack increases?" Seto asked to scare the blond a little, just to get him out of that angry mood.

"Whatever. You'll probably dance on my grave anyway." Katsuya muttered back, still angry.

"I don't dance."

"Yes you do, I danced with you!"

"I mean otherwise, you idiot!"

"See! See what I mean! You're always a jerk to me!" The blond pointed out animatedly.

"And you're always so damn sensitive!" Seto complained in a angry tone.

"Better than not caring about other people!"

"Who said I do or don't? And what does that have to do with anything?!"

"It has to do with everything, Kaiba!"

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No."

"Yes!"

Seto sighed and turned his head away from the other man and looked right in front of him instead, just because.

"This is useless…" Why did it never work out? Everything was against him so much lately…

"…"

"…"

"Why are you here anyway?" Katsuya asked after turning his soft eyes to face Kaiba beside him, with an equally soft voice. Perhaps his throat had gone sore after all his shouting…

"I was late."

"…"

"…"

"And?"

"What else is there to know?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe just **why** you decided to go over here instead of in to the school?"

"It's not productive enough for me anyway."

"I see."

"…"

"…"

"Now it's your turn. Why are you here?" Seto asked, appearing as uncaring as ever. Katsuya looked into his eyes, debating whether or not he should tell.

"Oh to hell with it. Sure, why not, I can tell." Seto raised an eyebrow, showing that he should go on.

"Well… I suppose you would kind of understand, right? I mean, you have a younger sibling too…" The blond stated, more so in trying to convince himself in telling the CEO.

"Okay, so do you want to hear it from the beginning then?"

"That would make the most sense." Seto confirmed.

"Alright then. So, yesterday my battery died -"

"What battery?"

"To my cell phone. And don't interrupt me when I'm talking."

"Hmpf, make yourself more clear the next time."

"Shut up!" The blond bellowed, but calmed himself pretty quickly. "Anyway, so my battery… to my cell phone by the way, died down. So I loaded it during the night. Are you following?" He teased, but Kaiba only glared back.

"So this morning when I woke up, I noticed I got a message yesterday. It was from my sister. You know, Shizuka?" Seto nodded, and the blond kept on going.

"Obviously she had tried to call me, but I wasn't home, because I was out with Yuugi and Honda, so she messaged me instead and -"

"Can you get to the point?"

"Don't stress me! And I already told you to shut up!"

"…" The CEO obliged, more so in trying to not have him more mad than he already was.

"So anyway…" Katsuya continued, his face darkening. "It said that she had found… it said that… that…" He paused and inhaled a deep breath. "She has a boyfriend. Can you believe it!" He finally blurted out, unable to control his rage. Seto decided to keep quiet and merely watch.

"I mean, she said he was nice and all, and that I would like him if I met him, but still! And what if he wants to have **sex** with her! Oh my God! He will rape her if she says no!"

"I think you might be jumping to conclusions…" Seto said, doubting the sanity of the other.

"What if he forces her to do it then! And if he makes her do stuff for him, like do his laundry? What if he is a total sexist? Oh my poor innocent sister!" He wailed.

"Perhaps you should -"

"You're right Kaiba! I should do something! Like go and kick that guys ass!" He stated heroically while standing up, determination appearing permanent on his face.

"What?"

"That's right! I'll just go and find some money laying around, and then I'll take the first plane there and **then**, then I'll kick his sorry ass!" He stated with a huge grin on his face, appearing proud of himself.

"Not to spoil your wishful thinking, but you do realise this is the wrong approach to the problem?"

"You saying I should just let them be!" Katsuya asked upset and looked accusingly at the brunet, who despite all this, remained his calm.

"No."

"What? Really?" Jounouchi asked surprised, obviously thinking he would get the opposite respond.

"Physical violence is something a man goes to when he has no other option left. Which is also a sign of weakness and defeat."

"But… but… he will not be able to walk for like a month afterwards! That's not a sign of weakness from my side!" He defended, trying to justify his noble cause.

"Yes. It is. Be rational."

"I don't want to like him!"

"Who said you have to?"

"Huh?"

Seto sighed in annoyance, he desperately wished he could have taken back his question as to why Jounouchi was here in the first place. Only bad things happen when you follow your heart.

"Just… think it all over." Katsuya looked down on the sitting CEO, and nodded slightly. His face was more serious than before, but his fist was clenched.

"But… what if those stuff actually do happen?" The shorter one asked, his voice a bit broken.

"Then you may murder him if you wish." Seto half-joked, making the blond smile.

"Sounds good to me." Jounouchi agreed. Seto nodded, not as annoyed anymore.

"Just don't turn me in to the cops." Katsuya said warningly in a joking tone. Seto only smirked.

"Why not?"

"Weeeell, I might go and kill you too then." He said with a chuckle.

"Only in your dreams, Jounouchi." Said person kept on smiling until his face froze a bit dramatically.

"Oh shit! We have class now!"

"Well aren't you the clever one?" Seto asked sarcastically, though it went by unnoticed since Katsuya was too busy panicking.

"Fuck! I'll get a detention again! I already had one yesterday, and I skipped that too!" Seto sighed, his arms still folded.

"Just make up a lie then."

"But they don't believe my lies!"

"Lie better then."

"…" An idea seemed to grow in the standing boys mind, and a smug smile got visible on Katsuyas lips.

"…"

"Can I say you forced me?"

"What!"

"Yeah, they'll believe me then, because you will be late too!"

"Why would **I** force you to be with me!"

"Because… you… you… need a teenage opinion on a new product you're making!" Seto only snorted.

"So?"

"So then you could use me for it. That way, we both have an excuse and I don't get detention!"

"No."

"Come on Kaiba! It's only fair after all I told you about my sister!" Kaiba directed his blue eyes up on the brown ones, contemplating.

"…"

"Please. Come on, Kaiba…!" Said person smirked.

"Ha, you're asking me for help now?" Katsuya frowned.

"Shut up! I am asking you to return a favour, which is only **fair**!"

"You have done me no favour."

"Yes I have. I told you about my sister, because you asked me to. Now you can give me an alibi, because **I** asked you to."

"Hmpf."

"So it's a yes then?"

"Whatever. Like the teachers will believe you anyway."

"Yes! Awesome!" Katsuya cheered with a smile. Inwardly Seto smiled back, but on the outside he appeared unfazed.

"You're behaving immaturely." He simply stated.

"We're going to start that argument all over again?" Jou asked teasingly.

"Hmpf."

"Good! Let's go then." He said, waiting for the brunet to get up from the bench before walking in to the school with him.

This wasn't so bad, Seto thought, as they walked on the asphalt together, just like in his fantasy from the previous day. He almost felt like smiling. Almost.

He could live like this for a while longer, just until his feelings disappeared. Besides, how long could that take anyway?

Pleased with the situation, Seto smirked slightly, confusing the blond a little, but receiving a smile nevertheless.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Words: 7042  
Damn...! I dissapeard for over one week and look how much I write! Fantastic or dreadful? It's all decided in your own heads.

Yeah, Seto finally decided to not push Katsuya away! There **is** a God afterall! I hope it was enjoyable and not too OOC of any of them. And Yuugi even got a little spot in this fic.

At least my previous chapter seemed well-liked, all your reviews are so kind I have to wonder if you people are getting paid to write nice things to me or something -laughs- So anyhow, here is my special section for the fantastic people with the ability to review! Yeah, you guys are kick ass. So, onward with the thank-you list:

---  
And that was all, folks! -plays Bugs Bunny theme music-


	11. Enclose your paranoia

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the show. Big surprise. You'd figure a non-rich girl like me would do that after all this time, right?

**Warning:** The FLUFF! Oh my God, the fluff in this chapter is overwhelming! Then there is also usage of bad words (mainly on Jous side as usual...), boy loves another boy, long dialogoues, bad writing, OOC-tendencies, an unsure Kaiba and cheerful Jounouchi.-sarcastic- Yay! Doesn't it sound grand?

**Note:** This chapter... is the fluffiest of them all, I tell you! But I am quite pleased with it (which means you people will hate it. Because whenever I am displeased, you are pleased. So it has to go the other way now I suppose). And if you want to know what day it is in the fic: It's Thursday.

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 11

**_by Growing Pain_**

* * *

The two teenagers stood outside their classroom door in the hall, the blond one talking and the brunet listening with a bored look. 

"So when the teacher asks 'Well, Kaiba, is it true?', then you say 'Yes, Jounouchi and I spent the morning together' and I won't get a detention!"

"You do realise that people can misinterpret that?"

"Misinterpret what?" Jounouchi asked confused. Seto sighed at the shorter ones oblivion.

"Whatever. Let's not drag this out anymore." The CEO said in a frustrated tone, having heard the boy ramble around ten times on how they should convince the teacher properly. And before his companion in the empty hall could protest, he opened the door, stepped inside, glared at the teacher and sat down in his seat. A few seconds later Jounouchi walked in, blushing slightly. He was obviously worried if anyone was going to believe his lie or not.

"S-sorry for being late." He said, talking to the teacher while scratching the back of his head. Seto grunted at Katsuyas inability to keep a straight face.

"What is your excuse?" The teacher shot back, her voice was sharp and her eyes looked accusingly at him. Kaiba on the other hand was not paid any attention to. Everyone always assumed he had meetings to attend when he was gone.

"I… I… Me and Kaiba… we…" Katsuya shifted his weight as he stood in front of everyone, trying to be believable.

"Did you fight **again**?" The teacher asked, used to the problem. Though that habit had died out months ago. But people would obviously remember for eternity it seemed.

"No no!" Jou defended, feeling helpless and looked at Kaiba with a desperate look. Seto sighed as he reluctantly opened his mouth.

"Look you woman, I am creating a new product for teenagers. I took this test subject in to see if it would have any chance of getting popular and make profit. So stop the accusations, which have no liable ground, and continue teaching." Seto said with cold eyes, tired of how dragged out this seemed to be. Katsuya immediately grew with confidence in front of the teacher and had a smile planted on his lips.

"Yeah, so I had to test a bunch of games and stuff and answer a lot of questions. So that's why I'm late." He stated proudly, before walking nonchalantly to a seat and sitting down. That seat happened to be next to Kaiba, but the brunet did not object, as he was too busy glaring at the teacher.

The teacher on the other hand, angry with being told off, glared back at both of them for a few seconds before returning to the lecture held before they came in.

Not seeing a point in taking notes since they had missed most of the lesson, neither Jounouchi nor Kaiba took our their books and simply stared in front of them. But, Jou seemed to be growing bored and eventually started to whisper.

"Hey, we did that pretty good, didn't we?" Seto smirked while looking at the face that had inched forward, breathing on his ear just seconds ago.

"**I** handled it perfectly. **You** on the other hand…" Seto said, his voice trailing off, letting the silence do the talk. Katsuya seemed unmoved by that and inched forward again to whisper.

"Who cares! I didn't get detention, this happiness could last forever!" The blond said in a joking tone, his face parting from the brunet after having said his sentence. The CEO started to notice that weird feelings were taking place in his stomach just as Katsuya had breathed on him. Great… was the turning into a love-sick girl now? If he could he would rip his feelings away. To his dismay, he was unable to do so.

"Pay attention to the teacher." The CEO said in hopes of ending this intimate conversation and not having Jounouchi come so close once more.

"But she's boring!" The blond pleaded, this time not inching forward but keeping a distance.

"It's not as if I will entertain you more." Kaiba said.

"Yes you can." Katsuya said with an encouraging smile. His heart skipped a beat. How pathetic of him…

"Do you want a detention for talking instead?" Seto asked. Katsuya sighed and leaned back in his chair instead while appearing to pay attention at the teacher. Well… at least it worked.

Satisfied with the result, he too looked at the front of the classroom, not really thinking about anything. His mind wandered freely as letters, numbers, words and such were being written all over the blackboard.

And those thoughts he had were all about one thing; Katsuya. For unknown reasons his mind could not let go of the fact that they had been so close. He had felt Jounouchis breath on his ear and cheek…! He must learn to control his thoughts. After all, how disgracing wouldn't it be if he walked around thinking about **Jounouchi** all the time! No, even if he would stop pushing him away, it did certainly not mean he would pull him closer. Just… let him be and do whatever the blond chose to do.

What if he was going to whisper to him like that through **all** their lessons! If he forbid him to do it, the blond could probably figure out that he had feelings towards him. No, he decided, he would prove to himself that he was strong. Jounouchi could whisper all he wanted, he would never give in. And that feeling in the stomach was only because of hunger anyway, he never did eat any breakfast…

He grunted inwardly. Who was he kidding? It is important not to be in denial! Then you can't even help yourself. He was not going to get that pathetic that he had to try and lie to himself to feel good. Instead, he should struggle onward with this new tactic.

His eyes turned to his left and watched over the teenager sitting beside him. The blond had a dark expression on his face again, troubled. Why he could never mask emotions, the CEO didn't know.

Eventually, the shorter one of the two noticed the staring and looked to his right, meeting blue eyes. They were cold as usual. Seto continued to look, and the brown eyed boy appeared confused. Then a knowing half smile grew on his lips.

"I was only thinking about my sister." Katsuya explained, having realized the CEO was wondering what he was doing.

"I know." Seto declared, recognizing his expression from when he mentioned it earlier that morning.

"So… why were you staring?" Good question. He wasn't really sure himself. But his inner debate was not visible on his face, and he appeared calm and in control as usual. He gave a very slight shrug before talking back in a low voice.

"The teacher was boring me." Katsuya smiled.

"Yeah, she's boring me too."

Deciding that should be the end of their conversation, the brunet averted his gaze to the front of the classroom. Though looking awake, he was extremely bored. All he could think about was how much valuable time that had gotten lost by just sitting there and doing nothing. Instead of doing that, he could go and do some real work. His eyes were locked on the clock hanging on the wall, and he waited for it to release him.

Of course, he could just leave. But… the boy next to him always seemed to follow whenever he did that. There wasn't much point then, because with the easily bored Jounouchi next to him he would not be allowed one second of work since the blond would want attention.

Might as well make sure he could work as soon as possible, he thought. Before he had finished thinking he grabbed his briefcase, only to open it and pull out his laptop. Then the typing began.

The rest of the students heads turned and looked at him, either with disbelief or simply glaring. First, he comes late to the class. Then, to disturb it even more, he starts to type without any consideration to his fellow students.

He felt the looks on him. The hatred burning. For some reason he loved it all, smirking at the situation. Over his control over these people. But they did nothing to stop him. Granted, he was more powerful than they would probably ever be, but it was he who was breaking the rules. They had the right to demand him to shut the laptop down.

Yet… they didn't.

Cowards, perhaps. Or maybe they just don't care. But if that was the truth, then why is everyone looking at him?

"Mr Kaiba, what **are** you doing?" The teacher, even more aggravated than before, asks. Seto raised his head up slowly from the screen, looking straight into her eyes.

"What does it look like?" He made sure his voice is controlled, that it would not contain any anger nor resentment. It was more fun to play with people when he used no emotions.

"Well, since you seem to be so keen on working -" Her voice went up, clearly hating the disrespectful student of hers. "I order you to come up here, right now, and write about the France Revolution on the blackboard!" His History teacher folded her arms, showing off a cocky grin. Seto still looked at her unfazed. This was interesting… But before he could defy her, another voice started to talk.

"What! That's totally unnecessary and uncalled for!" Jounouchi defended, earning a surprised look from the CEO.

"My way of teaching is none of your business Jounouchi. Besides, I was talking to Kaiba -"

"It's not his fault you're so boring it just makes you want to fall asleep!"

"That is **it**! I have had it with you! You're in for one big detention Jounouchi Katsuya!"

"Not according to the school rules, he's not." Kaiba uttered, who had now gone back to his emotionless facade, speaking in a monotone voice. "And your judgement should not be clouded due to whether or not he finds your way of teaching boring. Having opinions does not mean he should be getting a detention." He defended, making the woman at the front even more upset.

Since when did Jounouchi and him defend each other anyway? He questioned himself with afterthought. Perhaps he was weaker than he thought…?

No, of course not! He could say he only did it because the teacher had attacked him, and he wanted her to be embarrassed. Yes… that could work. Jounouchi would believe that. Because he would not tell the truth, that he was sure of.

"Out!" She roared, her arm stretched out and her index finger pointing at the door. Since it would further his interest in being able to work, he closed down his computer, a shining smirk visible on his face, saying he got just what he wanted. This angered the teacher even more, if possible, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the class.

"But -" The blond said protest just as the brunet had rose up from his chair. The CEO turned and looked back with his cold eyes, wondering what he wanted. Those brown eyes looked at the teacher as he continued. "It's not fair of you to -"

"Don't." The brunet said, not wanting to be defended. It was certainly peculiar. He was not used with people standing up for him, especially when he had acted wrong. But if Jounouchi could read his mind he would have understood that getting thrown out was only a part of his plan.

The blond's head turned from the teacher to look at the brunet, his face protesting against the order, yet keeping quiet.

"That is enough! Jounouchi, you too, **out**!" The blond only lowered his head and sighed before walking out the door a few steps behind the brunet, who walked proudly out of the room.

And just as yesterday, they stood outside in the hall once more. Alone. Was this going to be a habit?

Jounouchi closed the door behind him and looked up at the blue eyes. The brown pair of orbs looked angered. Seto could only assume it was because of being sent out. He should be lucky he wasn't given a detention though.

Not bothering to analyse, the CEO started to walk away heading towards the library. There were both silence, little amount of people and tables. A perfect working setting.

A pair of feet started to move and jogged, catching up to where he was, and eventually walking alongside with Kaiba.

"What did you do that for!" Jounouchi asked angrily, glaring at the taller man as they both walked.

"Did what?" Seto asked, not knowing what had upset the blond this time. So small things could do that to him. And here the other one claimed **he** himself had problems. Ha. What a joke.

"Took out your laptop just like that! It was just plain rude!" Confused, Seto frowned, still walking though, and avoiding eye contact.

"If you believed it to be wrong, then why did you defend me?" He asked coldly with a tint of annoyance.

"Because, that's what friends do…" Katsuya said in a change of tone. But it was the words that caught the businessman off-guard, actually coming to a halt in his walking as he stared into the blonds eyes.

"…What?" Never had he been this surprised by Jounouchi. To his dismay he actually gaped a bit, his lips slightly parted. Was this some sort of trick? Was he hallucinating?

The shorter teen stood his ground, his eyes looking courageously into his, not flickering one bit.

"I said, that's what friends do." Katsuya confirmed, yet his words still came out as a surprise to Seto. This idea, of being seen as someone's friend, confused him. It made him feel uneasy.

"But, we're not -"

"I don't care, Kaiba." He started off, his face softening as he continued. "To you I may just be some weird loser, but I see you as my friend."

What was it with that group and emotions? It was a wonder they all hadn't turned gay already, their sentimental outbursts were enough to fill a soap opera for crying out loud! …Yet, he appreciated the words, the confirmation. He felt satisfaction that they now had some sort of relationship. Not just former enemies anymore.

"Have you lost your mind!" The CEO asked loudly, not sure about what he should say or how to act. Aside from the flinch Katsuya made as he asked him, the blond still kept his posture. His facial expression even held the same determination mixed with affection.

"Come on Kaiba. You're not that awful! I am sure more sane people would take a liking of you if you started to hang out with them." Katsuya answered back in a joking tone, but kept the earnest mood.

"I'm serious." Seto stated with narrowed eyes. This must all be a joke, he thought. Of course it can't be true.

"So am I." The brunet looked disbelievingly at him, and was looked back with serious eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why won't you believe me?" Katsuya asked, curiosity filling his voice. But also… hurt? No. If he was hurt, it would mean what he said was true. And it could not be, because it was all a lie.

"I don't see how you can be honest about this." He was sincerely. So Katsuya sighed.

"Obviously I need to throw in a speech here, so blame yourself." Jou started off smiling, but went back to his serious expression. "Look, when I first met you, I thought that you were this cold, heartless jerk. And I believed it for a long time too, because it's not as if you tried to change my opinion about you."

"And, what I learned was that you **are** in fact a cold jerk." He said with a teasing smile, making Seto frown at him.

"But -" Katsuya voiced, taking up his right hand, stretching out his index finger. "you are not heartless." He said as he poked Kaibas chest with his index finger, obviously gesturing towards his heart. At the same time he was looking up at the brunet, giving him a small, warm smile. Seto on the other hand was too occupied with staring at the index finger that seemed parked on his chest. And as if to make him even more nervous, Katsuyas hand stretched out and soon his whole hand was the CEOs chest. Right over his pumping heart.

"And that makes all the difference."

Slowly but steadily, Seto dared to look at Katsuyas face, focusing on his eyes. To his dismay, and to his joy, they seemed as honest as ever. Inwardly, he smiled. But he was too concerned with Jounouchis hand on his chest at the given moment. Could he feel his heart pumping even faster? Did he understand what he did to him?

He bitterly looked to his left, staring at the floor. But after a second he closed his eyes, otherwise he would not be strong enough to do this. Steadily, his left hand rose up, seeking out to the foreign hand on his chest. With dominance, he took a grip on Jous hand. It was smaller than his, but that Seto already knew.

For the longest of every second known to man, he held it in his, firmly. It felt so right. But the second vanished, and time ticked on. Forcefully he threw the other mans hand away from his chest, from him.

And he opened his eyes, only to see Jounouchi standing there the same way as before, his hands were now both in his pockets. But he still had the same facial expression. And that confused the brunet. A lot. Would he not be upset over such a gesture he had just done?

His chest felt cold. Lonely. Which was also stupid, because a chest can't feel lonely. Though he tried to keep a straight face, it failed, and a brood look took over. There were just too many things about Jounouchi he might never understand…

"Sorry. I should have known you don't like to be touched."

"Whatever." The brunet shrug off, trying to ignore how much his body had reacted to it. What if Katsuya felt the abnormal pumping of his heart and understood? What if he took notice of the one second he held onto his hand? Would he blackmail him? You can never be sure with people nowadays, that much he had learned…

"Are you mad?" Katsuya asked carefully, having noticed that the brunet seemed to be in his own world.

"No."

"I didn't mean to -"

"Quiet. I don't need an apology." He stated with indifference. Right after he started to walk, remembering he was heading for the library before Jounouchis "revelation" came up. But he heard no footsteps behind him, clarifying that the blond was standing still where he had left him. Perhaps he was hurt. Perhaps he thought that he himself was hurt, or mad even.

He came to a halt, and turned around. His theory was true, Jounouchi was still standing there, looking at him. Now he looked back as he made a mental sigh.

"Move faster, or I'm leaving without you." The CEO spoke with indifference once more, but that was only to hide all the emotions behind it. A smile was growing on the blond mans lips, realising that the brunet had practically invited him along. He gave an eager nod, as he started to walk again. Kaiba smirked at this, and started to walk too.

Just as the other man had started to catch up, he noticed he was smiling like a huge moron. Seto could only guess it was because the blond thought he had accepted his friendship… which was sort of true. But he had to lay some grounds. After all, the blond could not think he would be overly friendly to him like those Jounouchi spent time with.

"This does not mean I will have slumber parties with you." He stated firmly. Katsuya started to chuckle.

"That's what girls do!"

"Oh…"

"You probably meant sleepovers, right?"

"Correct."

"Shame. I really wanted to see that big house of yours." He said, pretending to be hurt. It did not last that long however, as he started smiling again.

"And I will not throw birthday parties either."

"Wow, for being rich, you sure are cheap."

"And I will not join in on your friendship speeches, nor will I associate with that group of yours and -"

"Sheesh Kaiba! Relax!" Katsuya said while laughing, trying to make the brunet feel at ease. "Just because we're friends -" Kaiba frowned when hearing that word, hating himself for having gone too far. "Oh don't look at me like that! Anyway, just because we're friends doesn't mean anything is going to change that dramatically."

"…" The brunet raised an eyebrow. He was awfully confused on what friendship was about, and if nothing was going to change between them, how could one be sure they were friends to begin with? It was all so confusing…

"It's almost funny, Kaiba!" Jou started off with a big smile. "You're like this friendship virgin! And here I come, and take your innocence away!" Now he was laughing hard, holding his stomach. Which was good, because otherwise if he was paying attention he would notice the twitching on the brunets face. He quickly looked around him to see if anyone had heard anything. To his benefit, there was no one else present. Good. Now he could direct all his energy at the blond, glaring him to death. Why was he so open with such words anyway? Does he not understand some things are just not meant to be said?

Katsuya gained control over his laughter and stood up straight once more, noticing the ferocious glare on the taller mans face.

"Come on Kaiba, I wasn't laughing **at** you! I was only laughing at my joke." He defended with a cheeky grin. That was even more unappreciated by the CEO.

"I take great pleasure knowing you'll get detention plenty of times before school has ended." He said back dryly as he kept going. Soon they would reach the library.

"Hey, I can behave! I can almost promise I won't get more than **four** detentions for the rest of the school year! I swear! Well… almost swear anyway."

"Your optimism never fail. It will be your downfall."

"And you take great pleasure knowing that too, eh?" He mimicked the taller one. The brunet only glanced down, but gave no reply.

They were now going to enter the library, and would have done so with much ease, if Kaiba would have been allowed to open the door as he intended. Instead, Jounouchi had rushed forward, with a smug grin on face. Immediate worry and calculations on what he had in mind took place inside Setos head. To his surprise, Katsuya took a hold on the door and opened it for the CEO, bowing down.

"After you, my virgin lady." ...What. The. Hell…! Seto stood at the entrance, looking down at the blond man holding up the door for him. If he had been the blushing type of person, his face would surely be red as a tomato. Good thing he wasn't. Instead his blue eyes were filled such confusion, even Jounouchi got worried.

"Man, it's hard to make you laugh!"

"You truly have no common sense." Seto said with a glare, before shoving Jounouchi aside and walking into the library.

"Would it kill you to be nice?!" The blond said, fuming with anger after being both insulted and shoved.

"Yes. I imagine a heart attack would take place." Seto said half-seriously, and half-sarcastically.

"Good! Then I can see you die." Jounouchi voiced, also half-joking, claiming that he would be the one to make Kaiba laugh in the end.

"Then I'll only haunt you for the rest of your life, to pay back." The CEO said, aware that this dialogue had just turned into a game, judging by the determined face of the blond. Seto proceeded to walk towards a table with four chairs, as all tables had that same amount, and sat down to work. Of course, the blond followed and sat down right in front of him.

"Then I'll talk to you every time you come visit, so much in fact, that you want to run away." He said with a grin, assuming he had won, and leaned over a bit on the table, proud over himself. Seto snorted.

"Then I'll kill you." His eyes were now focusing on the computer screen in front of him, but he spared a couple of seconds to look at Jou while addressing him.

"Good! Then I can be with you forever and ever Kaiba. I'll practically talk you to death. You're going to wish you were alive, just so you could take suicide!" The grin was still on his face, Kaiba noticed. Better to swipe it off.

"Then I'll rip out your tongue, silencing you once and for all." His eyes looked up from the screen once more, his gaze fixed on the man in front of him while he showed off a smirk.

"You can't do that! I'm a ghost, and ghosts can't have body parts ripped out!"

"How would you know?"

"Because… it's just common knowledge!"

"You claim that this "information" you have about ghosts is knowledge? Face it Jounouchi, you have no clue as to what ghosts can do. Therefore, I can rip out your tongue!" Katsuya growled, not liking the turn this had taken.

"Well it goes both ways Kaiba! You don't know what ghosts can do either! So then I'll talk to you through telepathy! Ha! Beat that!"

"Then I'll just shut down my telepathy ability."

"Then I'll dance around you. You're going to go crazy for sure."

"I'll just close my eyes, and float away."

"Then I'll fucking hug you until you suffocate you bastard!"

"I wouldn't be able to die you moron! I was already dead to begin with!"

"Well, at least you would go crazy!"

"I'll just shove you away, you idiot."

"Then I'll -"

"Would you mind keeping it down!" An angry middle-aged lady with glasses asked with an angry voice. She was obviously the librarian.

"Sorry." Jounouchi said while rolling his eyes, having little fear of the woman as she was not able to give out any detention. After hearing that, she returned to her desk at the other side of the room, leaving the two of them to themselves once more. To amuse himself, Jou took out a random book and started to look through it, hoping to find any interesting pictures that could entertain him. Seto took little notice as he continued to work.

As one could suspect, the book held very little interest to the shorter teenager, and he put it back on the same shelf from where he took it. If it was the right place he did not know, and did not care either. With a sigh he seated himself back on his chair, tapping his fingers. Seto tried to ignore it, succeeding very well in doing so.

Soon enough Katsuya made a groan, showing he was extremely bored. Still, the CEO continued to ignore.

"What do you think I should do? With Shizuka I mean…" Noticing the serious level of emotion the blond held in his voice, Seto decided to stop ignoring him and look at him instead.

"Test him."

"But how?"

"Ask him questions."

"What if he doesn't answer truthfully?" Seto snorted.

"Isn't it you and the rest of your friends who are supposed to believe in people?"

"I don't trust any guy that dates my sister! Besides, this is her real first boyfriend!" He said with a groan and hands in his hair.

"Well… There is not much you can do to begin with." The CEO stated.

"So I am just going to give up! Never!"

"I was just saying you have limited access to both of them, decreasing your options."

"Oh…"

"Ask your sister then. Of course, I am assuming that you two have a honest relationship."

"I don't think she wants to go in on details. Girls only do that with other girls."

"Then use Anzu." Katsuyas face lit up.

"Of course! So if they kiss or anything, Shizuka would tell her if she asked! Awesome!"

"Hn." Seto said, giving a hint of a nod. Assuming this conversation was over, he returned to his work. After a minute or two the blond rose up from his chair.

"I am going to buy a soda. Do you want anything?"

"No." He said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Whatever." The blond shrug off as he walked out of the room to the nearest soda machine. In the absence of the other, the CEO could now fully concentrate on what he was supposed to do, and his efficiency increased. But, after working so hard, without any breakfast at all, he noticed a headache forming in his head. He grunted inwardly at his own weakness, trying to fight the urge to shut the computer down and relax his eyes.

Before he knew it, the blond had returned, as he heard his footsteps behind him. As the blond walked past him to get to his own seat, a bottle of water was set down right in front of Seto. And in one motion, the shorter of the two had seated himself, already drinking on his soda. The CEO narrowed his eyes, not sure of what this all meant.

"I did not ask for anything."

"I know." Katsuya said in between swallows of the tasty liquid.

"Then why did you give this to me?" The carefree blond shrugged, and continued to drink. Realising that he would not get a decent answer from him, Seto examined the object in front of him.

"It's water." Jou stated, having noticed Kaibas observation of it.

"Yes, I did notice that…" Seto replied drawly.

"I didn't think you were the type to like anything with sugar in it, so I just got you plain old mineral water."

"Hn."

"You're very welcome." Jounouchi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes while placing his feet on the table to be more comfortable. Thinking that it could come in handy on a later occasion, Seto took the bottle and placed it in his briefcase.

"Well, at least he didn't throw it away…" Katsuya muttered, after having drunken his last drop of soda. The CEO gave no reply at the comment and continued to work.

"Hey Kaiba?" Said person was debating with himself if he should even answer. Remembering all the previous times he had done so was completely useless, he instead acknowledged the other.

"What!" …But perhaps not in such a friendly manner.

"Can you download music on that thing?" The blond asked, pointing at the laptop the CEO was currently using.

"Of course."

"Cool! Let's download something!" Jounouchi said with enthusiasm, and got up from his seat. Soon enough he was behind the brunet.

"I know this awesome downloading site and -"

"You will not use my laptop to entertain yourself! Besides, we are in a library. Music is not allowed."

"I really don't care."

"Hmpf. You will still not use my computer."

"Why? Afraid I might break it?"

"Among other things." Seto muttered, not really meaning anything with the sentence. Though Jou seemed quite interested by that statement.

"Really? You hiding something in there?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course not."

"So you don't mind me taking a look then?"

"Yes, I do mind. Now go sit down and stop breathing down my neck!"

"I am not breathing down your neck!"

"Yes you are. I can smell your breath even!"

"Huh? I brushed my teeth this morning. It shouldn't stink…" Katsuya said thoughtfully, placing his hand in front of his mouth while exhaling deeply, trying to smell it himself.

"No… It doesn't stink." The blond confirmed to himself.

"I did not say it smelled. I said you were breathing down my neck. Stop being so close!"

"Let me use the laptop a little? Please?"

"No."

"But Kaiba, I'm bored!"

"Entertain yourself then."

"Nu-uh! You got me thrown out of class, now it's you who have to stand for the consequences!"

"I did not tell you to defend me. I am very capable of fighting my own battles."

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that." Katsuya waved away with his hand, appearing arrogant.

"Hn."

"So how about that music then?" He asked with a carefree voice, and Seto sighed.

"Why do you want to listen now!"

"Because I want to introduce you to the 21th century, and it's wonderful music!" He said with a smile.

"I think I'll pass…" Kaiba said with a bored tone.

"Fine! Suit yourself you jerk! But mark my words, Kaiba! Mark my words!" Katsuya said with a angry voice, hinting with a bit overdramatic theme over it all. But the brunet was not quite sure. "One day I will make you listen to music! Good music too for that matter! And that day, you will thank me!"

"Obviously I must have lost my mind that day." The brunet muttered, referring to the part where he would thank the blond.

"No Kaiba. You've already lost your mind. You can't lose it twice." Jounouchi said reassuringly with a smile, while sitting down once more.

"Hmpf."

Even if he was so persistent, and sometimes downright annoying, he still did not feel that he wanted him to be gone. And he was quite surprised by that. His patience must have been larger than he thought…

But with time, he would get irritated with him. And with time, he would want to never see him again. Just how it used to be. Familiarity was sometimes so reassuring.

His blue eyes looked up from the computer screen to watch the blond in front of him. He was slouched down, using his arms as a pillow on the table, half-asleep. It felt so comfortable to be like this with him. To do absolutely normal activities together.

He smiled bitterly inside, thinking that he could get used to this, but knowing it could never be. And it shouldn't be either. It was wrong. He was supposed to only think about work and Mokuba. Jounouchi belonged in neither category.

"Hey guys, there he is! Hi Jou!" A new voice said, addressing other people. The CEO nor the blond needn't look to see who it was who had been talking.

"Hi Honda!" Katsuya replied with a smile, giving his friend a high-five. Soon the rest of the group had gathered there too. Though, knowing that Kaiba was now there, they were unsure on how to behave.

"Hello Kaiba." Yuugi said, the only one who seemed comfortable with the situation.

"Hn."

"Yeah, that's his way of saying hi." Jounouchi explained with a chuckle to Yuugi, who only nodded.

"So how was Kaibas products?" Anzu asked, wanting to join in on the stiff conversation.

"I never went there. We lied." Both Yuugi and Anzu looked disappointedly at Jou.

"You know you shouldn't lie to the teacher Jounouchi!" The brunette said.

"So what were you two doing then?" Honda asked, eyeing both males suspiciously.

"I guess I better tell you." The blond said, his facial expression turning more serious. The CEO assumed he was going to talk about his sister once more, so he decided to work.

"Well… Shizuka… has a boyfriend now." Katsuya said, despair covering his words. "But I can kill him if he hurts her!" He added to brighten the mood, looking at Kaiba with a smirk, remembering their conversation. The CEO who had previously decided he wasn't paying attention, continued to type.

Honda looked suspiciously between the two males once more, appearing slightly worried.

"She's dating Kaiba!" He asked, after noticing the eye contact between them.

"What!" The blond asked angrily. "Would he still be breathing if he was!"

"Well… yeah." Honda shrugged off, now knowing that wasn't the case.

"Hey I could so beat him if he dated my sister! My inner powers would explode all over him!" He defended, while doing animated hand gestures.

"Could you all calm down?" The brunette asked, annoyed by the boys behaviour.

"So when did you find out she had one?" Bakura asked, looking a bit sedated.

"This morning…" He was obviously still in hurt, Seto noticed, seeing as how the blond showed his emotions so clearly.

"I am sure he is a nice guy, Jou." Anzu added to cheer her friend up, having a supportive smile on her lips.

"And if he isn't, count me in on the killing part!" Honda added, hitting his friend playfully on his back.

"If you need to talk, you can always turn to me." Yuugi confirmed, and the blond nodded.

What was this? A sentimental meeting? Do they have to show their emotions on their sleeve as soon as they open their mouths!

Kaiba glared at them all; for invading on the nice time he had with the blond, for being so unexplainably cheerful all the time, and for just breathing and still be alive.

Good thing they weren't standing close to him. In fact, they had been avoiding his side of the table quite well.

But this was all stupid.

With a snort he saved his documents and put the computer down in his briefcase. A second later he had already left the group at the table, leaving them all blinking in confusion.

"Kaiba wait!" Jounouchi called after him, sprinting. As expected. Though the brunet did not come to a halt before he knew they were out of the nerds vision. "Why do you always have to leave!"

"I told you, I will not associate with those friend of yours." Seto said coldly, standing still close to a wall. A sigh escaped from the other.

"Yeah… you did say that…"

"Hn." With that the brunet turned around, attempting to leave for the second time.

"But Kaiba -" Jounouchi insisted.

"No. Go back to them." That's where he truly belonged anyhow, Seto thought bitterly.

"I do what the hell I want!" Katsuya said, his voice was firm and a bit loud. The CEO turned around, interested.

"You don't want to go back to your friends?" He was confused, the blond was not making much sense. Did he not want to return to his friends?

"You're my friend too."

"I am still going to leave."

"I know." Seto raised his eyebrow.

"Then why on earth are you trying to make me stay?"

"Wishful thinking." He chuckled out as a response.

"And that is all it's going to be." He ended, turning around to walk away. This time he was not stopped, but instead Jounouchi walked alongside. The brunet, assuming the blond would return to his friends, was surprised, and stopped.

"I ain't going to let you leave me again, Kaiba." He answered the unasked question.

"Hn."

"You know, you always walk away from me. We have to change that."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, I rather would!" He mimicked the taller man.

"Don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No, you fool."

"Yes, you jerk!"

"Idiot."

"Snob."

There was something different in their argument… Before, they spat out every insulting word they could come up with, trying to anger the other. But this time… it was more… friendly. Just like when he tried to snatch the girl magazine from Jounouchi. The words they said was not spoken with sincerity.

It was strange. Would they have friendly arguments now? How the hell did that work anyway?

"You know I can take some Cds with me tomorrow so you could -"

"There is no Cd-player we can use from the school, you idiot. And I refuse to lend you my laptop."

"Oh… Well, I'll bring one with me then, asshole!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"…"

"Anything you prefer then? Rock? Pop? Techno?"

"Preferably I wouldn't have to listen to it in the first place."

"Alright then, I just take a little out of everything!" Katsuya said with a smile.

"Hn."

"Good thing you agree."

"I did no such thing."

"Don't try to deny it."

"It's a lie. Of course I must deny it."

"It's the truth."

"No."

"Whatever! So where were you going anyway?" The shorter one asked, looking around in library, bored with standing in one place.

"To where we will have our next class." The brunet stated.

"Okay. Let's go then."

And with that they headed for the exit door in silence. Not much noise was heard either, considering the fact that it was morning and people were still tired. That behaviour usually changed around eleven or so.

"Jounouchi?" A small voice asked insecurely behind the two males.

"Yuugi." The blond answered after having turned around. The brunet only glanced back, not bothering to fully turn.

"Are you leaving us?" The short teenager asked, his eyes were as big as they normally were.

"Well… uh… when you put it like that it seems so mean." Katsuya replied, appearing guilty.

"We just got a little worried when you two didn't come back…" The short one explained. The brunet sighed inwardly at the scene, but said nothing anyhow.

"There's nothing to worry about Yuugi." Jou said reassuringly with a smile.

"Well, you know me." The tri-coloured teen said, smiling back. Silence emitted, and the blond sighed.

"Kaiba?" His voice sounded apologetic, and Seto had an idea of what he might have to say.

"Hn."

"You… better go without me." Katsuya declared. The CEO did not give out a hint of feeling in his face.

"Whatever." And with that he left them both, exiting the library.

His feet moved steadily over the floor, carrying himself with confidence. But inside lied the hidden; insecurities, wishes, hatred, love…

Maybe he was a fool now. Maybe he couldn't be saved. Maybe he never even had the chance to win over this sickness to begin with.

Maybe… this love would never end.

No, this was not a time for helpless pessimism! Just because the blond had rejected him, it did certainly not give him a reason to dwell on it. This was just as good as anything else. Now he finally had confirmation that he could never be an important person in Jounouchis eyes. He always had those friends of his that needed him. He himself didn't need him, therefore they could have him. It did not matter.

Companions were for the weak. And he was not weak, and never would be either. Not willingly. He would fight till the end to be strong.

But how can you fight over your own heart?

There should be a manual for these types of situations, just as computers had manuals on how to install them properly. Or just likes helicopters had instructions on how to use it with minor difficulty.

If he had been in this sort of situation before, he would know how to handle it. How to succeed.

Ha. Was he wishing he had been in love before? What a joke…

His hand moved, grabbing a hold on the door handle in front of him, opening it. The room was empty and dark as he led himself inside, sitting down. As usual he decided to work, because it was such a normal activity that held a sort of safety to him that it was almost as if he ran to it every time he faced a problem. Well… he **was** a workaholic, and that is what they're supposed to do. It all made sense.

Logic was always appreciated. He hated when nothing seemed to be explainable. Because if logic ruled, then all could be predicted. And he wouldn't have to worry about what would come next.

But that seemed to be a constant he would have to leave behind now, seeing as the world had suddenly changed, just because he had fallen in love. Such a small thing it was that rumbled his world. If it could so easily be done, then maybe he had had the wrong conclusion on how everything worked.

The headache made itself known once more, and the CEO sighed. Why hadn't he packed aspirins in his briefcase! Perhaps he had some old ones lying around in there somewhere… Soon enough his eyes and hands were searching inside it, hoping there would be a small box containing a temporary help.

Success! He found the box, and with a smirk he opened it, finding that three pills remained inside it. Sometimes life just worked perfectly fine, he thought as he took one out. But the smirk disappeared when he thought of the bottle of water inside his briefcase, the bottle he was given by the blond.

He frowned at it, making it look as if he was disappointed with it. With a snort he picked the object up and walked over to the trashcan, letting it fall into it. Then he returned to his seat, swallowing the pill without any liquid to help it go down. Help was never needed anyway.

Katsuya didn't need him, and he didn't need Katsuya. Simple. It could not be any more easier to understand and to comprehend.

He worked with that belief in his mind for a couple of minutes before he could hear the door handle go down. Damn. He had hoped students wouldn't come just yet. Solitude was nice.

There was no talking heard when the door opened, and only a pair of feet made the silence die out. When the person was inside the door was closed. Wanting to know who it was, he glanced up. But the glance turned into a stare as he looked at the intruder. Seto snorted before focusing his attention to his computer.

"Kaiba…"

"Quiet. I am trying to work."

"Don't order me around! I am not one of your employees!"

"Like I care."

"Fuck you! And fuck your mood swings!"

"Can you go now?" He asked, sounding annoyed and bored.

"No! What's your fucking problem!"

"You!" The CEO bellowed, his fist slamming the table. The blond visibly jumped at the brunets outburst, and the blue eyes shone with frustration. Jounouchi gaped slightly, not understanding the situation at hand. Seto took a couple of deep breaths to regain his calm before staring at his computer screen, unable to type anything since all his racing thoughts took over.

"… Sorry I left you, but I had to go back to -"

"I don't want to hear it." Kaiba interrupted, his voice as cold as always.

"No, you listen!" The blond said in a raised voice, irritated with the other mans behaviour. "I had to go back to them to explain that we, the two of us, are friends now. And that I would be hanging with you too now."

"I don't need your pity."

"Who said I pity you?"

"It's obvious that you pity me, because I have no friends. What you don't understand is that I don't need any to begin with."

"When will **you** understand that's a lie!"

Both were determined to get it the way they wanted it, to make the other give in to their logic.

"How could you even think that we would ever be friends?" Seto asked mockingly, going back to his old self, using a tone of arrogance.

"…But -"

"No. You may not understand this, but I do not appreciate this, this bonding you are trying to do!" Katsuya looked at him, hurt, but regained his posture. Slowly he approached the sitting teenager, stopping right in front of his desk while looking down on him.

"Yes you do." His brown eyes appeared sad, contradicting the small smile playing on his lips. His voice sounded so sure, but yet broken.

"No…" The brunet said in a whisper, his blue eyes looking into the brown above him. Why couldn't he fool him anymore?

"Stop building these walls around you, Kaiba. They're not good for you." He stated, his voice having gone down to a whisper as well.

"Yes they are."

"No -" The blond said while shaking his head slowly. "they're not. They're killing you." The blue eyes widened slightly at the understanding he was given.

How did he know?

Realizing he was coming too close, he leaned back in his chair to increase the distance between them. The eye contact was broken as well, and his blue eyes stared at the laptop instead. Katsuya was surprised at first, but went back to his old expression. His eyes closed for a second, breathing out a small smile. Slowly he moved over the floor and stood beside the CEO, who was still in shock over Jounouchis words. A hand placed itself on the brunets shoulder.

"This is really hard for you, isn't it?" Jounouchi asked in a calm voice, affection covering every word. Kaiba on the other hand didn't know what to do, all this understanding had never happened before with anyone. He was in too deep thought to try and shrug the hand away or even reply, so he held his gaze firm on the screen.

"…"

"Don't worry. We'll make it somehow." He said with comfort, his hand slightly squeezing Kaibas shoulder. The brunet turned his head to the man beside him, directing his gaze so he could meet the brown eyes. His own eyes could not hide the insecurity he held over this matter.

"I won't let you down, Kaiba…" He spoke with an earnest voice.

Perhaps that was merely a lie, and perhaps it was the very truth, he didn't know which. All he knew was that his plan was to not push him away. But… wasn't he getting too close to him? Maybe this was a good time to reject him once and for all.

The silence in the room was evident, and it hurt his ears. It cleared out all other things. All left was Katsuya and the painful silence.

With hesitation, the brunet gave a nod at Jous statement, accepting.

He was met by the most beautiful smile shining down on him, that it almost made him want to kiss him. Almost.

"Now…" Kaiba started, having regained his control. "Remove your hand." He made sure he wasn't sounding angry, but merely setting grounds.

"Oh, sorry." Katsuya said, chuckling and scratching the back of his head nervously. Seto decided there was no need to answer that, and merely observed as the other sat down beside him, enjoying the silence of the room.

It didn't hurt his ears now.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Words: 8456  
Man I need to control myself! -hits my fingers- Don't type so much, you damn bastards!

So... you guys noticed the fluff too? It's not just me, right? I mean come on! Jounouchi had his hand on Kaibas chest! And then on his shoulder... the guy is just too intimate to know better hahaha! I hope my writing wasn't containing too many grammatical errors, because I suck in that department.

---  
Don't forget to review now! Voice your opinion with all your might! Push the button. Push... O.O


	12. Acknowledge your mistake

**Disclaimer:** I'm waiting for the letter where it says I'm the owner of the show to come by any day now... -watches mailbox- Yes... any day now. Soon... Just wait, and you'll see... It'll happen. For sure. Yuuuupp... -falls asleep while waiting-

**Warning:** Bad writing, OOC-tendencies (all over the place -sigh- I want to hit myself!), bad words, boring descriptions, too long dialogues, a mushy Kaiba and a weird Jounouchi.

**Note:** Well... This chapter is... weird. I don't really know if I dislike it or like it. I'm still indecisive. Oh, if you're wondering why it's so damn long; it's because I wanted to get Thursday over with so I can start on Friday in the next chapter. I hope you are all fine with that.

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 12

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

Brown eyes stared with intensity, in deep thought and with a brood look. Blue eyes stared back, more unsure, but not letting it show, and with a slight frown. The world around seemed to have frozen, but he did not care for he was wondering why the blond was staring so much. But he didn't want to end this comfortable silence. Besides, Jounouchi would talk soon enough. He could see it. 

Katsuya tilted his head to the left, still staring, appearing very absorbed in his thinking and staring. The brunets frown increased, but the other held no facial expression but that of a normal one.

"Why can't I make you smile?" The blond suddenly asked out of the blue. The CEO was bewildered with the question.

"The staring isn't **that** amusing." He replied drawly, wondering how the blond could even expect anyone to smile when someone stares.

"Huh? The staring?" The blond asked, looking confused. "No, no Kaiba! I meant otherwise. I wasn't trying to make you smile **now**." He explained doing, according to the CEO, unnecessary hand gestures.

"Hn."

"So? Why can't I make you smile?" Katsuya asked seriously.

"Why do you want me to smile to begin with?" Seto replied with a question, folding his arms, thinking it was a stupid topic. He just never smiled with people, except for his brother, end of story.

"People smile when they are happy." He said matter-of-factly. Connecting the dots, the CEO widened his eyes slightly, and silence was cast over their conversation uncomfortably long.

"…You want to make me happy?" Kaiba asked, still unsure if that is what the blond really meant. The reply he was given was a nod, confirming he was right. Annoyingly enough his heart pumped faster, and all sort of thoughts raced through his head. Pathetic. All this because he wanted to make him happy. Why can't his body be as numb as his facial expression!

"There is no need for that." Kaiba said in a lower voice, avoiding to look at the man in front of him.

"I asked you once "How's life?". Do you remember?" Katsuya asked, looking for a nod or other acknowledgement, but the CEO refused to give one, staring at all the books in the library instead. "When we danced. Don't you remember?" The blond tried to clear out.

"…Yes."

"And you answered "Bearable"…" Katsuya said, waiting for the CEO to remember, which he already had. How could he forget to begin with? They had been too close to just let it slip his mind.

"Yes."

"Well, I want that you one day at least answer "Good", and truthfully too." The blond declared with a small smile.

"Just because you want it doesn't mean it's going to happen." He replied, thinking bitterly of how true the statement fitted with his situation as well.

"I know. That's why I want to know why I can't make you smile."

"Hmpf. Leave me alone." The CEO said, frowning and leaning back in his chair. The blond was getting too emotional for his liking. This gesture was met a growl.

"What! Here I am, being nice and all, and you just get pissed off at me!" He bellowed out, keeping a firm glare.

"I just think that you talk too much about smiling." He answered nonchalantly.

"I talk about what the hell I want!" He defended.

"Not if I can help it."

"Oooo, I'm shaking in my boots. What will the big, bad Kaiba do?" He said with a fake tone of fear. The CEO frowned and snorted, only to rise up.

"I refuse to be ridiculed." He said shortly as he walked past the blond, briefcase in his hand, exiting the doors of the library. A faint growl was heard as he walked off, but he paid little attention.

"Kaiba you bastard! Get back here!" Jounouchi bellowed, as angry as before. The brunet turned around in the hall to look.

"No."

"What! You scared or something!" Jounouchi asked with a grin. Students in the hall stopped to look at the two of them, though the blond attracted more attention to him. But to his sentence Seto only snorted.

"Of course not."

"Then why did you walk out of our argument? Afraid you might lose?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"I was aiming for smiling, but whatever."

"Hmpf. I don't have time for this." The CEO shrugged off and turned around. Jounouchi was getting too close…

"Like hell you do!" The blond shouted, and started to sprint to where Kaiba was, only to jump on him, making the two of them fall down. But that was all intentional. Katsuya turned the other around swiftly, holding his collar.

"What the hell is your problem!" Katsuya demanded to know.

"Get off me. **Now**!" The brunet warned, and the blond obliged, standing up. Right after the brunet stood up, glaring fiercely. The shorter one of the two only knit his brows, angry too, but in deep thought.

"If you do that again, I assure you, I will hurt you." Kaiba hissed out at the shorter man in front of him. But the other seemed to be elsewhere, and grabbed his wrist.

"What are you -"

"Come." Katsuya interrupted, picking up the CEOs briefcase and dragging Kaiba with the other hand, leading him to God knows where. His blue eyes glared a hole on the blonds head, but made no other refusal towards this taken action. It was better just to get over with it.

The blond walked with a straight walk, apparently knowing exactly where to take them both. But seeing as the wrist holding was too much of physical contact, the brunet snatched his hand back. This made the blond stop his walking, causing the brunet to do so as well. Those brown eyes looked at him with confusion, seeking answers.

"Well, are you going to stare all day, or actually take us to whatever place you have in mind?" Seto asked coldly, giving permission for Katsuya to lead him. The blond nodded with a small smile, and continued walking, still holding the briefcase, but not his wrist.

It's for the best after all.

They moved beside each other, entering and exiting halls, all done in silence. After a while Seto had a guess of where he was taking them, as this was the same route to the class they would have the next period. Figures. It should be empty anyhow.

And his theory was confirmed when Jounouchi opened the door for Kaiba, still looking slightly upset. The CEO held his head up high, ignoring Jounouchis facial expression, and walked inside, seating himself in his normal seat. Knowing the brunet was inside, the blond closed the door behind him, walking quietly to the CEO.

"What is it that you want?" Seto asked, taking his briefcase from the hands of the other, checking it to make sure it was still whole.

"To talk. About you." Jounouchi replied shortly, his eyes hidden by his blond hair.

"Then talk." The taller one commanded.

"It's just… I don't really know how to say this…" The blond started off, still wondering what he should say. Kaiba folded his arms, waiting.

"You are… You… Something's bothering you." Katsuya stated, looking into his blue eyes to seek confirmation.

"Hmpf. You're imagining things." Seto shrugged off.

"No I'm not!"

"Are you saying I don't know if something is bothering me or not? Because if anyone would know, it's me."

"I'm just saying you're lying." Seto frowned.

"First, you attack me. Then you drag me in here, without any explanation, only to call me a liar!"

"Yes."

"Ha. It's you who have problems. Not me."

"Maybe I do. But at least I talk about them to people. You don't."

"Your point being?"

"It's not good to hold it all inside."

"Who said I am holding anything at all inside? And who are you to tell me what to do!"

"Damn it Kaiba!" Katsuya shouted out angrily, kicking Setos table, causing it to move a few centimetres. His hand was clenched, shaking. The brunet watched quietly, seeing the standing blond turn around, only making him able to face his back. He wasn't sure what to do, emotional situations weren't really his thing. So for now, all he did was stare.

"I'm tired of this, Kaiba…" Katsuya breathed out, his back still turned to the other.

"Of what?" Kaiba asked, appearing indifferent. But the truth could not be anymore inaccurate.

"Of you, pushing me away." The blond answered, turning around slowly. Kaiba locked his eyes with his, absorbing his words.

"Then… don't try to get close." Seto said, turning his head away. He had rejected him now. Katsuyas eyes widened slightly, and he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Great. Just fucking great. You know what, Kaiba? Screw you! I'm done with this!" He said, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Seto sighed quietly to himself, regretting his choice of words. Regretting he even spoke at all. Perhaps he shouldn't push him away so much. Not that his train of thought mattered anymore, Jounouchi was already gone.

He fought away an urge to run out the door, and drag Jounouchi back. So he sat there, immobilized, trying to convince himself that this was a good step on the way. This is just what he needed. This… was perfect. But it hurt his heart. And he had grown all too tired of it all. Tired of this game he played, tired of having to see what he could have, but knowing he could never be with him. It was wearing him out. And it was not helping him at all. His feelings had only grown, much to his dismay.

Would they be there forever?

The door handle went down, and he watched it with intensity. Had Katsuya returned to him? The door opened, but a couple of girls stepped inside, chattering about all the homework they had been assigned, paying no attention to the disappointed brunet.

This was not like him. He was not supposed to be this way, feel this way. Romantic interests were for girly girls and happy boys. Not for him. Something needed to be done. But what? He had tried to ignore it, push it away. Was the only option left… to embrace it?

Ha, of course not! Over his dead body. There were always other options. Always. He just had to discover them first. After all, the best answer is often the easiest one. And he had probably been thinking in too complicated ways to find it.

So… simple thinking… Should be easy. Let's start then…

He concentrated, but still saw no obvious answer to all this. So he concentrated even more, but the result was still the same. And he kept going, because he could not live like this, with these feelings so open inside.

To his dismay, everything was still as clear as mud. Yet he did not give up, but enclosed himself in his own world, searching for a way to survive this awful love.

"Alright class, have you understood your assignment?" A familiar voice called out, dragging him out from his trance. His eyes widened slightly since the classroom was now full of students, and his English teacher stood at the front, having written some sort of exercise on the blackboard.

"Yes." The class replied in one voice.

"Then I suggest you start now." She said before seating herself down to correct some papers. Students rose from their seats and paired up, two and two. Great… she had given out an oral assignment… again! The brunet was not too happy about it, seeing as it was all just a waste of time. Not to mention he had no one he wanted to work with.

Well… that was a lie.

Unconsciously he turned his head to Jounouchis seat. But he did not find the blond there. Immediately he began to scan the area, trying to find his familiar face without looking so obvious that he was searching. Yet in all the faces he could see, none belonged to him. His friends were there, but Jounouchi was not. And it was peculiar.

Had he been that upset by his words?

Having nothing to do, he started to ponder. About why the blond wasn't there, where he could be, and what he should do about it all. If he should do anything to begin with, that is. But… he can't be weak, he persisted to think. Yet he had already fallen. All these contradictions made him want to scream inside to chase them away. Such childish thoughts…

"Mr Kaiba? Do you need me to pair you up with someone?" The teacher asked, standing in front of him. He made no visual reaction, and appeared to be thinking.

"No…" He said in a low voice. "I have to go. Business meeting." He lied as he rose up. The teacher looked as if she didn't believe him, but could not refuse anyhow. So she gave a slight nod, and then he walked out, briefcase in his hand.

He closed the door carefully behind him as he entered the empty hall. He was alone this time. Jounouchi had been with him before. But he pushed his thoughts aside and walked to his locker instead, and put his briefcase inside. It would only be in the way, he had concluded.

His face remained calm and unfazed. No one could see his inner battles.

With hands in his blue jackets' pockets he walked with a straight back, looking down on anyone who came too close. After having opened the front door, he felt the wind brush against his face and the rest of his body. It was cooling on a day like this, and he appreciated it. But it did not really matter, for he had a plan in mind. At least somewhat of a plan.

Continuing his walk, his feet led him to the same place he had previously been this morning, over the grass and into a area with more vegetation. To his luck, the same person as before was lying on the bench, his face up to the sky and hands under his head. Worry over what the blond might do and think suddenly grew inside, but he shoved the feelings away.

And just as before he walked up to the bench, hands in pockets, hiding his feelings by wearing a mask of indifference. Coming closer he saw that the shorter of the two had his eyes closed. Could he be sleeping?

He stood still a couple of seconds, just to look at him. So serene and peaceful. Perhaps he wasn't upset at all. Maybe he didn't even care… He should just go, Kaiba finally decided with a barely audible sigh.

How could he be so stupid to believe the other would actually care to begin with? Honestly, why did he think anyone would care at all! His anger towards himself grew, and he turned around, scowling himself mentally at his weak action.

"Kaiba?" An unsure voice asked. He could hear that Jounouchi was moving, sitting up straight on the bench. The brunet half-turned, just to see him. The blonds facial expression was that of a confused sort.

"Mhm…" He answered, not really sure of what to say at the time being.

"What are you doing here?" The other asked with no emotion. The CEO found that it didn't suit him.

"I… You weren't in class." The CEO stated, still not sure of what to say.

"So you noticed…" Jounouchi said absentminded, looking at the grass close to his feet. Seto himself watched the blond, waiting for him to make a move. He had hoped the other would stand for the talking.

But Katsuya uttered no more words. So he just had to talk himself then.

"Why weren't you there?" Well… that was a stupid question, he thought to himself, regretting he even asked it to begin with. Katsuya slowly turned his gaze away from the green and to the brunet.

"I'll give you three guesses." He replied coldly. This was not working well.

"…You shouldn't care so much." Kaiba advised, knowing feelings only made you hurt.

"Like I can help it." Jounouchi said, now looking at a tree with a frown. The situation was extremely difficult for the CEO, not really sure of how to solve all this. He scoffed at himself mentally, why did he need to solve it to begin with! Stupid emotions, clouding his judgement.

"You should have known that I'm not a friendly person." He said, excusing away his incapability to keep a firm relationship with the other. His hands in his pockets were clenched, but why he didn't know. It just felt good at the given moment.

"I did know that." The other kept his words few. It seemed he was avoiding speaking, which was unusual in itself.

"Then… why do you… Forget it." The brunet uttered. Emotions were a really complicated matter. If it had not been for the aspirin, he was sure a headache would take place.

"…" The blond continued to look dully at the tree, like it was the most interesting thing out there at the given time.

"Say something!" Kaiba demanded, tired of this stiff atmosphere.

"Something…" Jounouchi answered, his face was still seemingly indifferent. The brunet narrowed his eyes. The other appeared to be elsewhere, and it annoyed the hell out of him. As stated before, he was still incapable of handling emotional situations, so he did what came naturally. In a matter of seconds he grabbed the other mans collar, forcing him to stand up and look at him.

"Let go of me!" The blond shouted, struggling.

"Get a grip of yourself!" The CEO responded before shoving the other away, but not hard enough so he would fall. Jounouchi glared up into his blue eyes, his fists appeared ready to punch him. At least that was some sort of reaction.

"You can't tell me what to do! It's not like you even care to begin with!"

"Stop being such a idiot!" Kaiba yelled back, hoping the other would understand what it meant.

"No! You stop calling me stupid all the time!" The other said. Apparently he had not caught his drift. Seto groaned inwardly. What the hell should he do! So he sighed, scolding himself in his mind.

"I don't know why I even bothered…" He muttered to himself.

"Bothered with what Kaiba! Coming here and starting an argument? Well, I think that worked quite well, didn't it!" The shorter yelled at the brunet who only glared back.

"Do you honestly think I came here to do that?" He asked with a venomous voice.

"Why else!" The blond did clearly not understand anything it seemed.

"Because… Because I…" The CEO struggled with his words.

"Yeah, I thought so." Jounouchi said while folding his arms.

He was losing him. Slipping away right between his fingers. And he couldn't stop it. The thought pained his heart. There must be something, within reasonable grounds, that he could do. Besides, why did the blond stop being so damn happy anyway! Everything is always against him. Typical.

"You have it all wrong." He managed to say, once again hoping the other would understand the meaning of the words he spoke.  
"Then give me the real reason." The blond demanded, still uncaring.

"…" He couldn't bare to reveal his need for the other. He just didn't work that way. So the brunet kept quiet, looking away.

"Fine. Goodbye, bastard." Jounouchi said with the cold voice the brunet had started to hate, and began walking away past Kaiba.

So close to losing him. How would he endure these feelings if he could not even speak to him? It would be even harder.

Two steps away from him. He should say something. Anything.

The glare the brown eyes had were hard to look at, especially when he was coming so close.

One step away. He shouldn't let him walk past him. Why was everything going in slow-motion anyway! Speak. Utter words. Any words.

"…"

Gone…

The brunet stood still, face turned to the bench, staring at it in disbelief. The blond was walking away, several metres for him and only increasing the distance. For some reason he didn't even think about how strong it was for him to let the other slip away. All he focused on was that if he wouldn't do anything he might be lost forever.

Say something…

Slowly, too slowly, he turned around. He saw the moving teenager walk over the grass, hands in his pockets like him. A deep breath was inhaled as he tried to convince himself in doing this.

"Jounouchi!" He bellowed out, his voice firm and not as broken as he had thought it would be. The said teenager stopped dead in his tracks, turning around, waiting for some sort of explanation for all this.

Another breath. Mustered courage and shoving away the pessimistic thoughts.

He placed his right feet in front of him, and started to walk to the blond. It took forever in his mind, but the other waited, their eye contact locked. Still… he felt ridiculous, and probably was too. He mentally kicked himself, among other things.

He stopped when he was a step away from the blond. How he wanted to just take him in his arms…

"Jounouchi…" He voiced the others name again, just because he didn't know what else to say. Why didn't his mind work with him anymore!

"Kaiba…" The blond said back in a low voice, looking into his blue eyes. Those browns eyes looked caring once more. Perhaps this wasn't the end.

"You said… that you wouldn't let me down." Kaiba stated, referring to a previous conversation. The blond had a hint of a smile on his lips. Perhaps he finally understood.

"I can't let you down if you don't care, because then there's nothing to disappoint." Katsuya said, bitterness still inside him. The CEO was silent, trying to find a way to make the other understand he did care without having to actually say it. Because he just wasn't the type of person to say such sentimental things. Honestly, all this was even overboard. Stupid blond, making him go soft… Yet he loved it all when he looked into his eyes.

"But… that isn't the case here." The brunet said, sincerity covering every word. The blonds brown eyes widened slightly, his lips parting, half gaping. But that soon turned into a smile, making the brunet feel at ease.

He hadn't lost him.

A pair of arms flung around his neck, and the body of the other was against his own. The brunet was taken by surprise and didn't really know how to react. His immediate respond was to slightly gape with widened eyes.

He could feel Jounouchi breathing on his neck, smiling. And he stood still, his arms hanging by his side for several seconds. This could not be happening… A mental snort at himself, then he slowly moved his arms, placing them carefully around the blonds waist. This felt so good… so right. He didn't ever want to let it go. A hint of a smile dared to appear on his lips as he enjoyed the gesture. Nirvana for the common man.

To have to taste of what a life with him would be made him want more. One bite was not enough. He felt secure with being embraced. He felt relaxed, feeling the others steady breath on him. The day had indeed been warm, but feeling the others body heat made him think that he was cold before. His golden hair, just a few centimetres away. Yet he didn't dare roam his fingers through it, like he wished for. Keeping his hands at the others waist was enough for now.

He could feel Jounouchis heart, pumping. There was no way he would ever get tired of this. Never had he been hugged by anyone beside a family member his whole life. Not that he wanted that either. Only Jounouchi. That was enough.

But far too soon, the blond partially got out of their hug, increasing the distance with his face and the CEOs neck. Otherwise their bodies were as close as before. Those brown eyes looked into the blue ones. The brunet could see that they were watered, but not crying. Honestly, he was too sentimental at times. Not that he was going to comment.

They were so close… Teasingly close. Did the other know what this did to him? If he would just lean down a little their lips would meet… But no, the CEO decided. His feelings should never be revealed. This love was not meant to be seen.

"Hey… I made you smile!" The blond said, with a triumphant smile on his lips. The CEO immediately got aware of the situation and wiped away the hint of a smile from his lips.

"No, you didn't. You're imagining things." He said embarrassed, but hiding it well, pushing the blond gently away. He folded his arms, as if to try to appear more convincing. However the blond remained smiling.

"Yes I did!"

"Hmpf."

"Ha! Now I have a secret weapon!" Damn… Was he planning on hugging him even more? What if he started doing it in public…! Not good. Definitely not good.

"No you don't."

"…" The blond didn't even try to defend his opinion but smiled a knowing smile at the brunet. It made the CEO feel at unease.

"I have somewhere to be…" Kaiba said, trying to get out of the situation, and started to walk.  
"No you don't." Katsuya said, still smiling, tagging along.

"How would you know?" The CEO said after a snort.

"Because… you came looking for me. And you don't even have your briefcase with you! Plus we had class, which you totally skipped, might I add… "

"Same goes for you." Katsuya started to chuckle.

"You know what? We're starting to spend a lot of time together because we're ditching classes. Man, this is not good for my grades!"

"Nothing you do is good for your grades."

"Watch it Kaiba, or I'll make sure you regret your words!" Katsuya said, trying to be threatening but failed due to his smile that seemed hard to wipe away.

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that?" Seto said with arrogance, looking down at the blond through the corner of his eye as they walked inside the school building.

"I can't tell you my secret plan!"

"You probably don't even have one…"

"Of course I do!"

"Prove me wrong then."

"No."

"Then you have no plan."

"Believe what you want."

"…"

"So what are we going to do now?" Katsuya asked with curiosity.

"**I** was planning on working. **You** should get to class." The CEO replied, glancing at his watch on his wrist to see how much time he had.

"What? Without you?" The blond asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"No, don't think so. Besides, this is a perfect opportunity to get your eyes off that damned computer of yours!" Katsuya declared enthusiastically.

"Stop getting useless ideas in your head, and go do something productive." Kaiba shrugged off.

"Hell no! And my ideas are **not** useless! Fucking bastard…!"

"…" Seto glanced at him with a smirk, heading towards his locker with the other walking along.

"Anyway, I thought we could do something fun!" The enthusiastic teenager declared.

"Define "fun"." Seto asked dryly.

"Err… something that makes you have fun?" Jounouchi tried, not really sure what kind of answer the brunet wanted.

"I know that, you moron!" The CEO said, making a sigh afterwards. The blond glared, but kept his cool. "But what is it that you have in mind?" The blond smiled a surprised smile.

"You actually **want** to know? Wow, awesome!" Seto snorted.

"Only so I can say no." Jounouchi growled at the brunets reply.

"Try to be nice just once, dammit!"

"Why? What's in it for me?" He said as he stopped at in front of his locker, turning to face the blond.

"Um… a happy me?" Katsuya tried, unsure of what he would say.

"You have to do better than that. Think, even if it's hard for someone like you. Persuade me now, before I get out my briefcase and start to work." Seto said cockily, smirking.

"Err…" The blond managed to say, scratching his head while trying to figure out a good enough answer.

"Think faster. I'm about to open my locker." The CEO teased, watching the blond with interest.

"You'll… you… I know! I'll… wait no." The blond was indecisive to say the least, and the brunet frowned. He had actually hoped some sort of good reason would escape from his lips, freeing him from his work.

"Faster." He said, placing his hand on the locker, opening it. Katsuya appeared stressed.

"Um… I…"

"…" The CEO took his hand over the briefcase, grabbing a hold of it, but not taking it out just yet.

"I don't know!" The blond blurted out. "I just want to hang with you! And I have no idea what it could be in for you!" Kaibas eyes pierced into the brown ones, an emotionless expression forced on his face. Slowly he let go of the briefcase, shutting his locker door.

"Fine then." He said nonchalantly, placing his hands in his pockets. "But if you do anything too annoying or unbearable, I'll leave."

"Sounds good to me." Jounouchi agreed, grinning. "Now… where will I take you?" He wondered aloud to himself, placing his index finger on his chin. This only made the brunet frown.

"You mean you have no plan? Why did I even agree on this!" He said, frustrated, reaching out for his locker once more, planning on doing some work.

"No, no Kaiba." Jounouchi said, standing in front of his locker, blocking it. "I have an idea now. Come." He said with a smug smile, his eyes with a mischievous hint. A challenge, Kaiba thought. Well, whatever he might have in mind, he could bear it.

Katsuya started to walk, heading towards the exit door where they just entered. Kaiba followed with interest, a smirk on his lips.

"Just so we have it all clear, you are aware that I will leave if I don't like it?" Seto asked, feeling confident.

"Yes." Jounouchi replied, turning his head so he could face the brunet as they walked.

"Good."

"Don't worry about it Kaiba. You'll like it. Or at least… you'll live through it." Katsuya said, trying to be comforting.

"Who said I was worried?"

"Fine then. You're not worried." The blond shrugged off, not really caring what the other said.

The shorter of the two led them over the schoolyard, and to the road, showing school grounds were officially ending. The brunet raised an eyebrow, but Jounouchi smiled reassuringly, crossing the road. Seto did the same, with an interest growing. But words were not spoken, increasing the mystic atmosphere.

Many people were outside, walking. Yet not as much as there usually is when it's on the afternoon. Then rush-hour was a fact. It was more peaceful this way, when not that many were outside, yet not so few that it felt deserted. That was the only downfall with it all, people were always everywhere.

They passed by several small stores, selling jewellery, pets and candy. Finally Jounouchi came to a halt, showing they had arrived. Seto looked at the door and looked in through the large windows. It was a café, and not a big one either. He raised his eyebrow, wondering if this was really what he had in mind. The blond nodded and walked in through the door, followed by the CEO.

"I hang here sometimes with Yuugi and the others. It's a nice, quiet little place, and I figured you'd like that too." Jounouchi explained to Seto who observed everything with a critical eye, yet holding in on the comments.

"I see."

"So let's order something!" Katsuya said with excitement, probably fantasizing about all the food he wished to have. Seto gave a small nod, too busy observing. It was a small place, only having about eight tables. And it didn't seem that fancy either, the chairs looked old, as did the tables. Why did the blond settle for such a low class lifestyle?

Jounouchi walked up to the counter, greeting the middle-aged lady behind it.

"Let's see… I'd like a cupcake. No make that two. Both chocolate. And a coke. And throw in a little of those things on the side too." He said, pointing at small pastries, circular and dipped in chocolate.

"Alright. And you sir?" The lady turned to the CEO, who was once again observing the decorations and such. Still… nothing had impressed him that greatly.

"Just one black coffee." He said, not trusting this place.

"What! Only that?" The blond asked, bewildered.

"Yes."

"But it's nothing! You have to eat something too!" Katsuya persisted.

"I'm fine."

"Alright then Kaiba. But I'll make you eat when lunch comes!"

"Not necessary."

"Yes it is."

"Are you done with the order?" The middle-aged lady asked carefully. Seto nodded and frowned at her. He wasn't too fond of this place. A tray filled with their orders appeared and Jounouchi grabbed it, paying his part of the bill while Seto did the same, glaring at the woman extra long. The blond took no notice, sniffing his cupcake.

"So where do you want to sit?" He asked.

"Anywhere's fine." Seto lied. He would much rather prefer sitting on a park bench than here. Who knew what kind of dirt was still on the chairs? Perhaps he was just being overly paranoid…

"Let's sit here then!" Katsuya said as he sat down at the closest table, attacking the food as soon as the tray was on the table. Seto approached it all more carefully, checking to see if there were any stains on his chair before seating himself. Elegantly he crossed his legs, sitting straight, feeling uncomfortable. These kinds of places wasn't what he was used to.

Deciding the liquid could wait, he slightly turned in his seat, looking out the large window. That was some sort of entertainment at least. He really didn't like this place. What if they didn't clean up their machines properly, and germs were spreading in his coffee right now? No, this could not be trusted.

"Aren't you going to drink your coffee?" Jounouchi asked after having started his second cupcake, finally noticing his surroundings.

"Not now." Seto replied coldly, staring out the window. The blonds face dropped.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"I haven't tasted it yet."

"I meant this place." The CEO turned his gaze to the other, looking emotionless.

"No, I don't." He answered truthfully. Why hide from the truth when it was only such a trifle thing as this. Jounouchi nodded, appearing disappointed, and started to throw everything down his throat in a very hasty manner. In the range of 30 seconds all he ordered had gone down his stomach, leaving the CEO with narrowed eyes, hiding his confusion.

"Let's go then. No need to be here if you don't like it." The blond stated. Kaiba agreed by nodding, happy to leave the cheap café.

The worlds they both lived in were so different. What if they couldn't be mixed? Feh… who cares. Not like he was going to spend any time with the other outside school anyway.

With that conclusion he let the thoughts go, returning to school with the other beside him, the sun warming their backs.

XxxX

"Come on Kaiba! Hurry!" The blond yelled, excited.

"Will you calm down!" The CEO demanded, glaring at the other a few metres in front of him.

"But my stomach can't take it any longer! I will die soon!" Seto snorted at Jous antics.

"If I could be so lucky." He stated bitterly, but with no real sincerity behind the words.

"Shut up! And don't be so damn slow!" The now angry blond said, hitting the brunet on his arm for insulting him.

"Hmpf. I move in whatever pace I'd like."

"But I'm really hungry!" Jounouchi pleaded.

No, Kaiba found out, eating a couple of hours before lunchtime did not still the other ones hunger. How the hell Jounouchi wasn't starting to get fat was still a mystery however.

"We'll get there. Stop complaining."

"Gah! You're driving me crazy!" He said in a frustrated voice, only wanting to taste the sweet food waiting for him.

"You're not that easy to be with either." Seto replied coldly. His hand reached out to open the door, leading into the school cafeteria. Finally. The blonds complaining was hard to live with. Why didn't he just walk around with a snack pack stuffed in his pockets anyhow? Would be much easier, he figured.

"Finally! Took you some time." Katsuya mumbled when entering, standing in line. Kaiba, who had not had the time to get any lunch packed down, reluctantly stood there as well. He folded his arms and glared at anyone who dared to look his way, surprised he was eating the school food to begin with. After all, he always brought food with him. He never really trusted others with what he put down his throat.

"Can you look anymore grumpy?" Jounouchi asked, sounding annoyed. But when the CEO turned his head to the other he saw a small smile on the other. He was too contradicting at times…

"…"

"The food isn't that awful. Actually it can be quite tasty at times." He consulted, trying to make the CEO feel at ease. Seto sighed. He wasn't really hungry to begin with, strangely enough.

"And don't even think about leaving the line!" Katsuya said in a firm voice. Seto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I saw the look on your face. Could you scream "I don't want to be here" any louder?" Jounouchi joked.

"I'm not that hungry to begin with…" The brunet defended.

"What the fuck! You're never hungry! There's something wrong with you!"

"You're making stuff up."

"Maybe you're a robot…" Jounouchi speculated seriously to himself. Seto only rolled his eyes inwardly, taking a plate and filling it with food. All seemed to be giant lump. Who ate this stuff anyway!

"Yes! It's good food today!" Jounouchi beamed beside him. Seto took a piece of the unknown substance, feeling a great need to yell at the food supplier. Reluctantly he took the plate and seated himself at a table, glaring at the food. Soon Jounouchi joined, eating as if he had been starved for days.

As if to try and prove a point, the CEO took his fork and gently poked his food. The pile fell down all over the plate, disgusting the brunet. With a frown he pushed the plate away, refusing to eat that sort of common food.

This action did not go by unnoticed by the blond.

"Hell no, Kaiba! You're eating that!" He said angrily, pushing the plate back to the CEO. In return Seto glared.

"I don't think so. This food is obviously made out of garbage." He said, exaggerating.

"You're like a big baby!" Katsuya complained. "Come on, eat it, it won't bite!" He encouraged, eating some himself to show it wasn't deadly.

"You have grown up with this sort of… substance… in your life. I on the other hand might get poisoned." Seto said, his word a bit overdramatic, but he believed them nevertheless.

"It's not dangerous. God! Just eat the damned thing!"

"No."

"But you haven't eaten **anything** today!"

"How would you know?"

"Just a guess." Katsuya said with a shrug. Seto narrowed his eyes. The blond probably understood he had no time for that this morning, since he was late. Crap.

"Still not eating it." He said defiantly. Katsuya growled.

"Yes you are!"

"What does it take for you to understand a simple no?"

"What does it take for you to understand you need to eat!"

"I'll eat when I get home. There's some **real** food there." Seto said, wondering if his younger brother would cook again. He seemed very interested in that activity lately.

"How will I know that you'll actually eat anything?"

"You won't." Seto simply stated.

"Then you're eating that!"

"I have already made myself perfectly clear that I won't!" The brunet hissed out, tired of having to defend himself.

"Eat it or else!" The blond threatened. Seto scoffed.

"Or else what? You'll scream at me?" He asked with a smirk, thinking lowly of what the other could do.

"Eat the food, or be covered with it!" Katsuya threatened, rising up from his chair and lifting his plate, which still contained food.

"You wouldn't dare…!" Seto breathed out, glaring.

"Oh yes, I would dare!" Jounouchi said, having a serious expression on his face. Kaiba narrowed his eyes while preparing himself to jump out of the seat at any given time to escape the food.

"I **won't** eat it." He said coldly. Katsuya glared.

"On three, and if you haven't started to chew you're getting this all over you!"

"Not going to do it."

"1!" The blond said, continuing to glare ferociously. The CEO was still in his chair, but his muscles prepared for an attack.

"…"

"2!" Jounouchi hissed, clenching his jaw. He was only met by a pair of determined blue eyes.

"…"

"3!" The blond lifted his plate even higher, allowing it to get more speed. Kaiba quickly got up and jumped at the standing blond, taking a hold on his wrist and pushing it as far away as he could to ensure that the plate would not come in contact with him. At the same time his body weight combined with the speed hitting the blond made them both fall, Jounouchi backwards and Kaiba over him. The plate was slung to their left side, luckily away from both of them. And with a loud thud they landed, and the CEO quickly took a hold of the others wrists and pinned him down, sitting over the blonds belly.

"Aouch. Dammit, Kaiba! I hit my head!" Katsuya complained.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to do another of those childish attempts one more time. Are we clear?" He said, not paying attention to the blonds previous comment.

"Clear as water. But I can't make a promise." Jounouchi said, grinning, even though he was in the submissive position. Kaiba pressed his hands harder around the other ones wrists, glaring.

"Now get fucking off me…!" He ordered, struggling under the brunet. The CEO only tightened his grip.

"If you promise to behave." Kaiba said, his blue eyes keeping a firm contact with the brown ones.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Jounouchi defended, struggling even more.

"Look, if I were suffering from being undernourished, do you really think I would have the strength to pin anyone down!" He asked, knowing the other only attempted to throw food at him for not eating. So if that was where the problem started, he simply had to go back to the core of it. Sometimes Jounouchi was too stupid to be true…

"…" Brown eyes looked into blue ones while appearing to take in what the brunet had just said. He stopped struggling, obviously realizing his mistake.

Of course, such a action like this did not go by unnoticed by the students. Several were looking, but few dared to actually walk up to the scene, telling the CEO to let the blond go. Though a handful of students rushed away to get a teacher, unbeknownst to Kaiba.

"This is useless…!" Seto muttered out, loud enough for the blond to hear. And he let go of the others wrists and stood up, and took a few steps back, waiting to see what the other would do. With ease Jounouchi pushed himself up, rubbing the back of his head slightly. They stared at each other in silence, not really knowing what to speak about.

"Kaiba! Jounouchi!" A strict voice called out. The said teenagers turned their gaze to the teacher who walked up to them in a rushing manner. They said no word, asked no question, but let the adult make the first move once he had joined them.

"What happened now!" He bellowed, his voice echoed in the silent room, pointing at the tray on the floor. "You will have to clean this up, do you hear!" They gave no reply, no nod, but simply stared at him. They just weren't in the mood.

"To the principal! Now!" He said harshly, pointing with his index finger at the exit door. Both teenagers started moving, and the teacher followed, breathing down their necks. Jounouchi hung his head low, making his brown eyes covered for others to see and his hands in his pockets. Kaiba also had his hands in his pockets, but walked with a straight back, and an emotionless expression on his face.

During the walk that seemed to go on forever, the adult behind them lectured and scolded them. Aside from a few snorts from the CEO and an occasional growl from the blond, nothing else escaped their throats. Once they actually reached the principals office, the teacher left them, glaring at them one last time. Slowly Jounouchi walked in, probably dreading a detention. The CEO, knowing the man in front of him never gave out punishments to him, wasn't in any sort of unease.

"Now… what is it that you did?" The fifty year old man asked. His reading glasses were on, and he scanned his tired eyes through some files. It smelled coffee in his room, but no source of that could be found.

"We sort of had a fight…" Jounouchi said, looking at the man in front of him.

"Sort of?" He asked, still not taking his eyes of from his papers.

"Well… we didn't actually punch each other or anything…" Jounouchi said, still looking at the principal.

"Well that's a good thing." The man complimented, taking the blond by surprise.

"Uh… I guess…" Jounouchi replied, looking at the CEO for some answers to why this was all weird. Kaiba on the other hand remained quiet, standing straight and looking out through the window behind the sitting man.

"So no one got hurt then?"

"No…" The blond said, probably wondering when the scolding would start. The principal finally took eyes off from his paper and looked at the CEO.

"Well Kaiba, do you say that this was a mistake and that it will never happen again?" Kaiba nodded.

"And I take it Jounouchi feels the same way?" He said, looking at the blond who appeared even more confused.

"…Yeah…?" He replied with a quizzical look.

"Good. Then I will let you off with a warning. Take the rest of the day off to think over this." He said, reading his papers once more, signalling he wanted both of them out of his room. Jounouchi blinked several times at the principal in disbelief, but went back to reality when he noticed the brunet walking out. Seto on the other hand was absolutely unfazed with the situation, knowing this would happen. He could hear the blond walking after him out of the room. The smell of coffee was still there.

"Shit, that was weird wasn't it?" Jounouchi asked after closing the door behind him. Kaiba only looked back at him with uncaring eyes, wondering why he was so fascinated by all this anyway.

"Hello? You alive in there?" Katsuya asked, waving his hand in front of the blue eyes. Kaiba felt uncomfortable with that gesture and turned away from him, starting to walk to his locker several halls away. They were silent for a long time, but Katsuya broke it, as usual.

"You're mad aren't you? Well can you blame me! I mean I've never really seen you eat that much, and when you pushed the plate away I thought… I thought -"

"Who cares. Let's just forget about it." Seto finally uttered, opening his locker. The blond stood still beside him, watching him.

"…"

"…"

"So… I guess… I'll see you tomorrow. Right?" Katsuya asked, his brown eyes watching the other with curiosity.

"Hn." Kaiba answered, picking out his cell phone, attempting to call his chauffeur. The blond made a small sigh, over what he did not know, and walked away. Probably heading home. Now that he had his back turned against him, the CEO turned around, watching the blond go away. His blue eyes masked, cold as usual. Snorting at himself, he snapped out of it, dialling the familiar number and ordering his employee to pick him up.

XxxX

It wasn't until early evening that he managed to come home. There was too much work lately. Or was it just him doing tasks that he usually didn't, not trusting those he worked with to do the job properly? Yes, that was probably the reason.

Silently he unlocked the front door, entering without making any noise. His tired eyes scanned the hall to see if Mokubas shoes were too. And they were, as usual. Meaning he was home. He put down his briefcase and walked inside after having closed the door, searching for his brother. That boy was found in the living room, sitting on the couch while reading a comic.

"Oh, hi Seto!" He greeted with a smile, his eyes held nothing but pure affection towards the older.

"Hi…" The older brother replied, a small smile on his lips.

"I made a different dish today! Wanna try it?" Mokuba asked, hopeful to say the least. The standing brunet gave a nod.

"Of course." The younger one shot of the couch with a grin, taking his brother by the hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"This one was really hard to make, but it tasted okay anyway." He explained while Seto seated himself on a chair, watching his brother take out the food from the fridge and putting it in the microwave.

"Any second now…" The raven-haired brother said, waiting impatiently for it to be ready. He glared at the microwave for taking so long, tapping his foot. When the machine eventually made it's loud noise he smiled, immediately taking out the content and placing it on the table before his brother.

"Thank you." Seto said, speaking in a lower tone. Then he picked up his knife and fork, slicing the meat only to eat it. Meanwhile his brother sat on the chair opposed to him, watching intensely. The CEO was a bit bothered by it, but decided not to comment or act out. He made sure he ate precisely everything on the plate, not letting one bit be left behind to show his brother he appreciated it.

"So? Did you like it? Did you? Or was it awful? It was disgusting, wasn't it? I burned the meat I think-"

"It was very good." Seto assured, looking straight into his brothers eyes. "Is there anymore left?" He asked in his normal voice, and Mokubas face lit up and nodded.

"Yeah of course! Just wait there brother and I'll scoop some more up!" He said eagerly as he took his plate and rushed to the fridge once more, repeating the previous process. Seto observed with fond eyes.

Mokuba didn't have to do all this for him, and he certainly did not need to go and refill his plate. He was the older of the two, he could take care of that fine by himself. But he let it slip, knowing his brother loved to take care of him sometimes, doing things for him. It wasn't necessary, the brunet knew he was loved back anyhow. But he supposed his brother always wanted to take care of him, just as he wanted to do the same back. Seto always wanted the best for his brother, and the younger shared that train of thought.

Growing up, they only had each other to rely on. When one fell, the other was there to pick him up and vice versa. They fought the world together, and still did.

"Here you go!" Mokuba said happily, placing the plate on the table. Seto nodded in gratitude, and started eating as before.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked Mokuba in-between chews.

"Yes; breakfast, lunch, snacks and dinner." He answered.

"And your homework?"

"Done."

"Good." Seto said, picking up another piece of meat and rice. He took for granted that his brother didn't lie to him. He wasn't the type to do that. Mokuba was too good of a man to do such dishonest deeds to him.

"So did you do anything fun today?" Mokuba asked while tilting his head.

"Fun is such a relative word…"

"Then what did you do today?" Seto stopped slicing the meat, thinking of the blond. Should he tell him? That he associated with his former enemy? With someone he used to despise? What if Mokuba understood he had fallen in love? What would he do then?

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I… You see Mokuba. Lately I have started to…" How the hell would he explain all this! It was outright impossible.

"Has something bad happened?"

"No. There's nothing to worry about."

"So what is it?"

"…Nothing." Seto said, eating the final piece of meat and rice. Then he got up and walked over to the dishwasher, knowing he was observed by his brother.

"Come on Seto! You can tell me." The raven haired boy urged. Seto had his back turned to him, considering.

"I… have started to…" He started off, same as before. He heard footsteps walking towards him, stopping by his side. A feeling of warmth occurred right after, his hand was being held by the shorter boy.

"Seto?" Mokuba looked up, worry was evident in his grey-blue eyes. The CEO looked down, noticing the distress he caused his brother. The smaller hands squeezed his left one a bit more, wanting an explanation.

"It's nothing bad…" Seto explained, wanting to take away his brothers worry.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Mokuba got him, and with a reluctant sigh he gave in.

"I… think I have…a friend now." He said, hoping that would still his brothers curiosity. Of course, it didn't.

"Huh? Who?" How on earth would he be able to explain this!

"…Jounouchi." The younger one appeared confused, tilting his head.

"You mean, Yuugi's friend? _That_ Jounouchi?" He asked to make sure he had his facts straight.

"Yes. That Jounouchi." Seto replied, a hint of bitterness covering his words. Why did he have to go and fall in love with him to begin with!

"Whoa… That's weird." Mokuba said, scratching his head, trying to figure out of he had seen any pigs fly lately.

"Yes."

"So, you hang with Yuugi and them now? That's good! I'm happy you have opened up a bit!" A proud smile covered his face, looking up at his brother.

"No. Not the others." Once again, he had confused his brother.

"So… **only** Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked and Seto nodded. Those grey-blue eyes appeared saddened.

"I'm happy for you brother, but… Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, feeling left-out from his brothers life.

"I… didn't think it was important."

"How could it not be important? Is there anything else you haven't told me? First this whole thing with the fake girlfriend, and now this!" He said in a harsh voice. Setos eyes widened at the hurt he had caused his brother.

"Have you totally forgotten me?" Mokuba asked, his eyes watered as he looked up at his older brother.

"Never…"

"Then why do you keep me out of your life!" He asked with a sad voice, a single tear falling from his eye. If anyone could make him cry, it was his own older brother. Seto slowly kneeled down and wiped away the tear from his cheek.

"Because… my life is not important." He answered with his hands on his brothers shoulders. He had a small, sad smile on his lips, wanting to take away his brothers pain.

"Yes it is!" Mokuba yelled at him, his fists clenched.

"Don't be so sad…" Seto said. He wasn't sure of how to comfort him, he had never really been that much of a comforter to begin with.

"Don't forget me." Mokuba said, embracing his brother hard and burying his face in his chest. At least he wasn't crying, the brunet noticed. In response, Seto held his body protectively, the only comfort he was able to give.

"Never." He said, his voice strong. Regret poisoned his mind, for he had hurt the only person he swore to take care of.

Why did he have to be such a failure?

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Words: 9506  
So very sorry! But like I said in the 'Note' section, I wanted to get Thursday over with. Forgive me.

Yeah... Personally I thought this chapter came out kind of forced. Especially towards the end -sighs at myself- Perhaps I just sort of lost my writing ability overnight or something. Though I am kinda happy that I made Jounouchi mad at Kaiba in the beginnig. After all, he is only human, and it's hard to live with being pushed away all the time. Plus I included a hug (probably because I was listening to mushy music... ack, it affects me too much), but it was OOC.

So... the principal was weird, wasn't he? I hope the food fight didn't come out as bad as I think it did. One minute I was writing, the next a sudden idea of Jounouchi doing something radical popped into my head (honestly, he is that type of person to not think before he acts...). And I am glad Kaiba behaved himself when he was ontop of him (I don't want him to give up his control just yet. Plus, lots of students were watching! Big no no for Kaiba).

And the whole thing with Mokuba; I know he loves his brother, but lately Seto just seems to have forgotten him, so Mokubas feelings came out in this chapter (you honestly think he wouldn't care when Seto is all over the tabloids, kissing a stranger, and he didn't tell him anything? Sheesh, he loves Seto, sure, but he wants him to confide in him too).

---  
Well that was all! Now all is left is for you to **review**! Please, if you have any sort of comment of how you think I could improve; tell me. I won't bite your head off!


	13. Live your life

**Disclaimer:** I'll give you three guesses.

**Warning:** As if anyone ever reads my warnings... But anyhow; FILLER! (noooes!...?)

**Note: **Oh well... This chapter is... Well... I have a slight problem with it. It's just not my best. At least it's better than the previous chapter. In this one I tried to write so everyone would like it (you know, after the opinions I got in the reviews) so I hope I haven't made anyone displeased. Just go ahead and read it. (By the way: I am extremly sorry for the late update! I have almost had no time to write, therefore it took longer. And sometimes I was so tired I logged into ffnet to read instead. Yes, I am lazy at times...)

**

* * *

**

** Unheard Love**  
Chapter 13

_by Growing Pain _

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. The only noise was that of breathing and of chewing. It didn't used to be this way. But it was now, thanks to him.

Blue eyes glanced at his brother once more, as he had done plenty of times this morning. The raven-haired teen hadn't gone back to normal after their previous discussion last night. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Ha! What a stupid thing to say! Of course there was something he could do! There is always a solution. A problem always has a solution, one thing can not exist without the other. But he was too preoccupied with worry to have thought of any reasonable way to make his brother happy once more. To make him able to forgive him.

If he was lucky Mokuba would forget everything when they arrived to the zoo. But the odds of that happening wasn't that high. Unless the young boy had gotten some sort of revelation during his day. Which was unlikely too.

So it was up to him. What would he do?

Figures. This is just what he deserved to begin with. He had never been a good brother. He used to be the best; the best duellist, the best business man, the best pilot, and a freaking genius to top it all off. And yet he couldn't be the best big brother he knew he should be. The one he wanted to be. That role got pushed aside as the other titles claimed their space, occupying his mind and persona.

The one thing that really mattered… shoved aside. For what? And he did it again, again and again. Never did he seem to learn properly.

Of all the people in his life, of all the ones he had hurt, manipulated, shoved aside and betrayed… Mokuba still stood by his side. It didn't seem right. And something inside him told him that his brother would forgive him for this too. He was a very forgiving person, especially towards him. Or was that only to him? He wasn't so sure. Other people didn't seem to hurt him the way he did.

But he didn't mean to cause such commotion in his brothers heart. There had been no point in letting him know of the fact that he spend time with Jounouchi. It is only going to be temporary. It's going to end as soon as his feelings does. There was no need to tell him…

"I'm done. Are we going to leave now?" His brother asked after putting his plate and mug in the dishwasher. Seto put aside his morning paper and nodded, having eaten already, and accompanied his brother to the hall. As they walked he was once again not spoken to. Barely acknowledged. It killed him more than anything.

Why was it, that he could do almost anything possible to avenge his brother if he got hurt, but wasn't able to treat him properly himself? The bitter irony of it all.

Numbly the CEO placed his feet in black leather shoes, not owning any other sort but that of the finest. He treasured the money he had earned, spending it on image. But his brother used sneakers… and normal clothing outside school. Mokuba didn't care about the unimportant such as money and power. The little boy seemed to know better than him at times.

His blue-grey eyes avoided his blue ones with a dead expression. Silently he felt the agony he caused the shorter one. Perhaps he should say something.

Mokubas hand reached for the door handle, opening it and stepping outside. But the brunet remained inside, standing tall and looking out. It wasn't until the boy had gone a few metres that he noticed his brother wasn't following. Wondering what he was doing he turned his head, only to see his brother look at him.

"Seto?" He asked carefully.

"Mokuba…" He started. He had meant for more words to come out, but everything came to a halt inside. Slowly his brother walked up to him, looking worriedly at him. A small smile graced the CEOs lips. Even now Mokuba was concerned with his well-being, even though he had hurt him.

"Is something wrong?" The black-haired boy asked, looking up into blue eyes. His smaller hands clutched onto his backpack. Cautiously the brunet opened his mouth, debating over what to reply. But he decided this was not the time to lie, as his brother had wished to not be cast away.

"Yes." He answered with no emotion. The eyes beneath him widened slightly.

"What is it?" His voice, so full of honest concern. His small hand grabbed onto his own. The smile returned once more.

"I failed you." Seto spoke quietly, squeezing his brothers hand a bit. Mokubas eyes widened, and started to water after a few seconds. The older one watched with the same expression as before. He could see his brother biting his lip, his chin slightly shaking. A good ten seconds after that a smile appeared on his lips.

"Don't worry brother. Everything's okay now." Mokuba soothed. His smile was so honest and pure, the attributes his didn't have. Seto didn't know whether to be happy or angry with himself. Why did the boy keep forgiving him for all the mistakes he made?

A slight nod came from the brunet, as he started to walk out of the mansion with his brother, happy to see him smile once more.

"Just remember that you now have to tell me everything and nothing, so this won't happen again!" Mokuba stated with a mischievous grin. The older Kaiba looked down on the younger one with a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt anything I have to say will be interesting for you to hear." He spoke in his normal voice, getting inside the limousine with his brother following right after.

"Come on, it can't be that boring. It's you Seto!" His brother encouraged. Sometimes he seemed to think everything he did was amazing. Though the older didn't reply.

"And when we get to the zoo after school you can tell me all about how you and Jounouchi started hanging out! That'll be fun to hear!"

"I don't really think it'll be -" Seto urged, but was interrupted by his happy brother.

"Oh, of course it will!"

"Hn." Great… now he had to tell him all about what they had done. Like he was a good storyteller to begin with! If he were to tell a kid a goodnight story he would read the newspaper articles out loud.

"I bet something fun happened."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's the two of you! Something weird was bound to happen. Perhaps he was brain-washed by an evil Egyptian so that he would like you?" Mokuba speculated while his brother decided to look out the window at the city they rushed by. It still bothered him that his brother forgave him so easily. Did he keep everything inside? Like he did? He shouldn't do that. Who knew if Mokuba was strong enough to handle it. His own capability he already knew, but when it came to his brother… He just didn't know. And he couldn't risk having him lose under the pressure of breaking down inside.

He turned his head to his left, looking at his brother who was currently yawing. Perhaps he didn't hold anything inside. Perhaps he has just imagined a scenario totally untrue. After all, his brother wasn't like him. Not in the least.

He worried too much…

XxxX

Twenty minutes left until first class, he noted briefly, as he searched for a certain book in his tidy locker. But having everything completely organized, he needn't look for it very long. It was all routine anyhow. Same monotonous movements, actions and plans everyday. It seemed so empty at times. But who was he to complain when he achieved all he wanted? Suffocating emotional needs was what he did best after all.

He could see him from the corner of his eye, approaching him through the crowd. As if he was afraid his locker might get in a mess just by the blonds presence, the CEO closed his locker door and focused his blue eyes on the man that now stood beside him.

"Hi…" Jounouchi greeted, his voice not as cheerful and carefree as usual. Instead he seemed cautious. Not bothering to give an oral reply, the CEO gave a curt nod before turning around, heading to their next class. As suspected, the shorter walked along.

"So… I brought some Cds. I thought we could go through them during our lunch break, because it's extra long on Fri-"

"I know. I've had this schedule the whole year, just like you." Seto commented, not feeling especially happy. The situation with Mokuba still bothered him, even if he was forgiven. Was his brother too used to having him let him down all the time, to forgive him that easily?

"Well aren't you just a happy camper?" Katsuya asked rhetorically with a dull voice. Perhaps it was too early in the morning for him to give an insult.

"…" As usual Seto ignored the man beside him, walking with a straight back through the hall, observed by a few. That had happened a lot lately, ever since he and Jounouchi started to accompany each other. Or rather, ever since Katsuya decided to harass him at any given time. He preferred the second option of the two. A sigh was heard, but he paid no attention and opened the door to his classroom. It was empty and the lights were off. But the sun shone inside, so it wasn't as dark as he had hoped for it to be. Pity.

He seated himself in a bored manner, taking out a folder from his briefcase. He had some paperwork to finish so he could spend the day with Mokuba without worrying. And what better time to do that than now?

For some unknown reason, the blond stopped in front of the two desks put together, looking at the CEO. It seemed obvious to the brunet that Jounouchi wanted his attention, but being the person that he is, he didn't give it to him and kept on reading. After half a minute he could hear the standing blond clear his throat. So he turned his gaze to meet brown eyes.

"Yes?" He asked in a somewhat bothered tone. It was not appreciated that he was disturbed from his work.

"Are you still mad at me?" Katsuya asked, his voice firm. Seto on the other hand was surprised Jounouchi had thought that, though his face still looked the same. He hadn't been extra standoffish today, what made the blond come to that conclusion to begin with?

"No." At this the blond seemed a bit surprised himself, tilting his head to the left curiously.

"Then what is it?" He asked with folded arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seto replied, not sure what the other meant.

"You seemed completely out of it when we walked here."

"So?"

"I just wondered if anything's wrong, that's all." Jounouchi said with a shrug.

"Everything's fine." Seto stated, his blue eyes narrowed. Brown eyes looked disbelievingly at him, raising his eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"Aside from my work-" he said, gesturing with his hand towards the papers on his desk. "I feel perfectly content." Katsuya watched the sitting teenager with a critical eye for a few seconds, his arms still folded.

"Do you have a lot of work to do?" He asked, appearing to be formulating something in his mind. Some things he did was done too obvious, to the brunet anyway.

"Yes." Seto replied. Silence emitted for a few short seconds before words were spoken once more.

"Let's make a deal." The blond suddenly suggested, taking the brunet by surprise. What on earth was going through Jounouchis mind? May it not lead to destruction…

Kaiba looked disbelievingly at the man in front of him, raising an eyebrow to show the other he should continue.

"Well, you need to work. And you can't exactly do that with me around. Let's face it. I'm too adorable to ignore!" Jounouchi said with a grin, narcissism getting the better of him. In return Seto snorted, showing he officially disagreed. "And I want you to behave when you listen to my Cds, and not break them might I add. Those things cost a lot nowadays!"

"Get to the point." Seto commanded, receiving a glare from the blond which had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Asshole! Will you just keep quiet?" Katsuya spoke with a slightly annoyed voice, but regained himself pretty quickly. "Anyhow, so my suggestion is; I'll leave you alone until our lunch break so you can work. And then, at lunch, you're all mine." Seto narrowed his eyes at the choice of words Katsuya had decided to use. Perhaps he craved some sort of dominance after being shoved around by him all this time? Still, he found the wordings very suggestive. Jounouchi could be such a clueless idiot at times…

"And if I refuse?" He asked with a smirk, having his arms folded as well.

"I'll bother you aaaall day long."

"Fine. But if your Cds accidentally starts to fall to the ground, don't put the blame on me."

"Fine. And if your ass gets kicked, don't look at me." Katsuya replied back, grinning. "So we have a deal then?" Katsuya unfolded his arms and placed his hands in his pockets. Today he had no textbook with him. Most likely he forgot it at home.

"Deal." Seto confirmed with his emotionless voice. "Now get out of my sight so I can work in peace." He commanded while directing his attention to the papers in front of him. Therefore he was unable to see that the grinning grew wider.

"Gee Kaiba, didn't know I was such a distraction to you."

"Hmpf. Don't flatter yourself."

"Well, see you around. I'm going to find Yuugi and the rest." Katsuya said as he walked to the door, his back turned against the brunet.

"Don't care."

"Bye." He said with a wave as he closed the door behind him, not expecting any good-bye back.

"Hn." Kaiba managed to utter before the blond was completely gone. Soon it was just him and all his papers. Not to mention the work he had to do on his laptop. Better start working, Seto figured.

Unfortunately, since class was about to start, students came in and disturbed the wonderful silence that helped him concentrate. Nothing he wasn't used to. Just… it's easier when he's alone.

But staying loyal to the fact that he absolutely **had** to finish this so he could give Mokuba his full attention, he kept on writing and reading, completely ignoring the teacher and her lecture. Sometimes he glanced up, and looked at his surroundings as if to assure himself people were still there. When he once decided to work with a full concentration he went away to his own little world, not noticing the things that happened around him.

Therefore, he had to snap out of it sometimes, to see how much time he had left. But as he stared at the clock on the wall he had a strange feeling. Just as if he was being watched. Assuming that it was the blond that stared at him, he looked over the classroom to see if it was true. Which wasn't the case. Instead, it had been some stupid girl staring at him, sitting two tables away from Katsuya. His blue eyes turned cold instantly, glaring at her. This resulted in a blushing girl that buried her face in a textbook. Pleased with himself, he smirked. At least some pleasures could be given to him easily. People were so weak. So pitiful and disgustingly imperfect. They all needed to know their rightful place. His facial expression returned to an emotionless one and he turned his gaze to his papers instead of the unworthy girl.

He smirked inwardly as he though of what would happen during his lunch break. The blond intrigued him to no end it seemed. And knowing his feelings would die out one day made it all better.

Not bothering to think about Jounouchi anymore, he returned to his work, blocking out all sound as he only focused on the task at hand. His musings could take place later. And with that he let himself fall into the trance of work, allowing himself to be as efficient as he possibly could.

XxxX

It gave him a rush, to work like that. Efficiency at it's prime. Only important thoughts rushing through his mind, being fully concentrated. It made him feel proud over himself, that he achieved something. That he was able to make anything as perfect as it could get. And perfection was what he always strived for. Being able to achieve it… to form it himself… a pure bliss.

Not only did working make him efficient, but all his personal problems and emotions… disappeared. He became the man he wished he could be. Nothing else mattered. He was spared from the world's cruelty and his heart's aching. It made it easier, to escape it all. True, it didn't actually solve anything… But the contentment he got from it was enough. He felt as if he was needed. Only he could do those tasks properly. He was special…

And boosting ones ego was never a bad thing.

He could do things others couldn't. They would never be in the same high rank as he. They didn't deserve him. But what did he deserve?

He took his briefcase steadily in his hand as he walked out of library. Deciding classes didn't really matter when real work existed, he had skipped all of them. But now he was done. And perfectly content with himself. The smirk could not be kept away from his lips as he graced the hall with his presence. Oh yes, he thought high of himself at times like these.

Not only was he able to finish the whole thing, he did it before lunch started. Thus keeping his side of the deal true. And he would be able to fully concentrate on Mokuba. And, not to brag, but his solutions for certain problems had been absolutely brilliant. Of course, there was work left. But that was nothing urgent nor especially important. Only some statistics and economical reports that he had to look over to make sure everything was listed. But as mentioned before, nothing urgent.

But going out of his trance also meant facing reality once more. Which reminded him, he had to listen to a bunch of stupid songs. Feh… like the idiot owns that many Cds to begin with. They will get over that task quickly.

Slowly his smirk started to descend as he walked to the cafeteria, seating himself at a window table. With graceful movements he opened his briefcase and gently took out today's dish. Soup. And he started eating as he looked out the window and observed everything; the students, the grass, the cars, the buildings. Such an idyllic view. But it didn't take much to break it. Tear down the happy faces. Their system was so fragile…

If just one thing changed chaos would surface. For example, just… take away all the traffic lights. Serious accidents would interrupt everyday. Or if there were no law against shoplifting. Who would bother to pay? This society was built up on so many rules, like a pyramid of cards. So fragile. If you take one card away, it will fall down. Lead to destruction. If you're not careful, that is. But humans these days weren't. Surely the cards would fall, and their weak pyramid of success would be ruined.

He took another spoon of soup, tasting it's delicious mix of water, spices and vegetables. Meanwhile he kept a firm look at the world outside, bitter and proud at the same time. Those friendship freaks didn't see how the world really was. Not that they could either. They sheltered each other too much, blinding themselves with light.

And perhaps he had been blinded too, by the darkness this world offers so thoughtlessly. But it was better to know of the bad and expect the worst, than to know the good and be deceived. How gullible they could be. Pretty amazing they lived through anything thrown at them though… which only strengthened their believes. Someone ought to make them fall… hard. And let them see that everything does not have a fairytale ending.

Not that he was going to bother in doing that. Like it was worth his time anyway. They could go on and believe. The longer it takes, the harder they fall. And he would be there, to laugh and mock and show them his world, where he ruled. And he would prove to them that he was right all along. That they were wrong… For how could they be right? No one makes it as a team, solitude makes you stronger. You grow and learn better. If you depend on others you get weak and let your defences down.

One day he could watch them fall. The joy he would get just to be proven right would be all to great. And they would ask for help, to be shielded from the darkness. But he would do nothing, as they had to learn to aid themselves. Otherwise you'd be weak. And the weak never survive.

His thoughts led him to Mokuba. How he wished to take away his pain and insecurities. But he couldn't. Did he want him to see darkness, and know the truth? Or see the light, and be happy? His eyes rested on a bird, sitting on a bench all alone. It seemed it was eating something on it, but it was too far away to notice such small details.

Another spoon of soup. Chewing the vegetables. Swallowing. Repeating the process.

His brother already knew of the darkness. But he believed in the good. At least to some extent. Though Mokuba wasn't as extreme as Yuugi and the others, he wasn't as pessimistic as him either. Perhaps he was a perfect balance that would make it through this world, whole and intact. Yes… one could only hope.

"Hey, there you are!" A familiar voice exclaimed, dragging him back to the present. His blue eyes kept the cold, indifferent look as he watched the blond seat himself in front of him. A backpack was slung over his shoulder, only to be placed at the chair next to him. Probably containing the Cds.

"Well, we did make a deal." Seto replied drawly. Katsuya didn't bother to listen, already eating his food with outmost joy. Even if the blonds passion for food was no surprise to the CEO any longer, he looked at him with a disapproving face and cold eyes. He was like a child at times. But since he went by unnoticed by the blond, who was too occupied with eating, he stopped it and finished the rest of his soup in silence. Maybe he would fall out of this sickness soon, being able to desert Jounouchi and only laugh at his misery. Oh yes, how he longed for that day.

Approximately seven minutes later Katsuya was finished with his food, leaving no trace behind of its existence on his plate. Brown eyes focused on the brunet instead, appearing to be in a happy mood. Perhaps he had a real good time with his friends, Kaiba mused.

"So, you're ready now?" The blond asked, but wouldn't really take notice of a 'no' since he was already searching for the equipment in his bag. All the brunet could do was glare at the walkman and Cds that were brought up on the table one by one.

"Okay, before I let you use this -" The blond said, pointing to his earphones. "I need to know that you have clean ears." He declared with a serious expression, waiting for an answer. The CEO glared at him.

"Are you saying I don't have personal hygiene?"

"What? Noooo. Of course not. Now let me take a look in your ears, and then you can use them all you want." Katsuya said, standing up and bending over the table to get a good look into Kaibas ears.

"What are you doing! Sit down!" Seto exclaimed as the blond had come closer. To escape he had pushed his seat away from the table. Now he was smirking since he was out of reach for the shorter one.

"Don't be such a baby about it! I just don't want to get your dirt on my earphones!"

"It's you who wanted me to wear it in the first place!" Kaiba defended, starting to believe that Jounouchi was a madman. He did do peculiar things at times…

"Hey! We had a deal mister!" Jounouchi exclaimed, pointing at the brunet with his index finger.

"The deal did **not** involve you looking into my ears!"

"What's with you! Got ear complexes or something?" Katsuya said and started to focus his brown eyes on the said ears.

"What? No, you moron!"

"Well… they do look a bit big." Katsuya added with afterthought. "I never really noticed that before. It's like they're -"

"Stop looking at my ears!" Seto demanded.

"Well can you at least clean them?"

"There's nothing to clean!"

"How would I know?" Kaiba clenched his jaw in frustration. The blond was more trouble than he was worth.

"Look, if I, by any unreasonable chance, get earwax on your cheap earphones I'll buy new ones for you. Deal?"

"Deal! Man, now I really hope you do have earwax!" The blond said with enthusiasm as he handed over the walkman. With a glare the brunet accepted it and inserted the earphones in his ears, waiting for Katsuya to chose a Cd and get this over with.

"Okay, let's take some country first!" He said as he placed a brown Cd in the silver walkman, pressing the on button. After a few seconds he could hear the sound of acoustic guitars and a man singing. But it did not appeal to him. So he decided to show his resentment by glaring at the blond.

"Alright, no country for you. That's good. I don't like it either." He said with a small smile, trying to cheer the brunet up. "Alright! Some pop then?" Jounouchi suggested, and put a new Cd in the walkman. With a bored sigh Kaiba waited for it to start. Eventually it started and he could hear several male voices with an overly sugar sweet melody to go along with it, complaining about love. It was better than the country, but this was still horrible.

"No." He stated, pushing the off button. Katsuya sighed. "Okay. Then… some R&B!" Patiently the brunet awaited for the song to start. Once it did he could hear a girl voice and many different beats. This too, appalled him. Why did people even listen to this crap?

"Definitely no." He stated, pushing the off button once more.

"What? How can you not like it? I love R&B!"

"Well, you do have questionable taste." Seto said with a smirk, finding the other to be more entertaining than the given music.

"Yes, I hang with you, don't I?" The blond replied back, smirking as well. The CEO frowned, causing the blond to quickly change the subject. "And now we have… um… rap!" He said as he put the said Cd inside the walkman. The music that was supposed to come surprised the CEO, only hearing people talking fast.

"What kind of useless garbage do you listen to!" Seto said, clearly not approving of the given genre. The words that were spoken in the lyrics were too disgraceful as well.

"God dammit, you're like a caveman… Alright, some rock then? Everybody loves rock." He said with a forced smile, trying to be nice to the CEO who never stopped complaining. Seto glared and folded his arms. The song started out slow, but after a short while screaming and electric guitars took up all sound, alongside with drums. Needless to say, his ears got quite the shock, deafening him. As fast as he could he took off the earphones, and glared at the blond when he had calmed himself. The said blond stifled a laugh. This made the glare grow stronger into a murderous look and the amused teenager quickly behaved himself.

"Moron. You planned this didn't you?" Seto asked.

"Honestly, no. But the look on your face was priceless."

"Hmpf."

"I take it you didn't like it." Jounouchi said, the previous laugh wanting to break through once more. But he stifled it the best he could.

"How perceptive of you…" Seto replied dryly.

"Well. Then we only have one thing left. I was hoping we wouldn't have to come to this, but you definitely proved that you don't like modern music. So… it's classical for you!" He said and put a Cd in the walkman. Seto listened, prepared for a similar shock as the one he received from the rock song. But instead he only heard peaceful melodies. It was calm. Serene. It lured his mind to a green forest where there was no sign of civilisation. It was boring, to say the least. With a mental sigh he took of the earphones and looked at the hopeful brown eyes, shaking his head.

"What? Impossible! You don't like it? Not one bit?"

"No."

"My God, what will I do?" Katsuya sighed, obviously not used to anyone not appreciating any sort of music.

"Stop the drama-act." Kaiba said in a bored tone.

"You don't like music, or TV, or anything else normal people do! It's just weird!"

Feeling as if he was being insulted, Kaiba glared, anger slowly building up inside.

"Who needs to be normal, when all normal people are a complete waste of space!"

"They're not a waste of space! Stop being so full of yourself!"

"Stop thinking you can change me!" Brown eyes widened slightly, surprised.

"But… I'm not trying to change you, Kaiba." Jounouchi said, his voice a bit calmer but still loud. He still looked surprised, which the CEO noted.

"Then what's this?" The brunet asked bitterly, gesturing towards all the Cds laying on the table.

"You… You think I brought them because of that?"

"I'm not stupid. You and your friends have tried to change me ever since our paths crossed." As if it wasn't enough to just be him. It wasn't acceptable. No. No one was ever fine with how he was. Always something that needed to be changed. It had only been Mokuba who didn't complain.

"Yes you are! You're stupid, Kaiba!" Jounouchi spat at the said man. "Stop being so damn paranoid! I'm not trying anything! Geez, I was only showing you what you've missed out." Kaiba frowned, not sure he believed the other, but not sure he was lying either.

"Whatever." He said and stopped his glaring, rising up from his seat and taking a hold of his briefcase. Why should he stay any longer? He could do other things instead. As he walked away he could hear a sigh and a pair of feet jogging after him to catch up. Which the blond did in a short amount of time.

"We never really get along for a long period of time, do we?" Katsuya asked as he walked alongside with the brunet, making an empty chuckle.

"No… we don't." He answered, his voice stern and grave. They exited the crowded cafeteria in silence, walking with no destination. This relationship was fruitless. It brought him nothing but a bitter taste of how it would be like to have the blond. He should let it go. Friendship was never his forte to begin with.

"What class do we have now?" Katsuya asked as they walked through the school.

"Math." Seto stated. A groan was heard from the shorter.

"Damn, I hate math! And the teacher too" He complained, trying to bring back the usual atmosphere between the two. The brunet wondered if he should go along with it or stay silent.

"The teacher hates you too." Oh, how weak he is. Not being able to keep quiet. Someone ought to erase his emotions.

"Tell me about it! I get a detention if I as much as sneeze!"

"Well… you do it rather loudly."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side! And I don't sneeze loud! It's very subtle."

"For an elephant, perhaps."

Isn't it wonderful to have old routines to fall back to, when everything else fails? It gives you security of what will happen, and a feeling of knowing instead of being unaware. Even the brunet shared this opinion at the given time.

"You're the one to talk! Look at your ears! It screams Dumbo!" Now, the CEO had no clue whatsoever to who or what Dumbo was, but it sounded like an insult.

"My ears are normal sized. Your eyes are clearly damaged. Go and get glasses, four-eyes." Seto dismissed.

"You can't call me four-eyes! I don't even own glasses!"

"With that eye sight, you should."

"My eye sight if perfectly clear! I see details and all! And I see your ears standing out from your hair!"

"They're not standing out!" Seto defended angrily, glaring with a closed mouth. Jounouchi snickered, but let it go.

"Of course not. I was just seeing things wrong. Your ears are perfect, Kaiba." The blond said in a both earnest and joking voice, which made the CEO suspicious, but he let it slip. Instead he started walking to where their next class would be held. Might as well. There was nothing else to do.

"Hey, you want to skip class?" Jounouchi suggested excitedly.

"No." He said in a bored tone, still walking to the classroom.

"But why? Come on, Kaiba! Live on the wild side!"

"Wasn't it you who said you wouldn't get anymore detentions, you hypocrite?"

"I said no more than four! And I just don't want to face the math teacher. I'll just get a detention anyhow!" The blond continued complaining. Seto rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Hmpf. Weakling. Not even bothering to fight back. So you just given up then?"

"Nope. Just don't want to go to class."

"Then ditch it with your friends."

"They are more… rule followers."

"Does it look I break rules daily? I'm not a criminal."

"But you do what you please."

"Right now I want to make you shut up, but you don't see me swinging a fist at your face."

"Come on Kaiba, we can have some fun."

"Don't think so."

"You prefer math over me?"

"Yes." Jounouchi growled at the insult, but he was not angry. After all, this was merely small talk for the two of them.

"Gah! Why do I even bother!"

"Good question."

"Yes… it is."

"You know that you'll make it through the math class if you just shut up and do what you're told." Seto said with a sigh, not bothering to think through what the blond had previously said.

"Easy for you to say! You actually know what to do."

"Pay attention then. As far as I see it, you're the one who's making it hard for yourself." Jounouchi looked into blue eyes with a glare, but the brunet smirked. "I dare you."

"That was the lamest dare ever." Jounouchi declared, rolling his eyes.

"And you're still not going to do it? My my, aren't you a little scared boy."

"There's nothing to be scared over. It's just a lame dare."

"That's what you're saying. But inside I know that you fear the teacher." He teased. Of course this was the truth to some extent, but he used it so the blond would oblige to his "dare". Why on earth he even wanted Jounouchi to go to the class without getting a detention was beyond him.

"I do not!" Katsuya replied, stressing on the last word.

"Then why won't you do it?"

"It's just a boring, stupid class. Who cares!"

"I knew you wouldn't have decency to accept." Seto declared as he smirked.

"Fine Kaiba! Just to prove you wrong, I'll accept your boring dare!"

"Good." Oh how predictable certain aspects could be, concerning Jounouchi that is.

"Well we ought to go to class now Kaiba. And don't be such a slowpoke!" Jounouchi urged, walking in a faster pace towards the classroom.

"I'm not a slowpoke, and we **were** heading there! Idiot…" The CEO muttered after the blond, shaking his head disapprovingly to disguise the amusement.

XxxX

"Did you see that Kaiba? Did you?" Katsuya asked enthusiastically. The CEO sighed, annoyed.

"I was sitting right next to you, you idiot!" He replied back, irritated with the other ones childish behaviour. Though the blond was too happy to be let down.

"I knew the answers! I nailed them! And the teacher couldn't scold me **at all**! Ha! I showed him!" The blond praised himself, while Kaiba mentally cursed himself. Why did he have make Jounouchi behave? Just because the idiot paid attention and actually understood, his ego had grown to a double size.

They kept walking towards their lockers as the shorter of the two still was in a bliss over having answered correctly three times in a row. Sure, even the teacher got surprised, but could the man keep it down!

Something caught the attention of the blond in his happy state, and he smiled widely.

"Yuugi! Did you see? Can you believe it?" He asked his friend, who approached the two of them with the rest of the gang behind him. The tri-coloured teen smiled, looking up at the blond fondly.

"Yes, Jou. I saw. You did a good job in there. I'm proud of you."

"See, I told you that you would understand if you just paid attention." Anzu declared, sighing as if to be bothered, but clearly happy over her friends' happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But who knew it would work?" Jounouchi asked, waving the explanation away.

"You sure you didn't just copy Kaibas notes?" Honda asked teasingly, laughing. The blond frowned.

"Of course not! I can use my own head you know!"

"Yeah, that's a theory yet to be proven." Honda answered, still teasing, but not meaning any of it. The blond glared at his spiky haired friend. "Jokes aside man, you surprised me. Good job." Honda finally complimented, and the two smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, the CEO who had stood by Jounouchis side all along, wanted to roll his eyes. But he felt that wouldn't be a big enough of insult, so he stood still, glaring at them all. Though they seemed too preoccupied with the blond that they didn't notice. Or maybe they simply didn't care. He hoped for the first one.

"So are you guys doing anything today?" Jounouchi asked his group of friends.

"Well, I'm helping grandpa in the game shop, but you already know that." Yuugi replied.

"I'm going go guide our new exchange student. She seemed kind of lonely, so I figured she needed someone to show her around." Anzu explained.

"And… err… I'm doing homework." Honda declared, bored by the thought. Jounouchi chuckled.

"As if! You'll probably play video games instead!"

"Hey, I **am** going to do them!" The spiky haired brunet declared.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

"Pathetic…" Seto muttered and walked away, silencing everyone by doing so, and not even sparing an extra glare at the group.

"Hey Kaiba! I'm coming, just wait a sec! I have to ask Honda something!" The blond bellowed out after the CEO, who did not wait up and kept walking to his locker located a hall away. A frown was on his face. He never appreciated large groups, especially if they had nothing to do with business. Then it was simply useless.

After he had grabbed two textbooks out of the locker, he turned around, attempting to head to his final class for the day. But behind him was Jounouchi, glaring with folded arms and tapping his foot.

"Out of my way." The CEO ordered in a bored tone.

"You know, you can't just call my friends pathetic! They're far from it, and you know it Kaiba!" The blond lectured while Seto rolled his eyes inwardly and passed by him. Trying to ignore the other as usual.

"Leave me alone."

"Why do you always say so bad things about them? And to their face too!" He had clearly upsetted the blond. Well, he was the king of mood swings, it seemed.

"It's one thing if you insult me, but don't go and attack them! They haven't done anything to you!" He continued, walking by the CEOs side. Scolding him as he did animated hand gestures.

"Why can't you just get along with them!" Katsuya asked angrily, looking frustrated at the brunet. Blue eyes looked back, and opened his mouth to answer.

"Because I don't want to." Seto replied, cold and firm. The blond stared at him, knitting his brow.

"That's just stupid." He shot back. Kaiba sighed.

"I don't care what you think."

"You expect me to believe that?" The blond asked mockingly, grinning at himself.

"Yes."

"Ha! What a joke! Kaiba, when it comes to you and your emotions, you always seem to hide the truth." The brunet stopped his walking to glare at the arrogant companion by his side and snorted at Jounouchi.

The current hall was almost empty, with the exception of a group of boys on the other side of it, having a loud discussion about girls. The brunet directed his gaze to the window nearby, walking up to it and looking out. Few clouds were on the sky, and they were as white as cotton.

"I really don't understand you at times." Jounouchi stated softly, walking up to the window as well. His hands were in his pockets and his brown eyes watched all the concrete outside.

"Good." His voice was emotionless, and his face stern. His eyes held a firm gaze outside, not sparing one look to the man beside him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." The CEO 'hmpf'ed at him. He spoke in such peculiar ways at times and he didn't appreciate it. Either one thing was or it wasn't. There's nothing in between.

"…You annoy me." The brunet declared, his voice was in his normal tone.

"And you anger me." Katsuya mimicked, but with no undertone of mocking behaviour.

Kaiba turned his head, looking at the blond man. Brown eyes were slowly turned to him as well, and he stared into them. What had brought them together in the first place? They were obviously not fit for each other in any way. He was clearly doubting the relationship the two now had. How on earth would it work?

No, he corrected himself. It wasn't supposed to work. This was only meant to make him sick of Jounouchi, so he could leave him. So he could be his old, lonesome, strong self again. He couldn't wait until the day he would be able to laugh, mock and taunt the blond. Oh, how surprised he will be, thinking the power of friendship got to him too. Perhaps he will even cry.

And for some reason, he couldn't even smirk at that mental image. Couldn't smirk at making the other sad. Clearly, he had gone insane.

"Are you going to stare all day, or what?" Katsuya asked, tilting his head.

"I could ask the same about you." Seto replied, not showing an ounce of insecurity. Silence befell the two of them, and to make it less painfully embarrassing both teenagers looked out the window at nothing in particular.

"Perhaps we should head to class…" The blond suggested, his tone a bit dull and lifeless. His eyes were still on the outside world, watching the people in it.

"Yes…perhaps we should…" The brunet partially agreed, also staring out, but at the buildings and cars that were visible to him. They lingered there, not really sure why. Eventually the CEO started to walk away and the blond walked after him, after having watched just a bit more.

Last class… then he would see Mokuba. And he would make him smile. Make him happy. And then there would a whole weekend without the presence of Jounouchi. Which had to be a good thing. Yes… that had to be a good thing.

The two spoke no more words to each other, lost in their own worlds. Or maybe the blond was still a bit angry. The CEO didn't know, and at the given moment, he didn't care. His mind was focused on how good everything would be today, and on Mokuba.

"After you." The blond said playfully, having opened the door to the classroom. Though this time he didn't bow down, which the CEO appreciated. If the blond made a fool of himself, he made a fool of him too, since they were seen together. The brunet looked disbelievingly at him as he walked past him in to the room. At least the other wasn't boring to be around…

XxxX

It was over. At last. Even if school was easy, only offering the minimal challenges to his brain if even that, he was just as most people concerning this aspect. He appreciated when it was over. Though unlike most, he didn't visualize his joy. And to his surprise, the blond was actually calm as well, not running around, smiling, because the weekend had come. Was there something wrong with the other? Perhaps he was not feeling well. Oh well. Not his problem.

The brown eyed companion of his stretched his arms a bit as they walked over the schoolyard, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Nice to finally be able to sleep in." Katsuya said contently with closed eyes, and with a small smile. The second after he opened his eyes slowly. A man can not walk forever without seeing, even if their pace was slow.

"What do you like about weekends?" He asked curiously, still calm and serene.

"Not having to attend school." Kaiba said, his eyes looking for his limousine. It should be here by now…

"I second that." The blond agreed. The brunet stopped by the end of the pavement, watching his limo slowly and gracefully driving up to him. "Oh, you're going now." Jounouchi said, noticing the black vehicle too.

"Yes." The brunet stated as his chauffeur stopped in front of him.

"Well… see ya." The brown eyed man said, smiling. The brunet gave a curt nod, and watched the other do a small wave as he walked away, most likely heading home. Which was exactly what he was going to do as well. After that his chauffeur came out and opened the door for him, which was really unnecessary to begin with, but there were certain etiquette rules high standard people like him lived by, and he got inside, waiting for the other to drive him home. Then they would pick up his brother and head for the zoo.

"The mansion, I assume?" The driver asked, just to make sure.

"Yes." And then they took off.

The traffic was annoyingly overwhelming. He hated it when he had to wait, especially when it came to seeing his own brother. The world itself angered him at times. Damn Friday traffic…

Eventually the did arrive at the mansion, where a bored Mokuba waited impatiently.

"Seto! What took you so long! I've waited out here for fifteen minutes!" The younger asked, almost pouting. Though he was not angered, merely curious.  
"Get in the car." The CEO said, using his more affectionate tone, even if it didn't sound that much different from his regular one. The raven haired boy did as told and sat in front of his brother, and the vehicle took off. "Heavy traffic. Even for a Friday." Seto explained and his brother gave an understanding nod.

"Well… I baked some bread today! Do you want one? I brought some with me."

"Yes." Seto answered, giving his brother a small smile. In return he got a smile back, a bit wider than his.

"Here. And tell me if it's bad." Mokuba said as he handed the light coloured bread to his brother who took it and started to eat. As usual his brothers eyes watched him with interest. When he was done he dusted the crumbles on his hand and let it go in a mini trashcan.  
"Well?" His brother asked, impatient. Seto smirked.

"Very tasteful." The younger one lit up, proud to make something his brother liked.

"You really liked it?"

"Of course." The elder Kaiba complimented, making the younger one even more happy.

"I have some more, we could eat it one the way home if you'd like?" He asked carefully.

"Sounds good." True, he kept his answers short, but his brother knew that they were telling the truth. So in the end, it didn't really matter to the boy if his brother spoke briefly or not.

After half an hour or so, they finally arrived, and the younger one smiled. The older one seemed unmoved, but was actually quite content. As long as the animals stay away from him, no harm will be done.

Being the high profile celebrities that they were, mostly because of Seto, the staff let them come in, not having to stand in the long line to buy a ticket. They always did this. True, it wasn't a fancy place, but his brother liked it. Therefore, it was acceptable. And not having to ever stand in line made it even more so. Instead, they paid as soon as they were let inside.

"So, where do you want to go?" The CEO asked, looking where he was walking instead of his brother. But this was only his normal behaviour.

"I want to see the tigers first!" Mokuba requested, and the older nodded.

"Tigers it is." He declared in his normal tone, and his brother smiled.

They walked through the crowds, and Seto kept his gaze on both his brother and the people that walked close to him, just in case anyone wanted to kidnap him again. If anything, he had learned that his brother should be watched over at all times. But Mokuba usually protested against that, claiming he could take care of himself. This however, did not stop the older one from watching him like a hawk whenever they stepped outside. He had actually grown quite paranoid after everything that happened.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked smugly.

"Yes?"

"You were going to tell me how you and Jounouchi started to become friends, don't you remember? We agreed you'd do that at the zoo." Mokuba pointed out, smirking. The CEO felt uneasy with the given topic, and looked down at his brother.

"No Seto, you may not be excused." His brother claimed jokingly. The older sighed almost inaudibly.

"Fine…" The older reluctantly agreed. "You see, Jounouchi and I -"

"You and me what?" An all to familiar voice asked, making the Kaiba brothers turn around, both very surprised. To their revelation, it wasn't only the blond there, he had his spiky haired brunet friend with him. But Seto took no notice of him, slightly panicking inside. What if Mokuba noticed he acted strange around him? Did he even act strange around the blond? What if his brother had already figured it out? What if Jounouchi had too?

"Jounouchi." The brunet stated in a cold voice, not liking this outcome.

"That's right, Kaiba. The one and only." The blond declared, grinning.

This was not good.

* * *

_**To Be Continued... **_

Words: 8623  
Hmm... I finally managed to decrease my writing, just a little bit. I feel proud. I can finally restrain myself!

Well. That was almost a cliffhanger, wasn't it? One day, maybe I'll have a fullfledged cliffie, so you will all wait impatiently to see what will happen -laughs evilly- Anyhow, I don't know about you people, but I thought of this chapter as just a filler. Nothing really happened. The only interesting in my opinion, beside the argument they had about bad eye sight and large ears, was when Kaiba was sitting alone eating and his thoughts.

But back to the big ears, no; I did not mean to insult Kaiba. But it's just that the cast of YuGiOh have very large ears... But Kaibas are definitly the biggest according to me. And I have noticed this a long time now, ever since I first saw it actually, and I wanted people acknowledge it, and have a nice laugh at it as well. So, I gave it a minor part of this chapter. If you disagree with me and think his ears are small, I have no problem with that. Remember; I am not trying to be mean to Seto or bash him in any way. -puts on a 'I heart Seto' t-shirt to show the love- See? Believe me now! (not that I actually have that sort of a t-shirt... but still)


	14. Reminiscence your past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, the characters or the animals in the zoo. Though I do own the movie Spiderman(at least one copy. Yay for me!).

**Warning:** Seto is freaked out, Jounouchi is weird, Honda is quiet, Mokuba is...Mokuba, OOC-tendencies are all over the place, bad writing, grammar errors, too long chapter, animals etc. 

**Note:** Whoa. This was a long chapter. I'm quite surprised myself. But I do hope you guys will enjoy it. I pity Seto in this chapter... Anyhow, don't want to give anything away.**

* * *

**

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 14

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

"Jounouchi, Honda, what are you two doing here?" Mokuba asked, bewildered. Jounouchi grinned and slung an arm around Hondas neck. 

"Well, Honda here wanted to go to the zoo, and who am I to deny his simple wish?" He spoke dramatically, as if he had made a sacrifice of sorts. The brunet under his arm struggled to get free, which he eventually did, and glared at the blond.

"Yeah, right…!" The spiky haired teen muttered quietly, folding his arms, and looked at the opposite direction of the blond. The said blond immediately hit his arm, glaring.

Seto watched the scene, standing behind Mokuba with a glare. This could not be happening. It was obvious Katsuyas' friend didn't want to be there, and that the blond had this planned. But why? Could it be, that he had found out about his feeling towards him, and wanted to expose him to the world? The CEO kept his collected appearance, but was panicking inside.

"So anyway -" Jounouchi started, his eyes now fixated on the blue eyed brunet. "I heard that you were talking about me."

"Well, he was about to." Mokuba said, slightly disappointed over not having his brother able to answer his question. The CEO was still quiet, staring at the blond with suspicion. "Seto was going to tell me how the two of you started to become friends, actually."

"Now that's something I want to hear!" Honda stated, grinning at his blond friend.

"What? You don't know either?" Mokuba asked the brunet curiously.

"Are you kidding? Jou here barely talks about it! And of course, Kaiba hasn't said anything either."

It was awkward for him, indeed, having everyone talk about him when he was right there, but being ignored all the same. Yet he did not wish to be a part of the discussion. So he kept his mouth closed, observing, and taking everything in.

"Awesome! Then they can tell it now, can't they?" Mokuba said with a satisfied smirk, taking after his older brother all to well. Seto wasn't sure if he should be proud or fear what the younger could find out.

"Yeah! Come on now man!" Honda said, giving the blond a friendly hit on the back.

"Uh… well, sure. I mean, if it's okay with you Kaiba." Jounouchi answered, looking into blue eyes. Seto nodded. He had to show absolutely no emotion at all. He was not going to be found out.

The Kaiba brothers started to walk once more, assuming the two others would follow them to the tigers, because it was unnecessary to simply stand still only to talk. That task could be achieved when walking as well.

"So, Jounouchi? Going to start anytime soon?" Mokuba asked, not looking at the blond but ahead of where he walked instead.

"Okay… well… one day we danced and -"

"Hang on!" Mokuba said, his eyes widened. "Dance! Why would my brother dance? And with you!" He asked, surprised and shocked.

"Hey, I'm perfect dancing material!" The blond defended, insulted. "Besides, it was PE, and we had to. And I wasn't so keen on it either!" He continued. The younger Kaiba looked up at his brother, who had successfully avoided the conversation so far.

"Seto? I thought you skipped PE when it's dance on the schedule…" The raven haired boy asked, surprised his brother had broken a pattern of his.

"It wasn't on the schedule. We were supposed to have sports. But they changed it, and by that time I had already changed clothes." He replied, not looking down at his brother. If he just stayed emotionless everything would be fine.

"So anyhow… We danced, and we talked, and then the lesson was over and -"

"Yeah right!" Honda said sarcastically, taking the younger Kaibas attention.

"What?" The raven haired asked, wondering what was missed out.

"Your beloved brother over there started a fight with Jou, and pinned him to the ground! Did you just forget that, Jou?" Honda asked, looking to his left where Jou was walking. Mokuba grinned, happy to know his brother didn't seem to have changed all that much.

"Well, we made up after that, so I don't really care. Anyhow -"

"Made up? When? How?" Mokuba asked.

"Uhh… I think it was an English class. And Kaiba sort of apologized." The blond said absentminded, trying to tell the story without being interrupted once more. Mokubas' eyes widened, but he said nothing this time. "So after that day we just started hanging out, I guess."

"Wow… that was boring." Honda declared, faking a yawn.

"Seto, I think you should tell the story! You're much better at that." Mokuba said, turning to his brother with a smile. The CEO cursed in his mind. Why did everything have to go downhill?

"I think Jounouchi cleared everything out."

"Seto! Come on! You promised!"

"No I didn't."

"Seto!"

"Fine…" The CEO said with a sigh, giving in. All three pair of eyes were focused on him, everyone walking on his right, Mokuba being the closest, then Jounouchi and finally Honda.

"Everything started when Jounouchi kept harassing me -" Kaiba began, his tone with no emotion at all.

"What!" The blond exclaimed, angered.

"And he never let me out of his sight."

"Excuse me!"

"Eventually he even stalked me during classes."

"What the fuck!"

"And on lunch hours."

"Kaiba you bastard!"

"And that's the story." The brunet finished, still looking ahead of him. Ah, they had arrived at the tigers. Finally. Now there was something else for everyone to focus on.

"That's not it at all!" Jounouchi bellowed, glaring. Slowly the brunet turned his head toward the other, staring with indifference.

"Uhm, I'm sure he's just joking, right Seto?" Mokuba said, trying to calm Jou down, while holding his brothers hand to get his attention. "Right, Seto?"

"Whatever." The elder Kaiba shrugged off, directing his gaze at the tigers. Brown eyes still glared furiously at him, fists clenched. The younger Kaiba noticed, and tried to talk to his brother once more.

"Seto? Perhaps you want to tell the story again."

"Why?"

"Well… Tell it with more depth."

"It was deep enough."

"Come on, brother."

"Fine. What do you want to hear?"

"The day you two became friends."

"Hmpf. Like that asshole even remembers." Katsuya muttered to himself and folded his arms, glaring at the tigers instead.

"Are you saying I have a bad memory?" Seto asked coldly, finally acknowledging the other with a look.

"Maybe I do."

"Hmpf. Idiot."

"Snob!"

"I'm not even sure these two are friends to begin with." Honda commented to Mokuba, staring disbelievingly at the two argue.

"For your information, I do remember." Seto declared to the blond, not paying any attention to the two onlookers.

"Like hell you do! Your head is probably full with your stupid game codes and other business work!"

"What do you care, if I remember or not!"

"Who said I do!"

"This is getting nowhere…" Mokuba said in a low tone, shaking his head disapprovingly. But the two arguing paid no attention, already having fallen back to an old cycle where they were comfortable, safe.

"Why else would you make a big deal about it!" The brunet asked.

"Aha! So you admit you forgot it!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Just tell us when it happened and end this madness!" Honda urged to Kaiba, who glared at him with icy blue eyes.

"Why should I?" That day had involved touching… On his chest. That was a secret he planned on taking to his grave.

"To get this over with!" Mokuba explained.

"Hn. Fine."

"Well, going to start anytime soon?" Katsuya asked, looking at the brunet, who looked back.

"You were upset. So you sat on a bench by yourself. I was late for school, and saw you. We talked. We went to class. We got kicked out. In the hall we talked once more. After that, it was official." Seto explained, making sure he left out any part hinting towards his feelings for the other. Katsuya smirked, appearing happy.

"Hey, you do remember!"

"Idiot…" Kaiba muttered and turned away from him.

"Well, now that we got that all cleared out, how about we go and watch the elephants?" Mokuba asked, trying to take the tension away. Katsuya started to chuckle.

"He he, elephants. And Kaibas ears."

"Shut up! They are normal sized I tell you!" Kaiba told the blond in a venomous voice. Honda and Mokuba watched the two of them, puzzled. Better if they didn't know what was going on, the brunet thought. And with a snort Kaiba started to walk to the direction of the said elephants, not caring if he was followed or not. As expected, his younger brother was right behind him, looking worriedly at the older one. Honda and Jounouchi stared a few seconds at each other, trying to figure out what the mood swing was about. But, seeing as how the Kaiba brothers had already gotten far away, they shrugged and jogged after them.

"Uh… Seto? Are you okay?" The raven haired teenager asked in a low voice, trying to keep the conversation private. But the blond obviously didn't get the hint.

"Hey, maybe he's just having his time of the month?" Katsuya said, trying to cheer the kid up. But this only made the Kaiba brothers glare at him, full force.

"Wha? What did I do now!" He complained, receiving a snort from Seto and a 'hmpf' from Mokuba.

"Good thinking you had there." Honda replied sarcastically, amused by the situation. His blond friend sighed.

"Just… shut up!"

This was not how it was supposed to be. He was meant to be kept in the background and not show off any emotions. Otherwise, who knew what might happen? No, he needed to go back to being quiet. After all, it was only going to be for a while. How long could they be accompanied by the two teenagers, anyway?

Thinking he finally had the situation under control, he smirked, and his brother relaxed. Confidently he turned his head to look at Jounouchi, who looked back with brown eyes, grinning at him. Setos' smirk was still there as he looked at the blond with amused eyes. He would not make it obvious. But, realizing what he was doing; that staring at the object of his affections was probably a bad way of sticking to the plan, he averted his gaze down to his brother instead. That was normal. If he kept to his brother, no one would suspect anything. He wouldn't have the chance to talk to Jounouchi or anything similar. If he just pretend he didn't hear anything when the blond was talking to him, everything would be fine…

He snorted mentally at himself. Is this what he had become? A coward? Afraid of a lowlife like Jounouchi? Ha! That would never be the case. He had simply let his mind rush a bit too much. No worries. No harm done… yet. And he would keep it that way as well.

"So…uh…done anything interesting lately, Jou?" Mokuba asked, trying to take away the painful silence in the group. Seto looked at the road and at his brother from time to time, desperate to make his feelings unseen.

"Well…I've just been hanging with my friends. Ditching school. You know, the usual." He answered in a short manner, his eyes fixated at the CEO.

"How about you, Honda?"

"The same…just not skipping school. I'm actually **trying** to be able to graduate!" He said jokingly, showing off a grin towards his blond comrade, who gave the same gesture back. "So how about you Mokuba?" Oh no, this was not awkward at all, Kaiba thought sarcastically. Couldn't there be a life and death situation when you really needed one? Surely, saving the world once more would be a lot easier than this! Deciding this was all useless, he tuned out, trying to solve his own petty problems.

"Oh…pretty much the same. And I don't skip classes either." Mokuba said, hoping his brother heard the last sentence and be proud. But the brunet was still in his own world, ignoring all around him.

"Good thing you don't take after your brother." Katsuya said encouragingly, giving a smile to the boy.

"What do you mean?" The raven haired boy asked while knitting his brow, not fully understanding.

"About the ditching school part."

"But Seto only does that when he has to attend business. And that's a valid reason." Mokuba corrected in a calm manner. The blond started to chuckle softly.

"Oh boy. He ain't a saint, kid. We've ditched classes plenty of times!"

"What?" Mokuba asked, surprised. Honda elbowed the blond, not liking the idea of revealing that piece of information.

"Uh…I meant…in…in…gym! Yes! In PE! He always ditched when there was dancing involved!" Katsuya said, trying to take back what he said. The brunet the conversation was about however, was walking a bit behind them, concentrated on his own thinking, thus clearing out their conversation.

"You're lying." Mokuba stated, narrowing his eyes at the blond. "Tell me the truth." He demanded, his seriousness much alike his older brothers'.

"Uh…Well…" Katsuya started off, not wanting to reveal things the CEO wished to keep a secret. Instead he lit up a with a smile and walked to the blue eyed man, trying to take the topic away.

"Hey there Kaiba! You've been out of it quite some time now. Want water?" He said, walking alongside the brunet. Seto, not liking the fact that the blond was directing his attention on him, merely glared before turning his eyes back on the road, continuing to walk. A few moments later he could hear his younger sibling speaking to him.

"Uh… Seto? We're at the elephants now." Mokuba said, walking up to his brother who had walked away from them.

"Yeah. You can stop walking now." Katsuya said, tilting his head at the odd behaviour. Understanding this must come out as extremely peculiar, Kaiba kept his cool.

"I know that. I just thought you were all finished."

"But we just got here." The blond said, his eyes narrowed, looking bewildered at the brunet.

"Like there's anything to look at to begin with." He replied with a snort, folding his arms as he rejoined the group with his brother beside him.

"Maybe he just doesn't like animals…?" Honda asked his friend quietly as the CEO passed the two of them. But that futile attempt to make the sentence unheard was not working. Though the brunet was quite pleased, hoping that is what the two would believe onwards. He simply didn't like animals. Yes. That could work.

The group was not quite comfortable with one another, each man having their own reasons. And this behaviour was kept for a while, seeing as nothing of real interest came up as a topic to break the ice. But, out of politeness, they stayed together, watching two more animal kinds inside cages. Yet, after the lions, the blond started to get a certain look in his eyes as he directed his gaze at the CEO. A knowing smile placed onto his lips, as he began to speak.

"So Kaiba. Where's that lovely girlfriend of yours? Arisu, right?" He asked smugly. The brunet was completely thrown of guard on that one, not expecting the blond to still have suspicions. He answered as he narrowed his eyes at the other.

"I told you, she's out camping." He told him dryly, with a look of arrogance as he turned his eyes back to the lions. Mokuba, knowing about the girlfriend operation and that it needed to be kept a secret, started to look worriedly at his older brother. But no comforting gaze was given back to him.

"Really? How long can that be? I mean, a little weird, ain't it? First you two are in every other tabloid, and then she just mysteriously disappears to go camping?"

"It was Setos' idea." Mokuba said, using his normal tone. His older brother looked at him with wide eyes. Was he going to tell…?

"Seto wanted her to take some time away from the world since all the media attention bugged her." Mokuba declared, appearing honest. But Seto knew that his brother lied. He lied, for him. His blue eyes grew soft, if even for a second, as he looked down at Mokuba, whom protected his lies.

"Well Mokuba. Sounds very considerate of your brother. But… have you actually met her?" The blond asked, confidence covering his aura. But the younger teenager kept his calm and seemingly earnest look.

"Of course." He lied once more. "Several times. She's a nice girl, you know." The raven haired male stated, having a small smirk on his face. "Why do you ask?" Katsuya narrowed his eyes, but resentment nor anything alike shone through. Instead he simply seemed displeased.

"Oh. No reason." He shrugged off, taking his hands in his pockets. Though the brunet knew better, and he observed the blond quietly with icy blue eyes.

"Are we done here yet? It's getting boring… Can't we see another animal now?" Katsuya complained to no one in particular.

"Sure. Why not." Mokuba agreed, and the group started moving again with no destination set. The awkwardness of it all…overwhelming. And it's all that damned Jounouchis fault!

"Hey Kaiba, why you looking so weird?" The blond asked with curiosity. The spiky haired brunet sighed.

"Jou, maybe he's just thinking on, oh I don't know, his girlfriend? You brought the subject up remember? Perhaps he's actually able to miss someone." The blond looked surprised at his friend, and turned to the CEO once more.

"Is that true?"

"Mind your own business." Kaiba said, his voice telling the other to keep his distance. But the blond never did pay attention to his subtle warnings.

"Jerk! I'm just trying to be nice here."

"Do us both a favour and do it somewhere else then."

"Kaiba you -"

"Oh hey guys look!" Mokuba interrupted, obviously trying to distract them both.

"What?" Both males asked while glaring at each other.

"It's a…a…a…"

"A hot dog stand!" Honda declared, helping the kid out. Seto snorted rudely.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? That means food is close!" Katsuya explained, having high thoughts of any edible substances it seemed. The brunet narrowed his eyes.

"You actually mean you're hungry? Again? Hmpf. You ate like a pig in school."

"That was hours ago!"

"You're going to get fat, you idiot. Which increases the risks of heart attacks."

"Hey I exercise you know!"

"With the amount of food shoved down your throat you need non-stop exercise."

"I eat how much I want! And I ain't fat! And I'm not going to be either!"

"Yes that plan sounds good." Mokuba said, trying to get them both to calm down without shouting at them. Meanwhile he gave his brother a look, telling him to behave.

"Hmpf." Seto said, not going to further insult the other as he picked up what his brother was trying to do.

"Seto? Do you mind getting me a hotdog?" His younger brother asked innocently. He could see he was planning something, but he didn't know what.

"Whatever." The brunet said as he turned around to leave the group.

"I'm going to get myself one, too." The blond declared, attempting to follow.

"No!" The raven haired boy said, earning the attention of the group members, including his older brother, who turned around to look suspiciously at his younger sibling.

"Seto can get one for you. How about you, Honda? You want one too?" The boy stated, having all eyes on him.

"Uh…sure."

"Good. Seto, that's three hotdogs now, okay?"

"Hn." What was he trying to do? Make him turn into a waiter? He should appreciate the fact that he did these things for him…

He walked to the hotdog stand, a little bit on the grumpy side, but he never was in a sunshine mood either, so it was nothing special. As he walked up to it, annoyed by all the people occupying the zoo, he heard jogging footsteps behind him. Soon, a shorter figure walked beside him.

"He suspects something." Mokuba said, his tone serious. Obviously he was referring to Jounouchi, and his behaviour concerning Arisu earlier.

"Yes." Seto stated, his tone gone to his business one. After all, this seemed to be just that. "He has ever since the beginning."

"And you haven't tried to stop it?" His brother asked, turning his head so he could see the brunets' face.

"No. No safety precaution of real value has been made." He admitted bitterly. Great. Now his own brother was going to think he was stupid.

"We have to do something. What if he figures out?" Mokuba asked, still serious, as his brother walked up to the hotdog seller and paid for three hotdogs. Quickly, they were handed to him, and the two started to walk back. Slowly this time, so the discussion could continue.

"It sounds like you have a suggestion…"

"Well. Maybe. Has he met her?"

"Briefly."

"Did Arisu and you appear to be in love with each other then?"

"You know I hate to show emotions. Especially if they're not real."

"I'll take that as a no…"

"Hn."

"You and Arisu should go on a date on Wednesday. That's the day she comes back. It said so in the file."

"Sounds reasonable enough. But I have a feeling you've got something else in mind."

"Yes. Bring Jounouchi with you." The CEO raised an eyebrow, thinking his brother had lost his mind.

"I don't see the purpose of it."

"That way you can prove you love her. At least, **appear** to love her."

"I don't like it."

"Seto, it's necessary. Think about the company. What if the secret goes out public?"

"What if he isn't fooled?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Then you're screwed."

"I don't like the odds."

"Seto, you can do it. You can do anything." Mokuba said, and his brother made a small sigh.

"Fine."

"Good. I'm glad you agreed."

"You'll make a fine business man one day, Mokuba."

"Hey, I learned from the best." The younger of the two said, smiling up proudly. Seto let his gaze fall on his brother and gave a hint of a smile back.

"Finally! The food has arrived!" Katsuya cheered, and snatched a hotdog from Kaibas' hands. "I'll give you back your money later." He said as he chewed, enjoying the taste.

"No need." The brunet said with an emotionless voice, as he gave one of the two remaining hotdogs to his brother and the final one to Honda, who still appeared uncomfortable with him around. Well, the feeling was mutual.

It didn't take long before the two teenagers had swallowed down the given food, and everyone seemed to wait for the raven haired teen to finish. While doing this Katsuya licked his thumb, who had gotten a large amount of ketchup over it. This activity did not go by unnoticed for the brunet, whilst the two others paid no attention to it at all.

"So Jou -" Mokuba started off after he saw that the blond had finished eating. "Arisu is coming back on Wednesday, you know."

"And?" Katsuya asked, hands in pockets since the ketchup had been sucked up, wondering why this piece of information was given to him.

"Seto is going on a date with her then." The younger teenager declared. In return the blond knitted his brow.

"So? Who cares."

"You could join them if you want." He said with a light shrug, eating the last bite of his 'food' while the elder Kaiba watched the two of them talk with folded arms and an uncaring face.

"Uh…why?"

"Well, you're friends now. And Seto thinks it's time you two meet."

"For real?" He asked, but this time to the brunet. Right. Remember to stick to the plan.

"Yes."

"So, you don't mind me coming along?"

"No." The CEO stated. Oh what a liar he was. Not only was he going to have that girl clinging onto him, no. Jounouchi would watch it all as well. Terrific. Why did he get himself into these kinds of situations to begin with?

"A-alright then…" The blond said, appearing unsure about the whole thing. Well, then they were at least two thinking the same thing. Hesitantly a small smile grew on Jounouchis' lips, but the CEO looked away.

Silence emitted between the four of them, no one really sure of what to say. And, in his boredom, Mokuba caught the sight of something interesting.

"Seto! Look!" He said excitedly as he pointed in the direction he wished his brother would look. The older Kaiba turned his head slowly as he observed. There was a sign saying something about people could go and pet the goats the zoo owned. Sceptically he turned his head back and locked eyes with his brother.

"Can I go? Please? I like animals, but you never let me have one. And I think it's only fair if I can go and see them. But just for a while. And I would -"

"Fine." He interrupted his brothers' rambling. Who cares. It's only going to be a couple of goats. What damage could they do? Besides, it was not he who was going to run around with them.

"Alright! I'll come with you kid. Want to come, Honda?" Katsuya asked, smiling.

"Um… No. Not today."

"Suit yourself." The blond said with a shrug as he and the younger teenager led the way to where the said goats would be publicly displayed.

"This is going to be interesting. I've never petted a goat before." Katsuya said to Mokuba, who nodded.

"Me neither. I wonder if they'll be like dogs or cats."

"Only one way to find out." The blond said, grinning, as he arrived at a fenced area, Seto and Honda right behind them.

It was nothing fancy. It was nothing clean, either. The owners had put up a fence, a cheap fence to say the least, around a half large area. Inside were a couple of goats, all of them small. Good. None of them seemed to have developed horns either. Outside the fence was a man, collecting money from those who stepped inside to play with the animals. Dutifully, Seto paid. Unconsciously for both of them, which the blond once again promised his money would be returned. Once again the brunet claimed it was not needed.

And then the raven haired boy and the blond were led to the entrance gate, a very cheap gate as well. Didn't look like it could hold anything up, to be quite honest. Why didn't anyone bother with quality anymore?

With smiles they entered the area, and the CEO and the other brunet watched. But, finding the smell nauseating, Seto walked away to the nearest bench located a few metres away. At least it still made him have full view so he could watch. Yes, he had a hard time relaxing. Finally sitting, he put one leg over the other and folded his arms, letting his eyes rest on his brother and his romantic interest. Well, they were in there together. Why couldn't he watch over him too?

God, he was pathetic…

Honda made small steps to the bench he was sitting on and sat down beside him. He seemed to want something. The CEO was very used to people wanting get things from him, he grown to be quite skilful at telling when that would happen. But he was not going to start the conversation. It was not he who wished for anything.

The brunet beside him adjusted himself. So he was nervous, was he? It was hard not to smirk. But he shouldn't. Shouldn't reveal he knew something was up. After a while a deep inhale was heard. Then Honda cleared his throat, perhaps to gain his attention. Ha. Idiot. He would have to work harder for it.

"Kaiba?" Well, that's more like it. Now what was it that the idiot wanted?

"Mhm." Seto replied, showing that he had heard. But his eyes were still on the two boys inside the goat cage.

"I know you're not as bad as you seem. But…you can also be very deceptive." The man beside him said, his voice was serious, but faltering a bit.

"Is that so?" Kaiba replied with an somewhat amused voice.

"I do believe that people can change. But you just did it so quickly."

"What are you implying?"

"Jou's a good guy. And if you're only pretending to be his friend to get something out of him…" Honda said in a protective voice, sounding almost threatening. "I **will** make you hurt." The brunet beside him promised, keeping his eyes on something in front of him. The CEOs' face was emotionless, as if no threat had been spoken to him. He still had his eyes on Mokuba and Jounouchi, in a observing manner. Inside he was rolling his eyes at the empty threat. What did the idiot plan to do? Fight him? Right… He could take him down easily.

He did not speak. Perhaps the man beside him wanted some sort of answer. After all, he can't just expect to threaten him and not get a reply.

"You do know it's illegal to threaten people. Especially someone of such high importance as myself." His voice was cold and matter-of-factly. It was business now. And not the friendly kind either.

"I just can't see it…" Honda started off, seeming to be lost in thought. Yet his voice remained serious. "The two of you hated each other. You put him down all the time. And now you're friends. Am I really supposed to believe that?" He asked mockingly. Well, the man did have a point. Too bad you can't decide who your heart gets attached to. Otherwise he would have never fallen for Jounouchi.

"Believe whatever you want."

"You treat him like dirt." The voice, so venomous. Yet it had no effect on him.

"I do what I please."

"Not with my friends!" Seto snorted, taunting the one beside him. But never did his eyes falter from the two.

"What are you going to do? Tell him to stop spending time with me? He's capable of his own decisions."

"He's blinded." The spiky haired brunet explained.

"So are you."

"I don't want him to get hurt."

"Despite his childish behaviour he's not a kid anymore." Seto said, tired of being accused.

"I don't even know what the hell he sees in you." Honda stated bitterly.

"Same goes for you." He replied, a calm voice used.

"I'll kick your ass if you're just using him."

"These assumptions are getting worn-out." Kaiba declared in a bored and annoyed tone. "I'd prefer it if you start being rational and leave me alone."

"Is this about Yuugi?" Honda asked, ignoring what the CEO had told him. The anger behind his words was still there. Though the blue eyed brunet did not understand what the midget had to do with anything, so he kept quiet.

"Is this your personal vendetta against him? Just because you can't win in that stupid game, you decide to play with people instead?" He asked once more, his voice going up a bit.

"So you just decided one morning to take Jounouchi away from him? Is that it? You want to break us all up?" Still angry, but not shouting. At least he wasn't making a scene, which was something, compared to the blond he was watching. Yes, Jounouchi seemed quite attached to a white goat in there, as well as Mokuba, who smiled brightly at the white creature. Perhaps they had cornered it, so it would be unable to escape.

But back to the present discussion… Which was growing quite irritating, to be frank.

"I'm afraid you've got it all wrong." He stated. No more would he get out. He would not declare that he liked Jounouchi, nor that he didn't wish to hurt him. Yet, that is. In the end the blond had to suffer for all these feelings he'd caused. But for now…no, he wouldn't harm him.

"I hope so." Honda said, his voice calmer now. Then no one spoke. For what was there to talk about, after what they had said?

The minutes passed, and Kaiba obsessively kept his gaze locked on Mokuba and Jounouchi. Like there was anything better to look at anyway. The man beside him did the contrary, and didn't really seem to pay the two any interest beside the occasional glance. No, he was playing with a stick he'd found on the ground. Honestly, couldn't he just go away? Sit somewhere else for crying out loud. Annoying idiot…

He didn't like this place. Too crowded. Of both humans and animals. Twice the pain in the ass. Mokuba should be grateful he put up with it. He sighed mentally at himself. Who was he kidding? His brother was grateful, and he'd go to this damned zoo everyday if Mokuba truly wanted him to.

The goat Mokuba and Jounouchi had smothered with love before finally seemed to have escaped, running away from them. He could not exactly hear what they said, but the blond seemed to yelling at it to come back. He smirked. As if a goat obeys a total stranger. Ha. What an idiot. The most interesting idiot he'd ever met, but still…

There were others in that fenced area too, but they both seemed very keen on having precisely that goat. So they both kept chasing it, running after it. Jounouchi did it without calculation, blindly running after it, trying to catch it. His own brother on the other hand seemed to try and figure out where it wanted to go, and ran there instead. Eventually, they had it cornered once more. Perhaps he should pity it. Those two can be quite a handful on their own. Who knows the impact they held together.

The blond forced it to lie down with both his hands, though the animal seemed to fight back. The raven haired teen caressed it to calm it down, which appeared to work. Eventually it lied peacefully on the ground, with the two boys petting it contently after a high five. Feh. It probably understood it was worthless to fight back, and that they would have to leave eventually. Poor, defenceless creature.

Calmly he arose from the bench, startling the brunet beside him. But he did not care about that. Instead he walked over to the cage, his eyes locked on the scene in front of him. Apparently Jounouchi took notice of his arrival, and smiled widely. As Seto came closer, since he wanted to go to the fence to tell them they should move on, Katsuya picked up the goat and got up. They stood in front on one another, on the opposite side of the fence. Not that it was a high fence. Barely reached up to his waist.

"Hi Kaiba!" The blond said enthusiastically. Mokuba joined the blond and walked up to the fence too, wearing a smile to greet his brother. "Look what we caught!" Katsuya said with a smile as he held the white creature in front of Setos' face.

"Yes…I see." Kaiba told the blond, telling him with his eyes to remove it.

"It's cute, ain't it?" He asked as he gave it to Mokuba instead, who held it tightly to his chest.

"It's ugly and filthy. I don't even want to think of all the germs it could be carrying."

"But it's still cute." Mokuba defended. So it seemed those two had found a common ground then. How joyful…

"I'm sure there must be other activities you wish to do here Mokuba. Let's leave."

"But Jounouchi and I were having such a blast!" The black haired boy complained, but put down the goat to the ground, obliging. Seto bent over the fence to pick his brother up, wearing a mask of indifference as he did so. It was just built in to his system. To not show care. The blond on the other hand simply jumped over the fence with a grin. Why did he always have to look so happy?

"Hi there Honda! You sure missed something!" Katsuya said as the approaching man came into view.

"Just feeling a bit too tired to roll in the dirt." He shrugged off, looking as if nothing had happened. Seto sent him a glare, but turned to Mokuba afterwards as he had started to speak.

"What should we do now?"

"Eat!" Jounouchi answered excitedly, rubbing his hands, while probably thinking of all the tasteful things he wished for.

"You just ate." Kaiba protested, receiving a knowing smile from the blond.

"Kaiba, Kaiba. That was only a small, puny hotdog! That's nothing!"

"Hmpf."

"I could surely eat once more." Honda uttered, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, running after that goat took out some energy." Mokuba voiced, looking at his brother.

"Could we go eat? I think they serve hamburgers not so far away…" The younger brother asked carefully.

"Whatever." Seto said.

"Yeah! Food! Here I come!" Katsuya cheered out, appearing full of energy. Mokuba chuckled.

"Calm down Jou, it's not a mission! It's just some food!" He said amused.

"To you maybe. But to me, it's my life." He said in a joking voice, making the kid chuckle some more.

Normally, he would have disliked this sort of scene. But, since this included his younger brother and Jounouchi, he was quite content. For a moment he actually forgot about the other brunet, who was overly protective. Though he did have reasons… He did plan to hurt Jounouchi as if to celebrate, once these feelings goes away.

A lively discussion about what sort of junk food was the best took place on the way to where they served burgers. Though the CEO did not join in on it, for several reasons. For one, he didn't even like junk food. Food was meant to be nutritious and healthy and to help your body. And he wasn't a person who enjoyed discussions to begin with. Especially not concerning food. Case closed.

Once everyone had gotten their respective hamburger, while he himself took a cup of coffee, they sat at two benches in front of each other with a table in between them. Gracefully, he drank his hot liquid, taking in its smell through his nostrils. It sure had a very nice scent. Mokuba ate his hamburger as he listened a conversation going on between Jounouchi and Honda, who in turn ate their food with enthusiasm. Talking and eating at the same time, of course. Disgusted, he looked away, sipping on his coffee.

"Kaiba?" Asked a friendly voice. The CEO turned his head towards the blond, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What do you want to do?" Katsuya asked, looking at him with curious brown eyes.

"Nothing." He answered, not sure what the blond meant.

"Come on, you're bored as hell. Don't deny it."

"I'm not."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I told you. Nothing."

"But we've only done stuff we wanted to do. It's only fair for you to decide next."

"Whatever Mokuba wants." He shrugged off, turning his head away to look at nothing in particular.

"Guess the decision is on you, kid." Jounouchi declared. "So, decide our fates now please." He joked while grinning.

"Let's see. We could always look at a few more animals, **then** I'll say what we will do." The younger boy promised with a smug smirk. Though no one seemed to pick it up, or simply ignored it.

After a bit more of discussing, eating, and simply boring activities the brunet would rather escape, they seemed to finally go, promenading to the crocodiles. In the front was Mokuba and Honda, as they talked about some sort of game. What he did not know. He hadn't bothered to listen carefully enough. And the blond…well, he seemed very keen on walking beside him. Not that minded. Much.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" He asked softly as the wind gently swayed his blonde hair.

"Nice days bring out too many people." Kaiba stated, showing he was displeased with it.

"Well, it brought out you too, didn't it?" He asked with a grin, his eyes looking at him outmost perfection. If he was only allowed to stare. To touch. That would be nice…

"Hn."

"Come on. Don't be so grumpy." The blond urged.

"Why not?" He asked dully.

"I just don't want you to." He answered simply.

"Too bad for you."

"You'll never change, that's for sure." He said with a small smile. "But I can live with that."

"How unfortunate for me."

"Now, don't push it!" He warned, earning an amused smirk from the CEO. In turn the blond appeared confused at first, but smiled anyhow.

If he could just touch…only for a little while.

XxxX

"Whoa, that sure is one ugly crocodile!" Jounouchi said as they appeared to be at their destination. It was all behind glass windows, giving people a closer look as to how it was like. Close by were also snakes, the CEO noticed. Comfy little place, really…

Calmly he walked up to the glass where his brother and Honda stood as well, staring at the reptile and the environment. The group was currently standing in a sort of cave the zoo had built, leading to a dark setting with little light. It was also a bit humid in there.

"Look! It moved!" Mokuba stated, fascinated. The two older boys did as told and watched it intensely. The CEO himself stood a few metres behind them, looking at Jounouchi with interest instead. They had all their back turned towards him, so they couldn't see. Why must temptation always exist whenever that idiot is around!

Firmly he walked up to them, getting closer, until he stood right behind the blond. No one noticed, to his luck. His hand wished to be able to touch that golden hair that was so clear to him even in this dark setting. But it remained inside his pocket. He inched his face forward to the back of Jounouchis' head, his mouth dangerously close to the other ones' ear.

"Did I miss something?" He asked in a completely normal tone, as if it was nothing weird going on at all. The blond was clearly startled and jumped back a bit because of the scare. His shoulders pressed against Kaibas' chest, and he looked up and let out a sigh only to move back to his original position. This time facing the CEO.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me!" He stated, taking deep inhales. The brunet smirked.

"Did I, now?" He asked, that smirk still on his face, and with a voice that for once wasn't emotionless.

"Hell yeah! And stop looking so damn full of yourself." He said with a short glare before turning around to look at the crocodile. The CEO kept smirking even after Katsuya had turned his back to look at the reptile instead. He directed his blue to his left where the two others stood. And he was met by Mokubas' eyes, looking at him. For a second his eyes widen. Had his brother seen that? That he was so close with Jounouchi?

Mokuba kept looking at him, bewildered. Slowly Seto stepped away from the blond to increase the distance. And to escape his brothers' looks he placed himself to the right side of Jounouchi, who was extremely captured by the creature behind the glass. Solemnly he stared straight ahead, cursing himself for even doing such a stupid act. What if his brother figured out? What would he do? What would he think? But it hadn't looked that wrong, had it? Perhaps he would only think of it as a friendly scare. Then…why did he stare at him like that? With that confused look?

"Hey…" The blond said in a low, soft voice. Caring brown eyes watching him. "Are you okay?" A hand was lightly placed on the CEOs' left shoulder in a reassuring way. His cold eyes kept looking in front of him.

"Yeah…" The blond took away his hand, letting it hang by his side once more. His eyes looked at him sceptically, but said nothing. Afterwards those eyes turned back to the reptile as he sighed.

Minutes went by, and everyone made a sound every time that reptile started to move. Which eventually got pretty tiring for the brunet. Nothing he could do about it though. Instead he focused on his problems. As always. But something disturbed his thinking as he felt a smaller hand hold his right one. Surprised, he looked down, and saw his brother smiling as usual to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Seto was still for a few seconds. Perhaps… Mokuba didn't know. Perhaps it had been his lucky day. Yes…

And silently he thanked whatever god that lived, for the fact that his brother seemed oblivious to this particular matter.

"Yes." He answered, his throat a bit dry.

"Good. Let's go then." He said, still smiling, as he started walking while holding his older brothers' hand firmly.

Once the group reached the outside they stopped, not knowing where to go.

"Well…the place is closing soon." Katsuya said weakly.

"Yeah." Honda said, looking absentminded. Mokuba started to smile once more.

"I think it's time to do what I wanted to do." He said, referring to the previous conversation during their lunch.

"Alright, then." The blond said.

"Though this require Setos' acceptance." Mokuba said, looking up at his brother. Blue eyes watched the boy beside him and narrowed, wondering what the boy was up to.

"You see, Seto promised me that today we would go to the zoo, and rent a movie later." He said, wearing a smug smile.

"And I thought that you could accompany us." He stated, looking confidently at the two teenagers.

"As in, inside your house?" Katsuya asked.

"Mansion." Kaiba corrected, with a small smirk.

"Cool!" The blond said, agreeing.

"You'll come too, right Honda?" Mokuba asked, looking hopeful.

"Uhm…Sure." He said, defeated.

"Alright!" Katsuya cheered, giving his friend a slap on the back.

"Seto hasn't agreed yet, Jou." Mokuba reminded. Instantly the blond calmed down and started to grin.

"Come on Kaiba. You wouldn't say no, would you?"

"Maybe I would." The brunet said with folded arms, showing off a smirk.

"So what would it take for you to say yes?" The blond asked, walking up to him. Still grinning. Did he have to do that so often? Sure, it suited him, but still.

"A lot more than you have to offer."

"You don't even know what I offer." Katsuya stated, folding his arms as well.

"Then tell me, what is it that you offer?"

"Whatever you want. Within reasonable ground."

"Define reasonable -" He started off with a smirk, but was rudely interrupted.

"Alright, alright! Seto, can they come or not?" Mokuba shot in. Perhaps his brother did not enjoy these games as much as the two teenager did.

"Whatever."

"Ha! Victory!" Jounouchi said as he high-fived Honda.

"Hmpf." The blue eyed brunet said, not liking the blonds' reaction.

"So what are we going to rent? Do you have snacks? Chips? Coke? Perhaps a -"

"Shut up." Kaiba said, getting annoyed. A glare was sent to him, which he paid no attention to. Swiftly he turned around, giving everyone the view of his back, as he walked off to get out of the zoo. Mokuba instinctively ran after, and after a rather loud growl, so did the blond who was accompanied by the spiky haired brunet.

XxxX

It took a few minutes before the black vehicle pulled up in front of the group, which was nothing out of the ordinary. The chauffeur had been rather quick this time, the CEO noted. Politely the said chauffeur stepped out of the limousine and greeted his employers before opening the door for the group.

"What? You can't open a door by yourself?" The blond asked mockingly while grinning.

"Just get in." The brunet replied in an irritated voice. Katsuya did as told and was followed by Honda and then Mokuba. At last the CEO stepped inside after telling the driver to take them to the nearest place where you could rent videos. To his discomfort it appeared that the spontaneous seating arrangements had allowed Mokuba and Honda on one side, and Katsuya on the other. Which meant he was supposed to sit with him. Which also meant it was going to be an awful ride. Why, might someone ask. Well, for one, they were closed inside a limited area. Secondly, the blond seemed to get bored whenever he sat down with the brunet, and lastly, what if he shows his feelings one way or another? There was no way he could walk out. Unless he wanted to get run over by traffic.

Curse the gods. May the devil burn them all.

Reluctantly he seated himself as far away as possible on the same side as Jounouchi after the minor hesitation he showed when he first discovered where he was going to be located. Then, as if it was a bad movie of sorts, the driver closed the door loudly. As if to assure him only doom awaited.

Seeing his beloved briefcase put on the floor, where he let it rest before going inside the zoo, he immediately picked it up and put it beside him. That way there were at least some restrictions to how close Jounouchi could come.

"Are you going to work?" Mokuba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." He replied in a cold voice, showing he didn't want the discussion to continue.

"Err…okay."

"So what exactly do you have in that thing?" Jounouchi asked, pointing at the briefcase.

"Nothing that concerns you." Seto replied, his voice cold. He kept his gaze locked on the outside world through the window, making sure he don't look at the other. After the crocodile-stunt he pulled he didn't want to risk anything with Mokubas' suspicions.

"Can I look in it?"

"No." He answered shortly.

"Why?" Katsuya asked curiously.

"Because I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Stop asking questions. Be quiet." Seto ordered.

"That's boring."

"Talk to someone else then."

"Maybe I don't want to." The blond said with a grin.

"Don't care. I want you to."

"You're such a control freak." Katsuya declared while rolling his eyes, still keeping the friendly atmosphere around him.

"…" But the CEO ignored him, hoping the driver would just hurry up so he could get out.

"…"

"…"

"So what's all these buttons for?" Jounouchi tried as a change of subject, pointing at the group of small buttons on his side of the car while looking at the CEO. But Seto kept on ignoring him.

"Radio, music, to bring out a small bar, you name it." Mokuba answered, since his older brother paid no attention to the blond.

"You have alcohol in this?" Honda asked, appearing surprised.

"No, we just have a lot of soda in there." The younger Kaiba stated. "Seto wouldn't let those things near me." He explained with a smile.

"Soda, eh? Well, which button brings it out then?"

"It's the big one."

"The big one it is." He said as he pushed the said button, looking around to see where the reaction would show. From under the middle seat between him and Seto a supposedly mini bar appeared to slowly come out. Jounouchis' eyes widened slightly as he was surprised. Mokuba on the other hand was used to this and casually bent over, reaching for a random can of sweet, sugar filled liquid.  
"If you guys want some you can take a few." He said as he sipped his own soda. Hesitantly the two teenagers reached for a can of their own, wondering if the elder Kaiba would have any objections. Luckily, the brunet kept out of anything that could be considered conversation and stared out the window.

XxxX

The trip to the video store had gone by rather smoothly. Aside from him, the group had chatted happily with each other. And he was content with not being bothered by them, aside from a few concerned looks from Mokuba that he briefly noticed in the window reflection. Arriving at the so called Video World, the group had decided on a movie called Spiderguy. Or was it Spiderman? Yes that did sound more right.

"Shit! It's huge!" Jounouchi exclaimed when the limousine pulled up to the mansion, leaving both Honda and Jou to gape in envy. Mokuba chuckled, but Seto immediately got out of the vehicle, not bothering to wait for the chauffeur to open the door. It had been a damned long ride. He could feel the stares piercing his back, but he didn't care. He had to get away.

"Hey Kaiba, what's -" Jounouchi bellowed after, attempting to walk after, a confused and concerned look on his face.

"Leave him." Mokuba told him firmly, and the blond stopped, watching the CEO open the door and disappearing into the massive house.

A grateful small smile appeared briefly on the brunets' lips as he heard his brother order the blond to not follow. But no one saw that. If they would, the smile wouldn't even have taken place to begin with.

In a rushed manner he guided himself to the kitchen. He craved coffee. Really bad. Yes, he had grown addicted. But what could one do? Besides, it's nothing dangerous. Or anything too dangerous at least. Quickly he set up the water and took out coffee.

Why doesn't the damned water boil faster!

An irritated sigh escaped through his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. What was wrong with him? Sure, Jounouchi was on his property now. And maybe he'd even gone inside the house already, unless Mokuba was giving them a guided tour on the outside. It was after all rather quiet. And it would be quite the opposite with that loud-mouthed blond inside.

Not a minute too soon had his beloved liquid been prepared. Firmly he took a full cup of it, bringing it with him as walked to the stairs, attempting to go to his room. Of course the briefcase was in his other hand. A man of his importance can't just lay around and do nothing. Free time should be spent working.

Noises were heard, and the front door opened, three familiar figures stepping inside and taking their shoes off. He stopped and looked at them, having three pair of eyes on him as well. After a few seconds he made a snort and walked up the stairs.

"Seto! Come back here! We're going to watch the movie now!" The black haired teenager said, a smile on his lips. Honda and Jounouchi walked around carefully in the large hall, looking at the stairs, walls, sofas and everything else.

"I don't -"

"You promised!" Mokuba reminded, and reluctantly the CEO walked down the stairs with a frown.

"Cheer up Kaiba. The movie is good." Jou comforted, a smile on his lips. Seto only glared back as a response, walking past him and to his brother.

"Fine. But I won't do anything else." He declared, having a serious look.

"Of course not." His younger brother said with a small smile.

"Good." Seto said, turning around to still find his two classmates looking around. "Stop drooling." He ordered in a annoyed tone. Then he exited the hall to another, larger, room they referred to as their living room. Once again, the two newcomers gaped.

"Holy shit Kaiba! I knew you were rich! But this is just… Whoa."

"How articulate of you." Seto said sarcastically, feeling slightly better after seeing how much Jounouchi seemed to like his home. Though he didn't even wish to know why that pleased him. Must be another of those side-affects for the feelings he so reluctantly held.

"Hey I need help to bring out all the snacks, could someone -" Mokuba started off, but was interrupted.

"I'm in!" The blond volunteered with a bright smile. The CEO snorted to himself. The mans' appetite never seemed to go away.

"Good! Alright, Honda you can wait here. Seto, start warming up the sofa!" The blue eyed brunet narrowed his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that he was his younger brother and that Mokuba always seemed to enjoy taking control, he would have told him to…well, some sort of ill willed comeback that he didn't want to go in on at the current moment.

With a frown he watched the couch. Expensive. Rare. Leather. And now Jou was going to be in it. With food. If that idiot as much as get a drool stain on it, he's going to be thrown out. And pay for it. Same goes for Honda. Though he'd prefer to sue him instead. Drain him of money. Wonder how that would be like.

With no further thinking he sat down on the sofa, the arm rest to his right. That way only one person could sit next to him. And that would surely be Mokuba.

Honda slowly walked to the sofa as well, choosing to sit at the other end. Nothing was spoken between the two. Honda was probably feeling uneasy and out of place, while Kaiba thought too little of the other to bother to insult. Instead he sipped on his coffee to brace himself for the evening that was coming to life.

After a long and boring wait the two who had gone to the kitchen returned, carrying all sorts of snacks. He didn't even want to count them. Why did people even eat so much of the unhealthy substances to begin with? It's useless. It doesn't do any good. Too bad Mokuba was addicted as well.

"Here Honda, Jou said these are your favourite." Mokuba said, giving some sort of chocolate to the spiky haired brunet while seating himself to his right.

"Yeah. Thanks kid."

Wait. Mokuba. Not next to him? That could only mean…

"Hi Kaiba. Missed me?" The blond asked jokingly, sitting next to the CEO as it was the only option left.

Crap. Damn. And any other suitable profanity you can throw in. Why! Why didn't Mokuba sit next to him!

"Hmpf."

"Gah! Your brother is so humourless, Mokuba! I try and I try, but he never appreciates all the hard work I do!" Jou said in a complaining voice, making it obvious he was only joking around. Mokuba chuckled softly, while the CEO had an urge to hit the blonds' head.

"Can we start the movie?" Seto asked, making it sound more like a demand.

"Sure thing, big brother!" The younger of the two said, walking up to the television set in front of them and turned on the necessary equipment. Then he quickly rushed to the wall, turning off the lights. Immediately Seto widened his eyes.

"Mokuba! Turn the lights back on!" All pairs of eyes looked at him suspiciously, though Mokubas' showed concern as well.

"You afraid of the dark or something?" Jou asked, tilting his head.

"Of course not, you idiot." He simply didn't want to sit next to Jounouchi in the dark. What if this was a romance movie!

"Good! Because there's no need to fear, Jou is here!" The blond said with a comforting smile and did a thumbs up. In return everyone in the room, except the CEO, blinked at his bad pun. Seto himself merely looked at him like he was a moron, which he was. The fact that he had feelings for him shouldn't matter.

"Jou…that was the lamest thing I've ever heard." Honda said, rolling his eyes.

"I think I've heard worse…" Mokuba said with afterthought, stroking his chin.

"Yeah! Well… Leave me alone!" The blond said, appearing a bit angered, which only seemed to amuse Honda and Mokuba who both grinned at him. Seto was merely smirking as he looked at the blond. Brown eyes looked into blue ones and he sighed.

"Great! You too? You're all teaming up on me now!" He complained.

"Relax Jou. We're just messing with you." Mokuba assured.

"I know." He said with a shrug, reaching for the popcorn bowl and started to eat.

"Then…why -" Mokuba started, confused.

"It's fun to overreact sometimes." He said with a boyish grin.

"Okay… Well, back to the main topic. Seto, you really want me to turn on the lights again? It's no problem if you want it that way." The younger Kaiba asked, looking at his brother.

"What? No! Kaiba, there's not going to be any good atmosphere if we watch the movie with lights on! That's boring! Right Honda?"

"Yeah." The other teen agreed, though not with as much enthusiasm as the blond was having over the matter.

"See?" Brown eyes looked into his. So close. Too close. Yet not close enough. Everything was stirred, and he felt quite confused as to what he should think. Though one can't really control their thinking for too long of a time, can they?

"Fine…" He reluctantly agreed, folding his arms.

"Yes!" The blond said, appearing happy. A dangerous smirk grew on the CEOs' lips.

"But -" Seto started.

"Oh crap…" The blond said, knowing it couldn't be good. This only amused the CEO even more.

"No sweets for you." He said as he took his bawl of popcorn and placed it back on the table, away from Jounouchi. The facial expression of the other looked as if he had lost something he held dear, which was true to an extent. Deprived. That was the perfect word to describe it.

"You're mean." The blond said after Mokuba had returned to his seat and started the film. Though his brown eyes still stared at the bawl on the table in front of them, as if it would help him get it back.

"You got to have your 'atmosphere'. You can't have the cookie and eat it too." Kaiba explained while smirking. Jounouchi started to chuckle.

"Was that an attempt to make a joke or something?" He said as he turned to face the brunet. The CEO frowned.

"Hmpf."

"It was, wasn't it?" Jounouchi said, his smile growing wider.

"Watch the damn movie." Seto demanded in a irritated tone.

"Don't worry Kaiba. With practice you can almost get as funny as me."

"I don't need practice to be better than you. I already am."

"Apparently not." Katsuya stated with a playful smile, making the brunet glare.

"Sh!" Mokuba uttered, his index finger in front of his mouth, as he glared warningly at them. The two teenagers obliged, though giving each other one arrogant look before turning their gaze to the screen. His brother stared intensely at the movie, appearing to be quite interested. Honda sat and watched, only appearing to be slightly interested. Meanwhile the blond leaned back in the leather couch, giving out a content sigh as he seemed to make himself more comfortable. Seto smirked at the sight, finding it extremely compelling to simply take the other in his arms and never let go. To stroke the blond hair. He often wondered how it felt like. Would it be soft?

Apparently the blond must have felt his eyes on him, as he looked up at him. When he saw there was no menace in his blue eyes he smiled back innocently before turning back to the movie once more. This wasn't so bad after all, the CEO decided. Their bodies were close, their arms almost brushing against each other.

No. This wasn't bad at all.

XxxX

After fifteen minutes in the movie he was already bored. The spider guy had a boring persona with a pathetic crush. Would this movie be a romance? He had to find out. He did not want to watch anything like that.

In a bored manner he reached for the movie cover on the table, trying to find out which genre it was labelled as.

"What are you doing?" Jounouchi whispered, leaning closer to see the cover better, as if he would understand more of why it was so interesting to the CEO all of a sudden.

"Finding out which genre it is…" He muttered as he tried to read in the dark, the television screen being the only source of light. His initial reaction was to not respond to him at all, but he shoved it aside, just for now.

"It's action and adventure." Jounouchi whispered, and the CEO looked up from the cover.

"You sure?" Katsuya rolled his eyes at Setos' ignorance.

"Dude, I've seen this movie a million times. Of course I'm sure." Seto narrowed his eyes at this statement.

"Why did you rent it if you've seen it?" He asked in a low voice, trying not to disturb his brother. Fortunately he seemed to ignore the two.

"Mokuba hadn't seen it. And I said it was good." He continued to whisper.

"Hm." He said, putting the cover back on the table and crossing his leg, sitting straight and properly once more.

"Why did you want to know what kind of genre it is?" Jounouchi asked. So he wanted to have a conversation? Now? Inappropriate time. But…he might as well answer. It would probably be better than that boring movie.

"Didn't want it to be romance." He told the blond simply, continuing to speak in a low voice. The blond tried to silence a chuckle.

"Oh it got some romance, alright." He assured and the CEO groaned inwardly.

"Relax. It's not that much. You'd think I'd watch a cheesy love movie?" He asked with a reassuring grin. Seto smirked affectionately, not realising he was doing so.

"Yes, of course."

"Hey, I ain't a chic you know!" Katsuya defended, hitting Setos' arm playfully, but the CEO kept the smirk on his face.

"Sh!" Mokuba said once more, this time with an even bigger glare.

"Alright, alright! Calm down." The blond said, sighing afterwards. From the corner of his eye the brunet could see that Honda glared at him, though he didn't really care. He didn't matter to him.

He decided to watch the movie once more. It was supposed to be good, and he had promised his brother to watch it. But after another fifteen minutes he quickly got bored once more. Impatiently he tapped his finger on the arm rest, waiting for the movie to come to an end. All the others seemed to be quite in to the plot, their facial expressions matching the scene. But he was too detached from it to care if the spider guy was having troubles or not.

In a second did his dull eyes come alive, as he watched the bawl of popcorn. He smirked at himself, deciding to pester Jounouchi with the fact that he wasn't allowed to eat anything. Hell, he could have a few popcorns just to see the other react.

Arrogantly he reached over and took the bawl, surprising everyone present. But he wasn't interested in their reactions, only in Jounouchis'. And react he did. As he nonchalantly took a few popcorns and started to chew he felt the stare of the other. Confidently he met the brown eyes that glared at him. His facial expression appeared to be even more amused, and took a bit more of the bawls' content. It didn't taste any good, but Jounouchis' reaction was worth it.

"What's the matter? Craving snacks?" Seto asked nonchalantly. Katsuya frowned.

"Bastard." He took a few more, chewing contently.

"I'm starting to understand why you eat so much." He teased. Obviously it was a lie, it didn't taste any good and he would rather not eat it for the rest of his life. Katsuya growled, but turned his head so he faced the screen once more, trying to ignore the other. He brought up his knees to the couch and rested his chin on them, wrapping his arms around his legs. Seto continued to enjoy the moment of Jounouchis' mental torture, giving him credit for not attacking him so far. If this had happened before they became…this close, he surely would have.

"Really tasteful…" The brunet uttered in a low, husky voice, while leaning closer to the blonds' ear. Katsuya visibly stiffened, and he smirked even more at his ability to torment the other, even if just was something silly like food. He could see Mokuba rolling his eyes at him, but otherwise paying little attention to them. Honda on the other hand continued to glare. And that was growing quite annoying by now.

Feeling as if he had gotten the reaction he wanted, he leaned back in his seat, keeping the bawl on his lap, just to annoy the other a bit more. After awhile the blond placed his legs down again and leaned back as well, seeing as the CEO had stopped being a pain in the ass.

Once more, their arms were so close. But he couldn't lean in, he was not the type. It would be suspicious. His blue eyes looked at the bawl his hands held, and stared at it for a moment. Contemplating. Then, out of nowhere, did he push it forcefully to the blonds' stomach, who looked quite shocked to say the least.

"What are you -"

"I'm tired of it, and it disgusts me. And you're a human vacuum cleaner. Get rid of it." He ordered with indifference. Though that didn't keep the blond from smiling widely, like a boy on Christmas. Pathetic. Yet his heart thought otherwise, adoring the sight.

"It's mine?" He asked carefully, still smiling like the moron he was. The CEO kept the emotionless stance.

"I told you to get rid of it. Do what you're told." He said with a snort, and turned his head to face the television instead. Katsuyas' smile remained.

"Just this once." He said, referring to the doing what he was told part, and he greedily started to eat, taking a fist full of the content each time. Out of the corner of his eye did the brunet see his brother smile at him, probably happy he over the fact he was being 'nice'. But he ignored it. Once he had stopped looking he carefully glanced at the blond, seeing him devour the snack enthusiastically. Brown orbs quickly saw that the blue ones watched him, and he grinned and stopped eating. This surprised the other, raising an eyebrow in question. Katsuya gently started to adjust his seating, so he could reach a higher height. Slowly the blonds' face leaned closer to his own, aiming for his ear, and he started to quietly whisper, sending chills down his spine.

"You don't need to be mean to be kind…" The blond uttered, and withdrew his head so he could have eye contact with the other. Setos' heart pumped faster than it had ever done before, having the other so close, and with people watching. Or were they watching? He didn't know. All his eyes could focus on was the face in front of him that haunted him at all times. The blond smiled, looking happy. The brunet was in a trance, unable to move.

With one last glance Katsuya leaned back in his original seat and started to eat again, behaving as if nothing had happened. The brunet himself was still in a daze, staring dumbly at the screen while trying to think properly.

But the blonds' statement was wrong. You do have to be mean to be kind. Otherwise, how would you know the difference?

Unconsciously he started to press himself as much as he could to his right side. This action went by unnoticed of course. He could move in subtle ways. And the blond was getting to close again. Had he heard of personal space? The idiot should extend his vocabulary.

Since he could not resist, he looked at the other with suspicious eyes, and at the same time Jounouchi looked at him with knowing ones. Blue eyes narrowed, and brown ones appeared mischievous.

This was going to be a long evening…

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Words: 12 115  
Man, I've never written this much in a chapter before! It feels weird. But I wanted it to end at the movie, so I just had to work up til there.

So, we have more of Honda in this chapter. He's always protective of Jou, and they've been friends the longest. He knows Jou the best I think.. And I also think he would react sort of like that, so that's why I wrote it. If you think he's OOC, then I apologise. Mokuba also had different sides showing in this chapter. Jealous, smart, loving, friendly. Hope you all noticed that. And that when the chapter started, Seto was hating the situation. Then, near the end, he thought better of it. Only to feel at uneasy because he likes Jounouchi too much. -.-' Someone hit him, please! And now, Seto has to go on a date with Arisu and have Jounouchi with him at the same time. I pity the bastard -laughs evilly-

Hehe, and now you know it wasn't the zoo itself that was the big event. It is what's going to happen at their mansion. Mwohahaha. That's why I could so easily say they were going to the zoo, because it didn't matter if you knew it or not. You would still not know what I had planned. (Otherwise I'm really secrative about these things). Don't worry, I have the whole plot planned out (not word for word, but the events and actions). I'm not making it up as it goes. Trust me! -sees everyone looking disbelievingly at me- Aw, come on! Give me a break! I'm being honest here! -sigh-


	15. Touch your desire

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show nor the movie Spider-man. Just one copy. Though I don't own the sequel. Wish I did. I need a new movie to watch -.-' Ack.

**Warning:** OOC-ness (not joking. It's full of it. Dammit, they're just empty shells now! They're not themselves, simply look-alikes! Gah! I killed their personalities!), swearing, bickering, fluff (very much so.), schizofrenic and a mentally weak Seto, happy Jounouchi, suspicious Honda and an even longer chapter than last time. Joy.

**Note:** I raised my rating to M because of...well...you'll just have to see (don't make assumptions!). It's more of a just-in-case thing. I don't know if the rating T would do. -clears throat- Anyhow, I was supposed to update yesterday, but my account fucked up and I couldn't even log in.(!) Maybe there was something weird with the site, I don't know. So, here's the update! Read and enjoy (hopefully).

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 15

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

He had watched him eat the bowl of popcorns, finding it rather entertaining. Whenever the blond had noticed this however, he made a rude snort with a disgusted face and turned back to the movie... Only to watch him again through the corner of his eye once those brown eyes weren't focusing on him any longer. That is, until there was no more popcorn left. And to be honest, it all came down quite quickly. 

Which took away his only reason as to why he would be staring at him in the first place. Which also meant he **had** to pay attention to the movie. Because he had promised Mokuba he wouldn't work. And just sitting without doing anything was rather boring.

With an arrogant look did he watch the story of Peter Parker, who was supposedly intelligent. But he was weak-minded and caused the death to his own uncle. How ironic. Actually, that had been the only slightly enjoyable part so far. Though Jounouchi had looked at him strangely when he'd said "Serves him right." once the spider guy lost his uncle. Apparently, it was a "touchy moment". Hm… Didn't notice.

Now the fictional characters were celebrating an American holiday. Thanksgiving. Commercial bullshit. Strangely enough Jounouchi kept his mouth shut about wanting food. Could it be that he was actually full? No… Impossible, he mused with affectionate feelings.

Sneaking a peak to his left, the CEO noticed the blond trying to have his eyes remain open. He seemed tired. Wasn't he supposed to like the movie? Hmpf. Hypocrite.

With a glare he elbowed the other, though not with much force. This immediately startled the other, who glared back at him with brown, sleepy eyes.

"Stay awake, moron!" Seto whispered out. If he had to watch the damned movie, Jounouchi was too. After all, it was his fault Mokuba chose it. Stupid blond. Though everything did seem stupid and pointless at the given moment. In response, the brown eyed teenager mumbled something incoherent to him before closing his eyes, trying to sleep once more. And the brunet widened his eyes in surprise, but not because of the blonds attempt to sleep. No, it was how he chose to do it.

Because with a content, quiet sigh did the blond let his body lean towards his own, making the head with a blond mass land on his broad shoulder. Their arms pressed against each other, and the CEO froze, unable to speak, act or think properly. Jounouchi on the other hand adjusted his position a bit more, enabling him to get in a more comfortable position, not appearing bothered by this at all. He drew his legs up to him and bended them. But since his entire figure was leaning towards the other, his legs did as well, brushing against Kaibas' lap. The brunet felt the warmth from the other, making him feel weird feelings in stomach. His heart also appeared to stop beating for a second, only to increase the pumping one second afterwards.

And in one little moment did he feel thousands of emotions and feelings rush through him. The position they were in…it felt so perfect…fantastic, comfortable, exiting…and wrong. He had to do something. But his body didn't listen to his mind, who had already decided he should push the other away. Neither did his body listen to his heart, who told him to hold the other and pull him closer. With a firm voice, that hid his inner panic attack, did he speak out to Jounouchi, whispering.

"I'm **not** your pillow." Katsuya smiled tiredly against his arm. He could feel his cheek. Thank God he had long sleeves.

"I know. But you'll do." The blond muttered in an amused tone, but showing he wasn't up for talking. No. He seemed quite tired as he snuggled just a little bit closer. Then after a few seconds did he become motionless, and Seto suspected he had fallen asleep. His blue eyes widened once more, and he reached out his free hand to shake him, so he would wake up.

"Jounouchi, you drooling -" He started out, putting his hand firmly on the others' shoulder. He was just about to shake him forcefully, but was interrupted in doing so.

"Leave him, Seto." His brother said, looking at the older one with his normal expression. The brunet narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, protesting.

"Mokuba, if you think for one second that I'll let him drool all over my expensive clothes, you're wrong."

"Hey! Jou doesn't drool! …Much…" Honda defended, giving the CEO a minor glare. But his input to the discussion was dismissed and ignored.

"He's tired. Just let him sleep." Mokuba said, keeping his tone steady.

"The idiot chose the movie! Now he has to see it!"

"**I** chose the movie, Seto!" The younger brother corrected.

"Fine! If you're so keen on having him asleep, you can have him!" The brunet said, pushing the blond so he was leaning against his younger brother instead.

"What? No! Take him back!" The raven haired nearly shouted, being buried by the blond teenager, who was sleeping like a rock as always, unaware of the situation at hand.

"Don't think so." Seto said with a snort, going back to the movie, a bit annoyed by his brother.

"Seto, he weighs a lot!" His brother pleaded, trying to push Jounouchi away from him. Unbeknownst to him, that wasn't really the fact. Instead, Kaiba had a hand on Jounouchi's arm, pushing him down on Mokuba with a controlled force. The smirk was hard to keep at bay.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing!" Mokuba warned, pushing extra hard this time. With a sigh did Seto stop his pushing and pulled back his arms to his side. Though, the raven haired boy was unaware of this action. And since he was still pushing Katsuya it was with much force that he once again ended up resting against the CEOs' body. Like a boomerang had he returned, displeasing the brunet. Immediately Kaiba frowned, glaring at his brother.

"I told you, I will not have him." Seto stated calmly.

"But he's your friend." Mokuba pointed out, calmly as well.

"That doesn't mean a thing." The brunet declared with a snort and folded his arms.

"Of course it does." His brother said with a small smile, and the CEO tried to look as unfazed as he could. It worked very good.

"Don't think so." And then the brunet did what should have been done right from the start. He pushed to blond to a sitting position, so that Katsuya wasn't leaning on neither on them, leaving both of them happy. He smirked proudly to his brother, who merely rolled his eyes, though amused, and started to rewind the movie from where he had missed it.

After that it became dreadfully boring. But he had to stay awake and watch, because he could just not fall asleep like Jounouchi. Not when he had company. You should never let your guard down with people around you, especially enemies. And Honda wasn't exactly an ally… Though he did appear lost in thought. Perhaps he wouldn't notice. Not that it mattered. It was the principle of it all that counted.

Approximately seven minutes later, because he kept counting in boredom, did he feel the familiar weight on his shoulder again. He was taken aback, but didn't let his body react the way his thoughts did, and kept his calm expression. Which turned into a frown as soon as he saw that the blond, who was still sleeping, unconsciously moved to sleep on him. Again.

"Idiot…" He muttered, perhaps a bit bitterly. But his eyes held the truth, carrying an affectionate gaze. And with a sigh, marking the fact that he simply didn't care enough to fight the blond away once more, he let him rest there, so peacefully. Instinctively did his eyes seek out his younger brother, whom he found smirking at him.

"Don't even say it." Seto warned, his voice icy cold, his eyes matching his tone. "The idiot just keeps coming back. It's fruitless to push him away." He said with annoyance, making sure he sent a hateful glare towards the blond. At least he hadn't drooled, he mused to himself.

"Of course, big brother." Mokuba answered, that smirk of his having a hard time disappearing. Fortunately, he turned back to the television screen, leaving him at peace.

He was stiff. His muscles were tense. All because he wasn't used to physical contact. Especially not of this kind. People usually never touched him, and vice versa. At the tops he gave an occasional hug to his brother. But this was different. Because he held romantic feelings for this oblivious individual. For a sort of protection, he had folded his arms, feeling more powerful over the situation at hand. It always made him feel better, though he didn't know why.

He found that he had problem breathing properly. Though he disguised it very well, not bringing any attention on him at all. Luckily, he quickly managed the problem by taking slow, deep, and inaudible breaths.

It took time. But eventually he relaxed. He let his body sink slightly into the couch, not keeping his super straight sitting position, but letting himself get more comfortable. Of course, he was still sitting properly. But at least he felt better.

He hated how he felt. Because he was enjoying having the other sleep on him. Just like how it could be. How he wanted it to be. So teasing this was to him. A goal he couldn't reach, right in front of his eyes.

A somewhat incoherent mumble about pizza escaped from the blonds' mouth, making the CEO snap back to reality. Both Mokuba and Honda rolled their eyes at Jounouchi's words, amused. But Honda, who was far too used to it, forgot it quickly and turned back to the television screen. Mokuba held his gaze at the blond a while longer, smirking. But eventually he too turned back to the movie. Seto himself snorted while looking down on the blond mass of hair to his left, still wishing he could have him. His troubled blue eyes gazed at the blond's serene face calmly. A sudden rush of pride went through him as he realized that Katsuya enjoyed sleeping on him. At least, he appeared to. For some reason, it made him feel content.

Suddenly his sleeping comrade started to move slightly, though still dreaming. To his surprise, the blond slowly moved his arms around his own, the one he was leaning on, only to end up sort of hugging it. It wasn't with much strength this gesture was done with. After all, he was still asleep. But it was enough to the CEO. Which immediately sickened him. How could he take pleasure from this? How degrading. But…his emotions took no notion of his thoughts, pushing them away to only be a memory. He shouldn't care whether Jounouchi hugged his arm or not. But he had a hard time not to.

And he ached inside. Because he knew this could never be. Should never be. And most importantly would never be. He should just learn to accept it. Deal with it. But no. His useless feelings stood in the way, growing every time he looked at the blond.

His outside had frozen, and his blue eyes were fixated on Jounouchi, who cuddled so shamelessly with him. But he had no inner power or even motivation to push him away. So he just kept staring dumbly at him, while the object of his affections was blissfully unaware.

After being completely still a few moments, Mokuba eventually turned his head to see if his brother was okay. His blue-grey eyes witnessed Jounouchi's arms wrapped around his older brother's left one, while Seto stared bewildered at the blond. And he burst out laughing at the scene, finding it too amusing to disguise his humour about it. This made Honda withdraw his attention from the movie to Kaiba and Jounouchi, and looked quite shocked.

"What the hell!" He burst out, though he appeared confused as well. The younger Kaiba kept laughing, though receiving several glares from his older brother which he didn't notice. And the CEO realized how this all looked, and quickly shoved Jounouchi away from him, losing his body heat. His eyes turned emotionless as he let his inner walls close around him, protect him. And his brother stopped laughing.

What had he turned into anyway? A teddy bear! This was not acceptable!

"Seto…" Mokuba pleaded, his behaviour much more solemn than seconds ago.

"Watch the movie." The brunet demanded, glaring at the screen himself.

"I wasn't laughing at **you**. Jounouchi just looked so funny…" The raven haired boy explained, his eyes showing his sincerity. Seto ogled at his brother, but looked away almost immediately.

"Well, he is rather peculiar…" He mused out loud about the blond, showing his brother there were no hard feelings between them. Hmpf. Like he could stay mad at his brother. Especially for such a silly thing.

Instantly, blue-grey eyes shone, and the younger of the two smiled kindly.

"Yeah I know! He's really weird!" Mokuba agreed enthusiastically, to show his brother he was on his side. The blue eyed brunet only smirked, not answering.

"Hey! Just because Jou is a bit weird at times doesn't give you the right to say mean things about him!" Honda defended, though directing his statement to the older Kaiba. Seto turned his gaze slowly from the screen, carrying a spiteful glare. And that was the only answer he gave as he then turned his gaze back to the TV screen. Mokuba then took over the situation, telling the spiky haired brunet they were only joking and would never say anything to hurt Jounouchis' feelings, after which Seto snorted. His younger brother merely sighed at the elders defiant behaviour of being nice, but let it pass, knowing he wasn't truly as bad as he makes himself out to be.

Eventually peace once more returned, everyone minding their own business. Honda and Mokuba ate with no restriction from the various snacks, Jounouchi was still sleeping, in a sitting position and not bothering anyone beside the occasional snore, and Seto tapped his finger on the couch's armrest, waiting for everything to come to an end while catching himself doing forbidden glances at the blond from time to time. Everything was seemingly normal and dull. Luckily the movie seemed to come to an end.

And he couldn't help but notice that the sleeping teenager beside him started to slowly awake, groaning softly. His eyes were transfixed, finding it oddly mesmerizing to watch the other come to life. Beautiful…

Tiredly, the blonds eyelids started to open, blinking a few times to adjust. Then, when his eyes were fully open, did his gaze meet his own when he lift his head up. A small, tired smile was sent to him. The brunet stared with his blue eyes at the man beside him, his mask of indifference covering everything up.

But never had Jounouchi looked so perfect as he did now.

"Hey! You're awake!" Mokuba said, smirking at the blond. Brown eyes tore away from the gaze he had with the blue ones and looked at the younger one with a guilty expression.

"Heh. I didn't mean to fall asleep…" He excused himself, scratching the back of his head.

"Dude, you've been out of it since the start of the movie. Speaking of which, it's almost over." Honda pointed out with a teasing grin, playfully punching Jounouchi's shoulder.

"What!" The blond bellowed out dramatically, looking at the screen. Indeed, that was the case.

"Damn! I missed all the fights!" He declared in a disappointed voice. With a sigh did he sink into the sofa.

"Why didn't anyone wake me!" He asked, glaring at Honda mainly. The spiky haired brunet decided to ignore him and discover what else the bag of candy in front of him contained.

"Well…you looked quite comfortable -" Mokuba answered with a smirk, but was cut off.

"It's a good couch! How is it supposed to be uncomfortable?" The blond defended, folding his arms.

"-while you were sleeping on my brother." The youngest one filled in. After a few seconds the words sank in to the blonds' brain.

"Say what?" He asked, appearing quite confused.

"Idiot. What is it that you don't understand this time?" Seto asked arrogantly with an amused snort. Instantly did the blond turn to him, and he saw the brown eyes once more. This time glaring.

"Don't call me idiot, moneybags!"

"But why deny the truth?" He asked mockingly. Jounouchi growled.

"Calm down! **Both** of you!" Mokuba ordered, appearing annoyed. "I just want to watch the movie in peace, but you two keep disturbing me!" He said, adding a bit drama in his voice. The CEO looked away, cursing himself. Jounouchi turned back to the screen seeing as the brunet wouldn't keep the argument going. After that, everyone remained quiet, much to Mokuba's delight. Though when the movie was finally over, he wasn't as content anymore.

"What! He left her!" He asked, perhaps a bit too loudly, referring to the spider guy and his crush.

"That appears to be the case." Seto said dryly, wondering if he was allowed to leave yet.

"It's not supposed to be like that!" His younger brother protested, objecting with the ending, glaring at nothing in particular.

"It's just a movie, Mokuba." His older brother explained calmly, watching the screen lifelessly as the credits rolled.

"Cheer up kid! They hook up in the sequel!" Jounouchi comforted, giving Mokuba a friendly slap on his back and doing a thumbs up.

"What! You totally ruined the ending for me now!" He said, glaring icily at the blond.

"Oh…Um…Sorry." Katsuya excused, inching away from the younger one.

"You'll get over it." Seto stated while standing up and brushing off invisible dirt from his pants. "Now, call the chauffeur and have them removed." He told his brother with a indifferent tone, referring to the two guests. "I'll be in my room, working." Kaiba announced as he attempted to leave.

"Seto! It's Friday! Can't they stay a little longer? I'd like to play games with them." Mokuba asked, looking at his brother who was turned away from him.

"You have your own friends for that."

"But they're not half as good as me." He protested. Seto smirked. Well, that was true. His brother was a good player. "I need some competition Seto. To stay in shape." His brother explained, using a matter-of-factly tone.

"Alright." The elder brother declared. A smirk immediately formed on the raven haired boy's lips.

"But they're not staying the night." He said, his tone serious.

"Of course not."

"Good."

"We'll be in my room." The younger one explained, and Seto gave a small nod.

"Perhaps you also want to play, big brother?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head to the left.

"Yeah, come on Kaiba. It'd be fun." Jounouchi agreed, looking up from the couch.

"No… I have work to do." The CEO stated, and looked at the blond one last time before he walked away.

XxxX

His room was dark, just how he liked it. The only light was that of which emitted from the computer screen. His eyes were locked on it as his fingers typed with precision, knowing every key by habit. Some people would say he was far too used to it. He preferred to call it skilled.

His pale face was illuminated, his emotionless expression clearly evident while the rest of the room laid in a dark shadow, almost impossible to see details of anything across the room. The stillness and quiet atmosphere made his senses extra sensitive, as he heard a pair of feet outside the door. A forceful knock was heard, but he ignored it and continued to type. The knock was audible once more, louder this time. He snorted, and kept on typing. It was probably that blond idiot. The door was open. If he really wanted to come in, he just had to use his muscles.

A few seconds afterwards did the door handle go down, and slowly did it open. His blue eyes remained focused on his work, ignoring his surroundings. His typing continued, never faltering. From the corner of his eye could he see it was in fact the blond. He smirked, Jounouchi always managed to seek him out, wherever he was.

"So, this is where you hide from the world?" The brown eyed guest asked, still standing in the doorway, holding something in his right hand. The left one was still on to the door handle. Seto didn't reply, and kept typing. His guest observed the room from where he stood, the light from the hall making it more visible to the human eye.

"Can I hide with you?" He asked with a normal tone. Those brown eyes were directed at him, he could feel it. The brunet didn't utter words this time either, but did something else instead. Subconsciously did his right leg push out the chair beside him, indicating it was okay for the other to take a seat. This was all made swiftly, and his typing didn't falter, strangely enough.

Jounouchi smiled and closed the door as he went inside.

"Damn it's dark. What are you? A vampire?" He asked jokingly as he sat down next to the other. The object in his hand was placed on the desk next to the laptop. Apparently it was a pizza carton. Figures. As if he could go anywhere without food.

Wait. When the hell had they ordered pizza? Great… Mokuba must have called for it after he went to his room. He'd at least wished that his brother would've eaten something nutritious this day, instead of all this junk food. Hmpf. That's it. It's going to be all vegetarian tomorrow.

"Afraid I might bite?" He asked with a smirk, though still not looking at the other. The blond started to chuckle softly, and his smirk almost bordered to a smile. Almost.

"I'm starting to think that that might happen." He answered with a grin.

"Don't worry. You probably wouldn't taste any good anyway, considering all the unhealthy substances that's mixed with your blood." He replied in a cool voice. "Not that I'd take you as a first pick to begin with." He added, smirking. Jounouchi rolled his eyes and pulled the pizza carton closer to him.

"Bastard. You never give up, do you?" He asked in the same friendly tone he'd previously used. Kaiba simply kept the smirk on his lips, not giving any audible response.

"Do you always have to eat?" Seto asked after a few seconds when Katsuya had opened the pizza carton. Though annoyance wasn't apparent in his voice.

"It's for you, actually." The blond declared. The brunet raised an eyebrow, and kept typing.

"You haven't really eaten today. I mean, at the zoo you only drank coffee, and that's not much." He explained.

"Aren't you supposed to play games with my brother?" The CEO asked, suddenly wondering why he was with him.

"Yes." He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"…"

"…"

"Well?" The brunet asked, a bit irritated because he was given no further response as to why he had strayed from the group and gone to him.

"You were all alone. Just thought I'd keep you company." He explained with a shrug, not thinking much of it.

"…"

"Aren't you going to eat?" Katsuya asked, eyeing the other curiously. The CEO sighed and closed down his programmes, making sure he had saved all the changes. The brown eyed teen smiled and turned on the desk lamp, since their source of light would be gone once the laptop was closed down.

Calmly did he close down his computer and put it aside, staring at the pizza slices.

"They won't bite you." His companion reassured, and he glared at him. Reluctantly did he take one and started to eat. It wasn't until the first few bites had gone down that he realized how hungry he'd been.

"Stop drooling, and eat." Kaiba ordered, seeing the look on Jounouchis' face.

"I wasn't drooling!" He defended while taking two slices. Kaiba snorted, wearing a smirk.

"Right." He said, his voice making it clear he didn't believe it. After that they went silent, eating in peace in the darkened room. The light from the desk lamp brightened up the room more, making things more visible. But it was still dark. Even the curtains were drawn down. Both ate a half of the pizza each, though the blond finished much quicker than the other.

"…Why won't you play the games with us?" He asked suddenly after having stared at the other.

"Why should I? I have work to do."

"Liar."

"What do you know?"

"Earlier today, in school, we made a deal. Remember? You were supposed to finish all your work until lunch, and then I'd make you listen to music. And since you finished your work… you're lying." He stated, wearing a proud grin. Seto narrowed his eyes as he ate final bite of the last pizza slice.

"So, what's the real reason?" Katsuya asked.

"I just don't want to."

"Why?"

"Does everything have to have a reason?"

"It makes it easier to understand." The blond answered with a smile. Seto snorted and turned on his computer once more.

"What? You're going to work again!"

"Yes."

"But Kaiba! Come on! That's not fun!"

"If you want to be entertained, you're in the wrong room." He said coldly as he began working once more.

"Don't be such a stiff snob! Come on!" He said playfully as he half-punched the CEO on his shoulder.

"Hmpf."

"We can have some fun."

"No."

"Gah! You're so damn stubborn!"

"Then leave me alone."

"Ha! Like you're getting away that easy! Don't think so!"

"What is this obsession you have with tearing me away from my work?" He asked with a smirk as he glanced at the blond. Jounouchi grinned back.

"Something for me to do."

"Tear Mokuba away from his games. That's quite a handful." He stated, his eyes concentrating on the screen. Amazing how good he was at multitasking. The blond groaned in annoyance and stood up abruptly and walked around in the room.

"I'll sing if you don't close it down."

"So? You're trying to have me by my knees with that pathetic threat?"

"You haven't heard me sing." He replied from the other side of the room, appearing to watch his carpet or something along those lines.

"I'm sure I'll survive."

"I'll throw something at you then."

"You do realize I could have **you** thrown out of my room easily?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do then!"

"Stop your whining, go away and leave me at peace." Seto stated. His comrade appeared to give it some thought.

"Nah. No fun." He finally concluded after a moments thinking. Seto sighed to show annoyance. Inside however, there was a feeling of being quite satisfied that the blond continued to stay, even though he pushed him away. The blond remained quiet a while after, walking around the room aimlessly. At least he could concentrate now…

"What're you writing?" The blond suddenly asked from behind, having snuck up. His mouth was close to his ear as he whispered out the words. Chills were sent down the brunets' spine and he had trouble breathing. His typing immediately stopped for just a second, as he was taken aback. He could practically hear Jounouchi grin. With a frown did he raise him arm and push the blond away.

"Heard of personal space, idiot?" He asked in a dark voice. Though his companions temper was still that of a positive one.

"Turn off the computer. You know you want to." He said teasingly, sneaking up from behind again.  
"What is wrong with you!" Seto asked in a irritated voice, trying to concentrate on typing. Jounouchi sighed, annoyed, and folded his arms.

"You're always working dammit!" He complained with a frown. Then his eyes lit up in a second.

"Well, I can entertain myself!" He stated proudly, wearing a smug grin.

"Good." The CEO, not noticing his facial expression. After all, his main focus was on his work. Shortly after, he heard a sort of squeak. Coming right from his bed. And Jounouchi was laughing. Immediately he turned his head, only to witness the other jump on his said bed. Repeatedly. His precious, expensive bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" He roared out as he raised himself from his chair and walked over to the edge of the bed. "Get down. Now!"

"Nu-uh! I like your bed. Look how high I can jump!"

"Get down!" He roared out, louder. The blond kept chuckling.

"Nope." His blue eye twitched as he thought of the damage Jounouchi could bring to his bed. He should have just thrown him out the second he came! Instantly did he reach out his hand to grab the other, but the blond jumped away.

"Catch me if you can!" He said playfully while winking.

"That is **it**! Get down from my bed, you overgrown three-year old!" But his order went by without affect, and he could only witness as his sheets were going from perfection to a total mess. In rage did he walk up on his bed, now able to catch the other. The blond's eyes widened and he stopped jumping. But it was too late, the brunet didn't care. He forcefully pushed Katsuya down on the bed making the blond fall on his back. He held his wrists, clenching them to cause him hurt as he pulled them over the other one's head. The blond squirmed, trying to get loose, but with no effect. Blue eyes stared down with a murderous glare. He was sitting on top of his stomach, and to make him have trouble breathing, he pushed down his weight on that area even more. After a while Jounouchi stopped struggling, though his muscles were still tense, ready to be used when the right opportunity stroke by. He breathed deeply as he stared up into blue eyes with his own brown ones, a fierce determination flaming in his eyes. As always.

The brunet breathed calmly as his controlled face stared down at the one under him. Realization struck him then. The position they were in... The fact that they were even in a bed as well… He cursed himself and his feelings. Must everything be so damn tempting! His body stiffened, and his eyes slightly widened. In a very short amount of time did they go back to normal size to his luck. So he opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was dry and he found no words. How his hands simply wanted to roam the other ones body.

Unconsciously did his hands slightly lessen the death grip they had previously had on Jounouchi's wrists. His eyes were fixated on those under him, yet at the same time did he appear to be in deep thought. Katsuya seemed to notice this and narrowed his eyes in concern. The brunet wanted to snort, seeing as how amusing it was that it was the blond that seemed worried of him, even in this position.

"…Idiot." The taller man whispered, his voice and eyes carrying more affection than intended. But that he didn't notice, all his attention was fixated on the blond, wondering why he hadn't tried to break free. He had loosened his grip on his wrists. This was a perfect opportunity.

He just didn't understand him sometimes…

The world around them might as well have been gone, as he saw nor cared of nothing else at the given moment. His body felt Jounouchi's stomach go up and down in deep, slow breaths. Was he pushing too much? Didn't he get enough air?

His lips were parted and he noticed he had started to take deeper breaths as well. His left hand, ever so slowly, loosened its grip on Jounouchis' wrist, and ended up to simply rest there. Blue eyes to brown. Brown eyes to blue. Nothing broke the gaze.

Carefully did his hand lift, just a little bit. His fingers brushed against the others skin and trailed to the palm. The blond under him still didn't object or tried to break free. Was he scared?

Once his fingers reached Jounouchis' palm, he stopped and let his hand sink down to the one underneath, and his fingers spread out. Skin to skin. Their fingertips touching. He could feel the warmth coming from the other hand. The eye contact was still not broken. The lips of the man under him curved slightly upwards. Seto made a light smirk in return, wishing for their faces to be closer.

Jounouchi spread out his fingers, so Seto's fell between them. Simultaneously did they both interlace their fingers, holding each other hands weakly. Carefully. But there was no intention to let go either. And right now, Kaiba didn't really care about how his actions may appear to the other. Jounouchi was his right now. And that was that.

He had officially lost his mind. But couldn't break free. Didn't want to. It felt too good. For all he knew, this might as well be a dream. Somehow, all his worries seemed to be erased, reassured by that small smile playing on Katsuya's lips.

"Kaiba…" The man under him breathed out. The CEO smirked and lowered his head, just a little bit, getting closer.

"Jounouchi…" He said in a whisper, asking with his eyes what the other wanted to say. But no more words came from the blond.

He became aware that his other hand still held Jounouchis' wrist with a firm grip and loosened it slowly, and eventually completely let go of it. His hand had another goal now. To roam through that blond mass of hair. He had longed for it long enough. Today he would experience it. He had to.

His blue eyes still held eye contact with the ones underneath him. His face was emotionless, except for his orbs, showing a mixture of affection and curiosity. Jounouchi's former hint of a smile was gone. His lips were slightly parted as he continued to breathe deeply. Slowly. Steadily. His brown eyes appeared to glisten for a second, and remained to hold a sort of comforting security.

His free hand moved with its own mind it seemed, and stopped in front of Katsuya's face. He hesitated. How would he explain all this away? What would be his excuse? A confession of a secret love wasn't what he had planned on. And it would never come either. As if he'd stoop to such a sentimental, weak level.

He just wanted to touch…

The atmosphere around them was tense. It was an unwritten law he was breaking. He didn't know much about the rules of friendship, but he must've crossed the line some time ago. People didn't behave like this. What would he do if Katsuya found out? Understood?

In a bitter contempt over reality's harsh ways did he put down his hand on the bed. It wasn't his place to touch him. Not his right. And he broke the gaze, staring at the floor while straightening himself. The blond opened his mouth to speak, but noises outside the door was heard, resembling footsteps, and both of them shot their heads in the given direction, staring.

"Jou! Jou! Where are you, pal?" Honda's familiar voice called out through the hall. Why were they looking for him? Kaiba questioned mentally, knitting his brow. His eyes turned back to the blond, asking the question without talking.

"I…didn't tell them I was going to you." The blond under him answered, his eyes still looking at the door. His voice was low, as if he'd done something wrong.  
"Then what the hell did you tell them?" The brunet questioned, his voice cold.

"That… I was going to the kitchen to get something to eat…" He explained, still watching the door. The footsteps did seem to come closer, as were the shouts. Mokuba's was heard as well. The CEO mentally sighed in frustration and drew back his hand which was previously interlaced with Jounouchi's. Brown eyes turned instantly and looked up at him, but he couldn't read the expression.

"Don't jump in my bed anymore. Got it?" The brunet uttered, staring down coldly. Katsuya made a small nod, and the brunet removed himself from the bed, placing himself a few metres away. His hands were in his pockets as he looked at the door on the other side of the room, awaiting the arrival of the two. For some reason, he felt bitter. But he didn't wish to elaborate that feeling at the given time. His blond companion rose up to a sitting position and sat on the edge of the unnecessarily large bed, staring up at the brunet, his back turned to the door. It appeared he had something to say, but he remained quiet nevertheless.

The shouts were getting closer. Yet neither of them wanted to help them find him. They kept waiting, one standing, and one on the bed. Eventually, a knock was heard, and Mokuba stepped inside.

"Seto, we can't find - Jou! Hey Honda! He's here!" The young one called out enthusiastically and ran up to Katsuya. Soon after the other brunet came into the room, walking up to were the group was. Seto remained standing, expressionless. The blond smiled at the other's arrival, greeting them.

"You do know that you have to have an awful sense of direction to think that this is where the kitchen is?" Honda asked teasingly, playfully punching Jounouchi's arm.

"Shut up! Don't make me kick your ass!" He replied, half serious and half joking. The younger one smirked, but his eyes got diverted from the sight and inspected something else instead.

"Seto…why are the sheets in such a mess?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the bed. Everyone's gaze turned to it, taking in the sight. Honda's eyes widened as he abruptly shot his head back, glaring at the CEO, who only snorted and folded his arms.

"I was jumping in the bed, actually." Katsuya said, grinning at the younger Kaiba. Mokuba started to laugh.

"And you're still alive?"

"Hey I can handle your brother easily, you know!"

"Right…" Mokuba said disbelievingly. "Anyhow, Honda and I have been looking for you a long time now! Didn't you hear us? We thought you were lost."

"Oh…err…well, we didn't hear anything." Jounouchi declared quickly, and the CEO wanted to roll his eyes at how bad of a liar he was, but he remained to himself. Why was he lying to begin with? Nothing had happened. Nothing really big anyway… Hmpf. Who was he kidding. He had probably scared the blond or something alike by his thoughtless act.

"So what were you two doing in here then?" Honda asked carelessly, slouching down on the bed beside his friend. Seto narrowed his eyes at him, glaring.

"Oh. Nothing." The blond shrugged off. The blue eyed brunet decided he might as well work, and walked over to his desk, sitting down and turning on the computer once more.

"You know, it's really dark in here…" Honda said, suspicion in his voice.

"Seto always has it like this in his room." Mokuba said, not thinking much of it.

"Oh…"

"So how was the game, Honda?" Katsuya asked, changing the subject. It worked, and the two had a lively discussion on who could kick who's ass. Nothing Seto paid attention to.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he sat down on the chair beside his brother. It had been Mokuba who first took in it there, sitting up with him at times when he worked when he had decided they didn't spend enough time together. Sweet memories.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to play with us now?"

"No. Maybe some other day." He said absentminded, his main focus at his work.

"Liar." The younger sibling said in a lower voice, looking at the floor. The brunet immediately picked it up, and turned his head to face him.

"Tomorrow. I'll finish work early. We can play all day." He said. His voice holding little trace of emotion. But it was there. Mokuba instantly smiled.

"Really?" His voice, so hopeful.

"Of course. It's been a while." He said with a small smirk, turning back to the screen. "Go and practice now. I want you at your best tomorrow."

"You got it!" His brother said enthusiastically as he jumped down from the chair. "Honda, Jou, come on, we're going to play now!"

"Alright." Honda said, standing up. But the blond remained on the bed. "Uh… Jou? You coming, or what?"

"You know what? I think I'll stay here." He said with half a smile. Mokuba shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Honda, quit being a slowpoke!" He ordered as he walked out the door. The standing brunet looked at the blond one last time, and then at the other brunet, with a frown, before starting to walk out.

"See you later Jou."

"Yeah. And good luck trying to beat Mokuba!" The blond wished, wearing a teasing grin. "He's a Kaiba, after all."

"I'll win!" The brunet declared with confidence, and closed the door behind him. The two teenagers were silent, each man with his own thoughts. It was almost unbearable. Would he confront him on what he'd previously done? What on earth would he say? Nothing would cover it up properly. Then again, Jounouchi is a bit dense at times…

A small sigh was heard from the bed, and he heard the other stand up and start to walk. Away. To the door. Why? He was supposed to be there. With him. Not somewhere else. But in fear of coming off as he might give a damn, he remained looking at the screen, typing numbers and codes.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. Was Jounouchi hesitating? And why was he hoping for it to be the case? It would be better if he walked away. Then the other wouldn't confront him. But he couldn't just let him walk around in the mansion freely. What if he broke anything? His belongings were expensive. Some even rare.

"Where are you going?" He asked, somewhat stern.

"Nowhere." Katsuya answered simply.

"Then why -" Kaiba started off, but was interrupted when he heard the sound of a click. A very familiar click. The sound his door made whenever he locked it. He turned his head and watched the blond, his back turned to him. When he turned around he was wearing a small smile.

"I just don't like to be disturbed. That's all…" He said as he walked to the bed once more, blue eyes following him with forbidden interest.

"Is that so?" Seto asked with a smirk.

"Mhm." Katsuya said as he laid down on the bed, his face staring up the ceiling. His hands were under the back of his head, and one leg bent upwards. He really wanted to be in that bed right now… Instead he snorted mentally at himself and turned back to his work, trying to focus.

"Are you going to work again?" He asked the back of the CEO, staring at him from where he laid.

"That was my intention."

"Was?" Katsuya asked, his voice a combination of sounding smug and hopeful. Seto made an amused snort as he smirked.

"Is there something you're hoping for?"

"Maybe." He replied, sounding carefree.

"Just say it then."

"I was just thinking…that…maybe you could come here, and we could talk or something."

"To the bed?"

"Well…your chair is uncomfortable." He explained. The brunet's smirk almost grew.

"I suppose…I could." He said, trying not so sound hesitant.

"Good." The blond declared, turning his gaze from the CEO to the ceiling once more as Seto closed down his programmes for the second time this evening. After putting his laptop away in a drawer, he turned around, watching the man on his bed for just a second. His smirk was still there.

He walked to the end of the bed, perhaps a bit slow, stopping to look once more. How he just wanted to grab Jounouchi's ankles, pull him closer and kiss him. It'd be a miracle if he survived this evening with him. Brown eyes watched with interest as the blue eyed man walked to the opposite side of the bed, sitting down beside him. Though there was still decimetres of space between them. Kaiba didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing. It was hinting towards bad in his mind.

"You get bored too easily." Seto declared, sitting on the left side of the bed while Jounouchi was on the right side. His tone was a bit cold as he was not sure what to say or do in this situation.

"You're going to start complaining about me again?" The blond asked, sounding a bit angered. "Well, guess what! There are things that annoy me about you too, you know!"

"Really?" The brunet asked sarcastically, though he regretted it. Why did he provoke a fight? Now of all times as well! He should work on his timing more…

"Yeah! For example, I hate the fact that you're such a workaholic! You're with that stupid computer all the time. I swear, you're going to marry it or something."

"…"

"And I hate when you think you're so much better than everyone else! Like no one's even worthy enough of even being in the same room as you!" Katsuya blurted out, and the brunet kept quiet with folded arms.

"And I hate that you never seem to care either!" He continued.

"Hmpf." The CEO glared at the man beside him. Brown eyes widened slightly, and softened, as well as his voice. He tore his eyes away from the brunet and gazed upwards again.

"…But you do know what I hate the most, Kaiba?" He asked, his voice not hostile anymore. The brunet snorted angrily anyhow.

"I hate the way you make me smile. Because you're not even trying to." Blue eyes widened. Where the hell did that come from! Sentimental idiot…, he mused with a smirk. Both were silent for quite a long time. Perhaps it even bordered to a minute. Eventually, the CEO spoke up, his voice hinting at being amused.

"…That's quite a lot to hate." He stated, staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"Yeah." Jounouchi agreed, smiling with closed lips. "It is." It went quiet again, and the CEO shifted uncomfortably. The blond cleared his throat. After a while it progressed. Slowly did their eyes turn away from the previous spot they had stared at and looked into each other's orbs instead. Finding a place to rest their eyes.

He felt stupid, and he was pretty sure the other did as well. He looked uncomfortable with the situation as well.

"You know, this is a bed, Kaiba. You're supposed to lie down instead of sit like the stiff person you are." Jounouchi declared with a teasing grin. Seto stared down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was under the impression you could do both, which is in fact true." He replied, wearing a arrogant smirk. The blond rolled his eyes and sighed, staring up at the ceiling once more. Blue eyes watched him for a moment, then surprised the other by gently laying down as well, his head resting on a pillow. His gaze was firmly on the ceiling, but he could feel the brown eyes staring at him from his left.

"See? That wasn't hard, was it?" Jounouchi asked with a small grin.

"Quiet." Seto demanded, his voice stone cold. The blond smiled to himself anyway, and closed his eyes and rested. When the CEO finally had decided to face the other, his eyes widened.

"Don't fall asleep, idiot!"

"I'm not sleeping!" Jounouchi defended, his eyes still closed.

"But you will."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes you will. Open your eyes!"

"Why? Do you think they're pretty?"

"Hmpf. Idiot…" Kaiba muttered, turning away from him and staring at the ceiling. Thank God he wasn't the blushing type of person.

"Fine fine!" The other said, opening his eyes. "Happy now?"

"Whatever."

"…"

"…"

"Kaiba?"

"…"

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Hmpf. What is it?"

"Let's say that this whole reincarnation thing was for real…"

"It's not."

"Well, rhetorically speaking -"

"It's hypothetically."

"Who cares!…Anyhow. Let's just say it was real."

"So?"

"Do you think I'd be as handsome as I am now in my next life?" Jounouchi asked. Kaiba frowned.

"Is there really nothing of higher value in that miniature brain of yours?"

"It's not miniature! And yes, I have other thoughts!"

"Hard to believe…" He muttered incoherently. Though the blond knew he probably said some insult, so he glared. The CEO smirked back, a hint of affection in his eyes.

"Hey. Do you think there's any chance we'd meet our next life?"

"Hmpf. No."

"Why not?"

"The odds are too small. There are too many people on this earth you could meet with in your next life. Just wouldn't happen." The blond grinned.

"I'd find you anyway."

"Don't think so."

"Sure I would! I just have to look after the pale, arrogant computer nerd with a weird fascination of dragons!" He joked, chuckling.

"Then I'll make sure of avoiding all people with uncontrolled hunger, who also have an urge to never leave others alone." Kaiba replied, also joking, though in a more serious tone.

"Hey! Why don't you want to meet me then? Maybe I'm a supermodel and filthy rich. Maybe I'll even have fan girls!"

"Keep dreaming."

"Anything's possible."

"And yet you haven't disappeared." It took a few second for the blond to understand the insult, and hit Kaiba's shoulder when he did.

"Bastard!"

"Watch it, or I'll throw you out." Seto warned. Katsuya sighed.

"You're no fun." He said disappointedly, but went back to his normal attitude pretty quick. "So who do you think I'd be in my next life?"

"A zoo keeper."

"What! Then I condemn you to be a homeless guy! Ha! Take that!" The blond uttered dramatically, pointing at the other. Seto looked calmly into his eyes, glaring at the moron.

"I'll get rich anyway." Seto replied arrogantly, smirking.

"No you won't!"

"Of course I will. It's me." Jounouchi had a fit of coughs, saying the word "Narcissistic" in-between. Seto narrowed his eyes.

"I heard that."

"Good!" Katsuya declared, grinning. The brunet sighed, annoyed, and looked up once more. They went silent again, but he could practically hear that Jounouchi was going to speak up anytime soon. It's fascinating how he had learnt to read the other. Or maybe it was because he was so open all the time anyhow. Hm, that probably was it.

"Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked unsurely.

"Mhm."

"Do…do you love her?" Jounouchi whispered out, staring up as well, obviously referring to Arisu. His voice sounded weak, but blue eyes widened instantly. What the hell was he supposed to say!

"…"

"Kaiba?" The blond asked, turning over, tugging slightly on the CEO's sleeve since he'd been quiet for a while.

"That's personal, Jounouchi." Kaiba hissed out, brushing away the other one's hand.

"…Sorry. Didn't mean to…upset you." He muttered out as he retrieved to his side of the bed.

"…"

"She seems nice though." The blond tried, hoping the brunet wouldn't be angry.

"…"

"Pretty too."

"…"

"You make a great couple!" He encouraged.

"Stop lying." Seto demanded in a low voice, glancing at the blond with a murderous glare.

"Who says I'm lying?"

"You don't like her." The brunet declared. That much was evident. How he had glared at her when they'd first met. Not that he liked her either. Jounouchi looked apologetic at his statement.

"Sorry…But I'll be nice on Wednesday! I promise! She can even hang out with me, Yuugi and the rest if it makes her feel better!"

"Hmpf." He placed his hands on top of his stomach, holding them. Jounouchi sat up, looking at him.

"Just…don't be mad." He asked. Blue eyes met brown, for once carrying mischief.

"I'm not." He said with a smirk. Jounouchi blinked.

"What! You were just playing around! Asshole!" Jounouchi screamed out, though smiling, relieved that had been the case. And he playfully hit Kaiba's arm and chest to show just how angry he was.

"Dammit I thought you were really upset!" He said, still smiling, still hitting. Though the brunet got tired of the assaults, and grabbed his wrists. And just because he wanted to, he pulled the other closer, holding him firmly.

"Me? Never." He teased. "Now, stop hitting me." He ordered and Jounouchi nodded with a smirk. He gazed into brown eyes just a second longer before releasing him, and the blond pulled back slowly, still sitting beside the brunet. Brown eyes stared down at him, and he frowned. He wasn't very fond of being watched like that. Especially since he felt he had no control over the situation.

"Jounouchi, this is a bed. You're supposed lie down." He mimicked, smirking. The blond did as well.

"If you say so…" He said as he shrugged. He pulled his legs away from him and sank down his body, to the brunet's surprise, resulting in Jounouchi's head resting on his stomach. Seto instantly removed his hands from his stomach in fear they might touch the other. Brown eyes gazed contently into his as he laid on his side.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, trying to remain calm.

"Lying down." Katsuya answered, not breaking the eye contact.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not your pillow!"

"You're still comfortable." Jounouchi said innocently. Kaiba glared, and glared, and continued to glare. Though it had no affect.

"You just love to pester me." He muttered darkly.

"That, among other things."

"…"

"…"

"Are you sure this is normal for friends to do?" Kaiba asked, looking disbelievingly at the blond.

"Of course. I've done it plenty of times before."

"So you sleep on Yuugi's stomach as well? Hm. I almost pity the shrimp…" He commented, staring up the ceiling. Katsuya made a short chuckle.

"Well, no. He'd suffocate." The blond joked. "But me and Honda have slept on each other's stomachs when we had sleepovers."

"Had?"

"Well…I guess we sort of grew out of it."

"So you assault me instead?"

"Yup."

"What a joy…" He said dryly, though not pushing the other away. Who was he kidding? He liked it more than he should.

"Your room is empty…" The blond commented, expecting an explanation. But the brunet remained quiet, not sure what to say to such a statement.

"Why?" Katsuya continued.

"Why not?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!" The blond complained, turning to lie on his back, face upwards instead. Though he was still on the CEO's stomach, Seto felt like he'd been robbed of something and wanted him to turn back. But he restrained himself with a mental snort.

"Why?" He teased, smirking arrogantly.

"Ha. Ha." Jounouchi said sarcastically with a dull voice. "Very funny Kaiba."

"Yes. I thought so too."

"You're the most narcissistic person I've ever met." The blond said with a smile, looking up the ceiling.

"And you're the hungriest person I've ever met." The brunet said with a snort.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy! I need to eat properly to...well, grow properly."

"Sure." He said disbelievingly, making the blond sigh in frustration. A comfortable silence entered, neither of them saying anything. They didn't need to. It felt just as perfect anyway, Kaiba mused. Interesting how things turn out… Before, this would never have happened. Ever. Jounouchi, in his bed? Ha. That would merely be a silly dream. But now…was this progress? Could there actually be a day where he might, in lack of better words, make Jounouchi his? Or is this where it would all end? In friendship?

What was he thinking! He was supposed to fall out of love, not thinking of the best way to establish a relationship! There was surely better potential partners out there, more suited for him. Jounouchi was just…a childish fantasy. And let's not forget, a male. Which wouldn't do. He needed a woman by his side, professional, intelligent, who knows how to eat properly, unlike Jounouchi who simply shove it all in. He needed someone with a graceful appearance and not someone overly emotional. He needed…none of those attributes.

"Kaiba? Want me to tell you your future?" Katsuya asked, tilting his head so he was looking at him. The said brunet narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. His comrade took it as a sign of acceptance and took Seto's closest hand with his two own.

"I'll do it for free as well." He said with a slanted smile. Blue eyes narrowed even more.

"Explain yourself." He demanded.

"I'm going to predict your future by looking at your hand!" The other said enthusiastically.

"I don't believe in that crap."

"Don't care. You're getting your future here, mister! Shut up and listen." He demanded, but with fake strictness. Kaiba obliged, though with a glare, and let his hand be taken by the other. Brown eyes carefully inspected his palm, sometimes running his finger where certain lines went. Chills of pleasure mixed with excitement ran through him, and he became aggravated at these unwanted emotions.

"Hurry up." He muttered, glaring.

"Alright alright, I'm done! Geez, just wanted to capture the mystic atmosphere." The blond defended, wearing a minor glare. "So what do you want to know first?"

"The time you'll leave this mansion."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…Bastard…!" Jounouchi said, but regained him calm. "We'll take business first then." He said as he looked into his palm once more, appearing to fully concentrate. Seto rolled his eyes and sighed, something the blond chose to ignore.

"Ah. You'll make lots and lots of money."

"What a surprise…"

"And, you'll get a new secretary. She's very smart. But ugly. Sheesh, Kaiba, at least get yourself some eye-candy, or you'll go crazy in that office of yours!"

"Hn."

"Moving on. Hm…I see, I see…Mokuba!" He said dramatically, and Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?"

"He'll get a hole in his teeth. Poor guy. That hurts you know." He said with sympathy.

"That is expected." He said in a bored tone.

"Ooo! I see something interesting! I see me!"

"Really now?" He said in an even more bored tone.

"It says you'll give me lots of money and food for the rest of my life!"

"Hm. No. Don't think so."

"Shut up! The hands never lie!" He said dramatically, though showing he was joking underneath it all.

"Mine obviously do."

"Hm…What's this? Well Kaiba, I think I found your love line here!"

"Fascinating…" Still bored tone, but the blond kept going. Somewhere, deep inside on a subconscious level, the CEO was entertained after all. Not that he knew it.

"Yes. It is. It says…you're love life is complicated."

"It's going quite fine, thank you." He shrugged off, not knowing what else to say. He was supposed to be happy with Arisu, so any other statement had to be untrue.

"No! It's complicated I say!" The blond defended. "Anyhow…I see…I see…Nothing more."

"Good."

"Now you do me." Jounouchi said, extending his hand near the face of the CEO.

"Jounouchi, I don't know how -"

"Me neither. I just made stuff up." He said with a grin. "Come on now." He urged. Seto sighed.

"Fine." He said as he held Jounouchi's palm in his hands, inspecting, not sure what he was looking for. "Now what?"

"Tell me something that will happen in the future."

"You'll get hit by a car." He said dully.

"What!"

"I was supposed to make something up, wasn't I?" He asked, glaring.

"Well, you don't have to go off and kill me you bastard!"

"Who said you died!"

"Oh. I live?"

"Yes. In coma. For the rest of your life." Katsuya glared.

"I want a new future predicament!"

"Fine! You'll win the lottery."

"Really?"

"Yes. But accidentally eat the winning lot. Tough break." The blond growled.

"Well? Something else then?" Katsuya asked, his voice not as enthusiastic as it first was.

"You fail to graduate."

"Gah! Tell me something good instead!"

"Fine. You'll graduate somehow, go to university, and make a ridiculously large amount of friends. You laugh and smile all the time. Happy?"

"…Are we still friends then?" Brown eyes looked curiously into his. He was silent for a while, thinking. Then he opened his mouth and answered, using his normal tone, keeping his blue eyes locked on the palm.

"If you count the fact that you never leave me alone, then yes."

"Good." The blond declared, a small smile.

"So how is my love life then?" Jounouchi continued.

"Horrible. No girl can stand you." He said immediately, not having to think it through.

"Yes they can! I'm very charming you know."

"To whom? Your reflection?" He asked with a smirk, though it was more on the friendly side.

"Shut up!"

"You know what they say: lucky at cards, unlucky in love."

"I have skill, Kaiba! Not just luck."

"Well, then you'll be lucky in love. Nothing to worry about."

"…Good." The blond said after thinking a bit.

"I think I'm done now." The brunet said and let go of the other one's hand. Katsuya pulled it back to him and turned to he laid on his back once more. His head rested peacefully on Kaiba's stomach, going up and down as the brunet breathed calmly. Brown eyes closed, relaxing, and blue eyes took the opportunity to stare. His own head rested on pillows, enabling him to get a better look at Jounouchi than if he would lay down without them. Now he could look down instead of up. That was certainly a lot more comfortable.

He liked the closeness. He liked that the door was locked and no one could accidentally come in and see. He liked seeing Jounouchi's head move up and down depending on his own breathing. And the small, but comforting warmth he got from the other body…he liked that too. And he wanted to just touch him. Stroke his hair, for he had been denied that pleasure too long for his own liking. Didn't he always get what he wanted? It was in his nature. Want. Take. Have. Why should this be different?

He knew the answer. That what he wanted could not be. But seeing as how close they've already been, it wouldn't hurt to stroke, just a little. His left hand lifted itself at the thought, slowly approaching the head on his stomach who was relaxing, completely unaware of his intentions. Deciding not to be a coward, he gave in, letting his fingers slowly come in contact with both skin and hair, keeping to the side of Jounouchi's face. Brown eyes opened instantly, but relaxed just the same, and closed again, seeing as it was only the brunet. Having been given this permission, he caressed with no guilt. His hair felt so soft. A lot more than he had thought. Or was it all in his head, did he only make up a flattering description in his own mind to please himself? He ran his fingers through the blond hair slowly, and Katsuya made a small moan.

"That feels good…" He mumbled, adjusting his head so the CEO could repeat the process, which he gladly did, wearing a smirk. His fingertips brushed over Jounouchi's hair teasingly, and he enjoyed every minute of it. The blond inched himself upwards, his eyes still closed. A silent demand of never stopping.

Seto's arm rested on Jounouchi's chest as his hand inspected every inch of the blonds' head. Except the face. His touch was slow and gentle, much to his own surprise. But he didn't want to ruin anything, and kept on gently stroking, hearing a soft moan every now and then. It felt so foreign, what he was experiencing. But he embraced it nonetheless, too weak to resist. His caresses slowed down, and his thumb ended up on the cheekbone, gently massaging. His fingers then trailed away, much to the disapproval of the other, who made a weak grunt. With a smirk, he chose to ignore that, and spread his fingers slightly, letting the blond mass come between them as he parked his hand. He had decided that it was enough now. He had done what he wanted. The two rested there in silence for a while, Jounouchi on his chest after having curled up, and the CEO with his hand on him. He suddenly wondered what Mokuba would say if he saw him like this. Would he be disgusted? Confused?

"What time is it?" The blond mumbled, the corner of his lips pressed on the CEO's chest. The brunet turned his head to look at his digital bed clock.

"Eight thirty."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go home?" He asked, trying to sound as if he really didn't give a damn.

"Not really. Do you want me to?" Kaiba was silent, thinking of a way to respond without sounding too obvious.

"I wouldn't mind having you stay a while longer." He declared murmuring.

"Then…I'll stay." He decided, not moving an inch. Seto was still as well, though his hand had trailed down to the neck area, holding securely so he wouldn't go. Jounouchi had his arm stretched over the brunet, his hand holding onto Seto's right arm, a precaution as well. They weren't quite sure where they had each other. But Kaiba put the worry aside. Jounouchi is perhaps too dumb to notice. And everything they do could be explained away by the word friendship. He felt calm inside, and rested his eyes, feeling fingers gently stroke his arm.

Ten minutes later the body over him started to move, stretching. Well, he had gone rather stiff as well. Katsuya brought himself up to a sitting position, extending his arms into air, yawning. The CEO put his elbows down and lifted himself up a bit, having them as a support as he stared in front of him at nothing in particular. Simultaneously did their gaze meet, and the blond grinned mischievously. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell he was on about. In less than a second had the other moved on top of him, sitting over his hips and pushed him down. His blue eyes widened, too shocked to push him away. Brown eyes wasted no time to look at that, and focused on the target instead. He put both his hands to Seto's waist as he laughed maniacally.

"Feel my wrath!" He joked out in-between laughs as he started to viciously tickle the man under him. Seto stared up at the mood-swinging idiot, feeling a bit out of it. What the hell was going on? But as he saw that Katsuya was trying to tickle him, he smirked.

"W-what?" The blond stuttered, seeing no surrendering effect, no unstoppable laughter escaping from Seto's mouth. Instead there was only a dangerous smirk, showing he was up to no good as well.

"Shit!" He said as he pulled up Kaiba's shirt, enabling him to tickle against skin, increasing the chances of having Seto laugh. But no such thing. The CEO didn't even chuckle. Kaiba forcefully grabbed a hold of the wrists with his hands, seeing a desperate look in those brown eyes. With almost no effort did he push the other down on the bed, and he seated himself on top of him, again, much like how he had done it previously.

"Now Jounouchi, if you wanted to touch me, you could've just said so." He teased as he looked down at his victim. Brown eyes glared.

"Ha. Ha. I'm not a pervert, you know!" He defended. "And I didn't do that to touch you! I just wondered how it sounds when you laugh like a girl!"

"Well, you'll never find out. I never laugh like one…unlike some people."

"Hey! I have a manly laugh, thank you very much!" Seto smirked, but didn't object.

"Are you going to kick my ass soon? Otherwise I wouldn't mind if you got off me." Katsuya asked rudely, disappointed that his plan hadn't worked, and he was currently sulking.

"I have a question." Kaiba stated.

"Well, can't I sit up?"

"No."

"Why!"

"You might not answer."

"What makes you think I'd do that now then!"

"Because I won't let go otherwise."

"Ask it then." The blond said with a sigh, turning his head to his left, avoiding blue eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"Mokuba invited me, duh!"

"No. I mean at all. Why do you follow me? Why did you go to the zoo?"

"I told you, Honda wanted to go there."

"Don't lie."

"…"

"Why did you go to the zoo?" He tried again. The man under him appeared troubled.

"I…I…Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I have no clue." He said, sincerity in his eyes as he stared up.

"What do you mean you have no clue! Why do you do things without knowing!"

"I just wanted to!"

"You're hopeless." He muttered, unsatisfied with the answer.

"Oh really? Well, tell me why you don't push me away then! Huh? Not the easiest thing to answer, is it!" Yes it was. He knew exactly why he couldn't push the other away. Not that he could tell him that. He sighed and let go off Jounouchi's wrists and sat up, though still over Jounouchi. But he rested on his legs instead of the body under him, so Jounouchi could easily move away. The blond pushed himself up with his elbows, looking curiously at the man over him, who was currently staring into space. Kaiba stared at the wall, not sure what to do with himself. Had he really hoped for something as stupid as romantic feelings to guide Jounouchi to him? He had gone pathetic to even want to know.

Jounouchi drew his legs to him so he was finally free. Then he sat on his knees, just like the CEO, and inched forward. His hand ran through the brown hair, and Kaiba instantly locked gaze with him.

"I'll let you know when I figure out, alright?" Jounouchi assured with a hint of a smile. Seto snorted.

"Whatever." Seto dismissed, and the blond sighed. He could feel two hands on his shoulders and soon Jounouchi's forehead was pressed against his chest. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. This was certainly a peculiar gesture. Not that he was ever really normal in his behaviour to begin with…

"What the hell are you doing now?" He asked, hinting at anger. His arms continued to hang by his sides as he didn't make an attempt to push the other away. He never really did.

"What feels right." He murmured against his chest. Seto's eyes narrowed, not understanding. But he kept quiet, seeing where it would lead. Katsuya slowly tilted his head upwards, making his brown eyes visible to the blue ones. He stared up with an expression the CEO could not read, making him feel uneasy. Slowly did Jounouchi increase his height, coming closer to his face. His eyes widened, and he felt his ability to move had been gone, as well breathing properly. His pulse pumped quickly, a million different scenarios occurring in his mind, running through pros and cons of a kiss at this exact moment. His lips were not too far away… And when they finally were on the same height, Jounouchi did indeed inch forward his face, and the brunet was too stiff to move. All went in slow-motion. Katsuya's cheek brushed past his as he rested his blond head against the brunet's. Seto narrowed his eyes in confusion. What? He was positive there would be a kiss. Especially the way the blond had moved closer indicated of that. Dammit now he just got exited for nothing!

The lips against his ear still kept him stiff, and he felt they were going to start to talk. Warm breath against his otherwise cold ear almost made him gasp, or breathe unsteadily. But he refused to appear weak. Suddenly, Jounouchi's familiar voice caught his interest as he began to speak.

"You smell good." The blond whispered in a voice too suggestive for his own good, sending chills of pleasure down his spine. And that was it for the brunet. Blood rushed to groin, awakening a certain body part he had preferred would stay out of this. His eyes widened instantly, and in less than a second had he gone through different solutions on how to solve this. Though, since it was still rising, and with no indication of calming down, he settled for the first option that came in mind. He pushed the blond forcefully away so he ended up on the floor with a loud thud.

"And you stink like those filthy goats!" He yelled, trying to make up an excuse as he shot out of bed and tried to walk in a composed and calm manner to his cabinet, taking out the biggest towel possible. He was sure he heard Jounouchi growl and swear at him, but he was too busy trying to take the towel out so he could hide behind it. Silently, he thanked whatever man that designed his house, that he had a bathroom connected to his bedroom.

"Dammit what is wrong with you Kaiba!" The blond asked, getting up on his feet and walking over with a glare.

"You stink. And now your filthy goat germs are all over me. I have to shower." The brunet said, appearing at the door, his towel in front of his groin.

"What!"

"Out!" He ordered with deadly cold eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Kaiba, you're just being silly. If I did something -"

"Stop talking and start moving, idiot!" Why didn't he follow orders! He needed a cold shower. Now! And the idiot wasn't helping… Not that he ever was. He used his free hand to push the other forward to the door, walking behind to assure he did as told.

"Fuck, just calm down!" The blond said, not really understanding. They reached the door, and with a glare, Jounouchi reluctantly opened it.

"I won't go until you tell me the real reason!"

"I need to shower -"

"Now!"

"Go to the kitchen and eat! Take whatever you want! Eat the damn plates if you want! Then go play with my brother!" He demanded, having a hard time appearing threatening while having a monster growing down his pants.

"Kaiba, I think we should talk about why -" More he couldn't say. The brunet got too annoyed and pushed him out, closing and locking the door quickly. He then relaxed a bit and looked down on his crouch, frowning, before walking to his bathroom. He really needed a cold shower… The scowl on his face seemed to be constant as he made no sign of changing. He swiftly threw off his clothes, stripping naked and walked inside the shower before turning the water on.

XxxX

He was still annoyed, even if he had gotten his arousal down. The scowl was still there as he glared at the shirt he was currently putting on. This whole love thing was getting on his nerves. It wasn't convenient nor desired by him. Curse his body for being against him.

Too irritated too care, he didn't dry his hair completely, still letting it be somewhat wet. Now…he really needed coffee. Hopefully Jounouchi would still be there, and he could…well, not say he's sorry but. Perhaps give a better explanation. Or something. Who cares! He'll think straight again with that coffee in his hand.

He walked in his normal pace down the stairs, though still looking bitter. Never had his body reacted to Jounouchi this way before. It was certainly not appreciated. And as if to taunt him even more, there was nothing he could do about it.

He stopped walking once he was in the doorway to the kitchen, his hands in his pockets. Jounouchi sat with his back turned towards him in the middle of the room, eating. He smirked fondly.

"Go away." Katsuya muttered bitterly, taking another chew.

"Hmpf. I live here you know." Seto stated as he stopped gazing and walked over to the coffeemaker.

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi said, shocked, his eyes widened. Obviously he hadn't been expecting him.

"You really did take a shower." He said, staring at him.

"Of course."

"I…I thought you…Nah, it doesn't matter." He said with a small smile. "Fuck! Then I really do stink!" He almost shouted and looked down at his shirt. His hands grabbed a hold of the bottom part and brought it up to his nose, so he could smell. All this causing his stomach to be visible to the brunet. And it was at that moment the CEO decided that Jounouchi's stomach was the sexiest he'd ever seen. It was well-built, had a nice complexion, and simply breath taking… Dammit…! He was turning into a love sick girl!

Feeling infuriated with himself, he turned his head back to the coffeemaker, wishing it would heat up faster. Though his glare didn't improve the pace of the process, it certainly helped him calm himself.

"But I can't smell anything…" The blond said, confused.

"Well, I have a better sense of smell then." Seto said, his back turned toward the blond.

"…Still. You didn't have to push me down from the bed." He said, sadness in his voice.

"I acted irrationally. That was not my intention." He said, taking out a cup from a cupboard.

"Okay." Jounouchi said, wearing a small smile. "Oh! Shit! Um…Kaiba?"

"Yes?" He asked, his back still turned, trying to concentrate on glaring at the coffeemaker.

"Um…I was sort of mad at you…"

"Mhm?"

"So I…ate a lot of stuff…"

"Who cares. I told you that you could eat."

"Yeah…but I threw some food down the trash as well…" He said, taking up his arms as if anticipating on getting hit. Seto slowly turned around.

"Stop your pathetic behaviour." He ordered, seeing the other practically cower in fear. "Food doesn't mean much to me. I can buy more."

"I don't usually throw away food. I just…I was just mad." The blond continued, staring at his food.

"I really don't care."

"So we're cool?"

"I suppose." Seto said with a shrug. The blond smiled, and started to eat once more.

A few minutes later the coffee was done, much to Seto's liking. He poured himself a cup of the hot liquid and took a hold of it, walking to the table where the blond was currently sitting.

"Come! Sit here!" Katsuya said while chewing, a fairly disgusting sight, and pointed at the chair next to him. Deciding it would mean he would see less of his face that way, he seated himself there.

"Your behaviour reminds me of a person in kindergarden." He said dryly, gracefully taking a sip from his cup.

"Ha. And you say I complain a lot." He stated amusedly, taking the last remaining of his dish in front of him, which appeared to be fish. "You smell even better now." He stated after being finished with his eating, and the brunet widened his eyes once more. Luckily, he didn't spill his cup or anything alike.

"Well, I did take a shower…"

"Your hair looks weird. I've never really seen it wet before." He said, staring thoughtfully at the man beside him, and he turned in his seat to get a better and more comfortable position.

"It's just hair…" He said, trying to shrug it off. This subject felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, but when it comes to you everything is so damn perfect all the time." He said in a absentminded voice, still staring.

"Hm." He said as he took another sip of coffee. The blond raised his hand and reached for the brown hair, running his fingers through it. Seto froze, spitting out his coffee, with no sound of course.  
"I like it like this…" The blond stated, still looking with a weird fascination on the CEO's hair.

"Pity. Because you'll never see it like this again." He said, drinking his coffee once more, acting as if nothing bothered him. When in truth, he loved the touch. Katsuya stroke his hair once last time before retreating his hand back to his side and made a faint smile.

"I don't care. Besides, if I wanted your hair to look like that, I'll fix it myself." He stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Jounouchi, I swear, if you throw water at me at any public place, you will not be able to walk properly for a month." Kaiba said calmly, looking at the other with an arrogant look.

"Oh please! I could so out-run you!"

"Nah, I don't think so." A new voice stated, making them both turn around, though Seto did it more calmly, already knowing it was his brother.

"Shit Mokuba! Where'd you come from?" Jounouchi asked.

"Oh, I've been here a while." Mokuba replied, smirking.

"Well, take a seat kid! There's still some food left…I think." He said, his voice trailing off at the end. Seto snorted.

"Is it okay if I do?" The younger one asked his older brother, who raised an eyebrow.

"You live here as well. You have all the right to be here." He stated.

"Just didn't want to interrupt anything." Mokuba said with a shrug while walking to the freezer, looking to find anything edible in his taste.

"So where's Honda?" Jounouchi asked, walking to the freezer as well. Obviously he was going to eat more. As if that could even be possible at this point.

"He's still up there, waiting for me. I told him I'd fetch some sodas. But I think I'm going to stay here for a while. He'll figure it out eventually." He said with a shrug, taking out a soda and a banana. Peculiar combination. Seto eyed his brother at the choice, but remained to himself, not saying anything. At least the banana was healthy. But it would still be all vegetarian tomorrow. There needs to be balance.

Mokuba sat down in front of his brother and Katsuya was soon done, having loaded everything from oranges to chili sauce, and seated himself beside Seto once more, who looked disapprovingly at the blond.

"You just ate."

"Stop telling me that! You always say stuff like that. If you keep complaining, I'm turning anorexic or bulimic or whatever! And I'll blame it on you too because you make so damn self-conscious!"

"Hmpf."

"Does your brother always go on and on whenever you eat too?" The blond asked the raven-haired male.

"Nope. Unless it's candy."

"What? Why are you giving me the special treatment!" He said, looking angrily at the man beside him.

"I do what I want. Besides, when you die from an overfull stomach, I will be proven right."

"How sweet, he does care." The blond said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, making Mokuba chuckle.

"Though I won't come to the funeral." Seto continued, taking another sip.

"What? I'm dead! You'll march over to my funeral if it's the last thing you'll ever do!" The blond said, offended. The brunet smirked teasingly, showing he was merely playing around. Katsuya growled and muttered an audible "Asshole." while glaring.

"So anyway!" Katsuya said, in a much better mood. "How is school? Got yourself any girl?" He asked Mokuba.

"Uh…school is good. Very good. Good grades. All is good. Really good." He said, appearing nervous. Seto watched his brother sceptically, while Jounouchi wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Everyone was silent for a while, before Kaiba decided to speak up.

"Who's the girl?" Kaiba asked, taking another sip.

"Heh. Was it that obvious?"

"Yes. Very."

"Well…she's not my girl…I just…I like her." He said, fidgeting in his chair. Katsuya smiled.

"Oh how sweet! He's got his first crush!" He stated, giving Seto a proud slap on his shoulder, smiling brightly to the boy. "I say go for it!"

"Who is this girl? Anyone I know of? Is she rich? Poor? Can she handle herself in crisis? How about her grades?" Seto questioned, his face not having any trace of a smile unlike his companion.

"She's smart." The younger started out. "She'd be in the top of the class if it wasn't for me."

"Hm. Acceptable."

"And she's…I don't know if she's rich or poor."

"What if she'll only be after your money?"

"She's not like that!" Mokuba protested, and Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Kaiba, listen to the kid! He knows her better than you!" Katsuya urged. Seto made a mental sigh.

"Fine. So she's not after our money. Then tell me your reasoning as to why you want to date her." He said calmly.

"But Seto, I haven't asked her out yet!"

"I know. I'm glad I found out just in time." He said calmly, acting as if this was a business matter. He found himself receiving a hit on his head all of a sudden, taking him by surprise.

"Dammit Kaiba, stop being such an annoying snob!"

"Hypocrite. When your sister said she had a boyfriend, you took it worse than me."

"That's different! She's a girl!"

"Well, he's Mokuba!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The said raven-haired boy asked, offended.

"Just that he cares, that's all." The blond said before turning back to the brunet to continue the argument.

"And it's not like Mokuba could get pregnant either! But Shizuka can!"

"Hmpf. Do you realize what danger my brother could suffer from a marriage? He could be assassinated, just so she'd get his money."

"Whoa! Who said marriage!" Mokuba asked, eyes wide.

"Mokuba? Could you go out for a sec? I need to talk to your brother about something." Jounouchi stated, but looking at the brunet with narrowed eyes.

"Sure. Just don't take forever." He said, grabbing his soda and walked out.

"What is it now?" Seto asked with folded arms.

"…You're not going to lose him, Kaiba." Katsuya said in a calm voice, looking at him with comforting brown eyes. "And he's just in love."

"He's too young."

"No, he's not. You just can't let him go."

"Hmpf."

"And you think some girl can just mess with his head without him knowing? Ha! He's a Kaiba after all! He's got brains too." He said reassuringly, and Seto made a small smirk, looking at his empty cup.

"And he said he hadn't even thought of asking her out! When something's going to happen, if it ever will, he'll tell you. I'm sure of it." Blue eyes turned and looked into brown ones, appearing cold. Katsuya smiled.

"Hey kid! Get your butt in here!" Jounouchi bellowed, and Mokuba turned up the second after, and seated himself the same place as before, watching his brother. Anticipating what would come next. Jounouchi appeared more calm, eating some bread with meat, not really interested in the conversation it seemed.

"I have decided that you may date her -" Seto started out, and Mokuba instantly grew a large smile on his lips. "Under certain conditions, of course." He continued, and the smile faded back.

"First, I want a file on her." He declared, where Jounouchi had a fit of coughs, saying "Stalker." in between. Luckily, he only received a glare. "And you will not start doing drugs, smoke, or anything alike, just to gain her attention."

"Geez Seto! What do you take me for?"

"And if you're thinking about marriage, I want you to consult with me first."

"Seto! I'm only thirteen!" Mokuba said with wide eyes.

"Yes, but that promise goes through all your life."

"What? Even when I'm fifty I have to ask you first?"

"Yes."

"Just accept, kid. You can make him change the rule later." Katsuya said with a wink. Kaiba glared at the man beside him, and accidentally pushed him down from the chair.

"Aaaah!" The blond cried out before landing on the floor. "Damn you, Kaiba!" He said, his fist clenched, and shaking towards the brunet.

"What do you say, Mokuba?" Seto asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Alright." His younger brother agreed, smiling. The brunet gave a faint smile back. Jounouchi crawled back to his chair, glaring at the CEO.

"Don't worry Seto. I haven't really planned on asking her out."

"Asking who out?" Honda said, walking into the room.

"Hey Honda!" Jounouchi said, smiling. "Take a seat. We've got food!"

"And of course, I'm the last to know." He said, seating himself next to Mokuba. "So you two managed to get out of the bedroom, I see." He said, smirking. But then something caught his attention. "Hey, why's Kaiba's hair wet?"

"The neat freak took a shower." Katsuya stated, snorting.

"Why?" Mokuba asked, looking confused. Seto appeared calm, when he was really panicking inside. So, he decided to avoid the subject all together, and went to refill his cup.

"Uh…okay." Honda said, scratching his head.

A few minutes later the group decided it was time for the guests to head home, and they walked to the hall to say their goodbyes, even if the CEO didn't want to.

"You can take our limo." Mokuba offered, holding tightly to his brother's hand so he wouldn't escape.

"Sweet!" Honda and Jounouchi said simultaneously, giving each other a high five.

"Hmpf. If I find anything wrong with it tomorrow, I'll sue." Seto said with a cold glare, instantly stopping their celebration.

"Don't mind him, I'm sure you won't break anything." Mokuba assured.

"Well…I guess, I'll see you on Monday." Jounouchi said to Kaiba, who nodded. "See you later kid. Thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah, it was quite fun." Honda agreed.

"No problem. Have a safe trip. Bye!" He said when they walked out, giving them a faint a wave. A few seconds later they stood still in the hall, Mokuba still holding his brother's hand, both staring at the closed door.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" He asked innocently, looking up at his older brother. Kaiba froze, keeping his eyes on the door.

"Hmpf."

"I've never seen you have a friend before. You must really like him."

"He's bearable." Mokuba smirked at his brother.

"I'm happy for you."

"Don't be. It's nothing of value."

"So you're in denial now?"

"Hn. Of course not."

"…"

"It's late. You should go to bed." Seto said, releasing himself from his brother's grip.

"How about you?"

"I have to clean up the kitchen after that hungry idiot. Go to bed now. Brush your teeth first." He said as he disappeared into the kitchen, removing the plates one by one.

XxxX

He had been awake the whole night. Thinking. Evaluating.

His Saturday with Mokuba had been very much appreciated. He had needed some time to just relax, and his brother wanted to play with him. Of course, he had won whenever they played against each other, but his brother didn't seem to feel any less happy because of that. During the whole day he had never even thought of Jounouchi, simply focusing on his brother and the many games they used to waste their time. But when night came…the blond wouldn't leave his mind.

They had been too close. Dangerously close. Dammit, he even got aroused! It had to be stopped.

He looked over at his digital clock. 6:45. Better get up and have some breakfast.

And it was at that moment, while rising up, that he got his most brilliant idea ever to solve his petty problem. He smirked at himself, at his genius mind, as he immediately took out his laptop and began searching. An hour later, he was done, satisfied. He rose up from his desk and put on some clothes before walking down the stairs to the kitchen to meet his brother. For his brother was going to know what he planned.

"Good morning Seto!" His brother said in a cheerful voice, making pancakes. The table was already set, and he sat down at the closest chair. He remained quiet for a while, thinking of which way to say it the best. Then, eventually, he simply said it.

"Mokuba, how do you feel about moving?"

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._ **

Words: 15 515  
Dammit! -hits myself- These hands are uncontrollable!

So in this chapter some major stuff happened. I mean, come on! Seto got bloody horny! That doesn't happen everyday, does it? (well, in some stories it does) And now he wants to move away -sigh- Ignorant foolish love-sick CEO. If you think the decision was OOC, just wait until next chapter, where it will explained. If you are not satisfied THEN, then you're free to complain all you want. Poor Jounouchi. How will he take the news? ... -evil laughter-

And if you're dissapointed or thinking it was bad that Seto finally gave in to some degree, then I'm sorry. I personally think I rushed it too, but we have to progress in the story here. Things are happening now. Bear with me (or flame me and stop reading...whichever would do).


	16. Destroy your bliss

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. If I did, Anzu would've moved to America and become a famous dancer (that way we get rid of her and keep Anzu-fans happy, because she achieved her dream)

**Warning:** Needy and perverted Seto, slutty Jou, bad writing, cursings, touching, lame author, idiotic story etc

**Note:** First of all; SO SORRY for the late update. Explanation will be at the end of the story. Then I'd like to say...um...Don't know. I'm not too fond of this chapter. Don't know why, really. On with the story I say!

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 16

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

"Mokuba, how do you feel about moving?" The brunet asked his brother, keeping a face of no emotions. His brother's eyes widened, clearly taken by surprise, and barely managed to stutter out his reply. 

"W-what?"

"Moving. To a new house." His brother explained calmly, letting the words sink in. But it didn't seem to help the younger male.

"Where?"

"We're still going to live in Domino City, Mokuba. You'll still go to the same school you go to now. You won't have to change your way of life." Seto said, hoping to soothe his brother by bringing him positive information.

"Then why are we moving?" He asked incredulously, though still extremely confused. But the older one ignored his question, appearing as if he hadn't heard it to begin with. His reason should not be explained. And he didn't want to lie to his brother. Silence was the only answer.

"Are we in danger?" Mokuba suddenly asked, a look of fear and worry on his face. Seto noticed, and gave his brother a faint smile to reassure him.

"No. Nothing like that. Everything's okay."

"Is it the company?" The younger one tried, wanting to find the explanation to this sudden question.

"I told you, everything's alright."

"No it's not!" The raven-haired boy defied, glaring at his brother.

"Mokuba, just give me an answer to my question." Seto said calmly, ignoring his brother's outburst.

"No!" The shorter of the two bellowed, appearing frustrated. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong!" His younger brother asked, walking up to his brother, somewhat teary eyed. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Mokuba, it has nothing to do with trust."

"Seto, tell me what's wrong!" His brother urged, taking the larger hands to hold with his own small ones. The brunet squeezed his brother's hands in a comforting way, still trying to ignore the need of an explanation his brother wished for.

"I can't."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Both." Seto replied truthfully. Though the very reason he couldn't was also because of his inner pride, stopping him from officially declaring he was emotionally attached to someone. The younger Kaiba was quiet, looking at the floor with a solemn expression. But his gaze soon met with the older one's once more. Blue-grey eyes looked hurt, sad even. Yet no tear spilled from either eye, holding them in. The brunet watched, taking in the pain he caused his brother. Hating himself. Hating that he'd fallen in love. If he never had been so in the first place, his and Mokuba's relationship would still be fine. Mokuba would be happy. Content. And not this melancholic. It was all his own fault. He was still a pure amateur when dealing with emotions. And now his brother had to suffer. Suffer because he couldn't keep a few pitiful and pathetic emotions inside. Why do people always hurt the ones they love?

"Is this really important to you?" Mokuba asked, using a serious tone. The brunet nodded, reaching out his hand and placed it on his brother's shoulder. He wasn't the best comforter, but at least he tried.

"Then…we'll move." He gave in, trying to give his brother a smile, but failed. Seto screamed at himself mentally, saying he shouldn't do such a thing to his brother. He wanted for him to be happy. Not sad.

"There's no reason to be sad. We're only going to live somewhere else. Your life will still stay the same." He said, trying to cheer the other up. But the raven-haired boy only knitted his brow.

"Then why are we moving?"

"I simply want to." Seto stated.

"But…what's going to change then?" Mokuba asked, trying to figure out why his brother had this sudden yearn.

"Our new house, it's closer to work." The elder Kaiba declared, keeping his calm.

"That's it?" Mokuba asked sceptically, obviously not believing what he was being told.

"Pretty much."

"So it's nothing major?"

"Not really." He himself was however going to transfer to a school as far away from his old one that he possibly could. He would never have to see Jounouchi ever again. This separation needed to be done.

"Oh…" Mokuba said, blinking his unshed tears away. "But I thought you liked it here."

"We've been here far too long."

"There's something you're not telling me." The shorter one stated with a frown.

"Yes." Seto agreed. His brother didn't want lies from him. So he wouldn't get any. But he wouldn't be given the truth he wished to find out either.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Is it -"

"Mokuba." Seto interrupted, staring into blue-grey eyes with his own narrowed ones. "Isn't it better that I keep this to myself, and tell you that, instead of lying to you?"

"It would be better if you just told me."

"That's not an option. Accept it." Seto stated, his voice cold. Mokuba appeared saddened once more, staring down at the ground.

"This is just like when Yuugi defeated you for the first time…" He said in a low voice. "You're going to leave again. You're going to be distant. You're going to leave me again…" The hurt voice mumbled out, but the words came out all too clear for the CEO. His blue eyes widened. His brother and him had never really talked about that time, when he had left him to go and figure some things out. His hands placed themselves on his brother's shoulders, a gesture of demanding the other to look at him. Which his brother did.

"I was a fool back then. I know better now. I know I shouldn't have left you." He said, sincerity in his eyes. His voice still remained without much emotion, but the message was powerful enough. "And I never will." He promised. The shorter of the two developed tears in the corner of his eyes, and hugged the taller one instantly.

"I'll never leave you either, Seto. I promise!" He declared, hugging the older one with much force, as if he feared of letting go. Strong arms wrapped themselves around the smaller person in a comforting way, holding securely as well. A small smile was on his lips, happy to hear those words. He would survive, having Mokuba by his side. Anything was possible then. Jounouchi was never needed.

They stayed embraced a minute longer, blue-grey eyes letting his worry subside. Reduce them as much he could. And the brunet held him, not sure what else to do. The fact that he needed to go to work merely crossed his mind, but he wasn't going to disrupt this moment by declaring he had to leave. He would stay longer if needed.

"When are we moving?" His brother asked, looking up into blue eyes.

"As soon as possible." He could see how hard his younger brother was struggling to keep back the questions as to why he was that way. So he awaited the response.

"Meaning?"

"I need to buy the house first. Then I planned that we can move in on Tuesday. Perhaps even Monday night if it goes quickly."

"But that's tomorrow!"

"The sooner, the better, Mokuba." The raven-haired boy nodded, showing he accepted it. There was a short silence before the younger spoke.

"So where is it? How does it look?" He asked, appearing more positive and interested. The brunet smirked and gently pushed his brother away only to take out his laptop from his briefcase on the floor.

"Take a look yourself." He said after having found the internet address of the mansion. His brother seemed to be okay with the house, judging by his facial expression.

"Oh look Seto! It's got a bedroom with a balcony! Can I have it?" He asked with a smile. Seto returned it. This was how he wished for his brother to be. Happy. Exited. Cheerful. He didn't want for him to turn out like him. Never in a million years.

"Of course." He replied in a soft voice, making the shorter of the smile widely as he continued to scan the page of further information of their new house.

**XxxX**

He sat in his office, typing away on his computer, working on game codes for his newest project, working on the basic playing ground. A cup of coffee was by his side, empty, as he had drank it all. It was early evening, the summer sun still shining on his back from the clear window, warming his body.

After having been given Mokuba's permission to move, he bought the house immediately. It had taken a large amount of money, seeing as the seller wanted to wait a while longer to see if anyone would out-bid him. So he offered more money, and succeeded in getting the mansion. Now there were employers of a moving company in his house, packing away his belongings. No doubt that this would disturb Mokuba's day, having strangers pick up every piece of furniture they could lay their hands on. So he suggested that Mokuba should go with a couple of his friends to the new mansion to start to get familiar with the place. Subconsciously did he look at the digital clock at the bottom the screen thinking about this. 18:45. His brother should return home soon…

Not wanting to leave his brother all alone in the soon-to-be empty house they had, he packed his things up, preparing to go home. All his business had been taken care of. He had called his new school and gotten registered. It was an understatement to say they were more than pleased having him attend their school. His new school uniform would arrive on Tuesday, two days away from now, to his new house.

It felt a bit bizarre, that he was doing all this because of one man. Or rather, because of his own weak personality when it came to that man. He had let things go too far for too long, all due to the fact that he wanted the other. Denial sounded like a bliss at the current moment, wanting to break away from this state of mind and go back, knowing nothing of love.

When does infatuations come to an end?

Perhaps his mind had been clouded recently, as he let the blond in more and more. He allowed him all sorts of privileges he would instantly punish everyone else for. Jounouchi had been allowed to sit with him, both in classes and in lunch. He had been allowed to stay by his side during all schooldays in fact. All he did in return was to give him a minor insult to feed the side of him that screamed at him to push Jounouchi away. And he fooled himself, believing that a few insult would do the trick, otherwise there was no point.

And he had allowed Jounouchi rest on him, even in front of other people. Granted, it was just his brother and Honda, but they were still people. And he had allowed Jounouchi to simply be close, as if restrictions weren't in their vocabulary.

But he hadn't realized how deep he had fallen until that Friday, where his body finally reacted to Jounouchi's touches. Oh how deep he had fallen. How could he not have noticed? He always spoke of being conscious, aware. To be in control. Yet he tricked himself, making him surrounded by a false security.

So he understood he could hardly fight back anymore. He understood that soon, he would do something irrational. Something so spontaneous and completely driven by feelings that his secret would be out.

And he couldn't have it that way. He wouldn't watch himself fall and lose.

What he needed was to be away from Jounouchi. So far away they would never accidentally meet. So the moving idea formed in his mind that Friday night. And it revealed himself like only a salvation can, bringing him hope. Because if they moved, Jounouchi would not know to where. He could not seek him out. And by changing schools, he couldn't be talked to. And Jounouchi would merely be a infuriating memory, like a bad cold. And he would finally be free.

He exited his building, briefcase in one hand, and the other in his trench coat pocket. The aura around him only reeked of power and control, something so far away from the truth he felt sick with himself, wanting to kill his own weaknesses. The air was still and warm, as well as dry. Luckily he needn't wait long, his driver pulled up almost immediately and opened the door for him. And he got inside, to the fresh air that was so tempting at the current moment. His mind wandered from all sorts of things to another, only to stop at Jounouchi. Tomorrow he could face him. Their last day together, if one wanted to be dramatic and call it that. His heart felt heavy, and his mind actually seemed to only construct melancholic thoughts as well. The first time the two seemed to agree, he thought, finding it ironic.

His expressionless eyes stared out the window, watching the world pass him by.

He would miss him… But he would get over it. He had to.

**XxxX**

"Won't he be sad?"

"He'll get over it."

"But you're friends, Seto. Just because we're moving doesn't mean your friendship should end." Mokuba pointed out, sitting in front of his brother in the limousine, both dressed in their own school uniform. It was merely Monday morning, but the brunet was dreading the day already.

"Friendship is overrated." The older brother stated coldly, glaring out the window, as if it had done something to offend him.

"Not to him."

"I know."

"He can visit us you know. I don't mind. He's nice. And you two actually fit together, in some weird, freaky way." Mokuba said with a supportive smile, but the CEO ignored him.

"…"

"I was sceptic at first, when you said he was your friend. But… when I invited him and Honda home to us to understand it better, I realized that it works. You two, together, work. I don't know how, but, it just does." He continued, hoping to make his brother get some sort of spark of understanding.

"It's meaningless." Seto declared, referring to his relationship with Jounouchi.

"Seto…"

"I would prefer it if you wouldn't tell any of them where we're moving, or our phone number and other things along those lines. Are we clear?" He asked, referring to Yuugi's group of friends. He certainly didn't want any of them to tell the blond anything.

"…Yes." The younger agreed with a disappointed sigh.

"Good." He stated, continuing to glare out the window, a frown on his face. Both brothers went silent after that, minding their own business. The older one had his thoughts filled with the fact that this would hopefully be the last day he would have to see Jounouchi ever again. Somehow, he felt like he should say some sort of goodbye to him. Not that he had planned on telling the blond he was moving. He would figure it out eventually. And if he was lucky, Jounouchi would be so angry he didn't want to have anything to do with him ever again. Yes, one could only hope.

And yet he wished. Wished and hoped that he would tell him he was going away, and that Jounouchi would stop him, making him stay. But those were simply immature fantasies. Nothing for him to spend his time thinking about it.

After the limousine had dropped off Mokuba at his school, he started to stare right in front of him instead, ignoring the outside world. He closed his eyes, as if he was tired, and remembered just how Jounouchi had felt when he touched him. He liked his skin. He liked how it felt against his own, as if pure electricity was born at every caress. It was all too addictive, because he wanted more. Yearned for more.

Blue eyes opened once more, staring into space, as he clenched his left fist gently. The hand he had interlaced with Jounouchi's. Perhaps…he could make their last day somewhat alike to how Friday was. Yes…perhaps. It would be the last day after all, wouldn't it? No harm done then…

And his mind deceived him yet again.

**XxxX**

"Kaiba!" A happy voice called out from behind, making him turn around. The school hall was crowded, as it always was before the first class, but he spotted the blond easily anyhow. A smirk grew on his lips as he stopped his walking, awaiting the other to catch up.

"Hi…" Jounouchi said, staring into blue eyes when he arrived, a grin on his face. The CEO continued to smirk, staring into brown orbs.

"Hello…" And his thoughts of moving were completely shoved aside, forgotten, as he lost himself in those eyes, wanting to just lean closer and kiss the other. But he couldn't. Especially not in front of all these people. So he started walking to his locker once more, the blond right by his side.

"So how was your weekend?" The blond asked, his hands playing with his messy blue jacket. "Did you do anything interesting?" He added, and the reached their destination.

"Worked. Spent time with Mokuba. The usual." He replied, taking out his necessary books from his locker. Jounouchi nodded in understanding. "And you?" He asked, turning to the blond. The brunet wasn't quite sure why he was trying to keeping the conversation alive, but he simply felt like it. Fearing that he would leave him if he wasn't interesting enough. And today… Today he just wanted to be with him.

"I studied actually! Can you believe it?" He said with a grin, leaning with his back against the locker beside Seto's, looking into blue eyes.

"Fascinating. Miracles do happen." Kaiba said with a teasing smirk, staring at the blond. He just looked so touchable right now, looking at him with that affectionate grin and those warm brown eyes. He would've actually leaned closer if it weren't for all the people around them, which he both cursed and blessed at the moment.

"And of course, I hung out with Yuugi and the others." He said as Kaiba closed his locker and put down his briefcase to the ground, staring at Jounouchi with unwanted affection. The blond stood still, continuing to lean his back against the locker, since Seto hadn't made any sign of leaving.  
"Of course." Seto replied with a small smirk, eyeing Jounouchi with interest. And just to get a little closer, he placed himself in front of the blond. What he wouldn't do if he could just lean in…

The space between them was perhaps a bit closer than normal, but no one paid attention. But to the brunet it was enough for now, not daring to move closer. Jounouchi smiled smugly up at him, his brown eyes glimmering.

"You know…I had a really good time last Friday…" He said, standing up straight, decreasing the space between them, just a little. Seto smirked.

"Did you now?" He asked, transfixed with those eyes.

"Yeah… I could definitely do it more often." Katsuya stated. His heart pumped faster, feeling that the blond was dangerously close. Yet he had no urge to push him away. He felt fingers brush against his own, and his breathing became more heavy. The blond gave him a smile and turned his gaze to look down at their hands, compelling the CEO to do the same, which he did. To his surprise he found out his own hand had reached forward to the other as well. Their fingers still barely touching, just brushing against each other teasingly.

"Um…excuse me. Could I just get to my locker?" An unknown voice beside them asked, annoyed. Kaiba instantly retreated his hand to his pocket and turned to look at his right, finding a shorter male there, wearing glasses.

"Oh, sorry." Jounouchi said, scratching the back of head as he stepped aside, as did the brunet, though with a glare at the newcomer. He picked up his briefcase, ready to go.

"Well, I think we should go now." Seto said. Jounouchi nodded.

In less than a few minutes had they reached the classroom, finding it empty. This pleased the CEO, never really fond if having humans around him. Not that he appreciated animals either. Silence was however appreciated. As was Mokuba. Sometimes even Jounouchi. But that was it really.

Jounouchi slouched down in his nowadays usual seat next to the CEO, chewing on a gum he had taken out from his pocket a few seconds ago. Seto sat himself down with more grace, taking out some papers for him to read concerning work.

"You want one?" Katsuya asked, referring to the gum. Kaiba shook his head, not even bothering to look at the blond.

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug, continuing to chew carelessly.

A few minutes afterwards the room began to fill with students, all talking loudly and happily. For some reason everyone seemed to have something to do, someone to talk to. He was quite surprised the blond was still with him, as he was aware he wasn't much of company to the other at times. Yet Jounouchi had started to pillow his head on the table with his arms, resting, his curious eyes watching as the CEO read his papers. Cold blue eyes glanced at him a ever so often, not really understanding why Jounouchi was looking at **him** of all people, but didn't argue about it. He didn't want to make him angry today.

**XxxX**

He felt as if there was a clock ticking carelessly away in his mind, counting down every second of the little time he had left with Jounouchi. Somehow, it made him stressed, as he was unsure of what to do. A nervous feeling was growing inside him as well as hopelessness. Many times had he caught himself simply staring at the blond, trying to memorize every feature of his body. Yes, he acknowledged, he had fallen far too deep. Good thing he was getting himself out of this now. If any later, who'd know what he would do?

And he was aggravated. Deeply so, feeling their time slip through his fingers. Why he wanted to do anything at all with the blond could only be explained by some hidden psychological problem, he silently confirmed, as he wouldn't be thinking like this otherwise. The blond had screwed up his brain too much. Yet he had no desire of strangling the boy, or hurt him in any other way. Which merely increased his rage against himself.

"Kaiba? You alive in there?" Jounouchi asked, a teasing grin on his lips as he waved a hand in front of his own blue eyes. The brunet immediately snapped back to reality and glared.

"Stop that Jounouchi. You're being childish." He commented, slapping the hand away, and focused his eyes on his paperwork. "Do your work." He ordered. Jounouchi, far too used by the brunet's demands, took them very lightly now, not finding himself upset.

"Hypocrite. You were staring into space for like ten minutes!" He said, still grinning. The brunet raised an eyebrow, questioning if that was true.

"Okay… So it wasn't really ten minutes… But you stared! And for a long time too! And dude, that's just weird." He pointed out, but Seto merely smirked and went back to his papers.

"So, is something bothering you, or what?" Jounouchi blurted out, his head tilted as he tried to get eye contact.

"Hmpf. None of your business." He said rudely. All plans of not getting the blond angry seemed to have temporarily vanished, as he wished to protect his plan of moving even more so.

"So what is it then?" The blond asked, not even bothered by his temper.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kaiba snapped, glaring.

"Yes." Katsuya replied simply. Seto made an annoyed sigh and went back to work. After a few extra moments of trying to stare the brunet down, the blond did as well. Perhaps because the teacher was ogling him with spite. Not that it mattered. Though he did smirk as he saw the scene through the corner of his eye. But he didn't comment as it might make Jounouchi start a conversation with him. And right now he was trying to work. Even if his mind kept persisting on going back to his Jounouchi problem. Because, obviously, there was a part inside him that was quite against the fact that he was going to pretend everything was normal. But. since that part also wanted to kiss Jounouchi, he was quite sure it shouldn't be listened to.

"God, I hate her." Katsuya muttered darkly, staring at the teacher who had their back turned against them. To get some sort of revenge, the blond stuck out his tongue at her, grinning widely at the fact that she couldn't see. He looked very proud of himself. Kaiba on the other hand pretended he didn't know Jounouchi, not wanting to be associated with such childish acts. When brown orbs turned to him, still grinning proudly, he merely shook his head and sighed in disapproval. Katsuya glared at him for not being on his side. Though he got over it quickly and started to doodle in his notebook instead.

"Want me to sketch you, Kaiba?" The blond asked, looking up at him. Blue eyes were confused.

"Why would I want that?" Jounouchi shrugged carelessly.

"I don't know." He said, still staring at him, awaiting an answer.

"…"

"…"

"Do whatever you want." Seto brushed off after a moments silence, returning to pretend to read his papers.

"Okay, be still and don't move around." The blond instructed, appearing enthusiastic. The CEO raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Hehe, right. As if you move at all." The blond said, scratching the back of his head. Right afterwards he took his pencil in his hand and started to sketch, appearing fully focused. Kaiba glanced at him from time to time, but otherwise appeared focused on his papers as well. He was quite good at pretending, he'd learned. After about three minutes the blond spoke once more.

"Alright! I'm done!" He said proudly, extending his quickly drawn sketch to the other. Blue eyes stared disapprovingly at the picture before handing it back.

"I don't even know **why** I expected anything good…" He said, more so in a mumble to himself. Katsuya growled.

"Do it better yourself then, you jerk!" He said loudly to his companion, ripping out the used paper and throwing it away.

"Jounouchi, concentrate on the subject instead of making conversation!" The female teacher lectured while glaring. The blond groaned, making the CEO smirk in amusement.

"Oh, shut up…" Katsuya mumbled before focusing on his book once more, trying to learn.

His inside felt empty. Empty because this day would be like all the other days. There would be nothing special about it. At all. Everything seemed to go back into routine.

**XxxX**

The class exited the classroom, everyone wanting to go to lunch as soon as possible. Though one pair remained, one of them writing and the other one glaring at the writing teen.

"Come on Kaiba!" Jounouchi groaned, leaning his head on his hand. "Stop your damn work! It's lunch now!"

"No one told you to stay." Seto replied calmly while writing at the same time.

"Guess what, I can think for myself!" Jounouchi said sarcastically.

"Then go and eat by yourself."

"That's no fun!"

"Eat with your friends then." The brunet declared, making the blond grow silent in his seat.

"…" With a deep sigh Katsuya seemed to accept the fact that they weren't going anywhere soon, so he sank down in his chair, faced upwards and started to stare. And he seemed to make sure he made deep, heavy, bored sighs many times. The CEO ignored it of course.

All because he was contemplating. Wondering. Where were his limits with Jounouchi? How far could he go?

"Are you two going to stay here and work?" The teacher asked, standing by the door, ready to leave.

"Yes." The brunet said shortly.

"Should I leave the door opened or closed?" She asked, awaiting the younger man's order. The CEO was silent for a moment, pausing, before giving his answer.

"Closed." He said calmly, his eyes never meeting hers but remained on his work.

"Alright. Goodbye you two." She said, closing the door behind her. Kaiba smirked inwardly. Katsuya groaned.

"I'm bored…"

"Too bad."

"How long is that thing going to take?"

"Don't know."

"Gah! I'll rip those evil papers away from your workaholic hands if you don't stop working soon!" He threatened, glaring. Seto turned his gaze to meet the other one's and smirked.

"No…you wouldn't." He stated calmly, and the blond glared angrily. "Go and do something. Don't disturb me."

"What the hell is there to do in an empty classroom!"

"How should I know? I'm not looking for entertainment." The shorter of the two sighed, frustrated, but rose up from his seat once more and started to walk around in the room, reading messages on some desks. But soon, he was bored once more. And he started to walk to his only companion in the room.

The brunet pretended to read, trying to find something appropriate to do. He wanted to be close with the blond one last time, as cliché and outright sentimental as it sounds. But he had no idea how he would achieve that petty goal. Just grabbing the other was out of the question. It needed to be more subtle. So he wouldn't understand the feelings he harboured for the man. But how? They were alone now. Shouldn't it be the perfect moment to strike?

His face frowned at the paper in front of him. Why, he didn't know. Perhaps because it didn't provide any answer to his problem. Or perhaps because he was displeased with himself. He had no idea how to act. He had no perception of an acceptable goodbye. Nor was he that knowing in other people's emotions. Computers and technology, that was his thing. Everything not alive. Things that had an obvious reason and purpose. Those were easy to understand. But humans…sometimes he couldn't even figure himself out. How on earth was he supposed to know when he had crossed the line with the blond? And how was he supposed to know when Jounouchi figured him out, if at all?

Slow footsteps behind him made him tune back to reality and the current moment. But he didn't look behind him, trying to see what Jounouchi was up to. No, he waited.

The blond walked to his side, stopping there, looking down with his brown eyes.

"Done yet?" He asked, hopefully.

"What makes you think that?" Seto replied, smirking. The blond groaned and folded his arms. Clearly upset. But then it appeared as if he got an idea, and his face seemed to light up.

"Fine! Then I'll just sit here very casually until you're done!" He said with a smirk and his head held high. Then he nonchalantly sat on the brunet's desk, on top of some papers, his legs crossed as he attempted to look very arrogant and "casual". Seto frowned. His immediate reaction was to scold the other and to push him away from his material. But then something hit him. He could take advantage of this situation. This is what he's been waiting for.

And he smirked, pleased with himself, and let go of his pen and paper. The blond didn't notice as he looked the other direction, trying to ignore the other. His heart pumped faster, exited over what could happen. Gracefully he lifted himself from his chair and stood straight, hands in pockets. His blue eyes shone with interest as they laid upon his romantic interest. His feet guided him, and he soon stood in front of the blond. Katsuya must've noticed something move in the corner of his eye as his head turned quickly, staring with confused eyes at the brunet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba asked, his voice not threatening at all. Instead it held a calm tone mixed with hidden affections he hoped weren't picked out. The blond jerked back and unfolded his arms, his hands placed at the edge of the desk, holding it securely. His legs spread, no longer crossed, in case he had to escape quickly. He seemed to fear the man in front of him, as he appeared angered that he was sitting on his belongings.

"Uh…sitting?" He tried, pulling back a bit. Seto smirked and moved closer, his thigh brushing against Katsuya's knee. He slowly took out his hands, freeing them from his pockets. They were very much needed at the current moment. Brown orbs looked at him, and Jounouchi seemed to contemplate if he was going to be hurt by him. Kaiba ignored his companion's worries, leaning his head down. Being taller than the other was a big pleasure of his, but right now he wanted to be closer.

"B-but I could sit somewhere else you know, if you just mo-" The blond tried, alarmed by the CEO's extremely unusual behaviour. Unfortunately he found himself being interrupted, not able to finish his way out.

"No…I think this is quite alright." Seto said in a low voice, whispering, looking into brown eyes. Katsuya made a small gasp, pulling back even more, not used to this peculiar behaviour. The brunet noticed, acknowledging that he had to calm the other down. Keeping the eye contact, his left hand seeked out Jounouchi's, placing itself on top of it, gently squeezing, trying to reassure the other. The blond broke the eye contact, his eyes being torn away as soon as skin met skin. The brunet worried. Would he be pushed away?

Brown eyes stared at their hands for an eternity it seemed, trying to figure out what he thought of the situation. Kaiba stood still, waiting, appearing as calm and unfazed as ever. His smirk, gone, like it was never there, and his eyes were cold by his inner walls, as if affection had never been shown.

Slowly, Katsuya directed his gaze at him, his eyes not telling what was going on in his mind. Seto looked back, the eye contact never breaking, since he didn't want to show weakness. Didn't want to show his fear of a simple rejection. But, to his dismay, he felt the hand under his move. Away. And he was right. The body heat of the other was lost, Jounouchi had pulled back his hand. Leaving his alone to rest on the desk. Still, his eyes remained cold, not even bothered. Inside however was a different story. He was angry with himself, for thinking that he could push the limits so far. He had made the other retreat. It was all his fault.

But he didn't step aside, still standing there. Because he was unsure of what to do. Should he explain his act? Or behave as if nothing had been done? He weighted the options in his head during the short second afterwards, finding it quite extraordinary how many thoughts that could run through his mind during such a short period of time. But something made them all stop, giving his mind a complete shut down.

He felt fingers brush against his own.

His blue eyes looked down so he could confirm what was going on. And indeed it was so. Jounouchi's hand went to his, the foreign fingers pushing themselves between his.

A weight had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders.

His gaze returned to look at the blond in the eyes, only finding the familiar warmth and strength he usually carried. Alongside with a small, yet awfully comforting, smile. The brunet didn't know what to do now, yet found himself gently squeezing the small grip he had of the other's fingers. In return, he felt Katsuya's thumb make slow caresses on his own, in the shape of circles. Shivers went down his spine.

Why was it so hard to form thoughts right now?

It was a trance. He was sure of it. This was not his usual behaviour. He was clearly schizophrenic. Insane. It was wrong. He shouldn't care about him the way he did. If he simply stepped aside and walked away all would be good. If he just -

"Kaiba…" Jounouchi breathed out softly. The brunet's thoughts changed, as if a switch had been put off. He loved this too much. And he didn't even want to let go anymore. If Jounouchi finds out, so be it. He'd be gone by the end of the day anyhow.

His eyes looked into Katsuya's. He felt content. For some reason all his problems seemed to vanish rapidly whenever he was with him. Except for the constant worry of the blond finding out. Yet…right now he didn't care. But he didn't want to talk. Maybe he would say the wrong thing to Jounouchi and ruin everything. So he ignored that the other ever spoke.

He slowly raised his free hand to the height of the other's face. Debating if he should run his fingers through that golden hair. Deciding it wouldn't hurt, and it was his last day, he slowly reached forward. Eventually his fingers brushed against Jounouchi's forehead, trying to figure out if this action was permitted by the other. Brown eyes closed, appearing relaxed, and Katsuya leaned slightly forward, allowing the skin contact. Seto smirked, pleased. His hand trailed to the side, coming in contact with the mass of hair, stroking it affectionately. The blond still had his eyes closed, but inched forward even more, his face almost touching Kaiba's chest. The brunet felt the warmth breath continuing to touch him, feeling a small sense of excitement over it. His face lowered, decreasing the distance to the top of Jounouchi's head. So close. He could smell him. Was it apple? Interesting choice of shampoo… He very much approved, taking in the scent as quietly as he could. His free hand continued to caress that beautiful hair, wearing a small smirk. Just like Jounouchi.

Somewhere around all this taking place, both had moved their bodies forward. Kaiba, still standing between Katsuya's spread legs, had his thighs pressed by the blond's inner ones. Katsuya's free hand held securely onto the brunet's upper arm, pulling closer and making sure the other wouldn't go. The hand he used to hold Kaiba's continued to make small strokes on his fingers.

Seto's hand stopped moving, his mind daring to make a new request. So he obeyed, his fingers trailing away from that golden hair, coming to touch Jounouchi's face instead. Brown eyes opened, staring up into his own blue ones, as the had came to his cheek. He looked down, trying to see if Katsuya had any objections, but could find none. So he continued, the tips of his fingers brushing against the other one's cheekbone, down to the jaw, following the jaw line until those lips were close, guiding his fingers to them instead.

He hadn't noticed his heavy breathing, completely focused of the other and his body.

But he didn't touch them. No, he didn't dare. It was a forbidden territory, only giving permission to a person who was receiving Jounouchi's affections. A person he would never be. His smirk faded into a thin line as he moved his hand away from the area he was not allowed to feel.

His hand he held Jounouchi's with broke free, and other hand retreated. Brown orbs stared confusedly at him, though not asking any question. He didn't have any time to. Jounouchi's waist soon found two hands occupied on it on each side. They gently slid downwards, stopping at the end of his blue school jacket. Then they pulled themselves under the jacket and shirt, moving up, to his now unprotected upper body. Seto's eyes didn't show any sign of worry, looking as uncaring as ever. At least, he thought he did. So far, the sitting teen hadn't protested, remaining still, looking into his eyes. Their faces were closer now, only a decimetre between their noses.

Feeling as if he had no restrictions now, his hands left the safe area of resting on the top of Jounouchi's pants, and moved up, touching Katsuya's bare skin under his shirt and jacket. Warmth. The first thing he briefly noticed. Soft, the second thing he noted. More didn't have time to process, as the blond gasped at his touch, brown eyes widened. Seto narrowed his, slightly worried.

"Shit, your hands are cold!" Katsuya uttered, his back straightened after the touch. Seto sighed inwardly, disappointed, retreating his hands. Why must his hands work against him!

Just as he was about to move his hands out, Jounouchi grabbed his arms, stopping his motion.

"No." He said with narrowed brown eyes, seeming displeased over Seto's choice of action. Blue eyes stared disbelievingly down at the shorter boy, not able to comprehend why he'd want his hands to be kept there.

"It's just that…it's so hot now, with summer and all… And I…your hands could cool me down a bit, you know?" Katsuya said, as if able to hear his question. The brunet nodded, not feeling discouraged anymore, and returned his hands to the blond one's skin. They guided themselves to his back, moving up, yet at the same time pulling the other closer. Jounouchi, now relaxed, rested his forehead on Seto's chest, his hands on his waist. They trailed down to his hips, then up to his waist again. The process repeated, his hands moving down just a little bit further each time they went down. And the brunet surely enjoyed it, smirking in satisfaction.

At the same time, he roamed his hands over Jounouchi's upper body. It felt well-built. He could feel the different muscles under his touch, never wanting to let go. The fact he had turned into a very needy man was strongly ignored. He didn't want to care about anything right now, wanting to live in the moment for once.

After a few more minutes he heard the other mumble against his chest. His voice was a bit muffled, but the silence in the room made it clear.

"What's wrong?" Jounouchi asked, his hands stopping at his waist, holding it. Seto looked down at the blond with narrowed eyes, not understanding.

"Who said anything's wrong?"

"Well, you don't usually act like this, you know. Something's up." The blond stated, turning his head so he looked back. The brunet smirked, his hands placed at the blond's waist as well.

"Are you complaining?"

"…No."

"Good." He said, starting to move his hands all over the other again, moving to Jounouchi's chest and stomach. He felt the other starting to breathe heavily as Katsuya's forehead pressed against his chest. Their position made it a bit hard for him to have full access over his front, but he decided not to complain. It's not as if he wanted the other further away.

But a thought pestered his mind, not giving him inner peace. He craved some sort of spoken confirmation that the other cared. Not that he had any idea why he did, he simply did. It wouldn't leave him alone. So he leaned closer to the other's ear, murmuring huskily.

"Jounouchi…" He said, demanding the other one's attention.

"Yeah?" He answered, wearing a smirk, pushing his face to the crook of Seto's neck, breathing on it. His hands went to the back of the brunet, moving upwards, only to stop at his broad shoulders, holding on tightly. Pulling closer. The CEO only started to breathe more heavily, but had his mind focused on what he wished to ask.

"Would you miss me…if I was gone?" He asked calmly into Jounouchi's ear, making slow caresses on his bare back. The blond, apparently taken by surprise, shot his head away from where he'd rested, looking into blue eyes.

"…What?" He asked, confused. His eyes narrowed, appearing worried for some reason. Kaiba immediately understood he shouldn't have asked that question, and tried to shrug it off.

"Forget it." But the blond didn't seem to hear or care, opening his mouth to speak once more.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" He asked. Brown eyes seemed more worried now. Perhaps he was exposing his plans. He shouldn't. He should make the other think of something else. He didn't want to say farewell. After all, he was never the one who was good with goodbyes.

"Nothing."

"No! What do you mean with 'gone'? Tell me!" Jounouchi persisted, his hands now grabbing onto Seto's collar, glaring. Thinking he must push away all thoughts of him moving, he answered the first safe thing that came to his mind. His outside however didn't appear bothered by the conversation.

"For example…death." He stated calmly.

"Are you…going to die? Are you sick?" He asked, his grip on his collar starting loosen. Kaiba snorted rudely.

"What? What ever gave you that idea?" He asked, and Jounouchi's somewhat sensitive side disappeared, as he glared angrily up at the man.

"You!" He bellowed, his fists completely released from Kaiba's collar, as they were clenched in mid-air.

"Stop imagining things." Seto said coldly, his hands retreating from Jounouchi's body, and to his pockets.

"So…you're not going to die?"

"Of course not. If I would, I would hardly be in school."

"You promise?"

"Promise what?"

"That you're not going to die."

"Not that I know of anyway."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He said with a confident smirk, folding his arms as he looked up cockily at the brunet. Seto smirked.

"Or what?" He asked teasingly.

"I'll revive you and kick your ass." Katsuya replied with a grin.

"Hmpf. As if. You wouldn't even be able to beat me if I was dead." Kaiba teased, making the other growl.

"Can too!" He said as he hit Kaiba's chest with his fist. Seto merely looked down with his all-knowing smirk and didn't reply. Katsuya stared back for a while, grinning. Seto wasn't sure why however, remaining as he stood before, hands in pockets. After a moment of silence the blond made a small sigh, then rested his face on Kaiba's chest once more, taking the brunet by surprise. But instead of pushing him away he allowed him to stay there. With no hesitation at all did he put his left hand on the other one's thigh, letting it casually rest there. No one spoke, yet the silence wasn't dreadful. It was comfortable. Though he started to ponder when he had to return to reality again. When lunch was over people would come into the classroom. And Jounouchi would be awfully hungry. Perhaps they should leave this peaceful sanctuary…

"Yes." Jounouchi said with a firm voice, his right side of his face still resting against his chest. Had he read his mind?

"Hm? Yes what?" Seto asked, knowing for sure he hadn't spoken out his thoughts. And as far as he knew, Katsuya couldn't read minds. The blond slowly pushed away from the other, staring up into blue eyes. Brown eyes seemed to glimmer, just for a second, before he spoke.

"Yes, I'd miss you if you were gone." He said, answering his previous question. Seto's eyes widened, his heart filled with both joy and sorrow. For on one hand, he was happy he'd be missed. But on the other, Jounouchi would be sad tomorrow. Or at least when he figures it out. He didn't want that. "So don't go off and fucking die." He added, grinning, and having a threatening voice. The brunet stared affectionately into his eyes, his free hand moving to Jounouchi's cheek, caressing it. He seemed surprised by the gesture at first, but didn't object, closing his brown eyes, and rested against the hand contently.

"I won't." He stated calmly, and the blond smiled. He loved that smile. It suited him so well. Which was quite an rare thing for him to think, as he usually detested smiles on people. Except on his brother of course.

His hand that rested on Katsuya's thigh rose up, seeking out the other side of Jounouchi's face, holding it as well. The blond slowly opened his eyes, finding the brunet's face close. Their breaths mixed into one. Slow motions from Seto's thumb gently caressed his object of affection as he moved his forward, down to the other. Their foreheads met, and they stayed like that, as close as they possibly could without crossing a line. Kaiba's hands trailed down to the blond's neck, and Jounouchi had his at the back of the brunet's head. After a moment, the sitting teen started to chuckle, bewildering the CEO who raised an eyebrow. What could possibly amuse him in a situation like this? As if hearing his question, Katsuya spoke out.

"This is the most fucked up friendship throughout the centuries." He said, grinning. Seto's confusion disappeared, and he smirked.

"You didn't expect anything normal, did you? It's me, after all." He said with a teasing voice. The blond smiled, though he didn't see, his eyes were closed.

"Of course I didn't. Nothing's ever normal with you. Though I didn't expect this either." He answered truthfully.

"Want it to be different?"

"Hell no." It could not be explained how extremely satisfied and absolutely overjoyed he became with those two words. He smirked affectionately down at the other. But it didn't matter. Both had their eyes closed.

Fingers stroked his hair, he noted. And he answered with doing the same.

But when one are in a bliss, there is always something to bring them down. To push them off their throne, down to the cold, hard floor.

He heard a noise. A faint one. Barely audible. But extremely recognizable. Instantly he knew what it was. It was coming from his briefcase. Duty called. Damn technology for inventing cell phones. He made an inward sigh as he straightened himself and pulled back his hands, his legs moving backwards. The blond quickly opened his eyes, surprised, and put his legs around the brunet so he couldn't get away. He glared up, his legs squeezing firmly against Seto's own.

"Where are you going?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Kaiba smirked, liking the fact that he didn't want him to go.

"My phone. Probably business." He said coolly, making a gesture towards his briefcase. Brown eyes looked at where it was and released the brunet from his grip.

"Oh…" He said, staring at the floor. Kaiba wasted no time with him any longer, taking out his phone as swiftly as he could, staring at the back of Jounouchi in the meantime. Did his jacket and hair seem messier than before?

"Kaiba speaking." He answered without thinking.

"Good afternoon. It's Koji, sir." His employee greeted. "I hope I didn't disturb you, I know that you've got school now."

"But you did disturb me. So make it quick." Seto stated rudely, aggravated by the fact that he had to be torn apart from Jounouchi. This was their final day after all.

"Of course. Sorry, sir. Anyway, I saw in my mailbox that you wished to speak about Arisu with me. About a date on Wednesday?"

"Yes. It's been awhile." Even if Jounouchi wasn't going with them, they still needed to feed the media.

"Alright. I'll tell her. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything."

"Hn."

"Is there anything else?"

"No. That's all." He said coldly, ending the call immediately. The brunet turned his head, looking curiously at him. Seto smirked and put his phone down, walking over to him. Jounouchi made a faint smile. Though, he stopped when he was behind him, deciding to have Jounouchi like that instead. So he reached out his hands and held his waist, and forcefully pulled Jounouchi to him, feeling his back against his chest. Katsuya of course yelped, extremely surprised by the action, but relaxed after a few minutes, sitting contently on the desk. The brunet moved one of his hands downwards on Jounouchi, from the waist to his thighs. The blond started to breathe heavily, which satisfied the CEO. His own face rested in the crook of Jounouchi's neck, his eyes closed, having the strongest urge ever to suck.

"Now…I have a question…" He said calmly, his hand slowly moving to Jounouchi's inner thigh, dangerously close to his crouch. The other one had found itself resting on the blond one's heart, feeling it pump.

"Mhm…" He replied, obviously distracted.

"Though I already think I know the answer…" Kaiba continued, talking slowly. He felt Jounouchi's heart beat increase, pumping hard.

"Yeah?" He said through a strained voice.

"Are you hungry?" Kaiba asked, his lips whispering into Jounouchi's ear, making him stiffen. A troubled chuckle escaped from his throat as he answered.

"Always."

"Then…you may accompany me. I'm going to eat lunch at a restaurant today. If you want, you can come." Seto continued, hoping he'd say yes. Meanwhile his fingers continued to brush near the forbidden area, yet moving slightly away. The blond grinned, directing his gaze at the other.

"Are you asking me out?" He teased.

"Of course not." Seto said after a snort, smirking. The blond seemed unmoved by the answer.

"I'll go then." He declared.

"Good." Fingers trailed back, and Jounouchi gasped. Seto smirked. But it quickly faded when the blond suddenly jumped away from him.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Katsuya asked, appearing stressed, standing with his face turned to the wall instead of Kaiba, who only got the see his back. He'd turn him around personally if it wasn't for the desk between them.

"Sure…" He replied suspiciously. "Though I need to call my driver first, then -"

"Good! Sounds good! You do that, and I'll go to the bathroom. Wait for me, okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Just really need to go to the bathroom. Damn it's really hot!" He said, taking of his jacket and held it in front of him, walking to the exit. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed.

"Turn around, moron."

"No! Gotta go! Bye!" The blond said in a hurried voice before opening the door and sprinting away. He could hear his running from inside, as well as his screaming. He thought he detected a faint "Out of my way!".

He glared at the door, not understanding what on earth was going on. With a sigh, he gave up, and reached for his phone, calling for his driver to pick them up. After doing that he patiently stood outside the bathroom door, feeling like an idiot. Did he come on to strong?

Hmpf. Stupid question. Of course he had. Dammit, no wonder Jounouchi wouldn't even look at him. And now the moron is hiding in the bathroom. Great. He glared at the floor, as if blaming it for his mistakes. A few minutes afterwards the blond did come out, appearing normal once more.

"You waited…" Katsuya said. He seemed surprised by that. Seto snorted.

"Let's go and not waste any more time. You took an eternity in there." He said rudely, starting to walk to the exit. The shorter of the two made a small blush which quickly faded.

"Uh…sorry…I was just-" He started, but mumbled incoherently, before speaking properly again. "-you know…"

"Hmpf. If you're sick, tell me. I don't want you to contaminate me."

"I'm not sick! Promise!" He defended, his hand on his chest. Kaiba glanced at him suspiciously, but kept quiet.

"…" Katsuya looked uneasy at him as they walked out to the limousine waiting for them. His hand then rested on Kaiba's upper arm.

"You're not mad or anything?" He asked.

"…No." Seto said, smirking, as if to show he was alright. He immediately regretted it, now knowing why he did so to begin with. Though he did see the other smile back at him.

**XxxX**

The black vehicle pulled up in front of the restaurant Seto usually visited when he met with business clients. It was known for its good food, and he had hoped Jounouchi would appreciate it as well. Though one never knows. Perhaps he was simply into junk food rather than things that actually are tasteful. Not to mention not filled with grease.

The chauffeur stepped out, stepping outside to open the door for them. The brunet took a hold of his briefcase, waiting. Just as the door opened and he was about to step out, Jounouchi objected.

"Wait…!" The blond said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Blue eyes widened, temporarily unable to react in any other way. Katsuya reached his hands to the brunet's hair, running his fingers through it, appearing to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba hissed.

"Your hair was messy… Hehe sorry about that." He explained, letting go after he had fixed the hair. Blue eyes stared at him in disbelief. "I just thought you didn't want other people to see something imperfect." He declared, giving an answer to the question in the brunet's mind. Seto nodded, and stepped out, followed by the blond. The driver closed the door behind them and went back to his seat and drove away without being told to. It was a habit now. Kaiba never did like to have to say what he wanted. He simply wanted it to happen anyway.

As they were about to walk inside Jounouchi hesitated. Blue eyes looked back at his companion, raising an eyebrow in question, wondering why he was slowing them down so much.

"What?"

"It's just that…I don't think I'm dressed properly…I mean…this place is fancy and I…" He started out, looking at the entrance door as if it would eat him.

"I'm in my uniform as well, moron." Seto explained calmly.  
"I know that! Jerk!" The blond said angrily before continuing. "But you're famous, so you get to dress however you want. I'm just…"

"You're wasting my time. Hurry, or you won't get any food." Kaiba said in a bored tone before walking inside. Katsuya hesitated, but followed quickly, not before making a defiant growl however. As if he could resist the promise of food. Once inside a waiter awaited, standing by a small and high tree table.

"Have you made reservations?" He asked, not bothering to give them a look, checking the reservation list instead. Brown eyes glared at the rudeness, but made no comment.

"No." Kaiba said calmly.

"Then you can't -"

"Yes. I can." He declared with a smirk. Jounouchi looked at him, confused. The waiter did as well, but his expression was of another. Recognition.

"Mr Kaiba! So sorry about that! Please forgive me." He said in a apologetic manner, his behaviour completely changed. Seto smirked in approval.

"Eh?" The blond uttered, even more bewildered than before.

"Let me show you to your table." He said, grabbing two menus as he led the way. The pair followed, the taller one calmly and the shorter one more shyly. It was obvious he didn't feel he belonged. Though, once the waiter had left them to themselves to decide what course they would have, he relaxed a bit.

"See! I told you! Everyone in here wears something fancy!" He spoke out quietly while glaring at the brunet, pointing at random guests to prove his point. The CEO watched him amusedly as he was making a fool out of himself, drawing attention to him because of the pointing. For some reason or another, he didn't really care about appearances today, enjoying the fact that Jounouchi was being himself. Perhaps because it was the last time he would see him. Though he didn't like to think of himself as such a person that would go to such uncharacteristic measures simply because of this being their final day.

"You couldn't just take us somewhere normal. Nooo, it just had to be a place like this. How the hell am I going to pay? You did this on purpose, didn't you, you sneaky bastard…!"

"…"

"All I wanted was a pizza. But no, everything is written in French here! I failed French! I'm not even capable of ordering from a menu! You're laughing inside, aren't you! Probably enjoying this too. Asshole…!" He muttered out darkly. The brunet remained quiet, staring emotionlessly at him as he rambled.

"…"

"I hate this place already…"

"Are you done?" Seto asked, noticing the blond quieted down.

"…Yes." Katsuya replied after a pause of thinking.

"Good. Now, before you throw another fit, you should know that the Japanese written menu is on the other side." He said with a smirk. Jounouchi sighed in frustration at himself, mumbling that the French was unnecessary. The CEO ignored it and continued to smirk somewhat affectionately.

"And I will pay for your dinner." He assured, his eyes going back to his own menu, contemplating what he could chose.

"What? No! I didn't say those things so you would pay for me -"

"I know."

"You don't have to. I can pay for myself."

"And buy yourself what? A salad?" Kaiba mocked with a snort.

"Just because you've got money doesn't mean you should look down on others that don't!"

"Right now, I'm not."

"I'll pay you back." Jounouchi promised.

"Not necessary."

"Yes, it is."

"I told you, no."

"Dammit, you've already paid for me at the zoo! That's enough, I can pay for myself." He declared, trying to keep his independence.

"Suit yourself." Kaiba said with a light shrug. It's not as if they'd meet again after this day. He could believe all he wanted that he'd pay the CEO back.

Brown eyes stared at him for a minute before going back to his menu. They remained quiet for a while, the silence being that of an uncomfortable one. Eventually Katsuya broke it.

"So…what're you going to order?"

"A traditional sushi. You?"

"Eh…I have no idea." He said with an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his head. Seto smirked.

"You can have yourself a pizza, if that's what your annoying stomach desire." He offered, remembering Jounouchi's small outburst.

"What? Are we going to leave already?" He asked, surprise, ignoring the insult.

"No."

"But…they don't serve pizza here."

"I know." The brunet said, doing a hand gesture, signalling for the waiter to come.

"Then, how -" Katsuya started off, interrupted by the waiter's arrival.

"What are your orders?"

"Sushi and a pizza." The CEO declared as casually as ever. Both men looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve -"

"Then buy one."

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi hissed, urging him not to.

"I'm the customer. And I want to have a pizza. Get me one." He told the waiter in a serious tone.

"Sir, you must understand. A restaurant with this high status can't just -"

"Then we're leaving. I refuse to make such trouble over such a simple dish." Seto said with no apparent facial expression, rising up from his chair. Katsuya continued to look at him like he was crazy.

"Wait." The waiter said, urging with a hand gesture for the CEO to sit down.

"We'll serve you a pizza, if that is what you wish." He complied, if a bit reluctantly. Jounouchi gaped at the scene. The businessman smirked inwardly.

"What the hell!" The blond mouthed to the brunet who ignored him completely.

"Good." Kaiba said with a approving curt nod.

"What kind of pizza do you wish to have, Mr Kaiba?" The waiter asked in a tone that hinted to bitterness. The said CEO turned his gaze to the man in front of him, telling Katsuya to say what topping he wanted to have.

"Uh…kebab would be fine."

"Kebab it is." The brunet declared to the waiter who gave a small nod before walking away in a quick manner. Perhaps to find the phone number to some pizza place. He smirked to himself as he watched. This wasn't quite bad, now was it?

"Dammit ,why'd you do that?" Katsuya mumbled with a glare. Though he didn't truly seem all that upset.

"You wanted a pizza. Be grateful I got you one." He explained simply, not bothering to give him as much as a glance. The blond sighed.

"I really don't get you. One minute you're nice. Then you're not. **Then** you start being rude about the fact that you were nice at all!" He complained, his brown eyes staring suspiciously at the brunet who decided to be quiet. Because Kaiba didn't really desire for Jounouchi to truly understand him. Then he might realize why he treated him the way he did. "I'm going to get a headache because of this…"

"…" Yet, there was nothing interested to look at. So blue eyes stared into brown for once, holding a firm gaze. His lips were not curved into a smirk, but flat, no expression at all. The blond looked focused, almost concentrated. His brow knitted and arms folded. Tense perhaps. But after a moment he let out a small sigh and looked down the floor instead.

"But…thanks." He mumbled. Seto gave a him a small nod, showing he had heard it. A small, narcissistic smirk also started to slowly grow on his lips, eventually turning into a full one. Katsuya couldn't help but notice, and growled.

"Quit being so full of yourself!" He ordered, glaring.

"…" Kaiba remained quiet, looking arrogantly at him with the same smirk as if mocking him.  
"I was just being polite." He explained, hoping to wipe it off his face. No such luck however, which only led to a frustrated Katsuya and an amused Seto.

"Gah!" Jounouchi voiced, though not all too loud, not wanting any of the people's attention on him.

"How articulate of you." Kaiba commented, mocking him. He only received a full glare, which he for some reason liked at the current moment. Sometimes it was too amusing to annoy the other. He was so easily aggravated at times.

**XxxX**

"Damn I'm full!" The blond declared with a grin, relaxing back in his chair while rubbing his stomach contently. Seto snorted, still not quite finished with his dish. The other just threw down that pizza like it was water. He wasn't even sure if he'd chewed.

"What a miracle."

"Ha. Ha." Katsuya said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Smart-ass." He said, as if reflex.

"Imbecile." Seto answered in the same manner as before taking another bite, his eyes never leaving his plate.

"Snob." Katsuya added.

"Loser."

"Bastard." And so on went their half-hearted argument, giving each other insults, but with vague anger or irritation. Mostly it was a habit. Somehow it didn't really bother either of them, each man appearing unfazed by what the other had to say. A comfortable thing to do when no topic entered and an uncomfortable silence would only be the result. Though few could probably understand this, it made perfect sense to both of them.

Kaiba put away his eating utensils, showing he was done. The blond's eyes noticed, looking expectantly at him.

"Are we leaving now?"

"Yes."

"You know we're already late for class, right?" He asked with a teasing grin, trying to surprise his companion. But the brunet already knew of this.

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Just thought you should know." Katsuya said with a shrug before rising up from his chair. Seto did the same after leaving money on the table, and walked to the exit with him by his side. He smirked inwardly. It felt so satisfying having the other like this. Having him walk by his side through the restaurant, showing that Katsuya was his.

Well, not his per se, but he felt as if he was.

"Was the meal to your satisfaction, Mr Kaiba?" The waiter asked as they returned to the entrance and exit of the restaurant. The CEO gave the man a cold glare before answering him in a bored tone.

"Yes."

"And…the pizza was enjoyable?" He asked the blond. Katsuya grinned and did a thumbs up.

"Yup. It was awesome, man." He answered truthfully.

"I'm pleased to hear that." The waiter said with a small, strained smile. Then he took out two small plastic bags, causing the pair to raise their eyebrows.

"Here. Take this, on the behalf on me and the personnel." He said with a small apologetic nod, giving them both one small bag each. They seemed to contain a sort of candy, and had a green ribbon. Blue eyes glared at it, not seeing a purpose. Jounouchi looked quite happy, opening it at once.

"What is this for?" Kaiba asked, eyeing the object in his hand with suspicion. Did this contain poison? Perhaps he should warn Jounouchi… Or maybe not. Too late already.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour earlier, and hope we can put that behind us. I am sure you know you're a valued customer, Mr Kaiba." Aha…it was a gift out of fear. Fear that he wouldn't return. Fear that he was too offended before, concerning the pizza. The brunet frowned, but his companion happily started to eat the toffee.

"Hmpf. Next time, don't give me any gifts." He said rudely as he turned around and walked away, not concerned with small-talk. Jounouchi noticed and said his good-bye before jogging after the other.

Perhaps Mokuba would enjoy this sort of candy…

"You know, he was only trying to be nice." Katsuya lectured, but not really scolding. He was too wrapped up in his eating to bother.

"Don't care."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." The blond said with a grin. "Dammit, this high-class candy is really good! You should try one." He said with encouraging eyes. Blue eyes stared at the content of his small bag, contemplating. Eventually he simple frowned at it.

"No."

"Aw, come on! I swear, it's like the best toffee ever!"

"Then eat it and be quiet." He ordered, waiting for the limousine to come. He could already see it making its way through the street. Automatically did his eyes go to his watch, noting the time. 13:34. Hm. They were going to miss almost the entire English class. Well…he could just lie and say he had been at a meeting. Always worked.

"But you have to try one." Katsuya insisted.

"Later."

"Aha! Now you promised! I'm holding you to that."

"Whatever." He shrugged off, entering the black vehicle after the door was opened. His comrade did as well, seating himself next to him with a smug look. Seto openly sighed at him as the door was being closed.

"What now, Jounouchi?" He asked, noticing the other one's facial expression.

"Oh, nothing."

"I'll find out sooner or later. You know that."

"Mhm." And with that reply did Kaiba turn away, looking out the window instead. Ignoring the other always brought out his answers. Buildings passed him by, people as well, as the clock ticked away. After merely a minute or two he could hear the other one speak to him again. He cracks so quickly…

"Kaiba?"

"Hn."

"Can I have your candy?" He asked with his nicest voice. The brunet snorted rudely.

"No."

"Why not! Cheap bastard! You're not even eating it."

"It's for Mokuba." He calmly explained.

"Oh…" Jounouchi said, his reaction changed.

"But you still have to eat one, you know." He reminded, grinning like a fool.

"If it makes you shut up…" Seto muttered, opening his bag and taking one out. The blond looked at the scene as if something truly exiting was taking place. Blue eyes glared at the brown ones as he chewed.

"No." Kaiba said, continuing to eat it.

"What?"

"I don't like it."

"Impossible! It's like the best candy ever!"

"It's only candy. I don't see the whole point of it. Stop talking about it." He ordered. Katsuya sighed in a disappointed manner.

"Mine's already eaten." He complained, looking at the remaining empty bag affectionately. Seto snorted.

"Drama-queen."

"Hey! I at least deserve to be called by my own gender. If you're going to insult me, insult me right." He teased, giving the man beside him a small arrogant smile as he leaned closer to the CEO.

"That **was** the right way to insult you." Kaiba said, smirking to himself, his arms folded. Blue eyes glanced at the blond from the corner of his eyes. He seemed to be coming closer… Why?

As if on reflex did the brunet inch the opposite way, avoiding the blond. Katsuya seemed to notice and inched closer. A grin grew on his lips as their eyes were locked. Blue eyes stared with a minor frown at him, sort of confused by his behaviour. Jounouchi's brown eyes looked back at his. Yet soon enough he broke the gaze and his hand quickly snatched out for the toffee bag on the brunet's lap. Kaiba, noticing this quickly, and frankly being somewhat disappointed with the reason for Jounouchi's closeness, grabbed his wrist and squeezed it to punish.

"Aaah! It hurts! Let go!" He cried out, trying to yank his hand back. Kaiba released him, glaring viciously.

"What did you think you were doing!" He hissed out at the shorter one. Brown eyes stared down the floor with guilt as he massaged his wrist.

"I wanted the candy…"

"I told you, I am going to give it to Mokuba."

"I know! But I can buy the kid something else! Anything! I just really want that candy…" He answered. "I swear, it's like drugs or something. And you wouldn't want to give that to your brother, now would you?" He tried in a sneaky way. The CEO snorted at his obvious try to gain the small bag.

"Face it, you're not going to have it." He told him with a harsh voice, leaning his face down at the other to appear threatening. To his dismay, Jounouchi only smirked.

"Okay." He agreed. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. He seemed to comply too quickly…

"Alright then…" The CEO said, sitting straight once more and looking out the window. Jounouchi was however not quite done with the conversation.

"You know…your breath…smells **exactly** like the candy…" The blond started, his eyes showing he had plans.

"If I could just…"

"If you could just what?"

"Errm…smell it a bit…then I'd be very happy."

"Smell my breath?" Seto questioned. The blond nodded.

"You're crazy." Kaiba said after a snort.

"Come on." Katsuya said, giving the brunet a nudge.

"I said no." Seto declared, refusing to look at the person next to him. Somehow their thighs were now pressed against each other. But he didn't inch away. It felt so wonderfully strange every time they touched.

Fingers reached for his face, holding it before turning his gaze around, forcing him to look at the blond. The atmosphere had changed for him. To a more tense one. His hormones must be the cause of it as they didn't even let him protest to Jounouchi's act.

He was all too weak.

"Just open your mouth a bit…" Katsuya instructed, his eyes completely focused on his lips. Seto, who reasoned that he might as well get it over with as quickly as possible, did as told, slowly departing his lips from one another. Jounouchi smiled and leaned his face closer so he could take in the scent.

A cold voice scoffed evilly at the scene deep inside Kaiba's mind, mocking him for his incapability to resist the blond.

And he listened to it, wanting to shut it up and laugh along with it at the same time. Too torn was he, just simply desiring to lean in closer, to take away the gap between their mouths. Though it was Jounouchi's nose that was closer to him, not his mouth. No, otherwise he wouldn't be able to fully take in the delicious scent he offered.

The fingers still lingered on his face, still holding, as if afraid he'd turn away once he let go. Kaiba himself also wished to hold the other, but was not sure where would be the appropriate place. Thank God the chauffeur couldn't see any of this. If anything like this leaked out to the press, he'd surely be publicly crucified.

After thoughtful consideration did he move his hands to Jounouchi's waist, pulling closer. The blond in turn stroked his cheek while leaning just a little bit closer. Seto could clearly feel Katsuya's breath on his chin and throat, warm and oddly comforting. Just as he was about to move his hand to the blond's thigh he heard a soft protest that immediately stopped his action.

"Wait…" Jounouchi breathed out, opening his eyes. When had he closed them to begin with? The brunet scolded himself for not noticing things properly.

The shorter man pulled away, much to the dismay of the brunet's body, missing the closeness. But his face didn't show it, knowing that Katsuya would return. He could see it.

"My neck is getting so damn stiff from being turned so much…" The blond complained in a low voice. Blue eyes held the gaze with him, waiting patiently. Because he'd never speak out his craving. So he watched as the man massaged his neck for a short while, while he himself desired him, wanted him.

To his luck did the other came closer once more with a grin. He moved towards him on his knees as it was the best way to move on the seat. Seto smirked, still patient.

It came as a surprise when Katsuya stopped close to him, still on his knees next to him, but not sitting down. But the brown eyes held a comforting feeling in them, taking away his worries for the time being. Annoyingly enough did the blond seem glued to the place, not moving. His patience was running low, and his hand closest to the other slowly rose up, brushing against Katsuya's body on the way to his waist. There he stopped and held him, squeezing slightly so he could feel. Jounouchi smiled down at him and started to move again.

But it wasn't down to his seat, as Kaiba had expected. No, that was not it at all.

Jounouchi moved his right leg, leaning in to the CEO at the same time, and guided it over Kaiba's lap, only to end up on the other side. This simple movement caused the blond to sit on his lap, his legs beside Seto's thighs. Blue eyes looked a mixture of confusion and pleased, which the blond seemed quite happy about.

He still had his hand on his waist, and deemed it only fair that the other one should be as well. So he did just that, holding securely onto the blond one's waist, pulling him closer. Katsuya grinned shortly before his fingers once again found their way back to his face, stroking.

"This is better, isn't it?" The blond asked in a soft voice, his nostrils close to the CEO's lips. They curved into a smirk at the question.

"…Yes." Seto answered contently. "Much better." A small smile spread on Jounouchi's lips, his eyes almost closed. His hand started to trail down from Kaiba's face, down to his throat, and eventually ending up on his chest. The brunet didn't object, he'd be a fool if he did. Or was he a fool because he didn't object? Right now he didn't care, simply enjoying whatever he could have.

"You know…" Jounouchi's voice started out, whispering. His breath warmed Kaiba's throat as his hands were at his jacket's buttons. "It's hot in here."

"Is that so?" Seto asked with a husky voice. Brown eyes looked into his as the blond made a small smile at the comment.

"Yeah. And…I've always wondered…how you look underneath that tightly buttoned jacket of yours." He said, his voice containing his curious feeling he held over the matter. Seto smirked.

"There's only one way to find out." He stated. Katsuya gave a small nod, his brown eyes showing that he was pleased.

Fingers started slowly unbutton his blue school jacket and he found that his breathing started to betray him, getting heavier if compared to before. But the touches didn't get troubling until they came down to his stomach as he felt a feeling of excitement, which he of course tried to hide.

He might as well be smiling, Jounouchi wouldn't notice. His eyes were too occupied with staring at where he was unbuttoning. Then again, Seto Kaiba didn't smile. But…Seto Kaiba wasn't supposed to fall in love either.

Last buttoned finished. As extremely pleasurable that had been, for reasons he didn't want to think about, he was happy that the blond was done. A while more and he might've gotten too aroused for his own good. And he certainly didn't want to repeat Friday's event. Not that particular incident anyhow.

Two palms placed themselves over his chest, pushing themselves upward, to his shoulders. Then forcing themselves under his jacket while going down his arms. He knew what the blond was doing. He was trying to take off his jacket. And he might as well make the job easier for him. The blue jacket was starting to get on his nerves anyhow.

The brunet leaned his body forward, enabling the blond to get his piece of clothing of him. He did so in a slow manner, his touches lingering on the brunet. But the end had to come, and Jounouchi's hands had come to Kaiba's, making his jacket fall off. The blond retreated his hands to Kaiba's shoulders and leaned back a bit, tilting his head as he eyed the brunet. Seto kept on a poker face, staring into warm eyes.

"So you got a white shirt, eh?" Katsuya asked rhetorically with a slanted smile. "Guess we're not so different then." He said as he leaned in to the brunet, their faces close once more. Both pair of eyes closed and Seto's hand found its way to Jounouchi's hair, running his fingers through it, but with more force than he'd previously done. His low voice started to speak again with an undertone of arrogance.

"On the contrary. We've got little in common."

"I don't think so." Katsuya replied softly, to which the CEO had no reply. There was a short pause before Katsuya spoke again, this time on a different subject. "You still smell good…" He complimented.

"Of course." Seto said nonchalantly, smirking in a teasing manner. Though this could not be seen, as both pair of eyes were closed.

"Meh. Don't be so -" But more words couldn't come out as they both froze. The limousine was stopping. They must've arrived. Their before close faces now had a larger distance and both pair of eyes fully opened, staring out the window. Indeed it was so, they were at school grounds now. Seto started to worry. His chauffeur might see this. And that would certainly not be a good thing.

"You can get off me now." He said coldly, not even glancing at the blond. Katsuya did as told, but didn't seem quite pleased with the cold shoulder he was given. Brown eyes glared at the brunet as he put on his jacket once more, buttoning it up quickly. Though when the door opened he wasn't quite finished, so instead of being caught buttoning it up in a hasty manner, he stopped, letting it be unbuttoned at the top. The chauffeur stepped aside and awaited the two's arrival, bowing down in a polite manner. The CEO took his briefcase, ready to go. But this time he was stopped on his way out as well, Jounouchi grabbing him.

"Your hair…" He said quietly. Seto sighed in annoyance, but scooted closer to his companion, bending down his head.

"Fix it." He demanded. Katsuya growled at his impolite behaviour, but did as told. That didn't stop him from ripping the brown hair from time to time to get out his anger. But, in the end, he corrected it and folded his arms, still unhappy with the other. The brunet noticed and smirked teasingly, and strangely enough in a affectionate way as well. His fingers gently stroked Jounouchi's cheek, and brown eyes widened. The smirk remained as he retreated his hand.

"We need to go now." He stated before exiting the vehicle, Jounouchi following him closely behind. He wasn't upset with him any longer. And with a arrogant look at the school did he start his walk towards it.

Once inside, they walked through the hallways, and Jounouchi was muttering to himself.

"Stop it, or I'll put you in an asylum." Kaiba commented with a cold face. Jounouchi growled and hit his arm.

"Cut it out! I'm going to get a detention!" He said angrily, referring to the fact that he was late to class.

"You'll live." Seto said in a bored tone.

"No. The teacher there never backs off. They're all out to get me!" He complained, doing animated hand gestures.

"Perhaps I **should** have you locked up…" Kaiba mused, giving a teasing look to the other. The blond gave him a nasty look before returning to his problems once more. They remained quiet until reaching the door, both standing still. It's not as if they really wanted to go inside. But the CEO reached for the handle anyway and opened it. With firm footsteps did he walk inside, a look of confidence upon his face. Everyone stared. Jounouchi walked in right after, staring at the teacher, wearing his trademark grin.

"We were working." Kaiba explained with a cold voice while eyeing the teacher, covering up for the blond as well with his lie. Why on earth he did that he didn't want to know. But he might as well. It would only be suspicious if they both had different explanations, seeing as how it was obvious they had been together. The teacher nodded, her eyes saying she was suspicious. But she was a meek character and didn't object.

Seeing there would be no questioning, he turned his heel to get to his seat. But the sight chocked him. Someone was sitting in his seat. He glared angrily, making the intruder of his seat look scared.

"Kaiba, Jounouchi -" The teacher addressed, hoping to get their attention once more. Though only the blond turned his gaze, the brunet continued to stare, but listened at the same time.

"We are doing a group exercise to practise your oral English." She explained. "Now, pick a group and I'm sure they will explain further." She said shortly, looking at them with a face that said she wanted them hurry up.

"Sure thing!" Jounouchi said, grinning, as he grabbed Kaiba's arm and dragged him to the table of the nerd squad, much to Seto's dismay. The blond grabbed two chairs and sat down in one, expecting Kaiba to do the same. Which he reluctantly did.

"Hi!" The blond greeted to his friends, who replied back in a equally happy tone.

"Jounouchi, this isn't the first time you've come late. You should start to arrive on time." Anzu said in a concerned voice. The blond waved it away.

"Don't worry Anzu. I've got it all under control." He said in a careless tone. Her blue eyes didn't look quite convinced, but she settled for that assurance anyhow. Kaiba, who weren't into socializing, read the blackboard and the exercise written on it, solving it in his head instead. The task was to name all English phrases they could come up with. His brain started to work immediately.

"So what were you two doing anyhow?" Honda asked, eyeing the CEO with suspicion. Jounouchi started to grin widely.

"I'm not telling. You have to guess!" He said enthusiastically.

"But Jou, we have to work on the assignment now." Anzu commented.

"Come on Anzu. Only takes a second!" He urged. The brunette sighed and gave in.

"Fine fine. I'm guessing…you were at the zoo." She said, not really giving it a thought as she scribbled in her notebook.

"Nope! Yuugi, your turn. Take a guess."

"Um…Oh I don't know. Maybe a walk in the park?" He tried. A rude snort was heard from the brunet, which was ignored.

"Nope. Honda, your turn."

"I'm guessing…you were in Kaiba's bedroom…" He said dryly. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow, confused, but returned his normal facial expression.

"No. Why would we be there?" He asked, tilting his head.

"You tell me." Honda said, shrugging.

"So are you going to tell us where you guys were or not?" Yuugi asked with his normal smile. The blond grinned at him.

"Of course. We were at this high class restaurant! And guess what? I got a pizza!"

"At a restaurant? I didn't know they did that…" Anzu said, caressing her chin as she was thinking.

"That's the thing! They don't!" He said with a beam. "But Kaiba here made them get me a pizza. You should've seen the look on the waiter's face! Priceless."

"I'm happy to hear you two had such a nice time." Yuugi said with an earnest voice.

"That's not all. When we were leaving, the same waiter gave us candy. To suck up to Kaiba you know. And dammit, that candy was good!" He said, smiling at the memory of it. "I wish I could share it with you guys, but…I ate it all." He said, scratching the back of his head while looking apologetic.

"Figures." Honda said with a teasing smile, hitting his friend's head playfully. "Nothing edible can survive if you're close by." Katsuya protested and tried to hit his friend instead, all in the name of friendship of course. Anzu shook her head at their behaviour, doing a sigh. But one could easily tell that she was pleased.

"At least Kaiba is working." She commented to the boys, giving him a smile to show she appreciated that. The CEO looked at her with indifference, not sure what or how to react to this. So he brought his eyes back to his paper, writing down all the answers he could figure out.

**XxxX**

"Come on Kaiba! There's no one here!" Katsuya said with a grin that was up to no good. The CEO stared down at the blond with cold eyes as he folded his arms.  
"No." He said sternly. But the grin still remained on Jounouchi's lips, showing he hadn't given up just yet.

"But it's harmless. Don't be such a coward."

"It has nothing to do with bravery. You're simply too idiotic to realize that." He declared coldly. But the blond moved closer, despite the insult, brown eyes looking into blue. Kaiba backed as he glared. Eventually there was no more room in the hallway and he had his back against the wall. He sighed, frustrated with the situation.

Jounouchi decided to continue to move closer, stopping right in front of the other, their bodies brushing against each other. His lips smirking now. Seto still glared, his way of objecting. Yet the blond wasn't pushed away. He never really was.

"Get a hobby, Jounouchi." He said arrogantly after a snort.

"Shut up and open your mouth." The shorter one ordered, leaning his face closer to the brunet's. Kaiba smirked

"Isn't that contradicting?"

"You know what I mean, asshole." There was a pause between the two as Jounouchi's hands took a firm grip on the CEO's collar, pulling his face closer.

"Jounouchi…this is…" Kaiba started, not sure what to describe the situation as. Weird? Peculiar?

"What? No one's here. Relax." Katsuya assured with a whisper. Their lips, so close.

Oh, what damage could it do? To hell with it.

"…Fine." He gave in with a small sigh. The blond smiled as Kaiba opened his mouth, letting out his breath. Katsuya breathed in and did a content sigh.

"Ah, you still smell like toffee."

"You're sick, you know that?" Seto commented. But his voice wasn't harsh nor cold. For coming out from his mouth, it could be dared to say that it held warmth.

"Yeah yeah. Save it until later. Maybe I want to fight then." Jounouchi mumbled. Seto smirked, deciding that this was a perfect opportunity to touch the other. So he did, his hands on the other one's back. They stayed like that for a while, their bodies closely pulled to each other. One hand from Kaiba's collar broke free, not seeing it necessary to pull him down any longer since he now did so voluntarily, and gently brought it up, letting it end up in his brown hair.

"Are you going to make a mess of my hair again?" Kaiba asked in a low voice. The blond chuckled a bit, retreating his hand. It went down to his chest instead. Its body warmth could be felt through his clothes.

"I forgot about that. Sorry." He replied with an apologetic smile.

Blue eyes looked at the man so close to him. This was so perfect. There was hardly anything more he could ask for. His hands let go of the blond, having found a better purpose for them. They slowly rose up, ending up at Jounouchi's cheeks, his fingertips inside that giant mess of hair. He was given a smile, and he shortly mused that he often was nowadays.

He let his hands move forward, caressing his hair instead. Why he had grown so fond of it, he didn't know. It was messy, hardly brushed in over a month, big, long, too blond, smelled fantastic, so soft…

"You know…tomorrow at PE, there's going to be dance." Jounouchi said, in a low voice of course. Speaking normal with this closeness would be like screaming.

"So?"

"So…I just thought that you could, you know, not skip it this time." He said as nonchalantly as he could, making circles with his index finger on Kaiba's chest. The brunet smirked, his own caresses growing more gentle, unbeknownst to him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because…you know…it might be fun."

"…"

"It was fun last time, wasn't it?" The blond asked, wanting to know what the taller thought of it.

"Well, I wouldn't call it boring." Seto admitted, earning a growing smile from the other.

"So you'll go?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Seto said flatly.

"Why not? I promise I won't ask so many questions this time."

"What makes you so sure we'd be dancing partners again?"

"Err…I haven't really thought about that one."

"Make a better plan next time." He commented, his fingers slowly trailing over the back of Jounouchi's head. Brown eyes closed, enjoying the touch. "And even though I know you'll never find a dance partner as good as me -" The brunet started off, smirking at his narcissistic comment. "you'll just have to live with it. Because I'm not going to be there tomorrow." He said, his mind going back to the fact that he was moving away.

"Yeah whatever. I can bug you the rest of the day anyhow." Jounouchi mumbled with an absentminded voice.

He wanted to tell him. And at the same he didn't. If he told Jounouchi he'd move, this whole thing would be ruined. Everything would. And he didn't want that. He just wanted to have him right now, not letting go.

Jounouchi's hands grabbed another firm grip of Kaiba's collar once more, pulling him both down and closer. The brunet complied without resistance, hoping for something as pathetic as their lips accidentally meeting. He scolded himself immediately for thinking such low thoughts. It was a weakness to dream, to wish. Enjoy what you have instead of what you can't.

Yet somehow…that ambition didn't really fit with how his mind usually worked. He always reached for the impossible. Why not now? Why should he be satisfied with not having what he wanted?

Because he couldn't. No. There never should be anything else between them.

Jounouchi's forehead was pressed against Seto's, causing their noses to be slightly pressed against each other. The brunet's heart rate increased, and his breaths deepened.

"Dammit, I can hardly smell it anymore…" Jounouchi complained in a mutter. Kaiba contemplated. It would give him a weird sort of satisfaction if he left something behind. Because even though they'd never see each other again, he still didn't want Katsuya to hate him. Not before he was able to as well.

His hands let go of the blond's head, letting them fall down to his sides. Then he reached out to Katsuya's hips, grabbing a firm hold on the top of the other man's pants. His own fingers coming under the cloth, feeling the warmth. With an abrupt motion did he forcefully pull the other body closer to his, taking Jounouchi by surprise. Once he had done that, he casually let his hands slip down into Jounouchi's pockets. He was after his locker key.

"Kaiba!" The blond gasped out, looking at him with wide brown eyes. Seto smirked at him, their eyes holding a firm gaze, as his left hand quickly took a hold of the key and retreated.

"You said you couldn't smell it anymore. Just making sure the distance wasn't the problem." He answered arrogantly. Katsuya shook his head, smirking, but didn't comment further on. That the brunet appreciated.

Having dropped the key in his own pocket, his hands went back to Jounouchi's hair, telling himself his feelings would probably end when they wouldn't see one another again.

"You know, I'm getting a haircut tomorrow. After school. You could come if you'd like. Everyone else is going to be there." Katsuya said out of the blue, his forehead resting against the brunet's. "Anzu said that maybe if I change my style a bit, girls will flock around me." He said with a chuckle. Blue eyes turned cold. Was the idiot actually going to cut it off? Ha! As if that would make anyone like him even more. He was clearly deluded.

"Don't." He said firmly, taking a grip of some strands of hair, as if measuring the length. The fact that he tried to prevent something that didn't matter to him greatly annoyed him. He shouldn't give a damn if Jounouchi did anything to his body. He was gone tomorrow. Katsuya wasn't his concern anymore. Never again.

"Why? You like my hair?" Katsuya teased with a grin. Seto paused, contemplating over what he would say. Finally, after the conclusion that he could like whatever he wanted, at least almost anything, he spoke the truth. It's not like that piece of worthless information matters.

"…Yes." Brown eyes opened, staring into the blue orbs so close by, surprised to say the least. Seto's muscles tensed. Should he be worried? The blond seemed to be in quite a daze over this. He hadn't figured out, had he? Not over such a silly thing… Impossible.

"So…you want me to keep it like this?" An unsure voice asked. Seto snorted.

"I don't repeat myself."

"I could, you know." He said with a careless tone. "I mean, I might look really dorky in short hair. At least I know I'm sexy as a stud when it's like this." He joked with a wide grin. The brunet made a snort once more.

"If it's girls you want, then you need to change a lot more than your hair." He teased into Katsuya's ear.

"You really enjoy being a jerk, don't you?" The blond asked with a minor glare before closing his eyes once more, their foreheads resting against each other once more.

"Sometimes." He mumbled. The conversation ended, and they enjoyed the silence. He really loved the fact that no one was here. If so, it would certainly look wrong. Especially since it feels so right.

His back leaned against the wall, his legs slightly widened so Jounouchi could stand closer, between them. Two hands were on his chest, slowly trailing down to his stomach. One of his own hands held the side of the blond's face, his thumb making slow circles on his skin. The other one was at Katsuya's lower back, dangerously close to his behind, which he had a strong urge to grab at the moment. But he made himself not to, keeping the hand there to push the shorter man closer. Jounouchi's body against his own and vice versa. Their foreheads still together, their breathing mixed into one. He'd like to stay in this moment forever.

But, of course, all good must always end. Footsteps were heard, but Jounouchi didn't seem to be aware of that. Not even on the familiar voices closing in. The brunet sighed inwardly, stroking Jounouchi's cheek one last time before retreating his hands to his pockets. His body straightened, their before close faces now departed. Brown eyes looked into his, wondering why this sudden change came about. Blue eyes were now cold, his face indifferent. The voices were coming closer. Merely one hall away. Two hands grabbed a hold of his collar, trying to pull him down once more. But this time he didn't let himself give in, and didn't move an inch. The hands stopped trying and brown eyes looked at the brunet with a deeper confusion.

"…Kaiba?"

"Your friends are coming." Seto said coldly, recognizing their voices.

"Oh…" Was his simple reply as he let his hands fall down to his sides. Then they appeared, as if on cue. Not the white-haired one, though he didn't seem to be present today at all. Three pair of eyes stared with concern at the two men, who perhaps stood a bit too close together in an empty hall.

"Hi Jou. We've been looking for you." Anzu said, the first one to speak. The blond smiled at them and greeted while stepping away from the brunet.

"Yeah, we've got something we want to talk to you about…" Honda said in a serious tone.

"Alright, what is it?" The blond asked, his hands in his pockets as he watched his friends with eager eyes.

"Uh…perhaps it would be better if you came with us, so we could talk somewhere private." Yuugi said, his message clear. They didn't want him present. Seto snorted inwardly, wishing they'd just say so instead of sugar-coating it.

"It's fine. You can say it in front of Kaiba as well, I don't mind."

"No, we think it'd be better if you came with us. It won't take that long." Yuugi said, his large eyes looking up at the blond.

"Seriously guys, what's the problem? Something happened?" The blond asked, alarmed by their strange behaviour.

"Oh my God! Shizuka didn't have sex, did she!" He asked the brunette with wide eyes, his face almost ghostly pale.

"No no! She's fine." Anzu soothed quickly. Katsuya returned to normal almost immediately, making a relived sigh.

"Jou, just hurry up so we can get it over with." Honda said, his patience running low. Blue eyes narrowed at him, and the brunet couldn't stand this no more. So he took up his briefcase gracefully and turned his heel to leave, surprising everyone present.

"Wait! Kaiba, where're you going?" Katsuya asked.

"I'm doing us all a favour and leaving." He had something to do anyhow…

"But…Fine! Just be back in fifteen minutes." The blond growled after him. The CEO snorted as he exited the hall, heading for the blond one's locker.

**XxxX**

His slender fingers took out the stolen locker key and opened the small door. A sight of nothing but pure mess met his eyes and he frowned at it, displeased. Then he reached for his briefcase, taking out the small plastic bag containing that awful candy. If Jounouchi became addicted to it so easily he certainly didn't want Mokuba to taste it.

But he couldn't just leave it in there so obviously. No, he was going to hide it. If Jounouchi, by any chance, found it under all of his books and magazines, then he deserved to have it. And if he didn't find it, he didn't deserve it and also wouldn't have it. Simple.

So he, in a very reluctant and disgusted manner, reached to the corner of the locker, burying the bag under at least five books and twice the paper.

He should really start to clean his own locker.

With a final glare at the mess did he close it and lock it, placing the key back to his pocket as he walked the halls again, meaning to return to the other. He was late already. He had made it so, being extra slow so to see if Jounouchi would wait for him or not.

**XxxX**

When he got back he saw one single figure; Katsuya's. He smirked, pleased, as he walked towards him. The blond had his back turned towards him, his front turned towards a window, looking out.

Once he arrived the other didn't turn around, eyes firmly on the school ground. Seto put down his briefcase before doing anything else, thus allowing him the usage of both arms. His body slowly closed in to the other, eventually brushing against Jounouchi's back. He didn't object.

Since he had to return the key he would need to go back to his pockets. So his hands returned to the other one's hips, his fingers trailing to the area above the said pockets. Then he guided them down into them, and let go, the key being placed back. He then rose his hands to the other one's waist, holding, pulling closer. One hand went under Jounouchi's shirt, exploring the warm, soft skin.

Why didn't he say something?

He looked at the faint reflection the window provided, noticing Jounouchi's facial expression being serious. Grave. The brunet grew mildly concerned. His lips leaned closer to Katsuya's ear, brushing against it as he talked.

"You seem bothered." He stated from his observation. Jounouchi's face looked to the ground, his hands finding their way to the arms around his waist, holding them securely with his own.

"I…" He began, his voice solemn. "Yuugi, Anzu and Honda said…that…I've forgotten them. That I…that I'm always with you." He said, his voice almost whispering. It was easy to tell that the blond was deeply affected by this. The brunet on the other hand couldn't see anything bad about it, and snorted softly against his ear.

"Is that it?"

"Shut up Kaiba. You don't get it! I've been a lousy friend!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so! That's a bad thing, Kaiba! A very bad thing." He said harshly to the man behind him, releasing his hold of the arms around his waist. "Stop being so damn inconsiderate!" He bellowed, trying to squirm out of the hold Seto had. But the brunet wouldn't let him. To make his grip over the other stronger, he took one arm and placed it at the top of Katsuya's chest, his hand holding onto Jounouchi's right shoulder.

"Get a grip of yourself." The CEO demanded in a low voice.

"No! Let me go! I don't even know why I'm pushing away my friends for you!"

"Jounouchi, calm down. Now." He said firmly, alerting the other that if he didn't stop it he might hurt him. The struggle to get free descended and after a while the blond stood still. Kaiba saw this as the opportunity for him to soothe the other.

"Tomorrow, and every day after that, things will be changed. Your friends will never complain that you're with me too often ever again." He promised. Brown eyes turned to look into his, wondering if that was the truth. And since the brunet didn't lie, he found it to be so.

"But today -" Seto began, smirking. "you're mine." He stated, pulling the shorter body closer. Jounouchi chuckled.

"Possessive, much?" The blond teased, letting his head rest against the body behind him.

"Hmfp."

"Hey…you're not going to hurt them, are you?" He suddenly asked, worried. Seto snorted.

"Of course not."

"Promise?"

"Mhm."

"Okay." He said contently, relaxing in the CEO's arms. Seto buried his face in the mass of hair he adored, taking in the apple scent for the last time.

**XxxX**

"Alright, class finished. Get out!" The teacher ordered while he rubbed his temples, obviously having a headache. The students happily did as told, pleased that this was the final class. Jounouchi was as well, grinning like a fool. Seto on the other hand frowned, having hoped the day would've lasted longer. Foolish thinking.

Out of habit they followed each other to their respective lockers, but the brunet took his time. Perhaps he should say goodbye to the other. There was no perfect moment to ruin any longer… After some serious contemplating he had reached a decision. He had decided that he should tell him. But not like this. There were too many people around.

"Wait." He ordered as they headed for the exit. Jounouchi stopped, surprised, and tilted his head.

"What?"

"Just wait." Seto demanded once more. The blond did as told, and the pair stood still, both close to the wall in the corridor. People passed by. It seemed never-ending. When would they all be gone? He muttered in his head, wishing for everyone to disappear. That wish took time, but eventually came to life. It was empty now. Any noise now would make an echo and signal him if others would come. Perfect.

This was his opportunity.

"Jounouchi." He said curtly, placing his body in front of the blond man's, but with a distance.

"Uh, Kaiba? What's going on?"

"I have something to tell you."

"…Oh."

"And I don't know how I should say it, so I will simply just tell you like it is." He explained coldly. The blond nodded dumbly.

"I'm moving."

"Oh, that's nice. Where?"

"I'm transferring to another school."

"W-what?"

"We won't see each other again."

"W-When…?"

"I won't be here tomorrow."

"You're joking, right?"

"No. This is farewell." He said as he extended his hand to shake. Brown eyes stared at it with confusion and anger.

"What! Hell no!" Katsuya defied, frowning.

"Just because you're moving away to who knows where doesn't mean we can't keep in touch! You can have my phone number, and address, and email, and dammit I can get a pager too!" He said in a frantic voice. Seto stared down calmly at the man, his hand having retreated to his pocket since he saw Jounouchi would probably not want to end it with a hand shake.

"No." He stated, and hurt brown eyes looked into his. Staring. For the longest time. He could see how realisation slowly took over Katsuya's mind.

"You weren't even planning on telling me, were you?" He asked bitterly in a low, cold voice. It didn't suit him.

"No." He replied truthfully.

"I can't believe you!" The blond shouted, his fists clenched. Seto remained unfazed. "I thought we were friends!" Katsuya said, his face showing more pain every second. The brunet couldn't help himself, despite how his mask looked. Guilt pierced him inside, but he couldn't go back now. Despite that, his hand reached out, aiming to hold Jounouchi's cheek. But it was pushed away.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Jounouchi bellowed. The brunet did as told, scolding himself for even trying.

"Why do you have to screw things up! Everything was going fine!" He continued to complain loudly, not really screaming. His fists clenched even more. Seto observed coldly.

"Pull yourself together Jounouchi. You're being pathetic." Kaiba commented emotionlessly.

"I don't fucking care!" The blond declared. He breathed heavily, angrily. But he tried to calm himself, the brunet could tell. Cold eyes only observed, not trying to help in any way. It would be fruitless after all. Katsuya slowly calmed down, a gloomy look on his face. "Do I mean nothing to you?" He asked darkly with narrowed eyes.

"The only relationship I value is the one I have with my brother." Seto lied, but with much credibility. It fooled the blond. It must've. Because he growled. And he lunged himself forward, attacking the CEO with his fist, aiming for the face. But the brunet had too quick reflexes in comparison, and caught it. Katsuya pulled it back and tried again, growling out of desperation. But the CEO caught it every time. Eventually he had a grip on both hands, holding them firmly. Because if he just let them go Jounouchi would try to punch him again. This was getting them nowhere.

"Let me go, you fucking bastard!" The shorter one shouted, trying to get his hands free once more. Blue eyes narrowed. This had to end.

"I'm going to leave now." He declared in his usual cold tone. He saw that the pair of brown eyes started to soften from their previous tough exterior. He was calming down again, all he needed was time. So he gave him some, standing still, holding his hands firmly until it didn't appear as if he was being aggressive any longer. So he descended the grip on Katsuya's hands, letting go. They fell down to the blond man's sides as he stared up at the brunet lifelessly. Seeing that he wasn't about to get attacked again, Kaiba turned his heel and walked away. Out of the building. He could barely hear the sound of Jounouchi's foot violently kicking a trashcan. He ignored it. As he ignored the feeling telling him to back inside. Because he shouldn't. This was for everyone's benefit. Especially his very own.

Everything would be better now. It had to.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Words: 18902  
I want to kill myself... -.-'

Alright, first of all, I owe you guys a major apology! I am so terribly sorry this update took ages! It's been because of a lot of reasons. Mostly because my brother won't leave me alone (and I can't exactly write about Kaiba touching Katsuya then, can I? The guy can read you know. And he is sneaky.) Then it was the fact that I have had so much homework (should do them right now but...to hell with it!). Finally, the least and smallest problem has been because of Seto's character change (he took initiative to a lot of touching in this chapter, which was very unusual for him. It took me a while before I got used to it hehe). So there you go. Once again; SO SORRY! (please, don't hurt me! -worried-)

-clears throat- Anyway, now I can start talking about this chapter... Lots of touching, eh? Almost the whole chapter seems to be the two of them molesting one another -.-' (because Kaiba wanted to enjoy his last day. And that he did). Sorry if you think Jou was OOC at the end. It's just that he takes things very...um...passionately, you know? He gets mad quite often. And when Seto then declares he means nothing (well, sort of declared. More like implied) then went a few steps back in their relationship. Back to where they sort of started. And then Katsuya usually wanted to punch him whenever he made him angry. So that's the reason.

And, since we (authors on fanfictionnet) are not allowed to reply to reviews in our stories any longer, it breaks my heart to say there will be no thank you list. (if you don't believe me, read the homepage -sniff-) Instead, I will answer your reviews from the reply button. BUT this means I can't do that to those who are anonymous (because you don't have an fanfiction account I can reply to). I still want you guys you know I value everything you say. So even if I can no longer show my appreciated, just remember that it's always there. (damn, I sound like a sentimental volcano waiting to errupt O.o)

--  
And now, my fellow people, please push the solitary purple button and be his friend by giving me, the pathetic author of the story, a **revie**w. Please?


	17. Modify your facade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Never have, never will. But, if I would, Kaiba would be officially gay. And Jou would drool whenever he saw him (the other way around as well)

**Warning:** Sentimental and degrading Seto, manodepressive Mokuba, clingy Arisu, self-loathing author, bad writing, cursings, OOC personalities etc

**Note:** God. I hate this chapter. It seemed so perfect in my head, but when I compare it with what I accomplished it's nothing! -.-' Anyhow, this chapter is long. Really. Not kidding here. If you're tired, return later. This'll take a lot of your energy. You have been warned!

* * *

**Unheard Love**

Chapter 17 

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

The steps over the school ground's asphalt felt heavy. His legs almost giving in to a stronger form of gravity. Blue eyes focused on his target, the limousine, as his heart panged. Though his face showed nothing. Proven by his lips that laid in a flat, lifeless line.

A desperate feeling took over, hoping the blond would come running out of the school and just force him to stay, even if violence would be included. For some reason, he wouldn't mind. The constant thoughts in his mind almost wished for it desperately as he carried himself to a life where Jounouchi wouldn't exist.

His chauffeur awaited by the door, wearing a polite smile to his employer. Seto didn't return it. He never did.

For some reason he felt angry. Not with himself, strangely enough. No, his anger was directed to the object of his worthless love. Jounouchi. Why didn't the blond make him stay? If he wanted him there, shouldn't he then make that point clear, instead of simply letting go? What kind of man was he, to just let go like that!

He made a bitter sigh for his childish thinking. He should be grateful. No major complication had been in his way. He was free now. Free like the wind, or whatever people used to say. Useless poetical wordings. They never served any purpose.

His feet stopped in front of the open door, contemplating. The chauffeur looked quizzically at the CEO, wondering why he didn't step inside. Seto wondered as well, but unable to do anything about it, frozen to the spot. He really wanted to go back…

Damn those hormones for making his mind dazed all this time! He knew what he should do; he should hate, loathe, Katsuya. He should leave him while laughing coldly. He should break him even more, just to simply prove he didn't give a damn.

He really hated that he loved.

And he shouldn't give in to such a useless, disgracing, and horribly irritating emotion. The world could survive without it. He surely could. Or maybe he… No, he stopped himself. He could. Definitely. Seto Kaiba, growing weak for that loser? Hmpf.

But that was the truth, even if he didn't care to admit so. Even if he still hoped he could despise that man again.

He felt remote from his surroundings while his body was drowning in nothing. Choking. Something was squeezing his heart, hurting him.

The CEO snorted loudly at his worthless thoughts and got inside the vehicle with a frown. A few moments afterwards the limousine left the school ground, taking him away from his deepest desire.

Giving in to penetrating, absurd cravings to still his nagging curiosity he turned his gaze to the window. Blue eyes fixated on the entrance. But it looked just as he left it. Unmoved. Alone. Not a single sign of the other man was visible to him as the graceful vehicle quietly drove away, leaving bitter blue eyes with no further vision of the school building.

It was all over now.

Despite telling himself multiple times that this was the best decision he had possibly ever made concerning his relationship with Jounouchi, a feeling of absolute harsh and painful throbbing continued to plague him. Hurting him. So slender fingers, if a bit pale, searched for the headache pills, feeling positive the foreign feelings would stop by then. Using the limousine's minibar, he poured himself a glass of water to ease the swallowing.

There, soon he'd be alright again.

Yet he was aware he was fooling himself, trying to mislead him from what was in fact reality. A new one, manufactured by his own wishes, instead came about, making him nearly convinced there existed no such strong emotion as love inside him. Especially not directed to the other.

The pale, brood face stared with tortured eyes at the floor. This separation anxiety would surely only be a temporary way for his mind to adjust. It had too. Living like this would otherwise take a toll on him.

Nothing lasts forever. Neither should this grief. Those words were repeated in his mind, faking security to himself. But something else entered his hidden thoughts. A spiteful, cold laugh rang inside of him, holding a familiarity he wished didn't exist. Gozaburo. That man's laugh was forced upon him, now of all times. How ironic. Dead, yet still there to taunt. He should've expected nothing less.

He'd surely laugh at him, seeing him like this. Broken down. And by what? A measly little boy, who did nothing than offer him loyalty. Friendship. Hmpf. This was as low as he could get.

The malicious laugh never seemed to stop, even if it must be him himself that subconsciously played it up from memory. The brunet felt disconnected to the small environment surrounding him. Was this all he'd become? A failure? Even in this, his ability to ignore emotions? He'd changed too much for his own liking. If hate could simply breed in his heart once more, spreading like cancer, he would never complain again.

Blue eyes blinked, snapping partially out of his thoughts. There was something wrong with him. Was love really supposed to work this way? It was a mystery why people so often praised the emotion. It should be banned. Someone else could have it, he'd give it away in a heartbeat.

His brow knitted, wondering if this pathetic man was really him. It was illogical to have fallen this much, to want the other so much that it hurt. This wasn't love. It was torture. Figures. Karma must've caught up to him.

He who used to be so merciless, now turned into a vulnerable man. The difference almost made him join in on Gozaburo's continued laughter. Yes. He was weak now. Tremendously so. It disgusted him. Damn that Jounouchi for making him turn into this useless creature.

A finger of his pushed a button, allowing a speaker to be turned on. With a tired voice did he order his driver to take him home instead of to his work. Of course, his employee complied, and the direction was changed. It wasn't likely that he'd get much work done today. Plus, the movers would also be rummaging through his house, dissecting it of every piece of furniture. This was no time to leave Mokuba alone.

…Mokuba. If he would know about this, would his opinion of him shatter into a million pieces, leaving only a faded trace of the admiration he held for the older one? Probably. What was there to admire now? Nothing. He couldn't even manage to handle a simple departure. He had really sunk that low, hadn't he…?

His jaw clenched at the mere thought of being viewed as worthless in his younger brother's eyes. That would definitely be a nightmare. This agony concerning Jounouchi and that one concerning his brother could not even compare. So he had to do this. Because it was worth losing the blond over.

Yes, it certainly was.

But what if his brother wouldn't mind? No, he quickly scolded himself. He shouldn't even explore that area. What's done is done. The past is the past. He couldn't change it. Not now.

And he wouldn't.

**XxxX**

His thoughts, still the same, and still drifting in his mind, refused to leave the man at peace. His firm footsteps over to the entrance of his soon-to-be previous home were easily heard. He was walking hard, angry. Over the simplest and most complex emotion a person could ever feel. Love.

The door swung open with a frown and was thrown back almost immediately. The expensive shoes were removed a bit carelessly, not even bothering to place them together on the floor. Blue eyes quickly noted all the furniture missing in the room. There was noise as well, signalling the movers still were here and weren't finished.

"Seto? You're home already?" Mokuba asked, appearing to come out of nowhere. Perhaps he had heard him slam the door. Didn't matter. He wanted nothing more than the comforts of his room. To sleep. Ease his overworked mind. So he walked past his brother, aiming for the stairs. His brother's question didn't need to be answered anyhow.

Emotionless features graced him as he walked, this time not appearing angry. Only numb. The way he currently wished to be inside.

"So how was school?" Mokuba asked as he followed his brother. The question, asked so innocently, only hinted at the thing he tried to forget. Blue-grey eyes watched the brunet with curiosity, hoping to get some information leaked out. Seto knew this. But the brunet didn't feel like talking at the current moment. Solitude was the only thing he craved at the time being.

Well, maybe that was a lie. What he truly craved was Jounouchi, but seeing as how that was very unlikely to happen, he pushed that desire away as much as his tired mind could.

"Hmpf." Was all he was ready to share with his brother.

"Oh. …You told him, didn't you?" The black-haired boy asked, his voice having turned more solemn, sharing his brother's grief.

"…Yes." Seto replied with afterthought, having debated whether or not to answer. They were already at his room, but the younger one seemed to have something to say. "I don't have all day." He told Mokuba coldly, staring into the room with frozen eyes. The shorter boy looked at the elder with slight chock over the behaviour acted towards him, but held it to himself.

"You shouldn't have pushed him away." He said with a calm, low voice.

"I do whatever I deem right."

"I just want you to be happy, Seto."

"Who said I'm not?" The older Kaiba asked, looking down at his sibling. The younger one's face seemed a bit melancholic at his reply. A small hand reached up for his, holding it carefully. Seto's gaze still remained on his brother's eyes.

"But you're not." Mokuba defied in a serious tone, holding eye contact soon to be broken. Blue eyes broke away first, isolating himself. As always. His hand freed itself and was pushed down his pocket. Right now he didn't want to speak about Jounouchi and the consequences the man brought with him.

"…I'm going to rest for awhile. Then possibly work. Don't expect my company today." Kaiba told his brother flatly. Mokuba made a small nod. His heart hurt him once more, aware that he had hurt his brother. Once again. Despite that, he couldn't bring himself to socialize at this time.

"Alright." Mokuba said in a quiet voice, yet it was clear as crystal to his ears. The shorter one walked away and closed the door behind him, leaving the seemingly unfazed CEO to stand tall in the middle of the room. Staring into space while in deep thought.

He was alone once more. The solitude he yearned for, finally achieved. Yet the ache still came on as strong, his desire remaining as infuriatingly persistent and the only solution that screamed in his mind was to go back. But no, he didn't listen. Didn't want to listen.

Calm eyes scanned the room. It was empty. Only his bed remained now after the moving company had taken most of their possessions. So, that being his only choice, he walked to it and sat down. The briefcase was gently put down on the floor next to his feet.

Jounouchi had been in this bed…

The brunet scolded himself mentally. No more thoughts of that idiot would enter his mind! This was no time to wallow in his own sorrow. He had things to do. Important business to take care of, a company to run. He was needed elsewhere.

So with a frown did he reach down to his briefcase, opening it and taking out his laptop. Perhaps doing some work would be the perfect escape.

Inside he knew it wouldn't help. It never did, and most likely never would. But maybe this time it'd be different, this time he could be free.

Foolish thinking. He should take the pain like a man, accepting it and quit complaining. What was he, weak? No, that he wasn't. For Seto Kaiba could not be associated with those kind of words. He should be synonymous to 'powerful', 'strong' and 'independent'. So pale fingers focused on his work, trying to concentrate on the various numbers and codes his eyes were shown. It worked. Somewhat, at least. Sometimes the blond would enter his mind, but he was easily pushed aside after a minute or two. The CEO was far too used to pay full concentration while working, it almost came naturally. Even in this situation.

Hours passed, unbeknownst to the lonesome man. His curtains had been taken away, letting the descending light alert him it was getting late. But clock on his computer was paid no attention to, and his surroundings weren't either. All that mattered were the words. His work. Nothing else.

A soft knock was heard, barely managing to break away his full concentration. The man paid no attention to it and continued to read and type. If it were the movers they could go home for all he cared. If it was Mokuba he could always open the door himself. The younger boy knew he was in there.

The door was slightly opened, a head peaking inside. It was his brother. No words were spoken as he made his way to his older brother, a tray in his hands. Cold, blue eyes glanced ever so shortly at the black-haired boy before turning back to his computer screen.

"I brought you some food. You should eat while it's warm." The shorter one urged, looking at the CEO with caring eyes. Otherwise his facial expression was stoic. Too much like himself, the brunet thought warily. The tray was placed next to his sitting form, the scent of cooked meat and rice greeting his nostrils.

"Later." His reply came out as bothered, and his brother lowered his head, staring at the ground. A small sigh escaped from him, showing Seto that his brother was not pleased with him.

"Why not now? You've worked all day anyway."

"Mokuba, you know the company needs me."

"**I** need you." The younger one protested with a frown, his voice containing traces of anger. Blue eyes stopped staring at the computer, facing his sibling. Silence entered their conversation, even if it had been rather one-sided. The brunet wondered why Mokuba would say that. Was it because he was simply distracted today? He shouldn't be upset over such a thing. Surely he'd be normal in no time again. Then again, it was pathetic of him to let his feelings for his "loss" of Jounouchi affect his behaviour, and indirectly, Mokuba.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked, narrowing his eyes, hoping to understand.

"Just eat." The younger Kaiba said with yet another sigh, avoiding eye contact as he pushed the tray to his brother. Seto contemplated a while before giving his brother a curt nod, accepting. He saved the changes on his laptop and put it away, bringing the food closer to him. Mokuba's facial expression was still the same however, even as he started to eat.

"Sit." The elder ordered, gesturing for the other to sit beside him on the bed. The boy did as told, staring on the ground, playing with his sleeve. Apparently he was bored. Well, he'd just have to wait anyway.

Warm food was chewed down, his brother sitting faithfully by his side, not questioning why. Perhaps he already knew what he had in mind. Perhaps he didn't even care. As the plate had been emptied, the tray was pushed away. The male next to him spoke once more, the bored tone of his voice inescapable to his ears.

"Can I go now?"

"No." Seto said firmly, adjusting his seating better. Mokuba folded his arms, staring at the wall. The older one held his gaze at his brother for a while, but seeing as eye contact would probably not be likely at the given moment, he turned away and stared right in front of him instead.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"It doesn't matter." The younger one said with a shrug.

"Of course it does." Seto assured, but in a more emotionless tone than one would use.

"…"

"Well?" He asked, anticipating an answer.

"It's you." Mokuba said flatly, turning his head, looking at his brother. Blue eyes looked back, not even a small reaction showing on his face at the reply he was given. Inside, he worried however.

"What about me?"

"You're being unreasonable."

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen it before Seto. When something goes wrong, you bury yourself in work. Especially when it has to do with emotions. And you're doing it now as well." Mokuba said with a frown. Seto gave one back.

"It's only temporary." He explained.

"Yeah, that's what you say." Mokuba said disbelievingly.

"…"

"Just accept Jounouchi and get it over with."

"…"

"You're just going to drift away from the world otherwise." He mumbled to the older one, who took this as a way for Mokuba to speak out his concern that he might 'drift away' from the younger one as well.

"Mokuba, you know that no matter how distant I may seem, I'd never leave you."

"Not physically, no." The younger one said, his tone hinting at bitterness. Seto knitted his brow.

"Let's do something then." He suggested, breaking eye contact as he reached for his laptop. Shutting it down. Blue-grey eyes widened at the gesture.

"What?"

"An activity. Your choice. I'll agree to almost anything."

"Really?" Mokuba asked hopefully, not daring to smile just yet.

"Why would I lie?" A smile on his brother's lips. Finally. The brunet looked contently at his sibling. A faint curve at the ends of his lips showing.

"Can we play games in my room then? For the last time before we move?"

"Of course." Kaiba agreed. His hand was soon taken by the shorter, dragging him away from his room. The tray on his bed was soon forgotten as they played games together. The rest of the world escaping their thoughts. The blond hardly entered the brunet's mind.

Yet he did, if even for brief moments. Stupid things were remembered, like his constant grin or his hair. Ridiculous. Luckily, those interruptions lasted shortly and he was able to give his brother full concentration.

Tomorrow they'd be gone from here. To their new home.

**XxxX**

The package had arrived. A brown carton, containing his new school uniform. He stared at it with indifference, appearing to contemplate something. However, his troubling dilemma with Jounouchi was pushed away as he opened it. The clothes were grey. Both jacket and pants. It reminded him of how he used to dress.

Deciding this was no good time to reminiscence, he picked up the clothes to see if they were an appropriate size, measuring them quickly against his height. A match, they seemed to fit. Good.

There was a letter inside the carton, addressed to him specifically. Of course, he picked it up and began to read. It turned out it contained directions for his first class, amongst other destinations the school had. He memorized it, taking a minute or two to do so, before picking up the now empty carton, attempting to throw it away.

He hadn't quite gotten to know his new house, if that would be the proper way to say it. Like his other one, this was a mansion as well. All he had been in more than once so far was the hall, living room, kitchen, and the two main bedrooms. He was aware of the large number of guestrooms they had, but he was sure he could find some other use for them. Perhaps if he broke a wall between two or three rooms connected to each other, he could have himself a new laboratory. A smaller one of course, but it would still be efficient for him to have one.

Everything seemed dead. There was no noise, at all. Beside the sound of his footsteps, trying to get to the kitchen to throw away the carton, all was silent. Mokuba was currently in school, as he should be. He on the other hand had gotten Tuesday as a free day off. So far he had spent it trying to work, with an emphasis on the word trying. For some reason he was still, unconsciously of course, persisting to think back to the blond. And also of yesterday, and how angry Katsuya appeared to be.

Finally entering the kitchen, he put the brown object in his hand amongst other ones, similar to this one, that had been used when they moved here. They were all going to be picked up later today.

He should get back to his room and work, he thought. But he knew as well that he wasn't able to. It annoyed him. Because he always managed to do at least some work, even if he was bothered or not. However, today he found that possibility to only be a strong memory. No matter how hard he tried, the codes on the computer screen meant nothing to him. All blurred together, confused him. At first he convinced himself he was just lacking energy, so he ate. The problem still wouldn't disappear, so he only found it logical he was being dehydrated. So he drank. To no avail. He took headache pills, they didn't work. He rested his eyes, and it made no difference. Nothing did. Frustration mixed with desperation growing inside him. Because he knew very well why he wasn't able to do anything properly.

It was all Jounouchi's fault.

For some reason, he still felt remorse. For some reason, he still wished to go back. It had only been a day, but inside it felt like so much more. He hated himself for it. Many times had he contemplated to simply go back to his old school and take Jounouchi with him. For he knew he'd be able to focus then, if he had the knowledge that the other one was still with him.

However, Mokuba hadn't complained about him being distant. The boy was very pleased they had had some quality time yesterday. Unfortunately it bordered over to almost midnight, leaving his brother tired today. He frowned at himself, he should've known better. He should've simply forced his brother to bed as soon as he first yawned. Even as a brother he managed to fail.

But the younger one still hadn't fully rested his case on the blond, claiming it was better if he returned to Jounouchi. He in turn explained that friendships were a waste of time. That made his brother stop advising him, even if his eyes still showed he didn't agree.

A part of him really wanted to follow his brother's advise. That side of him wanted to never let go of the blond. But the other part of him, the one had listened to for so long in his life, told him not to. And that was that.

Why should he listen to the weak side of him anyhow? He saw no logic behind it, being as stubborn as before when it came to independency. He didn't need anyone. Especially not Jounouchi. He just wanted him. That was different.

Deciding he might as well learn the complete layout of his new mansion by heart, the brunet started to wander around, taking in all the turns and rooms he met. Still, it didn't help. His concentration level was very low.

He sighed. A loud, bitter one to himself as he stood in a hall. His lonesome figure the only thing alive in the otherwise abandoned building. Blue eyes stared at the wooden floor, but his mind was elsewhere, hardly even acknowledging there was a wooden floor.

His chest hurt again.

**XxxX**

"Seto, I'm home!" A cheerful voice called out from downstairs after a door had been slammed. The brunet returned to reality when hearing it, having been completely absorbed in his reveries. He still hadn't managed to work, the computer screen before him was as blank as ever. Quickly, he shut it down in case his brother would see, and walked out of the room to greet his sibling.

The taller man was tired, physically and emotionally. It drained him to know the blond would no longer be in his life, and it took a toll on him, even if he'd never admit such a thing.

"How was school?" The brunet asked as soon as he managed to find his brother, who was currently stretching out on the couch in front of a TV.

"Alright I guess." The boy replied absentminded. Seto nodded.

"So what did you do today?" Mokuba asked, turning his gaze to his brother. The brunet was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Nothing in particular."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Very much so, simply hoping food could give him energy enough to focus. Too bad it didn't.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to make some food." He said, turning off the television and walking towards the kitchen. The CEO remained still, but spoke with a smirk.

"No junk food." He said, and the boy sighed.

"Why not? I'm having the biggest crave ever for some burgers!"

"Doesn't matter. Make yourself something nutritious." He ordered, only making his brother groan.

"Fine, fine!" He reluctantly agreed, pouting. The brunet was not affected, still not changing his point. His brother should grow up strong, and not eat unhealthy, useless food. Those were a waste of time.

The smaller figure eventually disappeared into another room, leaving the CEO by himself. Thoughts of Jounouchi haunted his mind, and he scolded himself for being weak. It was the blond's fault he was so in the first place. He truly wished they had never met. Then this torment would never happen, and all would be normal.

How was it even possible for his heart to ache, when no physical injury had happened to him? It didn't make sense, nor did this craving for the other. It was just there. Inescapable. Persistent. And deeply irritating.

Still…he loved him, didn't he?

Yes. That he did.

**XxxX**

He had barely slept throughout the night. A few hours at the tops. Because of that had the brunet tried to work, but it was still as hard as before. Eventually he had decided he was useless That he would only type wrong things if he forced himself to work in this state. So he rested, trying to force slumber upon him. No such luck had been given to the man. No way to ease the suffering.

When breakfast had come, he'd been silent. It didn't matter much, Mokuba was chatting happily about how his grades were at the top of every class and that everyone else could only wish they were as good as him. He had smirked at this, he remembered. Surely his brother had been joking a bit when complimenting himself, but still. The attitude was still there. He was glad his brother didn't see himself as inferior to his peers. Because he wasn't, and never would be.

He found he didn't quite like his new school uniform as much as the previous one. The colour grey wasn't his favourite. Not that any colour in particular was. Perhaps he simply needed to get used to it. It wasn't long before graduation anyhow.

The limousine drive had been rather quiet. His brother listened to some music through headphones. To his dismay, he found the volume to be so loud he had heard it as well. Instantly, he had forced his brother to turn it down. The brunet certainly didn't wish for his only sibling to suffer from bad hearing.

But as soon as his brother was out of the limousine, and he was left alone to himself, thoughts and solutions appeared in his mind about his dilemma with the blond. Solutions he wished had never entered his mind. But he was weak. So very, very weak.

It was a simple thing, really. Go in the limousine, drop off his brother, and continue to his own, new school. But no, he just complicated this very easy task as well. Such a failure he was. Could he ever do anything right?

Well, that was a question he'd find the answer to shortly.

The limousine pulled up in front of the school, a massive building greeting him. After the door had been opened for him did he step out, taking a minute to simply stare at it. Somewhere inside of it was Jounouchi.

It was foolish of him to even come back, to instruct his driver to take him here instead. He had a new school to go to. His first day. Damn the blond, he screwed with his mind too much, even when he wasn't there.

"Go back to the car. I'll call for you soon." The CEO ordered the chauffeur, not even looking at him. The building held all his interest. Just the thought of having the blond so close right now made him feel a sense of excitement. Yet anticipating the worst.

Expensive shoes guided themselves over the concrete ground the school had, coming to a halt when the man was at the centre of it. Blue eyes stared at all the windows, but could not see in to them. He knew what Jounouchi was having right now, the schedule still memorised. Math. And that lesson had been going on for the past fifteen minutes. Which also meant he was fifteen minutes late for his own first class. The brunet snorted mentally at this, the new school could live with it. Who cares.

As much as he wished to do anything, he couldn't. Frozen to the spot, unable to move. The summer breeze was very weak today, forcing his body to feel the heat. He didn't like it. Which should be a good enough reason for him to go inside, open the door to the classroom and demand the blond to come to him.

Such wishful thinking. As if Jounouchi would even want to be with him. He had made the blond too upset, he feared.

Deciding he couldn't just keep staring like an idiot, he moved. But not to the inside of the school, no. Because he was unable to, fearing all his little pride would vanish as soon as he did. Instead, he led himself to the solitary bench in the hidden, remote area. Yearning that he'd be so lucky that Jounouchi would be there as well.

Over the grass he went, not caring if he'd meet a couple making out there or not. He'd force them away. There was a need to think right now. Over what he should do. After all, this plan, this surprise visit, hadn't been perfected by him. It was only as soon as he almost reached his own new school that he forced the chauffeur to turn around and drive him here.

He need time to think things through. What should he say to the other? Perhaps he should wait until after lunch. Maybe he'd be in a better mood then.

The area, excluded from the rest of the school ground, was found empty. Jounouchi wasn't there. He sighed bitterly in his mind. It'd be easier if he had been there. Of course, things never did go his way.

Briefcase in hand, he sat himself down on the bench, placing the object in his hand beside him. Contemplating. What would he do now? Was there even anything he could do, within reasonable ground that is, to make the blond want to be with him again? There had to be. Something. He'd just have to figure it out first.

Minutes passed. No result apparent. Maybe all this was a mistake. He'd never be able to fully have Jounouchi the way he wanted to anyway.

The wind picked up a stronger force, some strands of his hair responding to the new, more powerful movement. Blue eyes closed, enjoying the temporary relief from the warm weather. Leaves rustled, and a serene atmosphere was felt. He liked it. If he could just have Jounouchi in his arms as well, he'd like it even more.

Pathetic thoughts. He should learn to control himself.

Slowly did the man's eyes open, only finding nothing new in his surroundings. He should work, he thought, seeing as how he'd been unable to the last few days. And maybe because the blond wasn't that far away anymore, it'd work.

Trying to see if the newly made theory was true or not, the laptop was swiftly taken out from the briefcase and slender fingers began to type. Yes, Seto stated mentally with a smirk, it did work now. Of course, he was not as efficient as he usually was at it, but this was improvement. Perhaps he didn't have to befriend Jounouchi again, but simply be close to him without Jounouchi knowing. Though that behaviour bordered over to being referred to as a stalker…

Not that the brunet elaborated in further ways to be able to work without the blond present. No, instead Kaiba began working as much as he could, taking advantage of the moment. He had some things to catch up on. So he typed, faster and faster, going back to his old self. The smirk grew.

A sound was heard, a very quiet one that is. Resembling something like footsteps. Instantly, his head shot up from the screen, looking up to see who it was. And blue eyes met brown, just the way it was supposed to be.

His eyes were widened, not expecting Jounouchi to come. The math class was still not over. Yet there he was, standing approximately ten meters in front of him. Neither of them spoke, only staring at one another. Blue eyes were surprised, brown eyes were debating. The wind picked up again, stronger than before, playing with the blond hair Jounouchi had.

His fingers were paralysed, having stopped where they had been left on the keyboard. Was he even breathing anymore? The brunet wasn't so sure. He didn't even dare to blink, afraid the blond might disappear then. Was this an illusion? Jounouchi still hadn't said anything. But neither had he.

Brown eyes looked to the ground as he clenched his fist and jaw. Then the blond turned away, attempting to leave. Seto realised this, and instantly acted on feeling. His hands grabbed his laptop, putting it down on the bench instead of in his lap. He rose up and walked half the distance to the other, not sure what on earth he was doing. Desperation must be what controlled his feeble mind.

"Stay." He ordered, his voice calm and firm. The sound of it even surprised himself, as he had been sure it would come out as weak and needy. Katsuya stopped, his back turned towards him. Blue eyes observed, waiting to see what his next move would be. The silence killed him, as well as the tense atmosphere. He hated it. But he decided his patience should not run out now, so he continued to wait. Suddenly, the other man spoke, his voice venomous, yet calm.

"Why? You didn't." Katsuya asked, obviously bitter over his departure two days ago. His head turned to face the brunet, and the eye contact was back once more. Kaiba looked at him with as much indifference as he could, giving him nothing but cold eyes. Jounouchi didn't seem affected by that. The brunet knew he should speak, that the question should be answered. But he had none, couldn't give Katsuya a reason not to go. So he remained quiet, staring at the other. Eventually, after a long silence, Katsuya fully turned and narrowed his eyes.

"What? Is that it? You've got nothing more to say!" He asked angrily and seemed upset. Seto still remained unfazed, though hurting inside. Slowly did he start to walk up to the blond, showing he meant no harm. If he averted from his calm behaviour, all could be lost. The blond glared as he approached, but did nor said nothing. So Kaiba stopped right in front of him, seeing as how it would be alright to do so. He made a small, inward smile, since Jounouchi hadn't turned away. But this problem was far from being solved. Katsuya still glared up at him, fists clenched. Seto merely watched him. For some reason it bothered him that the other was suffering. So his hand slowly raised itself, as he held eye contact, unaware his eyes held affection and warmth. Fingers aimed to be placed on Jounouchi's cheek, but just as he was about to put them there, Katsuya's head jerked away. Just like last time. Breaking their eye contact.

The brunet took the hint and retreated his hand, putting it in his pocket with disappointment. As if Katsuya would go easy on him, he thought bitterly. After his hand was gone, Jounouchi turned his eyes back. They continued to hold anger, even if he was unusually calm.

"What are you doing here?" Katsuya asked with an unfriendly mutter. The brunet made a very small smirk as he looked at the blond.

"I think I must've lost my mind." He answered simply, not taking his eyes off the other. Brown eyes narrowed at this, not appearing all too pleased with the reply. Seto scolded himself then, realizing he could not afford to complicate things further. That was not his intention. However, neither spoke, staring at one another continuously. Time didn't matter. The brunet's hands craved to touch the man in front of him, but knew he'd only be denied. The last thing he wanted was to force himself on the other Then they'd surely never speak to each other ever again. Unless Katsuya would sue him for sexual assault that is…

The shorter man broke the gaze once more and folded his arms as brown eyes stared at something to his left side. Then he proceeded to walk a few steps away, giving Kaiba the view of his back. Was he being rejected?

Seto looked at the blond with cold blue eyes, wondering if this was the end. The blond continued to keep silent, and the brunet feared that if he spoke the other would leave. As much as he'd like to see himself as dominant, he couldn't force Jounouchi to be with him. That was something the man had to decide for himself.

"You should leave." The blond stated bitterly, staring at the ground. That was at least what the brunet assumed since his head was tilted downwards. The words that were spoken killed his last shred of hope. But he stood still, not wanting to leave.

"No." He stated firmly. It wasn't over until Katsuya clearly said he never wanted to see him again.

"You've got no reason to be here. I mean nothing to you, remember?" Jounouchi spat out angrily as he turned around, glaring fiercely into blue eyes. They softened at this, but Katsuya snorted and turned so he wouldn't see the brunet anymore. Perhaps there was a way to make it better… With calm footsteps did he walk up to the other, stopping right behind Jounouchi. He stood still like this for a while, trying to see if this was okay for the other. Since no protest was made, he lowered his head as he smirked, whispering into Jounouchi's ear. Meanwhile, making sure he didn't touch the other.

"Words can't even begin to describe how very little you mean to me." He said calmly, having a different meaning behind those words. A meaning he hoped Jounouchi would pick up. Instead, the blond froze for a second before turning around angrily.

"What!" He asked, fuming. Disappointed, Seto resented the fact that Jounouchi never seemed to understand things that weren't laid out flatly to him. But he continued, hoping he'd catch the drift. Eventually. Therefore, the smirk remained, as he looked down almost lovingly at the other. Of course, he wasn't aware of this.

"Yes. So little in fact, that I came all the way here. Just to see you." He replied, speaking slowly with a calm, low voice. Brown eyes narrowed, and it appeared he was starting to think how contradicting this was. Perhaps he'd understand soon enough. Because this was about as sentimental as he could be.

Dumbfounded, Jounouchi stared up at the taller man with a confused expression. Hopefully he understood. The CEO's hands really wanted to seek out to other, to roam his body, to hold. But he forced himself not to. Not when things seemed to start to be alright.

With one last smirk given to the blond did he turn around and walked to the bench, leaving the blond to stare in even deeper confusion. He sat down gracefully, staring at the blond as he did.

"Sit." Seto ordered, gesturing towards the bench. Brown eyes glared, but approached him nevertheless. Though Jounouchi was still quiet. The CEO worried that he was maybe using the wrong approach. As the shorter of the two was about to sit down, he contemplated how far away from the CEO he would sit. That much showed. To Seto's luck, the other chose to be fairly close, not even an arm length away. Silence still roamed the scene, the wind being the only thing that assured the brunet he hadn't turned deaf.

Jounouchi seemed uncomfortable, staring firmly at the ground in front of his shoes. In turn, Seto stared firmly at the blond, hoping he'd say something soon enough. But he didn't. And he already felt he'd said enough. So, he came to the conclusion that maybe he should do something instead. Tentatively did his right hand rise up, slowly drawing itself closer to the man beside him. His heart pounded, afraid he might lose everything if Jounouchi disapproved of the action. Yet he was unable to retreat. Once he decided, it was no question of turning back. Not this time.

As he was about to gently put his hand on Jounouchi's shoulder, did the blond chose to turn his head around to face the brunet. But the approaching hand caught his eye instead and stared at it, surprised. In turn, Kaiba froze, and his hand stopped mid-air. Brown eyes looked up into blue eyes instead, staring for unknowns reasons. The CEO found himself unable to take back his hand. If only the blond would say what he thought of the situation everything would be much easier! But it wasn't as if he had asked either. After hours it seemed did the other one's gaze turn back to stare at the ground under his feet as if the hand beside him didn't exist. And that did Seto take as a sign, showing he didn't mind. So the hand was dropped, having a gentle hold on the man he craved. The brunet found that his hand fitted quite perfectly on Jounouchi's shoulder.

The two teenagers stayed like this for a while, no one uttering words or even moving. But that soon changed. Warmth brushed against Kaiba's fingers that were located on Jounouchi's shoulder. Since he had vision over his whole hand did he see that it was the blond's hand brushing against his. And he could just about smile because of this. But he didn't, watching the foreign hand raise itself instead. His own gaze held such intensity it was nearly alarming. And Jounouchi slowly turned his eyes, facing Kaiba. Their eyes locked, getting lost in each other's orbs. Only then did Katsuya's hand fully place itself over Seto's, having a firm hold on his as well.

"Kaiba… Did you mean the things you said? Or, I mean, the things you implied, when you were talking about…well, you know…" The blond spoke unsurely, not wanting to come off as needy. Seto smirked, his eyesight never faltering from the other man. So the blond finally seemed to understand the hidden meaning behind his words. Good.

"Of course." He replied truthfully. And finally, brown eyes softened. A smile might have crept up on Katsuya as well, but he wasn't sure, Jounouchi turned away almost instantly. The hand over his tightened its grip, and picked up his hand, guiding it over the blond's head and to the other side of him. Meanwhile, Katsuya scooted closer to the CEO, stopping when their thighs brushed against each other. Kaiba wasn't quite sure what the other was doing, but he surely approved of it. His hand now rested on the other shoulder, and he truly felt as if they were a couple when he held him like that. Shyly, brown eyes looked into his blue to see if this action was met with any sort of disagreement. He found none.

Then Jounouchi's body turned, much to Seto's surprise. The blond one's legs were now brought up and stretched out to the bench, and he leaned his back against the brunet's side. Jounouchi's face silently rested against Kaiba's arm. His own hand didn't hold anything now, Seto noted. Yet that quickly changed as the blond brought up his hand under Kaiba's palm, teasingly brushing his fingers against the brunet's. After a few seconds however did Katsuya push up the back of his hand against the CEO's palm. And to assure that the blond stayed there, Kaiba interlaced their fingers, holding securely onto the hand under his. Making both of their right hands occupied.

Kaiba smirked, loving how this turned out. But there was something that bothered him, and that was his position. It was quite uncomfortable for him to sit like this. Therefore, he gently pushed the other man away from him so he too could turn his body like Jounouchi had. Now, his legs were stretched out on the bench as well, the blond seated in between them. Katsuya's back rested against his chest. His free hand now took the opportunity to sneak under the blond's shirt, touching bare skin. The pair stayed like this for a few minutes, Kaiba protectively surrounding the blond with his body as he pushed him closer and closer, even though there really was no more distance left. And Jounouchi peacefully resting, his back against Seto's chest, and his free hand trailing up and down Kaiba's left thigh. The brunet regretted nothing in this moment, happy he'd made them separate. Otherwise he'd never experience this, and how truly sweet it felt. He smirked at himself and how brilliant he was.

"Don't you get any ideas. I'm still mad at you." Jounouchi warned, but his voice was calm and serene, not inflicting any worry to the taller man. Instead, he grew more lovesick. The hand that had currently been on Jounouchi's stomach now broke free, escaping from under the shirt and to the outside once more.

"Is that so?" He asked softly with arrogance into the blond one's ear, his free hand now on Jounouchi's throat, and the other one squeezing Katsuya's hand a little harder.

"Yeah." The blond breathed out contently, which only made Seto's smirk even bigger. "And stop smirking dammit! I can practically hear it!" He complained, hitting the brunet playfully. Seto was only amused and continued smirking. His fingers trailed up to Jounouchi's face, sliding down his cheek. His forehead was pressed against the back of Jounouchi's head, giving him a good opportunity to take in his scent without being so obvious. Katsuya sighed.

"God, I hate you." The blond muttered, though not as darkly as one would expect when those words are being said.

"Hate you too." Seto stated automatically, continuing to rest his head against Jounouchi's. They kept their bodies in that position for a prolonged moment, neither seemed to be that interested in breaking away anyhow. Eventually, Seto's neck started to grow stiff from being bent down, so he raised it. And what caught his blue eyes interest then was Katsuya's hair. He raised an eyebrow at it and its length.

"You didn't cut it." He stated as his fingers ran through the blond mass carefully. Jounouchi wasn't taken by surprise however.

"Yeah, I know." The shorter of the two answered simply. Kaiba frowned, wanting an explanation for it instead.

"Why?" He truly hated to outright ask. To make it even worse, he could see a smirk forming on the man's lips as he turned his head backwards to face him. Brown eyes looked into blue ones, glimmering.

"You've got a really bad memory Kaiba." The blond teased. Blue eyes narrowed. "I thought you remembered that I said I wouldn't it cut it. You didn't want me to, remember?" The CEO's heart stopped and his eyes widened. He kept it for him? Why?

"But I left you." He reminded the man between his legs. Jounouchi grinned.

"I know. But I knew you'd come back." He stated simply, turning back his head so he looked in front of him once more, resting against Kaiba's shoulder.

"What?" Even he himself didn't know that. It was impossible that the blond possibly could!

"Ha! As if anyone would want to leave me! Face it Kaiba, you're just as Jou-addicted as everyone else!" The blond said playfully with a grin. Seto frowned deeply, his face almost fell at the comment.

"Keep dreaming." He said rudely after a snort. There was a pause in their conversation, but Jounouchi spoke shortly after.

"Oh yeah, and thanks for the candy by the way." The blond said, grinning even more madly. Blue eyes widened. How on earth was it possible for him to find it so quickly?

"Next time your down my pants you should try not to make it so obvious." Katsuya said with a wink as he turned around his head. Kaiba almost smiled at that.

"Noted." His two arms then wrapped themselves around the man, holding. He sighed contently with closed eyes against the crook of the blond man's neck. He was stupid to have left to begin with. What on earth had he been thinking! He got what he wanted after all. Jou was almost completely his, aside from the fact that the blond himself didn't know it. And his secret of his sexuality was hidden as well. All was good.

"Kaiba…?" The blond asked. The tone of his voice serious.

"Mhm?" He asked, breathing softly against Jounouchi's neck.

"Don't you dare leave again." Katsuya said with a grave voice. Blue eyes opened and his head raised. His lips curving into a smirk as he spoke against the other man's cheek.

"Lucky for you, I don't want to." He said, his voice a mix between being serious and almost playful. The man before him was quiet for a second after hearing this, but the serenity soon vanished.

"Hey, who are you calling lucky here! You should be lucky I took you back! Bastard!" The blond complained with a loud voice, glaring. However Seto remained calm, making slow caresses on Jounouchi's chest. It seemed to relax Katsuya, who merely grumbled.

"So….what are we going to do now? With you having moved away and all…"

"We'll make it work."

"Easy for you to say. You can just come and go whenever you want to with your helicopters and limousines and all that."

"Stop thinking about it. It'll all work out." He'd personally make sure it would.

"I can't just **stop** thinking about it!"

"That's a first…"

"Watch it Kaiba!" Katsuya warned with a glare. Soon he turned back however. Probably because it was uncomfortable for the man to be turned around. Seto's face leaned down, their cheeks brushing.

"Besides, if you live really far away, we can hardly see other anymore." He complained as he folded his arms. Seto smirked, his face still brushing against Katsuya's.

"Idiot. I still live in Domino."

"What!" The blond exclaimed and pulled back his head from the other, appearing angered. "So did you only pretend to leave me or something, so you could be joking and teasing me about it later!" He asked angrily, shoving away the arms around him. However, the arms soon found their way back, pulling Jounouchi close once more. Jounouchi still tried to squirm out though. Yet not with so much power. The brunet was frowning after hearing this theory the blond provided, and decided to be calm. As usual.

"Moron. I **did** intend to leave you." He said arrogantly. This only made the squirms grow stronger. "I simply came back because…I care very little about you." He said with difficulty, clearing his throat. The squirms slowly descended. After a moment of thinking, Katsuya smiled up at him and leaned against Seto's chest. Ending the struggle. Having a large smile with closed lips.

"Well, guess what, Kaiba? I care very little about you too."

"Yeah, I figured." Kaiba shrug off carelessly, making the other fume.

"Insensitive jerk!" Jounouchi spat out, hitting Kaiba's shoulder. However, the brunet was quite used to that sort of treatment by now, and only responded by keeping the exchange of insults going.

"Sentimental geek." The CEO said with very little resentment, hate or any other negative emotion one might experience when insulting another person.

"Snob." Katsuya muttered, turning his face so he could place the side of it against Kaiba's throat.

"Annoying loud-mouth." His hand slowly slid down the other man's chest and found their way to his thigh instead, gently brushing. Though keeping his hand away from any sensitive area.

"Stiff bastard." The blond spoke out in a low voice, closing his eyes. Relaxing peacefully. Deciding that was what he should do as well, Kaiba ended the argument, enjoying to actually have Jounouchi back. Such a fool he'd been. The agony he experienced from being separated…for nothing.

Yet reality caught up with him, robbing him from this bliss. His arm raised and he watched the clock. 9:01. He'd already missed over an hour! With a sigh did he decide that he had to go, and released his embrace with the other and pushed him away. He swiftly got up, dusting off invisible dirt from his new school uniform. The blond growled.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Leaving." He stated simply as he reached for his laptop and briefcase. Brown eyes widened.

"What!" He exclaimed as Seto packed his belongings.

"I have classes to attend. You do too."

"You're not going anywhere." The blond said possessively as two hands took a grip of his jacket and forced him closer. Blue eyes looked down at Katsuya, amused. Truly enjoying the fact that he didn't want him to leave.

"I know you'll miss me, but you'll just have to endure the pain." He teased with arrogance.

"As if! I could be without you for days, weeks even, before missing or even thinking about you!" Katsuya shrugged off with his apparent lie. The brunet smirked at the man in denial.

"Then you don't mind me going."

"Yes, I do mind. So stay…" He said, his voice turned soft. Dammit, it was hard to resist! The brunet lowered his face down to the other one's, his hand cupping Jounouchi's cheek.

"No." Kaiba declared firmly, making the blond sigh.

"Bastard…" He insulted and released his grip from the CEO and folded his arms. "So when can I see you again?" He asked sourly.

"Well…If you want, you can still accompany me and Arisu on our date today." He offered, hoping he'd accept. Otherwise he'd truly be bored with only that woman as company.

"Oh yeah…your date…with your girlfriend…" Katsuya muttered.

"Will you go or not?" Seto asked with a frown, not liking that he didn't answer immediately. He couldn't stall forever.

"Sure. I've got to meet the girl who stole your heart, right? She must be something special." The blond said with a faint smile.

"She's something, alright…" Kaiba muttered and broke apart from their close bodies. "We'll meet you at the coffee shop Nova. It shouldn't be too expensive for you…"

"Aw, you do care." He said with a overly cute tone. Kaiba frowned.

"I could easily pay, you know."

"I know." Jounouchi replied carelessly.

"Stubborn idiot." He said with a mutter before turning around to leave, briefcase in hand. It took a lot to fight away the urge of kissing the blond goodbye. But he didn't want to ruin anything. So he exited the isolated little scenery with no further action, already anticipating his date eagerly. Even if Jounouchi wasn't the one he was supposed to be out with.

His feet walked over the same school ground they had done less than an hour ago. Now however, it was more easier, not having a heavy feeling forcing him down. Instead he almost felt like walking on air. The smirk on his face was too hard to wipe away. Jounouchi was his once more. The joy was overwhelming.

Monotonously did he call for his chauffeur, expecting him to already be there once he arrived to the parking lot. Which he was, and already holding up the door. The smirk was still there as he approached, much to his dismay. But his employee didn't question, he never did nor was supposed to, so all was fine. Just about as he was about to get inside the black vehicle, he heard someone running over the school ground. Could it be…?

"Kaiba! Wait!" The familiar voice called out for him. Quickly did his head turn around, only to see Jounouchi running towards him. His smirk bordered onto a smile as he stood there, frozen to the spot, half expecting the blond to throw himself in his arms and kiss him passionately. Yet it did not quite happen that way. Instead, the blond stopped a meter in front of him, panting.

"Kaiba…I…" He began in between breaths, brown eyes staring into blue ones. Seto looked with deep interest at the other, waiting for him to go on. Instead, he didn't, and the blond even broke the gaze, staring at something behind him. Wanting to know what on earth grabbed his attention, he turned his head. Only to see his driver. Frowning at this he quickly ordered the man to get in the car and wait. His employee did as told.

"Now, what do you want? I don't have all day." He spat out, though not intended. Brown eyes glared for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"I was thinking that…since we both have already missed our first classes…we might as well skip school. Together." He offered, shifting his weight. Seto raised an eyebrow, interested.

"I believe you can get away from detention if you go back to your math class now. Just claim you had stomach problems and had to stay in the bathroom." He teased with a smirk. The blond chuckled.

"Idiot. My teacher knows I'm with you. It wouldn't work."

"What?"

"When you came I saw you through the window. I've got the window seat when I don't sit with you, remember? In fact, the whole class saw you standing out there like an idiot." He said with a teasing grin, stepping closer. The CEO widened his eyes, not having realized he'd brought such attention towards himself. After a pause of being drowned in humiliation, he had a change of attitude.

"So you came because you knew I was there?" He asked with a smirk, even if the answer was obvious. This revelation surprised him as he thought the blond had came to the secluded area to skip math class or something alike. Well, it was nice to be wanted…

"Stop gloating, you prick." Katsuya said with a growl, making the brunet smirk even more.

"Well then. Who am I to deny you the pleasure of being with me?" He asked arrogantly with his head held up high. The blond looked as if he didn't know whether to be happy or angry with this.

"Get in the car." Seto ordered, his eyes never leaving Jounouchi's. The shorter one nodded, and they both entered the vehicle. Which overjoyed the brunet in fact. What also overjoyed him was the fact that Jounouchi still came to him even when he was mad. The smirk was evident, shining like a candle in the night. Annoying the hell out of the blond.

"What the hell are you smirking about!" He asked with folded arms. Blue eyes turned their gaze, watching the other amusedly.

"You." He replied easily with a serious voice. Which made the blond quiet in an instant. Brown eyes suddenly found the floor all too interesting.

"So…um…where are we going?"

"You tell me. I'm not the one suggesting we'd spend the day together."

"Um…We can…I know! We can go check out your new school!"

"If they see me, they'll force me to attend classes." The CEO stated with a bored tone.

"But we can just watch it from the limo."

"…"

"Come on. It'll be fun. I want to see how it looks like."

"Fine." And with that did the CEO order his driver to take them to his new school. Even though he didn't want to. Love certainly made him weak.

He could feel that the vehicle started moving once more, and it was only confirmed when he looked out he window, seeing the environment outside getting further away. Both men were quiet, keeping to themselves. Blue eyes didn't dare to look at the blond, fearing everything perfect would shatter. After all, he was extremely fortunate to have Jounouchi take him back, so to speak.

Katsuya made a troubled sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. That Kaiba noted through the corner of his eyes. The CEO himself tried to remain as collected as possible. Unfazed. Not troubled at all. Those were his current goals.

For some reasons or another he noticed that Jounouchi's legs started moving. Raising an eyebrow, he was very curious as to why. On further inspection, meaning he actually turned his head to look, he found that Jounouchi was removing his shoes from his feet. This did indeed not help the CEO to get any answers. Instead it merely brought more questions. Though, not being the one to like to bluntly ask, he eyed the blond with a stare. Hoping to be given a reply of some sort. Instead, Katsuya merely grinned. And then did something very, very, deeply interesting. To the brunet at least. For his companion all of a sudden lied down on the seat, using the CEO's lap as his pillow. His legs were stretched out on the seat, and his brown eyes gazed mischievously up at the blue ones, who were currently as wide as could be. Katsuya continued to grin after seeing this.

"What the hell are you doing!" Seto asked after a moment of regaining his composure. The blond frowned and folded his arms to show how displeased he was with this reaction. However, instead of coming off as angry, it merely made the brunet find him even more appealing.

"Shut up! I'm just tired."

"So? Get off me!" The brunet ordered. Though not trying to push the man off of him himself.

"No! You owe me this Kaiba! You left me, so now you have to follow my command for a while." Katsuya said in an angry tone. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the statement. Not liking this at all. "Just until I forgive you." The blond said teasingly. Blue eyes held a stare of disbelief for a while before closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"Moron…" He muttered as if bothered. But no further complaint about Jounouchi resting on him was made. Noticing this, the blond made himself more comfortable, twisting and turning until he found himself a good position. Ironically, it turned out to be just the way he had been lying from the beginning. Seto sighed, annoyed.

Yet of course, there was a part inside of him that liked it. He liked having Jounouchi close. Even if it was wrong. And absurdly enough, he wondered if Jounouchi might like to be close to him as well. However, his rational side always brushed that train of thought away, claiming it to be yet another worthless desire he had.

Brown eyes closed, enabling him to finally look down at Katsuya. Stare how much he would like. The brunet found it was quite mesmerizing. The way Jounouchi looked when relaxed. The fact that it was on his lap that he was resting on only made his emotions deepen. At this rate, he had come to accept that his feeling may not go away. If extremely unlucky, he might have to live with this desire for quite some time. And it would prove how much he could resist. Test him to see if he was strong or weak.

On this matter, his confidence had lowered. He felt inadequate. Not as powerful as before. In his life, there had only been his brother that he had cared for. Others had been shunned. If he cared for them, he'd grow weak. However, now that Jounouchi seemed to have glued himself to his heart, it would only be futile to try to shove him away. After all, the CEO wasn't the one to easily brush of emotions like that once they were there. That would require a lot more determination from him.

And truth was…he wasn't ready to let go.

Perhaps it wouldn't be until the day he would fully commit himself to such an act, to absolutely make himself grow out of his love, that he'd be free again. Yet, as he looked at the serene face relaxing so peacefully, he found out that he had no rush to that day. Not anymore.

Having fallen in a complete and unstoppable trance due to contradicting needs, his slender fingers slowly reached out. To touch what was now his. Even if that notion only belonged in his mind. Fingertips gently brushed against the familiar skin of the other man's face, having done so many times before. But it wasn't enough. It never was.

Seeing brown eyes open drowsily, he stopped. Though his face continued to harbour the sense of indifference that it usually showed, inside was a different story. As it always was. Especially when it concerned the man his touch was on. His hand didn't tremble. It never would. Yet it waited, for acceptance. For even if this gesture was nothing new to neither of them, he had just recently made amends with his object of affection. And to no surprise at all, he was given a smile. It was a small, faint one due to tiredness. But it was there. And that was all he needed at the moment. Jounouchi had not taken amiss.

He had truly missed this. That was easily stated inside his mind. What would come after this, he didn't know. It went against how he functioned, to not know nor plan ahead. Just accepting as things were was not how his persona handled situations. His newfound folly always grew. All because he was satisfied. Content with knowing the man he craved could be his to some extent. Skin could meet skin. But foolish thinking led him astray. For one day he would not be satisfied with this lie. One day, he'd want more.

An inevitable veracity he could never escape. Time wouldn't allow it. Facades never live on forever.

**XxxX**

"Damn. It's big."

"Well, what did you expect?" Seto asked arrogantly with a snort. The blond continued to look, fascinated with what his eyes currently stared at. Though he was not all too pleased, that Kaiba noticed.

"Maybe it's too big." Katsuya said thoughtfully, brown eyes piercing into blue ones. Hoping to make a hint clear. Seto sighed, annoyed.

"And how could that be?"

"Well. Think about it. Maybe you'd get lost while you're trying to find where your classroom is. And tada! You end up living in a hall, sleeping on a bench. Forever!" The blond stated seriously. With vivid animated hand gestures to go with it. Blue eyes took a look at the apparently insane blond before turning his eyes back to his new school. His temper still calm.

"It's a wonder the mental institution haven't caught you yet." He commented, making the man sitting beside him growl.

"Hey, I'm just being nice and looking out for you! That school is evil, I tell you! You should transfer back to your old one. I'm sure the principal would let you in to our class again." Katsuya said, a smile growing on his lips the more he spoke.

"No. Don't think so." Kaiba stated, killing the last hope for the blond. Making it clear he wouldn't go back to his previous school.

And it was not because he didn't wish to be close to the blond. It was not because he hoped distance would kill his heart. No. It was pride. Or the little that remained, that is. He had already showed indecisive behaviour towards his decision to leave him. There was no more space for him to change his mind, having done so in a too great way already.

"But…I want you there. With me." Jounouchi spoke quietly, bringing up his legs to the seat. Sitting as he held his legs close to him. "I mean, it's not that I've got nothing else to do." The blond quickly said, having realized that maybe he was saying too much. "And I don't depend on you or anything! I can take care of myself just fine!" He said, his voice having turned defensive. As if the brunet had made an insult to him. Even if had not done such a thing. All the brunet did was look. Watch the other speak. He knew the blond wanted him close. Just as he did with all his friends. In that department, he was no different. Even if his longings made him wish for it. "I just…"

"I understand." The CEO declared, his tone being serious. "But I still won't change my mind."

"It was worth a try anyway." Jounouchi said half-heartedly, smiling. It seemed rather fake. On pure thought did he put his hand on the other man's shoulder. As if trying to ease tension in a most pathetic way. The air almost held a sense of ache in it. Breathing in pain. Exhaling it. He couldn't understand it. Maybe he felt saddened over not being with the blond more than he currently thought? For some reason he didn't quite feel it. This troubled him.

"Have you seen enough?" He asked, referring to his new school. Katsuya nodded as he moved his body closer to the brunet. His head gently resting against Seto's steady shoulder. Of course, Kaiba could not deny this small gesture given towards him. He could not, and would not, push Jounouchi away. So he let him stay. Just as he usually did.

"Where to then?" Seto asked, his hand having found its way around Katsuya's waist. Holding securely. Afraid he might miss out on something if he let go. It was pure childish thinking. Yet it clouded his judgement. There could never be enough touches between them. That he had stated in his mind long ago.

"We can go to the mall." Katsuya suggested with a grin. A grin that the brunet could not see for the other man's face was out of his vision. So as he could not see any problem with this, he agreed.

"But first we need to go to my place." Katsuya said after having had Kaiba accept. "I need to get my money." He stated simply, almost snuggling closer. Seto smirked at this, but his voice remained the same as before.

"You know I can-" His voice started off. Attempting to offer his money yet again.

"But I don't want you to." Jounouchi cut off mid sentence. The CEO paused for a moment, evaluating if it was even necessary to go to a place where money was needed, before sighing.

"Fine." Seto gave in, and his free hand reached out for the speaker. "Tell the chauffeur where to, and let's get this over with." He ordered simply. Jounouchi grinned and nodded, his eyes staring into blue ones. Mischeviously as well, to Kaiba's utter deprecation.

**XxxX**

"Are you going to come in, or just stand there like an idiot?" Katsuya teased as he freely walked into the apartment that supposedly belonged to him and his father. Blue eyes cautiously moved inside, eyeing everything critically. For some reason, he was surprised. It wasn't untidy. It wasn't messy. It didn't reek of old, forgotten food. None of his nightmares concerning Jounouchi's apartment had yet to be proven true. Which was just why he found it to be bothersome. Wondering why he could be so wrong in the first place.

"It's…clean." Seto stated almost disbelievingly, having removed his shoes and walked into the living room where the blond was currently standing.

"Well duh!" Jounouchi said, grinning. Happy to receive a compliment. "You want anything to eat? Drink?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to make myself a sandwich anyhow. So you just look around. And if you're going to my room; don't open my drawers. Or anything else openable."

"That's not even a word."

"Whatever!" He shrugged off as he walked to the kitchen. Kaiba frowned.

"I though you said this wouldn't take long."

"Well, I changed my mind. Now leave me alone, I'm going to eat." Katsuya declared as he turned around, grinning. Then the door to the kitchen closed, and Kaiba was left alone. So he did as told, he was going to look around. Surely Jounouchi's room had to be messy at the very least.

Unsure of which door led to his destination, he randomly chose one. The room inside of it however merely turned out to be a wardrobe space, filled with various cartons. Displeased since it was not what he was looking for, he knitted his brow, and opened another door. This time there actually was a real room behind it. A bedroom to be exact. For some reason however, it didn't feel like Jounouchi's. It must be his father's then. That was easily proven as there was a shirt and tie resting on a chair inside of it. And surely Jounouchi never wore those. This room was clean as well. Which must be why the living room was so. Perhaps Jounouchi had a strict father. That was the only explanation he could figure out. Unless the blond led a double life, claiming to be a slob in school when he was in fact not.

Opening another door, he found what he was looking for. This time he was met with familiarity. He smirked, pleased with his way of knowing things. Several clothes items were on the floor. Probably used. The bed wasn't made, and his desk had endless of papers, pictures and other objects on it.

Intrigued, for a reason he didn't want to know of, he stepped inside he hazard zone to take a better look. Making sure he didn't step on anything. His interest led him to a notice-board that was absolutely covered with pictures. Photographs. To no surprise, it was of the other man's friends. And his sister. Happy moments. Memories Katsuya maybe didn't want to let go of. There were so many of them that he had no desire to count them. Instead he observed them. Most contained Yuugi, Honda and Anzu. Yet the middle picture, the biggest of them all, taking the immediate spotlight, was a picture of a girl. Mai. Blue eyes narrowed, seeing the woman have such a large place. It was different from the other pictures as well, for this one had been printed from a computer. He didn't like this revelation one bit. A feeling of envy slowly woke up inside of him, glaring at the picture that dared to imply that Jounouchi's heart was taken. After all, he had seen them. Seen what the blond was willing to do for her. Why had he not counted on this from the beginning? His idiocy had blinded him, assuming that Jounouchi had no one else in his life that mattered. As a romantic interest that is.

And here he had wished for such a stupid thing, when the truth was far too obvious. Hidden due to his egocentric nature. Never thinking someone else might crave the same man as him. Or that the man he craved wanted another.

"Heh, sorry about the mess." An apologetic voice said. His glare was gone as he turned around, facing Jounouchi, who looked quite embarrassed over him room. Well, he should be. Not a piece of it was worth to be proud of.

"Hn." He said, clarifying that he'd heard the statement. The blond moved closer to the CEO, smiling.

"I see you found my little picture collection." Katsuya said, gesturing at the notice-board with his thumb. His eyes however were stuck on blue ones.

"Yes…that I have." Seto replied almost bitterly. Almost.

"I put all of my friends here. It's nice to see them all there when I'm not with them." He explained, brown eyes now turning away from blue ones. Watching the collected photos. And it almost appeared that he was staring specifically at the blonde woman in the middle.

He wanted to say an insult. To avert his jealousy to something else. But out came none. Nothing. All he did was stare dumbly, idiotically, at the blond, who in turn stared at the woman he now considered an enemy.

"But…it's not really completed yet. There's still some pictures I have to put in." Maybe some more of **her**, Seto thought bitterly. It had been a mistake to even enter the room. He should've turned around as soon as he saw the mess. Then again, he'd be in a ignorant state of mind then. Not fully aware of the truth. A truth he found very annoying, yet necessary to know. It was better this way…

"Hey, can you wait there a second? I have to get something." Katsuya said as he rushed out of the room. Blue eyes were left to stare coldly at the blonde woman, hoping with every ounce of his heart that all he imagined wasn't true. For if it was, what on earth could he possibly do then? The answer was obvious, as evident as a light in the dark. Nothing. That's all he could do then.

He couldn't force Jounouchi not to love her. And even if he could it'd be no use for him. What would he do then? Watch as the blond finds someone else to care for? The brunet deemed it all to be fruitless. And due to this, he would prefer not to interfere.

"Hey Kaiba! Say 'cheese'!" A loud, cheery voice called out to him. Confused, he turned around to see what was wrong with the blond this time. What he found was that Katsuya was currently holding a camera. Also the biggest grin ever. And that was all before multiple shots of light appeared before him. Obviously the man must like to take photographs.

"Stop it, you idiot!" He almost snarled out, his arms shielding his face so the pictures would come out useless. At least that would be the case for the final ones. He hadn't covered his face on those in the beginning.

"Oh come on Kaiba! Smile!" The same happy voice called out. But, seeing as the CEO would most likely not, he stopped taking the photographs. Still grinning madly, the brunet noted.

"That was completely unnecessary." Seto said, his hands now in his pockets. Blue eyes glared at the blond who he at the moment considered to be a good future paparazzi.

"You're no fun. Half of these pictures are now ruined because of you!" He accused dramatically, faking a bitter sigh. "But!" He added, with a more positive attitude. "I'll forgive you, like the kind guy I am, if you agree to do one more picture." He said with that persistent grin Kaiba now wanted to wipe away.

"Why should I?" The CEO asked with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"Because then I forgive you." Katsuya said simply.

"I don't really need that."

"Then you do it because I goddamn want you to!" The blond said, his tone more angry than before. This man sure had a lot of mood swings, Kaiba confirmed. Yet, he looked at the blond with a bored look, showing he was not intimated.

"Whatever." But he gave in anyhow. Causing his object of affection to smile and almost leap over to him. Definitely a severe case of mood swings…

A arm was swung around his neck, forcing them together. Startled, his eyes widened, not understanding why on earth Katsuya would give a hug for simply agreeing to do a measly picture. But his bewilderment soon came to an end as Jounouchi held the camera in front of their faces. Ah…so he wanted the two of them together on one.

"Okay, don't go and make any funny faces now. This needs to be perfect."

"Then maybe it's not so good to have you in it." Kaiba teased. Brown eyes glared dangerously at the eyes very close to his.

"Shut up!" He roared out. His arm trying to strangle the CEO. To no avail of course.

"Do you mind?" Seto asked, annoyed, after Jounouchi's futile attempts to murder him. The blond sighed, giving up.

"Look happy." The blond instructed, putting the camera in front of them once more.

"Do I ever?"

"Don't be such a pain in the ass!" Katsuya growled out.

"Why not?"

"Because it's damn well annoying!" The blond responded, only to be given a snort from Kaiba.

"And you're not?" And that reply seemed to be the last straw for his comrade who at this moment didn't even give out an oral reply. Besides growling that is. And the arm around his neck swiftly moved to retreat. The brunet sighed on the inside, annoyed with how little it sometimes takes for Jounouchi to be mad.

"Don't." He said quietly, holding the hand that wanted to go away from his neck. Blue eyes looked into brown. Hoping to god, or any other divine creature, that he did not show emotion in them.

"I'll…behave." His voice managed to say, even if it went against him. It would be unacceptable to take the blond back and manage to make him angry at him. Again. No. There was no time for Guinness book of records right now.

And Katsuya smiled. One of those surprised, yet happy ones. Kaiba didn't smile back, but he never did either. So the arm voluntarily hugged his neck once more, pushing their heads together. And as that silly smile was on Katsuya, and a hint of happiness was on Kaiba, the picture was taken. A flash of light, and that was all. Slowly, the arm around his neck drew back. Away from his body he now considered lonely, and to the blond.

"Thanks." Jounouchi said in a low voice. Their bodies didn't stand as close anymore, the brunet sadly noted.

"Whatever." He shrugged off, appearing as unfazed as ever. Katsuya smiled at this, but didn't comment. It grew quiet then. A haunting sort, like only uncomfortable silences could do. Eye contact was avoided, and they stared at random places inside the room. That was at least what the brunet thought. Yet he felt a burning stare on him. Naturally, he turned his gaze to see whether this was true or not. And what he saw was brown eyes looking up at him while he was pondering, it seemed.

Seeing Kaiba notice the stare, Jounouchi slowly walked closer. The camera in his hands was thrown onto his bed, landing gently on the soft material, even if the throw had been anything but gentle. The brunet watched Katsuya move closer, not understanding why. Nothing seemed to make sense. One minute they find themselves uncomfortable with one another, for unknown reasons as well, and the next Jounouchi is staring with a peculiar interest at him. His changing behaviour reminded him of schizophrenia.

Yet he didn't ask what was going on, merely observing the change. For there was something with this moment he didn't wish to wreck. When the body stopped in front of his own he could see a sort of sadness in those eyes that stared. And he could not figure out why. Had he not done what he wished for and agreed to take a picture? What else had there been to disappoint?

"Hold me." Katsuya requested simply, little trace of emotion. He seemed too involved in his own thinking.

"Why?" Kaiba questioned. His arms remained immobile, not holding like they were ordered to. His uncooperative behaviour seemed to snap out Katsuya from his thinking, growing angry.

"Dammit, just do what I say! Is it that hard to hold! What are you? A statue!" He nearly shouted. Growing defensive. Directing the attention away from the original question. This Kaiba noticed, and wondered why still. Yet he complied. His arms firmly placed themselves around the familiar waist, pushing the body a little closer. The man was still complaining into his chest, though it descended into mutters, and eventually faded away. Only to be a memory. The blond man's own arms didn't hold back, hanging from his shoulders. As he was now calmed down, the brunet tried to ask once more.

"Why?" He repeated, his tone calm. It grew quiet. Jounouchi was apparently contemplating whether or not so answer. And after some certain extent, he voiced out the reason. His forehead resting against Kaiba's chest comfortably.

"I'm just happy you're back. That's all…" He said quietly. And after yet another moment, a new sentence was added. "They said you wouldn't." Jounouchi said, his arms slowly raising themselves. Holding back. If only a bit weakly.

"Who?" Kaiba asked, already suspecting he knew who the blond was referring to.

"You know…my friends." And he'd been right. The brunet found himself not able to say anything decent to this. On one hand, he wished to insult them. But then again, he **had** intended to not return, and would only insult himself in the process. On the other, he couldn't say they were right, because…well, he was there right now. All other options that floated in his head didn't seem fully appropriate either. For there was nothing he could say.

"I almost believed them." Katsuya whispered, appearing to reminiscence about the matter.

"I thought you said you knew I'd come back?" It was meant to come out as teasing, but the question was not asked with taunt. Instead it was with a firm voice holding a serious edge.

"I said almost, idiot." Katsuya replied, looking up into blue eyes as he gave the insult. Smiling faintly. Seto smirked, and unconsciously held the other man tighter. But quickly after did Jounouchi pull away his body, his hands on Kaiba's chest. A grin was on his lips as he gently started to push the CEO backwards. Taking the hint, Seto slowly backed, Katsuya right with him. That was until there was no more room left to back into, his legs stopped by the bed behind him. Yet the blond continued to push gently, making Seto end up sitting on it. Blue eyes looked up into the brown ones, wondering.

"It's a bed you know. You're supposed to lie down." Jounouchi stated playfully and all too seductively for his own good. Seto's eyes held forbidden interest as he stared up at the man.

"You might be right about that..." He said with a low voice. And with that was the CEO brought down to a lying position, the blond man sitting on top of him. Both of them kept eye contact, and the CEO couldn't help but smirk. Jounouchi's left hand trailed along his jaw line, caressing softly. Seto's hands held onto the blond man's legs. A sort of insurance he would not go away. After all, he didn't like it when he wasn't in control.

Brown eyes looked down with warmth at him. His right hand slowly running through his brown hair while the other hand seemed transfixed with his jaw. Not that the brunet complained. No, far from.

The face above him leaned closer to his own, and he found that his breathing wished to grow more heavy. Despite that, he managed to control himself, lying still. Frozen. As he laid in such a weakened state, he felt Katsuya's nose tip brush against his throat. Warm breaths coming in a regular pace against him. It soothed him. And he didn't know why, for when anyone else ever came to close to breathe on him he immediately felt uncomfortable and irritated. This was different. But…it always seemed to be just that when concerning Jounouchi.

For unknown reasons did Katsuya's body slump down beside his own. Jounouchi's face remaining close to his neck area, breathing softly. But the CEO was still frozen, unable to lie on his side, like Jounouchi. Instead he remained on his back, staring upwards to the ceiling. It was white. The hand that had played with his jaw slowly descended down, stopping over his heart. Stretching out the palm. Feeling every beat. The other hand held Kaiba's own, the one closest to the blond man. The left one. Their fingers interlaced.

"There's something I want to know…" Jounouchi's soft voice murmured against his skin. Kaiba made no audible reaction to this, continuing to stare up. The blond took this as a sign to go on. Either that, or he simply didn't care whether or not he had the CEO's approval.

"Why did you leave?" Katsuya asked as equally soft, expecting a reply. But out came none. The brunet's mind raced. What on earth would he say to such a question? Admit he loved him yet didn't want to, so he tried to leave? No, certainly not. But there was no proper lie. The moments of silence seemed to go so slowly to them. Each second feeling like an hour.

"Why is your heart beating faster?" Jounouchi asked, his voice not so soft and innocent as before. Now it was slightly agitated from having been ignored. The palm on his chest still remained, tracing his beats. Finally, Seto spoke.

"Why are you so close?" He asked, averting the attention away to a different matter. Brown eyes closed as a smile came onto his lips.

"I asked first."

"I can't give you a proper answer." Kaiba admitted, hoping the subject of his short absence would be ignored.

"Just try." Jounouchi urged, squeezing his hand.

"Why?"

"So I can know what's bothering you. Then maybe I can help, and you won't leave again." He answered, biting his lip afterwards. Kaiba sighed. "Tell me. Why did you leave?" The blond tried once more.

"Because I want nothing more than to…" He started, having trouble ending the sentence. Afraid he might be figured out. "-not care so little for you." Kaiba ended, closing his eyes. Jounouchi was quiet for a while, his breathing not so regular anymore.

"Are you saying that you want me out of your life?"

"No."

"Then what the hell are you saying!"

"I don't like emotional ties. I'd rather be free from them."

"But that's just like wanting me out of your life!"

"No, you idiot." Kaiba said, his blue eyes opening as he turned his head so he faced Jounouchi's angry face. "When I stop caring, then I'd want you out of my life." He explained. For now he cared too much to want to be separated from the other.

"…So you'd rather hate me?" Jounouchi asked unsurely, his eyes looking semi hurt.

"Yes." Kaiba stated simply, turning to look up at the ceiling once more. He found that to be much easier.

"But you don't?"

"…No." He admitted reluctantly.

"Then you'll never leave again, right?"

"…"

"Right? Kaiba?" Jounouchi tried, but was only met with silence. The CEO could not promise such a thing. He did not know if he one day stopped caring. For if that day was to come, he'd leave the blond with no guilt.

Fingertips, not nails, pressed down angrily on his chest. Above his heart. He tried to ignore it. But the fingers continued to bury themselves in his shirt, giving the feel that Jounouchi would pierce right through his shirt and go right into his flesh.

"Why can't you promise!" The man to his left asked angrily. Kaiba took his free hand and placed it over the one on this chest. Hoping it would give some sort of comfort.

"Because I don't know the future, Jounouchi." He said calmly. Too calmly. It even surprised himself, having thought it would come out as scolding. Jounouchi growled, squeezing their interlaced fingers. And he allowed him to. Not bothered by the slight abuse, in lack of a better words, his body endured. It was only a little pain. He could take it.

Now he had to calm the other down. He didn't know why he had to, but there was something inside of him that just wished for this man to be happy again. So he turned around, his nose almost touching Jounouchi's. The hand on his chest now drew back, unsure of what was happening. His free hand cupped the other man's cheek, holding eye contact. His blue eyes were mesmerized with him. As always. Jounouchi would never be boring to look at.

His thumb made small movements back and forth, caressing. Calming down the blond. But there was still a trace of insecurity and anger in Jounouchi. So he said something he otherwise wouldn't. Something he regretted almost instantly. Something so personal it was far from trivial words to him.

"I missed you." And that assured the blond. For now.

Brown eyes staring into blue ones to see if it was the truth. After a moment, Katsuya sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Bastard. You think you can get away with everything just by saying some nice words?"

"Yes." Kaiba admitted with a firm voice, his face clear from any insecurity.

"Lucky for you, it's working." The blond admitted with a mutter. Seto smirked. Deciding that his hand that cupped the other man's cheek was needed elsewhere. So his fingers trailed into the mass of hair. Stroking gently. Katsuya didn't say anything after that, lying still and enjoying the touch.

**XxxX**

"I'm pretty amazing you know." Katsuya said, gloating with a grin.

"Hmpf."

"I mean, I managed to drag out the Seto Kaiba from school and into a mall. Now that's not something an average person can do."

"Shut up, or I'm leaving." Kaiba warned, glaring at all the people inside the mall. He didn't like it. Wasn't it supposed to not be crowded during work hour? At least no one recognized him. The trench coat was always a dead giveaway. But now, with his new school uniform, he was left as any other guy amongst everyone. One without identity. It felt rather good, having no one breathing down his neck. Free to move where he wanted with Jounouchi. A luxury he valued at the moment. Their bodies walking as close as possible without drawing attention to themselves.

"Want to go to the food court?"

"No."

"Gift shop?"

"No."

"The movies?"

"No."

"A clothing store?"

"No."

"A bookstore?"

"…" He considered it, his face making it obvious he was contemplating. Jounouchi took this as a obvious sign of 'yes' and grabbed his hand. Dragging the CEO away to the direction of a bookstore.

"Lets go then!" He declared enthusiastically. Kaiba frowned at the sudden gesture of being dragged, but did nothing. Aside from the fact that he managed to slow down their walking. He never appreciated walking in a faster pace than what he wanted.

When they reached their destination, which happened to be quite close to where they had been from the beginning, their hands let go of each other.

"Tada! A world of books! Now don't you just love me for bringing you here?" Jounouchi said with a cheery voice. Blue eyes glanced temporarily at the blond, his stare telling the blond a cold 'no'. Then he proceeded to walk inside the store and have a little look around. See if it was worthy to even be in. Or if it merely contained mindless books with no real value. But with the blond walking right after him, grinning as soon as he picked up a book that seemed half-interesting, it was rather difficult to get some time to focus on the actual books. And not on the blond.

"Leave me alone, moron." He said as he inspected yet another book. The blond growled, but retreated, seating himself in a chair the store had provided. It did not take long before he was asleep. Letting the CEO finally do his wished look around in peace. However, knowing there could be thieves, he made sure to keep an eye on the blond. Just in case.

As he found that none of the books intrigued him, it didn't take long before he returned to the blond. Standing in front of his sleeping body. Watching. If it wasn't for the fact that there was people around, he'd touch him. Well, he could do that later.

"Idiot. Wake up." He said in a harsh voice, hitting the blond on his head. The before sleeping man in turn woke up, startled. Appearing scared. Kaiba smirked.

"Kaiba you bastard! Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Good. Serves you the right. What were you thinking, falling asleep in the middle of the store? What if someone took your money?" He lectured as they walked out of the store, his eyes looking in front of him instead of at the man he addressed.

"Geez mom! Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"That's questionable."

"Ha ha." Katsuya replied in a bored manner, rolling his eyes.

Hours later neither of them had actually bought anything. However, Jounouchi did manage to convince the CEO to try on some normal clothes. In shape of a dare of course. In turn, Kaiba had forced the blond to wear a suit. Including a tie. Which hadn't gone so well. The brunet's conclusion was to let the blond stay the way he was. Not that he ever wished to change him. That would be quite unnecessary.

However, they had bought food, seeing as neither had had a meal during the day. And it had been comfortable. Sitting there, eating with Jounouchi, in public. Having spent the day together so far had been quite…good. He liked it. Growing more addicted to the man he craved to have. And better yet, no one had confronted them. No one recognized him. None of the nerd squad had interrupted them. It was all the two of them. Together.

Yes. It had been quite good.

"Meh, my legs are tired." The blond said as he walked slower, leaning against the brunet for support. Kaiba sighed heavily, as if bothered by the extra weight. However, his arm was put around the man's waist, holding him up.

"You idiot. Is the simple task of walking too complicated for you as well?" He teased. That only earned him a hit on his chest.

"Shut up…!" The blond said defiantly. "We've just done a lot of walking today."

"Whatever. Just don't try to trip me."

"What en excellent idea, Kaiba." Jounouchi said with a mischievous grin. Kaiba took no serious threat out of it.

"Very funny."

"Nah, just kidding. Wouldn't do that to you. I'm not fast enough to run away today."

"No. That you're not."

"Hey, can we go and sit down somewhere?" He asked, tilting his head upwards. Seto snorted.

"Weakling."

"Am not!" He defended. Only to make the CEO smirk.

"There's a bench over there. Can your useless legs make it there, or do I have to drag you?"

"You know, I'd prefer being carried before dragged on the floor, you asshole."

"I take it you can walk the distance just fine then."

"Bastard."

"Slowpoke."

"Watch it or I'll kick your ass."

"Sure you will." Kaiba said disbelievingly, letting go of the blond as they reached the bench so he could sit. Katsuya growled, but leaned against the brunet anyhow as they sat together.

"Jerk." He muttered out. Seto smirked as the blond closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep."

"Not going to."

The pair stayed like that, no one really looking at them. Being anonymous sure was appreciated, Seto confirmed to himself. Enjoying the weight from Jounouchi. Liking that the blond felt comfortable enough with him to let his guard down.

A few minutes later Jounouchi yawned and stretched out his hands. Showing his resting was done.

"I feel much better now!" He exclaimed in a positive tone. Brown eyes looking happily into blue ones.

"I'm sure you do."

"Let's go somewhere else then." The blond man suggested. The brunet nodded and both rose up. Deciding a direction, Jounouchi led the way. Kaiba followed, though both walked beside each other. However, this content state of being would be ripped away from him. Drowning him in reality's harsh ways.

A sudden halt from the blond made the CEO stop as well. Brown eyes were widened, and his mouth was gaping. Disbelieving. Seto raised an eyebrow at this, wanting an explanation. But Jounouchi's attention was not on him at all, completely entranced by something else.

"Oh my god…" The blond uttered, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. Grinning like a fool. This only made the brunet even more concerned. Yet he uttered no words, observing. As usual.

"Mai…" Katsuya breathed out. Blue eyes widened. Turning around to see what on earth the blond was looking at, praying it was merely a poster. No such luck. For on the other end of the spacious inside stood the woman he now wished had never existed. Carrying two bags. Wearing a short skirt as usual.

Before he could take in anything else, or before he could even turn back to the blond, Jounouchi took off, running to the woman. As if in a bliss. Kaiba couldn't help but glare.

"Mai!" Jounouchi shouted out, waving frantically. Unfortunately, she noticed. Unfortunately, she didn't run away. No. She smiled. And dropped her bags to the floor due to surprise. Katsuya then hugged her, despite the fact that she seemed quite unprepared for this gesture. His arms wrapped around her.

This was sickening.

Fortunately, the hug didn't last long, both broke out of it quite quickly. The woman reached down for her bags. And the idiot did as well, grabbing them before she could, giving them to her.

Was it really so wrong to feel this jealousy burning in his chest?

And he continued to stand there. Like the rightful idiot he was. Glaring daggers at them both. Mainly at her. Where did she come from anyway? What right did she have to destroy everything that took so long to build up?

He had never cared much for her. Sure, she was among the better duellists out there. But she was still weak. Too weak for his taste. He had never liked her way of dressing either. The brunet didn't like to show much skin himself and merely thought it as abnormal when people did. This included most girls he's ever seen.

He should leave. He knew that. Go to his limousine and prepare for his fake date with his fake girlfriend. But he couldn't. Couldn't stop watching. Hoping that Jounouchi would do some sort of gesture of rejection to the woman. However, he knew the blond would never do that. Not to her. And it tortured his mind right now.

The blond seemed to acknowledge something as he looked around frantically. And the most pathetic feeling of joy in this degrading situation took place inside the brunet as soon as Jounouchi called for him to come. So he did notice he wasn't there.

The frown was still there however as he walked over the floor to the awaiting couple. Why should he show anything else but resentment?

"Damn it Kaiba, you're slow!" Katsuya complained with a smile as he arrived. The CEO said nothing.

"Whoa, hang on. You're here with Kaiba?" Mai asked, appearing confused, surprised and taken aback. Seto found that he liked that.

"Well, yeah." Katsuya replied as if it was nothing.

"So who lost a bet here?" The woman asked, eyeing both males.

"What do you mean?"

"Why else would the two of you spend time together? I thought you hated him." She stated. The brunet really wanted to silence her forever right then.

"But I told you in the last e-mail that we're friends now."

"Oh God, I thought you were kidding." The blonde replied with a surprised expression.

"Nope." Katsuya said with a grin.

"Well then. This is certainly interesting." She said with a smirk, looking at the CEO with observing eyes. "A lot of things seems to happen while I'm gone. First I find out my favourite clothing shop has closed down, and now this. Ah, Domino never brings any boredom." She stated, her hands on her hips. Jounouchi smiled, but started to look on the ground. Scratching the back of his head.

"So…are you staying this time?" Jounouchi asked, if a bit shyly. The brunet didn't approve.

"Well. I'm thinking about it. I figured you geeks need me." She said with a wink. The CEO found he didn't quite approve of that either. So, he snorted. For some reason or another, both blondes glared at him. He chose to rightfully ignore it. They seemed to as well after a moment.

"So when did you get back?"

"Last night. I figured I'd do some shopping first, and then check up on you guys at the Game shop. Because I did assume you would all still be in school at this hour." Mai said with a teasing smirk, directing it to Katsuya. Kaiba frowned at her. Irritatingly enough, she ignored it. Worthless woman…

"Meh, school is ending soon anyway. Who cares." Katsuya explained happily. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. Do you even **want** to graduate?"

"Hey, Kaiba's doing it too!" The blond defended.

"But he already has a job." She reminded. Seto currently contemplated how long this conversation would take. He had no desire to stay around for a longer period of time. So, to not prolong anything, he stayed out of their discussion. Even if he had the biggest urge to insult. It'd only make Jounouchi mad at him. And he didn't want that. Not because he couldn't handle a mad Jounouchi, but because he had no desire to calm him down. Again.

And as she playfully teased Katsuya, and as Katsuya bickered back, he found himself feeling as if he'd lost. A game that is. Or something along those lines at the very least. He'd had Jounouchi. After all, he managed to snatch away the blond so much from Yuugi and his other idiotic friends that they became jealous. And all that was swept away as soon as she entered the picture in her high heels and lipstick.

God, he hated women. They were too troublesome for his taste.

It was all Jounouchi's fault anyway. Stupid blond with his stupid hormones. He should know that the girl was no good for him.

People were so infuriating.

"Hey Jou, could you get me one of those?" She asks innocently, directing her gaze to a ice-cream stand. With a long cue. Perfect, Seto mutters in his mind.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Make it a vanilla. I want something simple today."

"Consider it done." He declared with a grin as he was about to take off to the ice-cream stand. Leaving the two unofficial rivals alone. But, he stopped. And turned around.

"Kaiba, do you want one too?"

"Hmpf. No."

"Okay, we'll share one then."

"But-" His protest was futile as his object of affection was already sprinting away happily. The brunet could only glare at the endearing nuisance that he was to him.

"Well well, Kaiba. Things have certainly gotten far more interesting with you lately." Mai says when he was occupied with staring at Jounouchi, who was too far away. All thanks to her and her fake cravings of sugar. His blue eyes slowly glances at the shorter woman, glaring with all their might, before ignoring her once more.

"And your attitude is still the same. Weird." How could that be 'weird'? Had she no logic, or had hairspray killed her brain cells?

"Because you must be nice now. Why else would Jou be with you?" Mai tried, a smirk of insight on her red lips. But the question went by unanswered, his arms folded as he pretended she didn't exist.

"Why so quiet?"

"Why so annoying?" He asked back, tired with her futile attempts to make them talk. About what precisely, he wasn't sure. But it probably had something to do with Jounouchi. All his friends seemed occupied in lecturing him when it came to the blond moron.

She didn't seem hurt by the insult. Though he didn't assume she would either. What he wanted was for her to take the hint and leave him, and preferably Jounouchi too, alone.

He suddenly realized he was being very childish. Both on the outside and inside. Jealous and grumpy over something as worthless as love.

Oh well. He could be whatever he wanted to be anyway.

And his concern for himself was shrugged off. The woman's persisting behaviour wasn't. As she had her hand on her hip, and her eyes narrowed at him, she talked once more.

"So why isn't Yuugi and the others here?"

"Why should they?" He asked coldly, hoping the ice in his voice would scare her away. Of course, it didn't. She seemed quite keen to figure something out. Or to say something to him. Whichever it was, he hoped she'd be done quickly. The cue to the ice-cream didn't seem to move at all.

"Well, you're here with Jou. Just wondering why the rest of the gang isn't here. Is something…private, taking place?" She asked carefully. But the careful attitude was all a façade. His gaze fell on her once more, glaring at her through the corner of his eye. Warning her not to dig deeper into the subject.

"Nosy woman." Kaiba declared, ignoring her implications and questions. His eyes watched the blond man, holding two cones of ice-cream, sprinting towards them with a cheerful grin. Damn the blond idiot for taking too much time. Now Kaiba had actually been forced to reply back to her. The horror…

"Here you go!" He said enthusiastically as he gave Mai her cone. She took it, of course, and started to eat. Katsuya then turned to the CEO, still as happy as ever.

"Want to taste?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"You have to."

"Hmpf. No I don't."

"I'll shut up if you eat a little." With that did Kaiba forcefully snatch the cone out of Jounouchi's hand, gracefully yet swiftly of course. He took three bites of the cold substance, only to swallow it reluctantly and give the cone back.

"You're annoying." Seto declared, glaring down at Katsuya. The man was unbothered with the familiar insult.

"And you're funny when I am."

"So Jou, I see neither you nor Kaiba have bought anything today. Either that or you forgot your bags somewhere…" Mai tried out as her tongue licked the cold ice-cream. Kaiba mentally sighed. Frustrated that she wouldn't give up.

"You're right. We haven't." Katsuya said in between his eating. Amazing how much food he could force down his throat. Had half of the cone already gone down or did his eyes betray him?

"So, what are you two doing here then?"

"Nothing really."

"Ah, I see." She stated, more to herself. Katsuya however seemed unbothered by her most likely evil thinking, and beamed.

"You know what Mai? We should throw a party!" Jounouchi suggested out of the blue, his cone finally completely eaten. Seto sighed at the suggestion. He hated social gatherings. Not that he was going to attend of course. But the mentioning of them was enough to ake him frown. "Just us and the gang you know. Nothing too big."

"Sounds nice." She admitted with a small smile. Looking affectionately at the blond. Or was it really affection? He hoped it wasn't.

"Yeah, it'd be so cool! It's been forever since we've seen you."

"Well you know me. I'm a busy girl."

"Yeah…Hey, how about Friday then? After school? I promise I won't skip it." He said with a childish smile.

"As long as it works for everyone else."

"Sure it does!"

"Friday it is then. At the Game shop?"

"Of course. Where else?"

"Good. Well I shouldn't bother the two of you anymore. See you later Jou. And remember, don't tell the others I'm back. I want to surprise them after school."

"Okay. Bye!" Jounouchi said, waving as she walked out of the building. Staring at her form until she was no longer visible. Seto did the same, but with a glare.

"Hmpf. Took her long enough to leave." Kaiba muttered. Katsuya hit his arm for the insult.

"Shut up Kaiba! Don't talk like that about my friends." He said angrily, brown eyes glaring at blue ones. Seto chose to ignore him. "But I can't really blame you for wanting to spend time with me without disturbance. I mean, I'm just that awesome." The blond said teasingly, his elbow playfully hitting the CEO's stomach.

"As if, Jounouchi." Seto stated with a smirk, his hands now in his pockets.

He didn't like it. Not one bit. Why was the girl even allowed to return to Domino? It was all so annoying. Everything constantly went against him. He even worked against himself at times. It was a time of paranoia.

Still, he was deeply angered. Nothing ever seemed to fully work out when he wanted it to, and just that drove him to madness. And all this perplexed mess his life constantly seemed to contain willed him to be alone. A need to think taking over his senses.

His wrist was brought up so his eyes could see it, looking at his watch. 14.45. Well, Jounouchi and him could call it a day. For now at least. The date would be in a few hours anyway. And he needed to go over some strategies with his assistant. Not to mention the girl herself.

"Jounouchi, I have to go now." He declared coldly, not bothering to look at the blond. Katsuya sighed.

"Alright. So when's the date?"

"At four. Be there on time, because we won't wait for you."

"Aw, you're so sweet." The shorter of the two said sarcastically with teasing eyes. "Well, just go then. No need to wait around for poor, old me to find something else to do."

"Actually, do you need a ride home?"

"Um…" Jounouchi considered for a few seconds. Then showing off a smile. "Nah, I think I'll hang around here for awhile."

"Hn." Seto said with a curt nod before turning his heel and walking out, hearing a distinctive "Bye Kaiba!". He coolly ignored it.

**XxxX**

His feet walked the way up to his new mansion's entrance door. Not fully used to living there yet. But he didn't complain about it. It was he who wished for the move after all. It would be weak to change his mind so drastically.

Consciously did the CEO began to plan in what order to do his tasks. First, he'd call Koji. Secondly, he'd take a shower, because that's apparently what one does before a date. According to Mokuba anyhow. How he would know anymore of him in this matter, he didn't know. After all, neither of them had been on one. But he chose to not dig into it. Thirdly, he'd find something to wear. And then, then he could finally indulge himself in loathing and despising Mai Kujaku while trying to figure out ways to make Jounouchi ignore her.

A busy day indeed.

As he entered the mansion and automatically headed for his room, he heard his brother's voice greet him.

"Hi Seto!"

"Hn." He answered back as he continued to walk to his room, currently up the stairs.

"How was your first day in your new school?" Mokuba tried, walking after. However, his pace was more rushed, trying to keep up.

"…" Seto ignored his brother, hoping the subject of his return to Jounouchi wouldn't come up.

"Were all the classes as easy as you thought?" His brother continued, hoping to make conversation. Perhaps he thought he was as melancholic as he was yesterday and needed 'cheering up'.

"Actually…" Kaiba uttered with a firm voice, contemplating what else to say.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't go." He stated simply.

"Wha?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you went to work! Seto, you can't work at Kaiba corp all the time! I've told you that you're working too much already!"

"I didn't go to work."

"Oh…So…what did you-" Mokuba started out with a confused expression. But that soon turned into a knowing grin. "You were with Jou weren't you?" He asked out teasingly. Kaiba chose to ignore the new attitude.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was." Seto decided to answer nonchalantly, hoping his brother was as oblivious as he had assumed him to be.

"So did you two make up?" Mokuba asked, the grin still on. Blue narrowed eyes stared at it with suspicion.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"No." He said carelessly before continuing the twenty questions. "So, what did you say? What did he say? Did anyone even say anything? Or were too busy doing other…stuff?" The raven-haired boy asked, putting a certain stress on the word 'stuff'. The emphasis did not go by unnoticed. It was quickly picked up, and Seto couldn't help but widen his eyes. Knowing full well what 'stuff' could mean to young teenagers.

"Mokuba…!" He hissed out, glaring down at his sibling who merely looked up innocently at him.

"What?"

"Go to your room." Kaiba ordered with a glare. Mokuba's eyes widened at the punishment.

"But Seto, -!"

"Now!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down. Geez, I'm just asking here."

What was this? Did everyone seem to know what was going on? And why was it that he couldn't hide it better? Curse his love. Curse all love to begin with.

No, Mokuba could not know. It was impossible. He was just as oblivious as everyone else. He had to be. The scenario couldn't be any other way.

Though the boy didn't seem quite…repulsed by it. Which in itself was questionable as to why. Which only could mean two things. Either Mokuba had not meant any sexual implications when saying 'stuff', or he was simply okay with the fact that his older brother, a CEO of a multibillion company, was gay.

The first option was most logical.

And with that settled did he call his assistant. Because certain details were needed to go over with. Such as when to stop taking pictures. That would be when Arisu left. There was no need to continue on photographing then. Also, Koji would play a bigger role this time. For there was no way possible that the brunet would endure an entire date with the woman. No. That would be suicide. To his arm that is.

So he ordered Koji to first call him on his cell phone while on the date. Then, Seto would step away from the table to take the call, pretending to have a conversation elsewhere. A few minutes afterwards Koji would give Arisu a call. Arisu would then lie to Jounouchi and tell him her mother was in the hospital and she had to go.

After that the CEO would return to a table free of his fake girlfriend and Jounouchi as the only remaining person.

Perfect.

Plus, there'd be enough pictures of Koji to take, since he'd booked a window seat for the group. So photos could be taken while ordering and eating.

It was good to be a phenomenal genius. It certainly was.

**XxxX**

"Seto?" His brother's voice shyly asked as his bedroom door creaked open. The older Kaiba continued to read through the file on his supposed girlfriend, preparing himself in case the blond would ask too many questions. His back turned to the newcomer.

"Hn." He said, showing he had heard. Footsteps were then heard, finding their way to his bed. Apparently Mokuba was currently sitting on it.

"I…I have to talk to you…about something."

"Okay." He said in a normal tone. Meaning firm and cold.

"Well…you know, I-" Mokuba started out, but stopped after a while. The brunet could feel a glare forming. "Seto! Why aren't you listening!" He scolded, offended. The CEO spun around in his chair, putting down the file, his gaze completely on his brother.

"I am." He said. Completely unbothered.

"Okay…well… You know that there's this girl that I like, and…" Mokuba said, but came to a pause, looking down on the floor. At this rate, the CEO worried he might have gotten her pregnant with the way he was acting.

"Well?" Seto asked, raising one eyebrow.

"She kind of…asked me out." What a relief. Yet it was not.

"…What?" It was all so sudden… And why did she ask him out? Was it not supposed to be the other way around? People these days… So confusing.

"I said she-"

"I heard what you said."

"Oh…okay."

"And what are you expecting now from me?"

"That you'll let me go on it." The raven-haired boy said with a pleading look, trying to look as innocent and cute as possible. The look didn't work on the CEO, too familiar with it throughout the years. Besides, "cute" looks never worked on him to start with.

"Hmfp. You still have failed to give me a file on her, Mokuba. I know nothing of her."

"But it's just plain freaky to have files on people!"

"It's an insurance."

"Unfair! You don't have a file on Jou!"

"What does he have to with anything?"

"Well, you spend time with him."

"So? He could hardly be qualified as a dangerous person that I need to check up on." Seto said with a snort, smirking afterwards. "The idiot couldn't even harm a fly if he tried. He'd smack himself instead." Mokuba sighed, either tired of hearing him talk about how stupid Jounouchi was, or he had understood that he was wrong."Can't I go? She's really nice Seto!"

"I haven't even met her, nor seen her and only briefly heard minor details about her. Do you really expect me to let you date her just like that?"

"…Yes?"

"No."

"But I really want to go! I already said yes!"

"You did what!"

"Well, it'd just be dorky if I told her "Sorry Aiko, I don't know if I can. I've got to check with my brother first". Huh? Do you know how weird that sounds?" Mokuba explained with passion, trying his hardest to make it sound as if he was the victim of all this. Seto stared coldly at the younger one.

"Get me a file on her. If I deem her semi worthy of a Kaiba, I'll let you accept."

"Alright! I'll call Koji. He can do it."

"So when is this date? Is she taking you somewhere, since she asked. Or are you? I find it'd be better fitting if **you** took her somewhere."

"We'll decide that together." Mokuba said with folded arms. "And the date is…tomorrow."

"What!"

"Well, she asked me just today!" He defended. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Why can't she ask the date to be on a Friday, like any other normal person?"

"Who's talking here? You've got a date today! On a Wednesday of all days!" He defended, completely ignoring that it was Mokuba himself who had decided the date to start with. "And she's going away over the weekend. Her parents are divorced, so-"

"Aha, a trouble child." The brunet pointed out, wanting to line up all her faults.

"Seto!"

"Fine. I won't judge her until the file has been read. Now, is there anything else?" He asked as he spun his chair once more, going back to reading his file.

"Yes." Well, that was certainly unexpected. He turned to his brother once more. Avoiding to be scolded at.

"Which is?"

"Well…I was wondering…could you bring over Jou tomorrow?"

"Pardon?"

"I need help to prepare for the date. I figured he'd be someone who could give me pointers." He explained, trying to look careless. Blue eyes twitched slightly.

"What does the idiot have that I don't!"

"Dating experience." The raven-haired boy pointed out flatly.

"I'm going on a date today, for your information. That qualifies as experience."

"It's only a fake date."

"It's still a date."

"Please Seto! I really want to make everything perfect tomorrow."

"You're talking as if I've already allowed you to go."

"Big brother, you can't say no to me."

"Try me."

"But please, if you agree, could you bring him over to help me?"

"…Whatever."

"Thank you!"

"Hmpf."

"You're the bestest big brother in the world!" The young boy said as he ran up to his said brother. Hugging the brunet. Hoping to earn some points by doing this.

"Leave." Seto said coldly, knowing this was merely a strategy.

"And don't forget how much you love me when you decide whether or not I can go." He said, still persisting to hug.

"I said leave."

"Fine, fine." Mokuba gave up, separating from his brother. Before he walked out of his room, he turned around to give Seto one last smirk. "Good luck with your two dates!"

"Very funny." He said with a bored tone, continuing to read in his file as his sibling exited the room.

It worried him how much his brother had grown up. So much that he was dating now. When Seto himself was in his age he didn't even think of girls! Probably because he was under strict care of Gozaburo, but still. Mokuba was growing further away from him. To be a man of his own. And there really was nothing he could do to prevent that.

He never wanted to lose him. Fearing that one day, when Mokuba finds himself a fiancée or something alike, they'll argue. Knowing himself, he'd probably bring up all her faults, out right forbidding his brother to marry. What if Mokuba ignored him after that? Cut off all connection?

It was a distant future, he knew. But it worried him still. Mokuba had just reached adulthood. Who knew if it would change him, and to what.

**XxxX**

"Oh Seto, it's been too long!" Arisu exclaimed, hugging his arm. He glared at her, wishing she'd keep to her own side of the limousine.

"Quiet, woman."

"That's no way to speak to your girlfriend!" She corrected with a glare. Right after, he was forgiven, as she snuggled her face into his arm once more. Blue eyes glared down at her. Hating her needy attitude. He never really liked women, he thought.

This must've been the most idiotic strategy he's ever come to think of. What had he been thinking! Given, he hadn't been in a clear state of mind, clouded by the desperation of ridding of his romantic feelings. Still, he went overboard. She was absolutely repulsive to him. When the plan had been made he had counted on a girl without emotions.

"So, who is it that we're going to meet again?" He sighed mentally at her ignorance. Had she not read the file he sent her? Useless, moronic, clingy beast.

"Jounouchi." He declared without any apparent emotion, concealing everything well.

"And he is…?"

"A former classmate. You met him briefly once."

"The blond guy?"

"Yes."

"What? Why are we meeting up with him?"

"To kill his suspicions."

"Oh…well, I know just how to do that." She said, peeking up at the CEO with a mischievous look. He looked down on her with a bored one instead.

"Spare me the details. Just don't make a fool of yourself. Or me, for that matter. I have a reputation to think of."

"Don't worry. I'll be super sweet. Especially to you." Arisu said, winking.

"Joy." Seto answered drawly.

It was a mystery to him why he hadn't hired a hitman to get rid of her. That'd certainly be the best way to do so. Pretending to be saddened to the press. Getting even more publicity. Well, it'd a perfect option if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't like Gozaburo. He had limits, unlike that greedy bastard. Sadly enough.

She should thank him that she was still allowed to live.

It worried him slightly. Would Jounouchi really be fooled by this? By her? If not, what should he do to properly convince him? Would he have to actually put his lips on hers? How dreadful.

No, that was the last way out. Only a desperate measure. Instead, he'd pretend to be able to stand her. It'd work. It had to.

**XxxX**

The sleek vehicle pulled up in front of the diner Nova. Through the window the brunet could clearly see Jounouchi standing there. Waiting faithfully. He smirked, knowing full well the blond couldn't see anything through the window. But, he did notice the limousine pulling up, so his attention was naturally drawn to it.

"Now, behave properly. Don't be overly feminine." He quickly ordered the black-haired girl before his chauffeur had opened the door. She nodded, giving him a smile. He groaned inwardly at this. Not understanding why she continued to be nice even though he had brushed her off at least ten times already. Either she was really thick, in love, or wanted his money just like everyone else. The answer was obvious. She was hoping for a payment or something of the sorts. Well, it's not as if there wouldn't be any. After all, loyalty is bought with money nowadays.

As the door was fully opened Kaiba gracefully stepped out, meeting the sunlight of the outside environment. The blond stood a few meters away, smiling as their eyes met. The brunet's world then stopped, if only a for second, watching the other man contently. But reality refused to slip his mind, nagging him about the fact that he had a girl in the car that needed to be presented. So his gaze was ripped away from the blond as he turned around, reaching his hand out for the girl to take. Just like a proper gentleman would do. Which is not him, but damn, he had to be convincing.

Arisu smiled up brightly to his now stoic face, taking his hand with no second thought. And, just like a proper couple, did she step out with only her eyes on him. He continued to hold her hand, his eyes only at her as well. On the downside, he wasn't able to force a smile, smirk or any similar curve on his lips, but at least he touched her.

Yet he got worried. Very much so. For she looked up at him with a playful and mischievous face as they stood close. Signalling something was up. When he realized what she had in mind it was far too late, her face already inching closer to his as they stood on the pavement. The kiss soon-to-be was inevitable. Not knowing what else to do, he stiffened, taken aback by her action.

Her lips, lipstick smeared over like most girls, pressed against his, her tongue trying to force its way inside. Enraged, his hand that held hers tightened its hold. A clear way of making her understand to back off without appearing like the fraud he was to the outside world.

This better look plausible, or he was doomed.

But her face didn't inch away from his, persisting to be glued to him. Knowing what he as well knew at the moment. That if he didn't kiss her back, it'd look as fake as it was. Blue eyes closed shut, dreading the action soon to come. His hand squeezed hers once more, to punish, as he slowly opened his mouth, letting her inside.

He felt sick with himself.

His skin was caressed by her free hand as it trailed down his cheek. Her touches poisoned his skin. As his mouth opened, he felt it. Their tongues meeting, tasting each other. He didn't like the way she felt. Didn't like her taste at all. All too repulsed already. If it wasn't for the fact that Jounouchi, amongst others, were watching, he'd go as far as biting her tongue. Just so she'd never use it on him again.

Luckily, the kiss didn't last all too long. At least not if one had timed it with a clock. To Kaiba on the other hand, it was like an eternity. Hating himself, and her, for the action he had just done. Her eyes locked with his as she smirked contently before leaning closer to his ear, whispering in a way that made him want to throw her off him. Why it was only pleasurable when Jounouchi whispered or was close, he had no idea.

"Is that believable enough for you?" Arisu asked with a low voice. His jaw clenched, holding insults and scolding inside. Instead he took advantage of the fact the he could break free, placing his body further away from hers. Yet still holding her hand, as it'd merely look peculiar if he did otherwise.

Blue eyes met brown. The blond looked at him with a weird expression. The CEO hoped Jounouchi couldn't tell it wasn't real. Otherwise he'd be called a fool.

With heavy steps did he guide both him and Arisu to Katsuya, his eyes never leaving the blond. Brown eyes on the other hand were not the same, eyeing the woman with narrowed eyes.

"Jounouchi." He said with a firm voice as he stopped in front of the said man.

"Kaiba." The blond greeted, using a similar tone.

"Meet Arisu." Seto said, his gaze falling on the woman beside him. She smiled accordingly, extending her hand out.

"Hi!"

"Yeah, hi." Katsuya said, not as cheerful as usual. His hand shook hers weakly.

"Let's go inside." Kaiba decided, just wanting to get this over with. Thank God, or rather himself, that he had ordered Koji to call so Arisu would leave earlier. All he wanted to do was to throw her off a building at the moment. Which was quite a suitable punishment for her action. Forcing herself on him. He ought to sue her for sexual assault. But then again, that'd only make him look weak and bewilder people as everyone thought they were dating.

Since no one had any objections to his order, everyone directed their walk to the entrance door. Seto clenching his hand, who was now Arisu-free, Arisu hugging his arm, and Jounouchi trying to direct his eyes elsewhere.

After they had been seated, Seto and Arisu next to each other while the blond sat on the other side, and made their orders, it grew quiet. The only one appearing fine was the girl, leaning contently against the CEO, showing he was hers.

"So, Arisu,-" Jounouchi tried, wearing a polite smile. "how long have you and Kaiba known each other?" Damn it! What if she hadn't read the file?

"Oh, it's been a long time now. Close to year. Right, Seto?" Yes, there still was hope. She remembered. However, Jounouchi seemed quite chocked by the answer, his eyes widened.

"Hn." Seto said, his way of saying 'yes'.

"You've been dating that long?" Katsuya asked, still surprised by the information.

"Of course not silly. It took us a few months to get to know each other as well, you know." Arisu explained with a broad smile, her face turned towards the blond while it leaned against Kaiba's shoulder. The brunet suddenly imagined how nice it'd be if Jounouchi and Arisu switched places, smirking at the thought. For it would truly be a lot more pleasurable.

"Oh…okay." Katsuya said, dropping the subject. The black-haired girl noticed, and started a new one instead.

"So how about you Jounouchi? Got anyone special in your life?" Blue eyes darkened, thinking back of the blonde girl. It wouldn't come as a surprise to him if they started to date soon. Now that she was back and all…

"Um…actually I…" Jounouchi spoke out, wearing a nervous grin. "I'm single, if that's what you mean." Arisu smiled.

"But are you in love?" She asked, being more specific.

"Err…Oh look! The food's here!" The blond exclaimed at the arrival of the waiter and their orders. He quickly indulged in the edible substances that belonged to him, leaving Arisu to nearly gawk. Kaiba sipped his coffee elegantly with closed eyes, too used to Jounouchi's eating to even bother to react.

After everyone had finished their dinner, the conversation remained forced. Arisu continued to be close, and Jounouchi looked out the window most of the time anyway. To not appear suspicious, Kaiba had put his arm around Arisu. Which she had given him a peck on the cheek for. Lucky him…

The clock ticked, and he counted the minutes. Intensely hoping Koji would do his job and goddamn phone him anytime soon. It was bothersome to simply sit there and wait, letting someone else have the control over the situation. The brunet didn't like it one bit. But, as decided, Koji phoned him five minutes after they had finished eating. His inside lit up like a person who's seen the light.

"Business call. Won't be long." Kaiba said with his usual voice, rising up and walking away from the table quite quickly. Escaping any sort of goodbye kiss Arisu might offer. Out of their view, he cancelled the call so his assistant could phone Arisu shortly after. And, to not appear like a fool, just standing around waiting for better times, he called home to his brother.

"Seto? Why are calling? I thought you were on a date!" Mokuba immediately says. He must've noticed his number on the caller-id.

"I still am."

"Why are you talking to me then?"

"Because I'm waiting for Arisu to get her call so she can leave."

"Eh?"

"I'll explain when I get home."

"Okay… So how's it going?" His younger brother asked. Referring to the date.

"Terrible." Seto replied, his voice sounding bothered.

"See! That's why I want Jou's tips on dating!"

"He's here too and it's not making the situation better!" Kaiba said, defending his dating knowledge.

"But he's scored with girls. Unlike you."

"How would you know?" The brunet asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I read his file." Mokuba joked, chuckling to himself. Seto rolled his eyes mentally.

"Have you told him to come over tomorrow?" The boy asks after he stopped being amused by his own comment. The older Kaiba sighed.

"No."

"Seto!"

"I'll do it later."

"Yeah right." The black-haired boy said disbelievingly.

"I will."

"I'm going to cook really greasy food for you hereon if you won't. Just remember that."

"Threats are illegal, Mokuba."

"But you're proud I'm using them anyway, right?"

"No comment." Seto said, a slightly amused expression on his face. His eyes looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Instantly, he compared the time with his own. Finding they said the same thing. Which could only mean one thing. "Hm. She should be gone now." He muttered to himself.

"You know, when you're on a date, you're not supposed to hide away from the person and hope they'll go away." The younger teenager lectured.

"Your point being?" Seto asked, smirking. Mokuba sighed.

"Nothing."

"Good. See you soon."

"Bye brother."

"Bye."

Elegantly did he walk back to his table, finding to his outmost joy that the horrid girl was gone.  
"Where's Arisu?" He asked the blond as he seated himself. Trying to appear oblivious.

"She got a call. Something about her mother." Katsuya said with a bored tone.

"Oh, well then. No point in staying here any longer." Kaiba declared, rising up from his chair. Leaving some money on the table as well. Brown eyes widened.

"What? You're leaving?"

"That was my intention." Seto replied, looking down at the man as he spoke. Jounouchi nodded, and the CEO walked away. Planning to get rid of a certain person. But as he heard the all-to-familiar voice behind him, his thoughts died away.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Jounouchi said, jogging up to him. Kaiba smirked.

"You want a ride home?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice." Katsuya said, his voice soft. A smile on his lips.

Sure, it was custom to take the actual date home. But seeing as that was no option any longer, he'd have to settle with the next best thing. Which in fact turned out to be the better option. For him, at least. But he had to know whether Jounouchi was tricked or not. To see if any more convincing needed to be done. So he asked in the most casual voice he could use. Trying to do it in a plausible way as well.

"So, what did you think of her?" His eyes avoided the blond, looking straight ahead, awaiting the approaching limousine.

"I… I still don't like her." Well, who could blame him? "I don't see what you see in her." He said quietly.

"Everything is relative, is it not?" Kaiba asked with an unbothered tone. As cool as ever.

"Yeah, but…" Jounouchi said hesitantly. Brown eyes on the ground.

"But what?"

"Nothing…"

Accepting that no more would probably come out of Katsuya's mouth regarding Arisu, Seto felt pleased. Even though the blond seemed against it, he still believed in it. And that was all the information he needed.

The chauffeur stopped in front of the two young men, walking in a calm manner to the door and opening it. Once inside the familiar limousine, the two unconsciously sat close together. Their thighs brushing against each other. Even if there was plenty of room left for them to sit on. Still, they chose to be like that. After a while into the ride the blond leaned his head onto Kaiba's shoulder, his hands stroking the brunet's right one. Soon afterwards did his soft voice speak, which the CEO gladly focused on. Enjoying the other one's presence.

"Hey Kaiba?"

"Hn?"

"You have to come over to my school tomorrow at lunch." Katsuya declared, turning his face upwards. Seto turned his eyes so he looked into brown ones, and smirked.

"And why's that?" He asked with a teasing voice, his free hand placing itself on top of one of Jounouchi's. Holding carefully. Katsuya smirked as well.

"Because it's important."

"Why?"

"Don't ask why. Just come tomorrow."

"Hn."

"Don't forget to take your lunch with you. It could take awhile."

"Idiot. Are you going to make me miss even more of my classes?" Seto asked. Though not with a bothered tone. It was much more filled with curiosity and slight amusement to be called that.

"Maybe." Katsuya said with an innocent face. "But you'll come, right?"

"Whatever."

"Good. Now I'm holding you to that. Don't forget to come, or I'll never forgive you for leaving me." Katsuya said with a pleased smile, making Kaiba feel content as well. Happy that it was the blond with him now instead of Arisu. Which immediately led his thoughts to the fact that he was supposed to bring over the blond tomorrow. To help Mokuba. The thought annoyed him, but he could not deny his brother a few measly advises the idiot might offer. So, with a firm voice did he speak out to the other after a minute of silence.

"I'm picking you up after school tomorrow." He declared, not giving Jounouchi much choice over the matter. However, the blond smiled up teasingly anyhow. His face close to Seto's.

"Really? And why would you do that?"

"That's for you to find out." Kaiba said with a hint of mystery. For he was not going to admit that his brother had specifically requested his presence.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Jounouchi agreed.

"I never asked for your permission." Seto said with a smirk, tilting his head down. His forehead against Jounouchi's.

"Bastard."

"And you better be waiting for me after your final class has ended. If I don't see you when I get there I'll leave immediately."

"Considerate as always." The blond spoke out sarcastically with a teasing grin. Seto smirked as his hand caressed Jounouchi's. Wondering why it couldn't feel so right and almost perfect with a girl. Why it was Jounouchi specifically. But he ignored the thought, knowing he'd never fully understand his emotions. At moments like these, he wasn't so sure he even wanted to.

**XxxX**

The brunet walked into his room. Thinking back on Arisu. A frown appearing on his pale face instantly. He had to get rid of her. There was no question about it anymore. Not after the kiss. There was no way she'd escape now. So he picked up his phone, speed dialling his trusted assistant. No matter if Arisu and Koji were cousins. His employee had ever since the start of this declared his loyalty to him, not her.

"Koji speaking." The man on the other end said politely.

"It's me." Kaiba said to identify himself.

"Sir," The man said, pausing. "how may I help you?" Koji asked. Speaking with respect to his employer. A malicious smirk appeared on Kaiba's face as the question was asked.

"Do you remember those tabloids that wanted to do an interview with me concerning my relationship with Arisu?" He asked.

"Yes." The obvious answer was said. After all, it was Koji who had advised him to do one of those from the beginning. However, he had refused then. But now, it was different. Now he wanted other things.

"I think I want to do one now. I've got a story to tell." Seto said with his confident voice. His employee immediately started searching for the phone numbers of one of the magazines. Kaiba on the other hand wore a consistent, big smirk. Almost feeling like doing his evil laughter. But, that he could do later. Now he had things to take care off. He'd free himself in the most clever way possible.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Words: 24 543  
Honestly, I have no idea how this is! I promise! -pleading look- I just write, and the words increase drastically on their own:S

Gee, this was a shitty read, don't you all agree? -glares at chapter- Burn in hell! -clears throat- Let's ignore my rantings about that subject, shall we? Anyhow, moving on. So, I'm hoping you all liked that it was Seto (not Jounouchi) who made them friends again (many wished for it to be Jou, but I felt that since Seto screwed up, he'd have to pick up the pieces, be a man and do a goddamn right decision for once). Poor him though. I put Mai in the story (who had the absolute worst characterisation ever! I'm so sorry, but I find her hard to write. Actually, anyone who isn't a fav. character of mine is always hard to write.) And as it may come off as Mai-bashing, it's not (I promise!). But since Seto doesn't like her, I can't write positive stuff, now can I? God, I have planned her arrival for over two months now! -sigh-

-evil laughter- Arisu is so doomed! Mwohahaha! She kissed him, and now she'll be gone forever. I wonder how Jou will react -already knows but pretends not to- And Mokuba has a date! Aw. . It's not just a random thing on the side people. It has relevance to the story. Very much so. (I'm trying not to write filler scenes anymore. And, in this chapter, none really were! Yay!)

And Merry Christmas everybody. Hopefully you'll all recieve nice gifts!

---  
It's time to **review**, folks. It's so close to Christmas and all. Give the author a gift in form of a review (constructive criticsm is accepted as well. You don't need to suck up and say false words). If you find flaws, tell me! I wish to improve.


	18. Retreat your piece

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. You no sue.

**Warning:** The crappiest chapter so far, Kaiba actually gets a clue, overly cute Jou, annoying chapter, OOC-behaviour for everyone (not kidding... --' You'll all think 'What the hell!') etc

**Note:** Due to request this chapter is shorter than the previous one. (See? I actually do listen to what you guys say!) Anyhow, it's better this way, because the chapter is far worse than anything else I have written. Everything is extremely forced due to my writer's block. It has also been that, the fact that my family never leaves me alone long enough, and school and that has delayed this update from happening. I'm really sorry about that! I mean, it's been a damn month! -hits self- And no matter how many times I go over the chapter there's always something else wrong with it. So now, being too fed up with to save it, I present this to you; chapter 18. Joy...

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 18 

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

His bored eyes stared ahead of him, pretending to pay attention to his new teacher. Needless to say, class was boring. To make it worse, he wasn't quite fond of how the morning had gone so far. As this had been the first day in his new school, the mandatory presentation had taken place. Now, at his old school, people had the decency to both stay away from him and fear him. Here, the idiots hadn't quite developed that sort of intelligence.

No, for everyone seemed extremely interested in his persona. Mostly the female population of his class. He had to stand at the front of the room to answer their questions, replying to them with rude remarks of course, for five minutes. Five damn minutes! What ever happened to "Class, this is Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, this is your class. Sit down.". Hmpf. Nosy idiots…

And such trouble to find a simple seat as well! For some worthless reason, there wasn't a single seat that wasn't occupied without having someone sitting next to it. And all of those spare seats had a girl as the desk comrade. Coincidence? Think not. This was a cheap plan they had managed to stir out, and he hated them all for it. Would it be so incredibly difficult for them to leave him alone and let him sit all by himself? Apparently it was.

At least the girl's skirts weren't as short as the one's in his previous school. Those were just a sad remark on how the principal had a boring sex life and took it all out on the girls.

Still, he didn't quite like this place. And the girl next to him was too keen on him to shut up. He, of course, had ignored her most of the time since she wasn't even worth to look at. The so far nameless girl, since he hadn't bothered to put the name on his memory, never seemed to take the hint however.

"So I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go to that party Friday night that I was telling you about. It'd be super! I'd make sure you'd be comfortable and-" Her chirpy voice continued, completely fascinated by her own talking. So much in fact, that she couldn't quite comprehend that he wasn't paying attention. That was at least what the CEO assumed. Either that, or she had a poor eyesight. Or maybe she was just mentally deficient. The brunet couldn't quite give a damn right now, trying his hardest to ignore her annoying voice. Why on earth didn't the teacher notice? Idiots. All of them.

He silently wondered exactly how long it would take for the females to understand that they held no chance whatsoever with him. An inward smirk crept up on his psyche, imagining the absolute horror on their faces if he declared he was gay. The satisfaction would only increase if he got to kiss Jounouchi as well. To make the fact sink in even more, of course. Not that he'd mind doing that just for fun…

What the hell was he thinking! He shouldn't stoop to their level, daydreaming about the man he desired. Dammit, he had to have some limits at the very least!

So with that conclusion did the CEO force his mind to pay full attention to the teacher, even if she was talking about things he already knew of. It was better than disgracing himself to such a low level as the girl beside him. Speaking of which, she seemed to have stopped talking. Or had he blocked out the sound? Blue eyes carefully glanced to the woman beside him, trying to see which was the case. Indeed, her lips weren't moving. Yet, as soon as she caught him looking at her, she blushed deeply. He glared, snorted, and focused his attention back to his teacher.

He sighed inaudibly to himself. This was all a waste of time. He longed for his lunch break to arrive, since that was when he was off to meet Jounouchi. The brunet still had no idea as to why the blond had demanded his presence. But he wasn't the one to disagree to such a request either. Besides, seeing the other would surely make his day less…tedious.

Sadly enough, Mokuba was going to go on his date today. Yes, the CEO had indeed agreed to let his brother go. After arriving home from his own date, even if it was a fake one, he found his brother already had a file on his love interest. Her name was Aiko Yamanaka. She held no record of disobeying the teachers, except for one detention in which Mokuba had thoroughly explained as to why it was unfair to judge her by that simple mistake. Her grades were good enough and she seemed to have no relatives in the higher business world that wanted to take over Kaiba Corp. Neither did her family, or any relative, suffer from economical problems. Overall, she seemed quite normal and not at all harmful. Still, he wasn't the one to let his guard down. It had taken his brother a long-lasting conversation, or rather debate, to fully convince the brunet to agree to this. He still had the desire to lock his brother inside his room until the next day so the date wouldn't take place. Yet his rational side adviced him not to, no matter how preserving the thought was to him.

Speaking of dates…his "girlfriend", or should he say ex-girlfriend Kaiba mused with a mental smirk, now has quite a bad reputation. Needless to say, his interview certainly made it all come to an end. He couldn't wait to see how people would buy his lie. Which in turn reminded him that he had to tell Jounouchi about it as well. The blond will most likely be happy to have the clingy girl out of the picture. Not that he should care if the blond liked it or not, though.

Deciding it was far more efficient to answer some questions the teacher had given them rather than listening to the boring woman lecturing about glaciers, he started to write. Completely absorbed in doing his task as correctly as possible. At least, that was he thought he was. But his level of concentration seemed to be fairly low since he, like the rest of the pupils, heard a prompt knock from the other side of the door. His eyes narrowed. Was the principal going to make a surprise visit to make sure he liked his classes, schedule and so on? How pathetic… So, after having consulted himself that it was absolutely nothing to pay any attention to, his eyes went back to his papers. Writing down answers on one of them.

After the teacher, who seemed quite disapproving of being disturbed in middle of class, gave a clear "Come in" to the outsider, a blond head shyly peeked inside the classroom. And an all too familiar voice spoke to the adult at the front, his tone slightly panting as if he'd run around the entire school.

"Is Kaiba here?" He asked. Instantly upon hearing the voice, the brunet shot his head up, staring at the man who sought him. What on earth was Jounouchi doing here!

"We're in the middle of class. If you could just-" She said sternly with narrowed eyes and folded arms. Katsuya interrupted however.

"So he's here?" He asked, fully stepping inside the room. Enabling everyone to see him. The blue school uniform made him stand out even more, as this school used grey. It wasn't until now that Seto noticed how tense the blond was, his hands clearly clenched. One of them holding something very much alike a magazine. Figures.

To not drag this out even more, he cleared his throat, taking Jounouchi's attention. Brown eyes recognized the CEO immediately, and a angry expression crossed his before calm face. The CEO grew confused as the blond stormed at him, rage clearly filling up the newly arrived man's mind.

"Bastard!" Katsuya growled out, his brown eyes only paying attention to the CEO in question. The rest of the room was merely ignored.

"I can't believe you!" The blond shouted down at the brunet, who by know was even more confused. What on earth was his problem? Last time he'd seen him was yesterday in the limousine. The blond had smiled then when he had taken him home. What could have changed! Mood swinging idiot…

Not liking the scolding, he frowned up at the intruder. The rest of the class nothing but a vague memory.

"I thought we were friends!" Jounouchi lectured, still not giving a damn about his surroundings. Dammit, not one of those speeches, Kaiba thought as he made an annoyed sigh, which only seemed to anger his already overaggressive comrade.

"I don't know who you are, but you obviously have no business here. Leave before I call for the principal." The teacher hissed out at the blond, clearly upset over the blond man's behaviour. But Jounouchi merely glared at the woman shortly before turning back to the CEO, his fists still clenched. Seto calmly inspected the furious man before rising up elegantly. Taking everyone's attention as his eyes locked with the brown ones. This outrage had been too much. Who on earth did the blond think he was to just storm into his second class like that? His image mattered, and Katsuya couldn't just break it like that. Which was why he had to do something before this escalated even more.

"Not necessary. I'll take care of him." He told his teacher who only nodded, showing her full approval. The CEO made a faint smirk as Katsuya seemed to have gone quiet from this declaration. So he walked calmly to the door while the blond followed while muttering profanities under his breath. However, the brunet wore a smirk as if to show everyone this situation was to be taken care of easily. Yet as soon as he and Jounouchi stood outside in the hall, alone, however, the smirk was wiped away in an instant. Replaced by a deep frown and glaring eyes. It was an empty hall, luckily. Everyone else were most likely in their classes. There was no sound heard either, both men having a glaring contest. That is, until Seto was the one to show his anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He nearly bellowed out at the blond, who was taken by slight surprise. Brown eyes regained themselves quickly however, and glared back.

"Wrong with me? What the fuck! It's you who should be answering that!" Katsuya said. His hand gripping onto the magazine in his hand. "How can you even think I'd do such a thing to you!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"This!" The blond said with an enraged voice. Simultaneously did he shove the tabloid at the brunet's chest. Before gravity could kick in and let it fall, Kaiba grabbed it and looked. It was an article on the page, to be specific. It was clearly about his break-up with Arisu, the CEO quickly noted before glaring up at Katsuya once more.

"You're mad I broke up with her?" He asked with a frown.

"What? Hell no! What are you? Stupid? I don't care if you fucking left her alone forever! But why did you have to say I was the one she cheated with!" He bellowed, his eyes showing hurt. Kaiba widened his. He never even mentioned Jounouchi in the interview. Instantly he began to read the cheap article in a normal pace with an emotionless face, putting the blond aside for now. "I'd never do that to you Kaiba." Katsuya said solemnly. "How could you even-"

"Shut up." Kaiba ordered, as he read every line. Making sure to look at the pictures as well. Those sneaky bastards had made sure to add some photos of Jounouchi and Arisu sitting in front of each other at the date yesterday when he had gone off to take his call. It sure made it look like Jounouchi and Arisu were having an affair then.

In reality, the interview that had been yesterday, had been about the fact that Arisu "cheated" on him. Of course, making sure he wouldn't come out like a total ass, he had of course known about this. He just wanted proof before breaking up so she wouldn't be able to protest against the action. Never had he said who Arisu was supposed to cheat with, hoping the reporters wouldn't give a damn. Apparently, they did, much to Jounouchi's dismay.

"What!" The brown eyed man exclaimed, angered by being so easily discarded. Blue eyes looked up, and the brunet smirked.

"Idiot." He said all too calmly, holding the familiar hint of affection. "You got worried all because of that?" He asked mockingly, holding up the magazine to gesture what he was talking about.

"Why shouldn't I!" The blond asked with a more confused tone rather than angry since he noticed the CEO were taking the conversation to somewhere.

"I never as much as mentioned you." Kaiba stated easily, smirking still.

"But -"

"Have you even read it?" Seto asked with mockery. The blond was quiet for a while before answering.

"A little." Jounouchi admitted, suddenly finding the ground all too interesting. Seto snorted.

"Moron." Kaiba declared and wore a victory smirk as the problem was solved. It grew silent between them, the blond persisting to keep his eyes on the ground most likely due to embarrassment. The brunet made sure to snort one more time before seating himself on a bench, putting down the magazine next to him.

"So…you mean, you don't think I cheated with her?" He asked carefully, but quickly got wide eyes due to his question. "I mean **she** cheated with me! She cheated, I didn't cheat. 'Cause that'd mean we were a…a…" Katsuya said, a feeling of embarrassment most likely inside him now. A pause was then made before the blond muttered. "Okay, I'll just shut up now…" He said defeated, his head slightly slumped down. The floor had taken his interest once more.

"No, -" Seto replied calmly, looking up the man before him. "I know she didn't cheat with you." He assured, and Katsuya lifted his head, his face wearing a small smile. "As if she'd chose you to begin with." He mocked with a teasing smirk. Jounouchi growled as he stepped in front of the sitting brunet with clenched fists. Blue eyes looked up defiantly, and were found surprised when Katsuya merely sighed as he calmed himself down.

"So that means that I…I came all the way here…for nothing?" He asked with a bitter smile.

"Pretty much. Not to mention your little outrage in the classroom was for nothing as well."

"Oh crap!" The shorter of the two said as he smacked himself with his palm on his forehead. "I'm so sorry about that! I can tell the class it's all a mistake or something if you want. Honestly, no problem!" He offered, sounding and looking very apologetic at the moment. The brunet was unfazed by this however.

"Shut up and sit down." Kaiba ordered, gesturing for the blond to sit beside him. Brown eyes glared, not liking to be ordered around. Funny thing, he obeyed despite that, Seto thought to himself.

"My Math teacher is so going to give me a detention…" Katsuya muttered to himself, worrying. "I just took off without thinking!" Katsuya admitted, bothered by his future detention.

"That shouldn't be a surprise by now." Seto teased, looking very proud of himself.

"Shut it Kaiba! Stop being so mean! I did it all for you after all! At least pretend to have sympathy!"

"For me? Ha. I didn't ask for you to take a cab and run into my class, yelling like I backstabbed you."

"Idiot! I didn't mean it like that." The blond muttered.

"No, of course you didn't." Kaiba taunted.

"I came because I thought you thought I had an affair with your girl. Or, I mean ex. And I… I didn't want you to think that about me…" He said, fidgeting slightly in his seat as he played with his sleeve.

"How noble of you, coming all the way here to save your face." Kaiba once more mocked, his words still not positively received by the other man. The blond both glared and growled. A fist was raised, but apparently the man must've learned that it wouldn't work since it was taken down almost as quickly. After a few moments, Jounouchi had managed to calm himself.

"So…how are you feeling?" The blond asked, sympathy clear in his eyes. Blue eyes narrowed and a smooth eyebrow was raised.

"What are you talking about?"

"She cheated on you! You must feel something."

"…"

"Don't pretend to be made of stone. It's okay. You can tell me." He said with a sincere tone, offering a friendly smile.

"I feel unbothered." Seto said with a bored tone.

"Kaiba, come on. You've got to let your feelings out, or they'll bug you forever. I mean, I know you must've liked her-"

"As if." Damn… Why did he say that? Why! Why, oh why, had he gotten so comfortable around the blond that he let his guard down?

"What? You didn't like her?" Katsuya asks all too surprised. Seto's face is as calm as ever as he snorts arrogantly. Might as well tag along with this idea. Besides, he could tell the truth up to a certain point anyway, couldn't he?

"Does it look like I do?"

"But…but…the date, and you said I'd come to meet her and…and…and the kiss! You kissed!" Katsuya exclaimed, trying to prove his point by voicing out his thought pattern.

"I know. I was there." He replied with a bored tone.

"Don't be such a smartass! And why the hell did you lie to me!" He asked, punching the CEO's arm roughly as he glared up. Seto smirked down, grabbing a hold of Katsuya's arm, pulling closer.

"Bastard! Let go!" The blond bellowed, but Seto ignored, keeping to the subject.

"Now, I never said that I liked her, did I Jounouchi?"

"But…"

"You just assumed, since I told you she was my girlfriend."

"Well excuse me for being old-fashioned!"

"Apology accepted." The brunet said as he let go of the blond, sitting straight once more.

"Jerk!" Katsuya spat out. "And why on earth did you date her then!" He asked angrily. The second after, he gasped. "Oh my God! You used her!"

"Hmpf. Both Arisu and I were well aware of the circumstances surrounding our relationship."

"Eh? What circumstances?"

"Those are you of no need to know of."

"So all this time…I was right. There was something fishy about it. I knew it! Right from the start!" Jounouchi said triumphantly, grinning like a fool as he held eye contact with the brunet.

"Well, bravo. I'll make sure to present you to your award soon enough." Seto said dryly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katsuya asked. "I wouldn't have told anyone. At least, not after we became friends."

"I know." Seto said with folded arms. "But it was none of your business." He declared, looking straight ahead at the light yellow wall. The man beside him kept quiet for a while, stilling their conversation for the time being.

"So…you never liked her?" He asked the CEO carefully.

"No." Seto answered firmly, still staring in front of him.

"Not one bit?"

"No."

"Good." Katsuya stated with a smile, leaning back on the bench. The brunet turned his head with a raised eyebrow.

"And why's that?" He asked coolly with a smirk. Katsuya smirked as well.

"Because I though you were insane for being with her." Well, the answer wasn't nearly as satisfying as a declaration of undying love and jealousy would've been, but, it was good enough.

"Questioning my taste now? Well, maybe you should. After all, I associate with you, don't I?"

"Ha ha. Sooo funny." Katsuya said with a bored tone. The serious expression on his face soon returned however. "You didn't use her then?"

"Perhaps. Depends on how you look at it. But we were both aware of the structure and nature of the relationship."

"Why did you date her then?"

"Didn't I already tell you that you're not going to know that?"

"Just trying to figure it out." He explained with that usual grin on his face. "But I'll never understand the things you do anyway, will I?"

"Not with that substitute of a brain, you won't." Seto teased with a smirk. The blond growled dangerously.

"Shut up you fucking prick!"

"Why? Because it's too close to the truth?" Maybe he was pushing it. Or rather, he was pushing it, judging by the face of his comrade. It didn't really help when he snorted and broke the eye contact either. But sometimes it was entertaining to get the other so worked up.

"Bastard!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he, much to the CEO's surprise, threw himself at him, pinning the brunet down on the bench. Seto smirked up after having realized the action acted towards him. His wrists were pinned down by Katsuya's hands. All in vain really. He could get out easily.

"Jerk…" The blond breathed out, his eyes glaring. Seto smirked.

"You wouldn't be able to keep me like this even if your life depended on it." He stated, demonstrating so as he almost effortlessly managed to get both his arms free in one motion. Brown eyes widened, grabbing a hold of the free arms once more, trying to tame them.

"Why do you keep trying?" Seto asked with a amused expression, still lying under the blond.

"Don't get cocky, Kaiba." Katsuya warned and refrained from his feeble tries of restraining the brunet. However, continuing to sit on him with folded arms as he glared down at the CEO. Kaiba waited a few seconds, expecting the blond to actually step off of him since he stopped trying to pin him down. That didn't happen, and as brown eyes stared down, the glare that was first there descended. Now it seemed Katsuya was pondering. Seto snorted.

"Too comfortable, or what?" Kaiba asked rudely.

"Something like that."

"If someone comes-"

"I'll tell the person to fuck off." Katsuya interrupted, offering the lying man a mischievous small smile. Blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm afraid that won't quite do the trick."

"If you're so keen on getting me off you, why don't you do it yourself then?"

"…"

"I guess you're too comfortable then, right?"

"Something like that." Seto mimicked the reply he was given previously, and both men smirked at each other. The brunet, who had previously positioned his arms above his chest, decided to let them casually lie alongside his body. It just so happened that Jounouchi's legs got in the way of that. Well, too bad, nothing he was going to do about it. Then he'd just have to touch them.

And Katsuya's arm seemed to grow quite tired of being folded, and hanged down the blond man's sides instead, his hands gently positioned on top of Kaiba's chest. Their eyes looked into one another, sharing the forbidden moment that was ever so sweet. Right now, time was even forgotten to the brunet, ignoring the fact that students could emerge from the doors at any given second. But, since Jounouchi had arrived in the beginning of class, he seriously doubted it. So he let himself be weak, as he had started to do quite often recently. Temptation growing all too strong for his now manipulated mind. The man above him had already taken over him without even knowing it nor of the massive power he held of him. It was at the very least a sort of relief that his weakness not apparent to the one who held such control over it.

"Kaiba?" The blond asked as he started to make nervous circles on the brunet's chest with his index finger. His voice was softly innocent, which showed Kaiba that he probably wasn't going to like whatever came out of his mouth the next few seconds or so.

"Hn." He said sternly, mentally preparing from Jounouchi saying anything from 'let's skip school!' to 'want to get a tattoo?'.

"Did you…and Arisu…you know…do 'it'?" Jounouchi asked, refusing eye contact as he remained transfixed with the invisible circles he was making on the brunet's chest. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"You know…**it**."

"It?"

"Sex, you idiot!" Jounouchi finally bellowed, the sound almost having a haunting echo to it in the hallway. Luckily, no hoards of students emerged from their classrooms, the words hopefully not heard. Thus, the stare between the two teenagers continued. Blue eyes were narrowed and quite unsure about the situation, the question, and everything in-between. Brown eyes were embarrassed, nervous and all too faltering. As the awkward silence prolonged, the blond couldn't help but speak, a very faint hint of red on his cheeks as he nervously laughed.

"Stupid question! Forget I even said anything! I mean, it's not like it matters. And you probably already did it plenty of times, right? I mean, she wasn't ugly, and you've kissed and all, and you're a guy, and she's a girl and everything just fits perfectly and every other newspaper did say you two were sleeping together and-"

"Jounouchi-" Kaiba tried, his voice calm, still keeping his narrowed eyes. The blond continued however, too occupied in his own rambling it seemed to even notice he spoke.

"it wouldn't make any sense if you hadn't had sex with her. I mean, you're Seto Kaiba, right? If you're up for it, you can just get it, just like that, and maybe you even had more than one girl and did it with some other girl on the side too."

"Jounouchi-" The CEO tried once more, a bit more agitated this time from being ignored previously. Slowly did he force his upper body up so he was sitting, getting support from his arms while Jounouchi now had sort of slid down to sitting on his lap instead. Continuing his mindless blabbering.

"I know, I know, it's none of my business. I, I was just asking, that's all. But it's cool, 'cause you probably already did it with her, and I'm just an idiot for thinking otherwise, right? Or didn't you do it with her? Gah! What am I saying! Of course you did-"

"Quiet!" He finally cried out at him, glaring at the madman that responded to the order very obediently. Seto made a sigh, rubbing his temples, as brown eyes curiously looked at him.

"Well?" The blond finally asked.

"Well what?" Kaiba asked back, hoping to God it wasn't about the sex with Arisu subject. Though it most likely was since they had failed to engage in another topic.

"Did you? Or didn't you?"

"Why do you want to know?" The CEO asked with narrowed eyes at the man on his lap, their faces remarkably close without either of them noticing.

"No reason." Katsuya replied quickly. Too quickly. So the brunet snorted.

"Hmpf. Liar."

"…"

"…"  
"Well?" The blond asked, again. Seto's left eye slightly twitched.

"Give it a rest!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Why so interested!" He almost snarled out. The blond made a nervous laugh once more, making the CEO grow even more suspicious of the hidden motives.

"Fine. Don't tell me then." Kaiba declared, if a bit grumpy, as he forcefully pushed the blond off him, making him fall on the floor. He then proceeded to position himself so that he was sitting accurately, dusting off invisible dirt where Jounouchi had been. A faint growl was heard from the floor.

"Bastard!"

"Closet pervert." Seto said back, making brown eyes widen.

"W-what?"

"You must be, since you all of a sudden show such a remarkable interest in my sex life." Even if that  
said sex life was rather nonexistent and dull. Not that the blond knew of it of course.

"Am not!"

"I beg to differ." He said mockingly, crossing a leg over the other as he folded his arms and gave the man a look of arrogance. Jounouchi smirked.

"You want to beg?" He asked teasingly, his smirk growing into a grin. "Well, I don't mind." Blue eyes glared ferociously, pausing for effect before speaking.

"Jounouchi, you annoy me. Greatly." Kaiba stated, turning to stare in front of him. Ending the conversation. The man, who was now sitting beside him, stared ahead as well, both quiet. Eventually the brunet made a deep, heavy mental sigh before speaking almost inaudibly.

"No."

"No what?" Katsuya asked, tilting his head as he looked at Kaiba. The brunet refused to look back, his eyes mesmerized with the wall and all its wonderful cracks.

"No, I didn't have sex with her." He nearly mumbled. The grin on Jounouchi was audible.

"For real?" The now hyped up teenager asked. Blue eyes turned and glared full force.

"…"

"Good." Katsuya commented approvingly. The brunet, still angered, however managed to find curiosity inside him.

"Why is that good?" He asked, a smug feeling taking over inside of him. His feelings of love yearning for a confirmation this interest wasn't one-sided.

"Well…I mean…you shouldn't just go and have sex with people you don't care about, you know. And you said you didn't like her, so…it wouldn't be so good if you had sex with her then." The blond explained, kicking his legs back and forth as he sat, his eye contact breaking every now and then.

"Hmpf."

"I'm just glad you weren't using each other for sex!" He exclaimed happily. Seto sighed.

"Keep it down, you moron." He ordered, digging his nails into his folded arms, trying to look calm and relaxed while glaring a hole on the wall. The man beside him did as told, his motives forever a mystery, and leaned against the CEO's shoulder after a while. The brunet, already used to this happening, sighed, and didn't push him away. Continuing to dig his already short nails into his fabric of clothing.

"Heh, you're a virgin." Jounouchi declared with a cheerful tone as he snuggled just a little bit closer. Kaiba's eyes widened as he stiffened at the comment, refusing to believe what he had just heard.

"How would you know?" He asked angrily, hating that it was so easy for the blond to figure it out. The man beside him linked their arms as he chuckled. Probably just to torture him even more, Seto figured. Why was it so hard to hate him!

"You haven't been in a relationship before, have you Kaiba? And if you won't have sex with a girl you're already using, I doubt you'd do it with anyone else." Katsuya murmured into Seto's shoulder.

"…" Damn the blond and his logic that only appeared every once every full moon!

"Yeah, I thought so…my little virgin Kaiba." He said with a playful voice, his voice going soft at the last comment that the brunet thought was only an insult. So the CEO, who absolutely refused to be ridiculed, pushed the blond away to prove just so. Down to the floor once more was Jounouchi now located with a loud thud as a vein almost popped out of Kaiba's forehead.

"I'll silence you forever if anything from our discussion reaches another person!" He hissed out, his fists clenched, making him look as threatening as possible, he hoped. Brown eyes were widened as the face also wore a slightly gaping mouth, too stunned to make a less disgraceful reaction. Proving Kaiba had stroke fear into the man. Settling with that did he sit down once more, trying to breathe calmly. Katsuya carefully got on his feet again, staring at the brunet. Debating whether to kick his ass or be civil. Since he eventually decided to sit down on the bench, if a bit further away than last time, Seto inwardly came to the conclusion that Katsuya must've realized that he's way too strong for someone like the blond to beat him.

"I'll never tell anyone. Promise." Katsuya said softly, looking with deep brown eyes at the CEO. Kaiba forced his gaze forward, not wanting to risk looking like a fool once he met the other's eyes. "Not that I was going to either…" Katsuya muttered as he ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. Kaiba did the same, sighing that is. His hair needed to be perfect, so his hands didn't touch it.

"Good." Kaiba said curtly. Silence entered the conversation for hours it seemed, making every inhale painful.

"You'll still come right? At lunch?" Katsuya eventually asked, looking at the brunet from under his bangs.

"An agreement is an agreement." Kaiba declared, childishly ignoring that it was rude to not look at the one you're speaking to. He heard the other man scoot closer to him, as he quickly glanced through the corner of his eye to see. When he noticed he was being watched in return, the cracks on the wall occupied his interest once more. The blond sighed and stopped his movements.

Silence once more. Neither of them even acknowledging the other. The brunet tried to keep to himself, but there was a leftover pang of jealousy that had been sparked inside him at the mentioning of relationships and all. So, he asked Jounouchi a question. Very casually, of course. Couldn't afford to raise suspicion, now could he?

"So, what did you do with Mai yesterday?"

"…What?" Jounouchi asked, bewildered, confusion clear as water in his eyes. "Where did she come from?" Well, that's what he himself would like to know as well! Though he and Jounouchi probably didn't mean the same thing with this question.

"Making conversation. You often complain I don't." He shrugged off.

"Oh…okay." Jounouchi said a bit unsurely. "Well, we met at the Game Shop, and everyone got really surprised to see her. But you probably already figured that." The brunet frowned. This wasn't the answer to his question! He didn't care how her arrival was received by the petty gang Jounouchi continued to associate with! He was only interested in what the two of them had done. Together!

"And then we talked…and stuff." The blond said with a shrug. Seto's eye could've almost twitched. 'Stuff'? Stuff! What on earth did stuff mean? It could mean anything from baking a cake, to playing chess to groping each other! If he ever found out of any romantic relation between the two, he'd sue! Jounouchi's underage! Ha! Take that, Mai Kujaku! Wonder how the prison uniform will fit.

"Uh…Kaiba? What's with you?" The blond asked him. It was then Seto realized he was doing his sinister smirk. It was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Nothing your petty mind should worry about." He insulted quickly. And Jounouchi growled. And everything was back to normal again. The verbal sparring continued, the growling was heard more frequently, and, in the end, Kaiba ended up on top of Jounouchi. Why? Just because he felt like seizing the opportunity of course.

"Jerk! Get off me!"

"No." The CEO refused, pinning the other's wrists down even more while wearing a smirk born out of his lust for the other.

"And what if anyone sees us like this then?" Jounouchi asked, tilting his head slightly to the left. The desire grew inside the CEO, measuring the distance between their lips in his head to keep him occupied.

"I'll tell them to fuck off, since I'm busy." He said, half repeating what the blond had answered when faced with a similar question minutes before. Jounouchi smirked up at him.

"Can you keep your mood swings in control for the rest of the day now?" He asked, the teasing smirk gracing his pink lips. Kaiba's eyes were transfixed with them, noticing they were growing dry. Perhaps he could just offer a little help in that department.

"No." He said defiantly, leaning down his head slightly while making his position on top of Jounouchi even more comfortable.

"Fucking bastard." The blond muttered. Kaiba stared down contently before a hand of his broke free to let it trail down Jounouchi's face. Just because he felt like it. Brown eyes closed at the touch, appearing to enjoy it. Blue eyes stared at the lips once more, deeply fascinated by them. This moment would be as good as any to feel them. To taste them. Wouldn't it?

His logic, far forgotten, had taken a short vacation. And he securely inched down, his breathing growing more thick. Brown eyes stayed closed, just like he wanted them to. Their breaths mixed just as-

What the hell was that!

His head shot up, having heard a gasp from behind him. The blond under him heard it as well, his face slightly paler than before. Glancing backwards, Kaiba noticed another student standing there. A male, to be precise. His mouth gaping like a fish. The brunet's heart almost crushed, having been found out. What if the news reporters found out? What if everyone of his business associates found out? What if Mokuba did!

And just like that, all his world of comfort had shattered. Just because he was too weak to resist the man under him.

It felt like hours, which more likely was only seconds, as he stared at the nameless man in a grey uniform, who stared back. Kaiba's lips were in a think line, his eyes empty.

"Dammit, get off me you fucking bastard!" Katsuya cried out, trying to squirm his way out. Kaiba directed his attention down. Had he too understood what he was about to do? Oh god…

"Don't hurt me, please! I'll never do it again, I swear!" Jounouchi cried out. Seto narrowed his eyes. What on earth was he talking-

It clicked then. Jounouchi was putting up and act to save both their asses. His hands immediately pinned down Jounouchi's, playing along.

"Shut up, you low rate duellist!" He roared, and the blond yelped.

"Help me!" Katsuya cried out to the other boy standing there who was now not quite sure what to think. Seto would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that he had to keep a straight face. Jounouchi was behaving so much like the victim he never wanted to be.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll go away and pretend you never saw anything!" Seto threatened the stranger, glaring as intimidating as he could. Which was quite a lot. It made the man flinch. "Speak of this to anyone, and you'll end up worse than him!" He threatened, tightening his grip on Jounouchi, who of course, cried out in pain to show just how bad it all was.

The student ran away as fast as he could, of course.

The CEO could feel the blond relax under him, both letting out a faint sigh.

"Close call…" Katsuya mumbled as Seto let go of his grip. The brunet made a faint nod. The serious atmosphere between them was enormous, and the brunet slowly got off the blond. Reluctantly, of course. Both then sat beside each other, contemplating. Eventually, Jounouchi spoke.

"Whatever happened to the 'I'll tell them to fuck off since I'm busy' bullshit? Now I had to go in and cover for you." He asked teasingly with a smirk. His eyes challenging the brunet, who smirked back of course.

"It was worth it, hearing you plead for mercy under me, as defenceless as you are."

"Yeah you sick bastard, you're probably going to cherish that moment for as long as you live."

"Don't forget the 'Help me' you managed to kick in. I rather liked the show you put up." He complimented teasingly.

"Well thank you. I'm doing the re-enactment later today. Book some tickets if you want to see it again." Jounouchi joked back with a grin. But he ended up chuckling, the circumstances having given him a rush from escaping the embarrassing situation. Kaiba offered a faint smile for once, too amused and grateful with getting away with almost kissing Katsuya that his relief over the matter was making him too happy to deny. The faint smile didn't go by unnoticed. Jounouchi's eyes transfixed with it, smiling due to it as well. A hand was brought up to Kaiba's cheek, his rough fingers gently trailing at the curve of his lips, mesmerized by it. Kaiba didn't mind, though he had to resist the urge to introduce his tongue to the close by fingers. The smile faded away rather quickly, but the hand lingered. Their eyes gazing into one another. It seemed never-ending.

"I want to be close to you again." Jounouchi declared, his fingers teasing Kaiba's skin.

"It's probably best if we keep our distance right now."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I said it." He said, wearing half a smile. Kaiba brought his hand up to Jounouchi's, holding it for a second. Absorbing the warmth it offered before forcing it away from him and his body back to Jounouchi. And then he stood up gracefully.

"It'd be for the better if we return to our classes." He declared to the blond who nodded and stood up. Walking closer to him.

"I'll call my driver to pick you up. You'll get to the school a lot cheaper than using a taxi." He murmured, their bodies already too close. A hand linked with his, and the previously said agreement of no touching was forgotten. He allowed the contact and even put an arm around Jounouchi's waist, pulling closer. Stroking his hand up and down over Jounouchi's back. The blond smiled into his chest.

"Idiot." Jounouchi said with a low chuckle, a arm of his sneaking up to Kaiba's throat and face. "I never took a cab. I ran."

"What?" Kaiba asked, surprised. It was a rather long distance between their two schools. Not to mention the horribly warm summer weather. This could however explain why Jounouchi had been so out of breath before.

"I didn't have time to think when Anzu showed me the article. I just knew I had to tell you it wasn't true." Jounouchi stated simply.

"So you just acted on feeling, as always?"

"Yup."

"Stupid imbecile." He scolded, his lips talking into Katsuya's mop of hair. Enjoying the scent it had while his arm pulled closer. Rewarding the blond for his foolish behaviour. It saved him from yet another class, didn't it? "Be grateful I'm even lending you the limousine. Make sure not to destroy it."

"I won't." He reassured with a smirk. Kaiba took out his cell phone from his jacket, speed dialling for his chauffeur, telling him to pick up Jounouchi and drive him to school.

"He'll be here soon." Seto stated to the other who remained immobile, offering a vague "Mhm" against his chest. Reluctantly did he grab a hold of Jounouchi's arms, pushing him away. "Go." He ordered. The blond got a mischievous glint in his eye. One that Kaiba couldn't help but recognize.

"Walk me to the door." Katsuya ordered back, grabbing a hold of the CEO's hand as he walked past him. Dragging the brunet along. And it was quite amazing when Kaiba thought about it, because he had never been under someone's command so willingly before. Perhaps Mokuba's at times, but nothing like this. Amazing with a negative remark that is.

Their hands were weakly entwined, just in case someone came and they had to snatch them back. Luckily, the halls they crossed were empty. Just as if something divine had granted them a piece of luck for the time being. But Kaiba didn't want to think like that, loving the fact that Jounouchi always managed to drag him out of classes into empty halls. His specialty, it seemed.

All too soon did they reach the exit, the couple standing hip to hip as they watched it. Blue eyes glaring at it weakly, hoping it'd go away if he did. Katsuya sighed, giving up, before letting go of his hand and walking to the door. Kaiba's eyes transfixed on his figure, both hands in his pockets. Just as the blond was about to open the door, he turned his head back, looking into blue eyes.

"Don't forget lunch."

"Won't."

"Okay. See you later" He said, smiling, as he pushed the door open. But, the departure wasn't finished before adding a little something. "…my little virgin Kaiba." He said, grinning like a maniac with the mischievous glint in his eyes. Kaiba stiffened at the comment, clearly shocked, his hands clenching due to anger and embarrassment as he could only watch Jounouchi run away for his dear life over the asphalt, trying to escape the horrible fate that would befall him if his reflexes were poor.

The brunet frowned, snorted, said 'Moron', turned around and walked back. His cell phone was brought up once more, this time calling Koji. Some faults regarding the interview were to be fixed. He immediately ordered the man to sue any tabloid that used Katsuya as the person Arisu cheated with from this day on. While he was at it, he ordered the man to set up a fake scene between a girl look-alike of Arisu and a man for tabloids to use as the one she cheated with. A man with black hair, so it could not even the slightest resemble Jounouchi. The press would frolic over those photographs. Koji obeyed of course and assured all would go as planned. The CEO then hung up on the other man and returned back to class. Ignoring that it took him around half an hour to 'take care of' Jounouchi, as he had promised his teacher that he would.

**XxxX**

His classmates were all a pain in the ass. But, his standoffish attitude seemed to go through even the most thick-headed ones, as they barely confronted him when the final period before lunch had come. In fact, the girl he sat beside was quiet. All was now acceptable; not good, but not bad either. But, he could endure it.

His heart was feeling slightly exited, knowing he was about to see the blond soon, meeting for whatever reason Jounouchi had called him for. All he knew was that the other man had labelled it as 'important'. Therefore, he'd come.

Jounouchi's and his lunch hour didn't quite go hand in hand. But that the blond didn't know. So he had to go earlier from his class, claiming he was needed to attend a business meeting. As he approached the limousine he snorted at himself, as he was lying for Jounouchi. Just so he'd be on time. Quite stupid of him really. Better not to tell the other about it. He'd gloat forever then.

His driver politely held the door open, smiling at the CEO. Blue eyes held short eye contact, acknowledging his employee, before getting inside the vehicle and hearing the door shut. He noticed something then, a piece of paper on the seat in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered if Jounouchi might've dropped it on his way back to school. His hand reached out for it, inspecting it. A smirk was visible on his face then, seeing the folded paper with the clear word on. It said _Kaiba_. Assuming the blond had made a letter of sorts, he unfolded the paper, beginning to read what his love interest had wrote.

_Hi there moneybags!_ Polite as always…, he muttered in his head, the smirk still there.

_I'm just writing this 'cause I'm bored._ Hmpf. Figures.

_I hope you don't mind I took a couple of sodas. I was really thirsty._ Who cares. He was rich.

_By the way, you better show up on time or I'll kick your ass!_ Empty threats as always.

_Yeah, I'm still bored… It's all your fault! Why don't you have a TV in here or something!_ Why was the blond always bored so easily! It's a wonder he hadn't gone insane from being forced to entertain him by talking already.

_I've got a surprise waiting for you,_ Hmm…interesting. The brunet smirked, even though he never really liked surprises to begin with.

_you better like it, you jerk!_ And what if he didn't, his mind challenged the piece of paper.

_So…yeah…hey did you see what I drew in the corner? It's you! It look just like you, doesn't it?_ Kaiba's eyes went to the bottom corner of the paper, noticing a very one dimensionally drawn character with a frown and trench coat. The brunet frowned at this.

_So…I'm bored. Where's the damn radio! You should have a sign for each button so I know what to push!_ Complaining as always…

_Bastard._ Imbecile.

_Okay, I think I'm done now. See ya later, 'cause I know you're missing me like crazy!_ Hmfp.

And that was that, really. Blue eyes looked fondly, at least it was fondly for his eyes, at the words that had been written sloppily on the ark. After a minute of contemplation, he folded the paper neatly and put it at the bottom of his briefcase. By this gesture, he had hereby marked the item as valuable enough to save and not throw in the garbage. Which was quite a lot for this young man.

Yes, he was acting like a pathetic fool. But he was a fool of love, which couldn't be helped. That's his excuse.

As his ride arrived at his old school, parking in front of the gates, he found Jounouchi already standing there leaning casually against the fence. His body perfectly positioned to be close to. But the brunet pushed the thoughts of intimacy aside, remembering this was a public area. They could not go and touch each other like they usually do then. It wouldn't be appropriate. Highly tempting, but not appropriate.

As he gracefully exited the vehicle and ordered his employee to basically get lost, he walked up to the man leaning against the fence that was smirking at his approaching form. Kaiba smirked back, stopping two steps in front of the other.

"Did you see my letter?" The blond asked, no greeting between the two. The brunet nodded, clutching slightly to his briefcase in his left hand.

"Then you know I've got a surprise for you, right?" Katsuya asked mischievously, pushing himself from the fence, decreasing their distance. The brunet nodded once more.

"Good." He said, grinning widely. His hand went to his pocket, taking up an item. "Put this on." He ordered. A brown eyebrow was raised at this, seeing the item Jounouchi presented. A black blindfold. Kaiba cleared his throat due to inner embarrassment of what he was thinking. Associating it with a too vivid scenario with the blond and a bed.

"No." He defied with a small glare. Brown eyes gave one back with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean 'no'! Put the damn thing on!"

"Why?" Seto asked coolly, smirking down as he eyed the item and Jounouchi. The blond grinned.

"So you won't see the surprise of course." The blond replied easily.

"I'll see it eventually anyhow. Why stall?" He asked, putting his free hand in his pocket while giving the blond a cold look. A brown eye slightly twitched.

"It'll ruin everything!"

"I won't make a fool of myself and go around aimlessly wearing **that**." He said, pointing at the black item with his eyes. "I'm not stupid!"

"But I'll guide you. Don't worry." Katsuya assured.

"Hmpf. No."

"Bastard! You're destroying everything!"

"Making me feel guilty won't work." Seto stated arrogantly. The blond stood quiet for a while, biting his lip, pondering.

"If I promise no one will see you then? I can take you as close as possible to the…erm, surprise, without you wearing it. And then you only have to wear it for the last distance." He suggested, tilting his head innocently. Brown eyes looking into blue, hoping. Kaiba looked down on him, a grave expression gracing his features. Keeping quiet to himself whilst thinking. Cars on the road passed by, birds chirped in a nearby tree and students on their lunch break were heard in their moment of silence. Katsuya moved closer, eye contact remaining. Blue eyes widened as a hand was put over his own that held the briefcase.

"Come on, Kaiba." The blond urged softly, smiling. Blue eyes narrowed, knowing very well this was just a tactic Jounouchi was using.

"No one will see." He continued, bringing his body forward, his face inching closer to the CEO's throat.

"Just this once." Katsuya suggested, squeezing Kaiba's hand lightly. His other hand went to the brunet's neck, his fingers trailing down. All while the CEO could feel the breath from the other on him.

"Dammit Jounouchi, -!" He muttered, glaring down. "There are people here…!" Kaiba lectured to the other man who merely smiled playfully.

"So?" He asked, tilting his head. Seeing as the blond wouldn't move away by himself, Seto took a hold of the hand Jounouchi had on his throat and pushed it down. Then he snatched his hand that held his briefcase free from the blond and took a step backwards. Jounouchi folded his arms and glared, not approving of Kaiba's actions.

"Stop being such a baby about it! We don't have all day!" The blond said, aggravated. Seto sighed.

"Is it truly necessary?" He asked, gesturing at the blindfold. Jounouchi nodded. And both went silent.

"Look, can't we just walk to the point where you don't need the blindfold? Then you'll see it won't be so bad." He suggested, running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever." Kaiba said, agreeing. Katsuya smiled, thinking victory was in his hand.

"Finally! Come, let's go, slowpoke!" He said enthusiastically, grabbing a hold of the CEO's wrist, tugging and dragging him along as he showed the way. The brunet scolded and insulted, tugging his hand back. However, Katsuya still persisted in holding it. It eventually came to the point where Kaiba threatened to go back to his new school if Jounouchi couldn't keep his hands to himself. The blond started behaving properly right after that. The CEO smirked at this, loving his control.

The walk wasn't all that far, still within school ground as expected. Jounouchi led him to the sort of entrance to the secluded area where the bench was. The place, and the bench, where the two had spent quite a lot of time for being a non-couple. However, as they were walking up to it, the CEO noted something. A sign. His eyes narrowed at the blond, who smiled back. They stopped at the said sign, Kaiba clearly frowning at the other who didn't seem all too bothered with it.

On the very amateurly made sign, out of wood, was a message. Written with paint, of course. Jounouchi grinned madly, apparently very proud over his work. At this, Seto wanted to snort. Blue eyes read the sign once more,

_No trespassing!_

_If you do, Seto Kaiba'll kick your ass and sue! _

"Moron…" He muttered, glaring. "When did I ever give you permission to use my name as an official threat post!"

"But this is good, Kaiba!" The blond urged, still positive in his behaviour. "Now no one will bother us! Can you take on the blindfold now?" He asked hopefully.

"What makes you so sure this pathetic excuse of a sign will keep anyone away! Anyone who knows of me has knowledge of the large amount of money I have. If I were sponsoring that sign, it'd be made out of aluminium at the very least!"

"Yeah, but no one has the guts to do something when there's a possibility that you might just kick their ass. Even if it's only a wooden sign that says so." He stated proudly, grinning. Kaiba continued to glare as he narrowed his eyes.

"So I suppose the so called surprise is nearby the bench? At least in that area?" He muttered out his question, trying to calm himself and think of anything but the sign.

"Yup. So now you have to take on the blindfold, or you'll see what it is." Katsuya said, almost bouncing forward with the black cloth in his hand. Blue eyes widened.

"I don't want it on!" He stated, taking a step backwards. Brown eyes widened.

"What! Then I can't take you there!"

"Pity." He said sarcastically.

"Come on Kaiba! Look around you! No one's here! Everyone's inside, eating!" Well, that was true… The brunet took a look around solemnly, noticing the empty ground around them. All the people that had been visible before was those who went out the entrance to get food from restaurants and such. Blue eyes snapped back to the blond who looked at him expectantly, and he sighed, rubbing his temple with his one free hand.

"I swear Jounouchi, if anyone as much as **hears** about this, you won't live to see another day." He threatened, taking a step closer. Signalling he agreed. And Jounouchi's face lit up for just a second before he tried to control his features.

"Of course. You know you can trust me."

"I wonder…" The CEO muttered, more to himself than as a statement. Jounouchi chose to ignore it however. With a deep, heavy and anguished sigh did the brunet bend down his head slightly. Just so the damn idiot could put it on and get everything over with. The blond noticed what Seto wanted him to do and took up the blindfold, each hand holding one end of it.

"Alright, close your eyes." He ordered, smiling. The brunet muttered incoherent words under his breath of the insulting nature but did as told nevertheless.

And his world became dark.

"For your sake, I hope there isn't anyone waiting for us there." He warned as he felt the cloth being tied around his head. Jounouchi's breath stroking his face, giving a weird feeling inside his stomach.

"Of course not." Katsuya assured in his sincere voice as he made sure the blindfold stayed on. When the task had been finished the CEO could practically hear the smile he made, emitting like light in his now dark view.

"Good." He stated with a frown, straightening himself, trying to look dignified even with the stupid blindfold on. He suddenly felt very defenceless at the moment.

"I'm going to take your briefcase now." Jounouchi explained, his hand trying to tug the item away from the CEO. Kaiba merely frowned.

"Why?" He asked coldly, his grip around it tightening.

"Because you might put it down somewhere bad and ruin some stuff."

"Hmpf."

"Dammit Kaiba, I'm not out to get you or anything! It's not like I'm going to look into your briefcase and kidnap your laptop!" Katsuya stated, almost bellowing. The CEO frowned.

"Hn." He stated before letting go of the briefcase, allowing it to rest in Jounouchi's incapable hands.

"Thank you." Katsuya said politely. Seto snorted and whipped his head another way, showing just how grumpy he was over this matter. The blond then sighed and the brunet felt something warm hold his hand, tugging it slightly.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm going to guide you. Or do you want to walk on your own?" He asked teasingly. Seto nearly glared through the cloth. His hand rose, attempting to take off the stupid blindfold, take back his briefcase and go some place far, far away from Jounouchi. Apparently the blond must've seen this as he soon found his arm being stopped from raising itself.

"No!" Jounouchi cried out, holding tightly. Seto sighed at the annoyance. "I promise I won't tease you anymore! Just keep it on. It'll only take half a minute to get there, you know that. But the grumpier you get, the more you drag it out." The blond explained, clutching onto his arm tightly to keep it restrained. Seto still frowned.

"Then take me there. Now." He ordered. He felt the blond obey as he noticed that Katsuya linked their arms and started to walk carefully. Naturally, he started to walk as well. Looking as bored, arrogant and pissed off as he could. But he couldn't help but feel insecure, not sure of what was going on. The damn cloth was itching as well. Just begging to come off. Soon enough the blond stopped, so he did as well.

"Um, okay. We're here, but you can't take it off quite yet."

"How so?" He asked, his voice irritated.

"Because you need to sit down first."

"Whatever. Where's the bench?"

"Not on the bench."

"You don't expect me to sit on the grass, do you?" Seto asked with a snort.

"No no. I've got a, um, something there. Promise. You won't get dirty."

"Fine. Let's not drag this out any longer. Where the hell am I supposed to sit?"

"We need to move you carefully, or you might ruin something. I'll guide you, alright? Don't go unless I push you." He instructed, letting go of the CEO's arm. Kaiba nodded. Then, out of nowhere, he felt the blond's hands on his waist. The shorter body placed closely behind him. But he didn't flinch, keeping his dignity. And when the blond pushed, he walked. And when he didn't, he stopped.

"Dammit, I never want another surprise from you ever again. If I won't, I'll die a happy man." He complained with a dark voice, wishing he could glare.

"Ha ha. Bastard. You know, here I waste time on you and all, and all you see is the fact that you have to wear a blindfold for a minute or two." The man behind him muttered before sighing. "Alright, you can sit down now. On your knees, or you might fuck something up." Jounouchi said calmly. Seto gave a curt nod, showing he'd heard. Then he slowly began to lower himself, the blond doing so as well, holding him from behind. Making sure he wouldn't fall, or whatever it was. To be honest, the brunet wasn't quite sure of why Jounouchi was still holding him and sitting down with him, only from behind of course.

"Remind me to kill you later." Kaiba stated coldly.

"Sure thing."

"Alright, I'm sitting. It's coming off." He warned, ripping it off from his eyes. The sudden light made his vision unclear, only seeing green due to the trees and bushes around them. The man behind him quickly gasped and placed his hands over his eyes. Covering his vision once more.

"Dammit Jounouchi! Haven't I done what you wanted me to do!" He asked the man as politely as he could at the given moment, feeling quite proud over not having punched Jounouchi yet.

"Yeah, but,-" Jounouchi nearly whispered, his chest pressed against the back of the CEO as he continued holding his hands in front of the blue eyes. The face of the other was close to his, noticed by the breath that hit Kaiba's chin and throat.

"But what!"

"I just…wanted to say something first." He mumbled a bit shyly. A large contrast in comparison to how he usually held a very confident behaviour. This the brunet noticed.

"Then speak." Kaiba ordered, not appearing as upset any longer.

"O-okay. Well, um…just, don't laugh at me if you don't like it okay?"

"Hmpf. Is it really that bad?" He asked teasingly, offering a smirk as he folded his arms. Increasing the level of arrogance. But all was friendly now. This seemed to take the blond man's insecurities away.

"Shut up! It's not! And you better like it, you asshole."

"I'm sure I won't."

"Jerk."

"I've never been a fan of surprises, Jounouchi." He stated seriously. "Nothing personal."

"Whatever." He shrugged off, appearing not to care. "Here goes nothing." And the hands were removed.

He heard the blond take a sharp intake of air, his arms sliding down from eyes down to his waist. Watching the brunet with hawk eyes.

What he saw, after a second of his eyes adjusting to the light, was a blanket. Which was what he and Jounouchi was currently sitting on. In front of them were various of dishes. Food sealed in plastic containers. There was pasta, meatballs, rice, fish, rice balls and some fruits as well. He felt the hold around his waist tighten. Probably nervous about his reaction.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, not fully understanding this. What was the purpose of this? Was this why Jounouchi had called him for?

"Is this the surprise?" He asked, trying to hide his doubt. The blond nodded. Kaiba frowned, directing his gaze to the blond.

"You said it was important." Seto said, glaring. "In the limousine yesterday, you said I had to come, because it was **important**. You think eating on a blanket is important?" He asked, snorting, to show just how ridiculous the whole thing was. Jounouchi released his arms around him, inching away. Brown eyes glared while doing so.

"If I told you I just wanted to spend time with you, you wouldn't have come, now would you!" Katsuya snapped back, his fists clenched. Blue eyes observed, slightly widened due to the newly said information. "Fucking asshole!" He growled out, rising up, attempting to leave. The brunet reacted, grabbing Jounouchi's wrist, pulling him down to him. Seto quickly held him with his arms around the blond's waist so the attempts to break free would be futile.

"Let me go!" The blond bellowed out, trying to squirm himself free from the CEO's hold. Kaiba remained calm, a stoic facial expression covering his features. But he remained quiet. The shorter man still kept trying to break free, but to no avail. Eventually, the blond got tired of trying, reluctantly slumping down with his back against the CEO's chest, growling at the scenario. Both now sitting rather peacefully on the blanket. Jounouchi's face was hard, solemn over rejection. Kaiba's was calm, pondering over the blond. When a minute had passed, he spoke out, after careful contemplation over the matter.

"I would have come." He stated simply. Brown eyes widened, and the blond jerked his face so they held eye contact, looking disbelievingly into blue eyes.

"For real?"

"Yes…I think I would've." Seto stated with indifference. It made the blond smile nevertheless.

"Now, if you're done with your constant mood swings, I suggest we eat while it's warm." He suggested with a arrogant tone, letting go of the blond who moved away from him. Only to end up sitting beside him. The blond then took out two plastic plates with plastic utensils. Each man filled their plates with food, the brunet taking a little bit of each while Katsuya filled his with pasta and fish. They ate in a comfortable silence, sending one another a glance every now and then. When nearly finished with his eating, Kaiba asked the question that lurked in his mind.

"So…why did you do all this?" His cold eyes befell on the blond, watching. "If you just wanted to spend time with me you didn't have to do all this."

"I know. But, you took me out to dinner. Remember? And I wanted to pay you back, but you don't want my money. So I figured I could treat you to dinner too." He stated cheerfully, smiling. "Though I'm not rich, so I could only get you some home cooked stuff…" Katsuya mumbled, scratching the back of his head a bit shamefully.

"Hm." Kaiba said, sipping from his coffee he had been given, showing the blond he had heard.

"Plus, I wanted to do something special too… God knows why! Seeing as how damn grumpy you got over a stupid blindfold!" Katsuya said with a joking tone, smiling at the other. But a serious edge was in the sentence as well, that the CEO could tell.

"Well, I don't like blindfolds." He explained, taking another sip.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." It went quiet once more, both of them minding their own business. The silence gave the brunet the perfect time to ponder, as he now started to contemplate his relationship with the other. For even if this picnic, or whatever term one might use, was only claimed to be a payback for when he took out the blond to dinner, wasn't this scenario they were in…romantic, in lack of better words? They were alone, on a blanket, in a secluded area. And Jounouchi had made such an effort in this, and seemed very upset when he first had scolded him for it.

Could it be that Jounouchi was starting to…to… No, of course not. That's ridiculous, isn't it? Why would the blond share the same feelings as he did?

His eyes suspiciously glanced over to look at the other with a pondering expression. Maybe it was so that Jounouchi wasn't all that indulged in friendship alone as he first had suspected. But then again, how was he sure this wasn't just a completely ridiculous idea, formed by his love-sick mind due to the wish of sharing a requited love? He couldn't know. And it probably all was in his imagination. He should let it go. It was just stupid thoughts anyway… With that synopsis did he return to his food, finishing off what he had on his plate.

The wind was gentle today, carefully swaying the blond bangs gracefully. The scene mesmerized him. And as he was well aware Jounouchi knew of his staring, he was also well aware of the fact that he hadn't been told off. Therefore, he proceeded in doing so, staring at other places as well when he thought he was crossing the limit. Suddenly, brown eyes turned, finished with eating his meal, staring mischievously into his. Showing he had something in mind, which might be both to his joy and discomfort. Somehow it usually ended up to be a mix of both. With an all too innocent face did Jounouchi innocently lean forward, causing the CEO to snort rudely at the behaviour, sitting straight with folded arms as he observed. The blond didn't let this scare him off however, for once appearing to not let insults guide his temper. Perhaps he should comment on that? …No. He might take it as a compliment. And Jounouchi wouldn't give it a rest after that if he said he improved in anything.  
"Kaiba?" The blond man asked, grinning madly. It caused him to smirk.

"Hn?"

"Have you ever watched the clouds?" What kind of a stupid question was that?

"Of course I've seen them. You think I've never noticed the large white shapes in the sky?" He asked sarcastically. Katsuya sighed, his facial expression faltering for a second.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" He corrected, glaring shortly. "I meant if you, you know, ever laid down and watched the clouds. As an activity, if your brilliant brain still can't understand." The blond explained, adding sarcasm in the last sentence. Kaiba glared.

"No. Why would I waste my time on such a useless activity?"

"Yeah, I thought so." Katsuya said, the mischievous grin appearing once more. Seto didn't let it bother him though, already having an idea of what he had in mind. "Let's watch them then!"

And with slight, or rather an excessive amount of persuasion, and some rather violent actions, Kaiba did end up lying on his back, claiming he'd do it just to shut Jounouchi up. Jounouchi laid next to him, grinning victoriously as he rubbed his sore wrist. His attacks against the CEO were always turned against him it seemed. Still he came off as content with having the brunet on his back, even if he did suffer from it. Kaiba smirked nonchalantly at the blond who tended his bruise soon to be on his wrist.

He had never done this before. Cloud watching that is. If he had, as a child, he couldn't remember it. But it was quite relaxing, just lying down, staring into space.

It also went against everything he usually did. Seto Kaiba, wasting time on doing nothing? Who'd live to see the day! But he brushed the thought away, claiming in his mind he was busy spending time with the Jounouchi. And since spending time with someone doesn't qualify as doing nothing, though it comes pretty close, he had redeemed himself.

The blond tried persuading him in making up shapes for the different clouds floating above them, but the CEO refrained from doing so, claiming it to be yet another stupid, moronic and immature activity only Jounouchi lacked the brains in mustering up. He had received a rather hard punch then, but smirked and insulted the other's lack of strength, appearing as if he was left unharmed. The blond had sighed, giving up, and went back to staring up in the sky. The silence was comfortable, and so was their distance. Not too far away, and not too close. Not that he'd mind the close option though.

"Kaiba?" The day Jounouchi would be quiet for more than five minutes would obviously be the day of the Apocalypse. Which meant it was rather positive he kept on talking.

"Hn?" He answered back in a bored tone, not even bothering to give the other a glance.

"I know you said your relationship with Arisu didn't mean anything, but-" Was he still hung up over that? It was just annoying by now. He should let it go. "aren't you upset she cheated on you?" Hm. True. His pride would be hurt if he just gave away the fact that someone had fucked him over. Then again, Jounouchi didn't seem to have read the entire article, now had he? If so, he'd known that he himself, according to his own fictional story of course, had set up Arisu with another guy, a paid one of course, to see if she was reliable. Which proved to not be the case. All in all, he suspected her for not being able to be fully monogamous and set her to the test to prove if he was right or wrong. This story both made Arisu come out as the bad character, enabled him to break up with her without any fault and made him come out on top from having pulled the strings all the time. His brilliance never ceased.

"Hmpf. Idiot." He snorted out. "Read the damn article. It would've saved us a lot of trouble today to begin with."

"Well excuse me for having other stuff to do!" Jounouchi said, glaring up at the sky with an angry look. Seto turned his gaze slightly, watching the reaction as he smirked to himself.

"Why are you always walking around with a girl's magazine every time I appear in one anyway? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you bought them for the sole purpose of reading about me." He suggested arrogantly. Brown eyes looked into his, still glaring, due to this theory.

"Stop being so full of yourself! They ain't mine! They're Anzu's! **She** buys those kind of magazines! Not me! And she tells us whenever you appear in one! So that's why I know."

"Sure she does." He teased, saying the sentence disbelievingly. "We both know you can't get enough of me, you pitiful slob."

"Not true! And who are you calling pitiful here!" Jounouchi asked with a growl, shaking his fist. Seto only smirked in a pleased manner, staring contently at the man before averting his gaze, watching the sky instead. The blond grumbled because of this. "Yeah, you better be scared! Nobody messes with Katsuya Jounouchi without-"

"Shut up."

"Hmpf. I was in the middle of talking you know!"

"I know. That's why I told you to shut up."

"Ha ha." Katsuya said dryly, sending the brunet evil looks, probably fantasising of staking the CEO.

"God I hate you."

"Trying to live a lie now?"

"Whatever! So I don't **really** hate you. Who cares! I can still dislike you." Katsuya pointed out, which the brunet only found to be to his amusement.

"In denial as usual, I see."

"Am not!"

"Then admit it, you like me."

"Do not!"

"Perhaps you **are** a lost cause to truth…" Seto muttered to himself, only to aggravate the other even more. Maybe he took too much pleasure out of teasing the other, but he liked to think of it as healthy quarrelling instead of any other negative explanation one could come up with.

"Admit it yourself that you like me then!" Katsuya urged.

"What do I have to do with any of this? It's you who are in denial." Seto explained with ease, snorting at the blond's idiocy. After this the blond mumbled some incoherent words, staring up at the sky with folded arms and a glare. Most likely they were insults, judging by his current temper. But he calmed himself, as he usually did, serenity sweeping over the scene once again. Both men laid on the blanket in peace, worries appearing long gone to an outsider eye.

"Kaiba? Are you sure you're not sad, or angry or whatever, that your girlfriend cheated on you?" The blond asked in a soft voice, looking at the brunet with sympathy. Seto snorted at it, tired of Jounouchi never giving up on the thought.

"No. It was expected."

"What? You just expect people to cheat on you?"

"Doesn't everyone always do?" He answered, referring to other sorts of relationships as well. Business associates in particular.

"…I don't." Katsuya stated firmly.

"Well, we still have time to prove you wrong, don't we?"

"You know as well as I do that I'd never betray you Kaiba." Katsuya said in an earnest voice. The CEO was silent for a moment, looking into the sincere brown eyes, before allowing his defence mechanism to work. The statement was too emotional for his liking anyhow. The fact that he appreciated it nonetheless went by ignored.

"So you're growing sentimental on me now, Jounouchi? What caused it this time?" He teased, smirking arrogantly. The said blond sighed at the childish behaviour the brunet displayed before regaining himself.

"It's just that…I'd be really bummed if someone cheated on me."

"Well, you're naïve enough to believe in trust."

"So why were you in a relationship then, Mr Solitude, if you already knew she'd cheat on you!"

"I have my reasons." Seto replied coolly.

"You sure you're not sad?"

"Dammit, how much behind can that brain of yours be!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Fascinating. It picked up on something."

"Ha ha." Katsuya said dryly with a bored look before lightning up once more. "Well, I'm just glad you didn't have sex with her!" He exclaimed happily. Kaiba smirked, looking into brown eyes.

"Now, why is that?"

"I already told you. You shouldn't do it with someone if you don't care about them. Which you didn't. So I'm glad you didn't…you know…" Katsuya trailed off, assuming the brunet would fill in the blanks.

"Hmpf. That's merely childish thinking. Don't tell me you're still waiting for 'the one'?"

"Hey, I've done it already, you know!" Katsuya informed.

"Really? Who would ever want to see you naked? What a terrorising image..."

"Oh, I'm just laughing my pants off at the dry Kaiba-humour." Katsuya said with a bored tone, faking a yawn to prove his point.

"Don't. Keep them on. They serve a purpose, shielding the world from horrifying visions."

"Hey! Take that back! I'm super hot when I'm naked!" The blond defended, offended by the CEO's statement.

"This subject is really discomforting…" Seto muttered, more so to himself, as he looked up at the sky to ease himself.

"Tough break!" Jounouchi said, glaring, folding his arms before staring up in the sky just as the other. Seto's mind wasn't as ease however, angry that Jounouchi appeared taken. Which he must be since he said he already had had sexual intercourse. Which meant he must've found someone to care for…

"So…who was the unlucky girl?" He asked, appearing as if he didn't give a damn.

"Just some girl." Jounouchi mumbled, still staring straight up. Blue eyes turned, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You're telling me you don't know?" He asked mockingly, almost delighted.

"Of course I knew who she was! It's just that…she didn't mean anything, really. No one did." Katsuya defended, mumbling at the end.

"What? There's been several? Well well, look who doesn't live as they preach." The brunet taunted once more, though rather unpleased with this information. Angry that people had snatched the blond before him. Not that he ever really planned on claiming Jounouchi, but his possessive side didn't want for another to have the blond.

"That was before I met Yuugi. My life's changed since then. And I promised myself I wouldn't do it again unless it was with someone I really cared about." Katsuya declared, his brown eyes looking into blue. The brunet smirked faintly, in which the blond gave a faint smile.

"Hmpf. Hopeless romantic." Kaiba muttered, if a bit affectionately. "You'll never learn."

"Neither will you." Katsuya said in a soft tone. Their eyes still meeting. It seemed so perfect right now, the two of them lying beside one another in complete solitude. The blond's smile then grew larger, alarming the brunet. He saw the other man's arm moving, his hand reaching out for Seto's, taking a firm hold of it. As usual, he didn't object to the closeness. His hand rested gently between their bodies, holding Katsuya's hand weakly. Then he turned his face away, directing it upwards as he closed his eyes. Relaxing, enjoying the moment.

Something moved then. Or rather, someone. The CEO already knew it was the blond, but he didn't know what for. But he pretended to continue to lie still, unaware of the blond's movements. He breathed calmly throughout this, feeling the brown eyes upon him. Their hands separated and the blond raised the brunet's arm. Curious as to what the hell Jounouchi was doing, he opened his eyes, finding the blond preparing to lie down beside him. Noticing that the brunet had opened his eyes didn't seem to bother Katsuya as he gently let his body lie down next to the CEO, his head on Kaiba's chest. The blond smiled up at the brunet then, resting his cheek on the brunet's chest. Kaiba snorted, pretending this was bothering him. But his arm still placed itself around Jounouchi's waist, pulling closer. The man lying half on top of him stretched out one arm over the CEO, letting his fingers trail back and forth, making shapes with his fingers that only the blond could distinguish. Seto stared up in the sky again since it was uncomfortable to tilt his head so he would look at the blond. Curse the fact that he didn't have a pillow. It was moments like these that he doubted his strength. But his thoughts vanished as Jounouchi's voice spoke out, grabbing all of his attention.

"Kaiba, do you believe in love?" Katsuya asked in a completely normal tone. Blue eyes narrowed, wondering why the blond wished to discuss this topic.

"I suppose love exist. But not the way people would like it to be." He said, his free hand placing itself on top of the one over his chest. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…" Jounouchi mumbled lazily against his chest, a small smile forming. "But I guess I should've expected that you do. I mean, you love your brother. You'd just be stupid if you said you didn't believe in it then."

"Fascinating. You do have logic hiding inside of you." Kaiba teased. Katsuya growled accordingly.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to kick your ass." Jounouchi declared. Kaiba snorted at hearing this, but made no other remark.

"So would you ever want to be in a relationship then? I mean, a real one. Not like the messed up one you had with Arisu." Katsuya asked. Blue eyes narrowed once again.

"You sure are curious today…" He muttered to the blond, who merely grinned.

"Always am." He said happily. "So, what's your answer then? Want to spend your life alone, with fake girlfriends, or in a real relationship?"

"Hm… Tough question." He replied, apparent he didn't mean it. "Which one do you favour? Let me guess, the real relationship, right? With the whole trust and loyalty department." He mocked with a raised eyebrow. Katsuya tilted his head so he could look at him, glaring with full force.

"Actually, I do." He defended. "What's so wrong in being with someone you like?" He asked almost angrily. Seto snorted, his hand having found Jounouchi's cheek, gently touching it with his fingertips. But it was brought down after two strokes.

"Because Jounouchi, those things never happen." He stated calmly, trying to educate the oblivious one.

"Yes they do!" Jounouchi exclaimed passionately, half sitting up now, staring down at the brunet.

"There are no happy endings."

"That's because good things never end." Katsuya said with a lopsided smile. Seto felt like rolling his eyes.

"Life isn't a fairy tale."

"I know. Good things can still happen though."

"Hmpf. Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! You are!"

"No, I'm a realist. Not an idealist." He declared easily. Brown eyes glared as the blond remained quiet for a moment.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood to argue with you anymore." Katsuya muttered, resting his head against Seto's chest once more. The brunet smirked at his easy victory, letting his free hand caress the blond mop of hair he loved to touch.

His suspicions that Katsuya might feel a bit more for him than the line of friendship occurred to him once more. And it unnerved him. He didn't want anything to happen, he wasn't ready for it. Things like that needed planning.

But those suspicions were probably vivid imagination. Surely, there was no possibility Jounouchi liked him. After all, he always mentioned that he was attracted to girls, and he mentioned he'd been intimate with them. Why would he all of a sudden turn out to like a guy who was his former enemy? Not possible… Right? No, of course not…

The pair laid like that for a while before reality caught up with the brunet, reminding him that he needed to get back to school and that it'd be wise of the blond to make it in time to his next class. He informed Jounouchi of this.

"Just a little longer." Katsuya murmured contently, continuing to relax against his chest. The CEO sighed.

"No. Get off. Now. Or I'll force you off."

"Fine, fine. Don't be so damn grumpy." Katsuya muttered, slowly raising his body to a sitting position. "You've got to help me pack my stuff before we go though." He declared. Blue eyes shot him a glare, but sighed inwardly.

"Whatever." And so did both men start to take care of the leftover food, sealing it in their plastic packages. It was all done rather quickly, and their plastic plates were simply thrown in a nearby trashcan. Soon they were done, nothing remaining but the two of them. All evidence of the picnic ever occurring were shoved down Katsuya's backpack. The brunet stared at the blond a few steps away from him, standing there, looking as inviting as always. He didn't want to deny himself the thrill of touching his former rival, and thus took the necessary steps to decrease their distance. Once there, brown eyes looked contently into blue ones. The CEO smirked, his eyes holding passion they shouldn't harbour. His hand was brought up and his fingers gently brushed away some strands of hair that covered his view of the brown orbs he adored.

"Such messy hair." He murmured quietly, continuing to caress the other even though the strands had been properly removed. A pair of arms found their way around his waist, forcing their two bodies closer. Kaiba's smirk grew stronger by this action, his arms deciding to follow example and hold the other's waist as well. And as they gazed into one another's eyes did their faces inch forward, making their foreheads meet. Blue eyes closed, though not aware if the blond did the same. His hands guided their way under Jounouchi's shirt, teasingly trailing his fingers over the wonderful skin. He could do this forever, if he was allowed to. The soft moan Jounouchi made didn't escape his ears, encouraging him in continuing and staying longer.

The blond man's stomach was exposed now, the CEO's hands having trailed upwards underneath the shirt and jacket, bringing up the material of the shirt as well. He parted their close faces and opened his eyes to take a look. Jounouchi looked confusedly at him as he did, perhaps wondering what he was doing. But the brunet didn't feel like explaining, his eyes occupied on the stomach of the other. Jounouchi's muscles were very apparent, making it obvious he was in good shape. Not good enough to beat him, but still.

As blue met brown once more they seemed to have understood by now what he was doing. Jounouchi smirked up at the CEO, wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer. Kaiba's hands found their way away from the exposed skin out from under the clothing articles. A hand of his went upwards, stroking Jounouchi's hair, enjoying the feeling of it against his fingers. The other hand moved lower, parked dangerously close to the blond's behind. But the other man didn't seem to mind, not objecting at all.

Then he sighed, a slightly bitter one, tearing their close face apart.

"It's time to go." He stated coldly, killing all affection his eyes previously held. The blond was unbothered by this discovery, most likely used to it.

"Who cares. It's only school." Katsuya muttered as he reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides, his eyes staring at something beside them instead of at his eyes.

"Your future depends on it." Seto lectured.

"It's still boring."

"You're such a child."

"Am not!" Jounouchi defended. An amused smirk appeared on Kaiba's face, finding it entertaining that the blond would defend himself with such a childish reply. His hand was brought up, cupping one of Jounouchi's cheeks. And for the first time did the blond place his hand over Seto's. Jounouchi had never done that before when he touched his face. Blue eyes looked bewildered at the man that grinned at him. He quickly got over it however, regaining himself and withdrawing his hand. Jounouchi bit his lip then, appearing anxious. A thin brown eyebrow was raised, wondering what was going on. As if on cue, Katsuya spoke.

"I've been thinking. I mean, you're single now and all. I thought that you and me-" Jounouchi? "Thinking"? Saying the word "single"? "You and me"? This didn't sound good at all. If anything, he was deeply alarmed, troubled, and had the strongest urge to run away like a scared cat. What if it was true? What if the blond did in fact harbour some sort of romantic feeling for him! What on earth was he supposed to do now? He didn't want anything do happen. Well, he did, but not if he let reason come in and help his emotionally weak mind. Typical. Everything goes against him, as always. Why hadn't he ever thought of this possibility before? And why did he want to run away to begin with! Seto Kaiba doesn't run away. Seto Kaiba faces his problems.

"I have to go." He declared firmly, stepping away calmly to pick up his briefcase. The blond looked shocked, staring at him with a stunned look. He could face his problems later when he had time to think it through. It would be of no use to him to be caught off-guard, even if he now was semi prepared for it. His cold eyes turned back to his romantic interest.

"So, you were saying?" Kaiba asked as politely as he could, wishing the blond would either have something else in mind or keep his mouth shut.

"Wha? Oh, nothing… Nothing at all." Katsuya mumbled, staring at the ground in front of his feet. Kaiba gave a curt nod, showing he approved.

"Let's go then."

"Okay…" Katsuya mumbled out, grabbing his backpack as he caught up with the CEO.

"Don't forget I'm picking you up after school. Be on time." Seto reminded as they exited the secluded area.

"Oh, yeah, um…about that, I…"

"Spit it out." The CEO ordered, not liking to stall. His intense eyes rested upon on the blond, who tried avoiding them.

"I've kind of got…a detention." Katsuya said carefully, looking apologetic. "So sorry! It was for yesterday, when I skipped the -" He started out, but stopped himself. "Gah! Why am I even telling you this. You were there!"

"Figures." Kaiba muttered. "Well, I'll take care of it."

"You what?"

"Nothing your underdeveloped mind has to worry about." He teased, offering a smirk.

"Shut it, Kaiba!" Jounouchi growled out, his fists clenching, looking ready to try to beat him up. Keyword being try.

"As you wish." He said nonchalantly, not uttering another word as they walked. This seemed to be a bother to the blond. Maybe it was because of his conscience. Not that he cared.

"Alright you don't need to shut up forever! Just don't insult me all the time." Katsuya muttered, folding his arms. Seto merely smirked but still refrained himself from talking. They stopped at the middle of the school yard, one man having to go inside while the other had to go the opposite direction, out of the school area and into his vehicle. Their eyes met, as usual. Departure was never voluntary when it came to them. His hands practically itched to touch the other, so used to it that it was an addiction he hated to be denied. But his inner wishes weren't visible, his hands didn't move, his face didn't show burning lust. Nothing showed as he stared down at the blond, his mind pondering over many things.

"I guess I've got to get going…" Jounouchi whispered out after a disappointed sigh, his brown eyes staring at the ground to his left. Seto nodded, still lingering in front of the other, just as Katsuya lingered with him.

"Don't get yourself in trouble." Kaiba ordered calmly, not wanting the blond to have an over excessive amount of detentions he had to free him from. Dammit, Mokuba better be happy he's doing this! Money will actually be needed to get the idiot out of detention. Unless he could get the principal to do it for old times sake… Not likely. Curse the blond idiot!

"Well…see you later." Jounouchi said, turning around. But the brunet wasn't ready to let go just yet. So he grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stay put. His eyes told the blond nothing as he stared at him.

"Kaiba?" Katsuya asked unsurely, not scolding the brunet for grabbing him, but rather allowing curiosity to fill him. The CEO who looked at the blond with blank eyes soon smirked and let go.

"Your surprise was acceptable. If a bit peculiar." He said, letting his free hand go in his pocket as he stared nonchalantly at the blond. Jounouchi blinked a few times, surprised, before smiling widely.

"You liked it?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Hn." He said with a curt nod, not fully capable of speaking out the word 'yes'. "Though you might consider throwing away the blindfold. It will do you no good." Seto added with afterthought, truly despising the item. Katsuya only chuckled.

"Ah Kaiba, you're no fun. Think of all the wonderful things you could do with it." Katsuya urged with a grin.

"Well, gagging you does come to mind." Kaiba teased, earning himself a glare. "Why? What is it you have in mind?" He asked with a smirk. Katsuya only returned it with a proud a grin.

"Me? Oh, nothing." Jounouchi said innocently. "Just me, you, and a couple of water balloons." He joked with the familiar grin. The brunet snorted.

"In your dreams, Jounouchi." Kaiba stated coldly.

"Nah, in my dreams, there's chocolate and whipped cream involved." He replied easily. Though he froze the second after, his grin slowly faltering, making Kaiba smirk viciously. "Um…not like that!" Jounouchi quickly corrected.

"Hm. Interesting to know." The CEO teased. The blond shook his head furiously.

"No! Not like that!" He urged.

"Whatever you want to believe." Seto shrugged off. Katsuya glared, his brown eyes showing such irritation.

"Bastard!"

"Is it my fault you reveal such intimate things?" Seto asked with a amused snort.

"No, but you know I said it the wrong way, but still keep on teasing me!"

"How could I not?"

"Maybe it's because you want it to be true?" The blond dared to suggest, folding his arms cockily, staring arrogantly at the CEO.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Nu-uh!" Katsuya defended in a immature manner. Seto sighed.

"You're stupid." He declared with a bored tone.

"Am n-"

"Shut up." He demanded. Katsuya did as told, with the exception of his loud growl, and glared fiercely as a result of the order.

"Fine! Whatever. I don't care." The blond said with a careless voice. It didn't fool the brunet though, and his eyes looked fondly at the blond.

"Such a lie."

"Screw you." Jounouchi insulted, looking grumpy. It descended however, and was finally wiped away with a sigh. Mood swings seemed second nature to the blond. "Hey Kaiba?" Katsuya asked curiously.

"Hn?" Seto replied with a bored tone.

"Um…tomorrow, we're going to have a little reunion you know, since Mai's back and all. And I was just thinking that…maybe you'd like to come?" The blond tried while looking hopeful. The brunet snorted.

"Hmpf. Of course not." He declared easily, wondering why the other even thought different.

"What!" Katsuya exclaimed, insulted. It only amused Seto further more.

"You expected a yes? Ha, are you retarded?" He teased, smirking down at the other who clenched his fists.

"Fuck you! Who'd want you there anyway! Forget I even asked!" He said angrily and folded his arms, glaring at nothing particular while wearing a grumpy look. Kaiba, having great patience when he wanted to, stood still as well, staring intensely at the other. Katsuya eventually sighed, giving up being grumpy.

"I guess I have to go now. You too, right?"

"Hn." Seto confirmed.

"Okay…see you later." The blond said and turned around.

"Jounouchi?" Kaiba called out in his usual tone. Katsuya immediately turned around, wearing a anticipating expression on his face.

"Yeah?" He asked out hopefully.

"Don't forget to remove the damn sign." Kaiba ordered coldly before turning his heel and walking away. He could hear the blond growl, but it slowly descended the further away he got.

His feet guided him to the outside of the school territory, almost meeting his limousine. But apparently he was still wanted instead of gone since a voice called out his name.

"Kaiba!" Blue eyes narrowed in confusion, but it was quickly wiped away, forming into the usual cold expression he normally wore as he gracefully turned around. His eyes met with a approaching teenager who was familiar to him. The man did not look pleased, a frown on his face as he glared at the CEO. Kaiba harboured nothing but a bored look as Honda decreased the distance, stopping two steps away from him.

"You're wasting my time." Seto declared before the other could even speak. Honda narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of game do you think you're playing at Kaiba!" He bellowed with clenched fists. Blue eyes glared, not appreciating the hostility.

"What is it **now**? Get to the damn point."

"That's the thing! What the hell are you up to!" The spiky haired brunet voiced out, while the CEO mentally sighed.

"I have no time for this." He replied, turning around. However, Honda quickly ran in front of him, blocking his way with his own body. The CEO frowned.

"I can remove you easily." Seto informed the thick-headed brunet.

"I'll keep trying anyway."

"Persistent fool. As I said before, get to the point."

"Leave Jou alone." Honda declared. Seto snorted rudely, while smirking faintly at the childish comment.

"He's old enough to make decisions for himself. I as well, and I do what I please. I've already told you that." The CEO explained, not liking the fact that he had to repeat himself.

"You just left him, throwing him away like dirt! Do you know how bummed he was!" So he tried to enforce guilt? Hmpf. Pathetic.

"Cut the drama. Besides, it was only for a day." Seto shrugged off with a stern face.

"You don't even care about him!" Honda said, astonished.

"Hmpf. Idiot."

"I can't let you do this to my friend. There's something not right about this, and I'm the only one who sees it." He stated with a glare. Seto remained quiet and unmoved, wondering where this theory would lead.

"You've never been interested in friendship anyway. And people don't change overnight. So what the hell is your plan?"

"Who said I have one?"

"You're telling me you're honestly giving friendships a try? The guy who never wants to speak to anyone? You can't fool me Kaiba, because I see things clearer from my point of view."

"Then inform him of my so-called plans. See if I care."

"Yeah, that's kind of the problem. You don't."

"Are you going to throw a friendship speech? I think I already know how those go already." He stated carelessly. Honda glared, took a deep sigh and spoke once more.

"Just what the hell is it that you want?"

"Nothing." Kaiba said flatly.

"Liar."

"Give it a rest. You're being too much of a bother."

"I don't want you to hurt him." Honda said, this time not as angry. Though it was not a calm voice either.

"Who said I will?" Kaiba asked arrogantly, looking down on the other as if he was nothing but trash.

"You just do what you please with him. You said so yourself! You left him, then you came back, like you're just playing a game with his mind. And he's missing out even more from his classes to be with you. His detentions are for weeks, and he still says you're not half-bad." Honda informed, genuinely worried of his blond companion. Seto snorted rudely once more, appearing to not give a damn.

"Whatever." Kaiba shrugged off with a non caring attitude. This seemed to be the final straw for the spiky haired brunet as he clenched his fist. But before he could do as much as raise his hand and attempt to hit, because the CEO would catch the hand or duck anyway before he would manage to get close to make a proper punch, yet another voice called out. Kaiba groaned inwardly, fearing this to be an unofficial meeting with the geeks.

"Honda!" Yuugi called out, running to his friend's side. "Don't fight, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"He's a jerk and treats Jou like crap! That's the explanation!" The tri-coloured teen smiled up weakly at his angered friend, so far ignoring the CEO, who observed the two with a glare.

"Honda, you know Kaiba's not that mean. He wouldn't-"

"Yes he would!" Honda insisted, his eyes only on the short male now, who kept his calmness.

"Anzu's waiting for you. She said there was something she wanted to talk to you about."

"That can wait."

"Honda…" Yuugi pleaded with a worried look. The brunet sighed.

"Fine. But you better not go easy on him." Honda told the short teenager who smiled up kindly at him with his big gentle eyes. Seto snorted once more, hating the fact that Jounouchi even associated with these people. The only one acceptable was Yuugi, and that was only because he was skilled enough to be deemed a rival.

When the still angry male had left them, Seto made an attempt to leave once more since it was much easier ignoring Yuugi, who could not and would never resolve to physical fighting to make him stay.

"Sorry about that." The short man said, trying to walk along with him, having to take long strides to do so. The brunet could care less, walking firmly to the vehicle in sight, not bothering to speak back. He had had enough of socializing for today.

"But you have to understand, Jou and Honda have been friends for a long time now. They've always looked out for one another. When me and Anzu met up with them he didn't get like this because he could still watch over Jou. But the difference with you is that he can't do that now since, well, you're not friends. He can't make sure Jou's safe." Yuugi tried to explain, hoping to redeem his friend.

"Does it look like I care?"

"He's just being protective of Jou. It's not as if he means to be mean to you. He's just having a difficult time letting go, I think. You should know that too, being a big brother and all." The tri-coloured teen said, earning a short glance down.

"I just want you to know that I'm sure you're not using Jou though. Anzu doesn't think so either." He said with a warm smile. Not that the CEO took notice, his eyes were set on the limousine.

"Well that just made my day." Seto replied sarcastically and dully. Yuugi paid no attention to it, keeping his good willed spirit up.

"You've been so lonely for so long. I'm glad you have a friend now." He said as they reached the vehicle. Seto stopped before entering it, looking down at the man with indifference.

"I don't give a damn about friends." He declared with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe that's true… But, you give a damn about Jounouchi." Yuugi said with a kind expression.

"And that's really all that matters." The short man continued with a gentle smile. The CEO stared down in silence at him for a few moments, taken aback by the words. Was he so obvious about Jounouchi? And since when did Yuugi use the word 'damn' just to mimic?

Awakened to reality after a few seconds, he snorted and went inside the vehicle, not sparing his rival a goodbye of any sort. The tri-coloured teen looked bewildered, that he could see from the window. But he decided he didn't care, and ordered the driver to take him back to his school as soon as he got in. He needed time alone now. For when he would return later to pick up the blond, it would mean Mokuba's date would soon happen. And he still didn't quite like the idea of his brother together with someone on a romantic level.

A solemn expression graced his features as the world outside quickly passed him by. He was never good with letting go.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Words: 17 831  
Nyahaha! I have decreased the amount of words by thousands! Amazing, isn't it?

So...yeah. That chapter was... -shudders- Alright, let's ignore my cynical ways! In this chapter Kaiba actually realizes Jou might like him! -gasp- Took you long enough, genious! (though not quite the mastermind when concerning emotions, obviously...) But, I got some questions that I thought "Hey, other's might wonder about these too, but forget to say anything! I better post it!", so I will now explain some things. (These are not review replies, they're just here to clear things out!)

**Question:** First question was something like "How can Kaiba still expect Jou to think he's in love with Arisu when they're so close all the time?"

**Answer:** Well, you see, from the start of this messed up friendship they weren't all this close to one another. But as time progressed, their limits did as well. When Jou came over to his mansion (or more specifically, his bedroom...) things happened. Boundries were pushed. And, most importantly, neither of them objected. Kaiba once asked Jou if this is normal for friends to do(granted, the blond was simply resting on Kaiba's stomach at the time, nothing in comparison to what they do now), in which Jou said yes. Thing is, Kaiba took this as a sign of saying that the things they did were indeed accepted for Jou as some friendship activity (instead of the romantic one he feels). And when they continued to be...errm...intimate, Jou never said anything that implied he wanted Kaiba gone or that he doubted this is what friends do. So Kaiba assumes Jou's too stupid and full of friendship thoughts to understand the real nature of this...touching. And Jou has never really outright said that he doesn't believe in Seto's and Arisu's relationship (after they became friends that is). So Kaiba once again assumes he's safe from suspicioun. Therefore, being with a woman, would make it unlikely for him to be gay.

**Question:** Second question was along the lines of "How can Kaiba be so jealous of Mai when he doesn't even think Jou can be his?"

**Answer:** Seeing the person you like/love/whatever craving another person is always painful. Even if Kaiba did think he could never have Jou, he still didn't want for Jou to have another (call it selfish behaviour if you wish). You see, Kaiba lives a little fantasy life here, in which he CAN have Jou to a certain limit (he can be with him, touch him and all that jazz, though he can't actually kiss him nor anything alike). If Mai were to take Jou away this relationship would probably change, and his substitute of a real relationship with Katsuya would go down the drain (since Jou would make out and all that with Mai instead). Jealousy is very common if one thinks the one they love loves another, even if they already have assumed everything to be one-sided from their part. Besides, Kaiba's a very possessive person. It's his Jou. Not hers. :P

I hope this has been satisfying enough. If anyone objects to my thinking, let me know.

Moving on, let's think of this chapter. Arisu is now gone for good (I promise! Though she will be mentioned again...), Kaiba's suspecting Jou to actually feel something other than friendship for him, Honda's actions has been redeemed (by Yuugi's explanation. I couldn't just let the guy scold Kaiba without having a reason, now could I?) and Kaiba's worried over Mokuba's date (which will be in the next chapter).

Overall, I expect there to be two more chapters to this story (unless the final one gets too big), then it's the end for Unheard Love.

---  
Alrighty then, my fellow readers!(that feels so good to say!) Please push the button and write some words! The truth is wanted! No need for lies. I can take critisism.


	19. Alarm your defences

**Disclaimer:** Do I own? Why yes. In another life maybe. But not this one. No, definietly not. -sigh-

**Warning:** Neurotic and sleep deprived Seto, affectionate Jou, freaked out and plotting Mokuba, bad writing, cursings, longer chapter than last time, idiotic story, male on male love, touchings etc

**Note:** Now, in my last chapter I cut down the length. There were actually some people who went against that, saying they wanted it longer. And some want it shorter. Therefore, in this chapter, I did not care of the length (I did not know which side to "pick" so to speak) and simply wrote. As expected, it's longer than the last chapter. Load up with some candy will ya. And guess what? I'm actually content with this chapter! -gasp-

Oh yeah, I might mention. Remember that Jounouchi is scared of ghosts (this has been mentioned earlier in the story. It will resurface once more. Just keep this information in the back of your minds).

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 19

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

The day could not have passed by any slower. Annoying teachers and students still existed. Some continued in trying to make a good impression on him, since it was his first day and all. Needless to say, none succeeded. As expected, of course. Finally, the day had come to an end, and he only hoped they'd behave more aloof towards him tomorrow. 

He had, after his encounter with two members of the nerd squad on his lunch break shared with Jounouchi, called the principal of his old school and managed to get the blond free from detention today. Which he almost wanted to comment bitterly on to his brother for making him do such a thing. The fact that Seto made sure the principal was to wipe away all other detentions Jounouchi had, or would receive, were however to be forgotten to him, denying if ever asked.

Not that Jounouchi would ever figure out such a thing. He'd probably think the teachers were being nice so close to graduation or something along those lines.

He felt the vehicle slowing down, signalling they were reaching their destination. His eyes looked up from the computer screen as it stopped, seeing Jounouchi standing a few meters away, talking to his friends. For a second he was greatly worried he had invited them along. But that soon died as he saw him wave them goodbye as he sprinted to the limousine and opened the door. Even though that wasn't necessary, seeing as the chauffeur was going to hold the door open. Stupid fool. He had no knowledge of etiquette.

"Hi Kaiba!" A cheerful voice greeted as the door slammed shut. His blue eyes stared with indifference at the energetic man. Before he knew it, the laptop was taken by the blond, put aside. Instead Jounouchi sat on his lap, as if switching place with the electronic, supported by his knees. At first when he had so evilly been ripped from his computer, he had indented to scold the blond. But, seeing as this exchange was rather nice, he didn't comment. Though he did give a minor glare, thinking it'd probably be best to not appear like the love fool that he was. "Missed me?" Katsuya asked, grinning, as he placed his hands on the brunet's shoulders, pushing him against his seat. The blond's head followed closer, appearing just as cheerful as before. Seto snorted.

"It's only been a few hours." He explained with a firm tone.

"That much, huh?" The blond teased. "Sooo, where are you taking me?" Katsuya asked, looking quite excited. Seto smirked, knowing that preparing his little brother for a date probably wouldn't be what the other expected.

"Don't get your hopes up or you'll find yourself quite disappointed." He warned teasingly, and found himself highly amused by the confused expression that followed with it.

"Eh? Why?"

"That's for you to find out later." He stated, pushing him off to the other side of the seat while taking back his laptop, attempting to go back to work.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Katsuya asked with a chuckle. Seto paused from his typing, appearing to think.

"No, not today." He stated calmly before reforming to his ever-changing typing.

"Sweet as always. Like a lemon." Jounouchi said with a minor glare. "Whatever. I've got a book to read, so if you don't mind, I'll be reading it." He stated nonchalantly as he took out a book from his bag. He then made himself comfortable, taking off his shoes, bringing up his legs whilst resting on the brunet's shoulder before starting the process of taking in the words. Seto glared at Jounouchi for the contact, but he was only given a lopsided smile before being ignored.

"Behind in school?" Kaiba asked casually.

"None of your business."

"That serious? Hm, you never can take care of yourself properly, can you?"

"Can too! And I'm not behind! The book report isn't until Monday!" Katsuya said proudly, trying to read at the same time.

"So how far have you gotten?"

"Um…Three lines?" The brunet snorted softly, amused.

"No…not behind at all…" He replied sarcastically.

"Hey, listen here moneybags! Just because I don't want to read a stupid story doesn't mean I have to be behind or anything!"

And the bicker continued onwards, with the occasional stop for simple silence and temporary peace, until they reached his new mansion. Noticing they had stopped, Kaiba swiftly saved all his changes on the computer before closing it and putting it in his briefcase. Jounouchi put his book carelessly in his bag, not even bothering to mark which page he was on. Seto sighed mentally but didn't comment. As they exited the limousine Katsuya made a sound of awe, staring at the mansion.

"Whoa, where are we?"

"Hm, I take it you like it then." Seto stated, referring to the mansion.

"Well, yeah. Think of all the food that could be in there!"

"Hmpf, you and your-"

"Seto! You're late!" Mokuba's panicked voice cried out as the young teenager walked out from the entrance door. The brunet, semi worried over the behaviour, walked up to him, followed closely by the blond.

"Uh, Kaiba, what's Mokuba doing here?"

"We live here." Seto explained shortly, though his eyes solely focused on his sibling.

"Wha-!"

"Mokuba, has something happened?" Kaiba asked as indifferent as he could.

"I don't know what to do! All my clothes seems so boring and casual! I don't know what to wear! And I want to cut my hair! What if it bothers her? Is it too long? And should I eat now so I don't act like Jou when the food comes? And -"

"Hey! Watch it, kid!" The blond warned, though not understanding what the conversation was about. Seto found himself being quite disappointed in Mokuba's reason for panic. All this worrying over a simple date. Hmpf.

"Mokuba, it's only a date." He stated calmly.

"Only a date? **Only** a date! Seto! This is the biggest moment of my life!" Mokuba exaggerated, most likely from anxiety. This didn't make the CEO feel better though, afraid his brother might've lost his mind. Dates were not something to be valued.

"The kid's got a date?" Jounouchi asked the CEO, confusion written on his face.

"And I have no idea what to wear!" Mokuba added to his brother.

"Well, you've got Jounouchi. Use him all you want." Seto said, trying not to sound bitter over it.

"Eh? What am I going to do?" Katsuya asked, still confused, as he scratched the back of his head.

"What? Seto hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Katsuya asked, even more confused. Kaiba was surprised Jounouchi's mind hadn't overloaded by now.

"Seto! Why didn't you tell him!" Mokuba asked, outraged. The brunet now regretted he didn't, seeing his brother's face.

"You wanted him here, not me." He stated with a cold look. His brother gave one back, adding a glare to it as well.

"Oh, really mature." Mokuba replied with folded arms to show just how mad he was.

"Hey! What's going on!"

"I've got a date today. And you're the only one Seto accepts that has dating experience as well. And I could really use some help!" Mokuba declared. Seto stared with no interest at the blond, seeing as his brother did as well. Katsuya's face seemed to lighten up at the mentioning of being needed.

"Well, look no more!" The blond exclaimed dramatically. "Katsuya Jounouchi will save you in the world of love!" He added proudly. Both Kaiba's reacted with silence, staring disbelievingly at him with a raised eyebrow each.

"Eh…okay." Mokuba managed to voice out.

"Are you sure you still want his assistance?" Seto asked mockingly, adding in a teasing smirk while still looking at the blond.

"Hey! Back off Kaiba!" Katsuya said, protecting his dignity.

"Alright alright, calm down. Let's go inside. We need to find me an outfit!" Mokuba declared, taking his brother's hand as he dominantly led him inside. Jounouchi followed suit, and everyone eventually ending up in the younger Kaiba's bedroom where amounts of clothing items laid on the floor. Mokuba picked up some before throwing them away almost neurotically, ranting about how everything was wrong.

"Dude, he's like a girl that's going to a date or something." Jounouchi commented jokingly. The CEO, who wasn't too fond of such comparisons with his brother involved, glared down at the blond, who immediately regretted his words, laughing nervously as he slowly stepped away.

"So which one's the best?" Mokuba asked, finished with his ranting.

"Um…who cares. Just pick one." Jounouchi shrugged off. The advise wasn't appreciated.

"What!"

"Take whatever you're comfortable in." Seto suggested, trying to calm his brother down. If Mokuba were to act like this with every date, then he better consult him into living a solitary life. This was too much to handle.

"But, I'm comfortable in all of my clothes!" The raven-haired boy said.

"Just wear what you like. Don't stress it." Jounouchi shrugged off as he decided to sit down on the younger Kaiba's bed Indian style. Seto casually leaned against the wall, looking as stoic as ever.

"What if it's totally wrong? What if she doesn't like it?"

"Who cares? She should be glad she's even allowed to date a Kaiba." Seto snorted off, smirking afterwards. Jounouchi snorted at the brunet.

"Narcissist." He insulted with a lopsided smile.

"Like you're not."

"Just tell me what I should wear!" Mokuba piped in, not wanting to hear any discussion other than those that concerned his current situation.

"That sweater and those jeans." Jounouchi pointed. Kaiba suspected it to be a completely made up decision in a matter of seconds without sparing details such as colour coordination. But, luckily, Mokuba seemed rather pleased with the answer. It was with a relieved mental sigh that Seto exited the bedroom, Jounouchi right behind, to go down to the kitchen. Apparently, Mokuba had questions he wished to ask. The brunet was dreading it already.

So there they sat, the brunet and the blond. Jounouchi was currently eating sandwiches, having asked for permission before of course. Seto tapped his finger, scolding himself for not doing anything productive at the current moment. But he didn't leave to attain his laptop, just in case Mokuba would return before him. And there was no need to make him even more upset at the moment if he would discover him gone before he had came back. So, he waited impatiently.

Damn the fact that he had a date. He should've said no.

"You want some?" Jounouchi offered. Blue eyes glanced with a bored look.

"No."

"Oh okay." And with that, he kept on eating. It didn't stop him from talking though. "So why did you let him ask her out?" He asked while chewing. Kaiba took this opportunity to look elsewhere. Granted, he had feelings for the man on the other side of the table, but it was still unattractive to see him eat and talk. Besides, he was taught up with manners, unlike that fool.

"I didn't. She asked him." He stated, trying to sound cold when he in fact was bitter and grumpy.

"She did? Whoa, she must be pretty into him then!" The blond said encouragingly with a smile.

"That's not helping."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." He shrugged off.

"Hmpf."

"It's just a date." Jounouchi reminded with a smile. Kaiba glared at him like the fool he was.

"Just? Hmpf. I think not. It starts off with one. Then two, then three, and all of a sudden he turns into a ladies man!"

"Or maybe just one lady's man."

"He shouldn't be allowed to date." Kaiba muttered, returning to scolding himself.

"Yes he should."

"Hypocrite. If this was Shizuka you'd say the same."

"But that's because guys are after different things than girls! They want sex! Sex!" He exclaimed as if it was the biggest news ever. Blue eyes looked without care at the blond.

"Well, this girl might want it too."

"They're thirteen!"

"Exactly! The time when they experiment!" Kaiba declared to the unknowing one.

"Oh God, I pity Mokuba…" Jounouchi muttered as he softly shook his head, staring down at the table. Seto gave him a glare before worrying once more. He needn't do that for too long however, since his brother soon entered the kitchen, appearing less panicked by now. Seto approved of the change.

"So where are you taking her?" Jounouchi asked, having stopped eating now, miraculously.

"We're going to a movie and dinner."

"Ah, you're doing it Old School." Jounouchi commented, in which Mokuba widened his eyes.

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Mokuba asked worriedly. A sharp glare from the brunet quickly informed the blond that he should calm him down.

"What? No! Of course not! It wouldn't be used so often if it wouldn't work, now would it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mokuba said, now calmed down.

"You said you had questions." Seto said emotionlessly. Mokuba's cheeks reddened a bit.

"Um…yeah…how do I…you know…behave?" He asked the two males. Jounouchi shrugged.

"Like yourself." He stated simply.

"But it's a date! Shouldn't I be polite or something?"

"Oh yeah. Of course. Don't forget to compliment her!" He warned.

"On what?"

"Uh…I don't know. Girl stuff. Like her clothes or something."

"Hmpf. How about just telling the truth instead of lying to flatter her?" Kaiba commented with folded arms, not liking the fact that Mokuba was being taught to practically suck up to someone.

"But what if the truth is that she looks good?" Jounouchi inquired with a smirk.

"Then there's no need to point it out." Kaiba said flatly. Katsuya sighed at his response.

"Don't listen to your brother, Mokuba. He wouldn't be able to be romantic even if his life depended on it." Jounouchi waved off as he spoke to raven-haired teen once more. Mokuba frowned at the comment.

"Not true! Seto can do anything!" The raven-haired boy insisted with a minor glare. However, it faded, turning into an amused expression. "And why are you so sure he can't be romantic? That's something you're with someone you like, isn't it? Not someone you're just friends with, right?" He asked as he folded his arms cockily. The brunet groaned inwardly while the blond blinked a few times at the younger Kaiba.

"…Who cares! I was just making a point."

"Do you have anymore questions? I have work to do." Seto said with a cold tone.

"Alright, so, when I'm at the movies, when do I put my arm around her?" He asked, genuinely interested. The CEO did not approve.

"What! No touching, Mokuba!"

"Unfair!" He protested, which only earned him a firm glare. "Everyone else are allowed to do it!"

"You're not everyone else! You're Mokuba Kaiba."

"What does that have to do with anything? I just want to put my arm around her!"

"Which leads to kisses, which leads to intercourse, which leads to teenage pregnancy. Don't think I have no clue as to what's going on with your age group."

"Oh my God…" Jounouchi muttered to himself, appearing to be the only sensible one at the time being.

"I won't have sex with her!"

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean I won't kiss her."

"What…!"

"Kid, relax, he's getting a heart attack!" Jounouchi explained worriedly. His input to the discussion was dismissed however.

"I'm old enough for it. Right, Jou?"

"What? Don't make me chose sides, kiddo!"

"Why? Are you with Seto on this?" Mokuba asked with sharp eyes.

"What? No of course not!"

"Hmpf. Worthless idiot. Don't teach my brother your immoral standards." Kaiba warned, glaring.

"I'm not!" Katsuya defended.

"So you're on Seto's side? I knew it! You're both teaming up on me!"

"I'm not on anyone's side!" Katsuya insisted. His input was ignored however since the CEO felt he had more important things to discuss whether who's side Jounouchi was on.

"It's for your own good, Mokuba." Seto said calmly. The said raven-haired boy looked at the brunet, as if pondering.

"I won't do anything irrational, Seto." Mokuba replied back, just as calmly with sincere eyes. Seto knew of this, but had a hard time letting go still. It was his brother. The one he had swore to protect and take care of. Needless to say, his inside was stirred over this date. For in the future there'd be plenty of this. And he didn't want to loose him quite yet.

"She might." He muttered darkly, not trusting the stranger that she was to him.

"I can take care of myself." Mokuba declared, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Hn."

"Everything's going to be alright." The younger brother insisted with a kind smile. The CEO still doubted, still felt just the same worry as before, but knew he had already agreed to let him go on the date. And he always held his word.

"You better make sure it will." He warned, showing his disputes and reluctant behaviour to letting the other go were to be momentarily vanished. Mokuba smiled greatly at the brunet, who looked back emotionlessly, hoping the date would be a disaster and that he'd never go on one again. Ever. Including later in life. Of course, this affectionate moment had to be ruined by the blond, who made a content sigh, gazing at the two. Seto snorted rudely and Mokuba sighed.

Perhaps he was exaggerating. There was no greater risk of Mokuba getting within harms way. What bothered him was the fact that he'd lose him. If not now, then it'd be later. And this was just a simple way of notifying him of that dreadful piece of information he never wanted to think of.

His brother stayed for another half hour before he had to leave. Of course, he was escorted by the limousine. What else? A common taxi? It was with great discomfort and inner worry that he witness his departure from the window, Jounouchi standing beside him as he waved almost frantically at the leaving vehicle. Even though he had no idea if he was even seen or waved back at due to the dark windows. His eyes could only stare blankly at the departing limousine, ripping away the only one that ever loved him.

"He's going to be alright, Kaiba." Jounouchi said with a chuckle, putting a hand of his shoulder sympathetically. "Stop worrying. What can happen?" He asked rhetorically, but the brunet wanted to answer anyway, just to prove his point.

"Kidnapping, murder, poisoning in his food, intercourse in which she gets pregnant and he gets a sexually transmitted disease, -"

"I think you're taking things too far here." The blond said with a amused chuckle. Seto didn't find it to be so however.

"Hmpf." It didn't feel right to let Mokuba away like this. Granted, he let him have his freedom in controlled doses otherwise, with friends and such. But this was an entirely different thing. What if this Aiko Yamanaka didn't like him, or turned him down, or only did this to embarrass him?

He'd strangle her if she did.

No, he couldn't just sit around here mindlessly when his brother could be exposed to suffering. After all, love hurts, end of story. And he wasn't old enough to find that out yet!

So with determined footsteps did he walk away from the window after having pushed away the blond, aiming for the front door. He'd take a car and follow them personally. That way, he could monitor everything. And if something ominous were to happen, he could simply step in and take over the situation. No one breaks his brother's heart.

"Kaiba! What the hell are you doing!" Katsuya shouted after him as the CEO took a set of keys and put on a pair of shoes calmly. The blond was far from calm, appearing angry, maddened and crazy. Like how he usually is.

"Leaving."

"What! Where the hell are you going? And why the hell did you push me!"

"I'm going after Mokuba." The CEO answered simply as he finished with his shoes and opened the door, walking out to so he could get inside the garage. Jounouchi was mad enough to follow, not even bothering to put on shoes.

"Kaiba… It's his first date!" Katsuya urged after him.

"Exactly!"

"You can't do this to him."

"I'm doing it for him." Kaiba reminded with a snort. A hand then grabbed his, and reluctantly the brunet turned around, glaring at the blond for even daring to stop him.

"No, you need to stay." Jounouchi spoke with a minor glare himself. "Just picture yourself in his shoes! How would you like it if your brother followed you around because he didn't trust you?"

"It's not because of that, I-"

"It damn well appears to be the case!"

"He's more rational than you. He'll understand." Seto declared coldly. Brown eyes looked back, still glaring. But the blond moved closer, still holding his hand however, their bodies almost brushing.

"Kaiba, you-" Jounouchi began, but sighed, apparently at loss of words. He looked ready to rip out his own hair, frustrated with being unable to reason. Without notice did Katsuya's forehead press against his chest, relaxing. The brunet glanced down with narrowed eyes, not understanding anything. Jounouchi sighed once more before tilting his head upwards, staring into blue eyes. The blond smiled faintly and knowingly, as if having figured something out. "You need to let go a little." He advised, almost kindly. But the brunet glared down, insulted by the words.

"Don't tell me what to do." Seto shot back and pushed the man away, attempting to get to his vehicle once more.

"I'll wreck your damn house if you leave!" Katsuya bellowed after the brunet. Slowly Kaiba turned, staring indifferently at the other man who glared ferociously. "I mean it!" Jounouchi warned, which made the CEO smirk. The blond was truly one of a kind. But he didn't say anything for a while, contemplating. Then, finally, he spoke as he nonchalantly turned around.

"Have fun." He shrugged off, opening the giant garage door with a little click. Technology was such a bliss at times, it certainly made things easier. He wasted no time on waiting for it to fully open however, getting inside as soon as he could.

Various of expensive cars and a few motorcycles were located inside. He went to a black car, something he hoped to be discrete and would blend in with the environment. Jounouchi didn't tag along and pester him however. The CEO figured he was simply too tired to keep trying. Yet as he started the engine he was proven wrong. Katsuya's angry face was visible before the car, glaring at him through the window. Blue eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing! Get out of my way!" Kaiba bellowed at the blond idiot, too annoyed with his senseless acts to be calm.

"No." Jounouchi defied.

"You're being stupid, Jounouchi. It's a strange concept, but try to use your brain for once and step aside." Kaiba ordered, this time with more a more calm and firm voice.

"Don't think so. And I'm not stupid!" Katsuya replied angrily.

"You want me to run you over?" The brunet asked cockily through his open window, smirking as he thought the other would back away.

"Only if you want to." Jounouchi replied back, just as cockily. Which angered the CEO. With a frown did he step on the gas pedal, his car emitting an unnecessary loud noise signalling he'd leave soon. Yet the persistent fool stood still in front of the car. And the CEO grew even more angry, for now he would surely have a lot of distance to catch up on with his brother. So with no further adieu did he let the car roll, a cold glare the only thing he gave Jounouchi. And the idiot still didn't move even if the car did. There was only one thing that was bound to happen.

He hit the breaks of course.

Not that he was happy doing so. At the moment, he could almost rip off Jounouchi's head. Speaking of which, the blond had his eyes closed, that cowardly fool, still anticipating a hit. Kaiba's fingers squeezed the steering wheel in anger. Brown eyes slowly opened and a huge grin was visible on the blond man's face. Seto clenched his jaw as he shut down the engine, key in pocket, and stepped outside, marching over to the blond. Who still stood in front of the car.

"Are you stupid!" Kaiba bellowed, grabbing a hold of Jounouchi's collar as he glared icily at the man.

"What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking!" He asked harshly and perhaps a bit loudly. The voice alone, not to mention his face, would've scared about anyone to a heart attack. But perhaps Jounouchi was a bit too dense to be all too anxious of the scolding. The grin he had from before returned even though he was still being held by the collar.

"Heh…you didn't run me over. I knew you liked me!" The blond stated proudly, as if it was something to brag about. For a second the brunet stared at him with confusion. But his expression turned cold as he let the other go. But since the grin greatly annoyed the brunet, he forcefully pushed the blond out of his, causing Katsuya to yelp and end up on the floor. The CEO retreated to the house with his usual frown on his face, glaring ahead of him as he walked out of the garage.

"Fucking bastard!" Jounouchi bellowed from the floor, but was quick to stand up and sprint after the brunet. "Hey Kaiba! Wait up you jerk! Where're you going!" Katsuya asked as he caught up to him. Kaiba didn't spare him a glance, keeping his eyes on the entrance door.

"Inside." Seto replied calmly. And Jounouchi's proud grin was audible.

"What a smart idea, Kaiba." Katsuya commented, clearly happy the CEO had abandoned his ideas of leaving the mansion.

"Shut up." Seto replied as he entered the mansion, slamming the door in front of Jounouchi's face before he could enter. Unfortunately, it wasn't locked, so the blond still got inside. With a very visible glare as well.

"Stop being so damn pissed about it! I actually saved you from embarrassing yourself, you know! But do I get a thank you? Or even a little appreciation? Nooo, I don't." Katsuya complained with his animated hand gestures. Something Seto didn't pay attention to, walking over to the phone as quickly as possible. He had a new plan in mind. "I should've just let you stalk your own brother so he could scold you himself!" Jounouchi muttered darkly as he folded his arms, noticing the CEO was going to make a call. It didn't take long before the number was called. Kaiba smirked as a familiar voice was heard on the other end of the phone. With poise did he seat himself down on the nearby chair and quickly brought up his laptop, logging in on it.

"Kaiba Corp security staff." The voice announced.

"It's me." Kaiba greeted coldly, using nothing but his business behaviour. "I have a assignment for you."

"Yes sir. What is it?" His employee wondered, equally emotionlessly. Kaiba appreciated that.

"I want you to follow Mokuba and watch everything he does. Currently he's in the limousine. I'll allow you access to see it on the GPS monitor." The CEO said flatly as he now had successfully logged into his laptop and started to enable his employee to see the said GPS monitor he had had installed in the vehicle. Never did he know it would be used for such an occasion. He smirked at his brilliance. Only him and him alone knew of the access codes to it, so no one could use it against him.

A few meters away Jounouchi stood gaping at him, completely shocked that the CEO was still persisting in having his brother followed. Kaiba briefly noticed this yet didn't care enough to comment. But the reason as to why the blond didn't say anything was unbeknownst to him.

"Yes sir."

"And don't make yourselves noticed by the subject. You are by no circumstances allowed to reveal yourselves. Unless of course any danger is exposed to him. Then you know what to do." Kaiba ordered.

"Yes sir. Is that all?" The employee answered almost mechanically.

"Yes. And remember, if anything happens to him, I will personally see to it that you pay." The CEO warned icily.

"The mission will not fail Mr Kaiba." His employee promised after a moment of silence.

"It better not." Kaiba warned once more before hanging up. Katsuya took this opportunity to speak, placing himself to stand about a step away from the CEO. The brunet still had his blue eyes directed at the screen however, not bothering to glance up briefly.

"Kaiba-"

"What now?" Seto asked with a bothered tone, checking his email to read reports. The blond sighed.

"You're really weird." Jounouchi said with a knitted brow, looking almost thoughtful, as he scratched the back of his head. Seto merely smirked.

"Whatever." He shrugged off. His eyes then turned up from the screen, looking into brown ones.

"You've already done what you're supposed to do. Do you want to go home? If you want, I can easily provide a vehicle and chauffeur to escort you. It'll get you away faster anyway."

"Nah. I think I'll stay." Jounouchi said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Don't you have that book to read?" Seto tried, knowing full well that he himself would not have the will to make him leave.

"I can do it later."

"How ambitious." The brunet replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I know." Jounouchi joked back with a faint smile. "So, you want to do something, or what?"

"No."

"What? I'm your guest here! Entertain me!" Jounouchi demanded with narrowed eyes, not liking Seto's attitude. Then again, he never seemed to like it to begin with, Seto mused.

"Hmpf."

"Asshole. Come on! I want to do something." The blond wailed. Like a child almost. Seto scolded himself for even falling such a immature person. What had he been thinking?

"Then do whatever you want. Just don't break anything, don't touch expensive items and stay out of bedrooms."

"…Hmm…What to do? Oh I know! We can watch a movie!" Jounouchi declared after seconds of, what appeared to be, serious contemplation. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"So which ones do you have?" Katsuya asked, not giving Seto's question any thought.

"Various."

"Awesome!"

"Not really."

"Where are they?" Once again, Seto's input was ignored. Blue eyes narrowed, slightly annoyed.

"In the living room."

"Show me. I don't know where the hell anything is in this house." The blond explained. Seto made a faint bothered sigh and gave a minor glare before speaking once more.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. Jounouchi gave him a lopsided smile.

And with that did Kaiba momentarily abandon his laptop, shutting it down because of learned reflexes. Whenever he left it, he turned it off. Simple as that.

His lips were in a thin line, on the verge of frowning however, as he noticed the mischievous look in Katsuya's eyes as they walked. Most likely he'd force him to watch the movie with him. Kaiba sighed mentally at the obvious future attack Jounouchi had managed to plan. His head began to actually consider watching it with him.

He truly had sunk low…

And when he really thought about it, it made him feel utterly disgusted with himself. Feeling this way for such a lowlife. Jounouchi had nothing deemed valuable from the world he comes from. It was truly ironic that he, the CEO of a wealthy company, should fall for such a poor creature. And the blond didn't have smarts either. What on earth had he been drawn to in the first place? He couldn't place his finger on exactly what it was that made him feel this way. Because for some reason an odd sensation of an absurd joy took place inside his heart whenever he was with the other. It felt as if there'd been nothing specific he had fallen for. But he had never been too fond of the whole package either, tormenting the blond back in the old days, so to speak, for what and who he was.

So why was he trapped by his emotions like this? Is love really that unreasonable? Could it not be fully explained? Everything else in life can. Why not love? This mystery was driving him crazy, and he frowned, bothered by it.

When reaching the living room containing movies and a television he curtly explained where everything was, in which Jounouchi nodded. The brunet turned his heel afterwards to walk back to his laptop. As expected, the blond grabbed his hand, making him stop.

"Stay." Jounouchi said with a whisper, holding onto the hand a few seconds before letting go. Blue eyes stared coldly into brown ones, not sure what he should do.

"Why?"

"It's boring to watch a movie alone. Especially when you're in someone else's house." The blond explained with a faint lopsided smile. The CEO still had a cold expression on his face.

"I have things to do." Seto replied without emotion. "And you hardly need my company to watch a movie. Stop being such a baby and do something on your own." He replied coldly before turning around again, attempting to leave.

"Bastard!" Jounouchi bellowed, growling angrily. "Yeah, just walk away you wuss! Come back and I'll kick your ass!" He warned, but the brunet just snorted and kept walking to where he came from.

No footsteps were heard behind him, urging him to come back. No. All was silent.

**XxxX**

Almost two hours had passed. The brunet wasn't quite sure if Jounouchi was still inside the house any longer, having spent all his concentration to think and type. Adding all the working he had accomplished while in school, he was pretty much finished by now. Of course, the work never really ends for a CEO, but he divides his work, plans what to do and when to do it. And today, he had done all that he had planned.

Pale fingers slowly turned the laptop off and put it aside before standing up. His tall form walked over to a window, staring out at his grounds. The reason for this he didn't really know, but it was something to occupy him at the moment.

Things were bothering him.

For one, there was the very likely possibility of Jounouchi liking Mai Kujaku. For even if he knew he couldn't have the other, he certainly didn't want anyone else to have him just because of that. Selfish perhaps, but he never claimed to be that caring in the first place.

Then there was the possibility of Jounouchi liking him back as well. Had they not behaved very…intimate, together? They always were. To him, it was simply a way to be with the other without going insane by knowing he couldn't have him. But for Jounouchi? Why was he this close all the time? Perhaps it was lust. He shouldn't expect two sided romantic feelings on his behalf. Things never worked out like that in reality.

Lastly there was the fact that he had no idea whatsoever as to why he had been captured by love so ruthlessly to Jounouchi in the first place. He couldn't see it. Was his hormones playing tricks on him? Or was he self loathing enough to make himself actually love this man? It was all too strange for him, even the concept as well. Of course, now he had learned to deal with it, if a bit reluctant, but from where did it originate?

It annoyed him that he didn't know. For he was Seto Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba knows everything worth knowing.

The brunet sighed at the pondering that brought him no answers. Jounouchi always managed to pester him, even if they were apart. Stupid moron. How could he have grown to have such a big impact on him?

A sudden hit of worry on how his brother was doing on his date currently took over, showing by the slight frown growing on his facial features. At least he had his well trained security guards looking after him. Of course, they wouldn't be able to do the job quite as perfect as the CEO himself, but…there would most likely not be anything too greatly to worry about, he reluctantly admitted. The girl was a nobody, and thirteen at that. What could she possibly plot? But, just in case, his employees had been ordered to look out for Mokuba anyhow. One can never be too sure. His brother had been taken away from him too often.

The sky was darkening outside, grey clouds floating around. Perhaps it'd rain in a few hours or so. Hopefully his brother would return home sooner then. Rain wasn't really a romantic weather, now was it? One gets wet and cold, not to mention it's uncomfortable.

Yes, Seto admitted, he wished for rain to soak them both. That way Mokuba would get back faster.

But it was far from the time for when Mokuba would come back. Hours still awaited. He sighed again, bothered by the fact that he had to share his only brother to someone he had never met. If his brother wished to date her once more he'd only be allowed if the CEO actually got to see her in person. That way he could easily try and figure out what type of character she was. People's facades often broke when he glared at them. He was too intimidating, especially to younger people, he knew that. Though some never knew when to be scared. Including the blond idiot.

A faint smirk graced his lips at the thought of the other. Wondering if he was still around in the house, he decided he should go and take a look. Never caring about the fact that he left Katsuya angry with him. He wanted to see him now, and that's that. The fact that his brother was gone evoked this thinking, trying to focus on something else beside worry.

Without sound he soon found himself in the living room, watching the moron who laid stretched out on the couch, a bowl of popcorn near, eating while watching a movie. And the CEO's presence had yet to be discovered. The brunet stood tall, smirking down from behind the couch at the man who's eyes were too fixated with the screen. A sort of battle was taking place on it, containing plenty of violence. But he didn't care.

Deciding that startling never hurt anyone, he leaned down his face close to the back of Katsuya's head, who was still mesmerized by the movie, and smirked viciously. Then he proceeded in whispering such innocent words, no one could hold him at any fault.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked in a normal tone. A startled cry was all the heard from Katsuya, who on instinct either must've jumped or fell out of the couch to get away from the source of sound. The brunet stood straight up once more while wearing a big smirk. The blond on the other hand now sat on the floor, his hand over his heart as he panted. Brown eyes glared up at the newly arrived man who still looked as content as ever.

"Fucking bastard! Are you trying to kill me now!"

"Such accusations." Seto brushed off arrogantly before coolly walking over to stand in front of the blond. Katsuya immediately reacted with standing up, still glaring angrily at Kaiba.

"What do you want?" He spat out in a unfriendly manner, most likely due to the fact that he previously insulted the blond and left him, only to return and scare him. So he wasn't a natural charmer, and lacked consideration at times, but the CEO didn't find any major faults with this behaviour he had.

"Interesting question. Though I'm afraid you won't get an answer to it." Kaiba replied with a smirk, looking down with eyes that held too much affection for his own liking. If he had known they displayed this that is.

"Well what the hell are you doing here then!"

"I live here, don't I?"

"Yeah, but you…nah, forget it." Katsuya said with a sigh. "It's not like you're going to care anyway. God forbid." He muttered before sitting down on the sofa once more, his arms folded, showing he was still angry. An angry Jounouchi could be quite amusing, but he preferred him in a less grumpy mood, to tell the truth. Not that an angry Jounouchi couldn't lead to very interesting scenarios, but a happy one complied more to his actions. Therefore, it would be most profitable to vanish the anger.

Thinking up a possible strategy in less than half a minute, Kaiba calmly sat down beside the blond. Their bodies didn't touch, but it was close. Katsuya immediately reacted, prolonging his glare.

"What are you doing!" Jounouchi spat out, hostility clearly showing. Kaiba paid no attention to this, his eyes focusing on the television screen.

"Sitting."

"Why!"

"I'm going to watch the movie."

"As if!" The blond exclaimed disbelievingly.

"I can't watch my own movies now? Hmpf, I don't think that's up to you to decide."

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it ain't going to work." Oh yes, it would. And with this mental conclusion, Kaiba smirked knowingly as he turned his gaze to the blond beside him. His action was only met by a glare. But soon it would disappear. He just had to be patient. Which he could be. He could be very patient.

So he waited, sitting straight beside his slumped down companion, awaiting until his anger would stop seething. And wait he did, but it didn't take all that long. Fifteen minutes approximately. Because it was then Jounouchi had brought up his legs, sitting Indian-style on the sofa. Jounouchi's knee then brushed against his leg. This little action, so simple and innocent, was all the proof he needed that Jounouchi wasn't all that upset anymore. Because the blond wouldn't even risk touching him if he was angry. Therefore, the situation had now been turned.

Since talking never really had been his forte, he decided actions would serve him better. So his arm closest to Jounouchi was lazily brought up, only to be stretched out at the top of the sofa, conveniently lying behind the blond. Katsuya quickly noticed however and turned his head to face the brunet.

"Dammit Kaiba, that's so cliché!" He complained, surprising the CEO. He had not assumed this action would be met by such disliking. So it was with a frown that he brought the arm back, snorting at the other to keep his dignity. For sadistic reasons, Jounouchi seemed quite amused by this. With a cocky grin did his gaze stay with the brunet, turning slightly in his seat to face the brunet.

"Aw, did I make the big bad Kaiba sad?" He asked tauntingly. A dangerous glare was immediately sent to him through blue eyes, hinting him to shut up. Then again, Jounouchi was never good with hints. So the brunet snorted as well to let it sink through. His eyes then turned back to the screen, staring coldly at it as if it was the cause of his problems. But he could still feel Jounouchi grinning at him.

Jounouchi was moving, that he could tell. Onto his knees, staring down at him with his brown eyes. His own blue orbs looked up with an annoyed persona, wondering what the hell the blond man was doing now. Jounouchi's facial expression had not changed at all beside that mischievous glint in his eyes that told the CEO to be prepared for anything at the current moment. Which he was. At least, he thought he was.

But without any sort of warning the blond pushed him down to a lying position, his head connecting with the armrest perhaps a little too quickly. Irritated with the whole scenario, he looked into brown to find an answer instead of simply shouting out 'What the hell are you doing you moron!' like he felt like doing. But that could make the other man angry, and his goal was to make him the opposite. Therefore, the glare was a substitute of words at the moment. He proceeded to mentally curse his strategy at the given moment.

Both of Jounouchi's hands pinned him down, though Kaiba could easily get up if he so wished, holding the CEO down at his shoulders. He was leaned over the CEO, staring at him with a content expression. Gently, his hands stopped supporting his body weight on the brunet as he moved them to rest on the couch itself. Brown eyes stared down, contemplating over something it appeared. The brunet kept asking the blond what the hell was going on with nothing but his cold eyes demanding an explanation. A request Jounouchi discarded without second thought it seemed. Out of nowhere the man above him spoke, his voice serious yet slightly soft. It confused the CEO.

"You keep going back and forth all the time Kaiba. One minute you're playing it nice, the next you're a jerk. It's driving me crazy. I don't know where I have you." He explained, still staring into blue eyes as if he tried to see through them, trying to break down the wall that was so impossible to destroy. The corner of the brunet's lips twitched upwards, smirking to show his amusement at the blond man's troubles. His voice spoke out more affectionately than planned, but it still held the edge of taunt that he planned on having.

"I'm right here." Seto answered easily and calmly as he looked up into the brown warm eyes. The answer made the other man smile down at him, for one reason or another, finding that response satisfying. Their gaze held strong, both appearing content, before the blond man gently lowered himself, ending up lying both on top and beside the brunet. It confused the CEO. Now it appeared that the blond man watched the movie playing on the screen instead of focusing on the man he was using as a pillow of sorts. Blue eyes narrowed, looking at Katsuya with bewildered feelings. A question leaked out of him then, one he had barely bothered thinking about before.

"Why are you still here?" Seto asked Katsuya in his usual firm voice, looking steadily at the other teenager. Jounouchi appeared unbothered by it, offering a friendly smile.

"Someone's got to keep you inside the mansion and away from ruining Mokuba's date. I ain't letting you destroy it that easily Kaiba." Jounouchi answered jokingly, grinning at the end. His comrade didn't appear as amused, slightly glaring as he snorted. Brown eyes noticed the discomfort and a lopsided smile was now taking place on the man's face.

"But its not like I don't want to be here either." Jounouchi mumbled, his eyes still focused on the movie playing before them and his head still resting on the brunet's chest. A smirk was growing on Kaiba's lips after having heard the statement, clearly only having positive thoughts of it. Yes, he indulged in the fact that Jounouchi liked him. Or rather, might like him. Whatever. Minor technicality. His own mind had betrayed him, evoked by the simple realization when with Jounouchi earlier that day after having had lunch. Even if it could be extremely fatal for their relationship to continue on in oblivion if the blond harboured some sort of romantic interest in him, he still enjoyed it. His rational side desperately tried consulting him in that Jounouchi would never feel that strongly about him. But that was so hard to believe when they were laying like this.

The warmth from the other body that continued to stay immobile, aside from a few adjustments here and there every once in a while, was soothing. Brown eyes were to no extent at all observing him, leaving the brunet to be transfixed all the wanted. A pleasure he loved to have. For at the moment he didn't touch, contemplating if this was really fair. What was he going to do? What was the right thing to do? The answer was clear, as it has always been.

He should end it all.

Blue eyes lost the pervious intensity they had only held a second ago, replaced by the usual stoic eyes that never revealed a thing. With a hidden melancholic emotion did he avert his gaze from the blond man, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

He didn't want to let go.

But what if this developed into something more? What if his illusion became reality? Granted, he found that possibility extremely intriguing. But there were more variables than him himself to consider. Mokuba and his company being the other. Too torn was he, between his responsibilities and desire, that he could not make up his mind. Which rarely happened with this young man, who often had a solution instantly. Of course, he had one this time as well; to dispose of this relationship once and for all. But he was not willing to go through with this course of action.

He was too weak now.

The decision did not feel right. He didn't believe it to be right. Or had his love simply infected his mind and thinking all too greatly? That was a possibility, he admitted bitterly to himself. Yet this love had not caused him any harm, now had it? Perhaps it was harmless? Yet he doubted. All was routine now, a normal activity he enjoyed having. Jounouchi and him, so close yet no apparent reason for it. He liked not exposing himself whilst taking full opportunity of what he wanted.

He didn't want to end it. And at the same time, he didn't want for them to get involved.

"Kaiba? You okay?" The blond man's face looked with curiosity at him as he knitted his brow, his chin resting atop of Kaiba's chest. It was slightly uncomfortable, but the CEO didn't say anything. Blue eyes stared emotionlessly into the brown ones.

"Yes."

"Don't seem it to me."

"Use glasses." He replied with coldness, making his verbal sparring opponent glare shortly before turning back to the flat screen.

"Whatever. Stiff bastard." He grumbled out, ending this poor excuse of a conversation. Leaving the brunet alone with his thoughts once more. It grew uncomfortable then. For he had no idea what to do, and such a thing scared him. He always knew what to do. Always. And he always did everything in his power to go through with it.

What was so damn different now?

The man on top of him, that he still had not pushed away, sighed almost heavily. As if feeling guilty. A brown eyebrow was raised, his focus on the bothered man, but he was given no reply. Jounouchi's face wasn't visible to him, his blond mop of hair the only thing he could see of his head. Shortly after the brunet felt two hands weakly hold his own, thus warming it. He frowned in confusion, wondering what this was for. Katsuya's head tilted slowly, his brown eyes looking at him through blond bangs of hair, a serious expression on his face.

"You know, if there's something's bothering you…" He started softly, making the CEO almost want to mock the other for this sentimental scenario. "I'm here." Katsuya said in a firm voice, his face showing nothing but sincerity. Yet he said it so simply, so easily. Blue eyes stared at the brown orbs, slightly narrowed, wondering why his heart reacted to these words in such a peculiar manner.

Brown eyes bored into blue ones for a few additional seconds, making sure the CEO had understood, before acting like normal once more, returning to the movie. Leaving the brunet bewildered. Both hands lingered with his, gently holding. And the brunet didn't object to it either, allowing the action with no input whatsoever.

He focused on listening to Jounouchi's calm breathing rather than the noise from the television. It was more…relaxing…that way. His own chest slowly moved up and down, as did Jounouchi, and he watched the repeating action. Soon he became tired from his boredom, but didn't leave. Didn't want to due to the wonderful position they were in. Besides, there wasn't any place else that was better to be at. His work was done for today. Did he not deserve a break?

With that mental conclusion did he allow himself to stay, his eyes closing, relaxing even more.

Oblivion wouldn't be so bad though.

**XxxX**

His eyes felt tired, and his body was relaxed as he laid on his back. Familiar with this state of being, the CEO quickly understood he had been sleeping. Knowing full well where he was as well, since he felt a warm body resting half on top and half beside him. He needn't open his eyes to know it was Jounouchi. So he didn't, allowing himself to devour in this moment. It wasn't everyday that he and the blond fell asleep together. And what a absolute feeling of contentment it brought on.

He made a faint smirk as he turned his face to his left, coming in contact with Jounouchi's hair, alerting him that the blond man had moved up. His nostrils enjoyed the scent it emitted. The breathing of the other was slow and steady, showing him that his companion was asleep. Seizing the opportunity laid before him, Kaiba gently directed his arms around Jounouchi's waist, his hands resting on the curve of his back. Soft strokes started to take place, his hand sneaking under the other man's shirt while doing so. It never bored him to feel that skin that was so soft yet firm. Unconsciously, the blond drowsily pressed his body closer to the CEO's, clearly enjoying the touch. Kaiba smirked, satisfied with knowing that the other obviously liked what he did.

It was as if his fingers had been made to touch this skin. Nothing else felt this right. At least it felt right when he didn't think about how wrong it was.

Slowly, his lids parted, tiredly starting at the mass of yellow his vision contained. To get a better view did he lazily adjust his head, contently staring at Jounouchi's relaxed face. One of the blond man's legs and arms were stretched out over the brunet, working as a unconscious safety precaution, disabling Kaiba from escaping without awakening the blond in the process.

It felt so utterly comfortable, even though his left leg had fallen asleep and the blond hair slightly irritated his skin. Despite that he didn't want to trade this away to do something else instead. This was good enough. A cheap substitute of actually being able to wake up every day seeing Jounouchi beside him.

Because he did want that, didn't he? He yearned so eagerly for Jounouchi it drove him insane when he thought about it. All reason and logic had been banished in this. But he knew what he wanted nevertheless. He knew he wanted much more than friendship. Much more than Jounouchi's body. Ironically he wanted the whole package, something he used to mock the other for so often. Just his luck to crave for him later on. Yet the thought of actually initiating a relationship unnerved him.

A hand of his continued to slowly caress the skin under the shirt. But a sudden idea came to mind as he did so, one he was quite unsure what to do about. Hesitantly did his hand's touches slowly go lower down on the back of Katsuya's body, their destination perfectly clear. But he had never went to that area before.

Growing more self-conscious over the situation, Kaiba found that his fingertips now barely touched the skin under them, prepared to jerk away at any moment given. It was perhaps a forbidden fruit he would soon come in contact with. So his touches stopped, his fingers resting at the top of Jounouchi's pants, wondering if this was really such a good idea.

The sleeping body beside him made a faint groan as if displeased the caresses had ceased. And that was enough of compliance for the CEO to continue, his fingertips gently moving over the forbidden line, going lower. And a few stressful milliseconds later had he successfully managed to end up on Jounouchi's behind.

And he smirked, so proud was he that his lips could not hide it.

Exploring the curves he found all too fascinating his hand trailed down to the back of the blond man's thigh. Then it went back up again. It didn't take long before his touches grew firm instead of barely contacting what was underneath. And all that could possibly be called innocent went straight out the window.

He noticed a shifting in Jounouchi's body, who grew more tense during this. He proudly smirked about this matter. But as he heard a faint, but very audible, moan his heart nearly stopped. For one reason or another, he liked that Jounouchi liked this. It wouldn't be the same otherwise. His blue eyes gazed almost fondly at the blond man, very much appreciating that they had become this close.

"Seto, why is your hand on Jou's butt?" A very familiar voice asked the brunet somewhere from behind him, alerting him his brother had clearly seen too much. Too shocked to react, his arm froze, luckily leaving his hand on Jounouchi's back instead of at a much more private area.

Having no idea what time it was he grew very worried. How long had Mokuba stood behind him anyway?

His heart hardly dared to beat, all too nervous as well. His blue eyes were shot wide open, nothing his brother could see however. And he noticed something else just as his brother had spoken. Jounouchi made a small gasp. Which could only mean he was awake. Which also meant he knew that he had…

Anticipating a heart attack in any second now, the CEO was shocked to death for the second time in less than five seconds, a too short time elapse for his liking. But where he lacked muscles to move, Jounouchi did not. The blond quickly jerked away from him, pressing himself at the other end of the couch as much as possible. Due to the distance, no body part met the other one's.

"Mokuba!" Jounouchi cried out in a startled voice. "W-when did you get here?" He asked, as if intimidated.

Realizing he had to do something as well, the CEO changed his facial expression, looking just as cold and indifferent as always. Gracefully did he seat himself properly on the couch, crossing one leg over the other as he folded his arms, keeping his posture straight. This enabled him to see his beloved brother, who grinned like a Cheshire cat, having folded arms as well. The raven-haired young man then decided to step in front of them, forcing down his grin to a smirk. A smirk that would make any Kaiba proud.

"Just now." Mokuba said calmly, looking knowingly at them both. Kaiba met his eyes, giving his brother no sign of embarrassment nor defeat. They held their gaze, competing over who'd win, before Mokuba started to speak once more.

"Seto, you didn't answer my question." His brother reminded. As if taunting him. Blue eyes narrowed, not pleased with his brother at the current moment.

"I wasn't fully aware of my actions. I was barely awake and I didn't know what I was doing." Seto replied in a bored and matter-of-fact tone that could convince just about anyone. The explanation however was another story. Mokuba actually looked disappointed when hearing this so called reason.

"Right…" Mokuba said disbelievingly, but not digging deeper into the subject. His face then turned to the blond man, smirking mischievously.

"And what's your excuse?" Mokuba asked Jounouchi, who looked quite surprised to even be addressed to.

"What? What about me? I didn't do anything!" He defended. Kaiba cursed himself mentally, hating his hormones and lack of intelligence when the blond man was concerned. But his younger brother simply snorted disbelievingly.

"Yeah right! I heard you moan!" Mokuba argued, narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"No I didn't!" Katsuya quickly defended.

"Yes you did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes you did! It sounded like this: 'Mmmm'." Mokuba re-enacted, causing both men to widen their eyes.

"Mokuba, don't do sounds like that." Seto nearly hissed out.

"Yeah, it's freaking disturbing." The blond agreed, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"You should know. That's how you sound! Don't even deny it!"

"But I-" Katsuya started out, but was only given a firm glare from the shorter man, shutting him up.

"Alright, whatever. I did it. Who cares. I was barely awake anyway." He excused, looking away as he did so. Mokuba made a dramatic sigh.

"God, you two are so immature." He muttered. None of the scolded teenagers disagreed. Instead, Kaiba decide to avert the attention away from them and into more meaningful discussions.

"How did the date go?" Kaiba asked, causing his brother to lose all his confidence, looking down of the ground in embarrassment.

"Um…it went well…" Mokuba said shyly, peeking up from under the hair that fell in front of his eyes. Jounouchi grinned at this, allowing himself to forget about the previous discussion as soon as possible.

"Awesome! I knew you could do it, kiddo." He complimented. However, the brunet wasn't quite as happy to hear of this, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Mokuba seemed to notice, sighing before speaking.

"Don't worry brother. I didn't touch her or kiss her or anything." He mumbled solemnly. Kaiba nodded in approval. Katsuya on the other hand did not.

"Kaiba you jerk!" He spat out, taking both males attention. "He could've had his first kiss if it wasn't for you!"

"Why are you blaming me? Besides, it's good he didn't do anything." Seto stated, proud that Mokuba had not been doing any hasty activity with the girl. God knows what he would do if Mokuba ever behaved with someone the way he behaved with Jounouchi.

"He didn't do anything because you were such an ass about it and told him not to!"

"Nobody kisses on the first date anyway." Seto shrugged off.

"Yeah, it's okay Jou." Mokuba said with a smile. "I can kiss her on the third one instead." The raven-haired teen said with an even bigger smile. The CEO didn't quite like this conclusion however.

"What!"

"Well, I said it went well." Mokuba explained to his brother, biting his lower lip in anxiety, his eyes darting from the floor to his brother. "And…we're going on a second one next week as well…" He mumbled, this time staring entirely on the floor, awaiting his brother's reaction.

"No." Kaiba stated firmly with cold eyes. His brother's eyes widened.

"But Seto-"

"I have to meet her first." He stated, wearing a faint smirk. A look of surprise was clear on his younger brother's face before he reacted with happiness. A smile soon took place and before the elder Kaiba knew it, Mokuba had swiftly thrown himself in his brother's arms, hugging him with much force.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He blurted out, obviously grateful his brother wouldn't object to his relationship with his crush. "This is so awesome!"

"Hn." Was all the brunet could muster up, not quite in the mood to show any sign of joy himself. Dammit, he had just been caught with his hand on Jounouchi's behind! This was no time for positive feelings. "You can stop now." He said calmly since his brother was still clinging onto him. Mokuba did as told, though still smiling happily.

"How nice..." Jounouchi uttered from his corner of the sofa, looking at both brothers with fondness. Probably relating with this scenario on some level since he too had a younger sibling. Not that Kaiba cared. The brunet sighed before rising up, wanting to end this nonsense.

"Well, since Mokuba's home now I don't think your presence is-" He began, with every intention of getting rid of the blond man. However, his brother just had to step in, didn't he?

"Seto, I'm hungry." Mokuba said as he looked up at his taller brother.

"So?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Make yourself something then."  
"I was just thinking we could eat. Jou can eat with us too. He's probably hungry as well." The younger Kaiba explained, which caused the elder to grow suspicious.

"Weren't you supposed to eat on the date? Dinner and a movie was the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I was kind of nervous then. I couldn't really get any food down."

"Weird. On my first date, I couldn't stop eating." Jounouchi said, looking thoughtful. The CEO didn't care of knowing this information however, not interested in anything that had to do with the moron and his previous romantic escapades. And as if Jounouchi could ever stop eating.

"Whatever. Dinner it is. Are you staying, Jounouchi?" He asked in a almost bothered tone.

"It's free food. How can I say no?" He joked. It didn't bring a smile to Kaiba's lips however, staring coldly at the man.

And with that it was decided. Jounouchi would stay to eat, prolonging his visit. However, the brunet didn't know whether to feel good or bad about it, which irritated him. They all ended up ordering some junk food, while he himself got a salad, and were now waiting for the delivery to take place. Jounouchi and Mokuba had gone to watch television while the brunet was in the kitchen, drinking his hot coffee calmly. The scent itself was so addicting, but the taste was all too wonderful. The energy it brought with was also needed as well.

"Seto?" A voice from behind asked, just entering the kitchen. Kaiba didn't turn around to acknowledge his brother, continuing to drink from his cup. It was almost empty and needed a refill pretty soon.

The form of his brother walked up, seating himself beside the taller one. Blue-grey eyes looked quite remorseful, which immediately took the brunet's attention.

"I'm sorry about before…" Mokuba said solemnly. "I wouldn't have said anything if I knew that none of you were going to admit to anything." He explained, making a short pause before continuing.

"You just seem so happy with Jou, and I just thought that if I could get one of you to -"

"Quiet, Mokuba." Kaiba said firmly, his blue eyes giving the younger teen a minor glare. He didn't want to hear what Mokuba had figured out. He didn't want to lie to him either and say that what he thinks isn't true. So his eyes tried to pry off the other. It didn't frighten his brother however.

"If you just accept Jou -" Mokuba started, but was cut off once again.

"Enough!" Kaiba said in a deep voice, glaring down at his brother. "Get out."

"Seto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"I said out." Kaiba said coldly. His brother's eyes looked sadly into his, the silence almost killing him.

"Don't be mad at me." Mokuba urged quietly.

"I'm not. But I will if you don't leave now." Seto explained, directing his attention to his coffee once more. His brother sighed in a defeated manner before jumping down from his chair.

"Fine…" He muttered, exiting slowly. The brunet could feel his eyes in the back of his head, but didn't turn around to meet them, pretending his cup of coffee was the only thing in the room.

Eventually Mokuba had fully exited the room, leaving the CEO alone with his thoughts. And such worry it brought with. For now there was nothing that kept his brother's mind in oblivion. He had most likely already figured everything, or at least something, out. Grown men don't just touch other grown men like that.

What exactly his brother thought of everything he didn't know. He didn't know whether Mokuba had understood that he, even though he doesn't want to, loves Jounouchi. Maybe his brother only thinks of this as something hormonal, just a phase. Nothing all too extreme. Then again, when the younger Kaiba had spoken to him, it did sound far away from a petty lust scenario.

Therefore, it was most likely that Mokuba had understood he at the very least had feelings for the blond man. But Mokuba could not have any idea of how grave and deep they were. And that was his only consolation in this pathetic moment.

How could he have been so careless! Why is it that nothing ever goes as planned when it is him that makes the plan? Was it his own fault? Was he too weak? Had he always been?

Extracting the last drop of coffee from his cup, he tasted it with a frown. This was not how he wanted things to be. Mokuba was never to find out or understand. And this time he couldn't blame anyone but himself. It was his fault, and his alone. That fact made it sting even more for he hated when he couldn't do things properly.

**XxxX**

The various pizzas and hamburgers and his salad had arrived, forcing the trio together to sit and eat. Whilst the tension between the two brothers was obvious to themselves, Jounouchi seemed to be ignorant of it, eating happily and chatting normally with both Kaibas'. But the brunet kept quiet to himself for the most part, having nothing to say more than a few words. So Jounouchi had quickly turned his attention to the younger, less anti-social, brother who didn't turn down all his attempts at talking. Currently they were discussing the moron's group of friends since Mokuba had been polite enough to ask how everyone's doing. Jounouchi had then started to go in on unnecessary details about the matter, such as what they had done a few days ago and such. Completely and utterly boring information to know. The CEO tried to not glare a hole at wherever he happened to look at as the frequent mentioning of the nerd squad took place.

"Hey Mokuba, me and the gang are going to have a little reunion tomorrow at the Game Shop since Mai's back." Jounouchi stated with a smile. "Want to come?" Katsuya asked cheerily, smiling brightly. Mokuba's lips curved into a smile.

"Mai's back?" He asked with a surprised tone, in which Jounouchi nodded multiple times. The CEO tried to ignore this eager behaviour when concerning that woman.

"Yeah! Awesome, isn't it?" Jounouchi asked happily. Kaiba frowned angrily.

"Yeah!" Mokuba agreed, in which the CEO narrowed his eyes. Why was the damned woman so well liked! "You must be really happy. I remember that the two of you were really…" Mokuba added eagerly after he had finished chewing. But as the sentence developed, a sort of realization struck him, making him lose his enthusiasm. "close…" He ended up almost mumbling. Blue-grey eyes then quickly looked into blue ones, as if asking if his older brother already knew. Kaiba made sure to ignore his brother. His salad needed more pepper.

"Did Seto get invited?" Mokuba asked, his eyes only slightly narrowed when addressing the blond man. Katsuya looked bewildered at the raven-haired boy.

"Well, yeah. But the jerk said no." Katsuya said, looking semi angrily at the brunet when saying the last sentence. Kaiba glared back before continuing his meal.

"Seto, you're going, right?" Mokuba asked, his voice sounding almost…worried.

"No." He said simply, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Told you." Jounouchi grumbled, taking a extra large bite of pizza as he avoided to look at the brunet. Probably due to remembering his rejection to the invitation.

"So…how long is Mai staying?" Mokuba asked in a serious manner. The blond man shrugged.

"Don't really know. She hasn't made up her mind yet."

"Oh."

"So, you're coming or what?" Katsuya asked the younger Kaiba as he chewed his food whilst speaking. Kaiba looked away to be blissfully unaware of the process and Mokuba made a disgusted face before regaining himself.

"Sure, I'll come. So what are we going to do there then? Just a little get together or…?"

"Yeah, nothing too big. We're just going to play some games and stuff." Jounouchi explained with a smile. Mokuba made one too.

"Did you hear that Seto? You like playing games! Maybe you could challenge Yuugi to a duel and-"

"No." The older Kaiba cut off, sipping his coffee emotionlessly, even though a salad and coffee weren't the best combination.

"Heh, I don't think moneybags want to play these kind of games anyway." Katsuya snickered out.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked, finally engaging in the conversation, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I don't really think you'll like Truth or Dare. Maybe Monopoly though." Katsuya mused to himself.

"You're going to play Truth or Dare?" Mokuba asked, appearing shocked. His older brother noticed this reaction, growing curious as to what was so special about it.

"Which is?" Kaiba asked to know in a demanding voice, hating not to know.

"Well, you sort of make a person chose if they want to be dared something, or answer a question truthfully." Jounouchi explained.

"Sounds boring."

"It's not." The blond defended. The CEO didn't care of that, having an opinion of it already that he wouldn't stray from unless proven otherwise. But his brother decided to join in on the conversation as well it seemed.

"Yeah Seto. It's not really that boring. Those things can get pretty…intense." Mokuba said in a serious tone, eyeing his brother in the most grave manner. The brunet knitted his brow, not sure what point his brother was trying to make. He raised an eyebrow questioningly to be given an answer, which Mokuba happily provided. "Because, sometimes, people dare other people to kiss someone." The raven-haired boy said, keeping the eye contact. Blue eyes looked back, trying to understand why this information should concern him. But within a second had jealousy kicked in. What if the blond fool dared Mai to kiss him!

"Oh." The CEO voiced out, not wearing any emotion on his face. "As long as you're not participating in those activities I don't care." He claimed with a numb façade. Mokuba made a small disappointed sigh over his brother's reaction.

"Geez Mokuba. You're making it sound as if people die or something. Lighten up. You need to spend some time with less stiff people." Jounouchi commented as he eyed the brunet and took a sip of his liquid. Some sort of soda to be exact. The CEO in turn eyed the blond man's choice of food sceptically. How the hell did one manage to stay healthy eating those things? But other things went through his mind as well, those of more importance.

"You better make sure he's not playing those kind of games." Seto warned the blond, giving a minor glare.

"What if I don't?" Katsuya dared to challenge. "Would you come then? To make sure he's not?"

"Hmpf. No. I just wouldn't allow him to go if that was the case."

"Gah! Why can't you just come?" Jounouchi growled out, though not as hostile as he could be. More like frustrated.

"It's pointless." Kaiba said easily.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's -"

"Alright! I think the message is quite clear already!" Mokuba voiced out, glaring at the two elders. Seto snorted and turned his head away from the blond, who did the same, neither wanting to look at the other. Mokuba groaned at the immaturity, but didn't comment, letting the silence stay peaceful.

But silence is always meant to be broken, as was the unofficial rule. Who were they to not abide by it?

"So Jou-" Mokuba started out. Kaiba's ears perked up as he noticed his brother's tone of voice. It was…curious. Too curious. Which indicated that his brother seemed to want something. So blue eyes observed, quite interested in where this would lead. "how's Mai doing?" He asked, appearing genuinely interested. The CEO found himself bothered with this, but shrugged it off. It wasn't his business if they discussed her. He shouldn't care about such petty things.

It agitated him enormously that he knew he didn't follow his mind's example.

"Oh she's doing great!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "She's won two tournaments you know!" He bragged with a grin. Blue eyes narrowed, finding himself to actually care for such petty things. So what if he didn't like it when she was spoken of so eagerly by Jounouchi? Who wouldn't? It was plain sickening, this behaviour he displayed.

"That's great." Mokuba said, his tone being calmer. "How's she doing otherwise? Has she got a job? A boyfriend?" He asked casually. But the latter question asked by him appeared all but casual. None of them had ever spoken of romantic relationships concerning other people before. The CEO raised an eyebrow, wondering why his brother wanted to know of this. Katsuya knitted his brow, probably wondering the same.

"Uhm…a boyfriend?" The blond asked, as if he heard wrong.

"Yeah." Mokuba confirmed, still appearing calm and unfazed. Katsuya tilted his head, eyeing the boy.

"Aren't you a little too young for her?"

"What?" Mokuba asked in a surprised manner. "I don't want to date her!" He defended quickly. Jounouchi looked at the younger Kaiba sceptically, uttering a disbelieving "Uh-huh."

"It's true! I really don't!" Mokuba kept on defending, glaring as well.

"Then why do you want to know?"

"Just making conversation! Stop being so paranoid! I already like someone else! Geez…!"

"…If you say so. And no, she's still single as far as I know." The blond man declared. The brunet cursed mentally at hearing this. If the woman would at least have had the decency to be involved with someone right now perhaps it would make Jounouchi stop being interested in her. But no, of course not. The damn woman never did what he wanted her to do anyway. Not that he had told her what he wished for her to do, but still. She was working against him, and that's all that mattered. Which of course made the brunet frown as he involved himself with his thoughts.

"Hmmm, interesting." Mokuba uttered before a mischievous smirk graced his lips. Seto took great notice of this. So it would finally be revealed what on earth his sibling was up to.

"Speaking of single, do you know who else is?" Mokuba asked casually and innocently.

"Uh…" Katsuya said, not having much interested as he scratched the back of his head.

"Seto is!" Mokuba exclaimed happily before the blond man could answer. "He broke up with Arisu just yesterday you know."

"Yeah. I know." The blond said in a low voice as he gave the brunet a quick glance. Blue eyes stayed on the blond longer however.

"Isn't it great?"

"But I thought you said you liked her…" Jounouchi said with a suspicious voice.

"Well…I did…but I…well…she cheated on him! How could I like her?"

"Good point."

"Yeah, so now my brother is single."

"You already said that."

"So maybe we should set him up with someone?" Mokuba suggested. Blue eyes glared disapprovingly.

"Mokuba, I don't need a relationship." Kaiba stated firmly. Yet his sibling paid him no mind.

"So what do you say Jou? Do you know of anyone that my brother will be able to stand, is loyal, and can actually appreciate my brother for who he is?" Mokuba asked, his eyes dangerously intrigued by the blond man and his lips curved into the menacing Kaiba smirk.

"Uh…I-" Jounouchi began unsurely, his eyes darting between the two Kaibas'. It was obvious he wasn't too fond of this interrogation.

"You what?" Mokuba pushed, unconsciously leaning his head closer, as if it would still his curiosity. It simply made him look crazed, the brunet thought disapprovingly.

"I-I don't know! Besides, he said he didn't want a relationship now anyway." Katsuya muttered, taking a bite from his second pizza. Blue-grey eyes glared for a second at the uncooperative blond man.

"You know, my brother is the most eligible bachelor out there at the moment." Mokuba reminded Katsuya with a cheerful disposition.

"Mhm." Jounouchi said absentmindly, concentrating on eating.

"Anyone would be lucky to have him."

"…"

"You agree, right?"

"Uh…I…well…"

"Do you always stutter and speak slowly?" Mokuba taunted, annoyed with Jounouchi's lack of response.

"Do not!"

"So do you agree or not?" Mokuba asked with a slightly annoyed tone. Brown eyes looked at the boy, then to the CEO, staring as he pondered. Blue eyes stared coldly back, hiding his interest in what the blond would answer. However, a part of him simply wanted to end this conversation and throw out Jounouchi from his house. But his curiosity got the better of him, allowing Mokuba to continue this mind game.

"I guess." Katsuya finally stated with a shrug, as if it was nothing. Kaiba found himself disappointed with the vague unenthusiastic answer. When the blond spoke of Mai he didn't sound like that.

Great, he was pathetically jealous. As if it wasn't enough to simply love the fool.

Damn moron…!

"'I guess'? Jou, my brother is the best -"

"Enough, Mokuba." Kaiba told his brother calmly yet in a firm tone. He had had enough of this game Mokuba played. The raven-haired boy immediately quietened down, giving his brother a look of confusion. Yet blue eyes gave him no further look nor explanation as he raised himself from his chair, his meal having been eaten. Calmly he exited the room with plate and cup in his hands, going into the kitchen to put it in the dishwasher. Neither Jounouchi nor Mokuba said anything about this behaviour, both looking at him with slight puzzlement.

He knew what Mokuba was trying to do. He was trying to help. Or at least, help in the way the younger sibling thought was needed. The CEO didn't know whether to be happy or angry of this. But Mokuba had no right to meddle. For this, he grew aggravated.

His blue eyes stared blankly ahead of him, right into the wall. The plate and cup had been put into the machine seconds ago, and he didn't quite know what to do now.

He absolutely didn't want for Jounouchi to find out about his feelings for him. Not under any circumstances. It would be all too degrading. And Mokuba was sure as well dancing around the taboo subject already, bringing all light to it.

A person entered the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He needn't turn around to know who it was. His ears recognized the sound of the walking feet by heart, having been accustomed to it for years.

"Seto." Mokuba's low voice called out, as if greeting or warning that he was present. Alerting him that there would be social interaction shortly. The brunet proceeded to turn around, his cold eyes giving his brother a small glare. The younger one flinched upon seeing them, but regained himself quickly. But before he could speak, the brunet beat him to it.

"Stop whatever you're doing. There's no need of alerting Jounouchi whether or not I have a relationship." He scolded calmly. Firmly. Never did he let his anger take control. But it hadn't grown that large either. It could never when concerning his Achilles' heal. His brother's eyes stared shamefully to the ground, taking the words in obediently. So he continued. "You obviously think you're helping, but you're not. Whatever task, I can handle it myself." He declared coldly. Two pained orbs met his, remorse painted all over them as well as pain.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled truthfully. Kaiba nodded curtly in approval. "I won't talk like that to Jou again." He promised.

"Good."

Silence. Neither knew what to say. One had something to speak of, but couldn't get it out. The other noticed this, and stared patiently down at the former.

"You have to go on Friday, Seto." Mokuba stated firmly. The brunet knitted his brow, wondering why this request was brought to the table. The younger noticed the silent question and began to speak once more. "**She**'s going to be there. And Jou still might -"

"I know." Seto interrupted, but with a serene tone. One that also held the attitude of being non-caring at the moment.

"So you'll come?"

"No."

"Why?" The raven-haired boy asked, genuinely surprised.

"It's pointless, to start with. And I have no reason, either. It would simply be meaningless." Seto answered dully.

"This isn't like you, Seto! Why aren't you fighting!" Mokuba asked in a louder tone, hinting that the CEO should actually court Jounouchi in some way. The brunet smirked mentally at this. He had never been asked of his feelings for the blond by his brother, yet he seemed to know anyway. And he seemed fine with it as well. Very fine, indeed. For goodness' sake, Mokuba was almost outright trying to push them together! But neither of them spoke of the emotion in words, tiptoeing around the subject. Something he otherwise hated to do, but appreciated highly now.

"Calm yourself." Kaiba ordered, not liking the emotional conversation they were participating in.

"Well, I'm going." Mokuba stated with a determined look. Blue eyes stared blankly back. "And I'm going to take care of things for you brother. Until you get your senses back and take over." He declared just as determined as before. Seto's before unfazed expression slightly cracked, a frown disgracing his smooth features.

"I don't need you to do anything for me." He told his brother with a tone that hinted that he didn't want for Mokuba to do it either. The younger man's face softened, a small melancholy smile taking over his lips.

"Yes you do, Seto." Mokuba said in a low voice, staring at his brother with warm eyes. Blue eyes looked away.

"It's all a waste of time." Kaiba said as he intended to walk out of the room. Suddenly it was very compelling to go back to the dinner table just to get out of this uncomfortable discussion.

"I don't want you to end up all alone." His brother said softly as he passed him. The tall CEO came to a gentle halt, only his head turning around to observe his sibling. Mokuba did the same while wearing a troubled smile.

"Hmpf. Mokuba, I have decades yet to live. Don't worry about such petty things." His voice told in a manner that let the younger know that the CEO simply brushed it all off. A sigh was heard from the raven-haired one before the brunet continued. "Let's not waste anymore time here." And with that did he walk out, having every intention on going back to the dinner table. For there was where Jounouchi was. And if the fool was present, Mokuba would not make conversation about this pathetic matter. It was not anyone else's business in whether or not he decided to engage in romantic relationships.

Having his brother walk dully after him, they both reached the table. And what their eyes met was that all food was gone. The raven-haired boy gaped for a second, his plate shining with the absence of food.

"Jou!" Mokuba roared. "You ate my pizza!"

"Your fault for leaving! How could I say no? It was staring at me, saying 'Eat me, Jou! Eat me!'" Katsuya dramatically explained, which only angered the younger Kaiba even more, glaring full force. It was then the blond realized the seriousness of it all.

"Whoa kid! Calm down! Look, I left you some salad!" He said, a futile attempt to redeem himself. But Mokuba remained to frightfully glare at the blond, slightly fuming. "I have some leftovers! You can have them! I have lots of leftovers! Lots and lots!" Katsuya said with a loud voice, as if it would market his cause even more.

"Liar! You ate everything!" Mokuba almost growled out. The brunet simply observed this scenario with indifference plastered on his face.

"Yeah, but I've got some food!"

"Where?"

"My backpack!" Jounouchi stated triumphal as he grinned. His body slowly moved over the room, hands in air in height with his head to make sure Mokuba knew he wasn't playing any tricks or was about to run away.

"See! Here! Plenty! Just put it in the microwave, and enjoy the food made by yours truly!" The blond declared with a proud grin as he brought up plastic boxes that contained food. Leftovers from when they had had picnic earlier that day. The brunet smirked to himself, being reminded by it once more.

"If you had all this food, then why did you eat mine!" Mokuba complained angrily, causing the blond to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Err…well, I like pizza better."

"Hmpf." Mokuba said much like his older brother did at times. With a frown did he start to place different dishes on his plate however. At least it looked edible enough. "So why do have this much food anyway? Some kind of food contest in school, or do you always eat like a horse?"

"Oh…um…No. I don't usually take that much food…" Katsuya explained, avoiding to look at the younger one. Mokuba of course noticed this. As if Jounouchi could ever keep a straight face. Kaiba glared at the blond, daring him to reveal anything.

"So why did you?"

"Just…sharing with a friend today. That's all. To pay back. I owed them." He explained, less fidgety about it. Kaiba's glare lessened. It appeared Mokuba would not find out.

"A friend?" Mokuba asked suspiciously. Katsuya nodded. "What sort of friend?"

"Just a friend." Jounouchi said with a shrug, trying to look careless. Mokuba's sharp eyes narrowed, apparently not liking whatever scenario that he imagined. Before the truth would be revealed, Kaiba placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Mokuba's eyes immediately shot upwards to meet his, in which the CEO could tell his brother not to dig deeper in the subject. All done with his gaze of course.

"Fine…" Mokuba grumbled reluctantly as he agreed and took his plate, intending on going to the microwave in the kitchen. He shot Jounouchi one last glare before doing so however. The blond simply grinned as innocently as he could.

**XxxX**

He should have expected it, really. He was a fool for not seeing it coming. Honestly, with this kind of situation, and that persisting brother of his it was no wonder things were like they currently were. Damn the fact that Mokuba can make plans as well! Wanting to glare at just about anything at the current moment, his eyes wandered to the blond man, who grinned happily back at him. Probably enjoying to see him suffer, he was sure. Naturally, his eyes glared irritably. And, of course, Katsuya didn't care one bit about that.

Last step of the staircase, luckily enough. The sooner he could get this over with, the better.

His tall figure guided the brown eyed man through the long corridor, leading him to the bedroom chosen in his mind.

"Ah, come on Kaiba. You look as if someone shot off your leg or something. Cheer up, will ya?" Jounouchi urged, his backpack slung over his shoulder. His hand was on his shoulder as his brown eyes looked amusedly into his. Seto merely snorted.

"Look, I can go home, you know. Just say the word, and I'm gone." Katsuya said, removing his hand to fold his arms and offer a minor glare. He was obviously agitated. The CEO's mood lightened.

"And risk having both you and Mokuba nag about this for the rest of the week? I think not." The brunet declared coldly as he looked at the other with cold eyes. But as he turned away he smirked to himself.

Why yes, Mokuba had managed to convince the CEO to have Jounouchi stay over. As in sleep over. In his house. All under the same roof.

Needless to say, the brunet was quite against it. He did not need to have Jounouchi somewhere in the house, probably destroying every item, as he woke up in the morning. As a matter of fact, he would probably lose sleep due to this, worrying over what the moron could possibly destroy.

But Mokuba had urged to say that 'This isn't a big deal' and 'It's really late, Seto. Just let him stay for the night.'. It wasn't that the CEO cared for either of these facts rather much. It wasn't that the brunet allowed Jounouchi to stay because he had 'a heart'. No. And it was certainly not because he secretly planned to make Jounouchi his during night time.

It was just convenient.

And that was all. For he was tired, it had been a long day with a lot of mental exhaustion due to Mokuba's first date, and he needed to rewind. If he were to wait for a cab to come and pick Jounouchi up, for he would most certainly not let the moron walk this late, he himself would have to wait as well for it. Because Mokuba would force him. This was a fact. He had done so last time.

He didn't need to waste time on waiting when he could do what he wanted instead. Therefore, his love interest remained within the household. And he was not happy about it. But if he disagreed, Mokuba would go in further and discuss the problematic situation concerning his romantic interest with him. Basically, he wouldn't leave him alone and keep on pestering him about the fact that he had to 'do something' to win Jounouchi over or whatever other goal Mokuba has in mind for him.

Besides, letting the moron stay over couldn't be such a bad thing. He was going to sleep in the room next to Mokuba. And Mokuba's room was in one end of the hall while his own room was in the other. Call it a need of personal space. All brothers alike need solitude from the other at times.

So there would be no harm. Jounouchi would sleep several meters away from him. Rooms away.

Then why did this still feel like such a bad idea?

His hand opened the door to the habitation in which the blond man would spend the night. He turned the lights on as well, stepping aside to let the other in. A whistle of awe was heard from Jounouchi, who walked around while grinning.

"Man, I can get used to this. Moneybags, you've got some nice stuff." He said as he threw the backpack to the ground and eyed the bed with interest. Blue eyes narrowed.

"You're not allowed to jump in it." He stated firmly.

"What? Why not? Stiff bastard…" Katsuya muttered, settling with sitting with folded arms at the end of it, staring at the brunet. Kaiba, who was at the opposite end of the room, was casually leaning against the wall, staring into brown eyes.

Suddenly he didn't feel so very tired. Shocking.

"So, where's the TV?" Katsuya suddenly asked, breaking their comfortable, and very enjoyable, silence mixed with gazing. Kaiba smirked arrogantly as he gently pushed himself from the wall and walked over to the bed. Brown eyes curiously followed his every move, wondering what he was up to.

His lean figure passed by Jounouchi's sitting one, and walked to the small table by the bed, opening a drawer and took out a remote. His eyes stared into Jounouchi's, still smirking proudly. The blond simply looked confused.

"So, you've got the remote. Who cares! Where's the TV?"

"Right here." He said as he pushed a special button, directing the remote to a large desk in front of the bed. Slowly, the top of the desk opened, and a flat screen elegantly rose up. Needless to say, Jounouchi was impressed.

"Cool!" And the CEO smirked, for he always liked it when he could show off and get praised for it.

"You can stop drooling now." Kaiba arrogantly commented, tossing the remote to Jounouchi's side on the bed.

"Shut up." Katsuya said in a bored tone, turning on the electronic to see if it worked. Which it did. Miraculously Jounouchi didn't need any guidance concerning how to properly handle the remote. Figures. The couch potato probably knew all about remote controls, he thought with a frown.

Sticking with some show in which cars were currently exploding in, Jounouchi quickly crawled to the other end of the bed to not be so close to the screen, resting his back against the pillows. His brown eyes turned to the brunet, who felt quite out of place at the moment.

"Come on. Sit and watch with me." Jounouchi demanded, a smile on his lips as his hand invitingly hit the place beside him to show where to sit. Seto glared, but sat down nevertheless. Though he did make sure to keep at his side of the bed quite obviously. Even if the bed was king-sized.

"I don't have rabies, you know." Jounouchi grumbled.

"I'm not planning on staying that much longer anyway." The brunet shrugged off. Why he had sat down to begin with was a impulse act he now regretted. Too weak for his own good was he, the ruler of a company, the ruthless one. Now he obeyed to yearning desires, stripped from his dignity. And now his brother knew of this? Where had this world gone? Where had **he** gone! Not himself, and not someone else. He hated this emotion with every fibre of his pitiful being.

And as he mentally scolded himself, Jounouchi watched the movie or series or whatever it could be, with intense eyes.

"So how do you feel? It wasn't that bad, now was it?" His voice suddenly asked out of the blue, taking him by surprise. Blue eyes looked to his side, trying to figure out if he had heard the man correctly. But Jounouchi still stared at the screen, not paying him any mind it seemed. Before he could question his sanity, the blond asked once more. "Well?"

"What the hell are you on about?" His voice was agitated, not liking to be distracted from thinking. Especially when it was for clueless discussions.

"Mokuba's date. It wasn't so bad, now was it? He survived, you survived, and no security men were needed." Jounouchi said with a joking tone towards the end of the sentence. The atmosphere around the blond man was calm and easy going, whilst the brunet still kept within his own reality, only seeing his own faults.

"So?"

"Well, you worried so much. Aren't you happy everything turned out alright?" It was fine for the moment, true. But one day Mokuba **would** experience the pain this infatuation brought with. The CEO simply hoped his brother wouldn't take it so badly then.

"Hmpf."

"You're just grumpy because love isn't as bad as you think, and you know it." The blond said, brown eyes turning to look at him. His voice carried such a tone he wasn't sure of it was serious or joking. Instantly Kaiba frowned at the other.

"One successful date proves nothing, Jounouchi." He stated simply, his eyes cold.

"I think it does."

"And what would that be?" Kaiba asked mockingly, snorting at the other. Aside from a glare, Jounouchi kept his calm, speaking in the same tone as before.

"It proves that love isn't always a bad thing. It made Mokuba happy, didn't it?"

"You're looking too deeply into such a moronic matter. Hormones, Jounouchi. That's all it is. Nothing more." He defended with folded arms, guarding himself unconsciously. It was uncomfortable for him to speak of this. It felt personal. And he had to defend his views, hiding the ironic fact that he had fallen deeper into this sickness than his brother.

"No it's not."

"Then what is it?" Seto asked, once again, mockingly. His frown was shining with disapproval of Jounouchi's thinking, clearly not agreeing one bit.

"I don't know."

"See. Even though you lack the knowledge of what love is, you still claim that I'm wrong, when I might as well be right."

"Love can't be explained like that! No emotion can!" Katsuya defended as he glared. "Why can't you see that?" He asked as brown eyes pierced into blue ones. A pause, then the brunet spoke, his voice not holding any taunt this time, free from emotion.

"I'm not a believer like you." For some reason, Jounouchi's eyes fell, his composure solemn. And no other word regarding this discussion came out of his mouth, claiming the CEO as the given winner. Maybe Jounouchi was in deep thought once more. The blond was never able to think deeply whilst having a conversation at the same time.

His blue eyes cast the other one last glance before he gracefully rose up, his back turned to the other man. Suddenly he was very aware of things, as one always were whenever an uncomfortable situation was forcefully bestowed upon them. And he didn't want to stay anymore.  
"I'm going now." He politely informed, still not looking at the blond as he walked towards the door.

"Alright… Goodnight." He heard Jounouchi say softly, yet having a melancholic undertone.

He did not reply back, but simply exited the room, hoping to reach his own as soon as possible.

**XxxX**

His cheek felt a sudden hit, making his whole being aware of the world. With a jolt he shot up from his lying position, extremely shocked over what was happening. Another hit came, as well as shouting, but due to the fact that he was hit on his ear he could not fully comprehend the words. Animalistic instincts took over, adrenaline pushing away all former tiredness his body had succumbed to. Surviving was all.

"You fucking bastard! What is wrong with you!" Jounouchi's very angry voice shouted at him, his hands gripping onto a pillow in which he violently attacked the formerly sleeping CEO. Noting this, Kaiba immediately got a grip of himself, holding Jounouchi's hands so they remained immobile. Safe for now, his glare was dangerous, enormously agitated from having to wake up in the middle of the night due to some childish tantrum the blond was having.

"Let me go! Asshole! I'll kick your sorry ass!"

"What the hell is your problem!" Seto roared out at him, pushing the other down to the floor as he stood up. Jounouchi quickly shot himself up however, even angrier now than before. This time around though, he had the decency to not attack.

"My problem! You're the one with problems Kaiba! What the hell did I ever do to you!" Well, didn't this sound awfully familiar? Hadn't they already had a similar 'discussion' earlier that day when at school?

"Imbecile! I haven't done anything! Explain yourself!" He said aggressively, wanting some answers.

"The ghosts!" Jounouchi roared back at him, venom in his eyes, expecting the brunet to understand what everything was about with those two words. But, he didn't.

"What?"

"The ghosts! Or ghost. I don't fucking know! All I know is that you're a jerk!" Jounouchi exclaimed, hitting the CEO's chest to release some anger.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kaiba asked once more, frustrated with the lack of information he was getting from being woken up so harshly when it was in the middle of the night.

"…You mean…you don't know?" Jounouchi's before angry voice had now gone down to a remarkably low one. It actually sounded slightly frightened, which would have amused him in another time and situation. Not in this one, however.

"Speak clearly, you incompetent idiot!"

"There's a ghost in my room! And I know you're behind it! Because you know how much I hate ghosts!" The hostility bounced back on him, both now glaring daggers at each other.

"I haven't set up any traps or holograms in your room! Why would I care about such a stupid thing!"

"So it's real!" Jounouchi's voice asked with high pitched tone. One that hurt the brunet's ears. Dammit, why on earth did the moron have to take out his nightmares on him!

"Jounouchi, there's no such thing as ghosts. Get over it." He shrug off, trying to not think of murdering his love interest. Seriously, Jounouchi was pushing it at times.

"Oh my God! There's a real ghost in my room!" The blond exclaimed in a panicked tone, pushing Kaiba out of his way as he quickly jumped onto the bed, hiding under the sheet. The brunet ripped them away, almost speaking through clenched teeth.

"What! Get out of my bed, you moron! Be scared somewhere else!"

"I'm not scared!" Jounouchi snapped. "I'm just hiding!"

"Get out of my room!"

"Get out yourself!"

"It's my damned room!"

"There's a ghost in mine! And he freaking wants to eat me!" The blond man defended, in which the brunet froze for a moment. His lips then could not resist to twitch upwards, smirking sinisterly.

"It's not funny!" Jounouchi defended as he glared. Seto paid little attention.

"Oh yes. It is." Seto assured in a composed manner, highly amused. But his expression turned cold in a second. "Now get your ass out of here."

"No! Didn't I tell you! I wants to eat me! **Eat** me! As in kill me! I'm too damned sexy to die!" Wanting to shout at the other with frustration, the CEO regained himself, forcing himself to be calm. If he was, maybe Jounouchi would be too. So after a slow breath, he made sure his voice was as calm and composed as it usually was.

"It was most likely only a dream. So get out."

"You're fucking insane if you think it was a dream! I was awake, Kaiba!" Jounouchi informed. "I knew this house was too good to be true! Of course it got ghosts!" Katsuya rambled, more so to himself rather than the brunet.

"You honestly believe that?" Kaiba asked in a mocking tone, looking down at the man on his bed with a scorn. The said man was also wearing nothing but his boxers, which would interest him greatly given another time and place. The CEO himself wore nothing other than that, but paid little attention to clothing at the moment, too angry for being ripped from his well deserved sleep.

"No! I just woke you up in the middle of the night because I felt like it!" Jounouchi snapped back sarcastically as he clenched his hands. Kaiba groaned mentally. Clearly, there was only one way to fix this mess.

"There's no such thing as ghosts. And I'm going to prove it to you." The brunet declared as he turned around, walking proudly over the floor to his door. In a second had Jounouchi reacted and sprinted to the door, standing in front of it to block it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kaiba!"

"Proving to you that you have too much of a vivid imagination." And maybe even needs to be put in a mental institution. Why on earth had he fallen for this man to begin with!

"It's going to kill you, you idiot!" Katsuya warned dramatically. Nothing the CEO cared much for.

"Stop your whining! Get out of my way!" Seeing as the blond man did not obey to his order, he pushed him to the ground instead and opened the door, walking down the hall in nothing but his boxers. Though he had grown a bit worried, thinking there might be someone that had broken into his household. Which was why he needed everything to be absolutely quiet to be able to decipher any sound.

"Are you crazy! Get back here!" Jounouchi hissed out at him from the doorsill, contemplating whether or not to follow or to stay put. But since the CEO did not abide by his warnings, he made a sigh and sprinted after. Which only made the brunet more angry, since the man did not help in any department of being quiet.

"Kaiba, you're fucking insane." He grumbled, his brown eyes scanning the surroundings obsessively.

"Look who's talking."

"I'm not crazy! I swear it was real!"

"Sure it was."

"It's true!"

"Only one way to find out." The brunet said with a smirk as he stood in front of the closed door. But just as his hand was about to reach out and open it, Jounouchi's took a firm hold of it instead.

"Kaiba, I'm not playing around. I didn't even close the door after myself! Isn't this proof enough?"

"You've stalled me enough. Admit it, you just had a nightmare."

"No I didn't!" Jounouchi defended. But not liking to be hidden from the truth, he pushed Jounouchi away once more and opened the door.

The sheets were in a mess on the bed, indicating Jounouchi had left in a hurry or simply moved around a lot whilst sleeping. But other than that, there was nothing else in the room that caught his eye. With a frown he entered, looking around. His feet guided him over the carpets of the floor, providing temporary warmth for them.

"There's nothing here." Kaiba stated after a while, keeping his tone in a bored manner. His eyes glared however.

"But…but I heard it! I swear!" Katsuya pleaded, but gained no trust from the brunet.

"Go to sleep, idiot." He ordered, brushing past the other and closed the door after himself. It wasn't until he stood in the hall once more that he felt a strange feeling of regret. But he brushed it off immediately, not thinking much of how frightened Jounouchi probably was at the moment. He didn't even have a good enough reason to care. Least of all to fall in love for. And all feelings had reason. Why couldn't he find one for those that concerned Jounouchi?

Not quite done with his investigating, he walked to a close by wall that contained a small computer.

"Seto Kaiba." His voice said, alerting the machine, waking it to life.

"Good morning, Mr Kaiba." The voice of a woman answered back, even though it was merely a technical feature through and through. "What can I help you with?"

"Scan the mansion for temperature. Tell me how many bodies that are currently inside." He ordered. A red small lamp was activated on the small electronic, proving it was working and could not be disturbed. He waited patiently.

"I have only registered three bodies. Yours, Mokuba Kaiba's and an unknown." So there was no burglar or kidnapper? Good.

"Unknown is Katsuya Jounouchi. Save information." He ordered.

"Information successfully saved."

"Shut down." His final words were. His creation obeyed immediately.

His body turned around, ready to walk away. Blue eyes turned around one last time however, observing the two doors. Jounouchi's was closed, just as he had left it. And Mokuba's slightly ajar, showing the complete darkness that was inside his room. With a frown did he turn around, leaving the empty hall to gain energy.

It was with a absolute sense of overpowering contentment that he felt as his body sunk into his familiar bed, knowing full well it was merely a matter of seconds before his mind would stop being aware of the world around him, giving him peaceful bliss. Not resisting the shutdown at all, he felt himself slipping away, heavy lids proving to be too difficult to hold up.

That is, until he was disturbed. Again.

A distinctive clearing of a throat claimed his attention as he brought himself to a sitting position, trying to look as normal as possible. Even if his eyes must have red streaks and his hair being extremely tousled. Still he tried his hardest to look as angry and awake as possible.

"Ehm…" Jounouchi said unsurely, his foot kicking some imaginary stone on the floor. Due to nervousness, he scratched the back of his head whilst grinning. Appearing to try and ease the situation. Which of course didn't help the CEO, who simply wanted to get everything over and done with for the night.

"What!" Kaiba asked in a hostile tone. Stalling was not what he wanted to do. It took too much time.

"I just…well…"

"Still scared of the ghost? Dammit Jounouchi! What are you? Four!"

"Am not! I don't care about them stupid ghosts! I can kick their ass any day!" The blond exclaimed with folded arms, giving a defiant look. "I just came to see if you were alright. That's all…" The brunet snorted mentally at the obvious lie. Jounouchi was still scared and came to seek some sort of protection. Even if that idea did provide him with a sense of inner pride and amusement, his irritated persona was still dominating his attitude.

"How brave of you to look out for my well-being when some imaginary creature is roaming the mansion." Seto replied dully. Brown eyes simply glared as he growled, yet not continuing the verbal sparring.

"Whatever." Katsuya muttered as he closed the door behind him, definitely alerting that he would very well stay. Seto was just about to complain that he liked his personal space in the bed and that Jounouchi should go bother someone else, before seeing that the other man actually didn't go for his bed. No. The fool simply sat down, resting his back against a wall, trying to sleep, bringing up his legs to keep himself warm. The moron didn't even bring a pillow or a sheet.

His eyes stared in disbelief, partially insulted. Wasn't he good enough to share a bed with now? Hmpf. This was insulting. But, deciding his humanity could be used some other day, he closed his eyes, hoping to gain his **very** well deserved sleep. Dammit, how many times had he not been robbed by it by now!

And he twisted and turned in his comfortable, expensive bed. It gave him all the warmth he needed, all the comfort necessary to fall asleep. Yet he couldn't. Because he was too occupied with thinking of how wrong it was for Jounouchi to sleep on the floor.

And his rain check concerning his humanity was immediately cancelled. For this concerned his sleep, his energy level. And he'd be damned if he would not rest!

So with a low groan he lifted his upper body, opening his by now very tired eyes. Exhausted was the only way to possibly describe him. He hated to be interrupted while sleeping. His body functioned based on routine. There were certain sacred hours of the day he needed. Jounouchi should be happy he's still alive. Ungrateful imbecile.

"You damned moron." He complained, glaring angrily. Though it must look really pathetic as he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Luckily, the dark covered his faults up a bit. "You can't sleep like that."

"Why not!" Jounouchi defied, muttering with a slightly pissed off undertone.

"Because it's stupid." Not the best come-back, but he was too tired at the moment. He could think up something better in the morning.

"I'm not leaving!" The blond informed, glaring back. The brunet, too tired to argue strangely enough, resisted the urge to rub his temples and settled for a heavy sigh instead.

"Imbecile…just get into bed." Kaiba's calm voice ordered. Katsuya could not look more confused.

"…Eh?"

"I don't repeat myself!" The brunet stated rather angrily, his defence mechanism of doing a so-called 'good deed' kicking in, covering up his nice act with his usual behaviour. Still carrying his angry attitude, he lied down once more, trying to get some sleep. His body on one side of the bed, giving the other his necessary room.

"Fine, fine!" Jounouchi surrendered, hesitantly walking to the bed, scared almost. As if the CEO would suddenly jump up and frighten him. But he didn't. No, he stubbornly remained immobile on his side, his back turned towards Jounouchi. He would not look. He would sleep. And that was all.

"Um…goodnight then." The blond said hesitantly. He felt the brown orbs boring into his neck, but he ignored it. His only response was a snort before letting silence take over the scene. The stiff body of the blond man was easy to notice. Did he even move? No, Jounouchi did not even make the smallest turn. So either he was extremely uncomfortable, or he was staring up at something, or maybe -

Why the hell did he care!

This thinking served no purpose, why was he listening to Jounouchi breathe? Why did his mind trick him into feeling warmer, just because another body had entered the bed? They weren't even that close to begin with! No body part touched the other! Love was such a unnecessary force of stupidity he did not want, need nor deserved.

"Kaiba?" Katsuya's voice whispered out, calling his name. The brunet pretended to not hear. Pretended to sleep. He didn't feel like dealing with whatever Jounouchi had in mind.

"Kaiba? You awake?" The blond asked again, a hand now gently shaking his shoulder. But no, the CEO refused to acknowledge him, still pretending. Could the moron not tell he did not want to talk!

Perhaps if Jounouchi fell asleep first, he'd be able to as well. It just felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as another person. Needless to say, a sense of paranoia bestowed upon him, grew based on uncertainty. He could not fall asleep until he was 'safe'. And that he wouldn't be until Jounouchi was unconscious. In order to reach that, there needn't be any communicating.

Of course, a side of him knew that Jounouchi would not do anything to him as he slept, such as painting his face or whatever else that childish mind could produce. But he was not used to this sort of sharing of personal space. Would he be too paranoid to even fall asleep at all tonight? How he had managed to carelessly fall asleep in the sofa was a mystery to the young CEO.

As he pondered to himself, the body of the other moved, he quickly noticed. His eyes opened and widened, his muscles stiffened. It was clear Jounouchi was inching closer. What for? Unsure of what was happening, he immediately found himself to not like it, whatever it was. And before he knew it, body heat brushed against his naked back. Skin meeting skin. He could feel the even breathing behind him caress his neck. Out of the blue, an arm placed itself around his waist, lying there loosely.

Given too much to digest, he could not take it.

"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted and jerked away from Jounouchi. In turn, Jounouchi shrieked due to surprise, jerking away from the brunet as well, covering his body with the sheet. As if the brunet was a monster he should hide from.

"Aah! Why the hell are you awake!" The blond asked, or rather shouted, his eyes looking absurdly insecure at the moment.

"Answer the damned question!" Kaiba demanded instead.

"Um…I…"

"Well!"

"Err…well…you see… There's a perfectly good explanation for this!" Katsuya promised. This did not lighten up the CEO at all however, wearing a serious frown on his face.

"Let's hear it then."

"I…I just…got a little 'scared' and all by the ghost, you could say. And…it was sort of nice to have someone to…well…um…you know." Jounouchi explained, his eyes darting all over the room except the blue eyes that stared at the brown ones. Eventually, as his voice faded, Jounouchi simply ended up staring down at his lap, his fingers nervously playing with one another. Blue eyes continued to stare, not quite sure what to think of this.

"But don't worry about that. I promise I'll keep on my side of the bed. In fact, if I come close, you can kick me out of the bed if you want. No problem!" He said with a nervous grin, scooting as far away from the brunet as possible. Seto found he quite liked that he went away, giving him an opportunity to sleep.

But, as always, he just had to feel damned bad about it.

It was starting to be irritating, actually. Guilt was not his friend.

"Fine…" Seto muttered, making a sigh that made him come off as if he were to spend the rest of his life in jail. "You can be…close." He really had to force the words out, didn't he?

Such a fool was he, even if one counted his genius. Playing with fire was not safe. He knew that the other man seemed to feel something for him. Yet he encouraged the behaviour, even though he did not want anything to happen. Complicating things that could have been so simple, he entangled himself in his own rules and morals. Stuck like a fly in a spider's web, he could do nothing but give in. He had made himself the prey and the hunter at the same time.

"W-what?" Jounouchi's surprised voice asked, his face peeking out from the sheet. The brunet glared with his red shot eyes. Why did the fool want him to repeat every invitation he ever said! Due to irritation, he snorted. Jounouchi started to grin then, looking very confident in himself. The CEO didn't quite like this change. Deciding that Jounouchi now could decide for himself whether or not he wanted to sleep on the edge of the bed or close to him, he lied down once more. And yet again, his back was against the other, showing off his standoffish attitude.

Moving on his knees, Jounouchi got closer. That grin was still plastered on his face, he could feel it. And he hated it. So he frowned, dreading what would come as if it was cancer. The body finally made a stop next to his own, but instead of lying down it refused to obey to such a thing. Jounouchi was sitting next to him, looking down at the side of the CEO's face. Blue eyes opened, glaring up at the man that changed everything in his life it seemed.

"What the hell is it now?"

"You know, Kaiba…" Katsuya started out, fully ignoring the hostility in the brunet's voice. "for being this person who only wants to be alone, you sure spend a lot of time with me." Jounouchi mused.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just don't find it efficient enough to push you away when you keep coming back." Kaiba excused in a calm manner. The blond gave a lopsided smile, brown eyes appearing anything but tired. What was wrong with the fool!

"You know, at first I thought you had changed or something." Katsuya mused out loud again, his fingers starting to trail over Seto's arm. Blue eyes watched the action with hawk eyes.

"You're depriving me of my sleep. Leave me alone." Kaiba commanded coldly, pushing the hand away and closed his eyes, proving he would sleep with or without Jounouchi's approval.

"Ah, aren't you just one big softy?" Katsuya teased, his body leaning closer. His two hands were on either side of the CEO, holding Katsuya up as he leaned down. He could feel how close Jounouchi was for his breath stroke his cheek, warning him. Yet he refused to give in, persisting in ignoring the man now placed above him. "Anyhow, where was I? Oh right." Katsuya said, opening his mouth to start his sentence.

"Hn. Jounouchi, are you going to throw one of those friendship speeches?" He asked with a smirk, looking up into brown eyes.

"Maybe." Jounouchi answered with a mysterious voice, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

"Don't. I'm tired." Kaiba coldly dismissed.

"But I have to say it now, or I might never say it."

"Well, silence **is** golden." Kaiba urged, wanting nothing more than to have the other shut up at the moment.

"Shut it! I'm saying all this while risking that your ego blows up!" He said with a raised voice before calming himself with a sigh. "Anyway, as I was saying. I thought that you had really changed since we started to hang out you know. Because you're nice now. Well…sometimes anyway." Jounouchi said with a chuckle. "But now, I'm starting to think that's not the case here."

"Then what is the case here?" The brunet asked with a bored voice, hiding the very slight interest he held.

"I think that maybe you've been like this all along. That you haven't changed at all. You've just let me see another side of you." He declared with a soft smile, his brown eyes looking down into his blue ones. It was almost comforting. Or maybe that was just his tiredness talking.

"Jounouchi, you're too emotional for your own good." Kaiba muttered, a sentence the blond skilfully ignored.

"And I like that you've let me in…because those walls of yours really ain't all that good for you." He reminded, in which Kaiba mentally rolled his eyes. Fool. What did he know?

"It's nice to actually see that you're human. You're not as perfect as you make yourself out to be. And I like that." Katsuya said with a secure smile, his eyes practically radiating affection. But the CEO was still wondering whether or not to take the sentence as an insult or compliment.

"I should have assumed that you would be the one to first appreciate any flaws I carry." Seto responded dryly with a stoic face. His words only caused the towering man to frown.

"You're taking it the wrong way."

"Enlighten me then. What is the right way?"

"It's good to not be perfect." What? How the hell could that be 'good'? Imbecile. Why did he even expect Jounouchi to have the intelligence to know of what a state of absolute power perfection is? Just because Jounouchi would never, and had never, achieve it, he seemed to dislike the idea like any other person in the world realizing their limits. Pity. Sometimes he wanted to trick himself into thinking that Jounouchi wasn't like other people. "Nobody likes perfect people anyway." Jounouchi said to ease the atmosphere, his lips curving upwards.

"I can live with that." Kaiba murmured, though more so to himself. The words left the two not knowing what to say, the conversation previously hold had been put down. Blue eyes had wandered to other places beside the man above him, but returned nevertheless, staring into brown ones for a while. Jounouchi stared back, their bodies still close, warming each other.

He didn't know what he wanted more. Either it was to have Jounouchi. Fully, that is. Not this messed up form of a friendship that apparently had no intimacy issues. Or did he want to rid of these feelings even more? Both options were appealing, both held perks. And his mind continued to crumble, growing aware neither was ever going to happen. These feelings were persistent. He had already tried to erase them without any sign of success. And a relationship was…well… It would be admitting failure. He had tried so hard resisting. To give in would ultimately prove his weakness and show everyone he was flawed. For only weak people cared for others. He was lucky. He had only had Mokuba. Until Jounouchi decided to ruin that, that is. Always forcing his way to him, Kaiba mused.

He smirked as his eyes still connected with the pair above him. Responding to his dysfunctional part of his brain, a hand of his steadily lifted, targeting the waist he had grown accustomed to touching. The skin he met did not object to his greeting, allowing him whatever it was that he intended to do.

They continued to not speak. It was oddly comforting. Talking could lead to truths being revealed. And he did not want that. No, far from. He could live a lie as long as he knew it was a lie.

Unexpectedly, Jounouchi pushed his body forward while lowering it as well, his forehead ending up resting against the brunet's. Both pair of eyes were closed, and it reminded Kaiba of just how tired he actually was. Stroking the naked back one last time, his hand then trailed up to Katsuya's shoulder, taking a hold of it and pushing him away slightly. A confused expression was the reaction Jounouchi had to it, looking quite unsure of what was going on. But he offered no explanation, simply turning to lie on his side. His back was once again turned to face Jounouchi, and he made his body relax. As his eyes closed he figured Jounouchi would understand he was going to sleep and would therefore not be pestered by questions and rants from the other. Well, he had been right. Yet he was not. Sometimes he assumed too much, he thought amusedly to himself.

Supported by leaning on one elbow, Jounouchi lied down behind the CEO. But his upper body was not resting on the bed as his legs were. Instead he insisted on being nauseatingly close, his nose tip, which was slightly cold, brushing against his cheek. Fingers slowly stroked his hair without any sort of pattern. It felt more sensual than it usually did between them. Granted, they were both in their underwear which might solely have done the trick. But would it be that bad to wish there might be another reason, whatever it may be?

At the same time, he felt at ease. The slow caresses made him shiver in delight, loving the pleasure brought to him by such a simple and innocent act. Though innocent was not really a word to describe this scene with. That adjective had been long forgotten ever since they got close. For some reason they always had a hard time keeping apart, drawn to each other like magnets. To be one step away was all needed to evoke and awaken his yearning.

He gave Jounouchi so much power, now that he come to think of it. It was unnatural for him, but he did it anyway. Love had made him unreasonable. Soon he would fall asleep with Jounouchi beside him for the second time, something he had never done with another person before. Not counting the few times he had shared a bed with Mokuba, of course. But he was family. It didn't count.

"I know you're awake." The soft, whispering voice murmured into his ear, warming it in the process. His breath continued to kiss his skin. The brunet only smirked.

"So do I." He could feel Jounouchi smile, even if it wasn't against his skin. Somehow he could anyway.

"For someone bitching about wanting to sleep you sure don't take the opportunity." His voice teased, his face brushing against his own.

"Well, try to have someone hang over your head when you're about to sleep. Not really effective." He explained, smirking from his own amusement. Even if he should be rightfully pissed off that Jounouchi was yet again keeping him from sleep. A soft chuckle escaped the blond man's lungs.

"Sorry. I can -" The slightly shorter man said, his fingers still combing the brown hair. But he was interrupted.

"No." Kaiba stated firmly. The grin above him was nerve-wracking. "And don't read anything into it." He added, just to be sure.

"Why not?" Katsuya asked teasingly, his fingers trailing down to Kaiba's neck and throat. The shivers multiplied. "Would I find something too interesting if I did?"

"Of course not." Kaiba denied. His words born from a lie, as a lie. Though he was not certain if Jounouchi believed him or not, but he did not question it either. In lack of a response, neither said anything after that. Jounouchi was now practically lying on top of him, his face finding itself drawn to the CEO's. Fingers continued to bring enjoyment to Kaiba, preventing him from wanting to fall asleep, yet tiring him at the same. Closeness at its prime, he almost didn't want to escape this scenario. Lonely nights had been his life. Now this change turned everything around. And even if he complained about it, he still didn't.

He could hear Jounouchi drawing his breath, apparently preparing to say something. The CEO was slightly disappointed with this, having enjoyed the silent communication between their bodies better than words. Then again, Jounouchi would probably never stop talking, as far as he knew.

"I know you don't really believe in people, but…" Katsuya whispered, his voice solemn. But fingertips soothed him, as well as Jounouchi's naked chest against his side and arm. Right now, the brunet was too blunted too care. The man above him paused in his speaking, making the man underneath start to think he had forgotten what to say. Though it was not the case, he soon found out.

"I'd never hurt you, Kaiba." Jounouchi's low voice promised all of a sudden, causing him to wonder why. But he lacked the energy to ask over the matter, taking this as yet another friendship rant from the other man. So he remained with his eyes closed, absorbing the words and touches exposed to him. At the moment, Jounouchi's fingers were transfixed with his jaw line it seemed.

"And I'd never do what Arisu did…" Jounouchi continued, his voice still in the same tone. But the subject this time was not. Arisu 'cheated' on him. Why would Jounouchi mention such a thing? Unless, of course, he was advertising himself…as a candidate of a future relationship.

Was this the time to fall asleep, or at least pretend to have?

"…Never." Katsuya repeated sincerely.

He felt the hot breaths coming closer against his cheek, indicating the distance was shortening. It was steady and calm, yet so alarming. He could feel Jounouchi's lips being so close they accidentally brushed against him, teasing him. Warning him. But he remained still, torn between his sanity and love. Hesitation was clear, for both of them. Time was frozen like that for seconds, neither moving a muscle.

And then it happened.

Two lips he had come to yearn to kiss suddenly pressed against his cheek. His heart nearly stopped, which his breathing did, shock overpowering his other senses. A nervous feeling started to take place in his stomach, and he felt every limb of his body starting to tense. Blue eyes immediately shot open, staring straight ahead of him, right into the wall. A look of disbelief was over his face. Then his heart reawakened, beating with a much faster pace than normally.

It did not feel all that bad, even if one counted in all the physical changes his body went through in a matter of seconds. He liked it…

Yet he felt so uncomfortable with it. For some reason, his arms longed to push the other man off him, away.

He wished Jounouchi would have never done this stupid move. Fool.

He wished he could do something to respond, instead of being immobile from shock.

He wished nothing in their relationship would change, for he felt comfort in their so-called friendship. Changing comfortable aspects of his life was thought as unnecessary.

So time had ceased to exist for him, entrapped within this moment of doubt and bliss, mixing and blending. Confusing and creating solutions and thoughts. Fear rushed in his veins, pumped out from his heart. This situation he could not control. Powerless, stripped of all sense of ability to bend it to his will.

But he would try. Never did he give in. Kaibas' don't give in to useless desires.

His eyes fixated on a spot on the wall right in front of him as he still lied on his side dumbly. As a few eternal seconds had passed him by, Jounouchi's lips lifted. Going away from his skin that would always remember the feeling. From the corner of his eye, he saw the grin placed on the blond man. A grin born of happiness. But he would kill it. That was his duty.

Blonde hair fell in front of the brown eyes that gazed down at him with half-closed lids. The distance between their faces was still small, but now there were to be no accidental brushing of neither lips nor nose. Anticipation and obvious eagerness was painted in the brown orbs, waiting for a reaction. Yet the brunet remained staring at the wall, ignoring the man above him who's breath assaulted his skin in the most enjoyable way possible.

Slowly the cheerful disposition of Jounouchi descended down to nothing. Rejection was always hard. And it made sure to corrode its way through the hope that was so easily destroyed.

Coming to terms with this, Katsuya's lips was brought to a thin line, pressing against themselves. His expression darkened, appearing disappointed for obvious reasons. With a sigh from the heart did he reluctantly force himself off the brunet and lied down on the bed instead, attempting to catch some sleep. Their backs were facing each other, for the CEO could not feel any breath against his skin.

Refusing to let emotions take over, he clenched his jaw, never letting go of beholding the wall. It was hard to breathe, and a heavy heart did not make things better.

Everything felt so cold now.

He was sure that minutes passed. His previous exhaustion was long gone, something forgotten. All he could focus on was what had happened. Jounouchi god damn kissed him! It was safe to say all that could have been seen as remotely innocent had clearly been thrown out the window by now.

And where did that leave them? Nowhere.

Damned imbecile! Why did he have to destroy everything! Everything was fine! And now it wasn't. Yes, the brunet truly hated when things he appreciated was ripped from him without his permission.

Even though their distance between their bodies could not be that long, it still felt he was miles away from Jounouchi. It was awfully lonely all of a sudden. A feeling he brought on himself, he knew.

Remorse clouded his judgement and guilt poisoned his mind shamelessly. It left him weak.

Despite knowing better, his pale body slowly turned around, trying to not make any noise nor shifts in the bed. An impossible task, seeing as how easy anything could be heard in this tragic silence. He knew Jounouchi had heard him.

His eyes stared blankly at the back facing him. Or rather, the mop of hair and sheet covering the man under it. As always, his inside did not like having the blond upset like this. Even if it was he that inflicted that pain. But he felt no pride in knowing that.

He could hurt him. That was something he would have easily used against Jounouchi if this would have been prior this love. But now everything had changed. And just as he hated upsetting Mokuba, there was a familiar feeling to this as well. Though his love for Jounouchi would never come close nor surpass that of which he held for his brother, it was still more than he had ever felt for anyone else before.

Pathetic, really.

If it had not been for the circumstances, he would think that Jounouchi was already asleep. But there was little chance he had gone into slumber so close after rejection. Blue eyes turned solemn, regretting his previous actions. Or rather, lack of action. But…he was not ready to surrender to love. Not in that way.

But this tense atmosphere would do them no good either.

With a sigh, he drew closer to the other body in front of him. The warmth of the other radiating like the moon's pale light in the night. Some parts of their bodies were brushing against one another, and he could hear the intake of air that occurred on behalf of the blond when feeling this. Deciding to redeem himself, his arm firmly found its way over to Jounouchi's body, resting over his waist. A secure yet comfortable hold. He could feel the blonde tense up, most likely shocked.

"This means nothing." Kaiba stated, his eyes closed. The last thing he needed was Jounouchi thinking that they were an item just because of this.

"Kaiba…" Jounouchi breathed out, appearing to want to know something. But the brunet had wasted too much time on talking this night, and was not prepared to lose more seconds of possible rest.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." He stated in a low voice, throwing away the topic, whatever it could have been. Miraculously, the other man didn't scold him nor disobey. Instead, silence roamed the scene.

As their bodies laid close together, his face close enough to smell the wonderful scent of Jounouchi's hair, his muscles slowly relaxed, dragging him to a sleep well deserved.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Words: 23 605  
What was that, doctor? I have an obsession with typing? Huh? Wherever did you get that crazy idea from? ...Hey, what do you mean 'I need vacation from my keyboard'! Give me back my keyboard!

Ah, major things happened in this chapter. To start off with, Mokuba went on a date. What I then tried to show was that Seto needs to let go of his brother. They depend too much on one another (which I find beautiful, but Mokuba needs to grow his own life), and with the help of Katsuya he can slowly start to let the death grip go (as shown when he got Kaiba to stay in the mansion, indicating he has the expertise to handle him whenever upset about his younger brother).

Then Mokuba's date functioned as in showing Kaiba that love can be happy too, not just as dark and gloomy as he percieves it to be. Even if they're just experiencing kiddie crushes (Mokuba and Aiko), it's still a form of love. And since the date went well, it indicates a sign of hope for love to bring joy, and not pain. Which is something Seto needs to grasp. He did not fully do this now, however.

And Jounouchi has been shown as the ever loyal one. It is because Seto can not (in my mind at least) let himself go if he can not be with someone whom he trusts (but we have already been shown that he does trust Jounouchi. Remember the blindfold? Not something he would have done with anyone else). So I find it vital to show Jounouchi's loyal sides, which are the ones most desireable to Kaiba (who really needs someone that'll never betray him, unlike every other person except Mokuba).

And about the whole Mokuba and Kaiba ordeal... I wanted to show Mokuba's care, love and loyalty (there I go again with the loyalty heh) he has for his brother (mainly through wanting Jou to date Seto and encouraging both of them to do so, in his own "subtle" ways). When at the couch, he confronted his brother about him having his hand on Jou's butt, not because he wanted to force Seto to confess, but rather to joke around. He would in no way betray his brother like that. But imagine yourselves in his shoes; you come home, see your older sibling lying in couch with a friend (who there has been some fishy business going on between them for a while) groping his ass, and the "friend" moans back. Anyone would obviously believe they had in fact started to date or started some form of relationship. THAT confession of a relationship was what Mokuba thought he would get. However, since I can not show his POV, I thought I'd explain it here instead. So no one will think "what a little jerk he is!", because he's not. -snuggles Mokuba, whom I love-

And so we finally have a kiss. Dammit, it took some time. I hope you're all happy. Or at least feeling slightly positive about it. I liked writing it, because of Kaiba's reaction. But maybe that's just me. At least I gave you all a fluffy ending of this chapter. Wohoo! Hail the fluff (and angst!)

So now there's only one chapter left. Unless it gets too long. I'll split it in two then. Just so you all know.

---  
Should I really try to convince you all to **review**? I should? Fine. Please, leave an opinion. I'd like to know what you think of this story!


	20. Make your choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show. If I did, there'd be a considerably larger amount of scenes with Jounouchi, Jounouchi's past, Kaiba, Mokuba, their fluffy sibling love, Puppyshipping hints, some more Puppyshipping hints, etc.

**Warning:** This being the final chapter (!), a lot of bedroom scenes, angsting and always doubting Kaiba, so-cute-you-want-to-have-him-all-for-yourself Jounouchi, ever loyal Mokuba, cursings, touching, angst, fluff, some indecisive behaviour, OOC-tendencies, lamest author ever, too long chapter, yada yada.

**Note:** Well, I have worked like a slave with this chapter, wanting it to come out as close to perfection as it could. I have worked with it a lot, changing stuff and all. And now I'm quite satisfied. It's not perfect, I know. But remember, you are all free to complain. And I promise, Kaiba will not participate in the childish game called "Truth or Dare" in this chapter. Sheesh, people, what do you take me for? Even I know he'd never do that (and let's face it, my characterisation can quite frankly suck).

Also, sorry for the update that took twice as long. I just had to take care of things in my life. Plus I felt too down to write. Anyways, this is the final chapter of Unheard Love. Oh my god, it's actually saddening for me... I'll miss this story to pieces. Anyhow, it's long. Just warning you all. Then again, I always write long. You should have known better :P

**Recap from previous chapter** (since I took such a damn long time to update, you all have most likely forgotten): Mokuba had a date, Jou was brought to the Kaiba mansion to help out. He ended up staying the night (in his own room), then he thought he heard ghosts, ran like the man he is to Seto, stayed there, kissed him, got ignored and later they fell asleep. Your memories refreshed now? Good! Start reading now, dammit! Heh :P

* * *

**Unheard Love**  
Chapter 20

**_by Growing Pain_**

* * *

Lazily he opened his eyes, slowly regaining his focus and awareness. Light shone into the room from the great windows, even if it was early in the morning. Summer always made itself noticed. And in this room he was not alone. 

A familiar body close to his own alerted him of Jounouchi's presence. But not in front of him, as they had fallen asleep, as far as his memory went. No, he seemed to have turned away during the night's sleep. Their positions had now been switched, proven by the chest going up and down against his unprotected back. The blond man's arm was resting loosely around his waist, much similar to how he had held the other. The shared sheet had went down from covering their naked upper bodies, shielding their legs only. At least, so it was for him.

His eyes, no longer bloodshot like they had been a few hours prior, tiredly fell to stare at his digital clock beside his bed. 05.23. So he had woken just about the same time as always? Good.

Their legs were entangled, or rather, his own legs were perfectly fine, keeping to himself and his side. Jounouchi's on the other hand did obviously not know how to keep a distance, having found a perfect way to encircle his legs. He could not see how this all played out, not bothering to cast it a glance. Instead he was more focused on the blond man as a whole at the moment.

Not about to do the same mistake as he had done in the couch yesterday, he was damn well sure he was going to find out if Jounouchi was awake or not. There were to be no repeated mistakes of that humiliating experience.

Not that he was planning to re-enact what he had done at that time. He simply didn't like having the other wide awake when he thought he was not. It left him unnerved. And he wasn't too fond of surprises either.

A frown forced itself onto his face, just in case the blond was awake. Like he'd ever show he actually appreciated this scenario on some level. Hmpf. As if. Jounouchi could daydream all he wanted about that. Though it did feel rather…secure, in lack of a better term, to wake up like this. A body close, an arm around, ensuring him he was not forgotten…

Dammit, he was simply growing even more pathetic than he already was. He would forever mourn the day he lost his dignity.

His body easily turned around, pushing away the legs around his own in the process, freeing himself. The arm was still kept however, for reasons he didn't deem healthy to think about.

What met his eyes was something so natural it was mesmerising. There before him was Jounouchi, apparently sleeping, if counting the slight dried drool on the corner of his mouth. The CEO smirked, wishing he actually had the lack of a heart to take a picture of him in this vulnerable position.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. Thus, he could not mock him for it eternally. Pity…

Blond hair was tousled and yellow grains had been created in the corner of his eyes. Which instantly reminded him of how he too, almost always, woke up looking rather imperfect. His index finger firmly soothed his lines, removing anything that is not meant to be seen. Just in case Jounouchi would suddenly wake up. He surely didn't want to make the other have a free mocking topic without working for it, now did he?

But, since he was a doubting man by nature, he needed to ensure the unconsciousness of Katsuya on a more determined level. Thus he brought forth his hand, reaching for the imperfect face of the other. Unbeknownst to him, his frown had long ago been wiped away, replaced by suppressed affection hiding in his eyes. For it was always so. No matter how much he tried, true nature would always show when the guard is let down. His mission was to not get too comfortable around Jounouchi. Something he failed miserably in.

How utterly disgracing…

His index finger and thumb carefully placed themselves at the eyelids of Jounouchi's left eye. Carefully he parted them, to see if the other would react or not.

His sight was met with the white of an eyeball, leaving him content. His fingers then withdrew, but lingered at the man opposite of him. Leaving him now in complete control, he relaxed, allowing his mind to wander. Naturally, they ended up at Jounouchi's most recent and idiotic act. And that was to give the brunet a kiss. Even if it was just on the cheek, it did not matter. His feelings betrayed him as always on this matter. He did not even bother thinking otherwise.

Divided as per usual, torn between appreciating it and his mind's anger over being forced into such a sexual situation without him consenting to it. He was never that fond of spontaneous acts. That was something for those who didn't take time to plan and evaluate. In other words, something he should have expected from Jounouchi. Typical.

Then his other side had little to complain about, mostly satisfied with the kiss. For even if he did not know how Jounouchi felt about Mai, it appeared the CEO might even surpass her concerning the comparison of Jounouchi's feelings for them both. And he always liked to win. Even if he didn't want to. But that was another question.

Pale fingers slowly trailed at the border of where the mass of hair started to originate and where the skin was free from it. With blank eyes he stared, transfixed with watching this simplistic process of touching. Or perhaps he was simply unable to tear away from looking at the blond man. Both options sounded too plausible for his own good however.

Light breathing was the only thing he heard, escaping from Jounouchi's throat of course. Brushing away some strands of hair that fell in front of those closed eyes, the CEO contemplated if he could ever have back their dysfunctional friendship, or if Jounouchi would be too stubborn in chasing petty daydreams turning them into fantasies.

If anytime, this was certainly the time of where he should terminate this false comfort called friendship. Otherwise he might be stuck forever. And he frankly doubted his own will at trying to break free. What kind of man would escape heaven because they did not believe in God? And just like he didn't believe in love nor friendship, this seemed all too good to betray.

His hand was growing tired of being brought up, so he let it down beside him instead, letting it rest. Jounouchi's bare arm had slowly drawn back, bringing it close to his body instead. Blue eyes observed calmly. His waist silently cursing the loneliness.

Despite knowing better, he felt he wouldn't mind if this were to happen again. Jounouchi staying over that is. But that was simply his weak side talking. The one that couldn't resist temptation. And he liked to see himself as someone that stood above petty lust.

Then again, this had never been about lust. Not that that useless fact redeemed him or excused him in any way.

His eyes continued this quiet observation of the sleeping fool. He had a sudden urge to kiss the other, just to see how it would feel. The thought was of course not acted out. He was not one to do such a thing. And after having been forced into kisses by Arisu, he certainly did not want to act the same as that delusional creature.

Speaking of which, good thing she keeps quiet. Amazing what a little money can do. Hmpf. What a weakling she is.

The gentle snoring emitting from Katsuya was almost comfortable to be exposed to. A sort of tranquillity was spread inside the room, making him less worried. Maybe that was just because Jounouchi was actually sleeping, but still.

Deciding that staring at Jounouchi did him no good, no matter how great of an activity it may be, he slowly sat up. His face was blank, hiding all the care he sealed inside himself. But he still lingered, sitting at the edge of the bed, feet on the ground. Blue eyes had frozen whilst looking at the clock, its numbers losing meaning to him. The knowledge of it was now erased, leaving his mind as blank as his eyes.

His body slightly shivered, reacting from the loss of warmth the bed had provided him with so generously. But he did not care of his body's demands at the moment.

Turning his head around, because he was so utterly weak, his eyes met with the same sight he had a few seconds earlier. The blond was still on his side, slightly curled up, turned towards him. The view left him mesmerized. As always. Enchanted by the man who refused giving up. For Jounouchi refused giving up on him too, didn't he? Yes, the brunet stated mentally as a small smirk formed, the fool was too clueless to know when to give up.

Many people had wanted the CEO's attention over the years, and many wished to have some sort of relationship with him. To brag about to others, or to be able to expose or use him in some way. Yet Jounouchi wasn't in that category of people. And still he kept by the CEO's side, even if there was nothing the brunet really offered him. Except his company every once in a while. But that seemed enough for Katsuya as far as the brunet could see… But…that couldn't be true, to be satisfied with so little. Was there something vital he was missing? All people are selfish, no doubt. There is always a selfish reason for everything. The only reason he spent time with Jounouchi was because it stilled his undeniable yearning for him. So what was Katsuya's reason?

He knew he could trust him, if there was anyone beside his brother that he wanted to entrust something. But he didn't. Trusting meant exposing oneself. You're making a victim out of yourself if you trust. Seto Kaiba did not want to be a victim. So he refused to trust. But he knew Jounouchi was still trustworthy. And, strangely enough, that actually meant something…

Fully aware of how pathetic he was right now, the CEO scolded himself in his mind for being so. For imagining that it actually mattered whether or not the blond man would stay loyal or not. It shouldn't concern him.

But it did. So his previously held debate against himself vanished, leaving his mind at peace. For he loved, and could currently not do anything about it. Despite how against himself that thought went, for he always believed he could change whatever he wanted, he knew that with him not pushing Jounouchi away it was most unlikely to kill these emotions. And once he took a liking to something, he rarely let go.

Ha. Would this mean he'd force Jounouchi to spend the rest of his life with him? How annoying. Surely Jounouchi complained a lot now. Imagine the increase of all complaints when at an old age. Then there would be weak hips, legs, arms, and just about every body part to whine about.

It was a masochistic future he wished for. Pitiful.

His eyes stared at a lock of hair that had fallen in front of Jounouchi's closed eyes. He almost acted purely on feeling as he gently brushed it away from the blond man's face with his index finger. His skin faintly met with the other, and he was caught again, in a trap he always tricked himself into.

Seeing no harm in it, the backside of his fingers softly caressed the side of Jounouchi's face that was exposed to him. His cheek was invitingly warm. Slightly rough due to not having shaved yet, but it still felt oddly good against his fingers.

Was Jounouchi staying with him for similar reasons that he himself had? The thought was not unlikely, not after last night.

His hand froze in its tracks at the thought. How could the blond have been so stupid as to do something so bold and not thought it through first? For he was positive Jounouchi must've spent little time thinking on the consequences when doing such a act. Did he not realize who he was dealing with? That he was a CEO, and very famous for that matter. It did not help that the press would never stray from his, their, side if they ever found out. No, Jounouchi probably didn't think it through. That in itself was insulting.

Jounouchi, he decided before withdrawing his hand, was too foolishly naïve for his own good when concerning life.

**XxxX**

Exiting the bathroom, wearing his underwear and a towel for he had showered, he walked directly to his closet, about to take out his school uniform. His figure straight, and his moves filled with poise, he aimed for perfection even when there was no one to behold it. Never let your guard down. A phrase he taught himself early in his life. Something he doesn't always succeed in doing however. It took energy to be flawless constantly. But Jounouchi could wake up any minute, and he'd rather not look degrading. Besides, this had been grown into being his natural walk by the years. He did not complain.

Feeling he needed to work, he took the clothing items and carried them over to the bed. The grey pants were put on first before he bent down to pick up his briefcase, which contained the electronic he was looking for.

Forgetting all about time and space, he focused solely on his task at hand. There was a business proposal for him read, concerning another chain dealing with games. He was not interested, but wondered if there was a way to use them for his benefit anyway. Therefore, he read the mail. It was not a contract, for those were only created after a negotiation in which both parts had previously agreed to go through with the idea. What he read now was merely an advanced sketch, one could say.

So far, he did not like it. Blue eyes remained sceptical.

Movements was heard from behind, and he understood that Jounouchi must be awake by now. Not fully knowing why, he turned his head, glancing back at the man that had brought himself up to a sitting position, currently rubbing his eyes. His chest was left to be revealed to the world, showing off its clear musculature. Blank eyes rested on the entire form however. Not only that body part.

When Katsuya had stopped rubbing eyes, thus opening them, they instantly widened, shocked to see the CEO staring at him. Neither male uttered words, an uncomfortable scenario for both of them. The morning after a rejected kiss. What was the way things were going to be now? Brown eyes started to nervously wander to other things and the brunet mentally snorted. Was he embarrassed for the kiss? Most likely, yes.

Well, who could blame him?

Though he was still a bit agitated by the fact that it had occurred, it was not a resentment he planned on holding onto. Jounouchi lacked the brains in doing anything properly anyhow.

His cold eyes kept staring, not showing any emotion. As far as the blond knew, he could be thinking of murdering the man. If his stare had started to form into a glare, Katsuya wouldn't know. Brown eyes successfully avoided the blue ones, drawing the sheet closer to his lonesome body.

He was in control, Kaiba reckoned. He was the one to decide the outcome of this situation. The brunet smirked mentally at this. A poor substitute for the act pulled upon him last night. But he had the power now. His reaction set the course of their future. Would he shun Jounouchi, or simply pass it away?

The answer had already been imprinted in his mind before the question had been dared to be asked.

His lips formed into a smirk of the more friendly kind, looking amusedly at the man. This simple gesture proved nothing had changed, for he still acted the same as ever. And for some reason, Jounouchi instantly picked up on his taunting gaze and faced him, glaring.

"Do you have a problem?" Kaiba mocked without resentment, simply doing it for entertainment purposes.

"Hmpf. Jerk!" Katsuya muttered out as he folded his arms.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." The CEO stated nonchalantly as he gracefully turned back to his laptop, continuing his reading. The blond man did not abandon the conversation however, not seeing eye to eye with the result the brunet had come up with.

"Nu-uh! No way, you asshole. Why would I have problems?" He defied, still glaring. It didn't contain any real anger though. Chances were he was simply slightly annoyed with him. But the question he asked made him snort, and he turned around with a knowing expression, eyeing the other man as if wondering if he had been joking or serious. After the kiss, there was plenty to have problems over. Brown eyes slightly widened at the reaction of the CEO, but turned into a glare almost instantly.

"Oh, shut up…" He muttered with folded arms. Kaiba smirked and continued with his own business on his electronic.

"You can't shut up if you're not talking." He corrected with his back facing the other.

"Well, you're doing it now anyway, aren't you?" Katsuya asked dryly.

"True, but that's not my point. I wasn't talking when you told me not to, which -"

"Well, guess what moneybags? Your looks can say stuff too." Katsuya interrupted. Seto merely sighed.

"Moron." Kaiba settled with calling him, not even bothering to continue this poor excuse of a conversation. Jounouchi didn't either, which he only found to be positive.

Movements were detected in the bed, and the CEO instantly realized that Jounouchi was causing it. But he didn't turn around, already knowing he was the aim for the other. Carefully Jounouchi moved, yet before he knew it hot breath teased his neck and cheek.

"What're you reading?" Katsuya asked as he peeked at the screen from behind the CEO, leaning his face closer to the screen, ending up beside the CEO's. Yet no body part was touching. Kaiba suspected this was intentional. With hard eyes he briefly glanced to his left since it was where Jounouchi's head was. He was only greeted with a grin. Seto made a small bothered sigh after he decided to communicate back.

"A proposal." He answered in a bored voice. Katsuya grinned.

"So you're getting married, eh?" He asked teasingly. It only caused him to knit his brow.

"Not a marriage proposal, idiot."

"I know that! Geez, just making a joke."

"It was a bad one. I suggest you refrain from continuing." Seto suggested, which only caused him to be the victim of a death glare. Sadly, it had no effect on him. He was immune.

"Hey, try being a perfect comedian in the morning! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet! So I haven't really woken up." He explained with a hint of anger in his tone. One that was completely discarded by Seto. He only snorted, willing to end yet another conversation. He was losing focus. Seeing how the blond got no response, he made a faint sigh, muttering 'jerk' for being ignored so easily.

The warmth from behind him drew closer, a familiar chest pressed against his naked back. Two arms took the opportunity to wrap themselves around him, and Jounouchi let his face rest in the crook of the brunet's neck. Kaiba shot his head up, having not thought Jounouchi would be this intimate so soon. He forced himself to appear relaxed however, not wanting to look stupid. But his muscles were still tense, something he was almost positive Jounouchi could feel. The body behind his made a few adjustments concerning his sitting position, but the chest remained glued to him, and the arms still rested around his shoulders. Two lips almost dared to brush against his skin as they spoke.

"Good morning by the way." Jounouchi murmured before closing his eyes, deciding to rest some more, though still awake. A satisfied smirk grew on Kaiba's lips as he relaxed once more seeing how Katsuya would do no further advances. A hand of his was unconsciously brought up to hold one of Jounouchi's encircled arms in a light grip, his thumb making slow caresses. Them being together like this felt unnervingly natural.

"Hn." Was his offer at greeting him back. Blue eyes paid no focus to the mass of blond hair beside him, but continued to read. Soothingly he continued to touch, simply because he felt like it. It was fascinating how quickly the mood of their situation could change, going from bickering to this in a matter of seconds. But since he remembered the events of last night, and Jounouchi's memorable outburst about ghosts, he decided to figure out if there were any after effects.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a dull voice, completely void of emotion. He was skilled like that. Katsuya still raised his head up, staring dumbfound at the other man.

"…What?"

"Last night you had problems with ghosts." Kaiba reminded the blond, semi-agitated by Jounouchi.

"Oh yeah." The blond man said, having an almost thoughtful look on his face. Kaiba merely frowned.

"So?"

"Well, I didn't have any nightmares." Katsuya informed, a growing smirk clear on his lips. "In fact, I had a pretty nice dream. So I guess you could say I slept well." He informed, grinning now. Once again, his head rested at the crook of Seto's neck. This time however, he was still intending to talk.

"Want to know what it was about?" Katsuya asked, a mischievous hint in his voice. Kaiba's frown deepened. Something told him he had been in that dream, and he really didn't want to know what Jounouchi's mind could muster up.

"No." The brunet dismissed easily.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway." The blond shrugged off happily, his face parting from Seto's skin, looking excited. As if his dream was a great story to tell. Blue eyes narrowed as they kept a hard gaze at the computer screen.

"Joy."

"So, anyway-" He started, fully ignoring Kaiba's sarcasm. "I was living in a kingdom of candy and food-"

"This is stupid…" The CEO muttered. "Have you no other interest? It's pitiful."

"Shut up, you jerk!" Jounouchi demanded, hitting his victim. Not too painfully though, and Kaiba merely pretended he didn't feel a thing. "So, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying-" The blond continued, eyeing the taller teenager angrily. Daring him to make any sort of input to disturb him. Kaiba didn't, so he continued. "I was living in this awesome kingdom of candy and food. And everything was edible! Even the chairs! Damn…those were good…" He reminiscenced, sighing blissfully. Kaiba sighed heavily, deeply bothered. But the quickest way to make Jounouchi shut up was to let him rant in peace.

"And guess what? I was the king of this kick ass country!"

"Fascinating…" Seto mumbled, his eyes paying attention to his laptop only.

"I had myself a queen too." Jounouchi bragged, his grin shining. The CEO didn't like this mentioning. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Hn."

"Guess who it was." Katsuya urged, enthusiastic like a child almost.

"No." Kaiba defied as he drawled on the word.

"Aw, come on! Just one guess. Just say a name. It's more fun that way."

"For you maybe." He muttered.

"See! You wasted a whole sentence there. Just say a name and get the damn thing over with."

"Anzu." Seto said with an absentminded voice. His initial thought was of course Mai, but he didn't want to suggest her in that to the other. So he took the first female he could think of other than her.

"Nope! It was you!" Katsuya exclaimed as he chuckled. The CEO froze. First, the moron kisses him. Then he tells him he dreamed of him. As his queen.

This was disturbing.

And why the hell was **he** the girl!

"What! Your mind is clearly insane for turning me into a female."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's a given that you're girly. Come on, you're always bitching about stuff like they are. And that dress didn't look all too bad on you. Though you didn't really have the body for it." Jounouchi said as he stroke his chin thoughtfully. Kaiba turned his head. Just what kind of moronic dreams did he have? Him, the CEO, in a dress!

Katsuya noticed this reaction of course, smirking proudly to himself.

"Let's not forget the make-up." He added teasingly. Blue eyes hardened.

"And the high heels." Katsuya added enthusiastically.

"And your wig. Nothing beats the wig. You looked like a transvestite!" 'Isn't that what men in female clothing is called, idiot?' Kaiba wanted to say, but got no input to the conversation as the blond man's list grew longer. Katsuya rambled on, now on his back, laughing hard at the mental image his sick mind produced. Blue eyes glared coldly down at the other. And he continued to stare as the blond man practically died with laughter, twisting and turning on his back as he tried to explain just how stupid he had looked in that dream. Though, after Jounouchi had mentioned the various warts he had had, he grew suspicious of the authenticity of this so called dream. It was simply too over the top to be a dream. Even dreams had limits.

"You're making all this up, aren't you?" He asked with sharp eyes.

"Ah man! You're ruining all the fun!" Katsuya said with a disappointed face, regaining himself from his laughter and sitting up. This time around, he was not pressed against the CEO. Now he was diagonally behind him. The CEO appreciated this.

"Hmpf. Good to know there's still some sanity left in that leftover of a brain you have." He insulted coldly and got back to ignoring the other once more. He should have known Jounouchi was merely playing around. As if anyone could have such a stupid dream to begin with.

"Yeah. Besides, I don't really want to dream about your hideous warts and random burping sessions anyway." The blond said with a lopsided smile as he stared at the CEO in question. Kaiba remained quiet, having left his contract proposal and now typing an e-mail to an employee concerning the economical growth of his company. Silence filled the air, and he felt the brown eyes watching his movements. Though he pretended to not care. Suddenly Jounouchi took a small intake of air, scratching the back of his head. Kaiba dreaded this already.

"But…I didn't lie when I said you were my queen." Katsuya nearly mumbled out.

And once again, the blond man had managed to steal away the comfortable and peaceful atmosphere, forcing him into uncomfortable situations. His mind momentarily froze, not knowing how to react. How was he even supposed to react to this! Why couldn't Jounouchi see his reluctance? Granted, he was stupid. But had he given his brain more credit than it deserved? …It seemed likely at the moment.

Eventually he forced himself to stare with indifference at the other, who avoided eye-contact and scratched the back of his head, covering up his confusion. Why do Jounouchi persist in dropping these obvious hints! The brunet was not stupid. If he wanted to, he'd take the bait. He just doesn't want to. It's not safe enough…

"Crazy dream, huh?" Katsuya asked, to rid of the uneasy atmosphere, still wearing a lopsided smile that seemed almost tragic at the moment. Seto snorted and returned his gaze to his laptop.

"That's a given." He easily insulted.

And all was back to normal. And he couldn't help but notice that insignificant part inside of him, feeling disappointed that is was so.

**XxxX**

This relationship was unhealthy. It did no good but further his liking in Jounouchi, which was already overwhelmingly great. Then why did he keep on going? Why risk exposure of his true feelings when he could be safe?

Kaiba assumed he had simply lost his mind. Because the thought of not being able to be around Katsuya again was far too alarmingly upsetting. Not even a day had he managed without him when he had moved. No, he came back, insisting on following his heart when he knew it led to wrong pathways. This love was truly a sickness, deliberately changing him for a cause unknown. And he hated it.

His ears picked up a sound of the shower stopping its previous continuous flow of water. So Jounouchi was finished then? His eyes quickly glanced at his watch, noting that the blond man had spent nearly twenty minutes in there. Hmpf. Slowpoke. Yet it was with a relieved sigh he turned off his laptop, for he needed to get ready for breakfast and school. It wasn't until now he fully paid attention to the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing a bare chest.

It was wonderful to get caught up in work. It made him so efficient. He was at his prime, top focus, when he forgot about the things around him. So the forgetful behaviour was only rewarded with a smirk on his side.

He graciously put his electronic inside his briefcase, for it would come to later use in school as it always did, before taking up his white shirt to put it on, which would soon be followed by his grey uniform jacket. He had already fetched Jounouchi's clothes from his previous room, since the blond had asked so 'kindly' before. In actuality, it was more in form of an argument. Jounouchi had forgotten he hadn't gotten his clothes when he was in the shower, and shouted out this interesting fact to the CEO, who yelled back that the didn't care. Several insults and threats of walking 'butt-naked' down the hall, even if Mokuba were to see, took place. Eventually, Seto let his good-natured side of him take over and just get the damn pants and shirts.

Stupid moron. He ought to drench Jounouchi's school uniform in water, or perhaps something more sticky. Hmm…not a bad idea. But, since Jounouchi would be in the limousine, that was no good action for him to go through. Pity. Besides, he was supposed to the mature one of the two. Naturally he had to refrain from doing such acts.

As he buttoned up his jacket, his head turned to the bathroom door connected with his room, for it was opening. The blond stepped out, grinning as he saw his clothes tossed on the bed. Seto merely snorted at the half-naked man who covered himself with a dark blue towel around his waist.

"Well well, look at that. Mr Ice-cold can actually do another person a favour." Katsuya commented in an amused voice as he eyed the clothes on the bed, still grinning. Blue eyes narrowed as he eyed the other who looked back at the brunet cockily.

"Hmpf. I only did it to spare Mokuba. Though I don't understand why you'd want to walk naked through the hall to get some clothes, I do know logic was never your forte." He responded, a smirk on his lips. Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

"Ha. Ha." Jounouchi said dryly. "Hilarious." He muttered as he removed the towel, leaving him in his underwear only before he tried to put his pants on.

"Indeed." Seto agreed, his eyes staring at the blond man with interest he shouldn't harbour. The action went by unnoticed, as the blond occupied himself with getting one of his legs inside the clothing item, jumping around on the free leg to ease process. It looked quite moronic really, but this was Jounouchi, and those things were normal for him.

And staring at Jounouchi seemed to be normal to the brunet.

How alarming… At least, it would be, if he had been oblivious to his interest in the other man, still in underwear by the way, jumping on one leg while trying to get his other inside the blue pants. He thought of himself as nice for not insulting him in this scenario. Honestly, witty insults were practically thrown onto him. But there was no sport in that, so he refrained from being considered 'mean' at the time being.

His dislike for Jounouchi's kiss reappeared inside of him suddenly, being mentally reminded of the kiss for a reason or another. That was not how he wanted things to go. It was not what he had in mind nor planned. Stupid, idiotic, selfish, always-eating Jounouchi. How could he kiss him so easily!

He hated it. Hated the kiss, because he had liked the thought of it far too much. It was only a cheap compensation that he got angry because of it, trying to convert him into disliking the blond and his lips.

He didn't want things to change between them. He still wanted to be close while it didn't mean a thing. He still wanted run his fingers through Jounouchi's soft hair without being worried how the blond might perceive it. Everything was so easier before. Now he didn't know what to do or how to act. He had to admit, a key factor as to how he hadn't gone insane with longing for the blond was the simple fact that he was allowed to be close to him. Would he have to give it up now, so Jounouchi wouldn't get any ideas of a romantic relationship in his mind?

Why? Why should he? He didn't want it to stop. And dammit, why did **he** have to adjust to a mistake on Jounouchi's behalf anyway?

His eyes narrowed, turning slightly cold, as he still viewed the man. Then he decided, that if he didn't want things to change, they wouldn't. He controlled the situation now, and he chose that everything would be like before. Nice and simple.

A small smirk graced his lips, allowing his eyes to grow less cold. His feet started to move, guiding him over to the male who had his back turned towards him. The pants were finally on him he noticed.

He must've moved without a sound, for the blond didn't seem to notice a thing until he finally placed his body behind Jounouchi's, his front against Katsuya's back. With slight worry he tested the situation, checking to see if anything had changed. His hands slowly placed themselves on Jounouchi's waist, staying there as he pushed their bodies together. More than that however he didn't do. For he waited on a reaction from the other man. He had to see where they stood now. Was Jounouchi also willing to act like nothing had happened?

Naturally, his cold hands resting on Jounouchi's warm skin, even if it was a bit moist, caused the blond to gasp. Though he was sure he gasped due to surprise as well. Unlike he himself, Katsuya had not had time to put on a shirt, seeing how Kaiba had interrupted that action. He smirked mentally at that, lowering his head a bit down to the mop of hair.

"Fucking bastard! You're always creeping up behind me!" Jounouchi complained, turning his head to glare. Seto merely smirked.

"I've only done that one time prior this. Though if you keep complaining, I'll make a habit out of it." He explained with an amused expression.

"Lucky me." Katsuya muttered, rolling his eyes. But he appeared amused as well. Which could only lead to one conclusion; all was good. "Now get your freaking hands off of me. I need to put my shirt on, it's fucking cold in here." The blond complained, one of his hands pushing away Seto's from his body. Though they still stood close to each other, Kaiba observed with a smirk.

"Only because you just stepped out of the shower." The CEO explained with a bored expression at the man now facing him. Not that he saw his face anyway, since the shirt was currently covering it. At least his stomach was showed, its muscles clear. Though he wasn't transfixed with the display. He was too amused with staring at Katsuya having trouble with yet another piece of clothing item to take notice.

"I know that!" Jounouchi said in a slightly muffled voice due to the fabric covering his face. Soon his head revealed itself however, his t-shirt now successfully on. The brunet mused over the choice of shirt Katsuya had chosen. Usually he wore regular white, long-sleeved shirts under his school jacket. Perhaps the warmth of summer was affecting him. "Jerk…" Jounouchi muttered, staring into blue eyes, glaring. But brown eyes could not keep up the hate, and they simply looked up at him almost fondly in the end. As if the sentimental idiot could ever dislike him for long anyway.

With a sigh Katsuya stepped closer, their chests brushing. The brunet did not object, looking smug. Brown eyes glared for a second due to this.

"Bastard. You made me cold." The blond muttered, one of his hands sneaking up over the CEO's chest, only to finally stop at his neck, resting there as if it had every right in the world to be there. They both stayed silent, staring into each other's eyes. He felt fingers playing with his hair in slow movements, sending chills down his spine. The CEO couldn't help but smirk.

"So your idea of getting warm is to be close to the source of cold?" He taunted, his arms finding their way around the man before him. Though he made sure this time not to trail over to Katsuya's skin. At least not for a while anyhow.

"Well, it's only your hands that are cold anyway. The rest of you is pretty normal." Katsuya mused with a smirk, one that Seto returned.

All seemed to be normal once again. It was just the two of them, not voicing out their thoughts or feelings. Minimal restrictions, and no attachments. Just the way he liked it.

Then again, if Jounouchi did this with other people, that opinion would immediately change. After all, he didn't share.

Yet…what if Jounouchi was close with Mai too? Or wanted to be? No matter how hard he could try, he had no control over Jounouchi's emotions, and he never would. There was no use in trying to control him in that way. So what the hell was there left to do?

…Nothing. At least, there was nothing he was willing to do.

Hmpf. Why should he care? He knew they shouldn't be together. That Jounouchi one day would actually have moved on with his life and found himself someone else.

But worry seemed glued to his mind whenever it appeared. Perhaps he was simply too obsessive. Perhaps he liked the other too much. Or, perhaps, he was self-destructive. Whatever it was, he tried to not care at the moment, concentrating on brown eyes staring into his own.

Thinking back on the conversation they had, an idea suddenly sprung in his mind. A satisfied smirked played on his lips, alerting the blond who merely tilted his head in interest. The brunet decided to follow instincts and took a firm hold around Jounouchi's waist before he slowly started walking, forcing the blond to do the same unless he wanted to be dragged across the floor. Slowly he led the blond, who walked backwards, towards his aim. The bed. For it was a convenient place to be. Jounouchi, who glanced behind him, noticed of course, grinning widely, to Seto's mental benefit.

With a determined push Jounouchi ended up lying on his back on the bed they were now at, the CEO smirking down as he stood at the edge, watching the man quietly. The blond half sat up, supported by his elbows. Brown eyes stared back, a lopsided smile on his lips. They parted to speak, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You look stupid just standing there." Jounouchi stated easily, as if to taunt. The CEO knew the real meaning however. An unofficial way of demanding his presence on top of the other. Surely, he could save them both time in that department and just do what they both wished him to do and join the blond in the damned bed. But that'd just be too easy, wouldn't it?

"Is that so?" He asked while smirking as he straightened his posture. "And what do you propose I do about it?"

"Not stand." The blond said in a voice that had a bit of an edge. A slightly angered edge. Meaning Jounouchi was losing patience. Also meaning this could turn out to be interesting.

For there was never a dull moment when he managed to get the other man upset.

Then again, he was just wasting time. They would have to leave shortly. Therefore he slowly, and perhaps with a bit of intimidating nature, placed his taller body on the bed. His eyes never straying from the pair underneath his. His closeness forced the blond to lay on his back, a task Jounouchi didn't seem to mind that much.

How shocking…

"Better?" Kaiba asked, looking satisfied with himself. The blond appeared to ponder for a second or two before smiling.

"Well, I can live with it." He said with a careless ease. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Whiny idiot." He muttered, referring to the fact that Jounouchi had not been pleased with him standing. Then again, maybe whiny wasn't the proper term for it.

"Stuck-up ass." Katsuya replied, though there was little hint of an aggressive tone. It was more positive than negative in the CEO's mind. The brunet settled with simply staring down at Katsuya, his mind starting to wander. Once again, it told him that he shouldn't behave like this with him. How he shouldn't encourage this sort of behaviour from the other. And he started to think why he never listened to himself whenever it concerned Jounouchi, when he otherwise always did. Having him as an exception didn't make him feel comfortable. Why couldn't he find a reason as to why he seemed to care for the blond so much? Where was the logic?

His body straddled Jounouchi's without meeting any sort of resistance. As if he ever did. A peaceful agreement of a temporary closeness. That was all it should be. For both of them. But apparently neither of them could be fooled by lies.

He had spaced out, he noticed. Awakened when rough fingers trailed on his cheek into his hair slowly. Gently. Repeatedly. And he didn't mind, for he rarely did. The caress went by without any objections, and he returned them. As he always did. This cycle of closeness was damaging his sense of knowing what's right and what's not. His defences had crumbled into puny pieces, leaving him unprotected. And as his fingers ran through the blond hair he had grown all too addicted to, he hesitated. His hand stopped in its movement, a debate taking place inside of him. Doing this was not wise. For crying out loud, he had practically invited the kiss all along! What with the way he acted, he was surprised Jounouchi hadn't done anything earlier! It was all his own fault…

"You're a statue now, or what?" Katsuya teased, a lopsided smile still on his face. Kaiba smirked down, his face drawing closer as if to intimidate. His hands were now beside the blond man's head, not touching.

"What? I need to move all the time?" He asked with a snort.

He could smell the scent Jounouchi now emitted. But something with it was wrong. So very wrong. He noticed immediately. Instead if its usual faint scent of apples, it now smelled like his very own shampoo. And he did not like it one bit. It wasn't the same. Changes were never good, now were they? And something about Jounouchi using the same shampoo as he upset him in some way. Lining it up with a relationship, would this be how a romantic one would be lived? Eternal sharing? Always being there? Would Jounouchi stop being Jounouchi and turn into something else? Adopting other qualities, picking them up from the brunet?

Not feeling 'in the mood' anymore, he brought himself up to a sitting position, an emotionless face with the exception of doubting blue eyes staring down at the blond. Katsuya brought up his upper body, supporting his weight on his elbows and stared back, first confused. But it only lasted a few seconds before he turned his head and stared out into space. A small, nearly sorrowful smile on his lips before he started to speak in a serious voice. Neither of those attributes fitted him, the brunet decided.

"Kaiba…" He started, his face turning. Brown meeting blue. "do you really think that this is normal…for friends to do?" He asked carefully, yet his gaze never faltered from his eyes. Referring to all their touches and closeness, of course. What else would there be to question?

"Hmpf. Why are you asking me? It's you who have friends. And do I need to remind you that I don't care if I do according to standards or not. I do whatever I want." Kaiba immediately dismissed, feeling defensive. Jounouchi was questioning their relationship. And he did not want to talk about it, or his feelings, or Jounouchi's feelings. Trivialities. That's all it was. And those didn't need to be discussed. His body removed itself from the bed to be on the floor again. Katsuya's body fully lifted as he did so, sitting up. Brown eyes lingered on his body as he straightened his uniform jacket with a frown. Trying to perfect his appearance just to have something other to do rather than concentrate on Jounouchi.

"I know. And you should act like you want and all. But all I'm saying is…would you…you know…do this with another friend?" The blond asked hesitantly. The CEO looked at the sitting man on the bed for a few seconds, shooting him a small glare, before walking over to his mirror, back turned against Katsuya, as he perfected his hair instead. Jounouchi's touches had messed it up.

"I don't have friends." He coldly declared, purposely ignoring their relationship. The blond didn't seem all too insulted by it, surprisingly. Perhaps he didn't catch on, or perhaps he wanted an answer more than arguing. The CEO didn't know, and quite frankly, could care less at the given time.

"But, if you did. Would you act like this then?" Jounouchi asked, persisting on having the topic alive. The CEO wanted nothing more than to walk out of the room and slam the door. Couldn't Jounouchi take a hint!

"I do whatever it is that I want to do." He nearly snapped, narrowing his eyes bitterly because of the man that persisted in talking about emotions. His answer was vague, and did obviously not please the other man who frowned at his back.

Why was he even asking questions like these?

"You're avoiding the question." Jounouchi accused with glaring eyes. The CEO snorted.

"And you won't shut up." He stated with a cold voice. Brown eyes narrowed, probably angry. Blue ones stared at his own image reflected back at him, perfecting what was already flawless. His hair was fine now, yet the brush continued moving. No one spoke, an uncomfortable silence hitting the conversation. A heavy feeling deep inside him kept him within reality's grasp. Forcing him to worry, wondering why Jounouchi just couldn't let their relationship be. Why he himself couldn't throw him away or merely dismiss him without the sting of guilt. How deep could he fall?

"I don't see why an answer would mean so much to you." The brunet mused coldly. No apparent feeling was visualised on his face as he turned around, giving the blond a glance. It didn't last for long, yet left a haunting effect as he started to move across the floor towards a window. Katsuya observed him, remaining quiet on the bed. Kaiba continued to keep his thoughts inside as he removed the curtains, letting the sun's light fall upon his solitary figure. Warming him when Jounouchi did not.

"Emotions are for the weak." He reminded in a voice that seemed to want to educate the lesser knowing one. Yet the sentence was only said to remind himself of the statement he thought of as a fact. But Jounouchi did not share this opinion, snorting at the stupidity.

"That's a lie." He claimed easily, narrowing his eyes at the brunet who's blue eyes fixated on the outside world. Watching his territory, all that he had gained from not being weak. "They make you stronger." Katsuya said, determined in his cause. "What's weak is to ignore your emotions." Katsuya said in a tone with slight mockery. Or perhaps it was scolding. The CEO couldn't tell the difference, and he didn't much care. Brilliant green grass with a healthy glow was what he paid attention to mostly, watching how the wind moved them, even if it was hard to tell, being two floors up. He was detaching himself from the scene, bidding himself to stop caring. A part of him knew he couldn't however. Not with Jounouchi, and not with Mokuba. Weaknesses. But Mokuba was not like that. He was the only reason the brunet was still breathing, willing to live. Life without Mokuba would not even be worthy of the title 'life'.

But Jounouchi. What did he provide? Nothing. He just made him even weaker, wanting someone more. An additional piece in his life. Yet he would still not take departure from the other well. Somehow he had, pathetically enough, grown too attached for comfort. That always worried him.

"It shouldn't matter what my answer is. All relationships are only temporary anyway." Seto said, sharing his philosophy. Alerting the ignorant of the truth.

"Not with me. You ain't getting rid of me that easily, Kaiba." Jounouchi stated with a faint grin, serious in his statement, but joking it off all the same. Blue eyes turned, connecting with brown ones. Holding the gaze as he contemplated. Jounouchi had told him a few times now that he wouldn't leave nor betray him. Words so powerful flowed out of his mouth so easily. Too easily. It couldn't be true then. Words like that never were. Therefore he didn't believe his lies.

"It's breakfast now. Mokuba's waiting." The CEO spoke in a cold tone, walking out of the room, grabbing his briefcase on the way. Jounouchi made a small nod before following. They didn't talk as they walked downstairs, their footsteps echoing in the lonely space. The tense atmosphere was easily detected. To rid of it Kaiba decided to bring out normality from previous conversations, aiming to aggravate the other.

"Make sure to not eat all the food available. Otherwise I might have to order home more just to feed Mokuba." He taunted, showing off a small smirk, looking down at Jounouchi, waiting to see the reaction. Would his unofficial invite to return to normal be accepted or denied?

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious as always. You know, your 'Jounouchi-is-eating-too-much' comments are so not true!" Accepted. Well, it was expected. It's not as if the blond liked tense atmospheres either.

"They're not?" Seto asked in a dull voice, obviously not believing what was previously said.

"Nope! I can eat like a normal person." Jounouchi proudly informed.

"Right…" He said with no hint of trusting the man of this.

"I just chose not to." Jounouchi added as he smiled. The CEO decided to throw in an insult, which the blond responded to, and by the time they had almost arrived downstairs, both were on peaceful terms with each other. As peaceful as they could get with an angered Jounouchi and an irritated Kaiba that is.

"One more word, and I'll beat you bloody!" The blond growled out, shaking his fist. Seto smirked, amused by the not so serious threat.

"In your dreams." He shrugged off before opening the door to the kitchen, walking inside with the smirk plastered on his face. The immediate change of room caused various of scents to attack his nostrils, one of them being the distinctive smell of coffee. Kaiba instantly made sure to go to the coffeemaker, which Mokuba must've started already, to see if it was ready. His eyes briefly noticed his sibling sitting at the table, and the food it contained.

"Good morning big brother!" Mokuba greeted as the older of the two walked across the floor. Blue eyes looked at his brother, who sat at the table eating, in acknowledgement, speaking out a curt 'Good morning' as well.

"And good morning to you too, Jou." The black-haired boy said to the newly arrived blonde, who couldn't help but shoot glares at the CEO. Kaiba paid this no mind.

"Good morning to you too, kid." The blond said with a small smile as he seated himself across the younger one. His eyes soon fell upon the food spread upon the table however. "And look at all the food! I'm in heaven!" He exclaimed happily, grabbing a few pieces out of everything in a very greedy manner. Seto snorted, an act Katsuya ignored happily at a moment like this.

As Katsuya was shoving down food like there was no tomorrow down his hole, otherwise referred to as mouth, Kaiba calmly poured himself a cup of steaming coffee. An extra large cup, for the idiot had messed up his sleeping rhythm and energy level by disturbing him last night. Moron…

"So Jou-" Mokuba started out, smiling in a manner that hinted of chaos. "did you sleep well last night?" The younger Kaiba asked, but Jounouchi's reply was muffled due to all the food in his mouth, making it sound like a caveman speaking. However, after quickly swallowing it down with some juice, a bright smile flashed across his face as he was ready to answer.

"I guess." Was the lame reply given.

"Hmm…interesting. Because…I didn't find you in your room this morning." He stated with a calculated voice.

"Oh…" Was all that the blond could say, blue eyes glaring a hole into his head. If Mokuba found out anything about the kiss, or that he allowed Jounouchi to sleep in his bed, then the blond would pay! He did not need another rant as to why he should invest in a relationship. And he certainly didn't need Mokuba to know that they shared a bed.

"Are you an early riser then?" Mokuba asked innocently. Jounouchi twisted a bit in his seat, his eyes glancing at the CEO for help, who just glared, denying him the privilege of telling his brother anything.

"Nah, um…I just…slept somewhere else." He explained. Mokuba gave a curt nod, going back to his sandwich. Well…that had gone pretty easy. Too easy. The brunet still doubted, standing next to the coffeemaker, observing the scene in front of him with anxiety inside of him. While sipping his coffee of course.

Jounouchi, noticing the subject seemed to have been dropped, began to enjoy the food. And just as the prey grew comfortable in a fake promise of safety, the hunter decided to strike. A calm face, and interested blue-grey eyes faced the blond man, and all too suddenly words escaped his mouth.

"So you slept with my brother then?" Mokuba asked casually. Words with two meanings. Which Katsuya must've understood, as he started to choke on his food, hitting his chest in an attempt to save himself. Neither of the Kaiba's helped, the elder glaring at the blond for such a stupid reaction. Now Mokuba would surely suspect something! Mokuba however smirked to himself, waiting patiently until the coughing stopped. But before he could make another input, a strained voice interrupted.

"I didn't touch him!" Jounouchi claimed. Seto snorted soundlessly to himself. What a bad liar.

"I didn't say that…" Mokuba stated, his head tilting slightly, his interest growing. Damn it!

"Oh…hehe…My bad." Katsuya excused, scratching the back of his with an embarrassed grin. "So, kid, what are you planning to do today?" He asked suddenly, trying to change the subject. The younger Kaiba wasn't going to subject to that however, keeping to his own path.

"Hanging with you guys at Yuugi's." Mokuba reminded. Seto sighed at Jounouchi's idiotic attempt to change the topic. "So why did you sleep with my brother then? Wasn't your room nice enough?" Yes, Kaiba found out, his brother certainly could play stupid and innocent in a believable way. Unless of course, if they knew him as well as he did. The CEO saw through it quite easily, wondering why Jounouchi did not.

"I-" Jounouchi began, but was interrupted by Kaiba, who tried to stop this madness.

"Mokuba-" Seto began in a calm voice and a cold stare. "it's rude to make guests uncomfortable." What the hell? Where did that come from?

Well…that was a lame and utterly pathetic way to save his face. Mokuba's eyes narrowed. Probably annoyed he disturbed whatever grand plan he had in mind.

"But you always tell me that's a nice pleasure to enjoy." His little brother argued.

"Things change." Seto dismissed, taking in a large gulp of coffee. Hmm…it was starting to empty already. Shame.

"It's good that you know that." Mokuba said, a satisfied smirk on his lips. The answer pleasing him on another level than a petty argument. "Because it can't stay the same forever, now can it?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes, not liking the insinuating nature his brother was having. This needed to stop. It was good though, that Jounouchi was too stupid to understand the hints Mokuba sent to Seto. But the older Kaiba was quite sure his brother wouldn't act like this if his secret could be revealed.

"Be quiet and eat." He ordered, not finding any other thing to retort to. Mokuba smirked proudly, knowing he had struck a nerve in the older one. Jounouchi peeked out from his bangs, his eyes darting back and forth between them, yet pretending he wasn't looking all the same. With a gruff snort the CEO poured himself yet another cup of coffee before joining the two others at the table. Sitting next to his brother of course. Mokuba already had too many ideas as it was.

And all was silent, yet the roles still the same. Mokuba wore a smug smile, Jounouchi avoided eye contact with the small pest, and Kaiba glared coldly at the empty seat in front of him. His brother was out of line. As was Jounouchi. In fact, everyone but him seemed to have lost their mind. First, his brother wants for him to be with the blond. Then, the idiot of a blond kisses him. And disrupts his sleeping pattern. The morning doesn't seem to be going smooth either. Damn it all.

The CEO woke up from his inner cursing by the sound of a chair pushed back. His eyes went to the blond, now standing, who made a lopsided smile at them both.

"Got to go to the bathroom." He excused, practically running out of the room. If it was because he really needed a toilet or because he feared Mokuba, the brunet did not know. Both of the brothers continued on with their breakfast, not really paying each other much mind. But that didn't last for long.

"So, what happened last night?" Mokuba asked before starting to chew a sandwich. Kaiba turned his gaze, looking down at his brother.

"You would already know, wouldn't you?" He told in a indifferent voice. His brother simply smiled.

"So you figured me out, huh?" The raven-haired boy asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. Though it seemed quite solemn. Was he disappointed?

"It wasn't that hard. You're lucky Jounouchi's an idiot and actually thought it was a ghost." Kaiba said with a snort, referring to the incident last night. But whatever it was that his brother had done, it was for him. Because Mokuba would always do whatever he thought necessary to make his brother happy. And a part of him couldn't dislike his younger sibling for that.

"Yeah, I can't believe he actually fell for it either." Mokuba said with a chuckle. Though as it died down, the older decided to give voice to a question that pestered him.

"But how did you know Jounouchi's scared of ghosts?" He asked, blue eyes staring down at his brother with interest.

"What? He is?" Mokuba asked, surprised. So he hadn't known? Hmpf.

"Well, luck certainly seems to be on your side." Kaiba stated, another sip warming him.

"I guess."

"So how did you do it?" The brunet asked, interested to know. Discussing technicalities with his brother was most enjoyable.

"I used a record player. Then I hid it in his room when he was in the bathroom. The first hour or so everything recorded was quiet though. So he would have time to relax before hearing the noise." Mokuba informed casually, and Seto nodded, feeling oddly proud inside. This was a calculated plan thought up in a few hours tops, he was sure.

"Hn. Well thought out." Kaiba complimented in a cold voice.

"Really?" His brother asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"Yes." Seto stated, blue-grey eyes staring happily at him. He ignored them however, observing his breakfast instead.

"So what gave me in then? I thought I covered every detail. I even got back the record player when he ran to your room." Mokuba informed, a smile starting to grow. "In case you'd come to search the room because he'd get on your nerves."

"Your door. It was closed." Seto stated. "You always tend to have it slightly ajar at night." He looked into his brother's eyes, who immediately stared at the floor with a grave expression. Mokuba never seemed to have fully recover from when Pegasus captured him, despite he said he was fine. Kaiba knew it was a lie of course, but allowed his brother his own space and way of dealing. He sometimes doubted that was the right approach, but thought it'd be better if his brother learned to deal on his own. The doubts never vanished however.

"I know. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice that though. I shut the door on accident since I had to hurry out of Jou's room and close his door after me." Mokuba said, looking into his brother's eyes once more.

"I see." He stated, drawing out the last drop of coffee. "Well, are you finished? We better get going." His brother nodded, rising up from his seat, putting plates in the dishwasher. The CEO did as well, but stopped suddenly, his gaze lingering on his brother's figure. He needed to get this over with.

"Mokuba." He said, demanding attention. A frown was on his face.

"Yeah?" Mokuba asked, his face turning to look at his older brother's.

"No more mind games." He ordered to his brother's surprise. Blue-grey eyes narrowed.

"But Seto -!" Mokuba urged to no avail.

"I said no." Seto interrupted coldly. "I already thought I had settled this with you yesterday."

"No, I agreed I wouldn't advertise you to Jou." Mokuba said with a grin. Blue eyes only narrowed.

"I don't want any more of it. Are we clear?" Seto asked coldly, sharp eyes staring down, his arms folded. Mokuba narrowed his own eyes defiantly, attempting to say something, but decided against it and looked away.

"…Fine." He reluctantly agreed. But agreed nevertheless. Slightly disapproving the refusal to see that his way was the right, the brunet showed approval despite that.

"Good." His word was curt and cold, both brothers slightly annoyed by the other. "Find Jounouchi, we're leaving." Kaiba instructed in which Mokuba nodded and went off to find the blond. The CEO called the chauffeur, telling him to be ready any minute now.

It didn't feel quite as right as it should be. To reprimand Mokuba and make him promise to not do it again should feel good, allowing a sense of security to wrap around him. But it didn't. He was a fool, some would say, for the only thing he concentrated on was that his brother seemed upset with him. And he never liked that.

**XxxX**

Jounouchi had tricked him. Or at least, tried to. Apparently, this whole get-together at Yuugi's place was a sleepover as well. A minor detail he had decided to conveniently slip his mind, in case the brunet would actually reconsider and agree to go to the firsthand planned reunion. However, the idiot understood by the time when they were leaving the mansion, that Kaiba would under no circumstances join in on their pathetic festivities, and thus told both brothers of this detail so Mokuba could prepare. Hmpf. Seto was not pleased with this knowledge.

Jounouchi is not only stupid and unrealistic, but also an idiot. Though that did go hand in hand with being stupid…

Not wanting to give this subject any more thought, the brunet focused his gaze on the world passing him by outside the car window. His younger brother had just been dropped off a few minutes ago, leaving the two of them in silence. There seemed to still be tension between them, he figured. He didn't understand why though. He thought he had cleared that out of the way. But no, apparently Jounouchi wanted to drag them one step behind again. Hn. Worthless fool. What did he care, anyway? Kaiba could live with this uncomfortable scene anyway, he had greater things to think and worry about. He had a whole company to care for after all. Jounouchi was a petty detail in his grand life.

A rather intrusive, unnecessarily large petty detail. But petty nonetheless. At least he was supposed to be.

Mokuba still didn't seem quite happy with him either, which bothered the CEO. If there was anything he disliked it was whenever his brother had his mood swings, because those must be the cause of Mokuba's upset state of mind, since he could not control them. And now Jounouchi wasn't on happy terms with him either. Joy. People should learn to control their tempers, he bitterly thought to himself, his eyes narrowing unconsciously.

The air conditioner was on, leaving a cool temperature to relax his body. Summer was soon to be here, if not here already. At least the clouds from yesterday hadn't gone away. It looked like there would be rain, the grey in the sky hinting at that for obvious reasons. The air was still warm, humid almost.

It itched inside of him, despite how hard he tried to ignore it. A sleepover. Jounouchi, quite the hormonal teenager, sleeping in the same house, and perhaps even same room, as Mai. Would that go well? Could that even end happily on his behalf? Surely the woman wouldn't try anything…and neither would Jounouchi. Right?

Oh, who was he kidding. He had brushed off Jounouchi, rejected him and not showed any sign of returned feelings. The blond would forget him in such a short time lapse, he wouldn't even have the time to say 'food'.

But maybe he wasn't giving the blond enough credit. But he was a human after all, and like all humans, they betray and they're never there. Why should Katsuya be any different? It was better this way. Perhaps…he should even encourage a relationship between the two blondes. At least the CEO would get it through his head then, that they could never be.

Yes, that seemed quite fine. Not bad at all. Nothing like a dose of reality to make him snap out of childish fantasies. With this newly formed idea of a salvation from his love, he spoke.

"Jounouchi." He addressed the other man, turning his head to look at him. Brown eyes instantly turned towards the source of sound, staring at the CEO with a wondering expression.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"About this sleepover…" Kaiba began. Jounouchi tilted his head, interested in what would be said.

"Yeah?"

"I… Perhaps it's best for you to…" How the hell should he advertise this idea? Saying 'Jounouchi, go out with Mai so I can stop having these feelings for you. It's an order'? No, things don't work that way. Pity, though.

"What's with you? Can't talk straight anymore?" Jounouchi teased with a smirk. Kaiba glared at the rude interruption and snorted.

"Whatever." He shrugged off and turned to look out the window again. How desperate was he growing, if he was willing to try a new strategy so quickly just to rid of these feelings? This was not like him…

"What? No, come on! I'm just playing around. What was it that you wanted to say? I'll shut up this time, I promise." Jounouchi urged with a wailing voice, tugging his arm so he would turn to him once more. To see his face that, in the brunet's mind, was unmatched by anyone else's. He wasn't really attracted to people, and had never been either. The only reason Jounouchi proved to be an exception was because he had feelings for him. They affected him strangely.

"Just keep Mokuba out of trouble." Kaiba ordered, not even bothering to turn to look at the man beside him. He needed time to think this through. Would it really help if Jounouchi had another? Or was the pessimism in this matter only his weak side talking, not wanting to give up on the blond?

The hand on his arm slowly released its grip, loosening up. Fingertips merely brushed against his jacket now, hesitating if they should even be there to begin with. Somehow, he still felt them as clear as ever. His skin and Jounouchi's, so close. If not for his clothes, he would be able to feel the warmth.

"That's it?" Jounouchi asked, somewhat surprised.

"That's it." He confirmed with folded arms. Disappointed, Jounouchi withdrew his hand completely, keeping to his side of the seat inside the limousine. Blue eyes were masked, hard on the outside, seemingly unfazed by it all. Yet whenever concerned with Jounouchi, he found he was always affected more than he both let on and wanted to be.

Jounouchi's behaviour confused him and led to so many questions, awakening a curiosity deep within him. He wanted answers. He wanted to know why Jounouchi made so many easy promises of trust and loyalty, when he himself gave none in return. Not a scrape of security did he offer Jounouchi. But he also didn't want to engage in a conversation where the blond would preach of the beauty in friendship and talk about other sentimental aspects of life. How boring.

He heard the blond draw in a larger amount of air into his lungs while hesitantly sneaking quick glances of the brunet. Jounouchi's fingers played nervously with each other and the blond appeared to debate over something. His feet tapped the floor in a quick paced manner, and the brunet couldn't help but turn his eyes, wondering what the hell Jounouchi was on about. Was he nervous or simply bored?

Brown eyes noticed being watched and an apologetic grin grew on his face as he calmed his legs and fingers. Approving of the change, Kaiba turned away again. Surprisingly, he heard another intake of air, this time followed by words.

"You mad at me or something?" Katsuya asked carefully. A question the CEO was not prepared for. His eyes narrowed, not sure of where the origin of that thought would have come from.

"More than usual?" He taunted with a smirk Jounouchi couldn't see, his face still turned to the window.

"Yeah."

"Well, no." Kaiba stated, his eyes turning with a raised eyebrow. "Should I?" Seto inquired.

"No, just wondering. You've been…very quiet, you know." Jounouchi said, his eyes fixated on the CEO. His statement was true, he had been quiet throughout the drive. But he just had a lot to think about. Things that didn't need to be discussed.

"So have you." Kaiba easily stated, drawing away the attention from him.

"I've just been thinking a little…" He excused, almost mumbling. The words were heard perfectly clear despite that.

"About?" He didn't know why he asked. It came automatically. As long as the subject was away from him, he didn't care.

"Nothing really." Jounouchi shrugged off. Not bothering to keep digging, Kaiba didn't further the conversation, keeping quiet. His blond companion seemed to have a hard time doing that however.

"So…when are we, you know, going to meet again?" Katsuya asked, trying to act as if he didn't care. Kaiba snorted at his bad acting, yet held the comments to himself.

"Don't know." The brunet responded with a non-caring attitude. Brown eyes narrowed.

"What? You're not planning on seeing me again, or what?" He asked with a voice that alerted the CEO that his companion was starting to get angry. Seto didn't let it get to him, why should it? He'd drop off Katsuya any minute now once they reached his school, and who knew when they'd see each other again, having nothing planned?

Oh, who was he kidding? He'd kidnap him from classes as soon as possible if his weak heart would still be the same. Which it would with the likelihood of ninety-six percent. Yes, he had carefully estimated that number when in one of his ponderings over his incurable love. Such a sickness it was…

"If I could be so lucky." He mused with a smirk. His joke went by unappreciated by the blond, who made a low growl as he folded his arms.

"Fine! Be that way! Like I'd want to hang out with you anyway. Hmpf, I've got way better things to do anyway." He stated in a somewhat loud voice. The brunet listened to him with bored eyes, still paying him no visual attention. "Will you at least look at me when I'm arguing with you!" Jounouchi demanded, making a loud growl this time around. Kaiba dully turned his head, emotionless eyes staring at the blond.

"Happy?" Seto asked sarcastically, snorting rudely afterwards.

"Not really." Jounouchi grumbled, glaring full force. Blue eyes started to do so as well, and both teenagers quietened down, hateful stares sent to each other. The brunet snapped out of it however.

"This is useless…" He muttered, mainly to himself, and looked away from the blond. Jounouchi sighed, still slightly frustrated. No surprise there.

"So you're just going to come and drag me away from school whenever you miss me then, huh?" The blond asked in a bored voice, his eyes looking at the brunet. Kaiba turned his head, a confused expression on his face. It caused Jounouchi to be confused for a second before smirking to himself.

"Oh, as if you could ever survive without me!" He teased in a smug voice.

"I think I can manage quite fine, actually." Seto stated coldly.

"Whatever. But I'm giving you a heads up. You can't come on Monday morning. I have a pop quiz then." Jounouchi informed casually.

"One, what makes you think I will even come after you? And two, how would you know there will be a pop quiz? Don't tell me you can see into the future as well."

"Nah, I can't see into the future. I just 'accidentally' overheard my teacher talking about it to some other teacher."

"Accidentally?" He questioned sceptically.

"Alright, so I was spying on him. Big deal. I just wanted to find out where he writes his grades and change mine." He declared easily with a grin. Kaiba frowned at him.

"How honourable." Seto replied dryly.

"Oh, shut up." Katsuya demanded with a mutter.

Kaiba did just so, keeping to himself rather than being part of a conversation. He was not in one of his best moods. Still slightly angered by Jounouchi's careless act last night, and irritated that Mokuba did not see eye to eye with him, he obviously had things to think about. At least the blond was willing to let that incident go. That was a good thing, of course. Now if only he could do the same as well…

It was just that it, in some utterly idiotic way, meant something to him. And that angered him.

"Monday afternoon then?" Katsuya asked, a smug grin on his lips. Seto made a faint snort, staring coldly at the other.

"Whatever." And in a world where whatever meant yes, and his glares deep down harboured some sort of sick, twisted love, Kaiba found himself trapped within the spider web he had created, entangled in lie. Were facades supposed to feel this right, just because they enabled him to be with the other?

"It's a date then." Jounouchi stated with a pleased look. Kaiba smirked in a amused way due to his choice of words.

"In your dreams, Jounouchi." He said, causing the blond to widen his eyes.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Katsuya defended quickly.  
"Sure you didn't." Kaiba said disbelievingly, snorting to prove his standpoint.

"Hey, it's true, I didn't!" Jounouchi said, glaring because of the teasing Kaiba put him through. Once again. Old habits die hard they say. But how about his new ones? Only time will tell.

**XxxX**

It was starting to get dark outside, he faintly noticed, his eyes having turned briefly to the windows behind him when hearing the rain splatter against the glass. The sound was far from relaxing and all too annoying for his taste, he decided as he cursed the rain mentally while he continued to work on his laptop. School had proven to be outmost productive for him. There was no geek patrol, there was no Jounouchi, and the people around him officially knew that they were to stay out of his business. He had been able to be quite the efficient worker.

Didn't mean he was in a good mood though.

Right now, the very second he was typing, both Mokuba and Jounouchi was over at Yuugi's place…that little shrimp. And there was Mai. And a sleepover.

The sheer thought drove him mad.

But, as a man of grace and ambition, he was able to put the haunting thoughts aside while working. Never mind that they would come back every time he became unfocused, which was as soon as he stopped typing for a moment or two. His mind seemed to drift too easily. This was not good for his business.

With a suppressed growl of irritation, because only Jounouchi made those kind of sounds and he'd rather be caught dead than have similar traits to that idiot, he rubbed his temples in a futile attempt to make himself more aware of his statistics that showed on his screen rather than Jounouchi betraying him. Even though there is nothing to betray, because they never agreed to be a couple, let alone not see other people, he still felt jealousy. Yes, the brunet irritably agreed, he was causing himself these problems. He really had little right to pity himself.

A bitter sigh, then he was up on his feet in a search for coffee. It was his drug. Well, coffee and Jounouchi.

Right then a familiar ringing signal caught his ears and he calmly walked over to the phone instead of walking downstairs to where hot liquid awaited. Damn technology, getting in his way when he least wanted it to.

"Kaiba." He said in a voice that told the caller he didn't want to talk, and it would be best for the aforementioned caller to act like they had reached the wrong house.

"Hi Seto." Mokuba greeted in a whispering voice.

"Mokuba?" He asked, worry starting to build inside of him. Why was his brother whispering? Were there burglars in the house, or something worse? And why'd he call him then, instead of the police?

"Yeah?" His younger brother asked in an unbothered voice.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I can't let them hear me."

"Who?"

"The gang, of course!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Oh…" Well, at least there was nothing to worry about. "What do you want then?"

"I thought you might want to know how Jou is doing." He could clearly visualise his little brother right now, sitting in a room with a closed door behind a larger furniture, hidden away from the rest of the world. Just so he could tell him this with an annoying smirk on his lips. Of course, if this image was true he did not know. For all he knew, Yuugi could be passed out next to him as well as Jounouchi and the rest…

Perhaps he should focus on something else instead of misfortunes…

"Hmpf. Nonsense." He rejected immediately. But he was glad, for his brother had called out of concern. A concern about a love for an idiot, but it proved their relationship was back on track once more. No argument between them could ever break them apart for long.

"Alright. So he's talked to Mai, -" Mokuba carried on, ignoring his older brother's comment. Which the brunet grew aggravated by.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Seto asked in a colder voice.

"Will you let me finish!" Mokuba hissed, irritated.

"I don't need to hear this." Seto reminded with arrogance.

"But you want to." Mokuba pointed out. He could hear him smirk, if it was even possible.

"You're delusional."

"And you're in denial." The younger Kaiba easily retorted.

"Prove it."

"Seto!" Mokuba hissed out. "Do you want me to tell you or not!"

"Fine, I'll shut up. Ramble on, then. See if I care."

"He has talked to Mai, and one time they went off somewhere private. I couldn't really follow them. Otogi was talking to me how to behave around Aiko. You know, my date?" He informed. Blue eyes narrowed, not appreciating neither of the two facts his brother presented.

"I have great memory, Mokuba. How could I forget? And besides, I don't think he's the one you should go to with those types of problems. Hmpf, even Jounouchi is better than him! But if you must take love advice from the nerd squad, I suggest Yuugi, since he can't ask someone out even if his life depended on it." That would give Mokuba a better influence rather than Otogi or Jounouchi. Both of them were too pushy. Mokuba didn't need to be taught anything from them.

"Then you and Yuugi have something in common." Mokuba said with a smirk, teasing his brother a little.

"Touché." Kaiba said in a bored voice.

"Besides, don't worry. I think Otogi is a bit weird." Mokuba confided, putting his brother's worry to rest.

"Hmpf. He makes Jounouchi seem normal. Weird is an understatement." Seto commented.

"You seem to talk a lot about Jou, big brother." Dammit, those statements the brunet said didn't mean anything! His brother was reading too much into it. Maybe.

"So do you." He defended.

"Ah, right. But only for your sake."

"How kind of you, to waste your time talking about that idiot with me, just to get me annoyed." Kaiba replied in a bored tone, craving coffee badly. Maybe even a sandwich.

"Well, a brother's got to do what a brother's got to do."

"To be a pest?"

"And being helpful." Mokuba pointed out, not being offended by the previous comment. The CEO didn't mean it anyway.

"Wonderful combination." Kaiba said drawly.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Seto. I just -" Mokuba explained in a sullen voice, but he was interrupted. A voice was heard in the background, calling out to his brother. Before he knew it, there seemed to be movement heard, and then that voice he'd never forget.

"Hey Kaiba!" Jounouchi suddenly called out, sounding happy. A very faint "give me back the phone, idiot!" was heard from his brother, which the blond paid no mind to at all.

"Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked, surprised. A smirk tugged his lips unconsciously. And a frown grew inside his mind.

"Yup! Aren't you happy to hear my wonderful voice?"

"Yes, it's very hard to contain my joy." He said sarcastically. Though it was debatable if Jounouchi picked up on it though.

"Well, I'd say you're doing a good job at it." The blond commented, still as happy sounding as ever. A mutter from Mokuba about how rude the blond was seemed to be the exit line, since he heard a door shut right after.

"Shocking." He said sarcastically once again. "Now get off the phone, I was speaking to my brother."

"Nope. I'm holding him hostage. You want him, you come here." The blond revealed, probably wearing a stupid grin on his moronic face. Kaiba frowned.

"Is this your marvellous plan?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it marvellous, but if you insist…"

"Funny. I'm hanging up now." He alerted coldly, and before Jounouchi could even as much as finish the "no!" he was about to voice out, the brunet had already put the phone down in its cradle. Having won the battle **and** pissing Jounouchi off, he happily smirked to himself before stepping away from the phone. The coffee that had not yet been made was calling.

And apparently, so was he phone.

Raising an eyebrow, he reached out for the electronic, already suspecting it was Jounouchi, for he was not dumb. Before he had the chance to open his mouth however, the blond was indeed the one who had been calling since his yell was heard.

"Fucking asshole! What is wrong with you! Don't you know how to have a normal conversation on the phone! What are you, ancient! Never heard of the concept before!" His romantic interest scolded loudly with much irritation and anger in his voice. The CEO remained calm, having a face that almost looked bored.

"Oh. It's you." The brunet muttered.

And so it started, another argument so similar to the plenty others they had had before. It was natural though. Them not fighting, Jounouchi not yelling, and Kaiba not frowning was a concept he didn't dare to think about. It was a given that it had to be this way sometimes, like the laws of physics.

Of course, that didn't mean they couldn't behave around each other either.

"Stop sipping so loudly, it's disgusting." Jounouchi scolded the brunet, who on the other end sat in his luxurious kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. Because the blond would not let the CEO be at peace, and since he craved the dark liquid badly, Seto had compromised.

"I'm not sipping loudly. You're just being dramatic." He replied calmly, taking another sip as his eyes scanned the newspaper before him.

"Am not!"

Why yes, after having hung up on the blond three times, and being called back every time, he had come to realize that Jounouchi would not give up. So he decided to let this so called conversation go on for a while. No harm done in that.

It had been kept alive for nearly ten minutes. Which was, in his book, quite a long phone conversation. A very long one. Usually, he simply stated his business and got it over with.

This was certainly different…

Then again, that might be because Jounouchi never shuts up.

"Alright…so, I see…something green. Guess what it is." The blond told in a half-bored voice, obviously not so interested in this game himself.

"No." Kaiba refused in his cold voice.

"Dammit, you're boring!" Katsuya whined with a sigh.

"You're the one insisting on keeping this conversation alive. Not I."

"Just like you to be a smart-ass." The blond grumbled.

"Don't you have something better to do? For example, not disturbing me?"

"Better than annoying you? Hmm, no. Don't think so." He teased, a chuckle closely followed.

"Well, despite the fact that you seem to have no life, I do. My company is waiting." He gladly informed.

"Fine, fine." Jounouchi said, giving up. He could really picture him waving it off with his hand as well, rolling his eyes as if it was the brunet who had been the troublesome one. "Well, see you later, moneybags!" The blond bid his farewell using a cheery voice, adding the nickname with an extra tone of enthusiasm. And before he could retort, the beeping sound of the phone took over, alerting him that the blond had hung up on him.

"Hmpf." What a moron, he decided grumpily to himself as he listened to annoying beeps. Yet it was with a faint smirk that he exited the kitchen, walking up to his bedroom to work once more.

Because, sometimes, breaks could be really entertaining. Even if they were forced upon him.

**XxxX**

The rain was still infuriatingly persistent, attacking his windows without any rest. Despite that, he had been able to read plenty reports and started to sketch on a new game his company was going to make. Hours had passed by since his phone call with the blond, and it was safe to say that it was night.

Something bothered him. It didn't feel right being in the house without Mokuba in it. There was an empty space inside of it, he knew, that just waited for the young boy to fill it up. That moment he determinedly decided that sleepovers were completely unnecessary, and allowing his brother to go to one would not be accepted once more. So with that decided, he pondered over different variables in this new game he was creating, hoping to be struck down by a genius thought any minute. That would certainly save him a lot of energy.

His digital clock changed the number, his eyes briefly noticed. 22:34. It was late. For normal people anyway. For him, this was the beginning of the evening.

That didn't explain why that sound was heard though. Alerted immediately, his head slowly turned to his wall, staring blankly at the electronic on it. The intercom, which was connected to a similar one on his mansion gates, rang repeatedly, calling out to him in an urgent manner. Calmly he turned his gaze, watching the rain pour down so mercilessly on the outside. It was probably that that was bothering this surprise guest of his. With deliberately slow movement he walked up to it, pushing a button, enabling the other person and him to have a conversation.

"State your name and business." His voice ordered in his professional tone used amongst associates.

"Dammit Kaiba, it's me! Now open the freaking doors, or I'll break in!" The very impatient voice of a certain blond declared. Blue eyes widened for just a second before narrowing, wondering what the hell was going on. Why was he here? What happened to the sleepover? Had something gone wrong?

…Mokuba.

"Where's Mokuba, and how is he?" He asked immediately, unknowingly clenching his fist while he did so.

"The kid's alright. He's at Yuugi's. Now open up the fucking gates! I'm soaking wet, and your stalling ain't helping!" Relieved that his younger brother was in no harm, the brunet smirked as he pressed another button, allowing the gates to open.

"I don't know, Jounouchi, I think having you outside of my property is perfectly fine." He teased and heard the blond growl a bit before the gates were open enough for him to dash through. A smug look was on the CEO as he pushed another button, closing his gates now that Jounouchi had entered. But before going to greet the other, he took a towel from his bathroom, not even giving the action a second though. Who cares. It's his carpets the idiot will get wet if he doesn't take care of it anyway. Then he moved to his front door. This time also deliberately slow. He could imagine the red face of anger on Jounouchi right now.

And as he opened the large door, greeted by a slightly cold breeze while he did so, it turned out to be the truth. Brown eyes glared, also appearing to know he had taken his sweet, long time to move. Before even waiting to be invited inside, Katsuya forced himself through the door, weakly pushing the brunet out of the way.

Blue eyes stared with amusement at the other as Katsuya removed his shoes and jacket before rubbing his arms to rid of the cold. He was intrigued by his movements, as he always was. There was something about them that separated Jounouchi from the rest. The blond stood out, despite his ordinary looks. He suddenly wondered if he was considered to look normal, but dismissed the thought.

"Here." Kaiba said in a cold voice, taking the blonde's attention. He carelessly threw the towel at him then. Brown eyes looked deeply surprised, wondering why he was given this item. Seto suddenly felt the need to explain himself so Jounouchi wouldn't get any ideas. Surely, there was no need to think he did this because of any deeper interest in the other man. "Idiot, you think I'd just let your dripping body walk around my house? Hmpf, I don't want to send it all to the dry-cleaners just because you decided to pay a visit." He said grumpily with folded arms. Katsuya made a small nod before rubbing the item against his hair to dry it. Seto continued to stare.

It felt almost like a déjà vu.

The bottom of Jounouchi's pants and his shirt seemed to remain wet, and the towel wasn't particularly helping. That the brunet understood. What he also understood was that he would either have to have the blond in this state, or offer him some of his own clothes…

Dreadful thought. As if he'd want to taint his attires with Jounouchi's body.

Deciding that he could take a look in his closet for something he didn't particularly like to begin with, he walked away from the blond without a word. It's not like it matters. He was doing this for selfish reasons.

"Hey, wait up!" Jounouchi's voice called out from behind him, just noticing the brunet missing. After a few running steps the blond walked side by side with the CEO. Blue eyes didn't even acknowledge the other man however, wearing an expressionless face.

What was Jounouchi even doing here? The question was particularly itching inside of him, but to be honest, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know the answer. A revelation of something sentimental, **again**, would not be appreciated. He blamed Yuugi on those emotional outbursts Jounouchi had a habit of having. Surely he wouldn't be like this without the help of the shrimp.

Perhaps, in a way, it was Yuugi's fault that he was mildly angry at Jounouchi, for the blond would have never been that weak and sentimental last night, even furthering to kissing him, without Yuugi's assistance and guidance throughout the years. After all, he must've been a big influence on the blond all this time. It was only logical.

Then again, this hypothesis was not well based and thought out only seconds ago. So it could be wrong. Even though it would feel great to have another thing to condemn the short teenager for. But, when it comes down to it, Jounouchi has the common intelligence to choose who he wants to be and what he wants to do, sadly enough. Many times he should be led by a script, but that was beside the point.

What the point was, however, the brunet forgot as the blond entered his bedroom beside him, throwing himself on the bed and wrapping the quilt around his cold body while wearing a happy grin.

It was then decided. Jounouchi had to get some dry clothes on him. Kaiba would not sleep in a wet bed. And not a moist one either.

"Out of the bed, idiot." He ordered with his back turned against Jounouchi, currently watching his collection of clothes with a sceptical eye. If he remembered correctly, he did own some trousers he wears to bed while it's winter. Those he could offer Jounouchi easily.

"I do whatever I want!" The voice of the other protested, glaring a hole in his back, he was sure.

"Get over here." Kaiba ordered. And despite the growls and reminders that Jounouchi had his own free will, the blond does get up from the bed and move over, though not forgetting to still glare and clench his fist when looking at the brunet. And Kaiba only smirks, pleased by this for some reason.

Because, maybe, this is how it should be.

"Take these on." Seto demanded, holding out a pair of trousers that are too long for the other, and maybe even a bit too slim around the waist considering the large amount of food Jounouchi can shove down. But this is the best he can do right now. He also reminds himself that he doesn't care. He's doing this because he just doesn't want Jounouchi to make his entire household have traces of rain in it. Therefore it will be good enough for Katsuya.

And Katsuya stares with a dumbfounded expression at both the CEO and his trousers, his eyes darting back and forth. Probably wondering where the generosity suddenly came from. But Kaiba doesn't feel like explaining himself twice, so he just throws the clothing item on his companion before walking over to his desk. Jounouchi doesn't need a shirt anyway, the one he's wearing is dry enough. It was protected by a jacket after all.

So he starts working again, blocking out the world around him like he has done countless times before.

It doesn't take long for Jounouchi to pull up a chair beside him. And when he does, Kaiba does indeed notice he has changed his pants. He smirks to himself as he keeps his eyes on the screen, feeling victorious for one reason or another. Silly, really.

Jounouchi starts to freely look around on his neatly organized working space, looking at both papers and diagrams to entertain himself. The brunet briefly notices that the blond prefers to look at the diagrams better than the rest. Especially those with a large variation of colours. Figures. His mind is easy to entertain.

Jounouchi is creating a mess. He lets him do it, though. But his eyes glare and his typing stops so he can fully concentrate on glaring, and he is aware he looks very stiff this moment. But he doesn't say anything to the oblivious fool who has yet to notice the unfriendly gaze cast upon him, or the lack of typing. Why he doesn't know. His mouth won't let him at the moment. Perhaps it's dry.

When Jounouchi does notice his angry looks however, brown eyes widen as if in realization, and he scratches the back of his head nervously, desperately trying to fix the order of papers to be right where they were before. Quite a failed attempt, and they both know it. So Jounouchi just stops trying, leaving the mess to be dealt by someone more capable. Like the brunet. But Kaiba doesn't do anything at the moment, going back to work instead. He can feel Jounouchi's bored mind screaming to be entertained. He ignores those screams, but the voice he can not block out.

"So…what did you do today then?" The blond asked, trying to ease the situation and make the CEO think of something else rather than the mess he had caused on his neatly organized desk.

"Were in school. Worked." Seto replied in a distracted tone, mainly focusing on working.

"Ah…exiting." Jounouchi commented, though not sarcastically, not knowing what else to say.

"Hn." Kaiba replied, for it was all he could think of saying. It then went irritatingly quiet between them, and Jounouchi stared into space, thinking of something or another. Blue eyes let go of the screen, calmly turning his eyes to watch the blond. He wondered, and he wanted answers. It was illogical to let it just be ignored without interrogation.

Katsuya now noticed Kaiba had stopped typing, and turned his face to meet the CEO's, brown eyes staring into blue ones. And Kaiba contemplated with a blank expression while Jounouchi wondered with confused eyes.

"Why did you come?" Seto finally managed to ask, his voice surprisingly soft. The rain outside continued to bring a constant noise, aggravating him slightly in this situation. Its sound even emits cold, the brunet thinks. He had never liked rain.

Jounouchi's eyes faltered upon hearing his question, looking away from the other. The tense atmosphere was now easily picked up. A very unconvincing shrug was soon followed.

"Don't know." Jounouchi said, obviously lying. He could tell, for he could see the false package the words were delivered in. Blue eyes narrowed sternly. He wanted an answer, but the blonde's reply indicated it could have to do with emotions. Did he even want to go down that road?

…No.

So he let it go.

With a small nod to prove he had heard the other, he turned back to his trusted electronic, about to type again. But as his hands moved up to the keyboard, two other ones managed to grab a hold of one of his own. He froze at the contact. Blue eyes quickly turned, looking at the other man with a shocked expression. Jounouchi didn't pay much mind to the CEO, appearing to be in his own world as he stared at his hands holding one of the brunet's.

Slowly Katsuya took a firmer grip of his cold body part, bringing it closer to himself so his arms wouldn't have to be outstretched. Kaiba watched his hand being moved away, not quite sure over what to say or do.

"Your hand's cold." Jounouchi mumbled softly, transfixed with watching the three fists. Two of which consisted of the blond man's, and the third one being his own, currently being shown much attention by the other man. Kaiba could feel the warmth the foreign hands gave to him. It felt nice. Though that word certainly was inadequate, for it did in no way explain the exact range of emotion he felt, just from one touch. Nice, he decided, was undoubtedly an understatement.

But blue eyes were still surprised, not knowing how to react to this sudden action. They turned back to normal though, watching Jounouchi being so unnaturally calm when doing something like this.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, not a hint of irritation in his voice. That was disturbing, because he wanted there to be. And as he wondered, the blond shrugged before facing him, a lopsided smile on his features.

"You work too much. So I've got to keep your hands away from the computer. Plus, I'm bored, and this is the only way to get your attention." He excused in a joking tone, brown eyes looking quite content as they stared into blue ones. Jounouchi still held his hand, his fingers making small movements on his skin. Caressing securely and subtly, yet all too evidently for the brunet.

And he gave in.

"I work too much, you say?" He asked, a familiar smirk on his lips. Katsuya picked up on the change of behaviour immediately, his smile growing as he nodded almost eagerly.

He was risking himself while doing this, basically inviting Jounouchi to cut him wide open and tear out his heart, the way he acted. He never knew of this affection before, the one they shared. Touches being uncomfortable were now comforting. Embraces that suffocated now a temporary release from the world. Jounouchi had, after all, brought him into a new one, one where he had a new role. Not of being the CEO or a brother, but just being there for he was wanted.

"Yup."

"I don't agree." Kaiba stated flatly, and the blonde's face fell, narrowing his eyes at the CEO, angry at him for raising his hopes. "But I could use a break." Seto said carelessly as he stood up, withdrawing his hand from Jounouchi.

"Ha! I knew you weren't a robot!" Katsuya said, his previous disappointment wiped away as he too stood up, happiness evident in his features. Eye contact was shared, neither knowing what would come after this. What was he supposed to do now?

Once again, brown eyes looked away, as if realizing something. Katsuya's shoulders tensed, and he appeared dazed. He had seemed quite abnormal the whole evening, so the brunet didn't care.

Food. That was the first thing his mind called out. Jounouchi liked food. It couldn't go wrong. That way they'd have something to do, and his companion would keep his mouth shut. Hopefully.

"Hungry?" Seto asked, causing Katsuya to direct his gaze at him again. The blond seemed to have an input and opened his mouth, but closed it nevertheless, though a bit reluctantly, as if knowing better. A small smile Kaiba believed was forced played on his lips soon afterwards.

"Always. You know that." Jounouchi joked, his smile a full grown grin now. There was something though, something off. He was not the best people reader when dealing with emotions, but he did know when someone was hiding things from him. Like Jounouchi was at the moment. And it disturbed him. He did not like secrets, and he did not like not knowing. But he wasn't so blunt as to ask what Jounouchi was hiding without even trying to extract the information in more subtle ways prior.

Question was, did he even want to know? It might just be a waste of time, or some other useless thing.

While in his pondering, both stood still, eyes locked. Their bodies not that close, but close enough. And he suddenly wondered why he had such a hard time to motivate himself to move and go downstairs to the kitchen. Perhaps the blond had the same problem, for he didn't do anything either. Just staring. It started to unnerve him. He had to get away from those eye. As he cleared his throat, he looked away, walking over to a window to watch his property. Just like he had this morning. Jounouchi's eyes were no longer visible to him. No longer making him unnerved. This way he could muster courage and collect his scattered thoughts.

"Kaiba…" The blond said with a heavy sigh, sullen steps approaching his tall form. Jounouchi was close, he could feel it. Hear it. And soon enough a forehead was lightly pressed against his back in between his shoulder blades. As if Katsuya's head needed to rest. He grew a bit stiff by the contact, controlling his breathing so nothing would be left to chance. Familiar hands held onto him, onto his waist and clothing fabric. Not holding like he wanted him in a passionate manner. Jounouchi was holding him for the sake of comfort, and, perhaps, even need. He did not know how it was to be needed by other's than Mokuba and his company.

"You've been more strange than usually today." Kaiba noted in his normal voice, acting as if nothing was going on at the moment.

"Maybe you're just imagining things." Jounouchi advised, not moving an inch. Kaiba didn't respond, feeling the arms that slowly encircled his waist. And for reasons he couldn't understand, one of his own hands rested atop of Jounouchi's. Katsuya's skin felt so right against his own. But he had a bad feeling. About what he wasn't sure. But it was there, and it wouldn't rest.

"Kaiba, you like spending time with me, right?" The young man behind him asked, still no change of emotion in his tone. Blue eyes were downcast, watching the windowsill dully. Contemplating over the question. Not the answer, but the question. Why was Jounouchi asking this to begin with?

"I think you can be the judge of that yourself." He dismissed, though not daring to release his weak grip on Jounouchi's hand that was against his stomach. It was nice to have him so close by the end of the day. Was this how normal couples lived?

"So, then I'm the highlight your day, and you anticipate every minute of it like the obsessed man you are?" Jounouchi joked, his tone seemingly brighter. Kaiba snorted in a amused way.

"Not only are you stupid, Jounouchi, but you're clearly delusional as well."

"Well, it was worth a shot." The blond said with a shrug. They grew silent then, neither wanting to move. It was too comfortable to stay like this. To support and lean on another person, physically that is. But maybe, it could even be translated to mentally as well. Just maybe.

But they weren't statues, and every man has to make his move.

A heavy sigh was heard from behind him, and he knew the source. The arms released their hold of the CEO, taking a weak grip of his arm to turn him around. Confused, the brunet still did as Jounouchi pleased, his blue eyes staring down at the blond. Wondering why he just broke the comfortable moment. But his eyes did not reach Jounouchi's, for they hid behind the mop of hair.

"Kaiba…I've got something to tell you." He voiced out slowly. Calmly. It was alarming. And he still could not see his eyes. Jounouchi's face was directed downwards, perhaps holding his gaze on the floor. Kaiba nodded anyway, though it would not be seen.

The hand on his arm made itself known again, tugging him to follow as Katsuya started to walk. Dumbly, he did as the blond wanted him to do. But something inside of him warned him not to. Told him to escape this scenario. There had been bad omens all day long. And he did not trust Jounouchi enough to not be the cause of his anxiety.

Stopping by the edge of the bed, Kaiba raised an eyebrow, questioning this. Jounouchi released his hold on him, gesticulating for him to sit. And despite that voice of reason inside of him telling him not to, he did so anyway. He was mad, that was a given. Being with Jounouchi maybe made him stupid.

He sat patiently, a look of boredom plastered on his face, staring at the man that appeared to have gone mute. Jounouchi walked over to his desk and dragged his work chair over to where he waited. A bit hesitantly Katsuya sat down on it in front of the brunet, their knees touching.

The their eyes met, and Kaiba almost grew afraid. Feeling there was something more than a petty friendship speech coming for him this time.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I'm probably going to disappoint you now, but…I have to say something or I might just go crazy." Katsuya explained, trying to bring in a joking atmosphere but failing horribly. Remorse clouded his eyes, and a sharp intake of air was heard. How many of those had he heard today anyway? No matter. Blue eyes widened slightly, understanding what might just come to happen. He had to get out…before it was too late.

"After dinner. You said you were hungry." He reminded, hoping to spark some interest in the other. Jounouchi remained immobile however, and the heavy atmosphere almost squeezed him down to the ground.

He wanted to escape, but knew he couldn't. Whatever Jounouchi might say, it would come up sooner or later. He had to endure it. Kaiba's didn't run. He wouldn't run. And that mantra repeated inside of him, yet he remained unwilling to abide the words, but did so anyway.

Jounouchi slowly leaned forward, his elbows resting on his lap and his hands taking a hold of Kaiba's. Then, as if deciding that was the wrong way to go, he released them and kept his hands to himself. A small smile was now evident on his lips. But it did in no way contain any joy. Kaiba on the other hand was frozen, unable to do anything. Paralysed by stupidity, he could not tear himself away from what was about to happen. Perhaps there was a part of him that wanted this.

"I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting…" Jounouchi mused, his way of apologizing for taking so long to speak. Kaiba did not react, his eyes glued on the other male in front of him. His heart beat considerably faster, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was looking forward to it.

"But you probably have it all figured out anyway. Don't you, Kaiba? You're supposed to be a genius after all. And I know I'm not, so you must've seen it coming." Katsuya mused, oddly distant from the scenario. As if it didn't apply to him. But the sombre attitude radiated from him so clearly despite that. He could see it. But he still disagreed with his statement. He was a genius concerning smarts, and not emotions. Emotions could not be calculated. They were never logic, as he had learned first hand with this infatuation turned to love.

"So anyway… I kissed Mai." Jounouchi admitted in a similar tone. Blue eyes widened. This was not what he had expected Jounouchi to say. Confusion, shock and even slight anger washed over him so suddenly. Even the slightest bit of disappointment, having nearly hoped for something greater.

"What?" His mouth moved before he had any time to think, surprising to himself as well as the blond. Brown eyes blinked at him, as if curious why he reacted on impulse.

"I…" Jounouchi started, but ending the supposedly sentence instantly. "It was that game. Truth or Dare, you know?" Oh. That game. Hmpf. He knew it was stupid. "Honda dared me to kiss her. So I-"

"Why are you telling me this!" Kaiba asked, partially insulted. Why on earth did Jounouchi even think for a second he wanted to listen to this! "I'm not interested in knowing who you kiss or don't." He stated coldly, his tongue poisonous. But the words were far from the truth.

"It's got a reason, I swear." The blond promised. So Seto let it go, if a bit reluctantly. Seeing he had calmed down, Jounouchi continued.

"Mai's…not ugly you know. And she's probably the strongest girl, or woman, whatever, that I know. Though don't tell her I said that. And…I guess always used to like her, because it was hard not to." Jounouchi explained. Anger boiled within the CEO, clenching his jaw. He knew that maybe this revelation was supposed to be good, a final proof they could never be. But it felt so incredibly hurtful all the same. Jounouchi was cutting his heart, and he didn't even seem to mind nor notice.

"I'm failing to see the point of this." Kaiba said in a cold voice, snorting as he stood up. Brown eyes widened.

"No, you sit down! Now! You need to hear this!" The blond said, taking a hold of his arm. He seemed desperate, in dire need to get this all out. Blue eyes looked down into familiar brown ones only to succumb to the request. He sighed irritably.

"Just get it over with." He ordered, seating himself again with folded arms and crossed legs.

"Thank you." Jounouchi said before continuing. "So, when Honda dared me, you'd guess I should feel like a pretty lucky guy, right?"

"You tell me." Seto dismissed with a frown.

"Well…I didn't." Jounouchi admitted, his eyes avoiding to look into his. Blue eyes looked surprised, and he knitted his brow. Did this mean…?

"You look surprised, Kaiba. Maybe you weren't as smart as I'd thought." Jounouchi joked, looking sincerely amused. Kaiba's frown deepened.

"Don't play games." He warned.

"I'm not."

"Then get it over with."

"You know, you're making it really hard for me to make this come out the way I wanted it to."

"I don't care." Seto stated and received a glare from the man in front of him. There was silence and a deep breath from Jounouchi before the blond continued.

"Just when I was about to kiss her, do you know what I thought about?" Jounouchi asked in a serious, yet troubled, voice. Kaiba could only feel anger, as the subject made him feel so.

"If she'd taste like food or candy?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"No, asshole." Katsuya insulted whilst glaring angrily. "It was you." Katsuya said firmly, his eyes a bit softer than before.

"…What?" The brunet managed to ask, his mind temporarily overpowered by shock.

"And I realized that, hell, I can't do this anymore!" Jounouchi began to rant passionately. "I can't do this with you, and I can't keep lying to myself, or to you!" Jounouchi exclaimed, ignoring the brunet's question. Kaiba remained disturbingly calm however. Blue eyes stared blankly ahead of him. It was hard for him to react. Neither option in his head sounded right to him.

"I don't even know how it happened! One day, it was just there! And it wouldn't go away, and spending more and more time with you didn't exactly make it disappear either!" He raved, getting out his frustration, animated hand gestures accompanying his voice. Occasionally holding his head as if in a headache. Katsuya obviously appeared troubled by these feelings as well as Kaiba, and he took minor relief knowing that. At least the blond was aware not all was fun and games.

"I know you don't seem that interested, and I know you shouldn't be, but somehow I can't help but think…that you are." Katsuya stated, last part if a bit softly. Words forbidden, Jounouchi lowered his head, clenching his hands, appearing to mentally prepare himself. Kaiba still had a urge to run, but knew it would be cowardly.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba…" Jounouchi mumbled before lifting up his face, sharing eye contact with the brunet. "But I think I'm in love with you." He confessed, his eyes showing a sincerity Seto wished wasn't there. Kaiba instantly grew a distant look in his eyes, trying to take himself away from the scene mentally.

"Love…" The brunet said, tasting the word, staring off into space, removed from reality it seemed. He disapproved greatly. This was not supposed to happen. Not at all. And to his surprise, he found that the word tasted bitterly against his tongue.

His heart pounded, blood growing warmer inside of him. The words Jounouchi should have never said actually came to affect him. For some odd reason, there was a part inside of him that liked hearing them. He quickly ignored that source of stupidity. He hadn't counted on this sort of reaction from his side.

After a few moments of complete silence, Katsuya started to look worriedly at him, though not courageous enough to utter any words. Suddenly, blue eyes glared at the man in front of him, a newfound anger inside of him growing.

"Liar." Kaiba accused, narrowing his eyes. Brown eyes widened, but Kaiba didn't care. Immediately he stood up, in a suppressed rage over what he though he had figured out. It must have been in a very quick and unseen manner that he rose up, for the blond was deeply surprised by the action, drawing back as far as he could in his chair.

"What?" The blond asked, not appearing to follow his thoughts. Kaiba wasn't bothered with this, Katsuya could never keep up mentally.

"It's that game. You were dared to say this, weren't you? Hmpf. I'm not a fool, Jounouchi. You really thought I would buy that silly act?" He stated, his words stinging in the air. Brown eyes glared back, standing up as well. Katsuya was angry now, an emotion not unfamiliar to Kaiba. At least something he knew how to deal with.

"I wasn't lying!" The shorter of the two defended with clenched fists. "I'd never do something like that to you! You know that, you asshole!" Katsuya defended with passion. Or rather, passionate anger. The brunet was unfazed by the words.

"Hmpf. Cut the drama."

"Why don't you believe me?" Katsuya asked, a sort of sadness lurking in his eyes.

"Why should I?" Seto asked back nonchalantly, as if it was a stupid thought to begin with.

"I'm telling the truth, Kaiba!" It didn't matter. All was lost now. All sense of odd security, gone. All cards had to be put on the table, and he didn't like it. He'd feel quite naked without them. He needed the cards, needed protection.

"I want you out." Seto stated coldly, his face not betraying the notion that had taken over him. His companion however, was all but expecting it.

"W-what?"

"I said out. Get. Out. Do I need to spell?" He mocked, smirking, hands in pockets as if to appear relaxed when he really wasn't. His old behaviour shining through. "You can lead yourself out on your own, I'm sure." He dismissed, turning around from the other male, attempting to go to his desk. A growl was heard from behind him, clearly objecting whilst being frustrated. Quickly the blond had sprinted in front of him, glaring up into blue eyes. His hands holding a firm grip on his collar, forcing him to lower his head, if just a bit. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jounouchi asked in a loud voice. Hearing no reply from the taller teen, he continued, this time in a voice a bit softer. "You can't seriously believe that, right?" No…he couldn't. And that was what wrecked it all. Jounouchi's feelings seemed sincere, sadly enough.

"It doesn't matter." He stated simply, brushing off Jounouchi's hands easily, allowing himself the pleasure to stand up straight. But he did not move away, locked in a glare with the shorter one.

"Like hell it does!" What was the problem with Jounouchi? Why had he such a hard time to connect with the fact that he was being rejected? Hmpf. Typical. The loser never admits defeat, and keeps trying anyway. He shouldn't have expected any less. "I told you how I felt, and you're just…just…!" Katsuya added, faltering towards the end, losing his train of thought.

"Told me what? That you have a measly crush on me?" Kaiba asked, a sudden undertone of anger in his voice that he tried to hide. Tried to hide that he was disappointed that Jounouchi did not feel as strongly as he did. Jounouchi just gave him false hope this way, and he didn't like being teased.

Because, when it came down to it, he loved Jounouchi. And Jounouchi had apparently just started to form a little school boy crush, a weak infatuation, on him. He was not special in any way. He was not more desired that any other person Jounouchi most likely had had a crush on. That revelation stung him, like salt in his wounds.

A snort escaped from him as he looked down on Jounouchi as if he was worth nothing. His forced exterior that clashed so severely with his interior.

"Do you know how many people that share that feeling?" Seto asked coldly. Suppressed anger slowly started to show however, if only a bit. "I know for sure there are several women out there, claiming to have the same feelings as you do! What's the difference? Why should I care?" He asked, trying to make the other man feel small.

"Don't you even compare me to them, you jerk! They don't even know you!"

"And what? You do?" He taunted.

"I thought I did anyway." Jounouchi bit back bitterly in a mutter, clear disappointment showing in his eyes. Seto made a soft snort, a sign that he was calming down.

"Proves how much you know." He replied arrogantly, not a hint of mercy in his eyes. Jounouchi's face darkened as he went silent, and Kaiba did the same, not wanting to talk. The temporary quiet room was soon filled with sound despite that.

"…So it meant nothing all along, is that what you're saying?" Jounouchi asked carefully, staring down on the ground.

"Maybe I am."

"Then I definitely know you're lying." Katsuya claimed, a saddened, but victorious expression on his face. "People who don't care don't act like you do, Kaiba. Not like you did." There was truth in those words. But he could not let his façade falter.

"You're ignoring what really matters, Jounouchi. A pathetic little crush won't get you anywhere. You're just confused." The CEO brushed off arrogantly. It only annoyed the other even more.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a kid! I'm not confused!" He spat, face growing red out of anger. Kaiba's remained pale as usual. "And it's not fair for you to judge me on my feelings! What the hell do you expect me to do! Love you!" Katsuya asked harshly, snorting as if to insult. "Why! You don't even love **me**, you asshole!" The blond raved, and the brunet felt that the words must've been powerful, for they stung. Of course. The thought of Jounouchi loving him was ludicrous. There was no reason to have hoped otherwise.

"I…" Then why did it feel like his heart was brutally squeezed, hurting him for no apparent reason?

He had not expected such a blow aimed at him. And he stared down with blank eyes as if in a daze. His muscles were tense, causing his body to be stiff. His time for rejection had bestowed upon him, and he found he didn't quite like the feeling it gave him. A hole in his heart, knowing Jounouchi was unable to love him. But the thought was silly, he reminded himself, and kept it at that. As he then realized just how stupid he must look he swiftly turned away, finding relief that he could not see Jounouchi right now, who's eyes had grown so wide from his silent reaction. Sometimes, silence speak louder than any action nor word could ever say.

"…Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, a look of something resembling fear, or perhaps worry, in his eyes. But that the CEO could not see. A small gulp was heard, most likely an involuntarily one, before he began once more. "Kaiba…you…you love me?" The blond asked hesitantly. It showed in his voice that he did not know how to act at the moment. The brunet couldn't blame him. He didn't know either.

Suddenly he felt so vulnerable.

"I said get out." He calmly reminded, refusing to look. He felt pathetic doing so, but pretended the outside world behind the windows created such a better place to look at.

He heard no retreating footsteps walk out of his room, and he guessed Jounouchi did not abide by his request, or rather, his demand. Still too weak to face him, he remained frozen like the statue he suddenly wanted to be. Emotionless. If only…

A warm palm brushed against his own from behind him, making him wonder when exactly he had taken out his hand from the pocket. Not that it mattered.

A gentle squeeze, to assure him, soon followed. Yet all the brunet thought of was that this was his personal doom.

A body moving closer, slowly, one centimetre at a time to see if the action would be accepted, and his body grew warmer by the closeness. But his eyes refused to look, inwardly scolding himself for allowing his weaknesses to have shown. Jounouchi knew now. He knew he loved him. And the thought scared him. Jounouchi had control over him. He could use that information against him. Kaiba hated to have to rely on someone else to know he's safe.

He contemplated, strategically wondering what would be the most profitable move at the moment. A solution was in front of his nose the whole time, but he had a hard time embracing it. Eventually, however, he knew he would have to.

The body beside his moved, letting go of his hand. Now in front of him, Kaiba had a hard time keeping his vision as Jounouchi-free as possible. So he succumbed, his gaze falling on the other man. He could not decipher the emotion, or maybe even emotions, taking place on Jounouchi's face, feeling that small smile was not true.

The brunet did not move, uncertain of what was going on. Yet he had such a hard time objecting, and he felt himself being more pathetic and ridiculous than ever before because of this. He was weak, and he was slipping, falling into a world unknown, controlled by emotions as if it was his master. He did not want to become that kind of person. He feared it.

A look of what could be interpreted as pity shone from brown eyes, and Kaiba narrowed his own. He hated pity. Loathed it with a passion. He didn't need it. Not even in a situation like this.

Unsurely Katsuya lifted his hand, aiming it for his cheek, that he could see. But he glared, disapproving of the action. And as if the blond thought otherwise now, he hastily lowered his arm, letting it fall to his side again. A helpless look painted his face, his lips in a thin, pressed line. But Seto didn't think much of it, mostly concerned with his own pride at the moment.

"You have to choose, Kaiba." The sudden soft whisper was heard from Jounouchi's mouth. It contained a hint of remorse, as if the blond didn't quite like this idea himself either. "I don't want to force you to be with me," he explained in a low tone. "but I don't want to wait around either. I know you'd just ignore me the best you could if I gave you time to think about it. That way you wouldn't have to make a choice. And then it'd definitely be a no." He admitted, looking into blue eyes who had now stopped glaring.

A decision was required from him, something he had tried to avoid for so long. Something he had been unable to make all this time. Now Jounouchi suddenly wanted him to make one, just like that? It wasn't as easy as it sounded. This was too complicated for him that it perplexed him often.

In a firm gaze he stared down in his silent contemplation. Words would be needed to get out soon. But first he had to decide. And he hated Jounouchi for it.

Acting on impulse, Jounouchi lifted both his hands this time, reaching up for his face. The brunet didn't move, but made no sign of cooperating or agreeing with this action either. His eyes merely observed, feeling the palms being placed at his jaw and neck area. Feeling the warmth it brought with, he grew less worried. Seeing the blond draw a breath to collect some courage, the shorter of the two suddenly grew taller, most likely standing on his toes or something alike. He didn't see that though. All visible now was the face drawing closer, and for some reason, his own palms clenched and began to sweat due to it. Pathetic. He was nervous.

Hesitation was still clear in those brown eyes, but the blond still leaned closer, guiding the brunet's head down with his hands placed on him. He moved slowly, Kaiba noticed. He suspected it to be deliberately. In case the CEO didn't want to do this, so he could break away. But Kaiba's will to resist had been shut off it seemed, and so he stood there, his arms hanging by his sides like dead weights. He felt moronic, not quite sure what to do. Not quite sure what it was he even wanted to do.

As the face was remarkably close now, their breaths mixing in a familiar way, Jounouchi stopped, looking into blue eyes, trying to find something. A few tormenting seconds later, brown eyes closed, and the brunet knew what was coming next. Mimicking, his own shut as well as he mentally prepared, glad his face had showed nothing but indifference while his internal battle had taken place.

Something warm lightly pressed against his lips, and he noticed the foreign lips on his were faintly moist. For reasons unknown his heart beat faster, and he was finding himself enjoying this. But too soon, Jounouchi drew away his lips, before the brunet had the urge to lift his arms and press the other closer. This action was dismissed, seeing Jounouchi breaking away from him. An apologetic smile, a lopsided one, formed. Genuine this time.

"Sorry. I've just wanted to do that for some time now." He explained, grinning. As if the seriousness of this situation had been thrown away. "In case you'd say no or anything. Had to take the chance now or never, you know." Katsuya continued, that fitting grin still gracing his features. Kaiba nodded curtly, not finding any appropriate verbal answer to that. He found himself wishing he had deepened the kiss. Instead he had not done anything, being a passive man, enjoying what was thrown his way.

"If I agree on a relation, what will happen?" He asked as if it concerned business. Katsuya didn't seem to mind that however, a form of happiness showing in his eyes.

"I'd… I would be with you." He answered as calmly as he could.

"And if I don't agree?" Kaiba asked in the same manner. The blonde's cheerful disposition faltered.

"Then we wouldn't be together."

"Would you leave me alone?" He asked with indifference.

"What?" Katsuya asked, not quite understanding the question.

"If I say no. You'd leave me alone then? Completely?"

"I can't force you to be with me. I already told you that. Besides, it wouldn't feel right." Jounouchi explained, feeling at unease, his eyes drifting.

"Hn." Kaiba said in a tone that sounded neither approving nor disapproving. He contemplated, leaving the other man to stare and anticipate.

The annoying rain made itself reminded again. The sound of it attacking his windows was heard once more. But he had more important things to care for at the moment.

Jounouchi grew uncomfortable with waiting, hands in pockets, trying to look carefree when he was far from. Blue eyes observed him. He'd miss him, he was sure. Though that did sound overly sappy in his book.

Deciding he himself needed to make a proper decision for once, and take action as well, Kaiba moved closer towards Katsuya, their eye contact never breaking. Widened brown eyes watched him do so, but no words were spoken. He liked it better this way. Talking was unnecessary in this moment. He could feel the body heat of Jounouchi radiating towards him. He was always invitingly warm.

His hand soon found itself holding Jounouchi's chin, tilting it upwards towards him. Watching as Jounouchi grew more surprised, and strangely satisfied, Kaiba smirked to himself. With no hesitation he leaned down, closing his eyes, his lips landing perfectly against the blonde's.

He did not do this weakly, but with determination, his lips claiming their rightful spot. There was no disapproval from Katsuya, so he had no intention of letting go. Butterflies in his stomach, he ignored them the best he could, concentrating on the soft lips against his own. Soon their tongues met, a more passionate greeting than expected.

Though he was not sure who had opened their mouth first, it didn't matter, because all his mind was concentrating on was what a sensation this was. It could not compare. To be honest, he had not expected much, having kissed already with Arisu, that fake ex-girlfriend of his. Their kisses had not tasted good. Their kisses had not felt this nice. Her tongue had not been as pleasurable as Jounouchi's.

This was different, and he was quite grateful that was the case. This was exiting. He did not want to run away. And like a drug, he was unable to pull away from its intoxicating nature, caressing Jounouchi's tongue with his own. A pace that began slow but quickened within seconds of exploring. Shivers of pleasure went down his spine, and they multiplied as hands began to firmly assault his back with touches to combine with the kiss. His own hands possessively pulled Jounouchi closer, holding with firmly around his waist, roaming underneath his shirt. How he had managed to get under there he did not know. Like most things at the moment, it had no value. His fingers pressed against the skin he'd come to love to caress. And his tongue hungrily kept on its dance with Jounouchi's.

Drawing back for air, their foreheads pressed against each other to temporarily rest, eyes opening now, waking to see the other one's ahead of them. Katsuya grinned, leaning forward again. Butterfly kisses teased the brunet's pale skin, tracing from the corner of his lips to his jaw. Softly. Eagerly. He was wanted, like he had never been before. In return he did the same, his light kisses trailing down to the other male's neck, giving him a clear view to steer the blond as he tried to guide them to the bed. Their mutual walk was clumsy, and too filled with passion that needed to be taken care of at this instant for them to move properly. Kaiba found that he didn't care, pushing the body of the blond down on the bed with great enjoyment. For a second he stood at the edge, watching Jounouchi waiting for him. A certain thought raced through his mind as his eyes observed the other man.

This was actually nice. Wonderful, even. Perhaps fantastic.

With a smirk he bent his knees and lowered himself over the other, feeling a happiness not experienced before. He didn't want to elaborate that he'd never feel it again without Jounouchi.

His hands roamed Jounouchi's front, as if curious, as if he had never explored it before. Lips locked with lips, and fingers made a mess of his perfectly combed hair as they pushed his face even closer, even if that seemed quite impossible. The hands then let go of his brown hair, trailing down to his waist, firmly caressing. His own hands did not, one elbow used to balance himself and the other hand freely running through blond hair. He'd never get sick of feeling it.

Weak moans mixed in the air, and he feared he might be taking it too far. His initial intention had just been a kiss.

Reluctantly he lifted his head, an unwilling panting soon followed after their lips had departed. Jounouchi panted as well, so he didn't care.

Brown eyes now stared up at him contently from where the blond rested, wearing a small smile that seemed permanent on his lips. Blue eyes stared down, watching the face of the other, observing the way he looked, taking in all forms, lines and skin into his memory, storing it away and saving the information. His free hand lazily pressed against Jounouchi's right side of his face, his own thumb gently drawing back and forth on his cheekbone while his other fingers did the same to his hair. Stroking caringly, though he'd rather die than admit doing so.

Leaning down his head, slowly this time, his lips made a small kiss on Jounouchi's warm ones, a final act of affection from his side. He lingered, and he knew why. But his head lifted, a serious look in his eyes as he looked down.

"I've reached a decision now, Jounouchi." Kaiba stated. Jounouchi chuckled to himself, finding the statement amusing as he grinned.

"Oh really?" Jounouchi asked sarcastically, his hands on the waist on man above him, pulling closer.

"Yes." Kaiba stated, his eyes staring down indifferently. His hand drew away from Jounouchi's face, using it to support his own weight instead. "And I choose to decline." He stated in the same tone, pulling away his body from the other. He left little room for an input, ignoring his own mental scolding concerning this decision. Soon he was on his feet, adjusting his clothing and dusting off imaginary dirt. Katsuya lay still in the bed, his body unnaturally stiff. A shocked and disbelieving look on his face before he finally reacted with words.

"…What?" He asked as if in a daze, his eyes turning towards the brunet as he brought himself up to sit. Kaiba stared coldly at the blond, as if nothing had ever happened.

"I said I decline. There'll be no relationship. That means in any form. I call off this friendship too. It was only a waste of time anyway." Kaiba rejected easily, fooling Jounouchi with a mask of non-committal indifference.

"You can't do that!" Katsuya protested, anger building inside him. He was quickly on his feet, glaring at the CEO with a murderous intent it seemed. "You can't just kiss me and walk away! That's not how it works!" He exclaimed in a way that seemed almost desperate to Kaiba.

"It is what it is. Get over it." The CEO stated. "I'd like you to leave now." The blond growled at the order given to him, his muscles tensing, which was visible to the brunet. What he did not expect was when Jounouchi's clenched fist went flying in the air, causing a hard impact on his cheek. The hit was not as hard as he knew Jounouchi could hit, but most certainly harder than any normal slap. His hand unconsciously went up to touch the abused skin, cool fingers soothing the temporary pain his face didn't allow to show.

"Asshole!" Katsuya exclaimed directly afterwards, glaring at the brunet who stared disbelievingly at him. Though he had understanding for the punch taking place, he hadn't actually thought there'd be one. "You think it's fun to mess with my head! Huh? Do you, moneybags!" Katsuya bellowed as he growled.

"Jounouchi, your behaviour is childish." Kaiba reprimanded, which only caused Katsuya to growl.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" He snarled as he glared angrily. The burnet didn't answer the question, perceiving it as rhetorical. So they stared, a hostile atmosphere choking him, disenabling him to escape. Stubbornness kept him there, not wanting to give in. Kaiba didn't know what to say, and Jounouchi didn't know where to begin.

"Give me a reason." Katsuya finally demanded with folded arms. A brown eyebrow was raised.

"What?"

"A reason, you idiot. Why you don't want to be with me. I mean, not wanting to sound like an egomaniac, but dammit, you kissed me **and** you have feelings for me! What the fuck is the problem!"

"What **isn't** the problem?" Kaiba bit back. "Have you even given this possible relationship a realistic thought? It wouldn't work!"

"How the hell would you know!" Jounouchi challenged.

"Logic, moron." Seto easily replied, snorting afterwards.

"Who said we can't make it work!"

"Love is weak, Jounouchi. It's a mistake to cross paths with it." Kaiba spoke calmly, as if to assure himself the words were true.

"Gah! You drive me crazy! You know, I have no idea why the fuck I wanted to be with you in the first place!" The blond exclaimed, frowning as he folded his arms and sulked by himself.

"Then it should be no problem for you to leave." The brunet stated, a strange distant look on his face, hiding the fact that he had been insulted.

"Yes, it **is** a problem. Because you don't want me to." Katsuya said, a smirk gracing his lips for a second, as if he had a catch on the other.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked coldly. "I never said I liked you in any way." Instead of growing angry, like he thought the blond would, Katsuya snorted.

"You're trying that old excuse again? 'Oh look at me, I'm a CEO! I have no feelings! But I still go around and kiss people, and spend time with them, and-'" Jounouchi mimicked and taunted, liking it too much according to the brunet. He was cut off however.

"I think you've made your point." Kaiba stated sharply, glaring at the blond for not believing in his lies.

"Good. Now could you tell me why the hell you suddenly just want to throw everything away like the jerk you are?" Jounouchi asked angrily, though trying not to lose control.

"I just find it fruitless." The brunet shrugged off, suddenly feeling very cornered.

"Bullshit!" Jounouchi snapped, but Kaiba remained his calm, a face looking bored as his mask. "Tell me truth!"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because that's a stupid reason,-" Jounouchi explained smirking. "and also, I can tell that you are." He explained, a smug look on him. They stared at one another for a few silent seconds, both wanting the upper hand.

"That doesn't change a thing. I still want you gone." Kaiba said truthfully, for this could not go on. His eyes pierced through Jounouchi. The blond seemed taken aback by the statement, looking disbelievingly at the other for a moment. Perhaps he saw the sincerity in it, for deep inside, Kaiba wished to be rid of this all. To get away from Jounouchi and this mess his heart had created. Never mind he had a strong wanting for Jounouchi to stay as well.

"Yeah…" Katsuya said with a dejected smile. "I guess you really do." A heavy sigh was heard as he ran a hand through his hair. As if his knees were weak, Jounouchi seated himself on the edge of the bed, elbows on his legs and hands supporting the weight of his head. Blue eyes observed, not quite understanding this behaviour. Minutes ago Jounouchi looked ready to punch him, and he had. Now…now he simply sat there, looking as defeated and weak as a true loser. And he did not feel pity, and he did not feel sympathy. But he connected, for he felt the same way right this moment. Though he did have a knack for hiding things better than the blond.

With a sigh of defeat, he proceeded to sit down beside the other, not sensing any harm in it.

"It's not the end of the world, Jounouchi." He reminded, his eyes staring straight ahead of him, as if he was ignoring the blond. Jounouchi didn't look at him either though, eyes on the floor.

"Yeah, I know." He answered in a dull voice. Kaiba was not satisfied with hearing it.

"It's better this way." He offered another reason, but the other man didn't seem to care that much of this one either.

"Maybe."

"It wouldn't work out, I have too many responsibilities to take care of firsthand." Yet another one. Katsuya was still unaffected.

"I know."

"Then why does it matter?"

"I still wanted to give it a shot." He replied truthfully, brown eyes now turning to look at the brunet. Simultaneously Kaiba did the same, his eyes meeting the other's. A moment of shared pain in the quiet of the room took place.

"I can't, Jounouchi." He defended quietly in a solemn manner. The excuse was weak, but it was the truth. He couldn't. He was unable to agree to a relationship that would forever wound his pride. He had come too far in life to let something as petty as love interfere. Sombre brown eyes stared at him, taking in the words, giving the CEO a small nod, understanding. Their gaze broke, Jounouchi now focusing on something else. Soon enough, it changed.

A grin was now on Jounouchi's face, a fake one indeed. The blond slapped the back of the stiff CEO in a friendly manner as he chuckled. Trying to, anyway. A way to rid of the tense atmosphere.

"It's alright, Kaiba! Look at you, being all dark and moody! Cheer up!" Somehow, seeing Jounouchi put up a front like this, hurt him. And he wished to just reach out and touch him. "Don't you worry about me, I'll do great on my own." He assured, still wearing that affected grin, talking in that voice that told him nothing was fine. Kaiba looked at him for some time, already feeling he was missing him. So pathetic was he, this could only be a wise decision.

"I don't doubt you will." The brunet revealed with indifference in both tone and face. Only because he was never good at showing his feelings.

"Ah, Kaiba, you're getting emotional now!" Jounouchi teased. "I guess I'm a bad influence for you, huh?"

"Yes. That you most certainly are." The CEO agreed, a small smirk on his lips. Katsuya smiled back, truly this time, before getting up on his feet.

"Well, I better get going. It's kind of late and all." He informed with his face turned backwards towards Kaiba, who had now risen from the bed as well. "Take care, Kaiba." The blond bid his farewell, sincere care in his eyes. The brunet watched as if helpless, feeling everything slipping away from him like sand between his fingers. His mouth opened, an action he wasn't convinced was so smart to do.

"Stay." He found himself demanding, his eyes fixated on the body that was leaving him. Jounouchi instantly came to a halt, turning himself and staring at the brunet, confusion written all over him.

"W-what?"

"Stay with me. For the night." Kaiba offered. But it didn't seem to ease the big question mark that Jounouchi was. "That's all I can give you."

And Jounouchi just looked at him with an unreadable expression that made him self-conscious. He hated him for having that power over him.

He had called out and practically shouted out his yearning for the here by doing this, wanting his presence if only for another night. But he couldn't deny it. If he was going to live without Jounouchi for the rest of his life, what difference would this day do?

"Well?" He asked, growing impatient. Jounouchi looked uneasily around himself before hesitantly walking closer into the room again. Soon they were face to face, eye contact never breaking. It was hard to look at Jounouchi, because he had yet to agree. Maybe he just came back to hit him.

"I swear Kaiba, make me angry again, and I'll kick your scrawny ass over to America." Jounouchi threatened with a weak glare. Kaiba smirked appreciatively.

"Noted."

"So what is this then?" The blond asked, referring to his offer.

"Nothing." Kaiba answered. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing?" Jounouchi mimicked disbelievingly.

"Yes, nothing for a night. Then it's over." He stated with finality in his voice. Both stared quite some time, having to let the words sink in. His companion soon found his voice again, and his normal attitude.

"Way to go. You're the most overdramatic person I know." Katsuya stated, rolling his eyes.

"Besides yourself?" Kaiba taunted, behaving as usual. For now the night would not be tainted with longing.

"Ha ha. So funny." He taunted right back, causing them both to smirk at one another. Feeling the sense of old behaviour rising through, his hand went up, only to rest against Jounouchi's cheek. Brown eyes closed, relaxed. Jounouchi's hand was then brought up to hold Kaiba's, and he loved feeling it against his own.

"So you're mine tonight?" He mumbled, lazily opening his eyes.

"That's one way of looking at it." Kaiba said, not keen on using the term the blond had. He slightly frowned, not wanting to be seen as a possession. The frown turned into a surprised look though, as he felt the blond slowly embrace him, their chests lightly pressed. Two strong arms around him.

He could feel Katsuya's heart beat as well as his own.

After a momentary hesitation, he lifted his arms and encircled the blond in a secure hold, his face buried in the blond mop of hair he'd never smell again. It wasn't even the right scent. It was his own, for it was his shampoo Katsuya had used this morning. And the brunet would miss how he truly smelled. Apple suited the other so much better. Grief was already in his system.

They lingered, as it was only natural. Neither had a desire to let go, perfectly fine in their shared hold that contained a mutual bond Kaiba was sure he'd never find again. Fingertips soothed their bodies, trailing the skin as if it held more mysteries than anything else. No one else could make him feel this way, and he didn't even want for anyone else to hold that ability. Only Jounouchi. It'd always be him.

"So this is it, huh?" The low voice Jounouchi had asked, the side of his face resting against Kaiba's chest.

"Yes." Kaiba answered, his tone grave.

"Well, if it means anything -" The blond started, speaking so close to the CEO's skin his lips brushed against it. "I won't be angry with you." He murmured. "It'd just be a waste of time anyway." He declared, smiling. Kaiba's blank stare didn't change, no emotion flowing through. His only response was to hold the other a little bit tighter.

He had no regrets. Not any major ones, at least. He would be free soon, and he'd deal with it. He'd find a way. All the same, he did get to have Jounouchi, if even for a night. Thus proving that Kaiba always gets what he wants, even if it doesn't last forever. His pride would be saved now. Jounouchi would not even be happy with him, for he had a completely different lifestyle than he. They'd clash too severely. He'd be too possessive of the blond as well, he was sure.

Soon enough both of them had crawled into bed, as it was much easier to lay beside one another instead of standing. On their side, facing one another, Kaiba continued to stroke Jounouchi in a caring manner. Tired lips currently created lingering kisses on his neck and face, slowly moving towards his mouth. Deciding it was not a good position, Jounouchi brought up his body, straddling the brunet, continuing the flow of kisses that promised nothing but pure care. And when their lips met, Kaiba engaged in the activity, making it slow and tender. For that was how they had come together. Pure passion was not what made them stay together all this time. It was that they grew to like one another, taking their time to learn more about each other, that made them care so genuinely.

Jounouchi was the one to break the kiss, staring down with a saddened expression.

"I don't want to let you go." He shamelessly admitted. The statement slightly alarmed Kaiba, but he did not let it show.

"You have to." He replied calmly.

"Why? It's all so stupid." He shared his thought easily, a distant expression on his face.

"Jounouchi, I just can't do this anymore." Kaiba admitted, trying to sound cold, but it did not work as planned. His hand went up to the cheek of the man above him, resting there. "I can't." He said, as if to let the words sink in. Jounouchi stared down at him for several speechless seconds. They were nerve wrecking. Then, he sighed, a small saddened smile on his lips.

"You're lucky I'm a nice guy. If I wasn't, I'd stalk you and force you to be with me." He joked, his way of accepting how everything would be played out. Seto nodded, pulling Jounouchi's face closer, sharing yet another intimate moment he knew he'd never forget.

And as the night went on, and as their minutes ticked away, sleep eventually took over them, refusing to let them have any more.

**XxxX**

His eyes stared blankly at the sleeping body who still wore the same clothes as the night before. Neither had bothered to change as they went to bed, too interested in being close to separate. His silent contemplations stayed inside his head as his hand slowly caressed the warm cheek of Jounouchi, yearning already evident in his eyes. Love would be hard to recover from, he acknowledged.

Deciding not to waste any time, he slowly lifted the blond, making sure to not wake him. He did not want to have him conscious. It'd make things unnecessarily troublesome for him. For both of them. He was grateful the other man was a heavy sleeper.

With slow steps he walked down the stairs with the man resting peacefully in his arms, oblivious to the world. Heading for the living room, the CEO gently put Jounouchi down on a sofa, still utterly transfixed with watching him. Mesmerized because he knew there'd be no other opportunity to do this again.

The snores of peaceful sleep were heard, and Kaiba quietly sat down beside him, his hand once again caressing what he should now ignore. His forbidden fruit, he'd never forget him.

"Jounouchi, I-" He started weakly. Why he didn't know. He knew the other did not listen and could not listen. But he knew Jounouchi wanted an explanation from him. This was the only way.

"This was never right, Jounouchi." He now began. "My priorities have faltered. I can't let myself need you. It's weak to need." He declared, his fingers caressing in a soothing motion, touching the soft hair. With time, and development of a deeper relationship, he was positive there could come a day where he'd need the blond. That was to never happen.

"I never intended for this relationship to last. And it's best to end it here, while your feelings haven't grown as strong as mine." Another saddened stroke, but he did not want to stop.

He knew deep inside from the start that they could never be. Yet he pursued a relationship, if only to still his cravings to be close. Juvenile and weak, he was a disgrace.

All his life had ever been about, was about even now, was one person. And one person only. Mokuba. And lately, he had compromised his brother's role, just to be with the blond. There could never be a balance in which his relationship with his brother would be undisturbed from that he would have with Jounouchi. Simultaneously, he pushed his brother away, refusing to talk about these emotions that controlled him so greatly, and that concerned his brother.

Both of them had ignored those they needed for each other. For Kaiba it had been his brother. And for Jounouchi it was his friends. Unnecessary sacrifices for a person you don't even need.

And Kaiba never stayed with those he doesn't need. They were a waste of time. And he wouldn't neglect his brother ever again for a person he didn't need. Never.

His life had always been dedicated to him. To always be there for him meant he couldn't be there for someone else as well, as their interests could conflict. Choosing Mokuba over Jounouchi was something he'd never regret. He knew that was true.

And so it would end here, for he was too much of a fool to end it earlier.

His hands went to his pocket, picking up a cell phone. Reaching his security staff almost instantly, he ordered them to take home the man that was asleep on his couch in the living room. The man on the phone said they were on their way. And the phone call ended.

His eyes lingered on the blond again, but he did not touch, and he would not kiss. Not now. And not ever again.

They had been to young for this. At least, the CEO had. Such strong feelings in this age, it was not normal nor good. Deep inside, he knew he had been prepared to spend his life with Jounouchi. But he couldn't force that upon the blond. It was better for Jounouchi this way, to leave him while it was just a crush and he could easily get over him. Kaiba knew he himself was a lost cause, but it didn't matter.

Rising up, he prepared to leave and to pick up his brother from Yuugi's. And when he'd get back, there would be no Jounouchi ever again. His eyes remained emotionless as he thought this, knowing this sacrifice was for the greater good. If not for his brother, then for himself. For his sanity and pride and self-respect. Because he would have none if he'd be with Jounouchi.

Spending so much time with Jounouchi had to be one of his biggest mistakes ever, as it had sucked him in so quickly and forcefully in a vicious circle, making him unable to find a will to desert him. Sadly enough, Jounouchi was a mistake he'd do all over again, knowing it'd end up here anyway. Hmpf. Pathetic, really. But true, nonetheless.

But so, this was the end of his worthless feelings' reign. Logic and common sense were now back, and he'd never do the same mistake twice. He wouldn't let those kind of feelings control him anymore.

He had failed Mokuba in allowing himself this weakness. And there was no greater horror than to fail his him. To succumb to his weak side. To lose what he had tried so hard to build. Jounouchi would never be allowed to destroy that, nor take it away from him. What does he need love for, when solitude fits like a glove?

But Jounouchi had made him see. He had made him see in a way he hadn't before. And sometimes, it made the world not appear as bad as he knew it was. And he'd take comfort that not everyone was out to get him, even if he had showed his weak sides to them.

"Thank you…" He whispered, his eyes watching the sleeping man almost tenderly now, unable to seal away his inner feelings. But the affection vanished almost as quickly as it came, and he exited his mansion in a haste yet dignified manner, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

Mokuba was all he lived for. And he would keep it that way.

And perhaps he'd always love Jounouchi, haunted by bittersweet memories. His love that had no logic, for he still could not figure out why he had grown to love him. But at least he was strong now. He had refused him, even when his desire was practically given to him.

So, in the end, it was not love that saved him, but pride.

* * *

**The End**

Words: 27 088  
Do you know how many pages of crap you guys have read? It's around 400 pages for crying out loud. God, and I was the one who wrote it all... -shakes head and mourn my fingers-

So...how many of you guys want to have me killed right now, eh? -sees practically everyone raising their hand, looking at random weapons while contemplating- Whoa! Calm down people! Let me explain!

Alright. So you're all pretty mad at me, right? I mean, I think I just did the two big no-no's. I didn't make it a lemon (hell, there wasn't even mentionings of sex! I am cruel) and I made it a sad ending (though I tried to make it a tiny bit positive, with him having the upperhand in his life again and all). I expect a lot of people cursing me and/or threatening to kill me in their reivews now. It's okay. I am mentally prepared. :P

So why did I write this useless story if I never even planned for them to get together, some may ask. And yes, I never planned for them to have a happy ending. Has anyone ever read the title? "Unheard Love"? Come on people! Titles have meanings. So far, only one person guessed it to be a sad ending. But it doesn't matter now. The point is...erm...I think I forgot my point.

Well, my English teacher always bugs me with saying that every story is usually written to show how a character evolves, or learns to make a vital decision. And that is what I wanted to portray. I wanted to show how Kaiba learns to let someone in, to love, but in the end, he gives it all up for his pride and love for Mokuba. For he feels he's letting his brother down if he keeps this up with Jounouchi.

There will be no sequal since I feel it'd only destroy the main story. And all love stories don't end happily, and I just wanted to show that. It was also a key in my final chapter to not have Jounouchi love Kaiba, just be in love with him. In real life, our feelings often varies and may not be on the same stage in development as someone else's, and I wanted to show it here. Plus, I love a sad ending. I also love angst. And I love angst even more when people don't go making the characters cry/cut themselves/take suicide. It's getting old. So I wanted to do it in another way that I thought fitted Kaiba better (because I can hardly see him cry, cut nor take suicide. Same goes for Jou). I hope I did alright. :S

I know there's been a topic I forgot to adress in the earlier chapters (that's right people, a little reminiscensing coming your way here!), and that is: Why did it take such a damn long time for Kaiba to understand that Jou liked him? Well, have you guys ever seen the show? How much proof does a guy need to believe in magic! Seriously. He's in Egypt, seeing visions of his past life, and thinking he's hallucinating -.-' It's safe to assume he's not brightest in the bunch WHEN he has decided on something. Since he decided Jounouchi would never love him, he had a heard time getting it through his head. So there. :P Since I thought this was a given, I assumed everyone to know. My fault. Sorry.

Moving onto this chapter. Some of you may find my excessive usage of Kaiba being in too much of a shock to actually do anything (to put it simply) OOC and annoying. Well, I have my reasonings for this too. Once again, in the show, when he is surprised, he looks stunned and stares in awe for a while before reacting with some masterplan. That's why. So it's not out of character (other traits I have written might be though).

Now, I'd like to take my time thanking everyone who has reviewed me. When I started this "journey", I guess you could say, I had little confidence in writing. But all of your supportive words made me gain some sort of confidence, and enabled me to write. People have never really been interested in what I can produce, and finding those who has was quite shocking, actually. You've made me feel happy (as corny as it sounds, but it's too true to deny). And with your constructive critisiscm I have also been able to grow as an author! Look at the difference between my earlier chapters and these! Major difference in my eyes. So I thank you all, I really do. You have all been appreciated.

Thank you for your time. I am grateful, even if it's hard to show it through the screen.

As for future stories, I am definitely up for them. Since Seto x Jou is my absolute favourite in this fandom, I find it safe to assume I will write about them in the future. But I also want to a few one-shots with other main characters. Gah, why am I planning? It's all up to school and my family to decide whether or not I will be given the actual time to write... But I'm hoping everything'll turn out for my benefit!

---  
Time to **review**. Speak your mind, even if it's just to flame me. Come on, if you hate this story yet read this far, you must have a lot of pent up anger inside. As for constructive critisiscm, I will gladly take it, otherwise I can't grow. Opinions, both good and bad, are highly valued as well.


End file.
